Cardfight! Vanguard: Stars of Cray
by KenosDC1
Summary: Leroy was just a normal teen who enjoyed Vanguard and being with his friends and family, but when a sudden phenomenon occurs and he loses something important to him, he must venture into a life of action and suspense in order to make things right again and reobtain what he lost.
1. A Normal Life

**Chapter One: A Normal Life**

"I'm heading out now!" exclaimed a boy as he opened the door of his house and jogged out, as the boy was running, in the distance he saw a tall boy with blonde hair and a white skin tone, he wore a white shirt with short khakis, as he saw him, a smile formed on the boy's face.

"Joel!" called the boy as Joel stopped and turned around.

"How's it going Leroy," said Joel as he raised his hand up and Leroy ran up to him to give him a high five, but Joel then raised his arm, almost causing Leroy to trip.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Leroy with an annoyed look.

"Ha, that will never get old," laughed Joel as he held his gut.

Leroy then walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "Come on man, we're both 16 years old now, aren't you a bit old for this."

"Yeah, I guess so, it's not as fun as it used to be when we were kids and I was taller than you." said Joel as he rubbed his arm, then he eyed Leroy he saw how much he had grown, he had black hair, green eyes, and a dark skin tone, he wore an orange shirt and black shorts, and as Joel said, they were both around the same height of 5"7.

"Well let's just forget about that, it's Saturday, where do you want to go?" asked Leroy as the two began to walk down the block.

"I have an idea," said Joel as he reached into his pocket and took out a deck of cards. "Why don't we head to the park, I don't know about you, but I'm up for a cardfight."

"Sure, why not," said Leroy as he smiled and took out his own Vanguard deck.

The two then arrived at the park, after finding a table, they took out their decks, selected their starting units, and drew their opening hand.

"Ready?" asked Joel as he smirked.

"You know it," replied Leroy with a similar look on his face.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" said Leroy

**Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Enigmatic Assassin!" said Joel

**Enigmatic Assassin**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Turn 1: Hand[Joel(5), Leroy(5)]**

"I'm up first, draw," said Joel as he selected a card from his hand. "I ride, Edge in the Darkness!"

**Edge in the Darkness**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"I end my turn."

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Edge in the Darkness] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Joel(5), Leroy(5)]**

"Okay, it's my turn, draw," said Leroy. "I ride Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren!"

**Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"I also call Honest Seeker, Cynric to the rear guard, now Cyrinc attacks," said Leroy as he rested his card. "With Cyrinc's skill, if my Vanguard has "Seeker" in its name, add 3000 power!"

**(7000+3000=10000)**

"Guard!" said Joel as he put down a grade 1 to the guardian circle.

"Now with a boost from Lucius, Gangaren attacks!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard."

"Okay, drive check," said Leroy as he flipped the top card of his deck.

**[Drive Check - Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical Trigger)] **

"Alright, I got a critical trigger, all effects go to my Vanguard!"

"Tch, damage check," said Joel as he checked the top two cards of his deck.

**[Damage Check#1 - Demonted Executioner (G2)]**

**[Damage Check#2 - Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"Nice, a draw trigger, power to my Vanguard, and I draw."

**Damage: [Joel(2), Leroy(0)]**

"That'll be it for my turn," said Leroy.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Edge in the Darkness] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Leroy**

**[****Honest Seeker, Cynric****] [Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Joel(5), Leroy(5)]**

"My turn, stand and draw," said Joel. "I ride, Decadent Succubus!"

**Decadent Succubus**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I also call Courting Succubus, then I call Doppel Vampir, I activate Decadent's skill, since I have another Dark Irregulars rear guard, I can soul charge one card, I then call Demonted Executioner, with his skill, I look at the top seven cards in my deck and send one card with the Darkness ability among them to the soul, now I activate the skill of the Dimension Creeper sent to my soul due to Decadent's skill, I send it to the drop zone, then soul charge two more cards," said Joel.

"_It's only been two turns, but he's already gathered five cards in his soul and it will only get higher from here, hmph, impressive as ever Joel,_" thought Leroy.

"Now prepare yourself, Doppel attacks Cynric!"

**(9000)**

"I guard."

"Now with a boost from Courting, Decadent attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard."

"Drive check," said Joel as he turned over a card from his deck.

**[Drive Check - Emblem Master (G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Messegal Seeker (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, power to my vanguard and draw."

**Damage: [Joel(2), Leroy(1)]**

"With Courting's skill, since the attack hit, I can soul charge one card, Demonted now attacks Cynric!"

**(9000)**

"I'll guard that one too."

"I end my turn."

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Doppel Vampir****] [Decadent Succubus] [****Demonted Executioner****]**

**[****R****] [Courting Succubus] [****R****]**

**Leroy**

**[****Honest Seeker, Cynric****] [Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Joel(3), Leroy(4)]**

"Stand and draw," said Leroy. "I ride Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi!"

**Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I move Cynric down, then call Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic, Seeker Light Blaze Dragon, and behind him, I'll call Seeker Youthful Mage," said Leroy as he called three cards to the rear guard, giving him a full formation.

"_Damn Leroy, you've filled your board so soon, but you only have one card in your hand, that's going to come back to sting you." _thought Joel.

"Now with a boost from my Youthful Mage, Light Blaze attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I won't guard that, damage check," said Joel as he did a damage check, but as he did, a smile came to his face.

**[Damage Check - Alice of Nightmareland (Heal Trigger)]**

"There we go, I got a heal trigger, recover one, power to my vanguard!"

"Don't celebrate too soon, my friend," said Leroy as he grinned. "With the skill of Light Blaze, when his attack hits the vanguard, I can select one unit on my field and give it 5000 power, I give the power to Cerdic, now with a boost from Lucius, Morvi attacks the vanguard, with Morvi's skill, since I have four or more rear-guards, add 3000 power to her, then with Lucius' skill, when it boosts, if I have a full front row of "Seeker" units, add 3000 power!"

**(12000+8000=20000)**

"Not letting that one hit, I guard," said Joel as he put down two cards into the guardian circle.

"Only need a trigger, drive check."

**[Drive Check - Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod(G2)]**

"Nice, I survived," said Joel as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay then, with a boost from Cynric, Cerdic now attacks the vanguard, with Cerdic's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+3000+5000+7000=24000)**

"No guard, damage check."

**[Damage Check - Brennen Vampir(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Leroy(1)]**

"I'll end my turn there," said Leroy.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Doppel Vampir****] [Decadent Succubus] [****Demonted Executioner****]**

**[****R****] [Courting Succubus] [****R****]**

**Leroy**

**[****Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic****] [Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi] [****Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon****]**

**[****Honest Seeker, Cynric****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****Seeker, Youthful Mage****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Joel(1), Leroy(2)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time, are you ready," said Joel as he selected a card from his hand and raised it into the air. "Creature of sin, arise from your slumber and spread your plagues! I ride, Scharhrot Vampir!"

**Scharhrot Vampir**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Doppel retires, I call Emblem Master, now he attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"_I've never seen that one before, must be a new card, normally I'd guard it, but I only have two cards in my hand and one's a grade 3, I have to save it_," thought Leroy as he eyed his hand. "No guard, damage check."

**[Damage Check - Bravery Seeker, Marc(G0)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Leroy(2)]**

"Perfect, the attack hit, now with Emblem Master's skill," said Joel as he counterblasted one card in his damage zone. "When his attack hits the vanguard, I can soul charge three cards, now my soul count is up to ten cards, with a boost from Courting, Scharhrot attacks!"

**(11000+7000=18000)**

"N-No guard," said Leroy with a worried tone.

"Alright, twin drive."

**[Drive Check#1 - Closet Balloon(G1)]**

**[Drive Check#2 - Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, the power to Demonted, I draw."

"Damage check."

**[Damage Check - Blaster Blade Seeker(G2)]**.

**Damage: [Joel(3), Leroy(3)]**

"With Courting's skill, I soul charge one card, now Demonted is up next, attack the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Light Blaze."

"I end my turn," said Joel.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Emblem Master****] [Scharhrot Vampir] [****Demonted Executioner****]**

**[****R****] [Courting Succubus] [****R****]**

**Leroy**

**[****Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic****] [Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi] [****R****]**

**[****Honest Seeker, Cynric****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****Seeker, Youthful Mage****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Joel(3), Leroy(1)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time for my ace," said Leroy. "Warrior of peace and order, let the bond we share become our strength! I ride, Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon!"

**Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With Tenkalyon's skill, I send Cynric to the bottom of the deck, then I draw two cards, but I'm not done yet, I'm going to liberate the generation zone," said Leroy as he placed a grade 3 in the drop zone. "Ferocious dragon of the roaring storm, awaken and lay waste on my enemies! Generation stride! Justice Sword Dragon Seeker, Thunderwave!"

**Justice Sword Dragon Seeker, Thunderwave**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"_It's Thunderwave, I've faced this unit many times, it's the only Stride card in his deck, but it has a powerful second skill, but luckily for me, he can't use it right now, but still, I have to be careful._" thought Joel as he braced himself.

"Now with Tenkalyon's stride skill, superior call two seeker rear-guards, add 3000 to both, I superior call Bladegal Seeker and Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren, now with a boost from Gangaren, Cerdic attacks your vanguard, with his skill, another 3000 power is added."

**(12000+10000=22000)**

"No guard, damage check."

**[Damage Check - Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"Well whaddya know, a draw trigger, power to my vanguard, I draw," said Joel. "_That was close, it's a good thing I replaced two triggers for some extra draw triggers, they've been very useful this cardfight._" he thought.

**Damage: [Joel(4), Leroy(3)]**

"Okay let's go, with a boost from Lucius, Thunderwave attacks the vanguard," said Leroy. "With Lucius' skill, add 3000 power, then I activate Thunderwave's skill, Gangaren retreats, add 5000 power to my front row!"

**(31000+8000=39000)**

"Complete guard with Closet Balloon!"

"Time for my triple drive."

**[Drive Check#1 - Provocation Seeker, Blumental(G2)]**

**[Drive Check#2 - Messegal Seeker (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger, draw, the power to Bladgal!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger! All effects to Bladgal once more, now with a boost from Seeker Youthful Mage, Bladgal attacks the vanguard, finish this!"

**(16000+7000+10000=33000)**

"No way, I'm not losing here! Generation guard! Accumulated Attachment, Druj Nasu!"

**Accumulated Attachment, Druj Nasu**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, since I have eight or more cards in my soul, add 10000 to the shield!" exclaimed Joel as Leroy's finishing attack was stopped.

"I...end my turn," said Leroy as he sighed. "I was really hoping to win with that one."

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Emblem Master****] [Scharhrot Vampir] [****Demonted Executioner****]**

**[****R****] [Courting Succubus] [****R****]**

**Leroy**

**[****Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic****] [Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon] [****Bladgal Seeker****]**

**[****Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****Seeker, Youthful Mage****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Joel(1), Leroy(6)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm going to finish this here and now, liberating the generation zone," said Joel as he placed a card in the drop zone. "Oh rebellious one that stalks in the night, come out and feast on the blood of your enemies! Generation Stride! Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick!"

**Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the stride skill of Scharhrot, I soul charge two cards, giving a total of thirteen cards in the soul, with the Darkness of Enigmatic Assassin in my soul, I call it to rear guard behind Emblem Master, add 5000 power to Enigmatic, with the Darkness of Demonted, I counterblast and add 5000 power, now with the skill of Frederick, I send one card from my hand to the soul, now he gains 1000 power for every card in there since I have thirteen, that's 13000 power!" said Joel. "Then I add 5000 power to my front row, now Demonted attacks Bladgal!"

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"_He's attacking Bladgal instead of the vanguard, well, of course, he would, he knows Bladgal's skill." _thought Leroy to himself. "No guard," he said as he sent Bladgal to the drop zone.

"Now with a boost from Courting, Frederick attacks the vanguard, with the effect of Scharhrot's stride skill, now you must select one of your rear-guards and it must retire!"

**(39000+7000=46000)**

"Tch, Lucius retreats," said Leroy. "And as for your vanguard's attack, come Seeker, Plume Wall Angel!" he said as he placed it on the guardian circle, then counterblasted and took the top five cards of his deck. "Quintet Wall!"

"Impressive, but you've only accumulated a total of 31000 power, you'll need more if you want to stop my vanguard's attack," said Joel as he smirked.

"Okay then, I intercept with Cerdic, then guard with two cards from my hand!" said Leroy as the total power of his Vanguard became 56000.

"Time for my triple drive!" said Joel.

**[Drive Check#1 - Doreen the Thruster(G1)]**

**[Drive Check#2 - Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical!" said Joel happily as he saw the yellow icon. "All effects to Emblem Master."

**[Drive Check#3 - Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand Trigger)]**

"There, I got a stand trigger, all effects to Demonted!"

"_No that's bad, I used a majority of my hand defending the Vanguard's attack, I only have a total of 10000 shield left in my hand, I'll have to hope for a heal trigger." _thought Leroy to himself as he began to worry.

"Now Demonted attacks the vanguard!"

**(19000+5000=24000)**

"N-No guard," said Leroy as he did a damage check.

**[Damage Check - Seeker, Sacred Wingal(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Leroy(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Enigmatic Assassin, Emblem Master goes in for the kill!"

**(14000+10000+5000= 29000)**

"I...don't guard," said Leroy as he took two damage checks, hoping the green icon he needed would appear.

**[Damage Check#1 - Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Leroy(5)]**

"Now the second damage check," said Leroy as he hoped for a heal, but it wasn't there.

**[Damage Check#2 - Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Leroy(6)]**

"Well, it seems I lost," said Leroy as he began fixing up his cards.

"It wasn't a bad game, but there were mistakes," said Joel as he walked over to him. "You called a lot of units out early on, which allowed a good amount of my attacks to hit, then you used quite a lot of cards to defend my vanguard, which left you vulnerable to my remaining attacks, if I were you, I'd do some tweaking with my deck to help add cards to my hand," he advised.

"Your advice is good Joel, but I can't change this deck and you know why," said Leroy as he looked at his deck.

"Yeah, I guess so, but still, wouldn't hurt to try," said Joel.

"Well now the fight is over, what else do you want to do?" asked Leroy as the two left the table and began walking.

"Why don't we just stay here and pl-" began Joel as he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?" asked Leroy surprised.

"Not sure," replied Joel as he pointed to his right. "But I'm sure the sound was coming from the other side of the hill, let's go," he said as the two boys began running to the source.


	2. The Promise I Made

**Chapter Two: The Promise I Made**

As the two boys began running toward the hill, the scream only got louder. "We're getting closer, let's step on it," Joel said panting a little as he and Leroy increased their speed.

"We'll be on the other side in a few more seconds," said Leroy as the two finally made it over the hill, as they looked around, they found who they were looking for, but it was easy since only two people were there, it was a small boy, who looked around the age of ten, he was on the ground crying, and beside was a medium-sized boy with a white skin tone, he had blue hair, ripped jeans and a black T-shirt, but Leroy and Joel had seen him before.

"Nathan!" the two boys exclaimed as they ran down the hill as fast as they could.

"What the," said Nathan as he looked to the direction of the noise to see two people running toward, he didn't recognize them, but once they got close enough he recognized them. "Oh, Leroy, Joel, I must say it's been quite a while."

"What's going on here and where have you been, no one has seen you since you were left school?" asked Leroy as he soon felt a tug on his shirt as he looked down, he saw the little boy.

"Please, h-help me," said the boy as he was sniffling.

"What's the matter kid?" asked Joel gently as he knelt down to the kid.

"Him," replied the boy as he pointed at Nathan. "He took my deck."

"What!" exclaimed Joel angrily as he rose and glared at Nathan. "You beat up a little kid and then take his deck, that's a low move even for you Packard."

"Relax, I didn't steal it, I won it in a cardfight fair and square," said Nathan plainly.

"Kid, why did you wager your deck?" asked Leroy.

"He was making fun of me," replied the boy as he stopped crying. "I was playing Vanguard with my friends, then when they all left, he came up to me and told me he saw my fights and thought I was the worst player ever, I got annoyed and told him to go away, so he said if I beat him in a cardfight, he'd leave me alone, but if I lost, I'd have to give him my deck."

"And I think you know you won that fight," bragged Nathan as he held up the boy's deck.

"Deliberately provoking a kid to fight you, then you beat him and take his deck, not cool Nathan, you better give him back his deck, or else!" exclaimed Joel.

"Or what, beat me up, you never were a good fighter," Nathan smirked as he taunted Joel, then turned and began to leave.

"Nathan wait!" called Leroy as the blue-haired boy turned around. "What you want Thompson," Nathan said with an uninterested tone.

"If you won't give that boy back his deck, then I challenge you," said Leroy as he took out his deck. "If I win, then you returning his deck back."

"Fine then, I accept," said Nathan as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "But if I win, your deck's mine."

Leroy hesitated at those words, looked down to his deck, then looked up to Nathan. "You're on," he said with no hesitation.

"Leroy you can't," said Joel as he pleaded with his friend to reconsider. "You know how special that deck is, you can't wager it, let me fight Nathan instead."

"Don't worry Joel, I got this," said Leroy.

"Ok then, follow me," said Nathan he led the boys to a table, he and Leroy sat on opposite sides, they then selected their starting units and hand.

"Ready Leroy, your deck's about to be mine," bragged Nathan

"We'll see Nathan," said Leroy.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Composed Seeker, Lucius!" said Leroy

**Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn!" said Nathan.

**Beast Deity, Riot Horn**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"_He uses the Nova Grappler, a clan based on standing the rear guards, I better be careful_," thought Leroy. "Ok, I'm up first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride, Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren."

**Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Lucius moves back with the forerunner, that's it for my turn."

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Beast Deity, Riot Horn] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride, Beast Deity, Blank Marsh."

**Beast Deity, Blank Marsh**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Riot Horn moves down, I then call Beast Deity, Desert Gator, with a boost from Riot Horn, Gator attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power," said Nathan.

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"No guard, damage check," said Leroy.

**[Damage Check - Advanced Party Seeker, File(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(0)]**

"Blank Marsh then attacks the vanguard," said Nathan as he rested his vanguard.

"Not happening, I guard," said Leroy as he put down a grade 0 to the guardian circle.

"Tch, fine then, drive check," said Nathan.

**[Drive Check - Beast Deity, Frog Master(G1)]**

"Ok then, I end my turn," said Nathan.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Beast Deity, Desert Gator****] [Beast Deity, Blank Marsh] [****R****]**

**[****Beast Deity, Riot Horn****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), Nathan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride, Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi."

**Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I then call Seeker, Proudroar Lion, Proudroar attacks the vanguard," said Leroy.

**(9000)**

"I guard," said Nathan as he threw down a guardian.

"Ok then, Lucius boosts, Morvi attacks," said Leroy.

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan.

"Alright then, drive check," said Leroy as he looked at the top card of his deck.

**[Drive Check - Siren Seeker, Maris (Stand Trigger)]**

"Nice, a stand trigger, all effects go to Proudroar," said Leroy excitedly.

"Damnit, damage check," said Nathan.

**[Damage Check - Beast Deity, Golden Anglet(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(1)]**

"Now Proudroar attacks the vanguard again,"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard, damage check," said Nathan

**[Damage Check - Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(2)]**

"You're doing great Leroy, keep it up," said Joel as he cheered his friend on.

"I end my turn," said Leroy.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Seeker, Proudroar Lion****] [Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Beast Deity, Desert Gator****] [Beast Deity, Blank Marsh] [****R****]**

**[****Beast Deity, Riot Horn****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(4), Nathan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, don't count me out yet Leandrew, I ride Beast Deity, Black Tortoise,"

**Beast Deity, Black Tortoise**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

"Behind my vanguard, I call Beast Deity, Frog Master, with a boost from Riot Horn, Gator attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power," said Nathan.

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"I guard that one," said Leroy.

"Now with a boost from Frog Master, my Tortoise is coming for your vanguard," said Nathan.

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check," said Nathan.

**[Drive Check - Beast Deity, Van Paurus (Draw Trigger)]**

"Power to the vanguard and I draw," said Nathan as he saw the red icon.

"Damage check," said Leroy.

**[Damage Check - Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(2)]**

"Since his attack hit the vanguard, I can use his skill and look at the top five cards of my deck, then I add Beast Deity, Azure Dragon to my hand, now my turn is over," said Nathan as he revealed the card to Leroy.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Seeker, Proudroar Lion****] [Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Composed Seeker, Lucius] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Beast Deity, Desert Gator****] [Beast Deity, Black Tortoise] [****R****]**

**[****Beast Deity, Riot Horn****] [Beast Deity, Frog Master] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(3), Nathan(6)]**

"Alright, it's time," said Leroy as he selected a card from his hand and raised it in the air. "Warrior of peace and order, let the bond we share become our strength! I ride, Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon!"

**Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With Tenkalyon's skill, Lucius goes to the bottom of my deck, then I can draw two cards, I call Bladgal Seeker and Optimistic Seeker, Lyn, with Lyn's skill, since I have a Seeker vanguard, I soul blast and superior call Honest Seeker, Cynric and draw a card, now with a boost from Lyn, Proudroar attacks Desert Gator."

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard," said Nathan as he put his unit in the drop zone.

"Now Tenkalyon attacks the vanguard," said Leroy.

**(11000)**

"I'll guard that one," Nathan said as he dropped a grade 0 to the guardian circle.

"Now I check the twin drive," said Leroy.

**[Drive Check #1 - Defending Seeker, Chiron]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal Trigger)]**

"Good, I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power to Bladgal, now he attacks with a boost from Cynric," said Leroy as he rested his two remaining units.

**(13000+7000=20000)**

"No guard," said Nathan with some frustration as he performed a damage check.

**[Damage Check- Beast Deity, Dragotwist(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(3)]**

"With that, my turn is over," said Leroy.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Seeker, Proudroar Lion****] [Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon] [****Bladgal Seeker****]**

**[****Optimistic Seeker, Lyn****] [R] [****Honest Seeker, Cynric****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Beast Deity, Black Tortoise] [****R****]**

**[****Beast Deity, Riot Horn****] [Beast Deity, Frog Master] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(6), Nathan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, prepare yourself, Leroy, because I'm about to win this game here," said Nathan as he selected a card and raised it in the air. "Mighty Blue Dragon that reigns over all, appear before me and crush my enemies into dust! I ride, Beast Deity, Azure Dragon!"

**Beast Deity, Azure Dragon**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Not finished there, I now liberate the Generation Zone," continued Nathan as he dropped a grade 3 into the drop zone. "All-powerful deity, go past your limits and rise to the top of the world! Generation Stride! Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

**Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I then call Beast Deity, Jackalord behind Riot Horn, to the other column, I call Beast Deity, Max Beat and Beast Deity, Brainy Papio, now with a boost from Riot Horn, Jackalord attacks the vanguard."

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Proudroar intercepts," said Leroy as he put his rear guard into the guardian circle.

"Okay then, now with a boost from Max Beat, Brainy attacks the vanguard," said Nathan

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard," said Leroy as he checked for a damage trigger.

**[Damage Check - Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(3)]**

"Now I use Brainy's skill, since its attack hit the vanguard, I can counterblast and stand Jackalord, with Riot Horn's skill, it also stands, now Jackalord attacks the vanguard with Riot Horn's boost, with Jackalord's skill, I counterblast and stand Max Beat and add 3000 to him, then with Max's skill, I stand Brainy," said Nathan as his two units stood ready to attack again.

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard," said Leroy.

"Now I attack your vanguard with Ethics Buster Catastrophe boosted by Frog Master, skill of Ethics!" exclaimed Nathan as he flipped a copy of his vanguard face up in the G Zone. "Whenever a grade 1 or higher Beast Deity is pulled during the drive check, I can stand a rear guard."

**(26000+7000=33000)**

"That's not good Leroy, that means that anything he pulls, whether it's a trigger or not, can be utilized," Joel commented.

"That's what he used against me," the boy added as he recognized Nathan's formation.

"Complete Guard!" exclaimed Leroy as he discarded a card from his hand.

"Now for my triple drive," said Nathan.

**[Drive Check #1 - Beast Deity, Solar Falcon(G1)]**

"Since I got a grade 1 or higher card, Jackalord stands, with Riot Horn's skill, it also stands."

**[Drive Check #2 - Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Jackalord!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical Trigger)]**

"Another critical trigger, all effects to Brainy!"

"No way, he pulled two critical triggers," said the boy.

"Now with a boost from Riot Horn, Jackalord attacks the vanguard."

**(14000+5000=19000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Max, Brainy Papio attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+10000=24000)**

"There's no way I would let that hit, now Generation guard, Spinning Shield Black Dragon Seeker, Spiralforce!"

**Spinning Shield Black Dragon Seeker, Spiralforce**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"Now I use Spiralforce's skill, I flip one G guardian face up in my G Zone, then send two cards from the drop zone to the guardian circle," explained Leroy as the total power of his vanguard became 36000.

"_Why did he use its skill, his vanguard had enough power without it, he's planning something,_" Nathan thought. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon] [****Bladgal Seeker****]**

**[****Optimistic Seeker, Lyn****] [R] [****Honest Seeker, Cynric****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Beast Deity, Jackalord****] [Beast Deity, Azure Dragon] [****Beast Deity, Brainy Papio****]**

**[****Beast Deity, Riot Horn****] [Beast Deity, Frog Master] [****Beast Deity, Max Beat****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(2), Nathan(4)]**

"Stand and draw," said Leroy as he then looked up to Nathan. "Hey Nathan, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you take that boy's deck?" asked Leroy as he saw a surprised look formed on Nathan's face.

"Why ask that Leroy, you know why, it's because he's a jerk and a delinquent, there's no other reason why," interrupted Joel as he pointed to Nathan.

"I don't know why, but I don't believe you're doing this because you want to, there must be something else," said Leroy. "If there is something wrong, we can help you,"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Nathan. "What I do is my business, whether you're right or not, I don't need your help, now continue your turn,"

"Ok then, it's time to finish this, liberating the generation zone," said Leroy as he discarded a card from his hand. "Ferocious dragon of the roaring storm, empower my forces and lead me to victory! Generation stride, Justice Sword Dragon Seeker, Thunderwave!"

**Justice Sword Dragon Seeker, Thunderwave**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With Tenkalyon's stride skill, I superior call Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard and Blaster Blade Seeker, add 3000 power to each," said Leroy. "Now with Blaster Blade's skill, I counterblast and retreat Brainy Papio, with a boost from Lyn, Blaster Blade attacks the vanguard."

**(12000+7000=19000)**

"No guard," said Nathan.

**[Damage Check - Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(4)]**

"With a boost from Cynric, Bladgal attacks Jackalord."

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan as he put his card to the drop zone.

"Now with a boost from Isbuzzard, Thunderwave attacks the vanguard, with Thunderwave's skill, Cynric retreats, add 5000 power to the front row!"

**(31000+10000=41000)**

"Complete guard with Solar Falcon!"

"Now for my triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Honest Seeker, Cynric (G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Seeker, Plume Wall Angel (G1)]**

"Ha!" laughed Nathan. "You didn't pull a single trigger, so much for finishing me off this turn."

"Excuse me mister but what is your friend going to do," said the boy as he looked at Joel with some worry in his eyes.

"There's no need to worry, my friend's unit has another skill, and it's quite powerful, just wait and see," Joel said as the boy looked earnestly at the fight.

"My turn isn't over yet, I activate my Thunderwave's Generation Break 3!" exclaimed Leroy. "I counterblast one card and send two of my rear-guards with Seeker in their name to the soul, Thunderwave stands, power plus 3000, drive minus 1!"

"Wow, his skill can let him stand the vanguard," the boy said as his eyes lit up.

"So that's why you used the g guardian's skill, to increase your GBs, it doesn't matter though, I can stop this attack too, come at me," said Nathan.

"Thunderwave now attacks the vanguard again!" exclaimed Leroy.

**(31000+3000=34000)**

"Generation guard, come and protect me, Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison!"

**Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, since I have equal or more damage than you do, add 5000 to the shield, then I guard with Death Stinger!" said Nathan as the total power of his vanguard became 41000.

"Okay then, twin drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi (G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to the vanguard!"

"What's the point, the attack still won't hit my vanguard, end your turn already," said Nathan with a grin.

"There's something you need to know about Thunderwave's second skill, said Leroy as a grin began to form on his face. "It's an Activate skill!"

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Nathan as he soon understood what he meant.

"Wait a minute, isn't an Activate skill a skill that can be used as many times as the cost can be paid?" asked the boy.

"It sure is, and that is what makes his second skill so powerful," replied Joel. "If you control a full board, Thunderwave can attack three times,"

"Now I use Thunderwave's skill again," said Leroy. "I counterblast and send Isbuzzard and Lyn to the soul, Thunderwave stands, power plus 3000, drive minus 1, now attack the vanguard!"

**(39000+3000=42000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan since he had no hand cards.

"Drive check!"

**[Drive Check - Siren Seeker, Maris (Stand Trigger)]**

"There we go, a stand trigger, all effects to Blaster Blade!"

"Nice, now even if Nathan pulls a heal trigger, Blaster Blade can still attack," said Joel.

"Damage check," said Nathan with some hesitation as he checked the top two cards of his deck.

**[Damage Check #1 - Beast Deity, Great Eater (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, Riot Horn stands, the power to the vanguard!"

"Ok, now I'm a bit worried if he pulls a heal trigger, Blaster Blade's attack can't hit," said Joel.

"Second damage check, come on, come on," said Nathan as he hoped the green icon he needed to survive would appear, but it wasn't there.

**[Damage Check #2 - Beast Deity, Azure Dragon (G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(6)]**

"I won the fight, Nathan, now give this boy his deck back," said Leroy.

"Here, take it," said Nathan as he handed the boy's deck to Leroy, who then walked over to the boy. "Here you go,"

"Thanks, mister, thanks so much!" cried the boy with tears as he went over and retrieved his deck.

"You're welcome," said Leroy with a smile as he then turned over to Nathan, who had his head lowered. "Nathan?"

"What is it now, come to gloat, well go ahead, I don't care," said Nathan plainly.

"No, I'm not here to gloat, I just wanted to say...that was an awesome fight!" exclaimed Leroy as joy filled his voice and he ran over to Nathan. "I never knew you were a cardfighter, but you're super strong, so why do you do things like this?"

"I'd rather not say," replied Nathan as he gathered his cards, and prepared to leave.

"Ok then, but tell you what, if you promise to not do something like that again, you can hang out with me and Joel," said Leroy.

"With you two?" asked Nathan with a surprised tone as he turned to him.

"Him, hang out with us?" Joel said with equal surprise.

"Yeah, we can become great friends, so, whaddya say?" asked Leroy.

"I think I'll pass, you two aren't really my type of crowd," said Nathan as he walked away, soon he was out of view.

"Leroy, what were you thinking, asking Nathan to hang out with us?" asked Joel.

"Back then when Nathan was at school, he never had many friends, so I wondered if he would want to hang out with us, maybe he's lonely," replied Leroy. "And besides that, I want to see the good in him, you heard what I said during my fight with him, there must be an important reason he's doing what he's doing."

"Well, I guess I should've expected this, it's just the way you are," said Joel as he sighed.

"Excuse me," said the boy as Leroy and Joel turned to him. "I just wanted to say thank you again."

"You're welcome, just don't let someone provoke you into doing that again okay," said Joel.

"I sure will," said the boy.

"By the way kid, what's your name?" asked Leroy.

"My name's Benny," said the boy.

"Well Benny, do you want to hang out with us?" asked Joel.

"Yes please," replied Benny happily. "Can we have a cardfight?"

"Sure why not," replied the two boys.

For the duration of the day, the three boys had fun together, they had cardfights, played around the park, went out to play at an arcade, and bought some ice cream. Before they knew it, the sun was about to set and they were at the park again.

"That day was incredible!" Benny exclaimed as he yawned a bit.

"It really was, but I'm a bit tired, what about you Leroy?" asked Joel.

"Not really," replied Leroy as he looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, we should be heading home,"

"You're right, I'll walk Benny home then head over to my cousin's house," said Joel as he turned to Benny. "So where do you live?"

"It's not too far from here, this way," said Benny as the two walked away from Leroy.

"Bye guys!" called Leroy in the distance.

"Bye, Leroy!" the two boys called back as they were soon out of view.

"As for me, there's somewhere I need to go before I head home," said Leroy as he exited the park, soon he arrived at a flower shop, as he entered, he saw a tall young lady with short brown hair and a blue apron.

"Hello Leroy," said the lady.

"Hello Ms. Cerbo, could I get a small bouquet of yellow and blue flowers please?" asked Leroy.

A sad look then appeared on her face. "Oh, ok then," she said as she went to the back of the store, ten minutes later, she came out with a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers. "You won't have to worry about the cost, this one's on the house," she said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," said Leroy as he walked out of the store and began walking toward a gate which appeared small in the distance, once he arrived, the gate was much larger and there was a sign on it, and it said 'Welcome to Trenton Cemetery', as he walked inside, he kept going until he was right in front of a tombstone with a name, it said 'Here lies Diana Thompson'.

"Hi mom, it's good to see you again," said Leroy as he placed the flowers next to the stone.

"You'll never believe what happened today," said Leroy. "There was a boy at the park who I challenged, he wanted me to wager my deck, but I won, after the fight, I asked him to hang out with us but he refused, then Joel asked me why I did that, and when I thought about it...I remembered the promise we made like it was yesterday," he said as tears began to form in his eyes.

**[Flashback]**

**One Year Ago, Trenton Hospital**

"_Excuse me, out of my way, please move!" exclaimed Leroy as he ran through the hall and arrived at the front of a room, he opened it quickly and when he did, he saw a woman with long black hair and hazel eyes, she was staring at the window but as she heard the door opened, she turned around and a smile formed on her face. "Hello, Leroy,"_

"_Mom, why didn't you tell me," cried Leroy as he went over and knelt by her bed._

"_So you found out," said Diana. "I don't have much more time left here with you all,"_

"_Please mom, you can't go," said Leroy as he cried stronger than before. "I still have growing up to do, and so does Kristi, you have to be there, please,"_

"_I've had the pleasure of giving birth to two beautiful children and watching them grow, both you and your little sister have made me proud, my only regret is that I couldn't see you grow more, get married and have a family," said Diana as she smiled_

"_Don't say stuff like that, you're going to be okay, I know it," said Leroy as he buried his face in the bed's sheets._

"_Leroy, don't be sad, I have something to give you," said Diana as she reached over her table and grabbed something, then she put it in front of him. "Here, I want you to have this,"_

_Leroy then looked up and saw what she had. "Is that your deck?"_

"_Yes it is, I want you to have it, I built that deck when I was eighteen, around the time I met your father, I had so much fun with it, but now it's yours," said Diana as Leroy took it from here, as he looked at the deck, he read the name of the first card he saw. "Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon," he said._

"_Yes, that's the ace of my deck, we've been through so much together, please take care of them for me," said Diana._

"_Okay then," said Leroy as he sniffled._

"_Also, there's something else," said Diana. "I want you to promise me something."_

"_Promise?"_

_Diana then put her hand on Leroy's hair. "Leroy my son, you've always been a kind person, wanting to help whoever you see in need, and trying to find the good in everybody, no matter what others might say or how hopeless it may seem, I want you to promise me that you'll never change, that you'll keep being that boy I'm proud to call my son, even if I'm not with you, will you do that for me, Leroy?_

"_Sure mom, I can do that for you," said Leroy as tears began to form again in his eyes._

"_Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes._

"_Mom," said Leroy quietly as he held his mother's hand until he could no longer feel warmth in it, then he let it go and covered her head with the bedsheet._

"_Goodbye," he said as he left the room, slowly with his head lowered, he made his way to the exit of the hospital, once he was outside, he stopped and looked at his deck._

"_This was her deck, she put her heart and soul into building it and now it's mine, I'll never change a single card in here, not one, until the day I die," said Leroy as he walked home._

**[End Flashback]**

"I miss you, we all do, I hope you like the flowers, I know yellow and blue were your favorite," said Leroy as he left the cemetery, fifteen minutes later, he arrived at his house, once he entered, a medium-sized girl ran over to him, she had short dark hair, hazel eyes, and wore casual green dress.

"Oh hey there Kristi," said Leroy casually.

"Don't 'oh hey Kristi' me, where have you been, I thought you were going to come back after hanging out with Joel at the park, when I called him, he said the sun didn't set when he last saw you and now it's nighttime," demanded Kristi in a strict voice.

"I was getting mom some flowers," answered Leroy as Kristi frowned.

"Oh, I see," said Kristi.

"Is that you Leroy?" asked a voice as a tall man emerged from the kitchen, he hardly had much hair, he had a short beard and was wearing a long black pants and a white shirt that had the name Anthony on it since it was his name.

"Hey Dad, I'm back," replied Leroy. "Sorry I'm late, I went to see mom,"

"I see," said Anthony as a sad look creased his face. "Well, dinner's ready, I made your favorite, rice and chicken,"

"Thanks, Dad," said Leroy as he washed up, later the three met at the table and had dinner.

Hours passed after dinner, and Leroy was in his bed, sound asleep, and as he slept, he had a dream.

**[Dream Sequence]**

"_What the, where am I," said Leroy as he found himself wandering in a black space, but as he was walking, he noticed a figure in the distance, at first he didn't recognize who it was, but as he got closer, he recognized the figure's features, it was a young male, he had yellow hair, was clad in dark orange and green armor, and held a long blade that had an inverted pentagonal shield attached to it._

"_It's you, Undying Bonds Seeker Tenkalyon!" said Leroy. "What are you doing here?" he asked the tall warrior, but he didn't respond, all he did was look in one direction._

"_What are you looking at?" Leroy wondered as he looked in Tenkalyon's direction, but the second he did, the space around him changed, it took on the appearance of outer space. "What the hell is going on?" he said as Tenkalyon turned and looked right at him._

"_Good luck Leroy," he said as there was a loud boom coming from a distant planet, then a beam of white light came from that planet, as it neared Leroy and Tenkalyon, it split into six different colored beams of light, moving faster than Leroy can perceive, a yellow beam of light came rushing at him._

"_What's going on, I gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Leroy as he turned and ran away from the light, but no matter how fast he ran, the light just kept getting closer and closer, but then it hit Tenkalyon instead, light then surrounded his body, as it faded, a new figure stood in his place, it was a young male, he had short green hair, was clothed in an orange wizard's robe with the image of a sun on it, and had an orange wizard's hat on his head, he then turned around to face Leroy._

"_Hello, my vanguard," he said._

"_What, your...vanguard?!" Leroy exclaimed confused as he suddenly felt himself falling._

**[End Dream Sequence]**

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Undying Bonds Seeker, Tenkalyon**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto VC: **When this card is placed on VC or at the beginning of your ride phase, send one rear guard with "Seeker" in its card name to the bottom of your deck, if you do, draw two cards.

**Auto VC/CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, superior call two cards with "Seeker" in their card name to RC, add +3000 to both.

* * *

**Optimistic Seeker, Lyn**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto RC/SB1: **If you have a vanguard with "Seeker" in its card name, you may pay the cost, if you do, superior call one card with "Seeker" in its name to RC and draw.

* * *

**Justice Sword Dragon Seeker, Thunderwave**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC: **When this card is one VC, select one "Seeker" rear guard and retire it, if you do, add +5000 to your front row.

**Act VC/CB1 & Send 2 rear-guards with "Seeker in their name to your soul: **After this card attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, this unit stands, add +3000, minus 1 drive.

* * *

**Spinning Shield Black Dragon Seeker, Spiralforce**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto GC: **When this card is placed on GC, flip one G GUARDIAN in your G zone face up, if you do, select two "Seeker" units in your drop zone. send them to GC.


	3. Chosen By a Star

**Chapter Three: Chosen By a Star**

"AH!" exclaimed Leroy as he suddenly woke up, as he did, he stared at his hands.

"What was that, was it a dream," he said as he thought back to his dream. "That person said that I was his vanguard, what did he mean...wait a minute, my deck!"

As he said this, he quickly got off his bed and opened his desk, there he saw his deck, as he picked them up and began checking them, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What happened to my deck," he said as he inspected his cards, they were completely different, but there was something else, the cards were from the United Sanctuary, but he noticed the clan was different, a clan he had never seen or heard of before.

"Susanoo," he said as he read out the clan's name. "This is too weird, I need some fresh air." he checked the clock on his deck and saw it was 6:15. "It's pretty early, but I'll go take a walk in the park."

Soon, after twenty minutes, he left his house and arrived at the park, after walking around for about half an hour, he found a bench nearby and took out the mysterious deck and began looking through the cards.

"Not bad, these units have some interesting skills," he said as he scrolled through card after card, but then he reached one card, as he did, his eyes widened. "This card, he looks like the person from my dream," he said in wonder as he read the unit's name.

"Rising Sun Wizard, Ken," Leroy said. "Now what are these," he then said as he looked at twelve blank cards, there was no image or name, just white. "I need somebody to talk to about this," he said as he texted Joel and asked him to come to park ASAP.

"Wow, what kind of clan is that," said a voice directly behind Leroy, as he looked back quickly, he saw a tall boy, he had short dark purple hair, light blue eyes, and he wore a buttoned white shirt and khakis.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Leroy, still a bit startled. "Are you a cardfighter?"

"My name is Denton," said the boy as he pointed at Leroy's deck. "It appears you've been chosen."

"Chosen? What?"

"Fight me," said Denton as he pulled out a deck.

_"What in the world is going on today, first my deck turns into this strange clan which I've never heard of, now I'm being challenged by a random person who I've never met, but he seems to know what's going on, maybe he can fix it," _Leroy thought intently. "Sure, I accept your challenge."

"Okay then, prepare yourself," said Denton as he snapped his fingers, once he did, the two of them became surrounded by a black space.

"What happened, where are we?!" asked Leroy frantically as he looked around.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of," Denton reassured him as he snapped his fingers again, then one by one, small blue flames began to appear, slowly, the lights cut through the darkness, revealing a huge arena with an ancient aesthetic.

"What is this place?" asked Leroy as his eyes lit up in wonder.

"This is where we'll fight," replied Denton as two thin sheets of light appeared before them, they then prepared their starting unit and hand.

"By the way, I never caught your name," said Denton.

"The name's Leroy, Leroy Thompson,"

"Okay then, ready Leroy," said Denton.

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" said Leroy

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Fetter Creator, Van!"

**Fetter Creator, Van**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

_"So, he uses the Genesis clan, interesting," _thought Leroy.

But then as the two stood up their starting vanguards, a circle appeared on the ground in front of them and a figure cloaked in light stood on each of them, when the light closest to Leroy faded, he saw a young man with jet black hair, wore blue armor, and held a simple sword in his hand, Leroy then recognized this unit as Ton, and he saw Van next to Denton.

"How did you do this, are you using the Holo-Fight System?" asked Leroy

"No, but this space does allow our units to take visible form here," Denton explained. "I hope you don't mind if I go first."

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(5)]**

"I draw, I ride Shackle Fetter, Gelgja!"

**Shackle Fetter, Gelgja**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Van moves back, I end my turn."

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****] **

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****R****] [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Fetter Creator, Van] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(5)]**

"Alright then, draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan, then I call Fervent Dragon!" said Leroy as Ton glowed, in seconds, a young boy with short red hair and a white wizard's robe took his place, then a red armored dragon stood beside him.

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Fervent attacks the vanguard, now I use Fervent's Catastrophe 2!" said Leroy

"Catastrophe?"

"Catastrophe is a keyword that is unique to this clan, it's activated based on the combined value of grades on my field, since Fervent has Catastrophe 2, I have to have cards on my field whose grades add up to 2 or more to use it, with Fervent Dragon's Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard!"

"With the skill of Ton, as long as I control a unit with catastrophe, add 4000 power to it, now with a boost from Ton, Allan attacks!" said Leroy

**(7000+9000=16000)**.

"No guard,"

"Drive Check!"

**[Drive Check - Diamond Shield Guardsmen, Gray(G2)]**

"Alright then, damage check," said Denton unworried.

**[Damage Check - Ice Crest Goddess, Svava(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(0), Denton(1)]**

"I end my turn," said Leroy.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan] [****R****] **

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****R****] [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Fetter Creator, Van] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I must say, you're handling that clan pretty good," said Denton.

"Yeah, I got some time to preview their skills, so I have a strategy in my head, but it's not foolproof," Leroy responded.

"Well let's see how far that strategy takes you, I ride Boulder Fetter, Gjoll!" exclaimed Denton.

**Boulder Fetter, Gjoll**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I then call Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir, now Gleipnir attacks your rear guard!"

**(9000)**

"I guard," said Leroy.

"Now with Van's boost, Gjoll attacks your vanguard!" exclaimed Denton.

"No guard,"

"Drive check," said Denton.

**[Drive Check - Mythic Beast, Skoll(G1)]**

"Now for my damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Persistent Dragon Mage, Credence(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Denton(1)]**

"My turn ends there," said Denton.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan] [****R****] **

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir****] [Boulder Fetter, Gjoll] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Fetter Creator, Van] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(4), Denton(4)]**

"Stand and draw," said Leroy. "Ok, now I ride, Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

Similar to Ton, Allan was surrounded by a bright light, as the light faded, a young man with long blue hair appeared, he was clad in green armor, in his right hand he held a sword, and floating right by him was grimoire encased by a green aura.

"Not done yet, Fervent moves down and I call Wandering Sorceress, Octana," continued Leroy as Fervent moved back and a young female in a scarlet robe appeared in front of him. "Now with a boost from Fervent, Octana attacks Gleipnir, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(8000+12000=20000)**

"No guard," said Denton as he put Gleipnir in the drop zone.

"Now with a boost from Ton, Adam attacks the vanguard, with Adam's skill, when he attacks a grade 2 or greater unit, add 5000 power," said Leroy as Adam's grimoire began flipping through its pages, then he raised his sword and fire came from it.

**(14000+9000=23000)**

"Once again, I don't guard," said Denton unworried.

"Fine then, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Detect Angel(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Denton(2)]**

"I end my turn," said Leroy.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Wandering Sorceress, Octana ****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam] [****R****] **

**[****Fervent Dragon****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****R****] [Boulder Fetter, Gjoll] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Fetter Creator, Van] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(4), Denton(4)]**

"Stand and draw," said Denton. "You've been doing quite well during this fight, I see why you were chosen,"

"I still don't understand, you said I was chosen," said Leroy. "Who was I chosen by and does it have something to do with my deck?"

"Indeed it does," replied Denton with a nod.

"Then tell me what's going on!" Leroy demanded with some impatience.

"If you want to know you'll have to beat me, now prepare yourself," said Denton as he took one card from his hand and raised it in the air. "Beast of legend, decipher the future and show my fate! Ride! Mythic Beast, Fenrir!"

**Mythic Beast, Fenrir**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I then call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha, now with Kotonoha's Revelation, I look at the top card of my deck and decide where to put it, to the deck," said Denton as he grinned. "I call another Kotonoha, with her Revelation, to the deck again."

"_He sent it back to the deck again, no doubt it's a trigger,"_ Leroy thought.

"Behind one Kotonoha, I call Mythic Beast, Hati, with a boost from Van, Fenrir attacks the vanguard!" exclaimed Denton as Fenrir began speeding towards Adam.

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"_If he's going to pull a trigger, there's no point in guarding,"_ Leroy thought. "No guard," he said.

"Time for my twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, I got a critical trigger, critical to Fenrir, the power to the Kotonoha without a boost," Denton said as the yellow icon appeared.

**[Drive Check #2 - Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal Trigger)]**

"Well whaddya know, a heal trigger, recover one damage, power to the Kotonoha in front of Hati," said Denton.

"Damn, why'd it have to be a double trigger, damage check," said Leroy as he performed his checks.

**[Damage Check #1 - Twin Blade Wizard Knight, Jacob(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Undefiled Moon Sage, Luna(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Denton(1)]**

"With a boost from Hati, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+7000=21000)**

"Tch, I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Sorceress, Fana(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Denton(1)]**

"Now my other Kotonoha attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Octana intercepts, with her skill, add 5000 to the shield," said Leroy as Denton's last attack was stopped.

"I end my turn," said Denton. "I must say, this game is becoming quite one-sided,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam] [****R****] **

**[****Fervent Dragon****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha****] [Mythic Beast, Fenrir] [****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha****]**

**[****Mythic Beast, Hati****] [Fetter Creator, Van] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(4), Denton(3)]**

"Stand and draw, I might be new to this clan, but don't count me out yet, it's time," said Leroy as he selected a card from his hand. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! I ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now I liberate the generation zone," continued Leroy as dropped a grade 3 in his hand. "Mage who controls two elements, let them merge to reside in your soul! Generation Stride! Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin!"

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A swirl of black and white surrounded Ken, as it died down, a new figure stood in his place, it was a young man with short hair, wore a wizard's robe, and had two orbs floating right above his shoulders, the left side of his hair, robe, and orb were all black, and the right side was all white.

"I use Ken's stride skill, I superior call two units of different grades from my deck, add 3000 to both, I superior call Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil and Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti, add 3000 to both, Fervent retreats, with Rocti's Catastrophe, I draw one card, now with a boost from Rocti, Orvil attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+9000=20000)**

"I'm not going to guard that one, damage check," said Denton.

**[Damage Check - Fetter of Fiber, Dromi(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Denton(2)]**

"Now with a boost from Ton, Marvin attacks the vanguard, now with Marvin's skill!" Leroy called out. "I can superior call two units of different grades to the rear guard from my deck and add 2000 to both, I superior call Diamond Shield Guardsmen, Gray and Support Wizard, Jest!"

**(26000+8000=34000)**

"I won't guard that one either," said Denton plainly.

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Guard Wizard, Edward(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"Just what I needed, a heal trigger, recover one damage, power to Gray," said Leroy excitedly.

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"Now we're talking, critical trigger, the power to Gray, critical to the vanguard!"

"Impressive, damage check," said Denton with a slight smirk.

**[Damage Check #1 - Mythic Beast, Fenrir(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Fetter of Leather, Leyding(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Denton(4)]**

"With a boost from Jest, Gray attacks your vanguard, with Jest's skill, when it enters the rest position, add 2000 power to all units!" explained Leroy.

**(23000+10000=33000)**

"I won't let that hit, generation guard! Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris!"

**Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, I send three cards from my drop zone into my soul, add 5000 to the shield and I guard," Denton explained as Iris appeared in between Gray and Fenrir.

"I end my turn," Leroy said with a smile, glad that he turned the tables on the young cardfighter.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken] [****Diamond Shield Guardsmen, Gray****] **

**[****Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****Support Wizard, Jest****]**

**Denton**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha****] [Mythic Beast, Fenrir] [****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha****]**

**[****Mythic Beast, Hati****] [Fetter Creator, Van] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(9), Denton(1)]**

"Stand and draw," said Denton as he suddenly smiled. "You played a great game Leroy, but I'm afraid you'll have to lose now,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Leroy confused. "I have nine cards in my hand and three damage, I think we both know that you can't win."

"Oh really, is that so, then it seems I'll have to show you," Denton said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Great beast that hunts the almighty, draw up your bow, and shoot them down! Generation Stride! Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir!"

**Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Fenrir howled loudly as a blue light enveloped him, as the light faded away, he took on a new appearance, he wore a light blue archer's robe that went down to the middle of his torso, in his right hand was a large bow, and strapped to his back were a bundle of arrows.

"With Fenrir's stride skill, soul charge three cards, then when the vanguard performs a soulblast, I can counterblast and call one of the soulblasted cards to the rear guard, with the skill of both Kotonohas, whenever a card enters the soul during my turn, they gain 1000 power, since three cards entered the soul, add 3000 to both," Denton explained. "Now with Great Deity Huntsmen, Fenrir's skill, I soulblast four cards, add 5000 to my front row, with the skill of Hati, add 1000 power to it whenever a card leaves the soul, add 4000 to Hati!"

"You're adding a lot of power to your units, but it still won't be enough to beat me," said Leroy.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not done yet, with the skill of Goddess of Transitory, Awanami that left my soul, I soul charge, add 1000 power to both Kotonohas, now with the other part of Fenrir's stride skill, I counterblast and call Awanami to the rear guard, Awanami's Revelation," Denton explained as he then checked the top card of his deck, as he did, a grin creased his face. "Send this to the soul, Van rests, since a card was sent to the soul due to a revelation, add 2000 power to both Kotonohas, with Van's skill, since it rested due to an effect, add 2000 to the Kotonoha in front of Hati, then with Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir's other skill, I can soul charge for every rear-guard I control as long I have seven or fewer cards in my soul, since I have five rear-guards, I soul charge five cards, add 5000 to both Kotonohas."

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Leroy as he stepped back in surprise and calculated how much power Denton's units have accumulated.

"Now with a boost from Hati, the first Kotonoha attacks your vanguard!" Denton exclaimed.

**(27000+11000=38000)**

"Crap, that's a lot of power," said Leroy as he dropped a card from his hand. "Generation guard! Unmatched Defense Sorcerer, Edward!"

**Unmatched Defense Sorcerer, Edward**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

As Kotonoha was nearing Ken, a light shone, as it faded, an old man with a white beard stood in between them, in his hand he held a scepter, he then raised it into the air, once he did, a barrier was created.

"With Edward's skill, since I have two units of the same grade on my field, add 5000 to the shield, then I intercept with Orvil and Gray, with Orvil's skill, when it intercepts, I counterblast and add 5000 to his shield and 5000 power to the vanguard until the end of your turn, then with the skill of Gray, when he intercepts, I can draw two cards!" Leroy explained as Kotonoha's attack was stopped.

"You used more shield than you needed to, but by doing that, you were able to increase your hand along with the power of your vanguard, that was quite clever," said Denton. "Now I use the skill of Shackle Fetter, Gelgja in my soul, send it to the bottom of the deck, Kotonoha stands, add 3000 power, then I soul charge two cards, add 2000 power to both Kotonohas, then add 3000 power to the second Kotonoha, now the Kotonoha that stood attacks your vanguard!"

**(27000+ 5000=32000)**

"N-No guard," said Leroy.

**[Damage Check - Regal Wizard Knight, Anthony(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Denton(4)]**

"Don't think my Kotonoha is done yet, with the skill of Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro that was sent to my drop zone from the soulblast, send it to the bottom of my deck, Kotonoha stands!" said Denton. "Now Kotonoha attacks the vanguard again!"

**(32000)**

"I guard that one," said Leroy as he dropped two grade 0s.

"Now Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir attacks the vanguard!" said Denton as Fenrir took up his bow and fired an arrow at Ken.

**(31000+5000=36000)**

"Complete guard with Guard Wizard, Edward!" exclaimed Leroy as a younger version of Edward appeared and stopped Fenrir's attack.

"Triple drive," said Denton.

**[Drive Check #1 - Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dreaming Dragon (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to the resting Kotonoha," said Denton.

**[Drive Check #3 - Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical Trigger)]**

"Today just isn't your day, critical to the Kotonoha that stood, the power to the other Kotonoha," said Denton. "Now my Kotonoha attacks your vanguard for a fourth time!"

**(32000+5000=37000)**

"I use the skill of Ken, when he's being attacked, I counterblast and send three cards of the same grade in my drop zone to the bottom of the deck, then I can look at the top five cards of the deck, send two cards of different grades among them to the guardian circle!" Leroy explained as he looked at the top five cards of his deck and sent two cards to the guardian circle, putting Ken's total power to 26000. "And then I guard with two more cards, finally I survived your Kotonoha's attacks,"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, now I use the skill of Shackle Fetter, Gelgja in my soul, it goes to the bottom of my deck, Kotonoha stands, add 3000 power, then I soul charge two cards, add 2000 power to both Kotonohas, then add 3000 power to the second Kotonoha," Denton explained.

"What, when did you get another Gelgja into the soul, I saw all your soul charges and never saw it?" Leroy asked.

"I sent it to the soul when I used Awanami's revelation," replied Denton. "Now my Kotonoha attacks once again!"

**(37000+5000=42000)**

"I...don't guard," said Leroy.

**[Damage Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"OH YEAH!" Leroy exclaimed with much happiness. "I recover one damage, the power goes to Ken, that's right I'm still in this, now end your turn already,"

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Denton(4)]**

"Uh Leroy, you do know that I have another Kotonoha, right?" Denton interrupted as he pointed to his second Kotonoha, once he did, Leroy stopped his celebrating and began to sweat, as he looked at the four remaining cards in his hand and saw he only had 20000 shield left.

"Okay then, it's time, with a boost from Awanami, my second Kotonoha attacks your vanguard!" Denton exclaimed.

**(40000+7000=47000)**

"Shit, no...guard," said Leroy as he hung his head in defeat as Kotonoha blasted Ken over and over.

**[Damage Check - Wandering Sorceress, Octana(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(6), Denton(4)]**

Once Leroy sixth card entered the damage zone, area around them began to fade away, once it fully faded away, Leroy and Denton were back at the park.

"I can't believe it, you were able to attack seven times in one turn," Leroy said. "You're really strong,"

"I wouldn't say that, if I'm being completely honest, I was holding back during that fight," said Denton plainly as Leroy's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, but I know you'll get better, you were chosen after all," said Denton.

"Okay, what's going on, my old deck disappeared and was replaced with a clan I've never seen and now you're saying I'm chosen, who are you?" asked Leroy.

"My name is Denton, Denton...Lesters," the purple-haired boy answered.

"Wait, you're THE Denton Lesters, head of the Lesters Corporation, the top Vanguard corporation in the entire United States," said Leroy surprised. "But what are you doing here in New Jersey, and what do you know about my deck and this clan, I want my old deck back, it means a lot to me,"

Denton then walked to him and gave him a white envelope with a golden stamp. "If you want to find what you seek, then become one with that deck and win this tournament," he said as he began walking away, then suddenly, he disappeared.

"What the, how did he do that," said Leroy as he then opened the envelope and inside was a letter, as Leroy read the letter, it said, 'You have been invited to participate in the Titan Cup'.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto RC: **Forerunner

**Auto RC: **If you have a unit with _Catastrophe_ on your field, add +4000 to this unit.

* * *

**Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti**

**Grade 0, Power: 6000**

**Auto RC Catastrophe 2: **When this unit is placed on RC, draw a card.

* * *

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto RC Catastrophe 3: **When this unit is placed on RC, select one unit on your field, add +2000 to it and draw.

* * *

**Fervent Dragon**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto RC Catastrophe 2: **Add +5000 to this unit.

* * *

**Support Wizard, Jest**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Auto RC: **When this card rests, add +2000 to all units you control.

* * *

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto VC/RC: **When this card attacks a unit that is grade 2 or higher, add +5000 to it until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Wandering Sorceress, Octana**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

**Auto RC: **When this unit intercepts, add +5000 to its shield.

* * *

**Dispelling Sorceror, Orvil**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

**Auto RC CB1: **When this unit intercepts, you may pay the cost, if you do, add +5000 to its shield until the end of the battle and +5000 to your vanguard until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Diamond Shield Guardsmen, Gray**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto RC: **When this unit intercepts, draw two cards.

* * *

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto VC CB1 & Send three cards of the same grade to the bottom of your deck: **When this unit is being attacked, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top five cards of your deck, select two cards of different grades, send them to GC.

**Auto VC CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, superior call two cards of different grades from your deck to RC, add +3000 to both until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC: **When this unit attacks a vanguard, superior call two cards of different grades to RC, add +2000 to both until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Unmatched Defense Sorceror, Edward**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto GC: **When this card is placed on GC, if you control two units of the same grade, add +5000 to its shield.

* * *

**Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC SB4: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, add +5000 to your front row, then if you have seven or fewer cards in your soul, SC for every RG you control.


	4. A Lonely Maiden

**Chapter Four: A Lonely Maiden **

After the fight, Leroy sat back down and looked through his deck some more, after about ten minutes, he saw Joel walking towards him, but he seemed to have a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Joel, it's good to see you, look at this," said Leroy as he got up and showed his deck to Joel. "My Royal Paladin deck is gone, and now I have this deck,"

"You too," said Joel as he took out his deck and showed it to Leroy. "Look at this clan, it isn't the Dark Irregulars,"

"IgNoble," said Leroy as he read the name of Joel's clan. "You must've been chosen just like me," he said.

"What? Chosen?" Joel said with a bewildered look as Leroy explained his encounter with Denton and the invitation for the tournament.

"What, you met Denton Lesters and was personally invited to the Titan Cup?" said Joel. "I'm so jealous,"

"Wait a minute, you've heard of this tournament?" asked Leroy.

"You haven't, the Titan Cup is an international tournament that is being sponsored by the Lesters Corporation, you must be invited in order to participate, some are handpicked by the corporation, but most are chosen at random, those who are invited have to form a team of three, there will be tournaments to determine who will be each nation's representative team," Joel explained. "Actually, the U.S representative tournament starts this Saturday,"

"Really, nice, so Joel, wanna be part of my team?" asked Leroy.

"Would I ever! With our new clans, we'll win the whole tournament," replied Joel. "So how will we prepare?"

"Let's discuss that at school tomorrow," said Leroy as he took out his deck. "I challenge you to a cardfight,"

The next day, Leroy and Joel were walking through the halls of their school, Ferguson High, as they were walking, they began to talk about what to do for the tournament, but before any of that, they needed a third member.

"Should we ask Benny?" Joel suggested.

"I don't think so, he's a cool kid, but I'm not sure if he's strong enough," replied Leroy. "Why don't we ask your brother?" he asked as Joel frowned a bit.

"Let's not do that, I don't think he'd want to be on a team with me, besides we're not on the best terms right now," said Joel.

"Well there's one thing that's clear, they have to be super strong, but where would we-" began Leroy as he looked to Joel, but as he did, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry there, are you oka-" said Leroy as he turned to see the person he bumped into, it was a girl with long ginger hair, she had on purple glasses, she wore a light blue shirt and blue jeans. "Oh, hello Andrea," he said, Andrea looked straight at him but didn't say a word.

"C'mon, don't be like that my beautiful rose," said Joel with a flirtatious tone as both Andrea and Leroy shot a glare at him, then Andrea walked into her class.

"Was it something I said?" asked Joel as Leroy facepalmed.

"Trying to flirt with Andrea Rose again," said Leroy. "She's the prettiest girl in our class, every boy in the class is trying to get with her,"

"All except for you Leroy," stated Joel.

"Her looks have never appealed to me that much," replied Leroy. "Besides there's something else about her that worries me, it's almost the end of our sophomore year and I noticed that Andrea has never spoken to anyone, the three of us have the same classes, and still I've never seen her interact with other students, only the teachers,"

"I guess you have a point, there must be some reason for it," said Joel as the two walked into the classroom.

After school, Leroy met Joel at the school gate and began walking, as they were, they continued to discuss the preparations for the tournament, but they still couldn't come up with the third candidate to join their team.

"I never knew that we knew so little cardfighters," groaned Joel as he and Leroy began walking down the sidewalk.

"Well I know someone we could ask, but I'm not sure if he'll know someone," said Leroy as the two stopped at a small building, as they went inside, they were greeted by a male voice. "Welcome to Card Shop Future, with vanguard we'll strive for a better tomorrow,"

"Hey there Uncle Mark," said Leroy as he turned to the man.

"Hello Leroy, do you need anything?" asked Mark.

"Well I was invited to participate in the Titan Cup, I formed a team with Joel, but we need a third member," replied Leroy. "Do you happen to know anybody who would join us?"

"The Titan Cup, wow Leroy, no one in the shop has gotten an invitation, as for a third member, I don't think so," replied Mark as he looked up and then smiled and pointed behind them. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Huh?" the two boys said confused, as they turned around, their eyes widened.

"I don't believe it, it's Andrea Rose, I didn't know she was a cardfighter," whispered Joel to the other two.

"She's actually a regular here, but she doesn't talk to anyone, but I fought her once and she's pretty strong too," said Mark.

Joel then smiled and walked over to Andrea, who was looking over some cards. "Well if it isn't my beautiful rose, we meet again," he said as both Leroy and Mark facepalm at the same time.

"So, he's at it again with the flirting I take it?" asked Mark.

"Yep, this time it's with Andrea it seems, but just like his other attempts, he's totally screwing up," replied Leroy with a sigh. "Joel is a great friend who will stand by your side no matter what, but when it comes to flirting, he's a complete failure, I wonder why he keeps flirting with so many girls anyways."

"Well, it's like they say, perseverance is a virtue," stated Mark to which Leroy sighed again.

"Please don't let him hear you say that," whispered Leroy.

"I didn't know you were a cardfighter, how would you like to have a fight with me, maybe we can get to know each other," said Joel, but Andrea's gaze on her cards remained steadfast.

Joel internally cursed at himself, then another plan came to him. "Those are some nice cards, mind if I check one out," he said as he reached to the table and grabbed one card. "Wow, this card is cool, as for its clan, I-...Leroy, come quick, her cards," said Joel as Leroy began to walk towards him, but as he did, he was stopped by a sudden movement.

"Don't touch that!" exclaimed Andrea angrily as she swiped the card from Joel's hand.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I was going to give it back," Joel said while scratching his head.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Leroy as he stood next to Joel.

"Oh yeah, her card, it belonged to a clan I've never seen before," replied Joel.

Leroy then walked behind Andrea and took a peek at her cards, as he did, he read the name of her clan. "Dragocore," he said. "You're right, I've never seen this clan before, it's just like ours, Andrea, where'd you get that deck?"

"What if I don't want to tell you," replied Andrea plainly, still looking at her cards.

"Please my beautiful rose, if you won't do it for him, do it for me," said Joel.

"That reminds me, can you cut it out with the 'beautiful rose' thing, it's really annoying," Andrea continued.

"Okay Andrea, I challenge you," said Leroy as he took out his deck. "If I win, you tell me how you got that deck,"

"Fine then, and if I win, you two stay away from me for good, got it," said Andrea.

"Alright then it's time to begi-" Leroy began as he was interrupted by a voice to his side.

"Now wait just a moment Leroy, I want to be the one who takes her on," said Joel.

"But I'm the one who challenged her," protested Leroy.

"I want to see the power of her new clan, let me take her on please," replied Joel.

"It really doesn't matter which one of you I fight," Andrea stated.

"Alright then Joel, you take her on this time," said Leroy.

"Hold on there kids," said Mark as he walked over to them. "Since you three are the only ones here right now, how would you like to fight using the Holo-Fight System,"

"What, you have one? Here? Now?" asked Leroy excitedly.

"Yep, it was shipped in this morning, it's only a miniature version though, not the ones you'd see on television, follow me, it's in the back," said Mark as he led the three into a small, dark room, as he opened the lights, the three teens saw only one fight table.

"You two know how to use the Holo-Fight System right?" asked Mark as Andrea and Joel walked over to each of the ends.

"Yeah," replied the two as they put on a special bracelet, then they prepared their starting vanguard and hand.

"I'll be in the other room, call if you need anything," said Mark as he left the room and closed the door.

"You ready Andrea?" asked Joel.

"Sure, let's get this over with," replied Andrea plainly.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" said Joel.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Dragon Starter, Mecca!" said Andrea.

**Dragon Starter, Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

As the two stood up their vanguards, their bracelets began to glow and the area around them changed, soon they were in what looked like an ancient village, next to Joel, Deren materialized, he was clad in black armor, wore a black helmet, and had a sword in his hand, next to Andrea, Mecca materialized, she was a small red dragon, she had goggles on her head, and she wore an orange tunic.

"That clan, I've never heard of it," Andrea noted with a bit of a surprise.

"The name of this clan is IgNoble, and it's going to blow you away," said Joel. "I hope you don't mind if I go first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Joel(5), Andrea(5)]**

"I draw, I ride Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju!" said Joel as light surrounded Deren and an armored black dragon stood in his place.

**Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Deren moves back, now with Conju's skill, when he's placed on the vanguard circle, I can look at the top three cards of my deck, I send one of them to my hand, the rest go to the bottom of my deck," explained Joel. "With that, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Starter, Mecca] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Joel(6), Andrea(5)]**

"Okay then, draw," said Andrea. "I ride Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza!" she said as fire surrounded Mecca, then a young male blue dragon wearing scout attire stood in her place.

**Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Mecca moves back, then with Mecca's skill, she rests, I then look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one and send the rest to the deck and shuffle, then I can select a unit on my field and give it 2000 power, I chose Yuza," explained Andrea. "Now Yuza attacks the vanguard, with his skill, if I have one or more cards in my bind zone, add 2000 power!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive trigger check,"

**[Drive Check - Boundless Dragon, Leko(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Jet Wing Familiar, Falc(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Andrea(0)]**

"I end my turn," said Andrea.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Joel(6), Andrea(5)]**

"I stand and draw, now I ride Lightless Blade Dragon!" exclaimed Joel as darkness surrounded Conju and in his place stood a white dragon holding a pitch-black sword.

**Lightless Blade Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Now I call Unholy Mage, Kei, and Black Wing Messenger, with Messenger's skill, I counterblast and draw" continued Joel. "Now Kei attacks the vanguard, now I activate Kei's Dusk 3!"

"Dusk?" asked Andrea confused.

"Dusk is the keyword skill for IgNoble, it's activated when I have a specified number of cards in my hand, since Kei has Dusk 3, I must have three or more cards in my hand to use it," Joel explained. "With Kei's Dusk, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Thunderbolt Dragonmaster, Odin(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Andrea(1)]**

"Now with a boost from Deren, Lightless Blade attacks the vanguard,"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Once again, I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Damned Wings, Nimizu(G2)]**

"Alright then, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragonmaster Sorceress, Rouge(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Andrea(2)]**

"With Lightless Blade's skill, since it hit the vanguard, add 2000 power to Black Wing Messenger, then I draw," said Joel. "Now Black Wing attacks the vanguard,"

**(7000+2000=9000)**

"I guard that one," said Andrea.

"I'll end it there, over to you,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Black Wing Messenger****] [Lightless Blade Dragon] [****Unholy Mage, Kei****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Joel(7), Andrea(4)]**

"Stand and draw, here we go, I ride Fiery Cannon Dragon!" said Andrea as Yuza shone brightly, then in his place stood a red dragon with a huge cannon on his back.

**Fiery Cannon Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"With Fiery Cannon's skill, I counterblast and bind one card in my drop zone, Kei retreats!" explained Andrea as Kei became encased in fire and left the battlefield. "Then with the skill of Mecca, she rests, then I look at the top three cards of my deck and bind one then add 2000 power to Fiery Cannon, now I call Boundless Dragon, Leko, now I use Leko's Requiem 3!"

"O.k, what's Requiem?" asked Leroy and Joel.

"Listen up, Requiem is a keyword skill unique to Dragocore, it's activated when I have a specific number of cards in my bind zone, it's actually quite similar to your Dusk," explained Andrea as the two boys nodded their heads. "With Leko's Requiem, I can countercharge and soulcharge, now Leko attacks your Black Wing Messenger,"

**(7000)**

"No guard," said Joel as he placed his card in the drop zone.

"Now my Fiery Cannon is coming for your vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard," said Joel as he threw down a grade 1.

"That's it, I only need a trigger, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"Just what I need, a critical trigger, all effects to Fiery Cannon," said Andrea as her unit broke through Joel's guard.

"Tch, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Merciless Assassin, Tennyson(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Black Arctic Mage, Toya(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Andrea(2)]**

"Ok, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Lightless Blade Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Boundless Dragon, Leko****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Joel(6), Andrea(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I hope you're ready Andrea because you're about to meet my new ace," said Joel as he raised a card into the air. "Jet black wings, it's time, descend and cloak the battlefield in endless shadows! Ride! Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel!"

**Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Lightless Blade Dragon screamed loudly before being encased in a black aura, within the aura, he began to change form, once the aura vanished, a completely new unit appeared, it was a tall young male, he had a dark skin tone, was clad in black armor from the neck down, large pitch-black wings sprouted from his back, and in his hand was a large dark blade, all the black he had on was greatly contrasted by his flowing snow-white hair.

"Not a bad ace, he looks strong," said Andrea. "He's a lot handsomer than you as well,"

"You take that back!" exclaimed Joel who looked offended.

Leroy then began to laugh. "She's right you know," he joked.

"Not you too, whatever," said Joel with an annoyed look. "Back to the fight, I activate Deren's skill, I send three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, then I draw one card, I then call Damned Wings, Nimizu, Sinful Blademaster, Chiren, and Merciless Assassin, Tennyson to the rear guard, with Tennyson's Dusk, Mecca retreats, with a boost from Tennyson, Nimizu attacks Leko!"

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"No guard, Leko retires,"

"Now with a boost from Deren, Palandel attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Now for my twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Ignoble Medic, Kaide (Heal Trigger)]**

"Not bad, a heal trigger, recover one damage, power to Chiren,"

"Damage Check,"

**[Damage Check - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

A smile came to Andrea's face as the red icon appeared. "Alright a draw trigger, my vanguard powers up, I draw," she said.

**Damage: [Joel(2), Andrea(3)]**

"No worries, Chiren attacks your vanguard, with Chiren's skill, I discard a card from my hand, add 7000 power!"

**(14000+7000=21000)**

"Not happening, I guard that one," said Andrea as she placed down two guardians.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu****] [Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel] [****Sinful Bladesmaster, Chiren****]**

**[****Merciless Assassin, Tennyson****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Boundless Dragon, Leko****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Joel(5), Andrea(3)]**

"Stand and draw, I'll admit, that was a cool ace, now let me introduce you to mine," said Andrea as she raised a card in the air. "Lady of strength and beauty, defeat all who stand before you with grace and skill! I ride! Dragon Maiden, Sasha!"

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Fiery Cannon Dragon was then surrounded by a pillar of flame, much larger than the previous ones, then a hand reached out from the fire, immediately the fire dispersed and a new unit appeared, it was a tall young lady, she had flowing green hair, was clothed in a formal white dress with blue designs, and beside her stood a large blue dragon.

"That's your ace, she's just as pretty as you," Joel noted with awe.

"Don't go trying to flirt with her too Joel," said Leroy with a chuckle.

"Shut it, there's no way I'd ever be desperate enough to flirt with a hologram," said Joel annoyed.

"Really, if you ask me, that's the closest you'll get to having a girlfriend," said Andrea with a smirk.

"Not this again, just continue your turn already," retorted Joel.

"Fine then, I liberate the generation zone," said Andrea as she dropped a grade 3 from her hand. "Dragon who rules the mighty tempest, blow all those who stand before you away! Generation Stride! Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel!"

**Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Sasha was then surrounded by a powerful wind, once the wind dispersed, a large white dragon stood in her place, it was clad in teal armor, and had wings which appeared to be made from wind.

"Now with Sasha's stride skill, I bind two cards in my drop zone, then I call two units from my bind zone, add 5000 power to each, from the bind zone I superior call Blazing Messenger and Fiery Cannon Dragon, add 5000 power to both, with Fiery Cannon's skill, I bind a card in my drop zone and retreat Chiren," said Andrea. "Now I call Thunderbolt Dragonmaster, Odin, with Odin's Requiem, I draw two cards, now Odin attacks Nimizu!"

**(10000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Horaciel attacks the vanguard!" exclaimed Andrea as Horaciel's wings became a tornado and came charging toward Palandel. "I activate Horaciel's skill, I bind the top card of my deck, then I superior call Snowfall Dragonmaster, Yuki and Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara from my bind zone!"

**(26000)**

"Not happening, Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako, quintet wall!" exclaimed Joel as five guardians appeared in front of Palandel.

"So your vanguard's total power is 41000 aye, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Magma Shield Defender, Croy(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Medicinal Dragon Mage, Mizu (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, power to Yuki!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Crimson Fangs, Beodra(G2)]**

"With a boost from Kiara, Yuki attacks the vanguard!"

**(16000+7000=23000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Supporter Black Dragon, Myst(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Andrea(2)]**

"Now with a boost from Blazing Messenger, Fiery Cannon attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+12000=26000)**

"Generation guard! Corruption Dragon Kelion!" exclaimed Joel as a deranged black dragon appeared and created a barrier.

**Corruption Dragon Kelion**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Kelion's skill, if I have two or more cards in my hand, add 5000 to the shield," explained Joel as Fiery Cannon's attack was stopped.

"That will be it for my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu****] [Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel] [****R****]**

**[****Merciless Assassin, Tennyson****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Fiery Cannon Dragon****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha] [****Snowfall Dragonmaster, Yuki****]**

**[****Blazing Messenger****] [R] [****Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Joel(2), Andrea(6)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," said Joel as he dropped a grade 3. "Black knight who wields the icy blade, come forth and freeze the hearts of my adversaries! Generation stride! Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz!"

**Cold-Hearted Knight. Froz**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Palandel raised his sword into the air and flapped his wings as an icy wind surrounded him, once the wind dispersed, a middle-aged man appeared, he had long icy colored hair, was clad in black armor with various white snowflake designs, and in his hand was a large blade covered in ice.

"Now I use Palandel's stride skill, I draw two cards, then I can superior call a card from my deck or drop zone, I superior call Corrupted Beast, Leopald from the drop zone, then I can add 4000 power to it and another unit, add 4000 power to Leopald and Nimizu, with Leopald's skill, I can retreat one rear guard and draw cards equal to its grade, I retreat Yuki and draw three cards, now with Deren's skill, three cards from my drop zone go to the bottom of my deck, then I draw one card,"

"That's quite impressive," said Andrea. "You started your turn with three cards and now you have eight cards,"

"Yes, the IgNoble clan's main skill revolves around the hand," Leroy noted. "Because of that, he can increase his hand with very little effort,"

"Behind Leopald, I call Black Star Mage, Maka, now I activate Froz's skill!" exclaimed Joel. "I counterblast and discard a card from my hand, then I can add 3000 power to all units, I then use the skill again adding another 3000 power to all of my units making a total of 6000 to all units, now with a boost from Tennyson, Nimizu attacks the vanguard, with Tennyson's Dusk, Kiara retreats!"

**(18000+13000=31000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Mage of The Holy Flute(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Andrea(3)]**

"Now Deren boosts, Froz attacks the vanguard!"

**(32000+11000=43000)**

"Complete guard with Magma Shield Defender, Croy!" exclaimed Andrea.

"Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dawn Slayer, Christian(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all of the effects go to Nimizu,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger]**

"Nice a critical trigger, all effects to Nimizu again, now Nimizu attacks the vanguard!"

**(18000+10000=28000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Flame Dagger Swordsmen, Hiro(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Andrea(5)]**

"Now with a boost from Maka, Leopald attacks the vanguard, this will end it!"

**(20000+14000=34000)**

"Nice try but there's no way I'm going to lose! Generation guard! Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel!" exclaimed Andrea as a young boy in a white robe appeared with a large white dragon with angelic wings.

**Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, I bind two cards from my deck, then if I have five or more bound cards, add 5000 to the shield, then I guard," explained Andrea as Leopald's attack was successfully blocked.

"Fine then, I end my turn," said Joel.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu****] [Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel] [****Corrupted Beast, Leopald****]**

**[****Merciless Assassin, Tennyson****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****Black Star Mage, Maka****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Fiery Cannon Dragon****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha] [****R****]**

**[****Blazing Messenger****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Joel(8), Andrea(2)]**

"Stand and draw, I use Sasha's generation break 2, at the beginning of my ride phase, I can add 1000 power to my front row rear-guards for every card in my bind zone, since I have five, add 5000 to Fiery Cannon, now I use Blazing Messenger's skill, by binding it from the rear guard, I can now stride without paying a cost," said Andrea as she picked up a card in her G zone and raised it into the air. "Illustrious musician that travels the world, play your tune and entrance those around you! Generation stride! Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira!"

**Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Both Sasha and the dragon beside her screamed loudly as flame surrounded them, once the fire dispersed, a tall young woman stood in her place, she had short red hair, wore a revealing blue bard's tunic, in her hand was a small harp, and beside her was a red dragon who had a mandolin in hand.

"Now with stride skill, I bind two cards in my drop zone, then I superior call Sandstorm Dragonmaster, Adoro and Aid Dragon, Niercis behind him, add 5000 power to both, with Niercis' Requiem, if it's called to the back row, it obtains boost," Andrea explained. "I call Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute behind Fiery Cannon, with a boost from Niercis, Adoro attacks the vanguard, with Fiery Cannon's skill, Leopald retreats, then with Adoro's skill, add 2000 power!"

**(17000+15000=32000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Nimizu, with Nimizu's skill, when she intercepts, add 10000 to the shield," said Joel.

"Now with a boost from Holy Flute, Fiery Cannon attacks your vanguard!"

**(14000+8000=22000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Andrea(5)]**

"Now Mira attacks the vanguard, with Mira's skill, I soulblast and do a G flip, now for every card face up in my G zone, one of your rear-guards must retreat, since I have three cards face up, retreat three rear guards!" Andrea explained as Joel's eyes widened.

"But I only have three rear guards left, ok then, they all retreat," said Joel reluctantly as what remained of his field vanished away.

"That's not it, for every rear-guard retreated by this skill, I can call a card from the bind zone, and add 5000 power to it," Andrea continued. "Now from the bind zone, I call Flame Dagger Swordsmen, Hiro, Corruption Slayer, Lance, and Boundless Dragon, Leko, add 5000 power to all three, now Mira, go!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Dusk Shield Guardian!"

"O.k then, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Lance!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Dragon Swordsmen, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

"There we go, a stand trigger, all effects to Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute, now with a boost from Leko, Hiro attacks the vanguard, with Hiro's skill, I bind a card in my hand, add 3000 power, I use the same skill once more!"

**(21000+12000=33000)**

"_I only have 25000 shield left in my hand, her Lance will be attacking with a total of 32000 power and two critical, if I guard this one, I can't guard the next one, so I'll let this hit and block her last attack,"_ Joel thought to himself. "No guard, damage check," he said.

**[Damage Check - Black Sword Rookie, Deren(G0)]**

**Damage: [Joel(5), Andrea(5)]**

"Now with a boost from Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute, Lance attacks the vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add an additional 5000 power!" exclaimed Andrea as Lance came charging toward Palandel.

**(24000+13000=37000)**

"No, I didn't know he could increase his power!" exclaimed Joel as he looked at his hand. "I don't guard,"

**[Damage Check - Damned Wings, Nimizu(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(6), Andrea(5)]**

As the sixth card fell into Joel's damage zone, Palandel began to vanish, soon it was completely gone, at the same time, the area around them was beginning to change, soon the image was gone and the three found themselves back in the small room, after picking up their cards, they all walked out into the main area of the store.

"Dammit, I really thought I could hold on," said Joel as he scratched his head. "You're one strong cardfighter, Andrea,"

"I agree, my uncle was right, I want to fight you too," said Leroy as he then frowned. "But we made a deal, Joel and I will stay away from you from now on."

"Oh yeah, we did agree on that," said Andrea as he closed her eyes and began thinking. "You know what, forget what I said, that was a great fight Joel, it seems you're a lot better at cardfighting than flirting,"

"Thanks, I'll take that as...a compliment," said Joel as his eyebrows twitched in an annoyed manner.

"By the way Leroy, you asked me where I got my deck, right?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah, I did," replied Leroy.

"Well, the thing is, I'm not really sure how it happened," Andrea said. "Before this clan came to me, I used to be a Kagero user, then about three days ago, something strange happened, I was looking over my deck when suddenly, I found myself surrounded by a black space, I walked around until I saw a figure in the distance, as I ran to see who it was, I recognized it as my ace, Dragonic Overlord,"

"Let me guess, after that, the area around you looked you were in outer space, then you saw a beam of light split into six and one was coming right for you?" asked Leroy as Andrea nodded.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened, after they split, I saw a red light coming in my direction, but it hit Overlord, he was then covered in light, then Sasha appeared in his place," said Andrea. "I then found myself falling and that's when I was back in my room, but my deck had changed,"

"It seems that all three of us had a similar occurrence that resulted in our decks changing," said Joel.

"After I fought Denton, he told me that if I wanted to find what I seek, I must win the Titan Cup, but we need a third member," said Leroy as he turned to Andrea. "Andrea, would you like to be the third member of our team?"

"Me, in a team with you," said Andrea as she began to think. "Sure, the Titan Cup is a big tournament, winning the entire thing would be nice, I also want to find out what happened to my old deck,"

"Ok then, it's decided, the three of us shall be Team-" began Joel as he then realized something they were missing. "I just remembered, we don't have a team name,"

"I have an idea," said Andrea. "Why don't we call ourselves Team Trinovol, 'Tri' because there's three of us and 'novol' since that's the French word for new and we have new clans,"

"I take it you haven't been paying attention in French class, the French word for new is 'nouveau'," Joel said as he corrected her.

"I don't know Joel, I kind of like the name Trinovol, it has a nice ring to it," said Leroy.

"Fine then, if you say so Leroy, you're the one who was invited so you can decide on the name," said Joel.

"If he was the one invited, doesn't that make him the leader of our team as well," stated Andrea.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," replied Joel.

"Alright, from here on, the three of us shall be Team Trinovol, we'll win the Titan Cup and find the answer to the questions we want," said Leroy as the two pumped their fists in the air. "_Just you wait Denton, I'll win this tournament, and once I do, you'll tell me how to get back my old deck," _Leroy thought as the three exited the store.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto RC: **Forerunner

**Auto RC: **Send three cards from your drop zone to the bottom of your deck, if you do, draw a card.

* * *

**Dragon Starter, Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

**Auto RC: **Forerunner

**Auto RC: **Rest this unit, if you do, look at the top three cards of your deck, bind one of them and send the rest to the deck and shuffle, then select one unit you control, add +2000 to it.

* * *

**Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju **

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto VC: **When this unit is placed on VC, look at the top three cards of your deck, add one to your hand, send the rest to the bottom of your deck.

* * *

**Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto VC/RC: **When this unit attacks, if you have one or more bound cards, add +2000 to it.

* * *

**Lightless Blade Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto VC/RC: **When this unit's attack hits the vanguard, draw one card and add +2000 to one unit you control.

* * *

**Fiery Cannon Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto VC/RC CB1: **When this unit is placed on VC/RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, bind one card in your drop zone, retreat one rear guard your opponent controls.

* * *

**Darkwing Bladesmen, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto VC GB2: **At the beginning of your ride phase, discard a card from your hand, retreat one rear guard your opponent controls, add +3000 to your front row.

**Auto VC CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, draw two cards, superior call one card from your deck or drop zone, add +4000 to it and another unit you control.

* * *

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto VC GB2: **At the beginning of your ride phase, add +1000 to your front row rear guards for every card in your bind zone.

**Auto VC CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, bind two cards in your drop zone, then superior call two cards from your bind zone, add +5000 to each.

* * *

**Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Act VC CB1 & Discard a card from your hand: **You may pay the cost, if you, add +3000 to all units you control.

* * *

**Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC: **When this unit attacks the vanguard, bind the top card of your deck, then superior call two cards from the bind zone.

* * *

**Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC SB1 & Flip one "Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira" face up in your g zone: **When this unit attacks the vanguard, you may pay the cost if you do, for every card face up in your G zone, your opponent must retreat one rear guard they control, for every rear guard retreated by this skill, superior call one card from your bind zone, add +5000 to each.

* * *

**Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto GC: **When this unit is placed on GC, bind two cards from your deck, then if you have five or more bound cards, add +5000 to its shield.

* * *

**Corruption Dragon, Kelion**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto GC: **When this unit is placed on GC, if you have two or more cards in your hand, add +5000 to its shield.


	5. A Tyrant's Troubles

**Chapter Five: A Tyrant's Troubles**

As the three teens exited the card shop and headed to their homes, not far away, Nathan walked out of a nearby corner store with bags in his hands, but he had a distressed look on his face. As he began to walk in the direction of his house, he saw fewer and fewer people, the houses he passed by began to look worse and worse, soon he arrived at his house, it was small, had broken windows everywhere, and looked very run down.

"I see you're back," said a voice as Nathan looked behind him to see a tall man who looked about twenty years old, he had short brown hair and stubble beard, he had on a green T-shirt and wore long gray jeans.

"Oh, it's you, how's it going Alistar?" asked Nathan.

"Not good at all, it's been almost three days and you haven't brought me a single deck," said Alistar. "You know the deal Nathan, you go and get me vanguard decks, in exchange, I give you money for you and your-"

"Hey, big brother's back," said a voice from Nathan's house as two children emerged, it was a boy and a girl, they both looked to be younger than ten years old, they both had short blue hair, wore worn-out clothes and their faces were lightly covered in dirt, but still, a look of happiness came to their faces as they ran to Nathan.

"Dante, Sonia, have you two been good while I've been out," said Nathan as he bent down and wiped the dirt from his sibling's faces.

"Yeah, Dante and I were really good today," said Sonia as a smile came to her face. "Something smells really good,"

"Oh yeah, I brought you and Dante something," said Nathan as he reached into his bag and pulled something. "I bought you some meat pies, they were having a sale for them at the store, they're hot and ready to eat," he said as he gave one to Dante and Sonia.

"Wow, these are really good!" said Dante. "Thanks, Nathan, you're the best," he said as he and his older sister walked back inside the house.

"As I was saying, I get decks and you get money for you and your siblings," said Alistar as Nathan's smile disappeared. "Look, you don't have to get me those decks, but if you don't, who's going to help them, ever since your parents died in a plane crash, you've been their only ray of hope, without you, they would surely fall into depression, but the opposite is true as well, without them, _you'd_ fall into depression as well, don't you want to preserve those happy looks on their faces, because if you do, you know what has to be done," said Alistar as he began to walk away from Nathan.

"_I don't know why, but I don't believe you're doing this because you want to, there must be something else...If there is something wrong, we can help you," _Leroy's words raced inside Nathan's mind as he walked to the back of an abandoned house, a good distance from his house, once he was sure nobody was around, he punched the wall.

"Why...why is this happening to us!" he exclaimed. "What did we ever do to deserve this, mom, dad, why did you have to leave us all alone!" he continued punching the wall, soon his hands became red, but he didn't care. "What about Dante and Sonia, I'm their big brother, I'm supposed to protect them, I'm supposed to make them happy, I'm supposed to be a person they can be proud of, they think I'm so great, but I'm not, I have to steal the decks of innocent people just so we can survive," he said as he sank down to the ground and began to cry, he then took out his deck and looked at it and closed his eyes, but as he opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark space.

"What the, where am I," said Nathan confused as he got up and began walking around, soon he saw a large figure in the distance, as Nathan ran over to it, he recognized the figure. "It's you, Beast Deity, Azure Dragon, but how, what are you doing here," he said, but the dragon doesn't respond.

"I must be dreaming, this can't be real," said Nathan as suddenly the area around him changed, like he was in outer space, in the distance, he saw a large beam of light heading toward Earth, as it hit the atmosphere, it split into six smaller lights, it didn't take Nathan long to realize that a gray light was coming toward him.

"If this is just a dream, nothing here will hurt me," said Nathan as he stood still as the light hit Azure Dragon, a light encased the blue dragon as its form changed, when the light faded away, a new figure stood in his place, it was a man, he was clad in silver armor from head to toe that was designed with very meticulous markings, he had on a flowing red cape, in his hand was a large silver lance, and in a low menacing voice, he spoke to Nathan.

"Hello, my vanguard," he said as Nathan found himself sinking, soon he found himself back where he was.

"What in the world, I must've dreamt that, it can't be rea-" he said as he looked down at his deck, but they weren't the same cards or the same clan, it was one he had never heard of before.

"Astral Villainy," said Nathan as he read out the clan's name, he then looked through the cards, getting an understanding of their skills, but he stopped once he saw the last card.

"It's you, the person from my dream," said Nathan as he looked at the armored figure, then looked at his name. "Villainous Tyrant, Astorias,"

"That was no dream, so it appears you too have been chosen," said a voice behind Nathan, as he turned, he saw a tall boy with short purple hair.

"What the, I thought there was no one around, who are you?" asked Nathan surprised. "And what do you mean by chosen?"

"My name is Denton Lesters," replied Denton as he then gave Nathan an envelope. "Form a team of three and enter this tournament, then you'll know what I mean,"

"Wait a minute, if you won't explain what you're talking about, why should I enter this tournament?" asked Nathan.

"The winner of the U.S. representative tournament will win a sizeable amount of prize money, with that money, you can help your siblings," Denton replied.

_"How did he know that,"_ thought Nathan. "Where is the tournament taking place anyways?"

"It will be in Washington D.C., the tournament will be a bit over a week long," Denton replied.

"But what about my siblings, who will look after them?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle that part, just worry about finding a team," said Denton as he suddenly vanished.

"That was weird," said Nathan as he looked at his new deck. "Ok then, I'll do it, I've been given a chance to change my life and I'll grab it with open arms, but first I need a team, but who do I ask, definitely not Leroy and Joel, I doubt they'd want to fight with me,"

Nathan then walked back to his house, right next to his house was Alistar's, as he came out, he saw Nathan walking in his general direction, but more importantly, he couldn't help but notice the smile on the teen's face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Alistar asked as Nathan turned to him.

"I'm going to change my life because I have this," said Nathan as he showed his deck to Alistar.

Alistar looked with little interest. "So what, you're going to change your life with your deck, you were already doing that by getting me decks,"

"No you dummy, look at the clan," said Nathan.

"What about the clan, why should that matte-," Alistar said with a raised brow as he moved up to read the name of his clan, but as he did, his eyes widened.

"W-What is that clan, I've never heard of it?" he asked.

"This clan is called Astral Villainy, with this clan, I'll change my life, along with Dante and Sonia's," said Nathan with a grin.

"I think I have an idea, why don't you hand me that deck," said Alistar as a look of surprise appeared on Nathan's face.

"Why should I, what could you possibly want with it?" asked Nathan suspiciously.

"Think about it Nathan, you have a one of a kind deck in your hand if I showed that to my clients, who knows how much they'll pay to get it," Alistar explained. "Look on the bright side, if we do this, we can split the money fifty fifty, imagine the life you can give your siblings,"

"Thanks, but no thanks, with this deck, I can do this through my own means," replied Nathan.

"Fine then, I guess I have no choice," said Alistar as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck. "I challenge you to a cardfight, if I win, you're handing over that deck,"

Nathan was surprised by his action. "I know your 'business' has to do with Vanguard, but I never thought you were a cardfighter," he said.

"Yeah, I've actually been playing for quite a while before becoming associated with the Vanguard Underworld," said Alistar.

"I accept your challenge, but if I win you'll…" Nathan began as he thought of what he wanted if he won, then it came to him. "I know, if I win, you're going to be part of my team for the Titan Cup," said Nathan as he showed his invitation.

"So you've been invited to participate, no big deal because there's no way I'm going to lose," said Alistar with a grin.

"Alright then, where are we going to fight?" asked Nathan.

"Come with me, I'll show you," replied Alistar as he led Nathan into his home, the interior looked pretty good, quite different from its worn-down exterior. Nathan followed him into a room, as he looked inside, he only saw a vanguard table.

"We'll be fighting using the Holo-Fight System, one of my clients got me a miniature version of it, put on that bracelet then prepare how you normally would," said Alistar as he put on his bracelet and prepared for the fight, Nathan followed in suit.

"You ready?" asked Alistar.

"Yeah," replied Nathan.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" exclaimed Nathan.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!" exclaimed Alistar.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandhop**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two stood up their vanguards, their bracelets glowed, around them, the area's appearance began to change, and soon, the two found themselves standing on top of an asteroid, right besides the two, a glowing circle appeared and figures encased in light stood on them, as the light faded, next to Nathan, Yalto materialized, he was a small white dragon with black wings and cybernetic implants, and next to Alistar stood Grandhop.

"Dimension Police aye, I must say, with the sort of business you associate yourself with, a clan of heroes doesn't really suit you," said Nathan with a grin.

"This clan is about getting power, just like me," replied Alistar plainly.

"I see, I'm going first," said Nathan. "_This will be my first fight with this clan, don't let me down,"_ he thought.

**Turn 1: Hand[Nathan(5), Alistar(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Mischievous Cadet, Docx!" said Nathan as Yalto glowed and a young man with short blond hair and futuristic attire appeared.

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Yalto moves back, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Nathan(5), Alistar(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle!"

**Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Grandhop moves and I call Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper, now Grandchopper attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard," said Nathan.

"Now with a boost from Grandhop, Grandvicle attacks your vanguard!" exclaimed Alistar as Grandvicle aimed a laser at Docx.

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check," said Alistar.

**[Drive Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandberet(G2)]**

"Damage Check," said Nathan.

**[Damage Check - Crimson Star Dragon, Beta(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Alistar(0)]**

"I'll end my turn there," said Alistar.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Nathan(4), Alistar(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Star Commander, Reio!" said Nathan as Docx was replaced by a young lady with long silver hair, wore similar attire to Docx, and had a laser cannon in her hand.

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I then call Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun, with Zeigun's skill, I counterblast and superior call Star of Demise, Omar to the back row, now I use Omar's Mischief!"

"I'm confused, what's Mischief?" asked Alistar with a perplexed look.

"Mischief is the keyword skill of Astral Villainy, it's activated when I have equal to or more units in my back row then you do," Nathan explained. "With Omar's Mischief, I draw a card and add 2000 power to him, now with Reio's skill, if I control two or more units in the back row, I draw another card, now with a boost from Omar, Zeigun attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+10000=19000)**

"I guard," said Alistar as he placed down two guardians.

"Now Yalto boosts, Reio attacks the vanguard!" exclaimed Nathan as Reio jumped into the air and pointed her gun at Grandvicle.

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Devious Protection, Nirva(G1)]**

"Damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Alistar(1)]**

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Nathan(6), Alistar(3)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver!" exclaimed Alistar.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Cosmic Hero, Grandlady, with her skill, she rests, now I add 4000 power to Grandvolver, since Grandvolver has Burst, add 4000 power to Grandchopper, now with Grandhop's boost, Grandrifter attacks the vanguard!" exclaimed Alistar.

**(9000+5000+4000=18000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Masked Police, Guunjoe (Draw Trigger)]**

"Alright a draw trigger, the power to the Grandchopper, I draw,"

"Damage check," said Nathan.

**[Damage Check - Dark Cosmos Assailant(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Alistar(1)]**

"Now my Grandchopper will attack your vanguard!"

**(7000+4000+5000=16000)**

"I guard," said Nathan.

"I end my turn, do your worst," said Alistar with a grin.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver] [****R****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Nathan(5), Alistar(4)]**

"Stand and draw," said Nathan as he drew, when he looked at the card he drew, a smile appeared on his face. "_It's time to show him your power," _he thought as he raised it into the air. "Incarnation of villainy, descend and strike fear into the hearts of your foes! I ride! Villainous Tyrant, Astorias!"

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Reio screamed as a glittering light surrounded her, when it faded, the armored figure stood and looked down on Alistar's vanguard, even though it was a hologram, a chill went up Alistar's spine just looking at it.

"Now I call Defiant Star, Radiant Glola and behind her, I call Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar, with Omar's Mischief, I draw and add 2000 power to him, with Vikar's boost, Glola attacks Grandchopper!" exclaimed Nathan.

**(8000+4000=12000)**

"No guard," said Alistar as Grandchopper vanished.

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Astorias attacks the vanguard, with Vikar's skill, he goes to the soul, if my vanguard has Astorias in its name, draw and add 5000 power to Astorias!" Nathan exclaimed as Astorias launched his lance towards Grandvolver.

**(11000+5000+5000=21000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Fallen Void Star, Ventorious(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"Okay a critical trigger, the power to Zeigun, critical to the vanguard!"

"Tch, damage check," said Alistar with some annoyance.

**[Damage Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscout(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal Trigger)]**

"Just what I needed, a heal trigger, recover one damage, power to the vanguard," said Alistar with relief.

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Alistar(2)]**

"That trigger won't save you, with a boost from Omar, Zeigun attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+10000=24000)**

"Dammit, I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Alistar(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Defiant Star, Radiant Glola****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver] [****R****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Nathan(7), Alistar(4)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Nathan, this is where I turn the tables," said Alistar as he raised a card into the air. "Lead the way to my future, warrior of power, endless strength is in my hand! Ride! Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop!"

**Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now I liberate the generation zone," he continued as he discarded a card from his hand. "Generation stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-Rouge!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-Rouge**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With Grandgallop's stride skill, add 4000 power to X-Rouge, I then rest Grandlady and add 4000 power to X-Rouge, now since my vanguard has over 25000 power, I rest Grandhop and add another 4000 power to the vanguard," Alistar said as his vanguard reached a total power of 38000 power. "I then call Grandmantle, with its skill, I counterblast and add 4000 power to itself and the vanguard, with Grandhop's skill, since my vanguard has over 35000 power, he goes to the soul, I draw and countercharge, now Grandmantle attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"I guard," said Nathan.

"Now my X-Rouge attacks the vanguard!"

**(38000+4000= 42000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects to Grandmantle,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"Alright, a critical trigger, the power to Grandmantle, critical to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Tyrant's General, Benin(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Alistar(3)]**

"Since X-Rouge's attack on the vanguard was successful, I draw and you must retreat a rear guard you control, with the skill obtained through Grandgallop's stride skill, I draw another card," said Alistar. "Now my Grandmantle will attack your vanguard again!" exclaimed Alistar.

**(15000+10000=25000)**

"I retreat Omar, then Defiant Star, Radiant Glola intercepts, with her Mischief, add 10000 to the shield," said Nathan as the attack was stopped.

"I end my turn," said Alistar.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop] [****R****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Nathan(6), Alistar(8)]**

"Stand and draw, I liberate the generation zone," said Nathan. "My enemies stand strong before me, dragon of the sky, move with the speed of a shooting star and wipe them out! Generation stride! Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos!"

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Up in the sky, a white light quickly came down, Astorias made no sound and merely crossed his arms as the light crashed into him, once the light faded, a large white dragon appeared, it was clad in glittering silver armor and as it spread its wings, a mark of a shooting star was on them.

"With the stride skill of Astorias, Grandlady retreats, I superior call Astral Sergeant, Miko to the back row and add 3000 power to her, with Miko's skill, when she's called to the back row, add 2000 power to her and she can attack from the back row," Nathan explained. "Now with Zeigun's skill, I counterblast and superior call Star of Chaos, Heppi behind him, with Heppi's Mischief, I counterblast and until the end of your turn, all units in my back row get resist, now Miko attacks the vanguard!"

**(12000+2000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Heppi, Zeigun attacks Grandmantle!" said Nathan.

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I don't guard," said Alistar as Grandmantle vanished.

"With a boost from Yalto, Blasmos attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's Generation Break 1, add 2000 power to him for every other card in the back row, with the skill of Blasmos, when he attacks the vanguard, superior call two units, one to the front row and one to the back row, I superior call Megaship Technician, Riley to the front row and Astral Sergeant, Miko to the back, add 5000 power to Miko!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Grandleaf!" exclaimed Alistar.

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Star Shield Guardian, Void(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, power to Riley, I draw one card,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

"Now Riley attacks the vanguard, with Riley's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(15000+3000=18000)**

"I guard," said Alistar.

"Now Miko attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 2000 power!" continued Nathan.

**(14000+2000=16000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Masked Police, Gunnjoe (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power to the vanguard, I draw," said Alistar.

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Alistar(4)]**

"I end my turn," said Nathan.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Megaship Technician, Riley****]**

**[****Star of Chaos, Heppi****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****Astral Sergeant, Miko****]**

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand:[Nathan(10), Alistar(5)]**

"Stand and draw, this fight has been fun, but it's time to end it, liberating the generation zone," said Alistar as he dropped a card from his hand. "Wielder of a power matched by none, take form and obliterate my foes with your strength! Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-lead!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-lead**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to X-lead, now I call!" Alistar exclaimed as he called what remained of his hand.

"Wow, you called your entire hand, not to mention you called two Grandvolvers to the same column, you must be really desperate," said Nathan with a mocking grin.

"Keep talking, because, after this fight, you'll shut up while I take your deck," said Alistar meeting Nathan's grin with one of his own. "With the skill of both Grandvolvers, add 8000 power to Grandabbot and 4000 power to themselves, now with the skill of Grandwagon, add 4000 power to Grandabbot, with Grandvicle's Burst, add 4000 power to itself and X-lead,"

"Not bad, your units are accumulating a decent amount of power," Nathan noted.

"I'm not done yet, now I use the skill of X-lead, I can rest up to five rear guards, for every rear guard I rest, I can add 4000 power to a rear guard and X-lead," explained Alistar. "I rest all rear guards but Grandabbot, add 16000 power to X-lead and Grandabbot, now X-lead attacks your vanguard!"

**(34000+16000=50000)**

"A good attempt, but not happening, complete guard with Star Shield Guardian, Void!," said Nathan.

"Dammit, triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Grandabbot!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand Trigger)]**

"Nice, a stand trigger, all effects to Grandvicle!"

"_Shit, how much power is that Grandabbot packing," _thought Nathan.

"With a boost from Grandvicle, Grandabbot attacks the vanguard, with Grandabbot's Burst, add 10000 power!" exclaimed Alistar as Grandabbot aimed a blaster at Astorias. "I hope you had fun with that deck Nathan, because it's all mine now!"

**(54000+16000=70000)**

"That's a lot of power I'll admit, but I won't lose this deck!" exclaimed Nathan as he dropped a card from his hand. "Generation guard! Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star!" he called as a figure appeared in front of Astorias, it was a middle-aged man who was wearing a pitch-black cloak with a single white star in the center of it, he then opened his cloak as what seemed like a vortex began to absorb Grandabbot's attack.

**Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Lightless Star's skill, since I have a rear guard in the back row, add 5000 to the shield!" Nathan explained. "That's not it, I also guard with Devious Protection, Nirva, quintet wall!"

"Big deal, with both of them combined, your vanguard only has a total of 46000 power, you'll need more if you want to stop me, but we both know you can't," said Alistar.

"I wouldn't say that, I intercept with Riley and Zeigun, then I guard with three cards from my hand!" Nathan exclaimed as Alistar's attack was stopped.

"What, that's not possible!" exclaimed Alistar. "I...end my turn."

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Chaos, Heppi****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****Astral Sergeant, Miko****]**

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver****][Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop][****Cosmic Hero, Grandabbot****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Nathan(3), Alistar(3)]**

"Stand and draw, that was nice Alistar, for a minute I was kind of scared," said Nathan.

"Thanks, I guess," said Alistar.

"But I'm afraid this fight will have to end, liberating the generation zone," said Nathan as he dropped a card from his hand. "Stars that cover the night sky, cluster together and form the image of my victory! Generation Stride! Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix!"

**Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Above the battlefield, stars began to come together, then a light was shot from them, like before, Astorias made no reactions as the light hit him, once it faded, a large phoenix flew above the asteroid, instead of the traditional red color, the phoenix was silver, it was clad with silver armor that had its constellation on it, and a stardust colored flame emanated from it.

"Since I have a full back row, I don't use stride skill, instead I move Miko up and call Cosmo Star Scout, Maya behind her," said Nathan. "Then I call Cosmos Marshal, Isabel, with her Mischief, Heppi retreats, now your Grandabbot and Grandvicle must retreat, now Isabel attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000)**

"Grandvolver intercepts!"

"Now with a boost from Maya, Miko attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard!"

"Now with Yalto's boost, Starry Phoenix attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's skill, add 2000 power, now with the skill of Starry Phoenix!" Nathan exclaimed as he soulblasted a card and flipped a card in his G zone face up. "When Starry Phoenix attacks, I can superior call one card to rear guard for every card face up in my G zone, then for every card in my back row, you have to retreat a rear guard and Starry Phoenix gets 3000 power, since I have three cards face up, I superior call Dark Cosmos Assailant, Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax, and Dark Star Gunner, and now you must retreat three rear guards,"

"My Grandvolver has resist, so all I retreat is Grandwagon," Alistar stated as Grandwagon left the field.

**(26000+7000+3000=36000)**

"Complete guard with Grandmonk!"

"Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Starforce Dragon Yalto(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Astral Bladesmaker, Chase (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects to Maya!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, all effects to Dark Cosmos Assailant!"

"With the skill of Grandmonk, since the attacking power was 30000 or greater, I draw," said Alistar as he drew.

"Now with Vrax's boost, Dark Star Gunner attacks the vanguard, with Dark Star's Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge," said Nathan.

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard!" exclaimed Alistar as he used his last hand card.

"Now with Maya's boost, Dark Cosmos attacks the vanguard!" Nathan exclaimed as Dark Cosmos began sprinting toward Grandgallop, unsheathing a dagger as he did so.

**(15000+9000=24000)**

"No guard," said Alistar as he hung his head in frustration. "Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandaider(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Alistar(6)]**

As the sixth card entered Alistar's damage zone, the area began to change back to normal, the two then exited the room and went outside.

"Well it seems I lost the fight," said Alistar as he sighed.

"Remember our deal, you're now a member of my team for the Titan Cup," said Nathan with a smile.

"Fine then, but wait, don't we need three members for the tournament?" asked Alistar.

"We'll find somebody, eventually," replied Nathan. "_We'll find a third member, then win the tournament, and once I do, Dante, Sonia, and I will escape this life,"_ he thought.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto RC: **Forerunner

**Auto RC GB1: **When this unit is on RC, add +2000 to it for every other rear guard in your back row.

* * *

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto RC:** When this unit is placed on RC, select one rear guard in your opponent's back row, retire it.

* * *

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto VC: **When this card is on VC, if you have two or more rear guards in your back row, draw a card.

* * *

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto VC GB2: **At the beginning of your ride phase, add +2000 to your back row.

**Auto VC CB1: **When a card G STRIDE this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, retreat one rear guard your opponent controls, superior call one card from your deck to rear guard, add +3000 to it.

* * *

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC: **When this unit attacks the vanguard, superior call one rear guard to the front row and one to the back row, add +5000 to the back row rear guard.

* * *

**Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC SB1 & Flip one "Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix" in your G zone face up: **When this card attacks the vanguard, for every card face up in the G zone, superior one card to rear guard, for every rear-guard in your back row, your opponent must retreat a rear-guard, whenever an opponent's rear guard retreats, add +3000 to this unit.

* * *

**Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star**

**Grade 4, Shield:** 15000

**Auto GC: **When this card is placed on GC, if you have a rear guard in your back row, add +5000 to its shield.

* * *

**Star of Demise, Omar**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

**Auto RC Mischief: **When this card is in the back row, draw and add +2000 power to it.

* * *

**Defiant Star, Radiant Glola**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

**Auto RC Mischief: **When this unit intercepts, add +10000 to its shield.


	6. A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter Six: A Light in the Darkness**

The next day, Leroy and Joel were walking to school, as the two walked, they couldn't help but be excited for the upcoming tournament.

"Those other teams better watch out, because Team Trinovol is going to win it all!" exclaimed Joel passionately.

"You're really pumped," said Leroy.

"Well why wouldn't I be, it's Tuesday, the tournament starts this Saturday," said Joel.

"True, well just be sure to save that energy for the tournament," said Leroy as the two entered their class and sat down, a few minutes after they did, Andrea walked in, as she was walking, almost the entire class had their eyes on her.

"There's Andrea, you think I should say hi," whispered one boy to another.

"No way, she's out of your league, besides, what's the chance she might actually say hi back," the other boy whispered back.

"It seems everyone is checking out Andrea again," said Joel as Andrea began to walk toward them.

"Good morning Leroy, good morning Joel," said Andrea with a smile as she passed by the two boys and took a seat behind them.

Those simple words shocked everyone in the class, Andrea never spoke to anybody, let alone greeted anybody so sincerely, but now she interacted with Leroy and Joel. All the boys in the class shot a glare at the two teens, Leroy and Joel could see the look of envy of their faces, the two boys nervously chuckled to each other.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Leroy whispered.

"Relax, we'll be fine, let's just continue with our classes," said Joel as the bell rang and class began.

Later at lunch, the newly formed team sat at a lunch table, while they ate, they began discussing their plan for the Titan Cup.

"So, how should we get ready?" asked Leroy.

"I know, we should meet up at the park every day after school to train," Andrea suggested.

"That's a good idea," said Joel with a nod. "We still have to get used to our new decks and training with each other will help us improve our game faster,"

"Hey there, do you mind if I sit with you?" asked a voice as the three turned to see a tall boy, he had short messy brown hair, his eyes were blue, his face had a few freckles, and he wore a yellow shirt and long black khakis.

"Hey there Dwight, you don't have to ask, you can sit with us when you want," said Leroy.

Dwight then sat down. "Thanks, hey Leroy, I wanted to ask you something," he said as Leroy turned to him and beckoned him to continue.

"I hear your uncle runs a card shop, do you mind if I come with you after school, I want to make some adjustments to my deck," Dwight said.

"Really, sure, I didn't know you were a cardfighter, just like with Nathan," said Leroy as Dwight's eyes widened.

"Wait, you've seen Nathan?" asked Dwight.

"Yeah, Joel and I ran into him on Saturday, we were surprised too, nobody had seen him since he was expelled," replied Leroy.

"How did Nathan get expelled anyway?" asked Dwight. "I just heard that he was,"

"Well, rumor has it that Nathan beat up some freshmen really bad after they refused to give him their money, even though he never had much of a behavioral record, that was enough to get him expelled," Joel explained.

"Yeah, I think I heard a few of those rumors myself," added Andrea.

"No way, that can't be true, I know Nathan isn't the kindest person in the world, but he wouldn't do that," said Dwight.

"Listen, Dwight, I know that you were Nathan's only friend when he used to be here, but he wouldn't be expelled for no reason, he must've done something," said Joel.

"Well I don't believe it," said Dwight.

"And neither do I," said Leroy as he placed his hand on Dwight's shoulder. "When I fought him, I got a sad feeling coming from him, I don't know why though, if I ever see him again, maybe I'll find out,"

The day passed by really quickly, once the bell rang, students flooded out the doors, by the gate, Leroy, Joel, Andrea, and Dwight met up.

"So, are we going to meet at the park to train?" asked Leroy.

"Nah, you and Andrea can go without me, I have to stop by my cousin's house and get my stuff, then I'm heading back to my own house, cya tomorrow," said Joel as he walked away.

"Hey Dwight, since Andrea and I are going to train at the park, do you mind if I take you to my uncle's shop tomorrow?" asked Leroy.

"Sure, I don't mind, cya," said Dwight as he parted ways with two, in about ten minutes, he was on the same block as his house. "So, Leroy said he ran into Nathan at the park, maybe I should go there, who knows, I might run into hi-"

He stopped talking as he looked into the distance, he couldn't believe his eyes, in the distance, he saw Nathan, he just walked out of a corner store with bags in his hands, but Dwight also noticed the happy look on his face.

"I don't believe it, there he is," said Dwight. "I don't think he saw me, I should follow him, then I'll see what's really going on," he said as he ran towards him, but once he got close, he slowed down and followed him, as he did, he noticed that there were fewer and fewer people and the houses he passed by looked worse and worse, soon he saw Nathan stop a house that looked no better than the rest.

"_Is this where he lives, that can't be," _Dwight thought as he held his mouth, but then he saw something even worse, he saw two kids run out of the house and hug Nathan.

"Dante, Sonia, you're awake," said Nathan as he reached into his bags. "Looked what I got for you this time, a whole pizza, and it's your favorite, beef and chicken,"

"Wow, a whole pizza, thanks big brother," said Sonia as she grabbed the pizza and rushed into the house with Dante.

"_Big brother, are those his siblings," _Dwight thought, unable to watch anymore. "NATHAN!"

Nathan turned around quickly as his eyes widened. "Dwight, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Dwight replied as he ran over to him. "Why are you here, you never told me you had siblings, you never told me where you lived, you never told me anything, I thought we were friends,"

"Don't take it the wrong way Dwight, we _are_ friends," said Nathan. "But, a month ago, I lost both my parents in a plane crash, we lost our house, I had to drop out of school to look over my siblings, Dante and Sonia,"

"So the story about you getting expelled," Dwight began.

"Is nothing more than an untrue rumor," Nathan finished.

"Okay then, why don't you tell someone that, tell an adult about the predicament you're in, they can help you," said Dwight.

"No way, I don't need anybody's help, I'll save my siblings and I with my own hands," said Nathan.

"Fine then, I challenge you," said Dwight as he took out his deck. "If I win, then you're going to tell the proper authorities about your problem,"

"You're a cardfighter, okay then, I accept," Nathan answered. "But if I win, you won't tell anybody about any of this and you'll do one more thing,"

"Alright then, where's the table," asked Dwight.

"Follow me," replied Nathan as Dwight followed him into the next house.

"_I hope Alistar doesn't mind if I use his special table," _Nathan thought as he led Dwight into a small room with a table. "For this fight, we'll use the Holo-Fight System, you know how it works right,"

"Yeah, I've seen it on television," replied Dwight as he put on the bracelet and prepared his hand and field, Nathan did the same.

"I'm ready," said Nathan.

"Same here," said Dwight.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" exclaimed Nathan.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel!" exclaimed Dwight.

**Knight of Early Dawn, Coel**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two stood up their units, their bracelets glowed and the image around them changed, soon they were standing on top of a large white and blue building, around them were other buildings that looked the same, circles appeared next to them as their starters materialized.

"So, you use Gold Paladin," Nathan stated.

"Yeah, but what is that clan, I've never seen anything like it," said Dwight surprised.

"This clan is called Astral Villainy, with it, I'll create a better future," said Nathan. "I'll go first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Nathan(5), Dwight(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Mischievous Cadet, Docx!"

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Yalto slides back, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Nathan(5), Dwight(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus!"

**Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Coel moves down, I call Knight of Red Day, Runo, Runo attacks Docx!"

**(7000)**

"I guard," said Nathan.

"Now with a boost from Coel, Conanus attacks Docx!" exclaimed Dwight.

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Knight of Insolation, Carinus(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dark Star Gunner(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Dwight(1)]**

"I end my turn," said Dwight.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Nathan(4), Dwight(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Star Commander, Reio!"

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Megaship Technician, Riley and behind him, I call Star of Demise, Omar, now I use Omar's Mischief," said Nathan.

"Mischief?" asked Dwight.

"A keyword that can be used if I control more cards in my back row than you do," Nathan explained. "With his Mischief, I draw and add 2000 power to him, then with Reio's skill, I draw another card, with Omar's boost, Riley attacks the vanguard, with Riley's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(13000+10000=23000)**

"I don't guard," said Dwight. "Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, the power to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Dwight(1)]**

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Reio attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard," said Dwight as he threw down a grade 0.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Astral Bladesmaker, Chase (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to Riley, now Riley attacks the vanguard again,"

**(13000+5000=18000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Holy Mage, Pwyll(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Dwight(2)]**

"I end my turn," said Nathan.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Megaship Technician, Riley****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Nathan(5), Dwight(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Dawnlight, Jago!"

**Knight of Dawnlight, Jago**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

"Runo moves down, in front of him, I call Knight of Evening Glow, Capoir, with a boost from Runo, Capoir attacks Riley!"

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"I guard," said Nathan.

"With Coel's boost, Jago attacks the vanguard!" exclaimed Dwight as Jago readied his ax and charged towards Reio.

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Divinity Lancer Dragon(G3)]**

"Damage check," said Nathan.

**[Damage Check - Star of Chaos, Heppi(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Dwight(2)]**

"With that, my turn is over," said Dwight.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Megaship Technician, Riley****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Evening Glow, Capoir****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago] [****R****]**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Nathan(4), Dwight(5)] **

"Stand and draw, get ready Dwight," said Nathan as he raised a card in the air. "Incarnation of villainy, descend and strike fear into the hearts of your foes! I ride! Villainous Tyrant, Astorias!"

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Dark Cosmos Assailant, with Omar's Mischief, draw and add 2000 power to him, now Dark Cosmos attacks the vanguard, with his skill, I counterblast and add 3000 power to him!"

**(10000+3000=13000)**

"Capoir intercepts," said Dwight.

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Astorias attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Devious Protection, Nirva(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"I draw one card, the power to Riley,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Elixia Liberator (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, power to Jago!"

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Dwight(2)]**

"With Omar's boost, Riley attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(18000+10000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards," said Dwight as the attack was stopped.

"I end my turn, show me what you got," said Nathan.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Megaship Technician, Riley****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Dark Cosmos Assailant****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago] [****R****]**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Nathan(7),Dwight(3)]**

"Stand and draw, you want me to show you what I got, so be it," said Dwight as he raised a card into the air. "Unsheath the blade of light, swordsmen of the sun, and instill judgment on my enemies! Ride! Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit!"

**Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now I liberate the generation zone," Dwight continued. "Generation stride! Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon!"

**Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, look at the top four cards of the deck, superior call one unit among them, I superior call Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore, since Perimore has the unite ability, I call the top of my deck in a rested state, superior call Scarface Lion at rest, Perimore attacks the vanguard, with his Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"Riley intercepts," said Nathan.

"Now Build Peak attacks, with the skill of Scarface, send him to the soul, draw and 5000 power to Build Peak, with the skill of Build Peak, he gets 3000 power for every rear-guard I control, since I have three rear-guards, add 9000 power, then with Coel's skill, he goes to the soul then I look at the top three cards of my deck and superior call Holy Mage, Pwyll, add 2000 power to him!"

**(35000+5000=40000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan plainly.

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Knight of New Sun, Catillus(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Holy Mage, Alessia(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Scarface Lion (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, power to Pwyll, critical to the vanguard,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Asteroid Chaser, Nevin(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Defiant Star, Radiant Glola(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Dwight(2)]**

"With a boost from Runo, Pwyll attacks the vanguard, with Pwyll's skill, I look at the top three cards of the deck, superior call Knight of Autumn Light, Regan!" exclaimed Dwight.

**(16000+7000=23000)**

"I guard with these two," said Nathan.

"Now Regan attacks the vanguard, with her Unite, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I guard again!"

"I end my turn, with Build Peak's Unite, when it enters the G zone, I can countercharge and soulcharge,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Dark Cosmos Assailant****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Holy Mage, Pwyll****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit] [****Knight of Autumn Light, Regan****]**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Nathan(4), Dwight(6)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," said Nathan. "My enemies stand strong before me, dragon of the sky, move with the speed of a shooting star and wipe them out! Generation stride! Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos!"

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"So that's an Astral Villainy G unit," stated Dwight as he tensed up.

"You haven't seen anything yet, with stride skill, Runo retreats, then I superior call Asteroid Chaser, Nevin, then add 3000 power to him, then I call Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun, with his skill, counterblast and superior call Star of Chaos, Heppi, Omar retreats, with her skill, my back row rear-guards obtain resist until the end of your turn, now with Heppi's boost, Zeigun attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard," said Dwight.

"Now with a boost from Nevin, Dark Cosmos attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000+11000=21000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Holy Mage, Elio(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Dwight(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Blasmos attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's skill, add 4000 power to him, then with Blasmos' skill, superior call Defiant Star, Radiant Glola and Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax, add 5000 power to Vrax," said Nathan.

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Alessia!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Starforce Dragon, Yalto(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Futuristic Recovery, Vento (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, power to Glola!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Star Shield Guardian, Void(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(3), Dwight(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Vrax, Glola attacks the vanguard!"

**(13000+12000=25000)**

"I guard, then Pwyll intercepts!" said Dwight.

"I end my turn," said Nathan.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Defiant Star, Radiant Glola****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Dark Cosmos Assailant****]**

**[****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****Asteroid Chaser, Nevin****]**

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit] [****Knight of Autumn Light, Regan****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Nathan(6), Dwight(2)]**

"Stand and draw, I'll finish you here Nathan, this is for your own good, liberating the generation zone," said Dwight as he dropped a card from his hand. "Even when all is lost and the shadow of despair surrounds you, fear not! For a light will shine and bring hope to this battlefield! Generation stride! Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit!"

**Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Wow, I've heard of that unit, it's very powerful, you really intend to finish this," said Nathan with some surprise.

"Ya damn right I do, with stride skill, I look at the top four cards of my deck and superior call Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey, since he has unite, superior call Dexxgal in a rested state, with the skill of Dexxgal, when he's called from the deck, I can look at the top three cards of my deck and superior call Conanus to the same circle as Dexxgal, add 2000 power to him, then I call Perimore, with his skill, I superior call Knight of Morning Light, Horsa, with Horsa's Unite, add 2000 power to himself and Perimore, Unite of Conanus, add 5000 power to Conanus," Dwight explained as his units increased in power.

"That's quite impressive Dwight, you were able to fill your board and power them up, and all while hardly using any hand cards," Nathan said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, now with Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit's Unite!" Dwight exclaimed as he paid the cost. "I now add 25000 power to Gurguit, and 5000 power to all of my rear-guards, now with a boost from Jeffrey, Regan attacks the vanguard, with her Unite, add 3000 power!"

**(17000+12000=29000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Dwight(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Conanus, Gurguit attacks the vanguard!" Dwight exclaimed as Gurguit jumped in the air, as he did, his blade became encased in light and grew in size.

**(51000+17000=68000)**

"Impressive, that's a lot of power," said Nathan as he placed a card down. "Complete guard,"

"Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Holy Mage, Irena(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power to Perimore!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Flame of Victory (Critical Trigger)]**

"Awesome, a critical trigger, all effects to Perimore, now with a boost from Horsa, Perimore attacks the vanguard, with his Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(28000+14000=42000)**

"Generation guard!" Nathan called out. "Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star!"

**Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, add 5000 to the shield, then I guard and intercept with Glola, with her Mischief, add 10000 to the shield!"

"Fine then, I end my turn," said Dwight.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Defiant Star, Radiant Glola****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Dark Cosmos Assailant****]**

**[****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****Asteroid Chaser, Nevin****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore****][Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit][****Knight of Autumn Light, Regan****]**

**[****Knight of Morning Light, Horsa****][Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus][****Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Nathan(2), Dwight(5)]**

"Stand and draw," said Nathan. "Dwight, thank you,"

"Thanks, what for?" asked Dwight.

"Back then when I was at Ferguson, you were my only friend, I wasn't very popular and there were times I got a bit aggressive, but despite that, you trusted me, you never regretted being around me, so that's why, as my friend, please understand when I say that I can handle this myself," said Nathan with a serious face.

"Sorry Nathan, but I can't, because I'm your friend, I want to do what's best for you," replied Dwight with the same look on his face as Nathan chuckled.

"Alright then, if I'm being honest, I knew that wouldn't change your mind, but never hurts to try, well, it seems that it's time to finish this fight," he said as he dropped a card in his hand. "Stars that cover the night sky, cluster together and form the image of my victory! Generation stride! Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix!"

"With stride skill, Perimore retreats, superior call Astral Sergeant, Miko to the back row, Nevin retreats, add 3000 power to Miko, then add 2000 power to Miko and now she can attack from the back row, with the skill of Vrax, add 2000 power to Miko, I call Nova Surge Wyvern, Nova Surge attacks the vanguard with Vrax's boost, with his skill, add 5000 power to him!"

**(15000+7000=22000)**

"I guard!"

"Now Miko attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+2000=16000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Dwight(4)]**

"Now Dark Cosmos attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(10000+3000=13000)**

"I guard again!"

"Now with Yalto's boost, Starry Phoenix attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's skill add 4000 power, then with Starry Phoenix's skill!" Nathan said. "For every card face up in my G zone, superior call a rear-guard, then for every card in my back row, retreat a rear-guard you control, I superior call Asteroid Chaser, Nevin, Nova Surge Wyvern, and Cosmos Marshall, Isabel, then retreat three rear guards,"

"My entire back row retreats," said Dwight reluctantly as his back row vanished, leaving only Regan on the field.

"Since three cards retired, add 9000 power to Starry Phoenix!" Nathan exclaimed as Starry Phoenix fired its flame at Gurguit.

**(35000+9000=44000)**

"I guard with Holy Mage, Irena, quintet wall!" exclaimed Dwight as his vanguard's power became 41000. "I use Irena's skill, I discard a card and send her back to my hand, in exchange, I call the top card of the deck to the guardian circle, send Capoir to the guardian circle, add 5000 to his shield!"

"You sent it back to your hand so you can use it again, not bad," said Nathan with a smirk. "Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dark Star Gunner(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"With the critical trigger, all effects to Nova Surge!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"Alright, another critical trigger, all effects to Isabel!"

"No way, why did you have to pull two criticals," said Dwight as he looked at the one card in his hand.

"Nova Surge attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(15000+5000=20000)**

"Dammit, guard with Irena, quintet wall!"

"Now with a boost from Nevin, Isabel attacks the vanguard!" Nathan exclaimed as Isabel drew out two guns and shot Gurguit.

"No...guard," said Dwight as he slowly performed his checks.

**[Damage Check #1 - Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Holy Mage, Irena(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), Dwight(6)]**

Once the sixth card fell into Dwight's damage zone, the area began to vanish, as Nathan gathered his cards, he looked up at Dwight and could see a look of frustration.

"Shit, I thought I could win, but you were too strong," said Dwight.

"Don't forget our agreement, what you saw stays between us," Nathan as they walked outside.

"Alright then, I did agree," said Dwight. "Wait, didn't you say there was something else I had to do?"

"Yes I did, Dwight, have you heard of the Titan Cup?" asked Nathan.

"Of course I have, the Titan Cup is a big deal," replied Dwight. "Why do you want to know?"

Nathan then pulled out his invitation. "I'm forming a team to participate, and I want you to be the third member," he said as Dwight's eyes lit up.

"Really! You want me to join you, sure, I can join you," Dwight said excitedly. "But wait, you said the third member, who's the second member?"

"That would be me," said a voice as Dwight turned to see Alistar.

"Where have you been?" asked Nathan.

"I arrived here a few seconds ago just to see you ask this guy to join our team," said Alistar.

"Hello there, my name is Dwight Lansing, I look forward to working with you," said Dwight with a slight bow.

"What's with the formality kid, the name's Alistar Forg, I'm nobody special," said Alistar plainly.

"So Nathan, what's our name?" asked Dwight.

Nathan looked confused. "What name?"

"People that sign for the Titan Cup have to submit a team name, so what's ours?"

"I didn't know we needed one," replied Nathan. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I think so," said Dwight as he turned to Alistar. "Hey Alistar, what clan do you use?"

"I use the Dimension Police, why do you want to know?" asked Alistar with a raised brow.

"So both of you use Star Gate clans and I use Gold Paladin, so...why don't we call ourselves Team Starblade, the star for your clans and the blade for mine, so what do you think?"

"I like it, it sounds strong," said Nathan with a nod.

"Name the team whatever you want, I could honestly care less," said Alistar with an indifferent tone.

"Alright then, so we're Team Starblade now, we'll win the Titan Cup and once we do, I can change my life along with that of Dante and Sonia's," said Nathan as he and Dwight pumped their fists in the air, but Alistar made no action.

"So let's start training," said Nathan. "Dwight, care for a rematch?"

"Sure, why not," said Dwight with a grin. "But this time I won't lose,"


	7. Inner Sadness

**Chapter Seven: Inner Sadness**

**A/N: No cardfights this chapter, but it's one you won't want to miss.**

* * *

Joel was in thought as he crossed the street, earlier, he left Dwight, Andrea, and Leroy to head to his cousin's house to pick up his stuff, now he was heading to his house for the remainder of the week.

"I wonder how Leroy and Andrea are doing, I'll have to challenge them to see how they've improved," he said as he eventually neared a large yellow house, but as he did, a frown creased his face. "_Well, here I go, maybe they'll be happy to see me, but they'll most likely be worried about him," _he thought as he opened the door and entered, once he was inside, a tall woman with long blond hair was scurrying around the house.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Joel as his mother stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, hello Johnny, when did you get here?" his mother asked as she returned to what she was doing.

"It's Joel, how can you forget, you named me," said Joel, but she paid no attention. "Whatever, what's going on?"

"Your father and I are planning a party for your brother, he told us he had a surprise for us," his mother replied.

"Didn't you throw a party for him last week for getting an A on his test?" asked Joel. "He doesn't need all this,"

"Now now Jeffrey, don't be jealous of your younger brother," his mother said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

"It's Joel," Joel corrected her again with a bit of impatience as he heard the door open, when he turned around, he saw a tall man, he had short black hair, wore a black suit, and in his hand was a briefcase.

"Hey dad," said Joel with a fake smile.

"Hello Johnson, how was school?" asked his father as he went into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"I'll say it again, it's Joel," Joel corrected him as he followed him into the kitchen.

"So is everything ready for him," the father asked the mother.

"Not yet Malcolm, I'll need some help setting up the balloons," the mother replied.

"We've got to hurry Jane, he could be here any minute," said Malcolm as he took off his suit and helped Jane around, they set up the balloons along with a banner that said, 'Congratulations!'.

"_It's just like I thought, they could care less if I was here, it's him that's always on their mind when they think of the word children, what makes him so specia-"_ Joel thought as he was interrupted by the sound of a bell.

"That could be him, Jonas, could you be a dear and get the door?" asked Jane.

"Fine, whatever," said Joel quietly as he went to the door and opened it, then a young boy emerged, he was 5"3, alomst reaching to Joel's height, he had medium sized black hair, he wore what looked like a private school uniform, it was blue and red, in his hand was a briefcase like school bag, and as he saw Joel, a smile appeared on his face.

"How's my favorite big brother doing today," said the boy.

"Cut the crap Tommy, you're not fooling me with that one," said Joel sternly as Tommy's facial expression changed from a happy one to a sinister one.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try," said Tommy with a chuckle as he eyed the decorations. "It seems mom and dad prepared really fast, I can't wait to show them my surprise,"

"And what would that surprise be anyways," asked Joel with a raised brow.

"Feast your eyes on this," said Tommy as he took out a white envelope with a golden stamp on it. "Your looking at the future champion of the Titan Cup,"

"So, you've been invited," said Joel with a small smile. "I'll have you know that I too will be participating,"

"Oh Joel, there's no need to lie to make yourself feel better," said Tommy with a mocking grin. "I don't see an invitation, if you are participating, show it to me,"

"_Finally, someone around here calls me by my actual nam-, hey wait a minute,"_ Joel thought as he looked at his brother. "I _am_ participating, I'm on a team with Leroy and this other girl from school,"

"Is that so, well okay then, it doesn't matter if you're in it or not, there's no way you'd beat me, after all, you've never won a fight against me," said Tommy.

"That will change, just you wait," said Joel quietly, yet angrily.

"Tommy, is that you I hear," said Malcolm.

"Good day mother, good day father," said Tommy with the smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Congratulations!" the two of them exclaimed as they saw Tommy. "So, Tommy, what's this surprise you have for us?" asked Jane.

"You'll never believe it, I've been invited to participate in the Titan Cup," answered Tommy.

"Really, that's incredible," said Malcolm ecstatically.

"I always knew you were special," said Jane as she hugged her son.

"You know I'm participating too," Joel called.

"That's great Justin, now come congratulate your brother," said Malcolm, ignoring Joel's statement.

"This is ridiculous, I'm heading out to the park," said Joel as he went to the door. "And for the last time, my name is JOEL!" he screamed as he slammed the door.

"What's got him so worked up?" asked Jane as Tommy flashed a smile.

"I really don't know," he replied.

"_Why did I think that they would ever care that I was around, it's always Tommy Tommy Tommy with them, everything was so much happier before he was born," _Joel thought as he hurried to the sidewalk.

"Joel?" said a voice as Joel turned to his side to see Andrea.

"Andrea, what are you doing here, I thought you and Leroy were training in the park?" asked Joel.

"We finished a little while ago, I'm just on my way home, my house is only two blocks away," replied Andrea as she looked at Joel's house. "Is that where you live?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go in right now, I sort of had an argument with my brother," replied Joel with a sad face.

"If you want, you can come over to my house," Andrea suggested.

"What, me, go to _your_ house," said Joel as his eyes widened.

"Sure, your folks won't mind, will they?" she asked.

"Of course they won't, they won't even know I'm gone," replied Joel as he followed her to her house, it was a well sized navy green house.

"This is where you live?" asked Joel with some excitement.

"Yeah, let's head inside," said Andrea as Joel followed her inside, the interior looked just as good as the exterior.

"I'm home," said Andrea as a boy emerged from the living room, he had a good height, he had short ginger hair, his face had many freckles, but it only aided his looks.

"Hey Andrea," said the boy as he turned to Joel. "Who is he?"

"Oh yeah, you two haven't met," said Andrea. "Joel, this is my little brother, Kyle, and Kyle this is Joel, one of my teammates for the Titan Cup,"

"It's nice to meet you Kyle, by the way, Andrea, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, it's upstairs, follow me," said Andrea as Joel followed her up the stairs.

Joel looked around, but noticed something. "Hey Andrea, where are your parents?" he asked curiously.

"They're both gone right now, they should be here later," Andrea replied as she pointed to the bathroom. "There it is, if you need anything, I'll be in my room,"

"Thanks," said Joel as he entered the room, but as he was washing his hands, a thought pondered in his head. _"Why would Andrea invite me over to her house when her parents aren't around, what could she possibly want to do when her parents aren't here, could it be that she wants to be alone with me," _he thought as a smile formed on his face as he walked through the hallway. "Andrea," Joel called.

"Yeah I'm here, need anything?" Andrea asked from her room.

"I must say Andrea, I never thought you could be so bold," said Joel as he walked to the door of Andrea's room.

"Excuse me?" asked Andrea, confused by what Joel meant.

"There's no need to play dumb, I know what you wanted to do," Joel said with a smirk.

"And that thing is…" said Andrea.

"Fine then if that's how you want to play it, I'll have to come in their and show you what I mean," said Joel as he turned the knob.

"Wait, what're you doing, don't come i-" Andrea said, but she was too late, Joel opened the door and beheld a sight he never thought he'd see, Andrea wearing nothing but a blue bra and panties, Andrea's face was beet red.

"_Shit, I didn't know she was changing, I have to look away," _Joel thought as blood slowly ran down his nose. "O-Oh, I'm so sorr-"

"PERVERT!" Andrea screamed as she ran towards Joel and shot a right hook at his face, Joel staggered back and fell hard on the floor as Andrea slammed her door shut.

"Why you sick little horndog, what exactly were you planning to do!" Andrea exclaimed angrily as Joel slowly regained consciousness.

"_Ok, I deserved that," _Joel thought as sat up. "Andrea,"

"I see you're awake, now do you care to explain why'd you open my door?" Andrea asked through the closed door.

"I thought you wanted to flirt with me or something," Joel replied.

"Me, flirt with you, get real Joel, we might be teammates, but there's nothing else between us," said Andrea as she began to calm down. "But since it was a misunderstanding, I'll forget what happened, got it,"

"Got it," answered Joel as he lay back down, but as he did, he saw Kyle looking at him.

"Need something," he asked the boy.

"Uh, Joel," said Kyle reluctantly. "Were you...peeping on my sister?"

"What, of course not, we just had a little talk," Joel replied.

"Yeah, just a little talk," Andrea added.

"Alright then, Joel there's a favor I want to ask," said Kyle as Joel looked at his face.

"Well, that was awkward, I just hope that he doesn't tell Leroy, but then again, maybe he won't," Andrea said to herself as she changed into a purple shirt and blue shorts, then she opened the door and saw Joel wasn't there. "I wonder where he could've gone,"

"Damned Wings, Nimizu attacks your vanguard," said Joel as Andrea began walking downstairs to see him and Kyle having a cardfight.

"I guard," said Kyle.

"Now Froz attacks the vanguard," said Joel.

"I don't guard, damage check, no trigger, well, it seems you beat me," said Kyle as he saw Andrea walking towards them. "Andrea, check it out, Joel has a new clan just like you,"

"Yeah, I know, it's one of the reasons we're on the same team," Andrea replied as she heard a door open.

"Andrea, Kyle, we're home," said a voice as a man and a woman walked into the living room where they were, both of them had short ginger hair and they wore a suit and a dress.

"Mom, Dad, you're back from work already?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, we ended early, so your father and I came here early," her mother said as she then turned to Joel. "Who is this?"

"Hello ma'am, my name is Joel Leandrew, it's a pleasure to meet you," Joel said as he rose and gave a slight bow.

"Well hello Joel, I'm Linda Rose, and this is my husband, Troy, I must say, this is a first, Andrea has never had anybody over before," said Linda as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "And it's a boy,"

"Mom, it's not like that, Joel is one of the teammates I told you about," said Andrea as she quickly waved her hands in the air in a denying gesture.

"Ok then, if you say so sweetie," said Linda as she giggled.

"So, Joel, are you heading back home?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, I sort of got into an argument with my family, so Andrea invited me here," Joel replied.

"Is it something we should worry about," Troy asked with concern.

"It's nothing to worry about," Joel replied with a fake smile.

"Okay then, well since you don't plan on leaving right now, why don't you stay for dinner," said Linda.

"Are you sure," asked Joel.

"Of course, it will be no problem at all," replied Linda. "But it would help if you could help me in the kitchen,"

"I can do that," said Joel as he and Linda went into the kitchen, about an hour later, a wonderful aroma of food emanated from the room. "Dinner's ready!" they both exclaimed as they all walked to the table, on the table they saw an array of foods, there was chicken, rice, potatoes, and many steamed vegetables.

"This looks amazing," said Kyle as he dug into the food. "And it tastes amazing too,"

"I agree, this is some of the best food I've tasted," said Troy with a smile.

"I didn't know you could cook Joel," Andrea noted.

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle taught me how, though my cousin is a lot better," said Joel.

"So Joel, you're in Andrea's classes, right?" asked Linda. "How is she over there?"

"She's just fine," replied Joel. "She's in the top of her classes and as for friends, she has me,"

"So, I take it the two of you are very close," said Linda with a smirk.

"Mom, I already told you, there's nothing going on," said Andrea annoyed.

"Hey mom, dad, I have some good news too," said Kyle as his parents turned to him.

"Oh really, what happened?" Troy asked.

"I got nominated to be class president," replied Kyle with a smile.

"Really, that's great son," said Linda. "I'm proud to have given birth to two great children, is there anything else you want to tell me,"

"Yes," the two said in unison as they spoke with their parents.

"_Wow, Andrea's a lot more interactive here than at school, well that makes sense, they are her family," _Joel thought.

As he took a bite of his dinner, Joel looked at the family conversing, they all seemed so happy to have each other, inside, Joel felt envious, he remembered a time when his family was like that, even though it was a long time ago, the memory was vivid in his mind.

**[Flashback Scene]**

**Thirteen Years Ago**

"_Dinner's ready!" called Jane from the kitchen as Malcolm came with Joel holding on to his hand._

"_Jane, Joel wants to show you something," said Malcolm as he let go of his hand. "Show her Joel,"_

_Joel than walked over to Jane and did a slight bow. "Greetings m-m'lady, how may I be o-of assistance to you," he said stuttering a bit._

"_Aw, well aren't you just the cutest thing Joel," said Jane as she picked up her son. "Well, let's all sit down and begin dinner,"_

_As they all sat down, Malcolm stood up and began to speak._

"_I just wanted to say, today has been a great day, another great day in a great life, spending time with my beautiful wife and Joel, the greatest blessing of our lives, I'm grateful to have you both," he said as he sat down and they began to eat._

"_So Joel, how was your first day of preschool, did you like it?" Jane asked._

"_It was really fun," Joel replied in between bites of food. "I made a lot of friends,"_

"_That's my boy," said Malcolm with a smile. "Why wouldn't they want to be friends with you, you're the light of our lives, so kind and helpful, of course you would have many friends,"_

"_You know what, to celebrate, why don't we all go out for ice cream after dinner, would you like that, Joel," said Jane._

"_Yay, ice cream!" exclaimed Joel with much happiness as he finished the rest of his dinner and they headed outside._

"_You know something Joel," said Malcolm as they walked to the ice cream shop. "I'm so glad you were born,"_

**[End Flashback]**

As Joel finished reminiscing, he took another bite of his dinner, but as he did, he noticed the others staring at him, with looks of surprise and concern.

"Is everything okay?" Joel asked.

"Joel, you're...crying," said Andrea as Joel had a surprised look, but as he felt his face, he could feel his tears dropping.

"I am crying, I guess it's because I tried to remember that time," Joel said quietly to himself.

"Are you sure that everything is alright," asked Linda.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just need to be excused," replied Joel as he left the table.

"I'll go talk to him," said Andrea as she left the table and went to the living room, there, she saw Joel sitting down, tears still coming down his face.

"Joel, are you okay?" asked Andrea as she sat next to him.

"No, not really," replied Joel as he wiped his tears. "I'm sorry for ruining your dinner, it's just that watching you all happy like you were made me remember something,"

"Remember what, please Joel, tell me," said Andrea.

"Alright then, I'll tell you," said Joel as he turned to her. "When I was born, my parents were so happy, I remember them telling me that they always wanted a child, we had so much fun together, but a little after I turned three, when my brother, Tommy was born, my parents diverted all their attention to him, back then, I understood, I'm older, so they have to spend time taking care of the baby, but then I noticed as he got older and older, their attention on him remained, and their attention towards me began to fade, eventually, it was like I didn't even exist to them anymore, they didn't even know my name, it was always Tommy they thought about, they couldn't care less about me, when I saw how happy your family was, it made me feel jealous, it was something I've yearned for a long time,"

"Wow, I didn't know, so the reason you flirt with a lot of girls is because-" Andrea began.

"I want to experience that feeling someone gives when they love you, the love I haven't gotten from my own family in years," Joel finished.

"Well, you don't have to worry, you have Leroy, and me too," said Andrea with a smile.

"Thanks Andrea," said Joel. "I think we should head back now,"

"Are you sure?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Joel as the two walked back to the dining room, but once they did, Joel was bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay, Joel?" asked Linda.

"Is it something we did?" asked Troy.

"If you don't want to talk to them, you can talk to me?" asked Kyle.

"Thank you for your concern everyone, but I'm okay, there's nothing you did, actually, you're a lot better than my own family," said Joel.

"Mom, Dad, could you do me a favor?" asked Andrea.

"What kind of favor is it?" asked Troy.

"Can Joel stay over tonight?" Andrea asked, surprising everyone, especially Joel.

"You want me to stay over," said Joel.

"You want him to stay here, something must've happened there, I wonder what," said Linda as her smirk returned.

"For the last time, mom, there's nothing between us, it's just that I think Joel will like it here, so can he stay," said Andrea.

"Of course you can stay over, we don't have any guest bedrooms though," said Linda.

"That's okay, I'm fine on the couch," said Joel with a smile. "I even have all my clothes and toiletries,"

"Awesome, so Joel, can we have another cardfight?" asked Kyle excitedly.

"You can do that, but after dinner," said Troy as Joel and Andrea sat down.

Hours passed after dinner as Joel layed down on the couch, as he looked up at the ceiling, he wondered about how his family was doing without him, he wondered if they at least noticed that he wasn't at home, but then he removed the thought from his head.

"Hey Joel," said a voice as Joel turned to see Andrea on the stairs.

"Need something?" asked Joel.

"Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable," replied Andrea.

"Yeah, everything's fine here," said Joel.

"I just wanted to say that, well the thing is, I just hope you're okay," said Andrea. "I never knew that someone's family could be like that, it makes me appreciate my own family,"

"You're welcome, I guess," said Joel as he yawned a bit. "We have school in the morning, better get some sleep,"

"Yeah, you're right," said Andrea as she began to head up the stairs.

"Hey Andrea," said Joel as Andrea stopped and turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Good night, my beautiful rose," said Joel.

"Good night, idiot," said Andrea with a smile as she went to her room and shut the door.


	8. What I'm Fighting For

**Chapter Eight: What I'm Fighting For**

Joel yawned as he walked down the sidewalk on his way to school, as he went down, he still couldn't believe he was at Andrea's house, he also remembered what happened during dinner last night, and what Andrea said to him.

"Too bad Andrea isn't here, I wanted to ask her something," said Joel as the school was slowly coming into sight. Joel was almost ready by the time Andrea woke up, so he decided to go without her.

As he neared the school gate, he saw Leroy. "Good morning there Leroy," he said with a smile.

"Morning Joel, you seem happy," Leroy said as he noticed that there was a happy look on his face.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm just super excited for the tournament," Joel replied slightly flustered.

"Well that's true, we're going to train at the park after school, I think I might ask Dwight to come with us, he wanted to visit Card Shop Future, and he can even help us train," said Leroy as the two entered their classroom, Leroy then looked up at the clock. "Class starts in five minutes, where's Andrea?"

"Not sure, but I wouldn't worry about it," replied Joel as the room door suddenly opened and Andrea appeared. "See, what'd I tell you,"

"Joel," Andrea called as Joel looked at her, all the other students looked at Joel, they were still surprised that Andrea would only talk to either Leroy or Joel, what made those two boys so special.

"I have your deck with me," Andrea said as she pulled out Joel's deck.

"How did you get my deck, I thought I had it with me?" Joel asked with a surprised look.

"You must've left it at my house when you came over yesterday," Andrea replied as a look of shock appeared on the faces of every other person, even Leroy.

"No way, he actually went to Andrea Rose's _house_, I'm so jealous," one student whispered to another.

"I know, who knows what the two of them did while they were there, I'd do anything to be in his place," the other student whispered back as they both gave Joel a quick glare.

"Why didn't you tell me you went over to Andrea's house?" asked Leroy.

"I guess it's because I still can't believe it actually happened," replied Joel as Andrea walked over to him and handed him his deck.

"So, we're all meeting at the park after school today?" Andrea asked as Leroy nodded.

"That's the plan," replied Leroy. "Also, I wanted to tell you that it's possible that Dwight will be coming with us,"

"Great, at this rate, we'll be ready for the tournament," said Joel as the bell suddenly rang. "But first, we have to get ready for class,"

After school, the three met up by the school gate. "Alright, let's head to the park, I missed training yesterday, so I want to make up for it," said Joel as he pumped his fist into the air.

"We can't go yet, I don't see Dwight," said Leroy. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Dwight knows his way to the park, if he's not here, he'll join us there later," said Andrea as Leroy slowly nodded.

"I guess you have a point there, alright, let's go," said Leroy as the three walked to the park and found a table. "Alright then, who wants to fight me first?"

"Leroy, Joel, Andrea, I'm here!" called Dwight from behind the trio.

"Dwight, it's good to see you-" Leroy began as he turned around, then he stopped once he noticed Dwight wasn't alone.

"I don't believe it, Nathan," said Joel in shock as he saw Nathan and another person with Dwight.

"Dwight, what are you doing here with Nathan?" asked Leroy.

"It's pretty simple actually, I'm on a team with Nathan for the Titan Cup," Dwight explained as a surprised look formed on the trio's faces.

"You're participating in the tournament, Nathan?" asked Leroy.

"That's right," replied Nathan. "What about you, are you participating as well?"

"Yeah, I am, I've formed a team with Joel and Andrea, we're Team Trinovol," Leroy replied.

"Team Trinovol, that's a dumb team name," said the tall guy next to Nathan.

"Don't go dissing our team name," said Joel as he glared at the man. "And just who are you anyway?"

"I'm Alistar Forg, Nathan's other teammate," Alistar answered indifferently. "As for our team name, we're Team Starblade,"

"Yeah, it was my idea," added Dwight excitedly as he then turned to the trio. "Sorry I was late, I was able to find your uncle's shop on my own, as I was leaving, I ran into Nathan and Alistar, I told them that I'd be meeting you at the park, Nathan said he wanted to come ask you something,"

"Yes, that's true," said Nathan as he stepped up. "As you know, the U.S Representative Tournament is this Saturday, and before it begins, I want to fight you, Leroy, you might've beaten me last time, but this time will be different,"

"Okay then, I accept your challenge, let's begin," said Leroy as the two walked to a table and prepared their field.

As they were preparing, Andrea walked over to Joel. "So, what's the deal with those two?" she asked.

"If I had to put it in a word, I'd say the two of them are sort of rivals," Joel replied. "Just last week, at this very place, they had their first match,"

"You ready, Nathan," said Leroy.

"I was born ready, Leroy," Nathan said back.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" exclaimed Leroy.

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" exclaimed Nathan.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two stood up their vanguards, a surprised look appeared on both of their faces. "What kind of clan is that?!" the two boys said in unison.

"Susanoo?" said Nathan as he read the clan of Leroy's unit.

"Astral Villainy?" said Leroy as he did the same.

"No way, he has a new clan just like we do," said Andrea as Alistar and Dwight turned to her. "What do you mean 'just like we do'?" they asked.

"Our entire team use new clans, but I didn't know Nathan used one too," Joel explained.

"We didn't know that anyone but Nathan used a new clan," said Dwight.

"So, I take it you've met with Denton, you're a chosen one just like us," said Leroy.

"That's right, I'm still a bit confused about this chosen one thing, but there's one thing I know, that with deck, I'll change my life," said Nathan.

_"Change his life, what does he mean by that," _Leroy thought to himself. "I'm up first," he said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"I draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan!"

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Ton moves back, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Mischievous Cadet, Docx!"

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Yalto moves back, I call Asteroid Chaser, Nevin, now Nevin attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000)**

"I guard," said Leroy.

"Now with Yalto's boost, Docx attacks your vanguard!" exclaimed Nathan.

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Nova Surge Wyvern(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Twin Blade Wizard Knight, Jacob(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(0)]**

"I end my turn with that,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Asteroid Chaser, Nevin****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), Nathan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Fervent Dragon, now Fervent attacks Nevin, with his Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"What's Catastrophe?" asked Nathan.

"It's Susanoo's keyword skill, it's activated based on the combined grades of units on my field," Leroy explained.

"Interesting, so that means the Susanoo clan's main skill revolve around the grade of their units," said Nathan. "I don't guard, Nevin retreats,"

"Now with a boost from Ton, Adam attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power to him since I control a unit with Catastrophe,"

**(9000+9000=18000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, power to my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Star of Demise, Omar(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Star Commander, Reio!"

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I then call Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun, with his skill, I counterblast and call Dark Star Gunner to the back row, now I will use my Dark Star's Mischief," said Nathan as he saw a confused look on Leroy's face. "And just before you ask, Mischief is Astral Villainy's keyword skill, it's activated when I control equal to or more cards in my back row than you do, with Dark Star's Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge, then with Reio's skill, I draw again, I then move Dark Star up, then he attacks Fervent!"

**(9000)**

"I guard!"

"Now with Yalto's boost, Reio attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Now for my drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(1)]**

"Now Zeigun attacks Fervent!" exclaimed Nathan.

**(9000)**

"I don't guard, Fervent retreats," said Leroy.

"That'll be it for my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(4), Nathan(7)]**

"Stand and draw, alright Nathan, prepare yourself," said Leroy. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! Ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I'm guessing that's your ace unit," said Nathan.

"It is, now I call Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn, with his skill, I counterblast and superior call a unit with a different grade than his to rear-guard, I superior call Firestorm Mage, Allan, with Allan's Catastrophe, I add 2000 power to Sallyn and I draw, now with a boost from Allan, Sallyn attacks your vanguard!"

**(12000+7000=19000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Astral Sergeant, Miko(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(2)]**

"Now with Ton's boost, Ken attacks the vanguard!" Leroy exclaimed.

**(11000+9000=20000)**

"I guard," said Nathan as he placed down two grade 0s.

"Tch, twin drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Wandering Sorceress, Octana(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"Alright, a stand trigger, all effects to Sallyn, now Sallyn attacks Zeigun!"

**(12000+5000=17000)**

"I don't guard," said Nathan as he put Zeigun into the drop zone.

"That'll do my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken] [****R****]**

**[****Firestorm Mage, Allan****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(6), Nathan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I believe it's time I show you the power this deck has granted me," said Nathan. "Incarnation of villainy, descend and strike fear into the hearts of your foes! I ride! Villainous Tyrant, Astorias!"

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"So that's Nathan's ace unit," said Joel.

"Now I liberate the generation zone," Nathan called out. "Generation stride! Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos!"

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, Allan retreats, now I superior call Star of Demise, Omar to the back row, add 3000 power to him, with Omar's Mischief, I draw and add 2000 power to him, then I call Nova Surge Wyvern, now Nova Surge attacks Sallyn, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"I don't guard," said Leroy.

"With a boost from Omar, Dark Star attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+13000=22000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Blasmos attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's skill, add 2000 power to him, now I use Blasmos' skill!" Nathan exclaimed. "I superior call Astral Sergeant, Miko and Defiant Star, Radiant Glola, add 5000 power to Miko!"

**(26000+7000=33000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive check," said Nathan.

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmos Marshall, Isabel(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Devious Protection, Nirva(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, power to Glola, critical to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(2)]**

"I needed that, a stand trigger, power to the vanguard, Ton stands!"

"Crap, with that power boost, Glola can't hit the vanguard, fine then, with Miko's skill, add 2000 power to Miko and she can attack from the back row, now Miko attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+2000=16000)**

"I guard," said Leroy.

"Alright then, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Defiant Star, Radiant Glola****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****Astral Sergeant, Miko****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(3), Nathan(7)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," said Leroy as he dropped a grade 3. "Mage who controls two elements, let them merge to reside in your soul! Generation stride! Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin!"

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the stride skill of Ken, I superior call Dragon Sorceress, Fana and Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti, add 3000 power to both, with Fana's Catastrophe, I soulblast and retreat two rear-guards of different grades you control, Yalto and Miko retreat, then with Rocti's Catastrophe, I draw, with a boost from Rocti, Fana attacks the vanguard!"

**(13000+9000=22000)**

"I guard," said Nathan.

"Now with Ton's boost, Marvin attacks the vanguard, skill of Marvin!" Leroy exclaimed. "I superior call Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam and Support Wizard, Jest, add 2000 power to them both!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"I don't guard that one,"

"My triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Diamond Shield Guardsmen, Gray(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, power to Adam, critical to Marvin!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I don't believe it, I pulled another one, power to Adam, critical to Marvin again!"

"That's good with the double critical, Nathan will be up to five damage," said Andrea.

"Damage check," said Nathan.

**[Damage Check #1 - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Starforce Dragon, Yalto(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #3 - Star of Chaos, Heppi(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(5)]**

"Alistar, I'm worried, will Nathan be able to win," said Dwight.

"Don't worry, Nathan will be fine," Alistar replied. "_At least, I hope so," _he thought.

"This will finish it, with a boost from Jest, Adam attacks your vanguard, with Jest's skill, add 2000 power to all units, with Adam's skill, since he's attacking a grade 2 or higher unit, add 5000 power!"

**(28000+10000=38000)**

"An impressive attack Leroy, but that won't hit," said Nathan as he placed a card on the guardian circle. "Devious Protection, Nirva, quintet wall!"

"No way!" exclaimed Leroy as Astorias' power became 36000.

"Then I guard with this," continued Nathan as Leroy's attack was stopped.

"I end my turn," said Leroy reluctantly.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Dragon Sorceress, Fana****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken] [****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam****]**

**[****Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton] [****Support Wizard, Jest****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Defiant Star, Radiant Glola****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(7), Nathan(3)]**

"Stand and draw, that wasn't a bad attack Leroy, when you pulled that double critical, I was kind of worried, but I know the deck that will change my future will never let me down," said Nathan.

"Wait Nathan, you've made me curious, what do you mean by change your life and your future, you mentioned it before the cardfight?" asked Leroy.

"Fine then, back then I wouldn't want anyone to know, but things are different now," said Nathan. "You see, my parents died in a plane crash a few months ago, putting me and my siblings in poverty,"

"What, his parents died, and he has siblings," said Joel shocked by Nathan's revelation.

"It's true, he has a little brother and sister named Dante and Sonia," said Dwight. "I just found out about it yesterday,"

"The three of us lost our house and had no close family to turn to, that's when I met Alistar, he told me that he'd give me money if I gave him vanguard decks by any means necessary, since I knew there was no other alternative, I agreed to his offer," Nathan continued.

"So that time I fought you for Benny's deck," began Leroy as he put two and two together.

"Yeah, you were right when you said I didn't really want to take decks from innocent people, but I did what I needed to survive," said Nathan. "So that's why I'm in the Titan Cup, Denton told me the U.S representative team will win a large sum of prize money, with that money, my siblings and I will have a new life, all the pain we've been through, all the suffering we've been through, with this deck, I'll end it all, that's what I'm fighting for,"

"_I don't believe it, Nathan and his siblings must've had to endure many hardships, and now, he's fighting for them, but what about me? Is what I'm for as selfless as his?" _Leroy thought.

"As fun as story time has been, it's time I put an end to this cardfight," said Nathan as he dropped a card from his hand. "Stars that cover the night sky, cluster together, and form the image of my victory! Generation stride! Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix!"

**Constellation Beast, Starry Phoenix**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, Adam retreats, I superior call Miko behind my vanguard, add 3000 power to Miko, now I call Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax, with Omar's Mischief, I draw and add 2000 power to him, with Vrax's skill, I add 2000 power to Miko, now with a boost from Vrax, Glola attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Miko attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 2000 power!"

**(14000+2000=16000)**

"I guard again,"

"Now with Omar's boost, Dark Star attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+10000=19000)**

"I guard once more!"

"Now Starry Phoenix attacks the vanguard, I use its skill!" Nathan exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, I can superior call a card to rear-guard, then for every back row rear-guard I control, one of your rear-guards must retreat and 3000 power is added to Starry Phoenix, since I have two cards face up, I superior call Nova Surge Wyvern and Dark Cosmos Assailant, then since I have three cards in my back row, three of your rear-guards must retreat,"

"I retreat Fana, Rocti, and Ton," said Leroy as he sent them to the drop zone.

"Since three cards retired, add 9000 power to Starry Phoenix, go!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"I use the skill of Ken, three cards with the same grade from my drop zone go to the bottom of my deck, then I look at the top five cards of the deck and send two cards with different grades among them to the guardian circle!" Leroy explained as Ken's power become 26000. "I then guard with two more cards from my hand,"

"Your vanguard now has 41000 power, triple drive," said Nathan.

**[Drive Check #1 - Asteroid Chaser, Nevin(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw power to Nova Surge!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Astral Bladesmaker, Chase (Stand Trigger)]**

"There we go, a stand trigger, all effects to Miko, now Miko attacks your vanguard!"

**(16000+5000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Firestorm Mage, Allan(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Nova Surge attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(15000+5000=20000)**

"I guard!" said Leroy as he used what remained of his hand.

"Let's finish this, Dark Cosmos attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(10000+3000=13000)**

"No...guard," said Leroy. "Damage check, please, I need a heal trigger,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(6), Nathan(5)]**

As the sixth card entered Leroy's damage zone, he sighed. "Well it seems I lost, thanks for the fight,"

"Likewise, alright then, I'd better be off, Dwight, Alistar, let's go," Nathan said as he walked away from the trio, Dwight and Alistar right behind him.

Joel walked over to Leroy and saw a frustrated look on his face. "There's no need to get so worked up, it was just one loss,"

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Leroy as he turned away from Joel. "Hey Andrea, Joel, do you think I'm...selfish?"

"Where did that come from?" asked Joel confused.

"Nathan's fighting for the sake of himself, along with that of his siblings, but what about me, all I want is my deck back, that's nowhere near as important as his," said Leroy.

"What are you talking about, that deck had sentimental value," said Joel.

"I'm confused, what deck are you talking about?" asked Andrea.

"Leroy's mother died last year due to an illness, the two of them were very close, right before she died, she gave Leroy a Royal Paladin deck, it had been her own deck in the past, but when Leroy was chosen, his deck changed to Susanoo," Joel explained.

"If that's true then Joel's right, that deck belonged to your mother and she gave it to you, it's all you have left of her right, it's not selfish at all, we might've not started speaking to each other for very long, but I've seen the way you act, and it's not selfish," said Andrea.

"Thanks you two, I needed that," said Leroy as a smile formed on his face. "Now let's get back to our training, together, we will win the Titan Cup!"


	9. The Titan Cup Begins!

**Chapter Nine: The Titan Cup Begins!**

**Hey there, readers, I have an announcement, since this week is Christmas week, I've decided to post a new chapter every day from Monday to Friday, this is Day 1, enjoy the chapter, and happy holidays!**

* * *

Three days passed quickly, soon it was Saturday, Leroy sat down in the kitchen and was eating breakfast, the day before, he had registered his team for the tournament, now he was excited for the challenges he would face, but more than that, he was getting closer to finding out what had happened to his deck, and how he could fix it.

"Hey Leroy, are you almost ready to go," said Kristi as she walked in. "Dad's in the car, our luggage is packed, and I'm ready, all that's left is for you to finish,"

"Are you sure that you and Dad want to come, the tournament will be for a good amount of time?" asked Leroy.

"Is that even a question to ask," replied Kristi. "Dad was able to get a break from work, and I was able to get a break from school so we can come to support you,"

"You're right, I'm glad you'll get to see me play," said Leroy as he heard his doorbell ring. "I wonder who that can be," he said as he went over and opened the door, once he did, he saw Joel and Andrea, they each had suitcases with them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Leroy.

"Well, my parents had an important meeting to go to, so they couldn't take me," replied Andrea. "So my Mom texted your Dad and asked him if he could take me,"

"My situation is the same," said Joel as they all heard a car honk.

"C'mon everybody let's go," said Anthony from inside the car. "Joel, Andrea, I got your texts, we have enough space for you, the trunk is unlocked, put your luggage there and jump on in,"

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson," the two teens said as they put their luggage in and entered the car.

"I'm ready now," said Leroy as he came out of the house and entered the car, then the car drove out of the driveway.

"I'm getting really pumped, the time has finally come," said Joel. "It's time to show the entire country that Team Trinovol is the greatest team,"

"You're right Joel, we'll surprise everyone with our new clans," said Andrea.

"I still don't how you three managed to get new clans nobody has ever heard of, you guys are so lucky, I wish I could get a new clan," said Kristi.

"It's not all that, the Oracle Think Tank is the clan for you, Kristi," said Leroy as he frowned a bit, he still hasn't told Kristi or Anthony that his old deck was gone. "_We're going to win, and when we do, I want answers Denton,"_ he thought as they continued driving.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome," said Dwight. "The Titan Cup is today!"

"Calm down there Dwight," said Alistar. "We're not going anywhere until Nathan comes out,"

"Right, by the way, I wanted to say thanks for registering our team info the other day," said Dwight.

"It's really no problem, I had something to take care of, so I went over and got it done," said Alistar. "Now all we need is Nathan,"

"I wonder what he's doing in their anyways?" asked Dwight.

Nathan was inside his home, he eyed the area, it wasn't very good, but in a way, he felt a connection to the building. "I owe a lot to this place, when we had nowhere else to go, it gave us shelter, even though it wasn't the best at times, it was all we had, but today will be the last day we're here, once we win the Titan Cup," he said with a small smile.

"Nathan, come look!" Dante and Sonia called from outside as Nathan came outside and saw a small black limousine, as the door opened, a middle-aged man in a suit appeared.

"Greetings Team Starblade, I am Johnson, servant to Mr. Lesters, I was tasked with coming here to bring you to Washington D.C.," said Johnson. "You may put your luggage here in the back,"

"Okay, you ready, Nathan, Alistar," said Dwight.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Nathan. "But I still don't want to leave these two here alone,"

"Good luck, Nathan, you don't have to worry about us, I'll watch Dante," said Sonia as tears began to form in her eyes.

"That will not be necessary," said Johnson. "Mr. Lesters told me to bring the two of you as well,"

"Really, yay!" exclaimed Dante as he and Sonia ran into the limo, followed by Dwight and Alistar.

"And so it begins," said Nathan as he entered the limo and it began to drive.

"It's my first time in a limo, the inside looks even more impressive than the outside," said Dwight excitedly as he scanned the area around him.

"I will admit, this is pretty nice," said Alistar as he then looked over to Dante and Sonia and saw their eyes were closed. "Are they sleeping?"

"Yeah, they are," Nathan answered as he passed his hand over his siblings' heads. "They were so excited for today, they hardly got any sleep,"

"I can understand, I spent most of the night looking over my deck," said Dwight as he yawned. "My stamina is starting to run low, I think I'll take a nap too," he said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Really, you were that excited, you're such a kid," Alistar mocked him, but in reality, he too spent a majority of the night looking over his deck, but he didn't want Nathan or Dwight to know he was very excited, he tried not to show his fatigue, but a yawn escaped his mouth. "I'm kind of bored, I think I'll just catch some zzzs to pass the time," he lied as he too fell asleep.

"They all must be very tired," said Nathan.

"It's going to be a while until we reach D.C., feel free to rest until we get there," Johnson said as Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, you have a point, I'll need my strength for the fights," Nathan said as he got comfortable and closed his eyes, soon he fell asleep, the limo was silent as the journey continued.

* * *

"Alright everybody, we've arrived, welcome to Washington D.C," said Anthony as they all looked outside and marveled at the various sights and the bustling amount of people.

"Wow, this place is incredible," said Joel as he looked around him in awe.

"No wonder this place is the capital of the U.S., there are so many sights and monuments," Andrea added with the same tone of wonder.

"I want to visit that place, no no, that place, no no, that place," said Kristi as she eagerly pointed to every place they saw.

"We'll do some sightseeing later," said Anthony. "We still have to check in to our hotel," they continued driving until they reached the hotel, the building was just as wondrous as the previous places they saw, probably even more wondrous.

"So this is the hotel that is being run by the Lesters Corporation," said Leroy as he exited the car and looked at the hotel's beige exterior, after unloading their luggage, they walked inside, the inside was like a five-star hotel, Leroy and the others admired the luxurious interior, but then they kept walking to the desk where a lady stood.

"Good afternoon," said the woman politely. "Welcome to the Lesters Hotel, the majority of the building is being reserved for teams participating in the Titan Cup, may I please have your names,"

"Leroy Thompson,"

"Joel Leandrew,"

"Andrea Rose,"

"Alright, let me check those names," the woman said as she began typing. "Ah, here we go, you're Team Trinovol, your room is on the fifth floor, here's your key,"

"Um, dad, where are we going to stay?" asked Kristi.

"Don't worry, we're checking in here as well since they came with us," Anthony answered as the woman gave him his own key. "Alright everyone, let's head up and unpack, we have to be at the stadium for the opening ceremony in an hour,"

The group then went up the elevator and soon came out, they saw that their rooms were right next to each other, once they opened their doors, they were astounded by the appearance of the room, each room had three queen-sized beds, there was a large flat screen t.v, a mini-refrigerator, and even a fight table.

"Holy crap, this place is amazing!" Leroy exclaimed.

"So are we all sleeping in this room, together?" Joel asked.

"No way, I'm not sleeping here with Joel," said Andrea.

"Me, what about Leroy, he's a boy too," Joel said with an offended tone.

"Leroy didn't do you know what," said Andrea as Joel thought back to the incident in her room.

"It was an accident, and I thought you forgave me," said Joel.

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I forgot it happened," Andrea said back.

"I'm confused, what happened?" asked Leroy as the two teen's face grew red, they forgot that Leroy was still in the room, they never told him of the incident.

"Oh, it's nothing really," the two of them respond with a dismissive hand gesture.

* * *

"Wake up everybody, we've arrived!" Johnson exclaimed as everyone woke up in a shocked manner. "This is the hotel that the Lesters Corporation runs,"

"What, we're here already," said Dwight as he yawned and exited the car.

"Your luggage has already been unloaded, do you need any help bringing it inside?" Johnson asked.

"No, that won't be necessary, my siblings and I didn't bring any luggage, so we can help them," said Nathan. "Thank you for bringing us here Johnson,"

"Don't mention it, just do your best in the tournament," said Johnson. "I'll be waiting for you here, the opening ceremony will begin in an hour,"

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Dante and Sonia exclaimed.

"I agree, I've never been to Washington D.C before, the sights are incredible," Dwight added.

"I remember coming here about a year ago to do a business transaction with a client," said Alistar.

"Let's head inside," said Nathan as he walked inside the hotel, the others right behind him, they were mesmerized by the interior, after looking about, they stopped at the desk where a woman stood.

"Good afternoon," the woman said politely. "Are you participating in the Titan Cup?"

"Yes, my name is Nathan Packard, and I've brought my team with me," he replied.

"Here we go, Team Starblade, your room is on the fifth floor, here are your keys," said the woman.

"Thank you very much, ok everyone, to the fifth floor," said Nathan as they went up the elevator and arrived on their floor, it didn't take long for them to find their room, once they opened the door, they couldn't believe everything that was there.

"Not bad, three beds, a flat-screen, a mini-fridge, they even gave us a fight table, I'm starting to like it here," said Alistar with a small smile.

"Alright everyone, the ceremony begins in an hour, let's hurry and head out," said Nathan as Sonia stopped him. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I kind of don't want to wear these anymore," said Sonia.

"You have a point," said Nathan as he eyed her dirty clothes, ever since their parents died, they haven't really had much to wear, his own clothes were quite worn out themselves.

"Nathan, Sonia, come look at this," Dante called as the two of them went to the closet where he was, once they did, they were amazed, the closet was full of new clothes.

"_I don't believe it, did Denton do this, how does he even know our sizes," _Nathan thought as he grabbed a new pair of the clothes he was already wearing, Dante and Sonia did the same, they went into the bathroom, soon they came out, despite the clothes being the same, they had a completely new look.

"Nice, well since you're done changing, we should be heading out," said Dwight.

"You're right, let's go, everyone, Johnson should be in the parking lot," said Nathan as he opened the door and walked out, but as he did, the doors of the two rooms right next to him opened and a group he recognized emerged. "You guys!"

Leroy turned quickly after Nathan's voice. "Nathan, what are you doing on this floor?" he asked.

"Our room is right here, next to yours," Nathan replied as Dwight and Alistar walked out as well.

"You guys are here as well," Joel said as he noticed two kids behind Nathan's door, they looked like they were hiding.

"Dante, Sonia, don't worry, you can come out," said Nathan in a gentle voice as his siblings came into view.

"He said Dante and Sonia, so, are they your siblings?" Leroy asked to which Nathan nodded.

"Hello there," Dante greeted them shyly. "Are you friends with Nathan?"

"No, I just happened to know them, that's all," Nathan answered for him.

"Guys, we should get going," said Andrea.

"You're right, we should," said Leroy as he turned to Nathan and his team. "Good luck out there,"

"The same to you," said Nathan as they all went to the ground floor, walked outside, entered their separate vehicles, and drove away, in about ten minutes, they arrived at the stadium, it was large and white, similar to the ones seen on television.

"So this is where we will fight," said Leroy as they entered the stadium, as they walked up the hallway, they came upon a split path, they each had a sign above them, one said 'Participants', the other one said 'Attendants'.

"It seems that this is where we split up," said Anthony as he turned to Nathan. "If you want, I can take your siblings with me, I'll keep them safe, you have my word,"

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson, I really appreciate it," said Nathan as he turned to Dante and Sonia. "You two be good, don't give them a hard time, I'll be back,"

"Alright Nathan, good luck," the two said to him as they followed Anthony and Kristi to the stands.

"Here we go everybody, this is what we've been waiting for, let's give it our all!" Dwight exclaimed enthusiastically as the two teams continued down the hall until they reached the lobby, once they got there, they saw many other teams, seeing all those other people just made them more pumped.

"_It's time, here at the Titan Cup, I'll win and obtain what I desire!" _Leroy and Nathan thought to themselves as a smile formed on each of their faces.

* * *

An hour passed rather quickly, all the teams were separated into four groups, one by one, each group walked into the main area of the stadium where the fights would take place, once Team Trinovol and Starblade entered, they were blown back by the sheer magnitude of the area, the stands were packed, people sat down with looks of anticipation in their eyes as they stared down at the multitude of teams, in the center of the stadium, a man in a blue suit with a microphone in hand appeared as a spotlight flashed above him.

"Hey there everybody, it's a good day for Vanguard, I'm Joshua Flint, I'll be the MC and commentator of this tournament, now let me hear some noise!" Joshua exclaimed as the audience roared in excitement.

"Here's how this tournament is going to work, 64 teams are participating, at random, they've been split into four Blocks, A, B, C, and D, each block will have 16 teams, the tournament will last about eight to nine days, every day, two blocks will fight to decide who's moving on to the next round," Joshua explained. "For example, today Blocks A & B will be fighting, they will fight until eight teams from each block move onto the next round, Block A will do their fights first, then after an hour intermission, Block B will commence their fights, Blocks C & D will do the same tomorrow, this cycle will repeat until one team is left standing, and that team will represent the United States in the Titan Cup Internationals. Tell me are you excited!"

The crowd once more roared in excitement and anticipation, both them and the teams were only getting more and more excited to play.

"Now, before the fights commence, there will be a word from the head of our sponsor, please put your hands together for the head of the Lesters Corporation, Denton Lesters!" Joshua as a spotlight flashed over Denton, who was wearing formal white attire. Joshua then passed the mic over to him.

"Hello there everyone, I hope you enjoy these fights, whether you're here in the stadium or watching from home, as Joshua said, 64 people were invited to participate, those people then formed teams of three, making a total of 192 participants, can we give a round of applause to these fighters!" Denton exclaimed as the crowd clapped and cheered. "Before we start, there's something important I want to say, during this tournament, four fighters will be using four new clans that nobody has ever seen or heard of will have their debut, here, on the national stage, with that out of the way, let the fights begin!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever, they were excited about the new clans that would be debuting, the fact that they didn't know exactly who the clans belonged to only added to the anticipation.

"Thank you Denton, now let's begin with the fights for Block A, the first battle will be Team Endzone against Team Trinovol, the other teams can return to the main lobby to monitor the fights," Joshua said as the other teams left the stadium, only leaving the two called teams, they each walked into a small booth at the ends of the stadium, Joshua and Denton moved to the commentator's booth above the stadium.

"It seems that both teams have decided on their first player," said Joshua. "From Team Trinovol, we have Andrea Rose, and from Team Endzone, we have Paul Santos, both players please put on your bracelets to activate the Holo-Fight System,"

"Hey there, you're kind of cute, why don't go for a bite after the match is over," Paul said as he looked to Andrea, who didn't respond while putting on her bracelet.

"Can't you hear me, I'm talking to you," Paul said with some impatience as he put on his bracelet, Andrea then looked up at him.

"Enough talk, it's time to fight," said Andrea

"Fine then, we'll continue our talk after I beat you," said Paul.

"Both fighters are ready, now, begin!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Mecha Trainer!" Paul exclaimed

**Mecha Trainer**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Dragon Starter, Mecca!" Andrea exclaimed

**Dragon Starter, Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

A look of surprise and shock appeared on Paul's face as he saw Mecca materialize. "What is that unit!" he exclaimed.

"I don't believe it, it's only the first match of the entire tournament and already one of the four new clans has been revealed!" Joshua exclaimed with surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the first new clan, this is Dragocore!" Denton exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"Just my luck, why did it have to be one of those clans," said Paul quietly to himself.

"Hey Paul," said Andrea with a smile as Paul looked up to her. "Let's see how confident you are after I'm done with you!"

* * *

Now, attack your vanguard with Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira!" Andrea exclaimed as the projection showed the dragon accompanying Mira strike Paul's vanguard.

"Damage check...no trigger," said Paul as the sixth card fell into his damage zone.

"And there you have it, folks, Andrea Rose has won the first fight, now it's on to the second one," said Joshua as the next two began walking toward the stadium. "From Team Trinovol, we have Joel Leandrew, and from Team Endzone, we have Ben Perry,"

"I'm going to win this fight, we can't afford to lose another one," Ben said as he pointed to Joel. "And since your friend fought already, I don't have to worry about something unexpected,"

"_If he only knew," _Joel thought to himself as he smiled. "Doesn't matter, you'll lose either way,"

"Both fighters are ready, now, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Baby Face, Izaac!" Ben exclaimed.

**Baby Face, Izaac**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" Joel exclaimed.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Is this really happening, similar to the previous fight, another new clan has revealed itself!"

"I'd like to introduce you to the second clan, this is IgNoble!" said Denton as the crowd cheered again.

"_Two new clans on one team, come on!" _Ben thought to himself. "This won't end well,"

* * *

"Now, Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz will attack your vanguard!" Joel exclaimed as the projection showed Froz freezing Ben's vanguard, then strike with its sword.

"Damage trigger check...no trigger," Ben hung his head in defeat as the sixth card fell into the damage zone.

"It's over, Joel has defeated Ben and now Team Trinovol is moving on to the next round, with two new clans on their team, they're definitely a team to look out for," said Joshua. "Now, time for the next fight of Block A,"

One by one, the fights for Block A started and ended, once it was over, eight teams were moving on, after the intermission, the fighters for Block B entered the stadium.

"Alright everyone, after seeing the incredible fights of Block A, we've reached the fights for Block B, are you ready!" Joshua exclaimed. "The first fight will be between Team Dream Idols and Team Starblade, may the first fighters please come up," he said as they neared the stadium. "For Team Starblade, we have Alistar Forg and from Team Dream Idols, we have Mallory Cooper,"

"My team and I have to win this," said Mallory. "If we win the Titan Cup, the publicity we'll get from it will help us achieve our dream of being pop idols,"

"That's cute and all, but you won't beat me," Alistar said. "I'll shatter those dreams of yours right here and now,"

"Both fighters, ready, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!" Alistar exclaimed.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandhop**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell!" Mallory exclaimed.

**Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

_"Team Trinovol had a perfect win and are moving on to the next round, we'll just have to do the same," _Alistar thought. "We're going to win this tournament!"

* * *

"With a boost from Grandvicle, X-lead deals the finishing blow on your vanguard!" Alistar exclaimed as X-lead struck Mallory's vanguard.

"My will to achieve my dream won't let me down, damage check, no trigger," said Mallory as the last card fell into her damage zone.

"Incredible, the first victory goes to Alistar Forg of Team Starblade," Joshua said. "For the second match, it'll be the leader of Team Dream Idols, Sierra Skye against the leader of Team Starblade, Nathan Packard. Will Sierra win and keep her team in the game, or will Nathan win and send his team to the next round, we'll see right now!"

"I can't afford to lose this match, our dream is riding on this tournament," said Sierra.

"I'm sorry, but I too have something to strive for, winning this is just as important to me as it is to you," Nathan said back.

"Ready fighters, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere!" Sierra exclaimed.

**Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" Nathan exclaimed.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"No way!" Sierra exclaimed in surprise.

Joshua was just as surprised. "Is this even possible, it seems that the leader of Team Starblade, Nathan Packard, is also a user of one of the new clans, that makes three of them, in just one day!"

"This is the third of the four new clans everybody, Astral Villainy!" Denton exclaimed.

_"If he's one of the fighters with a new clan, what chance do I have of winning," _Sierra thought to herself. "No, I'll keep fighting, our dream will come true!"

"We'll see about that," Nathan said.

* * *

"Isabel attacks the vanguard," said Nathan.

"Guard!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Now Starry Phoenix attacks your vanguard!" Nathan exclaimed as it shot flames at

"No guard, damage check...no trigger," said Sierra as the sixth card entered her damage zone.

"Nathan has defeated Sierra and Team Starblade is now moving on to the next round," said Joshua. "Now, let's commence the next fight,"

One by one, the fights for Block B started and ended, once all the fights were over and the teams moving on were announced, everyone began to leave the stadium, Anthony and Kristi met up with Team Trinovol while Dante and Sonia met with Team Starblade, as they each entered their respective vehicle and drove away, they chatted about their fights.

"You were great out there Joel, you too Andrea," said Kristi.

"I agree, you made quick work of those two," added Leroy. "I can't wait to fight someone myself!"

"Well I'm proud of you," said Anthony as he looked up at the sky. "Those fights took quite a while, it won't be long until the sun sets. You know what, I have an idea, to celebrate your first victory, why don't we grab a bite to eat, my treat,"

"Really, thank you, Mr. Thompson," said Joel. "Why don't we go for burgers," he said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You were great out there Nathan!" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged Nathan.

"Thanks, Sonia, I knew I couldn't lose, not with you and Dante watching me," Nathan said as he then turned to Alistar. "You fought well too, Alistar,"

"I know, there's no way I would lose either," Alistar said back to him.

"You can take us straight to the hotel Johnson, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a hot bath, it's been so long since I've had one," said Nathan as he slouched in his seat.

Dwight nodded at Nathan's idea. "You're right, a hot bath would be soothing," he said as the limo arrived at the hotel.

"Wow, these taste incredible," said Joel as he bit into his burger. "That's D.C. for you,"

"Today was a good day, I can't wait until we get to fight again," said Andrea.

"Yup, with every victory, we come closer to finding out about what we want to know," said Leroy as he took a bite out of his burger. "_That's right, we're getting closer, I don't know what I'll face next, but one thing's clear, I'm not leaving the city without my Seekers," _he thought.


	10. Kneel Before the King

**Chapter Ten: Kneel Before the King**

**Day 2, here's the second chapter readers**

* * *

As morning came, the sun rose over the city, multiple buildings and cars became encased in the light of the solar star, right by the Lesters Hotel, a ray of light peered through the window of Team Trinovol's room, the light shone strong on Leroy's face since his bed was the closest to the window, groggily, he sat up and looked to his side, he saw that Joel and Andrea were still asleep, he slowly rose from his bed, got ready, and went downstairs to the Breakfast Hall.

"Nice," said Leroy as he beheld the vast number of breakfast items, he then grabbed a plate and filled it with eggs, fruit, grits, biscuits, and whatever else he could find, as he sat down to eat, Joel, Andrea, Anthony, and Kristi entered the hall.

"Morning there," Leroy greeted them with a wave. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Leroy," the others responded as they grabbed a plate and got their breakfast, then they sat down with Leroy.

"I've got something to say," said Leroy.

"And what's that?" Anthony asked.

"I was thinking about heading to the stadium today," Leroy said.

"Why, aren't Blocks C & D fighting today?" Kristi asked.

"They are, but I want to gather info on the fighters, there's a possibility we may face one of them at some point," Leroy answered.

"You have a point, that would be a great opportunity," Joel nodded in agreement.

"If we are going, we out to hurry," said Andrea. "The fights will begin at 1:00,"

"What, that's in forty-five minutes," Leroy said as he took a bite of his biscuit, he then noticed another group enter the hall. "Hey, Nathan, Dwight, Alistar, good morning!" he called to them.

"Morning Leroy and all!" Dwight called back, but Nathan and Alistar ignored them as they got their breakfast and sat at a table.

Leroy then got up and walked over to their table. "Hey, we were thinking about going to the stadium today, what about you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going too, it will be a great opportunity to gather info on possible enemies," Dwight replied.

"That's what I was thinking," said Leroy. "Hey Dad, when will you be ready to go?"

"That might not be possible Leroy," Anthony answered. "You see, Kristi and I were going to use this day to take a tour around the city,"

"Yeah, it's not every day that you get to go to Washington D.C.," Kristi added.

"If you can't take us, how will we get to the stadium?" Leroy asked.

"I have an idea, why doesn't Johnson bring you there with us," Dwight suggested.

"Them, come with us?" Alistar looked at him surprised in between his bites of food.

"Why not, since Dante and Sonia decided to stay here today because we won't be fighting," Dwight said to him.

"Fine then, you're not wrong," Alistar said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mr. Thompson, they'll come with us," Dwight said.

"Thanks, Dwight, I really appreciate it," said Anthony as he turned to his daughter. "Alright, Kristi, ready for some father-daughter bonding around the city?"

"You know it Dad," Kristi replied as she finished her breakfast and followed Anthony out of the breakfast hall.

"Have fun you two!" Leroy called to them as they waved back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, Kristi and my Dad have always been close, I had a closer relationship with my mother," Leroy replied.

After breakfast, the two teams went outside to the parking lot, there they saw the limo not too far away, and sitting inside was Johnson, Dwight then walked over to him. "Johnson?"

"Yes Dwight, is there something you need?" he asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, could Team Trinovol come to the stadium with us?" Dwight asked politely.

"Of course they can, Mr. Lesters told me of them once, especially that Leroy fellow," Johnson replied with a small smile. "Tell them to come inside,"

"Guys, he said you can come!" Dwight called as they all came and entered the limo, then it drove off.

"Wow, I've never been in a limo before, it looks awesome!" Joel exclaimed.

"Relax Joel, this limo isn't all that," Andrea said to him.

"Oh really, is that so?" Joel pointed to the back massager that Andrea was using and the satisfied look it gave her.

"What, I've never used these before," she retorted.

"You guys are an odd bunch," said Alistar as he stared at them with a weird look.

"Whatever, old man," Joel said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about, I'm twenty years old!" Alistar exclaimed with an annoyed look.

Dwight then laughed at Alistar's expense. "The three of you make it really lively in here," he said.

Leroy looked at the small group laughing, he then turned to the other side of the limo where Nathan was sitting. "C'mon Nathan, don't you want to hang out?"

"I'm fine," Nathan quickly responded.

"Why not?" Leroy asked.

"I'll tell you what I told Dante, we're not friends, we just happen to know each other, that's all," Nathan said as the limo suddenly stopped.

"We've arrived at the stadium," Johnson said as they exited the limo and entered the stadium, then they went up to the stands and sat down, as they did, Joshua came up.

"Good, we're just in time," said Joel.

"Hey there everybody, it's me, Joshua, are you ready for some Vanguard!" Joshua exclaimed as the crowd cheered in response.

"After watching the epic battles between Blocks A & B, today, we're moving on to C & D, we'll begin the fights for Block C," said Joshua as he went up to the commentator's booth.

"Let's see what these other teams got," said Leroy as each fight for Block C started and ended, some fights were a bit lackluster, but most teams gave an impressive performance.

"Alright everyone, are you ready for the last battle of Block C!" Joshua exclaimed. "The final two teams are Team Zenith and Team Wynter, will the first fighters please advance!" he said as a fighter from each team came up. "For Team Wynter, we have Jason Wynter, and for Team Zenith, we have Vincent Graymond!"

"I wish you luck," said Jason.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," said Vincent plainly.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Spring Breeze Messenger!" Jason exclaimed.

**Spring Breeze Messenger**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Lizard Hero, Undeux!" Vincent exclaimed.

**Lizard Hero, Undeux**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"That Vincent guy uses the Kagero clan just like I used to," Andrea noted. "And based on his starter, he must use an Overlord deck too, let's see how it plays out,"

* * *

"Alright, here we go, attack your vanguard with Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge", finish this!" Vincent exclaimed as Overlord shot endlessly at Jason's vanguard.

"Damage check...no trigger," said Jason as the sixth card fell into his damage zone.

"And there you have it, Vincent has won the first match, putting his team at an advantage!" Joshua exclaimed excitedly. "Now will the second fighters come up!"

From the side of Team Wynter, a girl began to walk up, she was a good height, had light blue hair in a ponytail, she wore a yellow shirt and ripped jeans.

"From Team Wynter, we have their leader, Emily Wynter!" Joshua announced.

"She's the leader of their team, I hope she's strong," said Joel as a smile formed on his face. "She's already quite pretty and-" he was about to continue until Andrea shot a glare at him.

'Don't even think about it,' her eyes seemed to say.

From the side of Team Zenith, a boy came up, he too was a good height, he had short blond hair, wore formal attire, and for some reason, had a proud look on his face.

"From Team Zenith, we also have their leader, King Truman!" Joshua announced as some of the audience gasped.

"Is that really King Truman," Leroy said with surprise.

"I don't understand what's so special about this guy," Nathan asked.

"King's father, George Truman, is a very successful businessman here in D.C.," Leroy replied.

"It's true, from what I heard, he even works with the Lesters Corporation," Alistar added.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you name yourselves Team Zenith?" Emily asked as she got ready.

"Just as one's zenith is the highest it can become, we stand at the pinnacle of strength," King answered as he too prepared.

"Pinnacle of strength aye, we'll see about that," said Emily.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Guidepost Sage, Elron!" King exclaimed

**Guidepost Sage, Elron**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Battle Sister, Compote!" Emily exclaimed

**Battle Sister, Compote**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"So, he's a Royal Paladin player, just like I was," Leroy said quietly to himself.

"I'm up first," said King.

**Turn 1: Hand[King(5), Emily(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Swordsman of Light, Junos!"

**Swordsman of Light, Junos**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Elron moves back and I end my turn,"

* * *

**King**

**[****R****] [Swordsman of Light, Junos] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron] [****R****]**

**Emily**

**[****R****] [Battle Sister, Compote] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[King(5), Emily(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Battle Sister, Rusk!"

**Battle Sister, Rusk**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"I then call Battle Sister, Taffy, she now attacks your vanguard, with her skill, since I have a Battle Sister vanguard, add 3000 power!"

**(7000+3000=10000)**

"I guard," said King.

"Now with a boost from Compote, Rusk attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I don't guard," said King.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Battle Sister, Lemonade(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Aspire Painter(G2)]**

**Damage: [King(1), Emily(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**King**

**[****R****] [Swordsman of Light, Junos] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron] [****R****]**

**Emily**

**[****Battle Sister, Taffy****] [Battle Sister, Rusk] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Battle Sister, Compote] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[King(4), Emily(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl!"

**Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Star Hope Trumpeter, Star Hope attacks Taffy!" King exclaimed.

**(9000)**

"I guard!"

"Now with Elron's boost, Grawl attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Knight of Virtue, Bedivere(G2)]**

"My damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Battle Sister, Mont Blanc(G2)]**

**Damage: [King(1), Emily(1)]**

"My turn ends there,"

* * *

**King**

**[****Star Hope Trumpeter****] [Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron] [****R****]**

**Emily**

**[****Battle Sister, Taffy****] [Battle Sister, Rusk] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Battle Sister, Compote] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[King(4), Emily(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Battle Sister, Cocotte!"

**Battle Sister, Cocotte**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Taffy moves down, I call Battle Sister, Macaron, with Taffy's boost, Macaron attacks Star Hope, with her skill, add 3000 power!"

**(12000+7000=19000)**

"I don't guard," said King as Star Hope vanished.

"With a boost from Compote, Cocotte attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"Once again, I don't guard,"

"Alright then, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, a critical trigger, all effects to Cocotte!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Emit Hammer Dragon(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura(G1)]**

**Damage: [King(3), Emily(1)]**

"With Cocotte's skill, since the attack hit, I can look at the top card of my deck, if it's a Battle Sister, I can add it to my hand," Emily explained as she looked at the top card. "Nice, I add Battle Sister, Souffle to my hand, and that will end my turn,"

* * *

**King**

**[****R****] [Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron] [****R****]**

**Emily**

**[****Battle Sister, Macaron****] [Battle Sister, Cocotte] [****R****]**

**[****Battle Sister, Taffy****] [Battle Sister, Compote] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[King(4), Emily(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut!"

**King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I have to thank you, Emily," King said.

"What for?" Emily asked confused.

"That extra damage you dealt me will come in handy this turn, why don't I show you," King said. "When Galehaut is placed on the vanguard circle, I can counterblast two cards and superior ride an Alfred card from my deck, now, it's time to meet my ace," King explained as he searched his deck for a card, then raised it into the air. "Enter the fray, leader of the royal forces, eliminate any fool who dare oppose you! I superior ride! Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath!"

**Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath **

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With Galehaut's skill, if he was ridden upon, I call him to rear-guard from the soul, then I use the skill of Alfred Oath, I superior call Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl, and Swordsman of Light, Junos to rear-guard, with both of their skills, since they were called from the deck and I control an Alfred vanguard, add 5000 power to both of them," King explained. "Now Galehaut attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Elron, Alfred attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Remedy Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Grawl!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Scion Rider (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, the power to Grawl, the critical stays with Alfred!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Battle Sister, Marmalade(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Battle Sister, Waffle(G0)]**

**Damage: [King(2), Emily(3)]**

"I'm not done yet, with a boost from Junos, Grawl attacks the vanguard!"

**(24000+12000=36000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Battle Sister, Mille-feuille(G3)]**

**Damage: [King(2), Emily(4)]**

"Incredible, in just one turn, King managed to turn the tables on Emily!" Joshua exclaimed. "With only two damage and in control of a full formation, it won't be easy for Emily, can she do it?"

"I already know the answer to that," King said. "I end my turn,"

* * *

**King**

**[****Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl****] [Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath] [****King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut****]**

**[****Swordsman of Light, Junos****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron] [****R****]**

**Emily**

**[****Battle Sister, Macaron****] [Battle Sister, Cocotte] [****R****]**

**[****Battle Sister, Taffy****] [Battle Sister, Compote] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[King(5), Emily(4)]**

"Stand and draw, you better watch out King, because this is where I turn the tables," Emily said as she raised a card in her hand. "In order to obtain what you desire most, fight on, fight and be the last one standing! I ride! Battle Sister, Florentine!"

**Battle Sister, Florentine**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With her skill, I look at the top card of the deck and send it to the top or bottom of my deck, to the bottom, and then I liberate the generation zone!" Emily called out. "Generation Stride, Excite Battle Sister, Gelato!"

**Excite Battle Sister, Gelato**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the skill of Compote, she goes to my soul, then I look at the top three cards of my deck, if they're all Battle Sisters, which they are, I add one to my hand," Emily explained. "I call Battle Sister, Berrymousse, then I Florentine's stride skill, I look at the top two cards of my deck, add one of them to my hand and the other to the bottom of my deck. Then I add 3000 power to all my Battle Sister rear-guards!"

"Emily is slowly increasing her hand along with her formation, but will it be enough to take out King," Joshua said.

"Now I use the skill of Gelato!" Emily exclaimed. "I look at the same number of cards from the deck as there are Battle Sister rear-guards, which is three, I then add one of them to my hand,"

"She's not doing bad," said Nathan. "Her hand was a bit short, but now it's at five, not to mention she's got a strong board,"

"Berrymouse will begin by attacking Galehaut!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I don't guard, Galehaut retreats,"

"Now Gelato attacks your vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Another no guard, fine, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Battle Sister, Vanilla(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Battle Sister, Caramel(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, power to Macaron, critical to Gelato!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Energetic Knight, Romus(G2)]**

**Damage: [King(4), Emily(4)]**

"Alright, with Taffy's boost Macaron attacks your vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power!"

**(20000+10000=30000)**

"Generation guard! Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon!" King exclaimed.

**Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Laserguard, since I have a grade 2 rear-guard, add 5000 to the shield, then I use the skill of Remedy Angel that was discarded for the G guardian, I bind it along with another heal trigger in my drop zone, then I soulcharge," King explained as Macaron's attack was stopped.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**King**

**[****Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl****] [Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath] [****R****]**

**[****Swordsman of Light, Junos****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron] [****R****]**

**Emily**

**[****Battle Sister, Macaron****] [Battle Sister, Florentine] [****Battle Sister, Berrymousse****]**

**[****Battle Sister, Taffy****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[King(4), Emily(8)]**

"Stand and draw, I guess you did manage to turn the tables, but this is where the fight ends, liberating the generation zone," King said as he dropped a grade 3 from his hand. "The white dragon that stands at the pinnacle, descend into the darkness and light my path! Generation stride! Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver!"

**Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I call Knight of Benevolence, Kay, then I use Elron's skill, he goes to the soul, then I superior call Knight of Virtue, Bedivere, with Bedivere's skill, add 2000 power to Kay and soulcharge, I then call Acute Knight, Paris, now with a boost from Junos, Grawl attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Berrymousse!"

"Now I attack with Myriad Soul Saver with Paris' boost, I use its skill!" King exclaimed. "I soulblast three cards and add 5000 power to all of my rear-guards!"

**(26000+12000=38000)**

"I guard with four cards from my hand, then Macaron intercepts!" Emily exclaimed as the power of her vanguard rose to 46000.

"You actually managed to put up a decent defense, let's see what my triple drive has to say about it,"

**[Drive Check #1 - King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Sarugal (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to Grawl!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Scion Rider (Critical Trigger)]**

"Just what I needed, a critical trigger, all effects to Bedivere!"

"He pulled two triggers just when he needed them, it won't be easy for Emily to fend off those attacks," Alistar said.

"You have a point, and to make things worse, she used a majority of her hand guarding the vanguard's attack, now she only has three cards left, there's not much you can do with that," Dwight added.

"Grawl attacks your vanguard again!"

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"I guard!"

"Still trying to hold on, I'll end it with this, Bedivere attacks the vanguard with Kay's boost, with Bedivere's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(22000+14000=36000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Battle Sister, Florentine(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, I really could've used that last turn," Emily said as she reluctantly put it into her damage zone.

**Damage: [King(4), Emily(6)]**

"It's all over, King Truman of Team Zenith has won, sending his team into the next round!" Joshua announced. "Now that the fight is over, we've ended with all the fights for Block C today, after the intermission, we'll begin to fights for Block D!"

"That was an interesting cardfight," Nathan said as he got up. "I'm going to get something to drink,"

"I'm going to get some snacks as well," Joel said as he too got up, then turned to his team. "You guys want anything?"

"Yeah, some popcorn," Leroy and Andrea responded in unison.

"You don't have to get me anything," said Dwight.

"Same here," Alistar added.

The two then left the main stadium area and went to the main hall, as Joel went to the concession stand, Nathan went by the vending machines and got a water bottle, just as he was about to leave, he saw King not too far away, and then he saw Emily walking up to him.

"Hey King, I wanted to congratulate you on the match, it was close, but you were victorious today," said Emily as she raised her hand to King.

"A close fight, what are you talking about, that fight was pathetic," King scowled as he gave Emily a nasty look. "Myriad Soul Saver is one of my least strong cards and you lost to it, you have no right to be a cardfighter,"

"Excuse me?" Emily said, surprised by King's reaction.

"I want to know something, why did you decide to participate in this tournament anyway?" King asked with a bad-tempered tone.

"I'm doing this for my family," Emily replied. "You see, my dad used to work for your dad's business, it was our main source of income, but then, he was fired, that put our family in a bad situation financially, when I was selected to participate in this tournament, I formed a team with my younger siblings, Jason and Melissa,"

"That's why you're fighting here, wow that is...utterly ridiculous," King laughed as Emily looked at him bewildered. "I bet your father deserved to get fired, he must have been pathetic and useless, which would explain where you got it from," he then started to walk away. "You know something, I think I did those other teams in Block C a favor by not letting a loser like you waste their time,"

_"That bastard, who does he think he is, no one should talk that way to anybody!" _Nathan thought angrily but calmed himself down as he slowly approached Emily, thinking of what he should say to her. "H-Hello there," he said.

Emily turned to face him, then gasped. "Hey, you're Nathan, one of the fighters with the new clans," she said.

"Yeah, that's me," Nathan said. "Look, I overheard your conversation with King,"

"You did, I don't understand, King thinks I'm pathetic and useless, and that fighting for my family is ridiculous," Emily said slowly as she began to cry. "What about you, do you think that the reason I'm fighting is ridiculous too?"

"What, no, not at all, I actually think that fighting for your family is the most selfless reasons to fight," Nathan said.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I actually have two siblings as well, Dante and Sonia, they're quite young, but they're the reason I fight," Nathan said. "Don't worry about what King said, I doubt he's ever been in a situation like your family has been in," he said as a small smile formed on his face. "Tell you what, if I ever fight King, I'll beat him, for the both of us,"

Emily's crying then turned into light sniffles as the look of sadness on her face was replaced by a smile. "Thank you, Nathan,"

A small blush appeared on Nathan's face as he turned his gaze from Emily and lightly scratched his cheek. "D-Don't mention it, well, I'll see you around," he said as he walked away from Emily and began making his way to the stadium, once he was far away from her, he put his hand on his chest.

_"What was that feeling I got when she smiled at me, I've never felt anything like it before, could it be what I think it is," _Nathan thought to himself as he entered the main stadium.


	11. Prodigy

**Chapter Eleven: Prodigy**

**Day 3 is here and with it, a new chapter, enjoy and have a Merry Christmas all.**

* * *

Joel began walking back to the stadium, in his hand, he had a large bowl of popcorn along with three sodas, but as he was walking, something seemed to be troubling him. _"I've seen the fights for three blocks, but I haven't seen Tommy yet, that must mean he's in-"_

"Joel," a voice brought Joel out of his thoughts, as he turned around, he saw the source.

"Tommy," Joel said.

"I saw your fight yesterday, and I must say, I was surprised when you turned out to be one of the fighters with a new clan, yours was called IgNoble, correct," Tommy said. "It has some interesting units and skills, but it's nothing I can't overcome,"

"Is that so?" Joel said with a raised brow. "You have yet to see the full power of the IgNoble clan,"

"I doubt that it will be a lot of power," Tommy smirked as he began to walk away. "I promise you, Joel, if we ever fight during this tournament, I'll beat you, new clan, or not,"

Joel then headed back to the stands, where Leroy and Andrea waited for him. "I'm back," he said as he sat down.

"Where have you been, it's been almost an hour since you left?" Andrea asked.

"Well, first there was a long line at the concession stand, then I got bombarded by cardfighters wanting to know more about my clan, and then, I had a little talk with my brother," Joel responded as a look of concern formed on Andrea's face.

"Oh, I see," she said.

"Really, next time you see him, could you tell him I said hi," Leroy said with a smile as Andrea looked at him weirdly, then she got up and turned to Joel. "Hey, can we talk, privately?"

"Sure, if you say so," Joel said as he smiled at the idea of Andrea wanting to talk to him alone, but as he saw the serious look on her face, his smile faded, replaced by a look of equal seriousness.

Joel then followed her to the main hall, they saw a bench nearby and sat down there, it was quiet between them, then after a few seconds, Andrea spoke up. "You never told him, did you?" she asked.

"Told who what?" Joel asked confused.

"Leroy, you never told him about the situation with you and your family, did you," Andrea elaborated as Joel nervously scratched his head.

"You got me, I never told him about it," Joel admitted.

"But, why not, Leroy's our friend, don't you trust him?" Andrea asked.

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's more that I didn't want to worry him about it," Joel replied. "The situation with my family is something I never wanted others to know about, the only reason you know is that because of what happened at your house, my explanation would make little sense unless I told you the truth,"

"Is that what you believe, Joel, the three of us are more than teammates, we're friends, and friends help each other, but we can only help you if you let us help you," said Andrea as Joel chuckled.

"You know, it's funny, how the girl who liked to isolate herself from others is the one who's giving me advice on friendship, alright then, I'll tell Leroy, but only when I'm ready, okay," he said.

"Sure, that works," Andrea as she and Joel got up and went back to the stands.

"Hey there you two, you're just in time, Joshua just came out a few seconds ago," Leroy said as they sat down.

"The intermission is over, and now, we'll commence the fights for Block D, let's start with the first fight!" Joshua announced. "It'll be between Team Prodigy and Team Dino Might, will the first fighters please advance!"

"Team Prodigy, so their like, a team of geniuses?" Alistar asked.

"It seems so," Nathan replied as Joshua began to speak again.

"The first fighters have advanced, for Team Prodigy, we have April Connor, and for Team Dino Might, we have their leader, Keith Morgan!"

"What, they're bringing out their leader already," Leroy said.

"They must want to get a good lead in the second round," Joel responded.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Ancient Dragon, Babyrex!" Keith exclaimed

**Ancient Dragon, Babyrex**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Gifted Bear!" April exclaimed.

**Gifted Bear**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"You better watch out April, you're about to be overwhelmed by the might of my dinos," Keith bragged.

"Is that so, well, we'll just have to see about that," April said.

* * *

"Now I attack your vanguard with Super Honorary Professor, Meilleur Chatnoir, go, wipe him out!" April exclaimed as Chatnoir pounced on Keith's vanguard over and over.

"Damage trigger check...no trigger," Keith hung his head in defeat.

"So, Keith, what was that about me being overwhelmed by your might," April smirked as the look of despair on Keith's face widened.

"I don't believe it, Keith Morgan has been defeated by April Connor!" Joshua announced. "That puts Team Dino Might in a bad spot, they have suffered the first loss, now will the second fighters advance!"

"That's tragic, Team Dino Might lost their first match, and to make matters worse, it was their leader who lost as well, and quite badly if I must say," Dwight said.

"We're moving on to the second fight, from Team Dino Might, we have Peyton Sagar, and from Team Prodigy, we have their leader, Tommy Leandrew!" Joshua announced as a surprised look came to Joel's face. "What, that's my brother's team?!"

"Wait a minute, Tommy's last name is Leandrew, so unless I'm mistaken, he's related to Joel Leandrew, the user of the mysterious IgNoble clan!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true, I am Joel's younger brother!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you had a brother Joel," said Nathan.

"_If he's the brother of one of the new clan fighters, is it possible he can be the final fighter with a new clan," _Peyton thought as he prepared.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Baby Camara!" Peyton exclaimed.

**Baby Camara**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly!" Tommy exclaimed.

**Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"What a relief, he's not one of them," Peyton said to himself as he put himself into some ease. "I'm up first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Peyton(5), Tommy(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Cold Dragon, Freezernyx!"

**Cold Dragon, Freezernyx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Camara slides back, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****R****] [Cold Dragon, Freezernyx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Baby Camara] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Peyton(5), Tommy(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Diligent Assistant, Minibelly!"

**Diligent Assistant, Minibelly**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"I call Monoculus Tiger and Body Faction, Maox, with Maox's boost, Monoculus attacks the vanguard, with Monoculus' skill, add 4000 to Maox, but I must retire at the end of my turn!"

**(7000+11000=18000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Light Wave Dragon, Chasmolukes(G2)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(1), Tommy(0)]**

"Now with a boost from Littlebelly, Minibelly attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard!" Peyton exclaimed as he placed a grade 0.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Magnifier Chow Chow(G1)]**

"I end my turn, Maox retreats, then with Maox's skill when he's sent to the drop zone after boosting this turn, I can draw,"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****R****] [Cold Dragon, Freezernyx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Baby Camara] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Monoculus Tiger****] [Diligent Assistant, Minibelly] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Peyton(4), Tommy(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Vacuum Mammoth!"

**Vacuum Mammoth**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I then call Beam Dragon, Apatomaser, with Mammoth's skill, I soulcharge, then Apatomaser attacks Monoculus!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Mammoth attacks the vanguard with Camara's boost!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

**[Drive Check - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, power to my vanguard, and I draw,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Crayon Tiger(G2)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(1), Tommy(1)]**

"That will end my turn,"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****Beam Dragon, Apatomaser****] [Vacuum Mammoth] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Baby Camara] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Monoculus Tiger****] [Diligent Assistant, Minibelly] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Peyton(5), Tommy(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Problem Child, Graybelly!"

**Problem Child, Graybelly**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I move Monoculus down and call Barcode Zebra to the rear-guard," said Tommy.

A surprised look came to Peyton's face. "What, a grade 2 with only 7000 power,"

"True, his power isn't much, but his skill more than makes up for it," Tommy said. "With Barcode's skill when placed on a circle, I can look at the top card of my deck and superior call it if it's a grade 1 or 2," he explained as he revealed the top card of the deck. "I superior call Field Glass Otter, now Field Glass attacks Apatomaser!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"Alright then, Graybelly attacks your vanguard boosted by Littlebelly!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

**[Drive Check - Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master(G3)]**

"A damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cold Dragon, Freezernyx(G1)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(2), Tommy(1)]**

"Now with a boost from Monoculus, Barcode Zebra attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+7000=14000)**

"I guard again,"

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****Beam Dragon, Apatomaser****] [Vacuum Mammoth] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Baby Camara] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Barcode Zebra****] [Problem Child, Graybelly] [****Field Glass Otter****]**

**[****Monoculus Tiger****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Peyton(3), Tommy(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I have to take the lead," Peyton said as he raised a card into the air. "The sky will shake, and the ground will tremble, as the mighty ruler charges forth! I ride! Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor!"

**Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo and Conflagration Dragon, Gigant Flame, now with a boost from Ankylo, Apatomaser attacks Field Glass Otter!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"No guard, Field Glass retreats," Tommy said as Field Glass vanished.

"Now with Camara's boost, Gaia attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I won't guard that one,"

"Time for my twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Explosive Dragon, Sarcoblaze(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, power to Gigant Flame, critical to my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Canvas Koala(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Silver Wolf(G1)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(2), Tommy(3)]**

"Now Gigant Flame attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

'I guard,"

"Alright then, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****Beam Dragon, Apatomaser****] [Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor] [****Conflagration Dragon, Gigant Flame****]**

**[****Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo****] [Baby Camara] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Barcode Zebra****] [Problem Child, Graybelly] [****R****]**

**[****Monoculus Tiger****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Peyton(3), Tommy(3)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Peyton, because the real fight starts now," Tommy said as he raised a card in the air. "A mind that cannot be rivaled, an imagination that goes beyond reality, let the knowledge within you become your power! Ride! Famous Professor, Bigbelly!"

**Famous Professor, Bigbelly**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"And now I liberate the generation zone," Tommy called out. "Generation stride! Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs!"

**Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use Bigbelly's stride skill, add 4000 power to Barcode and Monoculus, then I call Artistic Ocelot, with the skill of Littlebelly, he rests, then I add 2000 power to Ocelot, now Ocelot attacks Gigant Flame, with the skill of Ocelot, add 4000 power to Barcode, but it must retreat at the end of the turn!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I don't guard, Gigant Flame retreats,"

"Now Hrimthurs attacks the vanguard!" Tommy exclaimed as Hrimthurs flew down with great speed towards Gaia Emperor.

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Problem Child, Graybelly(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Castanet Donkey (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power to Barcode Zebra,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Dictionary Goat (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Barcode once more,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo (Draw Trigger)]**

"Just what I needed, a draw trigger, power to my vanguard, I draw,"

**Damage: [Peyton(3), Tommy(2)]**

"With the skill of Hrimthurs, I add 4000 power to Barcode Zebra, now with a boost from Monoculus, Barcode attacks your vanguard!"

**(29000+11000=40000)**

"That's a lot of power," said Peyton. "Generation guard, Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx!"

**Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Dymorphalanx, since I have fewer rear-guards than you do, add 5000 to the shield, then I guard!"

"I end my turn, Barcode Zebra retires,"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****Beam Dragon, Apatomaser****] [Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor] [****R****]**

**[****Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo****] [Baby Camara] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly] [****Artistic Ocelot****]**

**[****Monoculus Tiger****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Peyton(2), Tommy(5)]**

"Stand and draw, okay, liberating the generation zone!" Peyton called out. "Prepare to meet your match, generation stride! New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate!"

**New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"My my, what do we have here, I see you intend to finish the match here," Tommy said with a smirk.

"You read my mind, I use Gaia Emperor's stride skill, I call Sarcoblaze from my hand to rear-guard, then he and Apatomaser can obtain a skill, I call Collision Dragon, Charging Pachycephalo behind Sarcoblaze, now Sarcoblaze attacks your Ocelot!"

**(9000)**

"_That's odd, he didn't boost, he must be planning to call a new unit to that circle," _Tommy thought. "No guard," he said as his rear-guard vanished.

"Now with a boost from Sledge Ankylo, Apatomaser attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Camara, Gaia Devastate attacks your vanguard, I then retreat Sledge Ankylo so that Gaia Devastate becomes engorged,"

"There it is folks, the Engorge of the Tachikaze clan, by retreating at least one rear-guard you control, a unit can become engorged and obtain a skill!" Joshua commented.

"Now I use the skill of Gaia Devastate!" Peyton exclaimed. "When he's engorged, I can draw a card, then for every card face up in the G zone, I can select up to two circles other than the vanguard circle and retreat all cards on that circle, since I have two cards face up, I can choose up to four, I retreat all rear-guards but Charging Pachycephalo, since at least three rear-guards were retreated, Gaia Devastate gets 10000 power, 1 critical, and 1 drive,"

**(26000+5000+10000=41000)**

"Not bad," said Tommy.

"That's not all, with the skill Apatomaser and Sarcoblaze obtained through the stride, I revive them, then with the skill of Camara when it's retired, I superior call Prism Bird, add 3000 power to it," Peyton explained.

"Wow, even though Peyton retreated all of his rear-guards, he has two strong columns ready to attack!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I don't guard your vanguard's attack," said Tommy.

"Quadruple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Beam Dragon, Apatomaser(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Barrier Dragon, Styracolord(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, power to Apatomaser, critical to the vanguard!"

**[Drive Check #4 - Baby Camara(G0)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Artistic Ocelot(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Compass Lion(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #3 - Famous Professor, Bigbelly(G3)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(3), Tommy(5)]**

"He got Tommy to five damage just like that," Leroy noted. "I'm not sure if he can win now,"

"You're wrong Leroy," said Joel as Leroy turned to him. "It's moments like these when Tommy shows his strength, I come from experience,"

"Okay, with a boost from Pachycephalo, Sarcoblaze attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard!"

"This will finish it, with a boost from Prism Bird, Apatomaser attacks your vanguard, with Apatomaser's skill, add 2000 power, then I retreat Pachycephalo so Apatomaser becomes engorged, then with Apatomaser's other skill, when it's engorged, draw and add 5000 power!" Peyton exclaimed.

**(21000+10000=31000)**

"Generation guard!" Tommy exclaimed. "Immortality Professor, Sankalpa!"

**Immortality Professor, Sankalpa**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Sankalpa's skill, for every open rear-guard circle on my field, add 4000 power to a rear-guard and my vanguard, I have three open circles, add 12000 power to Monoculus and my vanguard!"

"I end my turn"

* * *

**Peyton**

**[****Beam Dragon, Apatomaser****] [Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor] [****Explosive Dragon, Sarcoblaze****]**

**[****Prism Bird****] [R] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly] [****R****]**

**[****Monoculus Tiger****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Peyton(6), Tommy(2)]**

"Stand and draw, you know something, your plays have really impressed me, you've done a lot better than the sorry excuse for a leader you have," Tommy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, don't go talking bad about our leader!" Peyton exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, that was meant to be a compliment, you should be honored that I think you're a fighter worthy of playing against me, that doesn't happen very often, but as good as you are, this fight must end, liberating the generation zone," said Tommy as he discarded a grade 3. "Great dragon that roams through the forest, roar loud as all bow down before you! Generation stride! Omniscience Dragon, Balaurl!"

**Omniscience Dragon, Balaurl**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to Monoculus and Littlebelly, then I call Problem Child, Graybelly and Crayon Tiger, now I use the skill of Balaurl!" Tommy exclaimed. "First, all front row units obtain the skill to let me draw if their attacks hit the vanguard, then for every card face up in my G zone, I can add 4000 power to all front row units, since I have three cards face up, add 12000 to all front row units!"

"12000 to the entire front row!" Peyton gasped.

"That's right, now Graybelly attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+12000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor(G3)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(4), Tommy(5)]**

"I draw, now with a boost from Monoculus, Crayon Tiger attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+12000+11000=33000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Sarcoblaze!"

"You're not out of the woods yet, with the skill of Crayon Tiger, I stand Graybelly and add 4000 power to him, now Balaurl attacks the vanguard!" Tommy exclaimed as Balaurl roared and sent a shockwave coming towards Gaia.

**(26000+12000=38000)**

"You didn't boost with Littlebelly, alright, complete guard with Styracolord!"

"Triple drive check!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Malicious Saber(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Alarm Chicken (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects to Crayon Tiger!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Application Researcher, Ponbelly (Critical Trigger)]**

"Alright, a critical trigger, all effects to Crayon Tiger again!" Tommy exclaimed. "I hope you're ready, Graybelly attacks your vanguard, I then rest Littlebelly and add 2000 power to Graybelly!"

**(21000+4000+2000=27000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Apatomaser!" Peyton exclaimed as he used the last cards in his hand.

"You played a great game, but this is where you lose, attack the vanguard with Crayon Tiger!"

**(21000+5000+5000=31000)**

"I...don't guard, I can still win this if I can pull a heal trigger, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Cold Dragon, Freezernyx(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Explosive Dragon, Sarcoblaze(G2)]**

**Damage: [Peyton(6), Tommy(5)]**

"I lost," Peyton said as he placed the last card into his damage zone.

"It's all over, Tommy Leandrew of Team Prodigy has defeated Peyton Sagar of Team Dino Might!" Joshua exclaimed. "Now the next fight will commence!"

Even though the other fights started and ended, Leroy and the others couldn't stop thinking about Tommy's fight. "I totally thought he was going to lose," said Dwight.

"So did I, the plays Peyton made seemed like it could end the game," Nathan added.

"That's my brother for you, no matter how close one might be to beating him, he manages to overcome them and win, that's the reason I've never beaten him in a cardfight," said Joel as Joshua spoke.

"Alright everyone, that fight will mark the end of today's fights for Block D, tomorrow we'll begin the fights for the second round of Blocks A & B!" Joshua announced as everyone began to leave the stadium.

"I can't wait to fight tomorrow," said Leroy as they all began walking towards the limo.

"Me too, I didn't get to fight last time either," said Dwight.

"Hey Joel!" a voice exclaimed as they turned to see Tommy not too far away, Joel looked at him with a serious face.

"Don't forget what I said, we _will _fight eventually, and when we do, I'll win, your fancy new clan will make no difference, mark my words!" Tommy exclaimed as he began walking away from them.

"You're right Tommy, we will fight one day, but when that day comes, _I_ will be the one who is victorious," Joel said quietly as they all entered the limo and it drove away.


	12. Clash of Darkness

**Chapter Twelve: Clash of Darkness**

**Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, readers, it's Day 4 with another chapter.**

* * *

The sun came up early in the morning, but as it rose over the Lesters Hotel, its rays of light didn't find Team Trinovol in their beds, instead, they were already awake, having cardfights with each other, only getting more excited for the fights they would have that day.

"Alright, I attack your vanguard with Mira," Andrea said.

"Complete guard with Edward," Leroy said.

"Triple drive, first check, no trigger, second check, no trigger, third check, stand trigger, all effects to Lance, now Lance attacks your vanguard,"

"I don't guard, damage check, no trigger, not bad Andrea, that was a good game," said Leroy.

"Thanks, Leroy, alright Joel, you're up against me now," Andrea said as she turned to Joel, but he didn't appear to be paying attention.

"Hey, Joel," Andrea said once more.

"O-Oh, were you talking to me, sorry, I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday," said Joel.

"Was it about what your brother said?" Andrea asked as Joel nodded.

"Were you being serious when you told us you never beat him in a cardfight before?" Leroy asked.

Joel then nodded again. "Yeah, it's true, no matter how hard I try, he's always seemed to know what to do,"

"Well, maybe it will be different this time, you do have the IgNoble now after all," Andrea said.

"I know, but he seemed pretty sure of himself when he said he would beat me, even with this new clan," Joel said as he looked at the clock. "Well, let's head downstairs and have breakfast, it won't be long until we have to go to the stadium,"

"Right," Leroy and Andrea said as they exited the room, as they did, Anthony and Kristi came out of their rooms too.

"Good morning Dad, good morning Kristi," Leroy greeted them with a wave. "How did your tour around the city go?"

"It was great, we got to go to so many places, and we got some souvenirs too," Kristi replied excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time, we're heading down to breakfast, you coming," said Leroy as the five of them went downstairs to the Breakfast Hall, and as they entered, they saw Team Starblade.

Dwight got up once he saw them. "Good morning you guys," he greeted them with a wave.

"Hey Dwight, good morning," Leroy said back as he then saw Dante and Sonia running around them. "Dante, Sonia, good morning to you too,"

"Good morning Leroy," Sonia said energetically as she chased Dante.

"Good morning there-, didn't get me yet Sonia," Dante said as he began to greet them, but stopped as he noticed his sister catching up to him.

Joel then sighed. "They're in a really good mood," he said.

"Well the same can't be said about him," Dwight pointed to Nathan and Alistar, Alistar was just eating casually, he already didn't interact with them too much, so he didn't worry them, but Nathan was a different story, he was playing with his breakfast, tossing it around with a fork, and going from the look in his eyes, he appeared to be lost in thought.

"You're right, Nathan might not be the most cheerful person in the world, but he looks kind of distressed," Leroy stated.

"I know, back then when we used to hang out at school, he's never done something like this," Dwight added. "It's like there's something important he's thinking about, or someone,"

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think we should worry about it, Dante and Sonia don't seem worried and they're his siblings, if he has a problem, he'll tell someone," Anthony said. "So, let's have our breakfast and head over to the stadium,"

The four of them nodded as they all had their breakfast, once they finished, they met up in Anthony's car and drove away, at the same time, Team Starblade along with Dante and Sonia entered the limo and drove off as well, they arrived at the same time.

"Okay team, huddle," said Leroy as the three of them huddled together. "We had a perfect win and made it to the next round, let's ride this momentum and win the entire thing, trinovol on three, one, two, three,"

"Trinovol!" they exclaimed as they broke the huddle as they walked into the stadium, then they went down the Participants hall.

"So, have we decided who's going to play?" Andrea asked.

"I know that I'm going first, I want to see how it's like to play on the national stage," Leroy replied as the teams for Block A began to enter the stadium, then Joshua entered as well.

"Hello there everyone, are you ready for another day of battles!" Joshua exclaimed. "Yesterday, Denton was busy with some personal matters, but today, he'll be accompanying me again, let's give him a round of applause!" the crowd cheered as Denton walked to the center.

"Hello there cardfighters, I apologize for not being here yesterday, I had something important to take care of, but I'll be here from now on, so, without further adieu, let's begin the fights!" Denton exclaimed as he and Joshua entered the commentator's booth.

"Time to announce the first pair fighting, it'll be Team Darkshroud versus Team Trinovol, will the first fighters advance!" Joshua exclaimed as the crowd roared, they were excited to see the new clans in action again. "From Team Darkshroud, we have Kira Hayes, who from Team Trinovol will fight her, Andrea, the user of the powerful Dragocore, or Joel, the user of the mysterious IgNoble!" Leroy then began to advance towards the stadium. "Neither of them has advanced, instead, we have Leroy Thompson, from the information I have on him, Leroy is the leader of Team Trinovol, could that mean that he is the user of the final new clan!"

"This is going to be awesome," Leroy said excitedly as he prepared, he then looked up to his opponent. "Good luck, Kira!"

"Thanks, but I won't need luck," Kira said.

"Fighters ready, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Nightmare Doll, Pamela!" Kira exclaimed.

**Nightmare Doll, Pamela**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!"

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"I was correct, Leroy is the final user of a new clan, but even though I predicted it, I still can't believe an entire team uses new clans!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the final new clan appearing here, Susanoo!" Denton exclaimed.

"Hey Kira, remember what you said about not needing luck," Leroy said. "I think you might want to take that back,"

* * *

"Prepare yourself, this is the end, attack your vanguard with Marvin!" Leroy exclaimed as the projection of Marvin shot a blast of white and black energy at Kira's vanguard.

"Damage check...no trigger," Kira said as she reached six damage, ending the match.

"Leroy Thompson has won the match, now let's move on to the second match-," Joshua began as he was interrupted by a scream as a teenager ran to the center of the stadium. "What's this, Drake Tanner, the leader of Team Darkshroud, has abruptly advanced to the stadium!"

"Can you hear me, member of Trinovol, I felt it, during your fight with Team Endzone, I felt it, an overwhelming darkness coming from you, I know because those feelings came from me at one time, so that's why I challenge you, let our powers of darkness clash, face me, wielder of the IgNoble!" Drake exclaimed.

"Wow, in a shocking turn of events, Drake Tanner of Team Darkshroud has challenged Joel Leandrew of Team Trinovol!" Joshua exclaimed.

"He's challenging me?" Joel said confused.

"It seems so, are you going to take him up for it?" Andrea asked.

"Sure, why not, he seems like he really wants to fight me," Joel replied as he advanced towards the stadium. "Drake, I accept your challenge!"

"Joel has accepted Drake's challenge, I think we're in for an epic fight, what do you think, Denton?" Joshua asked.

"I think so too, Joshua, the fact that Drake challenged Joel tells that he doesn't fear to fight a new clan," Denton replied.

"You ready, Drake?" Joel asked.

"I am," Drake replied.

"Fighters ready, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" Joel exclaimed.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Vermillion Gatekeeper!" Drake exclaimed.

**Vermillion Gatekeeper**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"_The Dark Irregulars, that clan brings back some memories," _Joel thought. "If you don't mind, I'll go first," he said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Joel(5), Drake(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju!"

**Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Deren moves back, with Conju's skill, I look at the top three cards of my deck, then said one of them to my hand, the rest go to the bottom of the deck, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [Vermillion Gatekeeper] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Joel(6), Drake(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Alluring Succubus!"

**Alluring Succubus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Gatekeeper doesn't have Forerunner, but when he's ridden upon, I can soulcharge, then with Alluring Succubus' skill, I soulcharge again, I call Courting Succubus, with a boost from Courting, Alluring attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+7000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Free Traveler(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Black Star Mage, Maka(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Drake(0)]**

"With the skill of Courting, since the attack hit, I can soulcharge," said Drake as another card entered his soul.

"_That's ridiculous, it's only his first turn and he already has four cards in his soul," _Joel thought.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [Alluring Succubus] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [CourtingSuccubus] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Joel(6), Drake(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Lightless Blade Dragon!"

**Lightless Blade Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Jet Wing Familiar, Falc and Damned Wings, Nimizu, now Nimizu attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Deren, Lightless Blade attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive trigger check,"

**[Drive Check - Black Arctic Mage, Toya(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Doppel Vampir(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Drake(1)]**

"With Lightless Blade's skill, since the attack hit, I draw and add 2000 power to Falc, now Falc attacks, with his skill, as long as I have more cards in my hand than you do, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000+2000=17000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Earth Gunner(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Drake(2)]**

"That will end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc****] [Lighless Blade Dragon] [****Damned Wings, Nimizu****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [Alluring Succubus] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [CourtingSuccubus] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Joel(6), Drake(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Blue Dust!"

**Blue Dust**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Free Traveler, with his skill, I can send a grade 2 or less card from my deck into my soul, now Traveler attacks Nimizu!"

**(8000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Courting, Blue Dust attacks your vanguard,"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, the power to my vanguard and I draw,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sinful Blademaster, Chiren(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Drake(2)]**

"With the skill of Blue Dust, since the attack hit, I soulcharge, then with Courting's skill, I soulcharge again, that will end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc****] [Lighless Blade Dragon] [****Damned Wings, Nimizu****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****R****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [Blue Dust] [****Free Traveler****]**

**[****R****] [CourtingSuccubus] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Joel(5), Drake(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you're doing pretty good Drake, you've already accumulated eight cards in your soul," Joel said.

"That is the power of the darkness that exists within me," Drake responded.

"Alright, it's time I show you the power of my darkness," Joel said as he raised a card in the air. "Jet black wings, it's time, descend and cloak the battlefield in endless shadows! Ride! Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!"

**Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Merciless Assassin, Tennyson, with Tennyson's Dusk, Courting retreats, then with a boost from Tennyson, Nimizu attacks Free Traveler!"

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"No guard," Drake said as his rear-guard vanished.

"Now with a boost from Deren, Palandel takes a swing at your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Unholy Mage, Kei(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, the power goes to Falc and Palandel will keep the critical!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Decadent Succubus(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Alice of Nightmareland (Heal Trigger)]**

"Perfect, a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Joel(2), Drake(3)]**

"Okay then, Falc attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000+5000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel] [****Damned Wings, Nimizu****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****Merciless Assassin, Tennyson****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [Blue Dust] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Joel(6), Drake(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I hope you're ready Joel because this is where the fight gets interesting," Drake said as he raised a card in the air. "Unveil the darkness that lives inside you, creature of the night, let all the light fade away in your presence! I ride! One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot!"

**One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"And now I liberate the generation zone!" Drake called out. "Generation stride! Darkness Unleashed, Freiheit!"

**Darkness Unleashed, Freiheit**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I soulcharge two cards, then I send one card with Darkness from my hand to the soul, then send a card from my soul to the hand, I call Squallmaker Vampir and Flying Librarian, with the skill of Flying Librarian, I soulcharge two cards, then I draw and countercharge, then I use the skill of the Dimension Creeper in my soul, send it to the drop zone and soulcharge two cards, then I use the Darkness of Enigmatic Assassin in my soul, I call it to rear-guard and add 5000 power to him, now my Flying Librarian attacks Nimizu!"

**(8000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Freiheit attacks the vanguard, I use Freiheit's Darkness!" Drake exclaimed. "I soulcharge two cards, then for every four cards in my soul, one of my units can get 5000 power!"

"What, for every four cards," Andrea said surprised.

"I know, he has already started his turn with eight cards in his soul, then he rode on Scharhrot and kept soulcharging, I don't even know how many cards are in his soul now," said Leroy.

"Unless you weren't able to keep track, I now have fourteen cards in the soul, so I can add 5000 power to three units, I select Squallmaker, Enigmatic Assassin, and Freiheit, then with Freiheit's skill, since I have at least thirteen cards in my soul, I send four cards of different grades from my soul to the deck, then I can add 5000 power to Freiheit, since I sent four cards back, add 20000 power to Freiheit!"

**(26000+5000+20000=51000)**

"51000 power, n-no guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Succubus of Avarice(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Emblem Master(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Squallmaker, the critical stays with Freiheit!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Drake(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Enigmatic Assassin, Squallmaker attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Squallmaker, soulcharge two cards, then add 5000 power to him!"

**(24000+15000=39000)**

"I guard with three cards, then I intercept with Nimizu and Falc!" Joel exclaimed.

"That turn was incredible, Drake was able to increase his soul by a major amount and forced Joel to lose his front row rear-guards!" Joshua commented.

"And let's not forget that he was able to make Joel deplete four cards from his hand this turn, the IgNoble clan revolves around the cards in your hand, making him use them up with strong attacks is very clever," Denton added.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****Merciless Assassin, Tennyson****]**

**Drake**

**[****Squallmaker Vampir****][One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot][****Flying Librarian****]**

**[****Enigmatic Assassin****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Joel(2), Drake(5)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," Joel called out. "I'll win the game right here, generation stride! Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz!"

**Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I draw two cards, then I superior call Black Horn Dragon, Detest from my deck, add 4000 power to Detest and Tennyson, then I use Deren's skill, three cards from my drop zone go to the bottom of my deck and I draw, now I use Froz's skill!" Joel exclaimed. "I counterblast and discard a card from my hand, add 3000 to all units, I use the skill once more, now with a boost from Tennyson, Detest attacks your vanguard, with Tennyson's Dusk, Squallmaker retreats!"

**(19000+17000=36000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Monochrome of Nightmareland (Stand Trigger)]**

"That's going to be a big help, power to my vanguard, stand Flying Librarian!"

**Damage: [Joel(4), Drake(4)]**

"Get ready, with Deren's boost, Froz attacks your vanguard!"

**(32000+11000=43000)**

"It seems you forgot I had this, complete guard with Succubus of Avarice!"

"Damn, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dusk Shield Guardian(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Lightless Blade Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo (Stand Trigger)]**

"Awesome, I too got a stand trigger, all effects go to Detest, now Detest attacks the vanguard again!"

**(19000+5000=24000)**

"I guard!"

"Tch, I end my turn, so much for finishing it,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel] [****Black Horn Dragon, Detest****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren] [****Merciless Assassin, Tennyson****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot] [****Flying Librarian****]**

**[****Enigmatic Assassin****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Joel(6), Drake(3)]**

"It's my turn, stand and draw,"

"Hey Drake, can I ask you something," said Joel.

"Sure, go ahead," Drake said.

"You said that I have a darkness within, what exactly did you mean by that?" Joel asked.

"Even though you didn't look like it, I felt darkness coming from you, sad darkness, a feeling of despair and pain, I know because, at a point in my life, that was me," Drake explained. "I never had an easy life growing up, the pain I felt caused that darkness to swell up inside of me, then I found vanguard and I was able to change that darkness from one of hopelessness to one of strength,"

"I see, that's very interesting," Joel said.

"And now, it's time I show you the full extent of that darkness, I liberate the generation zone," Drake said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Let the darkness that was once your tormentor become your strength, and with that strength defeat all who stand before you! Generation stride! One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot!"

**One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, soulcharge two cards, but I don't exchange one card in my soul for one in my hand, I call Emblem Master and Alluring Succubus, with Alluring's skill, soulcharge, now with a boost from Alluring, Flying Librarian attacks your vanguard!"

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Enigmatic, Emblem Master attacks your vanguard as well!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard again!"

"Now Scharhrot attacks your vanguard, Darkness of Scharhrot!" Drake exclaimed. "All of my rear-guards go to the soul, add 10000 power to Scharhrot, if there are ten or more cards in my soul, all your rear-guards must retreat!"

"My Detest has Resist, so all other rear-guards but him retreat," Joel said as all his other rear-guards vanished, leaving only Detest.

"That's not it, if there are fifteen or more cards, you can't guard with sentinels, so you can forget about using the one in your hand, this is where it ends!"

**(26000+10000=36000)**

"That's an impressive move, but this isn't where the fight ends," Joel said with a serious look on his face. "I intercept with Detest!"

"You're intercepting, what good will that do you?" Drake asked.

"You're about to see right now, I use Detest's skill, when he intercepts, if I control equal to or more cards in my hand than my opponent does, I can discard two cards from my hand and nullify your vanguard's attack!"

"What!" Drake exclaimed along with almost everyone in the stadium.

"Can he actually do that," Joshua said surprised.

"It seems so, that's a very impressive skill," Denton said with a small grin.

"Here we go Detest, complete intercept!" Joel exclaimed.

"Fine then, I check for a triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, power to the vanguard!"

**[Drive Check #2 - One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Courting Succubus(G1)]**

"You can pull three triggers if you wanted, the attack still wouldn't hit," Joel stated.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Drake**

**[****R****] [One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [R]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Joel(2), Drake(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you know something, Drake?"

"Know what?" Drake said confused.

"That darkness you said exists inside me, I think I understand what you mean," Joel responded.

"You do?" Drake asked.

"Yes, the darkness you saw inside me was the darkness of neglect and envy," Joel replied. "But just like you, with vanguard, I began to overcome it, but it's not just vanguard, I have my friends here to help me, and as long as they are here with me, I won't fail, liberating the generation zone," he said as he dropped a grade 3 from his hand. "Dark creature that was rejected by all who knew you, join me and let us fight together!" Generation stride! Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio!"

**Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Palandel raised his sword into the air, screaming loudly, and flapped his wings as a dark aura engulfed his entire body, once the aura subsided, a new figure stood in his place, it stood on four legs, its appearance seemed like a hybrid between a lion and a dragon, it had a bright yellow mane, along with pitch-black wings and body, and there was a ravenous look in its eyes.

"What, Joel has a new G unit?" Andrea said.

"I guess so, he must've wanted to save it for the tournament, he even kept it from us," Leroy said.

"With stride skill, I draw two cards and superior call Conju from my drop zone, add 4000 power to Conju and Rocorio, I then call Unholy Mage Kei, Damned Wings, Nimizu, and Sinful Blademaster, Chiren, now I use Rocorio's Generation Break 2!" Joel exclaimed. "I can look at the top two cards of my deck and activate a skill based on the type of the card pulled, whether it's a normal unit or a trigger unit, let's see the first one," he said as he checked the top card.

"The first card pulled is Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!" Joshua announced.

"If the card is a normal unit, I can add it to my hand and add 4000 power to two units I control, I send Palandel to my hand and add 4000 power to Conju and Nimizu," Joel explained as he checked for the second card.

"The second card pulled is Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron, a critical trigger!" Joshua announced.

"If the card is a trigger unit, I can apply its effect to a unit then send it to the bottom of my deck, I give the effects of the critical trigger to Rocorio!"Joel explained.

"So Rocorio's skill, in a way, gives Joel a twin drive before he even checks his twin drive," Leroy said.

"With a boost from Conju, Nimizu attacks the vanguard!"

**(12000+15000=27000)**

"I guard!"

"Now Rocorio attacks your vanguard, finish this!"

**(26000+4000+5000=35000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Corrupted Beast, Leopald(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Black Sword Rookie, Deren(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"Well, whaddya know, a critical trigger, power to Chiren, critical to Rocorio!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Doreen the Thruster(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Alice of Nightmareland (Heal Trigger)]**

"Yes, a heal trigger, the power to my vanguard, I recover one damage,"

"Incredible, just as he was on the brink of defeat, Drake has pulled a heal trigger, can he pull another one to keep him in the match!" Joshua commented.

"My third check, please,"

**[Damage Check #3 - Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Drake(6)]**

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Joel Leandrew has won the match, Team Trinovol is now moving on to the third round!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Thanks for the fight Drake, as a former user of the Dark Irregulars, I was very impressed by your plays," Joel said.

"You're welcome, it was a great fight for me too Joel," Drake responded as they walked back to their teams.

"That was an awesome fight, you surprised me with that complete intercept and the new G unit," Leroy said as he gave Joel a high five.

"That Drake guy was strong, but he's a little weird," Andrea stated.

"True, but he helped me sort of realize the strength inside me," Joel said as he then turned and looked at the vast audience in the stadium. "_If you're somewhere in there Tommy, then you better watch out, or you'll be overwhelmed by my darkness," _he thought as the three of them left the booth.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Black Horn Dragon, Detest**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Cont RC: Resist**

**Auto GB1: **When this unit intercepts, if you have equal to or more cards in your hand than your opponent does, discard two cards from your hand and nullify the attack.

* * *

**Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto GB2/CB1: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, check the top two cards of your deck and activate the following skills based on the type of card pulled:

**Normal Unit: **Send it to your hand, add +4000 to two units you control.

**Trigger Unit: **Apply its effects, then send it to the bottom of your deck.


	13. Winner Take All

**Chapter Thirteen: Winner Take All**

**It's the final day, Day 5, here's the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed these string of chapters.**

* * *

After the fights of Block A finished and the teams that were moving on to the third round, Block B fights were beginning, the teams began to enter the main stadium.

"You guys ready, I know I am," Dwight said to the rest of his teammates.

"Yeah, I wonder what team we might fight," Nathan said.

"It doesn't matter who we fight, all that we have to do is win," said Alistar plainly as the other two chuckled.

"Now that fights for the second round of Block A are over, let's begin the fights for the second round of Block B!" Joshua exclaimed as each of the fights for Block B started and ended, then the final match of the block began.

"After the incredible fights we've witnessed for Block B, we've reached the final match, the fight will be between Team Starblade against, wow, Team Brilliance!" Joshua exclaimed a bit surprised.

"What, Team Brilliance?!" Dwight and Alistar exclaim in unison as Nathan looked at them surprised.

"I don't get it, are they a big deal?" Nathan asked.

"You bet they are, they won this year's National Tournament four months ago, they're the champions," Dwight exclaimed.

"And we're up against them too, I know I said that all we have to do is beat whoever we're up against, but I think we might be in over our heads if we think we could beat them," Alistar added.

"What are you two worrying about, did you forget why we're here, we shouldn't go into this fight with a negative attitude, if we do our best and believe in ourselves, then we won't lose," Nathan said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, that's easier said than done," Alistar said.

"Well this is going to be a tough match for Team Starblade, none of their members have participated in any tournaments and here they are facing the national champions," Joshua said. "What do you think the outcome will be, Denton?"

"Anything can happen, Joshua, even though Team Brilliance is the national champions, Team Starblade has a fighter who wields one of the new clans, Starblade might be at a disadvantage, but there is a point where it can go either way," Denton replied.

"It seems the first fighter for Team Brilliance is coming up, and it's their leader, Zachary Truett!" Joshua exclaimed as Zachary advanced to the stadium.

"Nathan Packard!" Zachary yelled. "I challenge you to a match, but it won't be like the others, this fight will be a winner take all match, whoever wins the fight between us will have their team move on to the third round, so what do you say!"

"What is going on, Zachary has challenged Nathan to a winner take all match!" Joshua exclaimed. "But that's against the tournament format, even though your team are the national champions, we can not allow this,"

"Just wait there, Joshua," Denton interrupted as he faced Zachary, then Nathan. "As the head of this tournament's sponsor, I'll allow it, but only if Nathan agrees to it,"

"This is a great opportunity, Nathan," said Dwight. "If we can manage to win this match, we're moving on to the third round,"

"You have a point there," Nathan said as he turned to Alistar. "What do you think I should do?"

"Dwight has a point, Astral Villainy is our best bet for winning this match, I think you should accept his challenge," Alistar replied.

"Alright then, I'll do it," Nathan said as he advanced towards the stadium. "Zachary, I accept your challenge!"

"Nathan has accepted the challenge, whoever wins this match will have their team move on to the next round!" Joshua exclaimed as the two prepared themselves.

"I'm confused, so what happens if Nathan wins," Dante said as he, Sonia, along with Anthony and Kristi watched from the stands.

"It means that Team Starblade will move on automatically," Krist answered.

"But, what if he loses?" Dante asked.

"Don't say that Dante, Nathan won't lose, he can't," Sonia reassured him with a smile.

"Dad, Kristi," Leroy said as he, Joel, and Andrea walked over to them.

"Hey Leroy, I saw your match, you were great out there, same with you, Joel," Anthony said as the three sat down.

"We heard Zachary's challenge, that's quite bold of him," Joel said. "Even though he's the leader of the champion team, he still thinks he can beat a clan he doesn't have much info on,"

"Well, we'll just have to see how it all plays out," Leroy responded as he smirked. "But I know Nathan won't lose,"

"I'm ready, Zachary," said Nathan.

"Same here," said Zachary

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" Nathan exclaimed.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Gunnergear Dracokid!" Zachary exclaimed.

**Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"_So, he uses Gear Chronicle, that can be troublesome," _Nathan thought. "I'm going first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Nathan(5), Zachary(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Mischievous Cadet, Docx!"

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Yalto moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****R****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Nathan(5), Zachary(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Steam Soldier, Tauge!"

**Steam Soldier, Tauge**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

"Gunnergear moves down, I then call Brasswing Dragon to rear-guard," Zachary continued.

"_I don't understand, why did he ride a grade 1 with 6000 power when he had a card with more power in his hand," _Nathan thought.

"Brasswing attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with Gunnergear's boost, Tauge attacks you vanguard!"

**(6000+5000=11000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive trigger check,"

**[Drive Check - Steam Fighter, Amber(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Nova Surge Wyvern(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Zachary(0)]**

"I end my turn there,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****Brasswing Dragon****] [Steam Soldier, Tauge] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Nathan(4), Zachary(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Star Commander, Reio!"

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Dark Star Gunner, with Dark Star's Mischief, I draw and soulcharge, now Dark Star attacks your vanguard!" Nathan exclaimed.

**(9000)**

A smirk came to Zachary's face as Dark Star neared Tauge. "I activate Tauge's skill, when it's being attacked, I can add 5000 power to it until the end of the battle!" he explained.

"What!" Nathan exclaimed in disbelief as an aura encased Tauge and protected it from the attack.

"_So that's why he rode a weaker vanguard, until my attacks this turn are over, he has the power of a grade 3," _Nathan thought. "Alright, with Yalto's boost, Reio attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I won't guard that one,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Asteroid Chaser, Nevin(G1)]**

"Damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Smithereen Colossus(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), Zachary(1)]**

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****Brasswing Dragon****] [Steam Soldier, Tauge] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Nathan(5), Zachary(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Twinmaser Dragon!"

**Twinmaser Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Brasswing moves down, I call Steam Fighter, Amber, with Brasswing's boost, Amber attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard!"

"Now Twinmaser attacks your vanguard with a boost from Gunnergear!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive trigger check,"

**[Drive Check - Heart Thump Worker (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Defiant Star, Radiant Glola(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Dark Cosmos Assailant(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(3), Zachary(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Star Commander, Reio] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****Steam Fighter, Amber****] [Twinmaser Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****Brasswing Dragon****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Nathan(4), Zachary(5)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Zachary," Nathan said as he selected a card from his hand. "Incarnation of villainy, descend and strike fear into my enemy's hearts!" Ride! Villainous Tyrant, Astorias!"

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Megaship Technician, Riley, and Star of Demise, Omar, with Omar's Mischief, draw and add 2000 power to him, Riley now attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(10000+3000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with Yalto's boost, Astorias attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Star of Chaos, Heppi(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Futuristic Recovery, Vento (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, the power to Dark Star,"

"My damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Luckypot Dracokid (Draw Trigger)]**

"Great, a draw trigger, I draw and my vanguard powers up,"

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Zachary(2)]**

"Don't think you're safe yet, with Omar's boost, Dark Star attacks your vanguard!"

**(14000+10000=24000)**

"Tch, no guard, damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Masergear Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(2), Zachary(3)]**

"I end my turn, I'm not doing half bad,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Megaship Technician, Riley****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****Steam Fighter, Amber****] [Twinmaser Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****Brasswing Dragon****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Nathan(5), Zachary(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I will admit, you've been holding your own quite well during this match," Zachary said.

"So, I'm guessing you're now regretting your decision to make this winner take all battle," Nathan grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I challenged you to this match for a reason, and you're about to see why," Zachary said as he raised a card. "Dragon that travels through space and time, transcend reality to create the future I desire! Ride! Chronojet Dragon!"

**Chronojet Dragon**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now, liberating the generation zone," Zachary called. "Generation stride! Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon!"

**Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I send Yalto to the bottom of your deck, then I call Quiet Sleep-calling Gear Tapir, with the skill of Gear Tapir, I rest it and bind a card in my drop zone, then send Dark Star to the bottom of your deck, now with a boost from Brasswing, Amber attacks your vanguard, with Amber's skill, send Riley to the bottom of your deck!" Zachary exclaimed as a portal formed under Yalto, Riley, and Dark Star as they fell inside.

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Gunnergear, Lost Age attacks your vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Steam Soldier, Tauge(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Withdrawn Gear Raven(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Stomach Clock Gear Rabbit (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to Amber!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Crimson Star Dragon, Beta(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(3), Zachary(3)]**

"With the skill of Lost Age, since the attack hit, send Omar to the bottom of your deck," Zachary exclaimed as another portal appeared, this time under Omar as he too was dragged under.

"Can you believe it, in just one turn, Zachary managed to get rid of all of Nathan's rear-guards, while at the same time creating a solid formation!" Joshua announced.

"Now Amber attacks your vanguard again!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard that one,"

"Alright, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****Steam Fighter, Amber****] [Chronojet Dragon] [****Quiet Sleep-calling Gear Tapir****]**

**[****Brasswing Dragon****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Nathan(3), Zachary(6)]**

"Stand and draw," Nathan said. "_This isn't good, he's eliminated my entire field, and to make matters worse, I only have four cards in my hand, I'm not sure if I can launch a solid attack this turn, but I have to try,"_ he thought.

"Have you finally figured it out," Zachary said as Nathan looked up at him.

"Figured what out?" he asked confused.

"The reason I challenged you to a winner take all match, it's because of your clan," Zachary explained. "You only fought once so far in this tournament, but that was all I needed to understand how your clan worked, Astral Villainy is a clan that revolves around the use of their back row units, so if you lost access to those units, you'd be powerless, and luckily for me, I use the Gear Chronicle, which specialize in removing your rear-guards,"

"So that's why you challenged me, your clan's skills had an advantage over mine," Nathan realized.

"That's correct, and as I predicted, you're powerless," Zachary grinned.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, liberating the generation zone," Nathan called out. "Generation stride! Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos!"

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, Amber retreats, I superior call Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun to my back row, add 3000 power to him, I move Zeigun up and use his skill to superior call Astral Sergeant, Miko, with Miko's skill, add 2000 power to her and she can attack from the back row, now Miko attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"Intercept with Gear Tapir,"

"Now Zeigun attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"No guard, damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Steam Maiden, Uluru (Heal Trigger)]**

"Just what I needed, a heal trigger, recover one damage, power to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Nathan(3), Zachary(3)]**

"Blasmos now attacks your vanguard, I use Blasmos' skill!" Nathan exclaimed. "I superior call Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax and Defiant Star, Radiant Glola, add 5000 power to Vrax!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Withdrawn Gear Raven!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Nova Surge Wyvern(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmos Marshall, Isabel(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, power to Glola, now with a boost from Vrax, Glola attacks your vanguard!"

**(13000+12000=25000)**

"I guard,"

"My turn is over,"

"Incredible, even though Zachary removed all of Nathan's rear-guards, he was still able to create a decent formation!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Nathan's not doing bad," Leroy said.

"True, but he still is at a disadvantage, once it's Zachary's turn, he'll most likely wipe out his formation all over again," Joel noted.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," said Leroy.

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****Defiant Star, Radiant Glola****]**

**[****Astral Sergeant, Miko****] [R] [****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax****]**

**Zachary**

**[****R****] [Chronojet Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****Brasswing Dragon****] [Gunnergear Dracokid] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Nathan(7), Zachary(5)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time to end this, liberating the generation zone," Zachary said as he dropped a grade 3. "This is the end of the road for your team, generation stride! Fiery March Colossus!"

**Fiery March Colossus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, send Glola to the bottom of your deck, I call Upstream Dragon, Twinmaser Dragon, and Summit Crest Gear Wolf, Brasswing retreats, Upstream attacks your vanguard, with its skill, add 4000 power!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"With Upstream's skill, after it attacks, I can send it back to my deck, then call a grade 1 card at rest, I superior call Pulsar Tamer, Hegald, with Hegald's skill, I soulcharge, then I send Hegald to the bottom of my deck to send a card from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and countercharge, then Fiery March attacks your vanguard with Gunnergear's boost, skill of Fiery March!" Zachary exclaimed. "I send Gunnergear to the bottom of my deck, then Vrax goes to the bottom of your deck, now you can't use a grade 1 to guard, add 3000 power to Gear Wolf!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Fine then, no guard,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Steam Maiden, Arlim(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Luckypot Dracokid (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, power to Twinmaser!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Heart Thump Worker (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, power to Twinmaser, critical to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Star Commander, Reio(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(5), Zachary(3)]**

"With a boost from Gear Wolf, Twinmaser attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power!"

**(22000+10000=32000)**

"Damn, I guard with four cards, then intercept with Zeigun!"

"Fine then, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias] [****R****]**

**[****Astral Sergeant, Miko****] [R] [****R****]**

**Zachary**

**[****Twinmaser Dragon****] [Chronojet Dragon] [****R****]**

**[****Summit Crest Gear Wolf****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Nathan(2), Zachary(6)]**

"Stand and draw," Nathan said as he looked at his field. "_Okay, he might've have removed a majority of my formation, but I still have Miko, but then there's my other problem," _he thought.

"Nathan's been put into a really bad situation," Alistar stated.

"What do you mean, can't Nathan just stride on Starry Phoenix?" Dwight asked.

"He could, but it wouldn't do him much, take a look," Alistar replied as he pointed to Nathan's field. "Nathan didn't use a G guardian last turn so he only has one card face up in his G zone, if he uses Starry Phoenix, the most he can get is two, which will result in weak attacks, then you can't forget Zachary pulled a complete guard in his triple drive, not to mention he's only at three damage, the chance of victory is looking pretty bleak for Nathan,"

"You've done well to survive my last turn, but there's no way you can defeat me," Zachary smirked as Nathan smirked as well.

The look on Nathan's face gave Zachary an uneasy feeling. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"This fight isn't over, you're about to see what happens when you underestimate me and the power of Astral Villainy, liberating the generation zone," Nathan said as he dropped a grade 3 from his hand. "Malicious beast that roams the cosmos, commit heinous crimes until the end of days! Generation stride! Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross!"

**Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A flash of light zoomed from the sky with incredible speed and crashed into Astorias and encased him in a bright light, as the light faded away, a new figure stood in his place, it was a large silver tiger, it was clad in gray and green cybernetic armor, two cannons laid on its back, there was a large scar across its left eye, and as it roared, Zachary felt every bone in his body shake.

"What the, I've never seen that unit!" Zachary said as his eyes widened.

"Neither have I, what about you, Alistar?" Dwight asked as Alistar shook his head.

"With stride skill, Twinmaser retreats, then I superior call Nova Surge Wyvern, add 3000 power to him, now he moves up and I call Docx, with Docx's skill, Gear Wolf retreats, then I call Isabel, Miko attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Isabel attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000)**

"I guard again,"

"With a boost from Docx, Nova Surge attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(18000+7000=25000)**

"No guard, damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Chronojet Dragon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(5), Zachary(4)]**

"Prepare yourself, Tigaross attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Arlim, it's all over Nathan, you're out of attacks," Zachary said.

"That's where you're wrong, I use Tigaross' Generation Break 2!" Nathan exclaimed. "I can send up to three rear-guards to my soul, then call the same number of cards to the back row, add 10000 power to each and they can attack from the back row!"

"What!"

"I send Nova Surge, Miko, and Docx to the soul and call them out to the back row, add 10000 to each," said Nathan as the three units became light and entered Astorias, then the light came out again and they stood ready to fight.

"Time for my triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Star Shield Guardian, Void(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dark Star Gunner(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Astral Bladesmaker, Chase (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to Isabel, now Isabel attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I guard," Zachary said frantically.

"Now Docx attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+10000=17000)**

"I guard again!" Zachary exclaimed as he used the last card in his hand.

"Miko is coming for your vanguard this time!"

**(9000+10000=19000)**

"I don't guard, damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Quiet Sleep-calling Gear Tapir(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(5), Zachary(5)]**

"Alright, Nova Surge, attack the vanguard, bring me victory!" Nathan exclaimed.

"No guard, m-my damage trigger check, please, I need a heal trigger,"

**[Damage Check - Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(5), Zachary(6)]**

"No way, I lost, but how," Zachary sank to his knees in disbelief.

"It's because you underestimated my will to win," Nathan said as he walked away from the stadium.

"Nathan has defeated Zachary, and due to the arrangement made between them, Team Starblade will be moving on to the third round!" Joshua exclaimed as everyone began to leave the stadium.

"Nathan!" Sonia and Dante exclaimed as they ran to Nathan. "You were great out there,"

"Thanks, I was kind of scared for a little while," Nathan said.

"So were we, then you busted out that new unit," Dwight said.

"Nathan," a new voice said as Nathan turned around to see King.

"You guys go ahead and tell Johnson to wait for me, there's something I have to handle," Nathan said as they all kept walking, but Nathan went over to King.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your match, you had me on the edge of my seat," King said.

"Is that so?" Nathan asked.

"But then there was that fool, Zachary, I can't believe he's the leader of the champion team," said King. "He was overconfident and bet his team's success on one cardfight, I would've never done something that risky, well, good luck in the rest of the tournament," he said as he raised his hand to Nathan.

Nathan then smacked his hand away with his palm. "Don't try to act all buddy-buddy with me, I'm going to make you pay for what you said to Emily," he said.

"Emily?" King asked as he searched his mind for that name. "Ah I remember, that sorry excuse for a cardfighter,"

"She's not a sorry excuse, I overheard what you said to her after your match, and I promise you, if we fight, I will kick your ass, just wait and see," said Nathan.

King then smirked. "I thought you were alright, but you've made a big mistake making an enemy out of me, fine then, do what you want, just remember that when I beat you in front of the country, you brought this upon yourself," he said as he walked away.

"_Mark my words King Truman, I won't lose to you, I'll defeat you if it's the last thing I do," _Nathan thought as he walked to the limo.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC GB2/CB1/SB1:** When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost if you do, send up to three rear-guards you control into your soul, then call the same number of cards from your soul to your back row, add +10000 to each and they can attack from the back row.


	14. An Angel That Hides in the Shadows

**Chapter Fourteen: An Angel That Hides in the Shadows**

**Hey there readers, this is the first post of the New Year, hope you've enjoyed 2020 so far.**

**I just wanted to tell you that I made a slight change in the cardfight, I've noticed that after posting the layout of the field which is displayed at the end of each turn, the units can sometimes look clustered, which confuses people about what column they're in, so I made a system for that. Right next to the unit will be a number, 1, 2, or 3, that is the number of the column it's in, the center column where the vanguard and the rear-guard behind it would be column 1, left column is column 2, and the right column is column 3, the number will be in parenthesis.**

**If you could, please review on what you think about it, whether it's fine or does it make it more confusing. Now that that's out of the way, here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Team Trinovol entered the stadium and stopped by the concession stand to get some snacks, another day had passed by for Blocks C & D, and now another day had dawned upon the fights for Blocks A & B, once the three left the concession stand, they began to chat amongst themselves.

"It seems that Team Zenith has won another fight and is moving up the ranks," Joel said as he bit into his candy bar.

"It's the same with your brother's team, they're not doing so bad either," Andrea said as she sipped her soda.

"And of course, Nathan and the rest of Team Starblade are advancing in Block B," Leroy said.

"Don't forget about us Leroy," Joel said to him. "The teams we've fought in Block A are no match for us, besides, we're-" he was about to continue when he saw a strange and suspicious look on Andrea's face. "Is something the matter, Andrea?"

"Guys, I think we're being watched," Andrea whispered as the two boys slightly turned their necks, and as they did, they noticed two figures not too far behind them, they were both dressed head to toe in what looked like a ninja outfit.

"So, we're being stalked by...ninjas, I don't see what the big deal is," Joel whispered back.

"Those two look familiar, aren't they part of a team in Block A," Leroy stated as he put his finger on his chin. "But, I don't remember their names,"

"You think they're trying to gather info on us or something?" Andrea asked as she took another glare at the two.

"Not sure, but we should try to do something," Leroy replied.

"Hey, what are you two doing!" a voice exclaimed as the three teens looked in front of them to see a tall girl, she had short blond hair and wore a pink shirt and a long blue skirt. The two figures stopped moving once they saw the girl.

"I'm really sorry about those two, I hope they didn't bother you," the girl bowed apologetically as the two figures suddenly appeared by her side.

"They didn't cause us any trouble miss, thank you," Leroy bowed back as the girl and the other two walked away.

"Well, that was sort of...odd," Joel said.

Andrea looked at her watch and then gasped. "Ah crap, guys we have to hurry, the fights are going to start in a few minutes," she said as the three ran to the participants' hall, they were able to make it just in time, once the teams came out, Joshua and Denton advanced to the stadium.

"How's it going ladies and gentlemen, ready to see some Vanguard!" Joshua exclaimed as the crowd cheered back. "It's another day of fights for Blocks A & B, both blocks started with sixteen teams, but now each block only has four teams remaining, the winners of today's blocks will move on to the Block A & B semi-finals, now with that out of the way, let's begin the first fight!"

Joshua and Denton, then went to their booth as the first fight went underway, though it was close, one of the teams had managed to win and move on to the semi-finals.

"Was that a great fight or what folks, now we're moving to the last match today for Block A, in one corner we have Team Trinovol, and on the other corner, we have Team Shinobi, let's get this fight underway!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, _that's _what the name of the teams those mysterious ninjas were part of," Leroy said as the three of them entered the team's booth.

"They called themselves Team Shinobi, so they most likely use ninja-based clans, like the Murakumo or the Nubatama," Andrea noted. "Either way, I'm going first on this one, I've been dying to have a match since I saw your fights with Team Darkshroud,"

"We have our first fighters, for Team Trinovol, we have Andrea Rose, and for Team Shinobi, we have Hannah Rossiu!" Joshua announced as Andrea walked up to the stadium, and as she looked at her opponent, she was surprised to see who it was.

"It's you, you're the girl from before, I guess it makes sense, you did seem to know them," Andrea said as she prepared.

"Yup, I know them, but we're a bit, how might you say...different," Hannah said as she prepared herself as well.

"Different you say, I can't wait to see how," said Andrea.

"Fighters ready, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Dragon Starter, Mecca!" Andrea exclaimed.

**Dragon Starter Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Black Candle, Azrail!" Hannah exclaimed

**Black Candle, Azrail**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

Andrea gasped as she saw Hannah's starting unit. "Angel Feather, that's not a ninja-based clan at all!"

"Yeah, it's true, my clan isn't based on ninjas, but I'm not the leader of our team, so I sort of had no say in our team's name, our leader and my older brother are really into ninjas though, which is why they decided to call ourselves Team Shinobi," Hannah explained.

"I see, well I'm up first," Andrea said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Andrea(5), Hannah(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza!"

**Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Mecca moves down, I use Mecca's skill, she rests, then I look at the top three cards of my deck and bind one, then I add 2000 power to Yuza, but it won't do much, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****]** **[R] [****R****]**

**Hannah**

**[****R****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Andrea(5), Hannah(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Black Bomber, Maalik!"

**Black Bomber, Maalik**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Azrail moves back, then I call Black Mirage, Hageete, now Hageete attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Azrail, Maalik attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Antibody Pegasus(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Hannah(0)]**

"That will end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****]** **[R] [****R****]**

**Hannah**

**[****Black Mirage, Hageete (2)****] [Black Bomber, Maalik(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Andrea(4), Hannah(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Fiery Cannon Dragon!"

**Fiery Cannon Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Crimson Fangs, Beodra, I then use Fiery Cannon's skill, I bind a card in my drop zone then retreat Hageete, next up is Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one and add 2000 power to Fiery Cannon, Beodra is up first, attack the vanguard!"

**(8000)**

"I guard,"

"Alright, now Fiery Cannon takes aim at your vanguard!" Andrea exclaimed.

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I'm not going to guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dragon Swordsman, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects to Beodra!"

"I check for a damage trigger,"

**[Damage Check - Black Bomber, Maalik(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Hannah(1)]**

"Beodra now attacks your vanguard again!"

**(8000+5000=13000)**

"I don't guard that one either, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Black Relief, Aratoron(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Hannah(2)]**

"You didn't guard Beodra's second attack," Andrea said.

"I have my reasons, you'll see soon enough," Hannah replied with a grin.

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Crimson Fangs, Beodra (2)****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****]** **[R] [****R****]**

**Hannah**

**[****R****] [Black Bomber, Maalik(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Andrea(4), Hannah(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Black Slice, Harut!"

**Black Slice, Harut**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Iron Heart, Mastema, now Mastema attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Mastema, since I have more damage than you do, add 3000 power!"

**(8000+3000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Azrail, Harut attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, power to Harut, I draw,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Snowfall Dragonmaster, Yuki(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Hannah(2)]**

"My turn is over now,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Crimson Fangs, Beodra (2)****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****]** **[R] [****R****]**

**Hannah**

**[****Iron Heart, Mastema (2)****] [Black Slice, Harut (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Andrea(3), Hannah(5)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Hannah, you're about to see the power of Dragocore," Andrea said as she selected a card in her hand. "Lady of strength and beauty, defeat all who stand before you with grace and skill! Ride! Dragon Maiden, Sasha!"

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Behind Sasha, I call Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora, now I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one and add 2000 power to Beodra, now Beodra attacks Mastema!"

**(8000+2000=10000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Zora, Sasha attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Zora, when she boosts a unit with Maiden in its name, she gets an additional 4000 power!"

**(11000+6000+4000=21000)**

"I'm not guarding that,"

"Twin drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, Sasha powers up and I draw,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Black Devote, Phaleg(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Hannah(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Crimson Fangs, Beodra (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****]** **[Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora (1)] [****R****]**

**Hannah**

**[****Iron Heart, Mastema (2)****] [Black Slice, Harut (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Andrea(5), Hannah(4)]**

"Stand and draw, alright, I saw the power of Dragocore, now it's time for you to see the power of the Angel Feather," Hannah said as she raised a card into the air. "Pure angel of the sky, come down from the heavens and invoke wrath upon my foes! I ride! Black Shiver, Gavrail!"

**Black Shiver, Gavrail**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"You're not out of the clear yet, liberating the generation zone," Hannah called. "Generation stride! Holy Seraph, Zachariel!"

**Holy Seraph, Zachariel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill of Gavrail, I look at the top three cards of my deck, I send one card among them to the damage zone, the rest go to the bottom of my deck, I then call Maalik from the damage zone, add 2000 power to her," Hannah explained. "Now I use the skill of Phaleg in the damage zone, I counterblast and call her to the rear-guard, I then send the top card of my deck to the damage zone and add 2000 power to Phaleg!"

"Incredible, by using the main skill of the Angel Feather clan, Hannah is able to create a solid formation without even having to use her hand!" Joshua announced.

"That's not it, I then use Phaleg's Rescue!" Hannah exclaimed. "I recover one damage and inflict one damage on myself, alright, rescue check,"

**[Rescue Check - Million Ray Pegasus(G2)]**

"Darn, no trigger, no worries, I now use the skill of Zachariel, as long as I have a card face up in my damage zone, all the units is my front row get 3000 power, now with a boost from Maalik, Mastema attacks the vanguard, with Mastema's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(14000+9000=23000)**

"I guard,"

"Now I use Maalik's Rescue, let's see if my luck is better this time, rescue check,"

**[Rescue Check - Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand Trigger)]**

"That's what I'm talking about, Mastema stands, the power goes to Phaleg, now Mastema attacks your vanguard again!"

**(11000+3000=14000)**

"Beodra intercepts, with Beodra's skill, when he intercepts, I can bind up to two cards in my drop zone,"

"Fine then, with a boost from Azrail, Zachariel attacks your vanguard!"

**(29000+5000=34000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Black Prepare, Arakiba(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Nurse of Broken Heart(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Nutrient Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"That's awesome, a critical trigger, the power goes to Phaleg, and the critical stays with my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Fiery Sword Dragon(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Blazing Messenger(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(4), Hannah(3)]**

"Now Phaleg attacks your vanguard!"

**(13000+3000+5000+5000=26000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sandstorm Dragonmaster, Adoro(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hannah(3)]**

"I end my turn there,"

"Wow, in just one stride turn, Hannah has already pushed Andrea to the brink of defeat, can she recover from this!" Joshua exclaimed.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****]** **[Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora (1)] [****R****]**

**Hannah**

**[****Iron Heart, Mastema (2)****] [Black Shiver, Gavrail (1)] [****Black Devote, Phaleg (3)****]**

**[****Black Bomber, Maalik (2)****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Andrea(3), Hannah(6)]**

"Stand and draw, you may have gotten me to five damage, but you'd be wrong if you thought I was going to quit here," Andrea stated firmly.

Hannah then smirked at the ginger-haired girl's statement. "Alright then, you seem pretty confident, show me what you can do,"

"Liberating the generation zone!" Andrea exclaimed. "Now, generation stride! Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel!"

**Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I bind two cards from my drop zone, then from the bind zone I superior call Corruption Slayer, Lance and Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute, they both get an additional 5000 power, now with Holy Flute's boost, Lance attacks your vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add another 5000 power!"

**(19000+13000=33000)**

"_She didn't call anything out of her hand, she must want to save defense for my turn, smart girl," _Hannah thought. "I don't guard that one, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Kind Care, Sartael(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hannah(4)]**

"Alright, with a boost from Zora, Horaciel is coming for your vanguard, now, the skill of Horaciel! Andrea exclaimed. "I bind the top card of my deck, then superior call Fiery Sword Dragon and Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza from my bind zone, Mecca retires!"

**(26000+6000=32000)**

"An impressive strategy, using your bind zone to make up for your lack of hand cards is a great idea, but still not good enough, complete guard with Arakiba!"

"I still have my triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Medicinal Dragon Mage, Mizu (Heal Trigger)]**

"I really needed that, a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Fiery Sword!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Dragon Swordsman, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger as well, all effects go to Lance, now Lance attacks Phaleg!"

**(19000+5000=24000)**

"Trying to mess with my formation aye, alright then, I don't guard, Phaleg retires," Hannah said.

Andrea let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Hannah's right column was empty. "With a boost from Yuza, Fiery Sword attacks your vanguard!"

**(14000+7000=21000)**

"Generation guard! Holy Seraph, Oriphiel!"

**Holy Seraph, Oriphiel**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, since I have four or more damage, add 5000 to her shield," Hannah said as Andrea's attack was shut down.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Fiery Sword Dragon (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (2)****]** **[Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora (1)] [****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Hannah**

**[****Iron Heart, Mastema (2)****] [Black Shiver, Gavrail (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Black Bomber, Maalik (2)****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Andrea(6), Hannah(3)]**

"Stand and draw, you've played a great game Andrea, but I won't lose, I'm pulling out all the stops, behold my finisher, liberating the generation zone! Hannah exclaimed as she dropped a grade 3. "Pure white wings that bring me comfort in my saddest times, destroy all who stand before you with your gleaming light! Generation stride! Holy Seraph, Altiel!"

**Holy Seraph, Altiel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Andrea watched as the angel descended on to the field, the light emanating from her was almost blinding, Andrea could only stand in awe. "Wow," were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"With stride skill, I look at the top three cards of my deck, send one to the damage zone and call Kind Care, Sartael from my damage zone, add 2000 power to her, I then call Nutrient Angel, I then send her to the soul and countercharge two cards, now I call Nurse of Broken Heart, here we go, skill of Altiel!" Hannah exclaimed. "For every Holy Seraph, Altiel face up in my G zone, I can perform a Rescue, due to the skills of Zachariel and Altiel, I have two Altiels face up, that means a double Rescue!"

"Shit, that won't be good," Andrea said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, alright, twin Rescue check!"

**[Rescue Check #1 - Thousand Ray Pegasus(G1)]**

**[Rescue Check #2 - Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw Trigger)]**

"Nice, I draw, the power goes to Mastema, I then use the skill of Broken Heart, every time a card enters the damage zone, add 2000 power to herself and to the vanguard, since two cards entered the damage zone, add 4000 power to herself and Altiel," Hannah said.

"Your units are accumulating a nice amount of power," Andrea stated.

"Good thing I'm not done, I use Altiel's skill, I can counterblast a card and add 2000 power to my front row, I use her skill, and again, and one more time!" Hannah exclaimed as she used the skill three times.

"Incredible, Hannah has used up all of her counterblasts, she's completely thrown caution to the wind, it's a good thing for Andrea she pulled that heal trigger when she did, or she'd be in some seriously hot water!" Joshua announced.

"Now Mastema, attack the vanguard with Maalik's boost, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(22000+7000=29000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hannah(4)]**

"With a boost from Azrail, Altiel attacks your vanguard!"

**(36000+5000=41000)**

"Don't let me down, Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara, quintet wall!" Andrea exclaimed as her vanguard's power rose to 41000. "I then guard with Batu!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Battle Cupid, Nociel(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Critical Hit Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects go to Broken Heart!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Mastema!"

"Amazing, ladies and gentlemen, the force of Hannah's will have granted her two triggers at this crucial moment, what do have to say about this, Denton!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Andrea has been put in a tough spot indeed, but there is a possibility she can still survive," Denton plainly responded.

"Mastema attacks your vanguard again, but since I have less damage than you, his skill won't activate,"

**(19000+5000=24000)**

"I guard!" Andrea exclaimed as she placed down two cards from her hand, leaving only two in her hand.

"This will finish it, with a boost from Sartael, Broken Heart attacks your vanguard!"

**(24000+9000+33000)**

"Generation guard! Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel!"

**Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Gabriel's skill, I bind two cards from my deck, since I have five or more bound cards, add 5000 to the shield and intercept with Fiery Sword!"

"You managed to survive, I must say I'm surprised, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (2)****]** **[Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora (1)] [****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Hannah**

**[****Iron Heart, Mastema (2)****] [Black Shiver, Gavrail (1)] [****Nurse of Broken Heart (3)****]**

**[****Black Bomber, Maalik (2)****] [Black Candle, Azrail (1)] [****Kind Care, Sartael (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Andrea(1), Hannah(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you almost had me there Hannah, I was a bit scared," Andrea admitted.

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you, I have what it takes to stand up to a new clan," Hannah said.

"You do, but there is where I win, my team is counting on me, I use Sasha's Generation Break, my front row rear-guards get 1000 power for every card in my bind zone, I currently have seven, so add 7000 power to Lance, now liberating the generation zone!" Andrea exclaimed as she dropped a grade 1 and 2 cards from her hand. "Illustrious musician that travels the world, play your tune, and entrance those around you! Generation stride! Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira!"

**Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I bind two cards from my drop zone, then I superior call Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure and Aid Dragon, Niercis, add 5000 power to both, Yuza retreats, with Niercis' Requiem, he obtains boost, with Niercis' boost, Azure attacks your vanguard!"

**(14000+15000=29000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Eradicate Celestial, Raviel (Heal Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hannah(5)]**

"Well, that was a waste, you can't even recover," Andrea said.

A smile then came to Hannah's face. "True, but it's still a great pull, no recovery, the power to my vanguard, but that's not it, with Gavriel's Generation Break 2, when a card is put into my damage zone, add 2000 power to my front row, then with Broken Heart's skill, add another 2000 power to herself and the vanguard," Hannah explained as Gavrail's power rose to 20000.

"That's not going to be good, her vanguard's power went up by 9000, and it's still Andrea's turn, it'll be harder for attacks to make it now," Leroy said a bit worried, then Joel rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Relax, she'll be fine, I believe in her, she will win this," Joel said reassuringly.

"With a boost from Holy Flute, Lance attacks your vanguard, with his Requiem, add 5000 power to him!"

**(21000+8000=29000)**

"Guard!" Hannah exclaimed as she threw down a grade 0.

"I'm counting on you, with a boost from Zora, Mira attacks, the skill of Mira!" Andrea exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, you must retreat a rear-guard you control, then for each card retired, I can call a card from my bind zone, I have three cards face up, so three of your rear-guards must retreat!"

"My entire back row retreats," Hannah said as her back row units vanished.

"From the bind zone, I call Thunderbolt Dragonmaster, Odin, Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute, and Holy Cannon Mage, Kion, add 5000 power to all three, with Odin's Requiem, draw two cards, with Kion's skill, add 5000 power to the front row!"

**(31000+6000=37000)**

"I guard with two cards, then intercept with Mastema, with the skill of Battle Cupid, Nociel, exchange a card from my hand with one in the damage zone, I just send back this heal trigger, with the skills of Gavrail and Broken Heart, add 4000 power to them both!" Hannah exclaimed.

"_This isn't good, with that heal trigger, she can call a G guardian, but her vanguard's power is only 44000, if I can pull two triggers in my drive, I'll break through," _Andrea thought. "Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, the power to Mira, I draw!"

"This has become quite the fight, Andrea has chosen to bet her last attack on Mira, if she can pull another trigger, she'll break through, the tension is killing me!" Joshua announced.

"Final check," Andrea said as the whole stadium held its breath as Andrea slowly revealed the top card of her deck.

**[Drive Check #3 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"Yes, a critical trigger, all effects go to Mira, this match is mine!" Andrea exclaimed as Mira broke through Hannah's defense and struck Gavrail.

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Black Shiver, Gavrail(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hannah(6)]**

"It's over, though it was a tough battle, Andrea Rose of Team Trinovol has secured victory!" Joshua exclaimed.

"That was a great fight, Andrea," Hannah said.

"Likewise, if you ever wanna rematch, I'm ready," Andrea said back as they returned to their booths.

"That was awesome Andrea, I never doubted you for a second," Joel said.

"Thanks, but I have to admit that was close, if I didn't pull that trigger, I could've lost, this team is no pushover," Andrea said.

"That's great to know, I'm up next," Joel said. "I'll beat whoever they send and give us a perfect win, just watch me," he began to walk to the stadium with a smile on his face.


	15. The Art of the Ninja

**Chapter Fifteen: The Art of the Ninja**

"_This is it, I can't lose, Andrea got us the first win, it's up to me to take it home and bring us to the semi-finals," _Joel thought to himself as he walked up to the stadium. He wondered about what Andrea said about Team Shinobi not being pushovers, he got a feeling of nervousness, but it soon faded away once he reached the stadium.

"Now we've reached the second match between Team Trinovol and Team Shinobi, for Team Trinovol, we have Joel Leandrew, and for Team Shinobi, we have Shawn Rossiu!" Joshua exclaimed. "Shawn's sister, Hannah, was defeated in the previous fight, can Shawn win and keep his team in the running, or will Joel win and send his team to the semi-finals, we'll see right now!"

"There's no question, I'm going to win," said Joel to himself as he was about to prepare, but then he looked over to where Shawn was supposed to be and saw that he wasn't there.

"Uh, where's Shawn Rossiu, he isn't on the stadium," Joshua said. "Did he not hear me, if he doesn't make his way to the stadium, either another member of Team Shinobi appears, or they forfeit,"

"No need to be rash, I'm right here!" a voice loudly exclaimed as everyone turned to see where it was coming from, they soon found its origin, up in the stands, a figure stood, dressed head to toe in a black ninja outfit.

"Andrea, it's him, he and that other guy were the ones who were following us earlier," Leroy said as he pointed to the figure.

Andrea then put her finger on her chin. "But what is he doing all the way up there?"

"Prepare to be amazed!" Shawn exclaimed as he began running down the stairs of the stands with great speed, then suddenly, he jumped up into the air, the audience was shocked, they were even more shocked when he landed on his side of the stadium so skillfully, a roar of applause then followed.

"Shawn sure knows how to make an entrance," Denton said.

"Are you ready?" Shawn asked as he removed the part of the suit that was covering his head to reveal his face, his skin tone was of a caramel color, similar to his sister, but his hair color was a mix of blue and pink.

"I'll admit, that was an awesome trick you pulled off, but you'll need more than tricks if you want to beat me," Joel said confidently as he and Shawn prepared their field.

"Don't worry, I won't need any tricks to beat you," Shawn said back with a smirk.

"Now that both players are ready, let's begin!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" Joel exclaimed.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage!" Shawn exclaimed.

**Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Murakumo, now that's a ninja-based clan," Joel said.

"That's right, this is the clan that will beat you," Shawn said. "I'll go first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Joel(5), Shawn(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru!"

**Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

"Terukage moves down, that will end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Shawn**

**[****R****] [Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Joel(5), Shawn(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju!"

**Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Deren moves down, with Conju's skill, I look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand, I call Black Star Mage, Maka, Maka takes aim at your vanguard!"

**(8000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(0), Shawn(1)]**

"WIth a boost from Deren, Conju attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard," Shawn said as he threw down a grade 0.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Lightless Blade Dragon(G2)]**

"Your vanguard's attack has been shut down," Shawn said.

"Perhaps, but I can still win, my turn is over," Joel responded.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Black Star Mage, Maka (2)****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Shawn**

**[****R****] [Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Joel(6), Shawn(4)]**

"Draw, I ride Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast!"

**Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast**

**Grade 2, Power: 11000**

"What the hell, a grade 2 with 11000 power!" Joel gasped.

"Relax, Fudoublast can't attack the vanguard unless there's another copy of it on the field, but that won't be a problem because I call another Fudoublast," Shawn said as another Fudoublast appeared by the first one.

"That won't be good for Joel, as well as having stronger attacks, it'll be harder for Joel to land attacks on his turn," Andrea said.

"My rear-guard Fudoublast now attacks Maka!"

**(11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Terukage, my vanguard Fudoublast attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Stealth Beast, Drench Serpent (Stand Trigger)]**

"Nice, with the stand trigger, all effects go to my rear-guard Fudoublast!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Shawn(1)]**

"Now my rear-guard Fudoublast attacks Maka again!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard, Maka retreats,"

"My turn is now over,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Shawn**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast (2)****] [Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Joel(5), Shawn(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Lightless Blade Dragon!"

**Lightless Blade Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Jet Wing Familiar, Falc, Falc now attacks your vanguard, with his skill, since I have equal to or more cards in my hand than you do, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"Fudoublast intercepts!"

"Now with a boost from Deren, Lightless Blade attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Not happening, I guard,"

"I only need a trigger, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dusk Dragon, Umbra(G2)]**

"Darn it, now I can't use Lightless Blade's skill," Joel said, a bit frustrated.

"Shawn made a clever move riding Fudoublast as his grade 2, the extra power would mean he only needs a little shield to shut down Joel's attacks," Denton noted.

"You got that right Denton, and thanks to Fudoublast's high power, Joel wasn't able to inflict any damage to Shawn this turn," Joshua added.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (2)****] [Lightless Blade Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Shawn**

**[****R****] [Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Joel(5), Shawn(3)]**

"Stand and draw, this has been quite the slow match, but that will change now, prepare to see the power of the ninja," Shawn said as he rose a card into the air. "Illusive being that moves in the night, strike down my enemies, and bring them to their knees! Ride! Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie!"

**Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube, look out because Dokube is coming for your vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Terukage, Yasuie attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"I don't guard that one,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Rogue Courtesan, Agemaki (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Shawn(1)]**

"My turn will end there,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (2)****] [Lightless Blade Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Shawn [****Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube (2)****] [Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Joel(4), Shawn(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you might ahead of me, but it's only by one damage, I'll take the lead right now," Joel said. "Jet black wings, it's time, descend and cloak the battlefield in endless shadows! I ride! Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!"

**Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," Joel called out. "Black knight who wields the icy blade, come forth and freeze the hearts of my adversaries! Generation Stride! Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz!"

**Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Black Horn Dragon, Detest from my deck, add 4000 power to Detest and Falc, I call Unholy Mage, Kei, with Kei's Dusk, add 4000 power to him," Joel said. "Next up is Froz's skill, I counterblast and discard a card from my hand, then all my units get an additional 3000 power, with a boost from Kei, Detest attacks your vanguard!"

**(16000+14000=30000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Dragon, Oboro Keeper(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Shawn(2)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Froz attacks your vanguard!"

**(29000+8000=37000)**

"I don't guard that one either,"

"Time for a triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Black Wing Messenger(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Black Star Mage, Maka(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, power to Falc, critical to Froz!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Stealth Rogue of the Fiendish Blade, Masamura (Critical Trigger)]**

"You're not the only one who pulled a critical, all effects go to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Joel(2), Shawn(4)]**

"Alright then, Falc now attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+4000+3000+5000+5000=27000)**

"I guard with two cards!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Black Horn Dragon, Detest (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Unholy Mage, Kei (3)****]**

**Shawn **

**[****Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube (2)****] [Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Joel(6), Shawn(3)]**

"Stand and draw, that was a good play, you were able to take the lead and deal me four damage," Shawn said as he gave Joel an approving nod.

"Thanks, you've made some good plays yourself, but now I believe you can see that I will win this fight," Joel said back.

"I wouldn't say that, you have yet to see my power, liberating the generation zone," Shawn called. "Alright, Generation Stride! Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi!"

**Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I select one rear-guard, then I superior call two cards with the same name as that unit to rear-guard, I select Dokube, then with the skill of Kagamijishi, add 2000 power to two Dokube units, I then call Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi to rear-guard, now the Dokubes in the back row can attack from the back row," Shawn explained.

"What, from the back row!" Joel exclaimed.

"That's right, next up is the skill of Terukage, I send him to the soul and draw, now the Dokube in the back row attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(11000+3000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"Now my other Dokube attacks vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(11000+3000=14000)**

"I guard again,"

"Alright, Kagamijishi attacks your vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stealth Beast, White Heron(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Dragon, Runestar(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Stealth Fiend, Tamayuki (Heal Trigger)]**

"I really needed that, recover one damage, power to the remaining Dokube!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Corrupted Beast, Leopald(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Shawn(3)]**

"Now the remaining Dokube attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(14000+3000=17000)**

"I guard that one as well,"

"Alright, now Yashabayashi attacks Detest!"

**(9000)**

"I'm not letting it through, guard!"

"My turn is over, due to Yasuie's stride skill, the Dokubes I called this turn go the bottom of my deck,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Black Horn Dragon, Detest (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Unholy Mage, Kei (3)****]**

**Shawn**

** [****Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube (2)****] [Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (1)] [****Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Joel(2), Shawn(6)]**

"Stand and draw, that was a nice play, you were able to attack four times," Joel said. "I want you to know that this has been a great cardfight, but now, it must come to come to an end, liberating the generation zone," Joel said as he dropped two cards from his hand. "Dark creature who was rejected by all who knew you, join me and let us fight together! Generation Stride! Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio!"

**Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Alright, Joel's striding on his finisher, victory is all but assured," Leroy said excitedly.

"With stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Maka from the drop zone, add 4000 to her and Detest, with Deren's skill, three cards from my drop zone go to the bottom of my deck, then I draw, next up is Rocorio's skill!" Joel exclaimed. "I check the top two cards of my deck and activating a skill depending on the card type, let's see the first card,"

"The first called revealed is Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo, a stand trigger!" Joshua announced.

"Damn, that was a waste, I can't stand anything, but I give the power to Rocorio," Joel said. "Now is the second check,"

"The second card revealed is Dusk Dragon, Umbra, a grade 2!" Joshua called.

"That's better, add it to my hand, then add 4000 power to Falc and Detest, then with Kei's Dusk, add 4000 power to him, now with a boost from Kei, Detest attacks your vanguard!"

**(15000+11000=26000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Scheming Stealth Rogue, Taemahime(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Shawn(4)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Rocorio attacks your vanguard!"

**(31000+5000=36000)**

"I complete guard that one with White Heron!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Triple drive check!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Black Arctic Mage, Toya(G3)]**

"What the hell, two grade 3s, that's some bad luck," Joel said as he sucked his teeth and checked the last card.

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"That's more like it, a critical trigger, all effects to Falc, now with a boost from Maka, Falc attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power, this is it, Shawn, you're finished!"

**(24000+12000=36000)**

"My team needs me, I can't lose, Generation Guard! Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing!"

**Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Hougen Wing, select one rear-guard and send a copy of that card from my deck to the guardian circle, I select Dokube, then I guard and intercept with Dokube!" Shawn explained as Joel's final attack was stopped dead in its tracks.

"No way!" Joel exclaimed in disbelief.

"What a shock, Joel's attack was almost certain to land, but Shawn defended it!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Fine then, my turn...is over,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Black Horn Dragon, Detest (3)****]**

**[****Black Star Mage, Maka (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Unholy Mage, Kei (3)****]**

**Shawn**

** [****R****] [Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (1)] [****Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Joel(8), Shawn(2)]**

"Stand and draw, you had me worried there, but I won't lose, as a cardfighter, and a ninja, I will always strive to achieve victory, and now it's time to truly end this match," Shawn said as he dropped a grade 3. "A silent being that hides in the shadows, a sharp blade that will cut through any foe, it's time to show your true power! Generation Stride! Dharma Deity of the Five Precepts, Yasuie Genma!"

**Dharma Deity of the Five Precepts, Yasuie Genma**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I select Yashabayashi and call two copies to rear-guard, I then call another Yashabayashi and Stealth Fiend, Goumajiki, I soulblast three cards, then all Yashabayashi units except the back center one gain 2000 power and obtain a skill, they can also attack from the back row," Shawn explained.

"You used up all your hand cards, you've decided to pull all the stops just like Hannah," Joel stated.

"Correct, but unlike my sister, I'll win, Goumajiki attacks your vanguard, with his skill, since I have a Yasuie vanguard, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"Falc intercepts,"

"You stopped it, bad move, I now use Goumajiki's Shadowstitch, since the attack didn't hit, I send the top card of my deck to the drop zone, add 2000 power to the back left and center Yashabayashi units,"

"Even though I blocked the attack, you were still able to take advantage of it, interesting," Joel said.

"Now Yasuie Genma attacks your vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"Let's go Detest, discard two cards, complete intercept!"

"Alright, triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Beast, Drench Serpent (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, Goumajiki stands, the power to the back center Yashabayashi!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Stealth Rogue of the Fiendish Blade, Masamura (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, a critical trigger, all effects go to the back center Yashabayashi, it's all over for you now!"

"What do you mean, I'm only at three damage, I have six cards in my hand, and your attacks aren't very strong," Joel stated confused.

"That will change right now, I use Yasuie Genma Generation Break 3, Sadowstitch!" Shawn exclaimed. "Since the attack was not successful, I add 5000 power and 1 critical to all rear-guards!"

"To all of them!" Joel exclaimed.

"Yes, Goumajiki attacks your vanguard again!"

**(14000+2000=16000)**

"I guard!"

"With Goumajiki's Shadowstitch, add 2000 power to the front and back right Yashabayashi units, now the back left Yashabayashi attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+2000+5000=18000)**

"I guard again!"

"With Yashabayashi's Shadowstitch, countercharge, add 2000 power to the back center Yashabayashi, now the front right Yashabayshi attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+2000+5000=18000)**

"I guard that one too!"

"With that Yashabayashi's Shadowstitch, countercharge and add 2000 power to the back center Yashabayashi, next up is the back right Yashabayashi, attack the vanguard!"

**(11000+2000+5000=18000)**

"Guard!"

"Once again with Shadowstitch, countercharge and add 2000 power to the back center Yashabayashi, it's all over, the back center Yashabayashi finishes off your vanguard, end this once and for all!"

**(9000+2000+5000+5000+5000+6000=32000)**

Joel looked at the last two cards in his hand and knew that there was no way he could stop the attack. "No...guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Uncharitable Knight, Noa (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Palandel,"

**[Damage Check #2 - Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju(G1)]**

"Please, I need to pull a heal trigger, the team is counting on me, I can't lose, I won't lose!"

**[Damage Check #3 - Dusk Shield Guardian(G1)]**

Joel looked at the last card with shock and disbelief as he slowly placed it into the damage zone, marking his sixth damage point.

"We have a winner, from Team Shinobi, Shawn Rossiu, Joel Leandrew has lost, marking Team Trinovol's first defeat since the beginning of the tournament, we'll have to go into a third match to break the tie!" Joshua exclaimed.

"You fought well, Joel, but it seems the goddess of victory smiled on me today," Shawn said as he walked back to his booth, Joel began to do the same when he got a feeling coming from the stands, he turned to the stands, and up there, he saw Tommy with a mocking grin on his face, shaking his head. Joel only felt his shame deepen as he walked back to his booth.

"Sorry guys, I lost this one, I was so close too," he said.

His teammates gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't sweat it, Joel, you tried your best, that's all we can ask for," Andrea said.

"Thanks," Joel said with a small smile as he turned to his leader. "It's up to you now Leroy, win this and take us to the semi-finals,"

"I will, I'll win this and take us to the next match, just watch me," Leroy said as he flicked his nose and began walking. "_It doesn't matter how powerful Team Shinobi is, I can't lose this, I'll take us to the top and discover the secret to our clans, you'll see Denton, you'll see,"_

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Stealth Fiend, Goumajiki**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto RC: **When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you control a vanguard with "Yasuie" in its name, add 2000 to this unit until the end of the turn.

**Shadowstitch - Act RC/Send the top card of your deck to the drop zone: **When this unit attacks a vanguard, if the attack doesn't hit, add +2000 to two units you control until the end of the turn.


	16. He Who Rules Over the Weak

**Chapter Sixteen: He Who Rules Over the Weak**

"This has become quite the battle, both Team Trinovol and Team Shinobi have each snatched one win apiece, and now we move onto the final match, the winner of this match will send their team to the Block A semi-finals!" Joshua exclaimed as he noticed Leroy advancing. "For Team Trinovol, we have their leader, user of the Susanoo clan, Leroy Thompson, and his opponent will be the leader of Team Shinobi, Rylan Dawnfield!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Leroy made his way to his side of the stadium, he looked up to see if his opponent was there, but similar to Shawn, he wasn't there. "_Really, again," _Leroy thought to himself.

"It seems like a case of deja vu, just like the previous match, Rylan is nowhere to be seen, is he somewhere around the stands like Shawn was earlier, are we in for another spectacular entrance!" Joshua exclaimed as a big puff of smoke suddenly appeared on Rylan's side of the field, as the smoke cleared, a figure in a similar black suit emerged with his arms crossed, he then removed the part that covered his head, revealing his face, his skin tone was light, he had black eyes, short gray hair, and a confident look on his face.

"I see, the classic smoke bomb appearance trick, impressive, but Shawn's was better, to be honest," Leroy said as he prepared his field.

"Perhaps, but my cardfighting skills far surpass his," Rylan simply said as he prepared as well.

"Then you must be quite the cardfighter, I guess it does make sense, after all, you are their leader," Leroy said back.

"Now that both players are ready, let's begin the match!" Joshua exclaimed.

Right next to Joshua, Denton looked down at Leroy, there was a look on his face, the look of happiness, along with the look of patient anticipation, up in the stands, Dwight, Dante, Sonia, Anthony, and Kristi had looks of excitement as they cheered Leroy on, the look that Denton had was found on Nathan's face as he too looked down on the dark-haired teen.

"_Alright Leroy, show me what you can do when the fate of your team rests on your shoulders," _the two of them thought in unison.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Stealth Dragon, Madoi!" Rylan exclaimed.

**Stealth Dragon, Madoi**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Nubatama, just as I suspected, alright then, I'll go first," Leroy stated.

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Rylan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan!"

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Ton moves back, my turn ends there,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Rylan**

**[****R****] [Stealth Dragon, Madoi (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Rylan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Stealth Dragon, Seizui!"

**Stealth Dragon, Seizui**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Madoi moves down, then I call Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen, with a boost from Madoi, Mashiromomen attacks your vanguard!"

**(4000+5000=9000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Seizui attacks the vanguard, skill of Mashiromomen, send it to the soul, add 3000 power to Seizui!"

**(7000+3000=10000)**

"I don't guard that one,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Rylan(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Rylan**

**[****R****] [Stealth Dragon, Seizui (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Madoi (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), Rylan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Violent Mage, Barraba, Barraba attacks your vanguard!"

**(8000)**

"I guard,"

"With Ton's boost, Adam attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I'm afraid I'll have to let that one hit,"

"Fine by me, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, the power goes to Adam, I draw,"

"Damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Dragon, Genkai(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Rylan(1)]**

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Violent Mage, Barraba (2)****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Rylan**

**[****R****] [Stealth Dragon, Seizui (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Madoi (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(5), Rylan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura!"

**Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

"I call Stealth Beast, Kibamaru, Kibamaru charges at Barraba with a boost from Madoi!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Damn, no guard," Leroy said as Kibamaru pounced on Barraba and he vanished.

"Now Oborozakura will attack your vanguard!"

**(10000)**

"I guard with this," Leroy said as he placed down a grade 0.

"Tch, drive trigger check,"

**[Drive Check - Demon Stealth Dragon, Kassen Myouou(G3)]**

"My turn is over,"

"Nice, I was able to go through this turn without taking any damage, this will give me an advantage," Leroy happily said.

Rylan then chuckled which got Leroy's attention. "You might've gone through this turn without taking any damage, but I'll make up for that on my next turn," he confidently stated.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Rylan**

**[****Stealth Beast, Kibamaru (2)****] [Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Madoi (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(4), Rylan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, alright, let's do this," Leroy said as he raised a card in the air. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! Ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn, with his skill, I superior call Fervent Dragon from the deck, Fervent Dragon attacks Kibamaru, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"Alright then, with a boost from Ton, Ken attacks your vanguard, with Ton's skill, since I control a card with Catastrophe, add 4000 power to him!"

**(11000+9000=20000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Dragon, Tengai(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Rylan(2)]**

"This time Sallyn will attack Kibamaru!"

**(10000)**

"No guard," Rylan said Sallyn breathed fire of Kibamaru and it vanished.

"My turn ends here,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Rylan**

**[****R****] [Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Madoi (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(5), Rylan(3)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Leroy, my next turn has arrived, it's time to show you my strength," Rylan said as he raised a card in the air. "Dark dragon gifted with the evil eye, let the weak bow before you and the strong stand beside you as you take form on this battlefield! I ride! Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro"!"

**Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro"**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Prepare yourself, it'll only get worse from here, liberating the generation zone," Rylan called out. "Generation Stride! Enma Stealth Dragon, Kingoku Tenbu!"

**Enma Stealth Dragon, Kingoku Tenbu**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to Fervent Dragon, I then Dominate Fervent!" Rylan explained as Fervent began shaking its head, as if it was in pain, it soon stopped shaking, but as it looked at Ken, Leroy could see the color of its eyes changed to red, and there was a ravenous look in its eyes.

"W-What did you do to Fervent Dragon?" Leroy asked surprised.

"You've never seen this before, fine then, I'll have to explain it, Fervent is now mine!" Rylan exclaimed.

"What?!" Leroy exclaimed.

"Rylan Dawnfield has utilized the frightening keyword of the Shiranui archetype, Dominate, when activated, the player gets to select a unit their opponent controls, that unit is then under their control until the end of the battle!" Joshua explained.

"That's quite the skill," said Alistar. "By taking control of your opponent's rear-guards, you can increase the number of attacks in a turn,"

"That is a good skill, I wonder how Leroy will get around it, _if _he can get around it," said Dwight.

"Fervent Dragon attacks Ken, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power!" Rylan exclaimed as Fervent began charging towards Ken.

"You can even use their abilities?" Leroy asked to which Rylan nodded.

**(7000+4000+5000=16000)**

"I guard," Leroy said as Fervent returned to its normal state.

"I call Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki and Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu", with the skill of Meimoudanuki, bind the top two cards of my deck face down, with Tamahagane's skill bind the top card of my deck face down, now with the skill of Kingoku Tenbu, Dominate Fervent again!" Rylan exclaimed as Fervent's eyes turned red and the ravenous look returned. "Fervent attacks Ken again, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power, with the skill of Madoi, when a dominated unit attacks, I can send Madoi to the soul, draw, and add 3000 power to Fervent, then with the skills of both Meimoudanuki and Tamahagane when a dominated units attacks, select a face-down card in my bind zone, send one to the hand and one to the soul, add 5000 power to Meimoudanuki and 10000 power to Tamahagane!"

**(7000+5000+3000=15000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Wandering Sorceress, Octana(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Rylan(2)]**

"Kingoku Tenbu is coming for your vanguard this time!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Dragon, Noroi (Critical Trigger)]**

"That's some good timing there, a critical trigger, the power to Tamahagane, critical goes to Kingoku Tenbu!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Stealth Beast, Katarigitsune(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Rylan(2)]**

"You're not free yet, with a boost from Meimoudanuki, Tamahagane attacks your vanguard!"

**(19000+12000+5000=36000)**

"Shit, no guard, my damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Firestorm Mage, Allan(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Rylan(2)]**

"I end my turn, now you can see what I meant when I said I'd make up for it," Rylan said.

"Incredible, Rylan was able to deal Leroy four damage flawlessly, and in just one turn, Leroy has been pushed into a corner, will this be the end of Team Trinovol's run in the Titan Cup!" Joshua exclaimed.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all," Joel said.

"I know it might seem hard, but Leroy can still win," Andrea said as she attempted to reassure Joel. "Look at my match, Hannah was able to get me to five damage on her first stride, and I still managed to win,"

"That was different, and I mean no offense but you only managed to beat Hannah because you got lucky and pulled a double trigger, and don't forget that Rylan can dominate Leroy's rear-guards which will give him more attacks," Joel retorted.

"Dad, I'm worried, can Leroy win?" Kristi asked.

"Have some faith in your big brother Kristi, he won't lose," Anthony said.

"_That's right, you won't lose, you can't, not today," _Nathan thought.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Rylan**

**[****R****] [Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro"(1)] [****Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu" (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(4), Rylan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, dammit," said Leroy. "_This is bad, he's already pushed me to five damage, he pulled a complete guard in his triple drive, and to make matters worse, if I build a strong formation this turn, he can just dominate my rear-guards next turn, but I have to do something," _he thought.

"What's the matter, have you lost your nerve?" Rylan taunted as Leroy looked up at him.

"You wish, liberating the generation zone," Leroy called. "Generation Stride! Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin!"

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, superior call Dragon Sorceress, Fana, and Polarity Hex Dragon, add 3000 power to both, Fervent and Fana exchange positions, with Fana's skill, I soulblast and now Tamahagane and Meimoudanuki retire, with the skill of Polarity Hex, whenever one of your rear-guards are retired due to the skill of one of my units, I can countercharge, since two rear-guards retired, countercharge two cards," Leroy explained.

"Not bad, you got rid of what was left of my formation with little effort, not to mention you countercharged all your face down cards," Rylan said, quite impressed by Leroy's play.

"With a boost from Fervent, Fana attacks your vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power to Fervent!"

**(13000+12000=25000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Almsgiving Stealth Rogue, Jirokichi (Draw Trigger)]**

"Alright, a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Rylan(3)]**

"With a boost from Polarity Hex, Sallyn attacks your vanguard!"

**(10000+9000=19000)**

"Guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Marvin attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power to him, now with Marvin's skill!" Leroy exclaimed. "I superior call Fervent Dragon and Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam, Fana and Fervent Dragon retire, add 2000 power to Adam and Fervent!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Utsuroi!"

"Alright, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Multi-Shield Dragon, Kazu(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Adam!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Rylan(3)]**

"With a boost from Fervent, Adam attacks your vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 to Fervent, with Adam's skill, since he's attacking a grade 2 or higher unit, add 5000 power to him!"

**(16000+14000+5000=35000)**

"Generation Guard! Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gandokurakan!"

**Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gandokurakan**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Gandokurakan's skill, if you have three or more cards in your hand, add 5000 to the shield, if you have six or more, add another 10000 to the shield, since you have seven cards, add 15000 to the shield!"

"Fine then, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn (2)****][Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)][****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (3)****]**

**[****Polarity Hex Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**Rylan**

**[****R****] [Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro"(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(7), Rylan(2)]**

"Stand and draw, it's been fun Leroy, really it has, but the fun must end here, I'll beat you and send my team to the semi-finals," Rylan said.

"That's not going to happen, I can't afford to lose this tournament, I'm going to win this, for my team, and for myself!" Leroy exclaimed passionately.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to lose this one either, liberating the generation zone!" Rylan exclaimed as he dropped a card from his hand. "A power that turns allies against one another, with your ominous gaze, let disarray fall on my enemy's forces! Generation Stride! Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord!"

**Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to Fervent, then Dominate Fervent, now Fervent will attack Ton, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power!" Rylan exclaimed as Fervent charged at Ton, instead of the vanguard.

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard," Leroy said as Ton vanished.

"Now I call Stealth Dragon, Fuurai and Stealth Dragon, Asurai, with Asurai's skill, if I control a vanguard that has Shiranui in its name, and has the dominate ability, I can draw, countercharge, and add 5000 power to Fuurai, now with Mujinlord's skill!" Rylan exclaimed. "For every card that's face up in my G zone, I can add 4000 power to one of your rear-guards and Dominate them, since I have three cards currently face up, I can Dominate three units!"

"I don't believe it, three of them!" Leroy gasped in disbelief.

"You better believe it, I add 4000 power to Sallyn, Adam, and Fervent, and they're now dominated!" Rylan exclaimed as the ravenous look of domination appeared on the faces of three of Leroy's units. "Sallyn will attack your vanguard first, with the other skill of Asurai, when a dominated unit attacks, I can add 4000 power to itself and another unit I control, I add 4000 power to Asurai and Fuurai, with Fuurai's skill, when a unit attacks, add 2000 power to it!"

**(10000+4000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"Fervent is up next, attack your vanguard, with the skills of Asurai and Fuurai, add 4000 power to Asurai, and 6000 power to Fuurai, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power to Fervent!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"Alright, Adam now attacks your vanguard, with the skills of Asurai and Fuurai, add another 4000 power to Asurai and another 6000 power to Fuurai, with the skill of Adam, since he's attacking a grade 2 or higher unit, add 5000 power to him!"

**(13000+5000=18000)**

"I'll guard that one as well!" Leroy exclaimed as he dropped two cards.

"Let's do this, Asurai now attacks your vanguard, with Fuurai's skill, add 2000 power to itself!"

**(9000+4000+4000+4000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Rylan(3)]**

"Mujinlord is coming for your vanguard now, add another 2000 power to Fuurai, take this!"

**(26000)**

"Come and protect me, Multi-Shield Dragon, Kazu, quintet wall!" Leroy exclaimed as the top five cards of his deck came to his guardian circle, giving Ken a total of 36000 power.

"Time for a triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu"(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, Asurai stands, the power to Fuurai!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Almsgiving Stealth Rogue, Jirokichi (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Fuurai!"

"With Kazu's Catastrophe 6, since the attack wasn't successful, I can add a card from my guardian except Kazu to my hand," Leroy stated as he hand went from having two cards to having three cards.

"Asurai now attacks your vanguard again, add another 2000 power to Fuurai!"

**(21000)**

"I guard, and then I intercept with Sallyn!"

"You've done well to survive my barrage of attacks, but this is where it ends for you, Fuurai now attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+18000+6000+10000+5000=48000)**

"What an attack, Fuurai striking with a total of 48000 power, with only two cards left in Leroy's hand, can he really stop this one!" Joshua exclaimed.

"_What are you going to do, Leroy, do you have a plan in mind, or, is this the extent of your strength," _Denton thought.

"The game won't end here! Generation Guard! Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika!" Leroy exclaimed as a tall lady appeared in front of Ken, she had long black hair with streaks of green and violet, she was clad in violet armor, a grimoire encased in a purple aura floated beside her, and in her hand, she held a large, two-handed shield.

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Julika, I send two cards of different grades from my drop zone and send them to the bottom of my deck, add 10000 to her shield, then I use Ken's skill, send three cards of the identical grades from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, then I look at the top five cards of my deck, send two cards among them of different grades to the guardian circle, then I intercept with Adam!" Leroy exclaimed as Fuurai's attack was stopped.

"What!" Rylan exclaimed.

"Incredible, Leroy Thompson was able to guard the attack, and he only used one card from his hand!" Joshua announced as a majority of the audience cheered.

"Not bad Leroy, you managed to stop a pretty strong attack with little resources, kind of reminds me of that time Nathan stopped my super strong attack," Alistar said quietly as he then heard his phone make a ding sound.

"_What, is somebody texting me?" _Alistar thought as he opened his phone and checked who the text was from, almost immediately after seeing who it was from, his eyes widened, he then rose from his seat and began making his way to the exit, Nathan and Dwight didn't notice him, but another two people did.

"Hey Alistar, where are you going?" Sonia asked as she tugged on his shirt.

Alistar turned to her and flashed a smile. "Oh, I'm just heading outside, I don't like being cooped up here for too long. If Nathan or Dwight ask where I am, will you tell them I went to take a walk," he replied.

"Alright then, we will," Dante said as Alistar left the stands.

"I end my turn," said Rylan.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Polarity Hex Dragon (2)****] [R] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**Rylan**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Asurai (2)****] [Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro"(1)] [****Stealth Dragon, Fuurai (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(1), Rylan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, that was an awesome attack Rylan, I was actually scared when it had so much power, I was right about you, you really are quite the cardfighter," Leroy said. "It doesn't matter who wins this fight, I want you to know you're one of the best people I've ever played against,"

"Thanks, the same goes to you, there aren't many people who could've stopped that attack, but you did it, not to mention you did it while only using one card from your hand, Susanoo truly is a strong clan, and you truly are a strong player," Rylan said back.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Leroy called as he dropped the remaining two cards in his hand. "Master of the mystic arts, unleash your true strength as the foes who stand before you cower at your might! Generation Stride! Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis!"

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Ken screamed loudly as he was encased in a white light, within the light, his body began to change its shape, when the light faded, a white dragon stood in his place, it had two arms and legs, a pair of wings sprouted from its back, it was dressed in a large turquoise wizard's robe, and in its hand was a large sword.

"Leroy's brought out a new G unit," Andrea said.

"I wonder what skills it has, and more importantly, can it beat Rylan," Joel added.

"With stride skill, superior call Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil and Violent Mage, Barraba, add 3000 power to both, then I use Malfentis' skill, I soulblast and G flip, then I can add 3000 power to three units I control, I add 3000 power to Fervent, Barraba, and Orvil, with a boost from Polarity Hex, Barraba attacks Fuurai!"

**(14000+6000=20000)**

"I can let that hit, no guard,"

"With a boost from Fervent, Orvil attacks Asurai, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(14000+15000=29000)**

"What are you planning, that's a strong attack to use against a rear-guard," Rylan said surprised by Leroy's attack. "Well, no guard,"

"Get ready because Malfentis is coming for your vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"_Should I guard this one, I'm only at three damage, even if he pulls a critical, I'll only be at five damage, but then I have to consider his plays, so, I should stop this one," _Rylan thought to himself as he took three cards from his hand. "I guard with these three!"

"This is going to be risky, but I have to take it, triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I did it, I actually did it, with the stand trigger, I give all the effects to Fervent!"

"Wait, what?" Rylan was really confused now, Leroy used the stand trigger to stand...a back row unit. "Now I'm lost, what are you doing?" he asked.

A grin formed on Leroy's face. "I'm so glad you asked, you see, my vanguard has another skill, and it's quite devastating, I use Malfentis' Generation Break 4!" Leroy exclaimed as he counterblasted three cards. "After I check my triple drive, if the cards revealed are all of different grades, I can call them to the rear-guard, and not just that, I can check another triple drive!"

"Is something like that even possible!" Rylan exclaimed.

"If it was, it's not anymore, I superior call Ozon, Adam, and Styrus to rear-guard, then I'll check another triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Guard Wizard, Edward(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Adam!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw the power goes to Ozon, now with a boost from Styrus, Ozon attacks your vanguard, with Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to my front row!"

**(16000+4000+5000=25000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Good Luck Smile, Zashikihime (Heal Trigger)]**

"That's a pretty bad time to draw a heal trigger, no recovery, power to my vanguard,"

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Rylan(4)]**

"This will finish it, with a boost from Fervent, Adam attacks your vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power to Fervent, with Adam's skill, add another 5000 power, with Styrus' skill, it goes to the soul, add 3000 power to Adam!"

**(26000+20000=46000)**

Rylan looked at the two cards in his hand, then sighed knowing it couldn't stop it. "No guard, my damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro"(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Stealth Dragon, Asurai(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Rylan(6)]**

"And there you have it, folks, Leroy Thompson is the winner, even though victory seemed out of his reach, he was able to defeat Rylan Dawnfield of Team Shinobi, clinching a spot for his team in the Block A semi-finals!" Joshua exclaimed. "After the intermission, the fights to determine who will be moving on to the semi-finals of Block B will commence!"

"I now understand why you made those plays, you were aiming to stop me from using intercepts, but by doing that, the only way you could win was if you used Malfentis' second skill, but if you couldn't use it, you'd most likely lose, that's quite a risky move don't you think," Rylan said.

"Perhaps, but if I didn't use it, you'd survive my attacks, and I would lose anyway, it was a risk I had to take," Leroy responded.

"Wow, you truly are a great fighter," Rylan said as he walked to Leroy and extended his hand.

Leroy extended his own and smiled as the two shook hands. "Hey, if you ever want a rematch and you happen to be around Trenton in New Jersey, stop by Card Shop Future, my uncles runs the shop,"

"What a coincidence, that where the three of us live, I guess it means you'll be seeing a lot of us, well, best of luck to you and your team," Rylan said as the two walked back to their respective booths.

"Alright, nice work Leroy!" Andrea and Joel exclaimed as they and Leroy did a three-way high five.

"Thanks you two, next up for us is the semi-finals!" Leroy said excitedly.

"_That was a risky move there Leroy, but you managed to win, I'm impressed,"_ Denton thought as he smiled.

"Not bad Leroy, I expect nothing less, alright Dwight, are you ready, it'll be our turn next," Nathan said.

"You know it, we'll win and go to the Block B semi-finals," Dwight said cheerfully.

"Great, what about you Alistar?" Nathan asked, but there was no response.

"Alistar?" Nathan asked as he turned to where Alistar was sitting, but he wasn't there.

"Uh, Dwight, where's Alistar?" Nathan asked as Dwight turned, he too looked shocked which implied he didn't know either.

Nathan then turned to his siblings. "Dante, Sonia, have the two of you seen Alistar?" he asked.

The two nodded. "He said he felt cooped up, so he went outside to take a walk," Sonia replied.

"When did he leave the stands?" Dwight asked.

"Right before Leroy started his turn after stopping Fuurai's attack," Dante replied.

"Good, that means he hasn't been gone too long, Dante and Sonia, you two stay with Mr. Thompson and Kristi, Dwight, the two of us will look for Alistar," Nathan said as Dwight then raised his hand.

"No, I'll go look for him, by any chance the search takes too long and we have to fight, you'll be here," Dwight said.

"You can't be serious, it'll be better if there are two of us looking, we can cover more ground," Nathan protested as Dwight shook his head.

"We can't afford to have no players here, it's too risky, please, trust me," he said.

Nathan thought about it, then sighed knowing Dwight made a fair point. "Fine, but you better find him,"

"I will," Dwight said as he left the stands, then once he reached the exit, he began running, soon he was outside, there were cars driving everywhere, people going in almost every direction. "_Dammit Alistar, where could you've gone, well, it doesn't matter, I'll find you, I have to!"_

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Stealth Dragon, Asurai**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto RC: **When this unit is placed on RC, if you control a vanguard with "Shiranui" its it name and it has the dominate ability, draw, CC, and add +5000 to a unit you control.

**Auto RC: **Whenever a dominated unit attacks, add +4000 to this unit and another unit you control.

* * *

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto GC: **When this card is placed on GC, you may send two cards of different grades from your drop zone and send them to the bottom of your deck, if you do, add +10000 to its shield.

* * *

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC/SB1/G Flip: **Select three units you control, add +3000 to them until the end of the turn.

**Auto VC GB4/CB3: **After this unit performs a triple drive, if the cards revealed in the drive check are of different grades, you may pay the cost, if you do, call those cards to rear-guard, then check another triple drive.


	17. Cartel

**Chapter Seventeen: Cartel**

"This won't be easy, how will I find him," Dwight said as he began walking around the city, then an idea came to him. "I know, I'll call him, but something tells me he won't respond," he took out his phone and dialed Alistar's phone number, he waited a little while, but there was no answer, just a voicemail.

"Just as I suspected, but don't think you can get away that easily," Dwight said as tapped his screen, soon a map appeared on it with a flashing red circle. "By calling you and not getting through, my phone will create a map to track where you are, as long as you're not too far away," he said as his phone told him how far Alistar was. "Dang, he's faster than I thought, I better move quickly if I want to catch up," he said as he began running.

"Note to self, think before you give someone your phone number, even if it is a teammate," Alistar sighed as he saw Dwight trying to call him, but hung up and turned off his phone, he then looked around the park he was in. "This should be the place,"

"Glad to see you could make it," a voice said as Alistar turned to see a man behind him, he was tall and appeared to be Alistar's age, he had medium-sized black hair, he was wearing one of those suits you'd see a gang member wearing, there was a small scar across his right eye, and in his hand was a metal briefcase.

"It's been quite a while, aye, Alistar," the man said with a grin.

"That's true, it's felt like forever, hasn't it, Ishmael," Alistar said back to him. "I got your text telling me to come here, you said you wanted to make a deal,"

Ishmael chuckled. "Correct, I believe you are aware of the fact that my team is participating in the Titan Cup," he said.

"Yeah, you're the leader of Team Cartel, you've been doing pretty good in Block B," Alistar said.

"Yes, but do you know that my team will be facing yours to see which team is going to the semi-finals for Block B?" Ishmael asked.

"No, I actually wasn't aware of that," Alistar replied.

"Well, that's where the deal comes in," Ishmael began as he got closer to Alistar. "You see Alistar, I want you to...throw your match against my team,"

Alistar's eyes widened. "What, why on Earth would I do that?" he asked.

"True, it is an odd request, but I think this will change your mind," Ishmael said as he raised his briefcase and opened it, revealing a load of cash, he grinned as he watched Alistar look intently at the money.

"Just asking, how much money is that?" Alistar asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just about a thousand dollars, but it's nowhere near the amount of the prize money the winning team of the Titan Cup Representative Tournament, I hear it's around a hundred to a hundred and twenty thousand dollars," Ishmael proudly said.

"Okay then, why would I take a thousand dollars just for you to possibly get about ten times as much?" Alistar asked suspiciously.

"Because...if my team wins the tournament, we split the money halfway, that's about sixty thousand dollars, all for you, now ain't that a great deal," Ishmael replied as Alistar began contemplating his offer. "C'mon, I'm your top client in the Vanguard Underworld, we've been through a lot together, you know that I always deliver, so, whaddya say,"

"A good offer indeed, but I need to think about it, I gotta find a way to convince my teammates, if the two of them win, it's over, but, as for me, you got my support," Alistar said as he extended his hand.

Ishmael extended his own hand as the two of them shook. "I knew I could count on you, well, I gotta go now, I got something to take care of something, cya at the fight," he said as he walked away from him.

"Now that that's out of the way, I should head back to the stadium-" Alistar began.

"ALISTAR!" a voice loudly exclaimed as Alistar turned to see Dwight running towards him.

"Ah crap," Alistar said to himself as Dwight came closer to him. "Oh hey Dwight, do you need anything, I'm just taking a walk,"

"Cut the crap Alistar, what were you doing, I called you, but you didn't answer, so I had to track you, don't tell me you were just taking a leisurely stroll," Dwight said to him seriously. "You're going to tell me right now why did you come here and what did you do,"

"Fine then, I'll tell you, I was planning to tell you and Nathan anyways," Alistar said as he began to explain the deal he made with Ishmael.

"What were you thinking?!" Dwight exclaimed. "There's no way in hell we're going to throw this match, we've come this far!"

"You think I care about that, how you feel isn't really my problem, the only reason I decided to join Nathan's team is because he beat me in a cardfight, it was the same with you," Alistar said plainly as Dwight looked at him frustrated.

"Look on the bright side, with the money I'll get, I can give Nathan a few thousand dollars, he did this to get money anyways," Alistar continued.

"You think he'll take it, getting it that way wouldn't be fair to him, he fought hard to get where he is," Dwight said with some anger in his voice.

"Fairness doesn't matter right now, as long as I get my money, I could care less about being fair," Alistar said. "Life is all about doing what you can to benefit yourself,"

"That's a dumb belief to live by, all it will do make you not see what a person can be, if all you see in a person is what they can do for you, how are you supposed to create a connection with them, how are you supposed to possibly become their friend!" Dwight exclaimed.

The moment Dwight mention the word 'friend', Alistar seemed to tense up. "Friends, why would I need something so ridiculous, they'll just turn on you!" he exclaimed frantically. "Just like...he did,"

Dwight looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I...used to have a best friend, back when I was 16 years old, we used to do everything together, it was such a great time in my life," he clarified.

"What happened between you?" Dwight asked.

"Well Toby, that was his name, he got caught up in some pretty bad stuff with gangs, he'd usually ask them for money, and when they did and wanted him to pay it back, he always did, but then there was one time he couldn't, and…" Alistar began to explain as he paused.

"So, what happened, did something bad go down?" Dwight asked curiously.

Alistar sighed as he began to continue. "Yeah...it went down pretty bad,"

**[Flashback]**

**Four Years Ago. Trenton, New Jersey.**

"_Now I attack your vanguard with Morfessa," Toby said._

"_I don't guard, damage check, dang it, you beat me," Alistar said, but soon he smiled. "You're really strong, Toby,"_

"_Thanks, I've worked really hard to get where I am," Toby replied._

"_So, wanna have a rematch?" Alistar asked._

_Toby then shook his head. "Nah, let's just talk, you still didn't tell me how you did in your Geography test,"_

"_I totally failed that, Geography isn't really my thing, you're great at it though, but then again, you're great at everything," Alistar said._

_Toby laughed. "What are you talking about, I suck when it comes to business, that class is where you reign supreme. Are you thinking about becoming a businessman?"_

"_I don't know, you have a point though, I am pretty good at it, I guess I can always give it a try," Alistar replied._

"_That's the spirit Alistar, and if you ever need a wingman, I'll be right by your side,"_

_Alistar smiled. "Thanks, man, it's the same with you, if you need someone, I'll be right by your side," he said as he then frowned. "Hey, Toby, who are they?"_

_Toby turned around to see who Alistar was talking about, but once he did, he broke out into a cold sweat, it was a group consisting of five men, all wearing worn-out leather jackets. "It's the gang I borrowed money from, they must be here to collect the debt I owe, but I don't have it yet,"_

"_What? Toby, I told you to be careful not to make deals with people like them," Alistar said to him._

"_I know, I know, but I really needed the money, I'll see if I can work something out with them," Toby then walked over to the group. "Hey, TJ, how have you been man, everything is going good,"_

"_Sup Toby, we want to know if you have the money, it's due today, no exceptions," TJ said._

"_Yeah, about that, I kind of...don't have it," Toby said as the group began advancing towards him. "W-Wait, I can explain, I had it, but something happened to it,"_

"_Really, what happened then?" TJ asked maliciously._

_Toby twiddled his fingers quickly and nervously as he tried to think of something, finally, it came to him. "I had the money yesterday, but it was stolen from me," he said._

"_Well then, who took it?" TJ asked._

_Toby put on his most composed face as he turned behind him and pointed to Alistar who was looking quite worried at the time. "It was him," he said._

_TJ pointed to Alistar. "Him, the guy over there?"_

_Toby quickly nodded. "Yeah, I was about to confront him when you guys showed up," he lied._

_A mischievous smirk came upon TJ's face. "Is that so, alright then Toby, just wait here, we'll handle this one ourselves, c'mon boys, let's teach the kid a lesson he'll never forget," he said as he and the other guys slowly approached Alistar._

"_Sorry Alistar, I hope that one day, you can forgive me," Toby said to himself as he slowly backed away, then when he was sure he wouldn't be seen, he ran away as fast as he could._

_Alistar noticed the group approaching him and tried to get away, but before he realized it, he was trapped in a circle. TJ gave him a harsh look as fear crept up Alistar's spine. "So, you think you can take money from us and get away with it,"_

_Alistar was then confused. "W-What are you talking about, I didn't take any money,"_

_TJ slapped him powerfully across the face. "Don't try to play dumb!"_

"_I'm serious, I didn't take any money, why would I steal from a bunch of thugs anyways," Alistar said in an attempt to sound brave, but to no avail, he could hear his voice crack around the last part._

"_So, you wanna keep playing dumb and start insulting us, this won't end good for you kid, get him!" TJ exclaimed as the five of them all began throwing punches and kicks on Alistar._

"_I told you, I didn't take anything!" Alistar exclaimed, but it was in vain, the attacks against him didn't cease, they punched him, kicked him, one held him up as the others launched punch after punch. As one of them was punching him, he noticed something._

"_Hey TJ, where did Toby go?" he asked as TJ looked around and saw Toby was nowhere to be seen. _

"_What a minute, I get it now, this kid didn't take the money, Toby used it as an excuse to bounce while we were distracted," TJ realized as they all left Alistar and began running, TJ then turned to the teen, who was covered in bruises. "You lucky we noticed Toby was gone, or we might've just killed you," he said as he began running away._

"_T-Toby, he's...gone, is he the reason...this happened to me, why Toby, why," Alistar weakly said as his vision went black and he fell unconscious._

**[End Flashback]**

"And that's what happened, Toby left, and I never saw him again," Alistar said as Dwight covered his mouth in horror.

"Alistar, I'm sorry, I didn't know, it must have been hard for you,"

"Yeah, I'll admit I was very mad at him, but after some thinking, I realized that he was right," Alistar simply said as Dwight looked at him bewildered.

"Excuse me? Did I imagine that, or did you just say he was right?" Dwight asked.

"That's right, his actions showed that life is about doing whatever you can to benefit yourself and your well being," Alistar replied. "Even though I was his best friend, Toby didn't hesitate to throw me under the bus to save his own ass from the beating those guys would've given him, he showed me that if you only worry about yourself and disregard the way someone else might feel, everything will be alright, that's just the way it is,"

"That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard, Alistar, if you only believe in helping yourself, how will you ever feel complete, how will you ever feel that you made an impact in someone else's life," Dwight said to him.

"What does it matter if I make an impact on someone's life, how would that ever help me?" Alistar asked.

"How will that ever help? Just look at Nathan!" Dwight screamed at him as Alistar looked surprised by the tone he used. "Nathan isn't fighting for just himself, he's fighting for Dante and Sonia, he's fighting so he can make an impact in their lives in order to give them a bright future!"

The surprised look on Alistar's face soon faded and the indifferent look returned as Dwight finished talking. "That's different, those two are his siblings, of course he would fight for them, they can benefit him in the future, the three of us may be teammates, but we're not family," Alistar retorted.

"That doesn't matter, not to me," Dwight said.

"And just why is that, why do you feel so inclined to convince me otherwise?"Alistar asked.

"It's because I had a similar experience, and when I needed help, someone came to save me, I didn't know him, and when I wanted to repay him, he refused," Dwight replied as a slight look of uneasiness appeared on Alistar's face. "It's because of him that I'm here today, so I won't allow you to live your life like that, please!" he exclaimed as he put his head down.

"Dwight, I...fine," Alistar began as Dwight looked up at him. "I guess I could...reconsider my agreement and maybe...start believing like you do, for now at least,"

"Alistar, thank you!" Dwight exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Alistar.

"Hey, what are you doing, let go of me, dammit," Alistar said.

"Sorry, I'm just happy, that's all," Dwight said as he let go of him.

Alistar turned away from Dwight, he could let him see the small smile that was on his face. "Whatever, we should be making our way to the stadium," he said as the two started running towards the arena.

Nathan walked outside the arena and looked around the streets, there was still no sight of Dwight or Alistar. "I hope Dwight can find him, we'll be going up in just twenty minutes," he said quietly to himself.

"Nathan!" two voices exclaimed, Nathan turned around to see Dwight and Alistar running towards him.

"You found him," Nathan said as the two boys stopped running and began panting, Nathan then looked at his teammate. "Where were you Alistar, you really had us worried,"

"Sorry, there was something important I needed to take care of," the brown-haired man simply replied.

Nathan then sighed. "Well, fine then, just don't worry us like that again, we gotta go, the fights will begin shortly," he said as the three of them entered the arena and went to the participant's hall, soon, the teams all came out.

"How's it going everybody, are you ready for the final two fights of the day!" Joshua exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "The winners of today's fights will move on to the Block B semi-finals, let's begin with the first match, it'll be between Team Starblade up against Team Cartel, let's see who our first fighters will be!"

"I'm taking this one," Dwight said as he made his way up to the stadium.

"The first two fighters are advancing, for Team Starblade, making his debut on the national stage, we have Dwight Lansing, and for Team Cartel, we have Isaac Rodney!" Joshua announced.

"I'm fighting a kid, this won't take too long!" Isaac laughed.

Dwight looked at Isaac, he appeared to be in his mid-twenties, but Dwight that age wouldn't be enough to intimidate him. "Doesn't matter if I'm younger than you, I'll beat you anyways," the teen said to him.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel!" Dwight exclaimed.

**Knight of Early Dawn, Coel**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000 **

"Cyclone Johnny!" Isaac exclaimed.

**Cyclone Johnny**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000 **

"_I'm going to win this cardfight, just watch me, Alistar," _Dwight thought to himself.

* * *

"It's now the end of the sixth turn, the damage count is three for Isaac, and four for Dwight, can the young cardfighter for Team Starblade take the lead on his next turn," Joshua said.

**Turn 7: Hand[Dwight(3), Isaac(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I have got to win the game right here, if I don't, he'll finish me on his next turn," Dwight said as he discarded a card from his hand. "I'm counting on you! Generation Stride! Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit!"

**Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I look at the four cards of my deck, superior call Perimore, I then superior call Horsa in a rested state behind Perimore, I then call Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius, with Horsa's Unite, add 2000 Power to himself and Perimore, I then send Coel to the soul and look at the top three cards of my deck, superior call Runo, add 2000 power to Runo, with Horsa' Unite once more, add 2000 power to himself and Perimore!" Dwight exclaimed.

"That won't be enough to beat me," Isaac said with a confident grin.

"You're right, but I'm not done yet, I use Gurguit's Unite, add 20000 power to Gurguit and 5000 power to all of my rear-guards!" Dwight exclaimed. "Now with a boost from Runo, Salonius attacks your vanguard, with Runo's skill, add 2000 power to Salonius, with Salonius' Unite, add 2000 power to him!"

**(18000+14000=32000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Juggernaut Maximum(G3)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Isaac(4)]**

"Now Gurguit attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+20000=46000)**

"Generation Guard! King of Interference, Terrible Linus!"

**King of Interference, Terrible Linus**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, I send one of my rear-guards to the soul, then for every two open circles on my side of the field, add 10000 to the shield, I have four so that's an additional 20000 to the shield, then I guard with two more cards!" Isaac exclaimed as his vanguard's power rose to 56000 power.

"_This isn't good, he still has two cards in his hand plus an intercept, even if I draw two triggers, Perimore will only have 30000 power, I guess it'll be up to the luck of the draw," _Dwight thought. "Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Knight of New Sun, Catillus(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Flame of Victory (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Perimore, c'mon, let's see what my next draw is,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"Ah yeah, a stand trigger, all effects to Horsa, with a boost from Horsa, Perimore attacks the vanguard, with his Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(25000+21000=46000)**

"No way, I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Cyclone Johnny(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Silence Joker (Critical Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Isaac(6)]**

"Dammit, I lost," Isaac said as he slowly walked back to his booth, Dwight, on the other hand, was a lot more energetic as he returned to his own booth. "Did you see that guys, I won!"

"That was awesome Dwight," Nathan said as he high fives his teammate. "You've greatly improved since our last fight, you really showed him,"

"Thanks, Nathan, I was a bit worried, but I knew I couldn't afford to lose," Dwight said back.

"We're now moving on to the second fight, for Team Cartel, we have their leader, Ishmael Rogers, will Nathan Packard come out and make it a match between leaders!" Joshua exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea, wish me luck out there," Nathan said as he began to walk towards the stadium, but was stopped as Alistar put his hand up. "Alistar?"

"Nathan, I want you to let me take him on," Alistar said seriously.

"Why, do you know him?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, and the two of us have some business to take care of," Alistar replied.

Nathan was taken aback, for as long as he has known him, Alistar has never too much of a serious person, he always appeared to be so aloof, but now, with the look in his teammate's eyes, it was like he was seeing him in a new light. "Alright then, if it means that much to you, you can fight him, just make sure that you don't lose," he said.

"Thanks, you can count on me, I'll win this and send us to the semi-finals," Alistar said with a grin as he began to advance toward the stadium.


	18. Alistar's Choice

**Chapter Eighteen: Alistar's Choice**

"_You can do this Alistar, Nathan and Dwight believe in you, go and win this for them, for Team Starblade!" _Alistar thought as he psyched himself up.

"It seems that Nathan has not come up, instead, we have Alistar Forg!" Joshua exclaimed.

A worried look appeared on Nathan's face. "I hope Alistar can win this,"

Dwight chuckled as Nathan turned to him. "Have a little more faith in him, if he thinks he can win this, I believe in him,"

"Hey there Alistar, it's good to see you're the one facing me, so, have you thought about our little deal," Ishmael said.

"Yeah, I gave it quite a lot of thought," Alistar replied.

"So, what's your answer, do I have your support?" Ishmael asked.

"Yeah, about that, I decline," Alistar plainly responded as a look of disbelief appeared on Ishmael's face. "After giving it a lot of thought, I decided that if you want the money, you'll just have to beat me fair and square, not like you could do that anyway, _all _of the prize money is as good as mine, but look on the bright side, at least you'll be known for losing to me today, doesn't that just sound swell," he said as a mocking grin creased his face.

Ishmael could hardly contain his anger. "What did you say?! Fine then, I'll just beat you, and badly too, and after I'm done beating the crap out of you, you can say goodbye to our little partnership!"

"You, beat me, we'll just have to see about that," Alistar said as the two of them prepared.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!" Alistar exclaimed.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandhop**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Extreme Battler, Runbhol!" Ishmael exclaimed.

**Extreme Battler, Runbhol **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"So, Ishmael uses the Nova Grapplers, just like I did, but instead of the Beast Deities, he uses the Extreme Battlers," Nathan pointed out. "That particular sub-clan does focus on standing the rear-guards a lot more than mine did, Alistar better watch out,"

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Alistar said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Alistar(5), Ishmael(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle!"

**Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Grandhop moves down, that's all for my turn,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****R****] [Extreme Battler, Runbhol (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Alistar(5), Ishmael(5)]**

"Draw, alright, I ride Extreme Battler, Malyaki!"

**Extreme Battler, Malyaki**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Runbhol moves down, then I call Extreme Battler, Gunzdon, look out because Gunzdon is attacking your vanguard with a boost from Runbhol!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter(G2)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(1), Ishmael(0)]**

"Malyaki is now coming at your vanguard, take this!"

**(7000)**

"I guard that one,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Extreme Battler, Sazanda(G2)]**

"Well, it seems that attack was a bust," Alistar snickered.

"Enjoy this while you can, because it'll end soon," Ishmael said to him. "I end my turn,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****Extreme Battler, Gunzdon (2)****] [Extreme Battler, Malyaki (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Alistar(4), Ishmael(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver!"

**Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Cosmic Hero, Grandfire, now Grandfire, burn Gunzdon to a crisp!"

**(9000)**

"I guard!"

"Now with a boost from Grandhop, Grandvolver attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"That one I won't guard,"

"All good with me, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Masked Police, Gunnjoe (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, I'll draw and give the power to my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Extreme Battler, Kenbeam(G2)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(1), Ishmael(1)]**

"That will be it for my turn,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandfire (2)****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****Extreme Battler, Gunzdon (2)****] [Extreme Battler, Malyaki (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Alistar(5), Ishmael(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Extreme Battler, Sever-temper!"

**Extreme Battler, Sever-temper**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Come and aid me, I call Extreme Battler, Golshachi, go Golshachi, take out Grandfire!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"Sever-temper attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"Yeah, I'll guard that one too!" Alistar said as he placed a grade 0.

"Shit, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Extreme Battler, Arbarail(G2)]**

"Your vanguard attack fails again, those drive checks really don't like you," Alistar smirked.

"Shut it, with a boost from Runbhol, Gunzdon attacks Grandfire!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"Go ahead, I won't guard that attack, Grandfire retreats,"

"Alright then, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****Extreme Battler, Gunzdon (2)****] [Extreme Battler, Sever-temper (1)] [****Extreme Battler, Golshachi (3)****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Alistar(3), Ishmael(4)]**

"Stand and draw. Alright, here I go!" Alistar exclaimed as he raised a card into the air. "Lead the way to my future, warrior of power, endless strength is in my hand! Let's ride! Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop!"

**Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Next up is Cosmic Hero, Grandhogan, Grandhogan attacks your Gunzdon!"

**(9000)**

"I don't guard," Ishmael said as Gunzdon vanished.

"With a boost from Grandhop, Grandgallop is charging at your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

Ishmael looked down at his hand, then looked at Alistar. "I won't guard that one either,"

"Time for my twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, a critical trigger, you're lucky I don't have another rear-guard, all the effects go to my vanguard,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon(G1)]**

"I check for a damage trigger,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Extreme Battler, Gunzork(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Exxtreme Battler, Danshark(G3)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(1), Ishmael(3)]**

"I have now taken a two damage lead, that's not too bad," Alistar said. "I end my turn, do your worst Ishmael, if you can that is,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandhogan (2)****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****R****] [Extreme Battler, Sever-temper (1)] [****Extreme Battler, Golshachi (3)****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Alistar(4), Ishmael(4)]**

"Stand and draw. Do my worst, you want me to do my worst, oh I will, this is where the fun begins, now you'll see what I do to traitors!" Ishmael angrily exclaimed. "A mighty warrior stands on top of everything, those who cross him will feel the wrath of his blade! Ride! Exxtreme Battler, Victor!"

**Exxtreme Battler, Victor**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now, liberating the generation zone!" Ishmael called. "It's time! Generation Stride! Meteokaiser, Tribrut!"

**Meteokaiser, Tribrut**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use Victor's stride skill, instead I call Extreme Battle, Arbarail, and Extreme Battler, Break-pass, using the skill of Arbarail, add 2000 power to it then when it attacks, I can stand a rear-guard, with Golshachi's skill, a rear-guard can stand when it attacks as well,"

"If those skills are used properly, both columns can stand after they attack," Dwight stated.

"C'mon Alistar, you can do this!" Dante and Sonia exclaimed from the stands.

"They really believe in him," Kristi said.

"They do, but Ishmael has prepared quite a frightening formation," Anthony stated, taking into account Ismael's board. "He'll be able to increase the number of attacks, power, and hand cards,"

"Hey dad, hey Kristi," Leroy said as he, Joel, and Andrea walked over to them.

"Hey guys, congratulations on making it to the semi-finals," Kristi said as they sat down.

"Thanks, it was close though, the members of Team Shinobi are a force to be reckoned with," Joel said with a sigh.

"What a nice thing to say, you guys weren't too bad either," a voice said as they turned to see Rylan as well as the rest of Team Shinobi walked up and sat next to them.

"Hey there Rylan, good to see you too Hannah, Shawn," said Leroy.

"That Alistar guy sure isn't doing too well, he might have a damage lead, but it won't last for too long," Shawn said.

"You really think so?" Andrea asked.

"Just watch, we'll see if that's true right now," Hannah said as she pointed to the two fighters.

"With a boost from Break-pass, Golshachi attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Golshachi, Break-pass stands!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Runbhol, Arbarail attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Arbarail, stand Golshachi, add 5000 power to Golshachi, then I use the skill of Tribrut, since one of my rear-guards stood due to a skill, add 2000 power to it and retreat a rear-guard with less or equal power than the selected unit, Golshachi has 9000 power, so I retire your Grandhogan!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"So much for intercepting, I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(G3)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(2), Ishmael(3)]**

"With a boost from Break-pass, Golshachi attacks your vanguard again!"

**(9000+2000+5000+4000=20000)**

"I guard that one,"

"Tribrut is now going to attack your vanguard, with the skill of Break-pass, it goes to the soul, then I can draw and add 5000 to Tribrut!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Extreme Battler, Arashid(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Furious Puncher(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Extreme Battler, Kachiwall (Stand Trigger)]**

"With the stand trigger, all effects to Arbarail, with the skill of Runbhol, since Arbarail stood, it also stands!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandrope(G1)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(3), Ishmael(3)]**

"Don't think you're off the hook, with a boost from Runbhol, Arbarail attacks the vanguard again, cut him apart!"

**(9000+2000+5000+5000=21000)**

"I don't guard that, I check for a damage trigger,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Granddabbot(G3)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(4), Ishmael(3)]**

"I end my turn, I wish I could do some more damage, but it seems it just wasn't meant to be," Ishmael said.

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****Extreme Battler, Arbarail (2)****] [Exxtreme Battler, Victor(1)] [****Extreme Battler, Golshachi (3)****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Alistar(2), Ishmael(5)]**

"Stand and draw, that was quite the attack, you were able to attack me five times, but that won't be enough to take me out, liberating the generation zone!" Alistar called. "Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-Rouge!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-Rogue**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to X-Rogue, I then call Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon, and Cosmic Hero, Grandsub, with the skill of Grandwagon, add 4000 power to Grandsub, with the skill of Grandsub, since its power was increased by a unit's skill and it has at least 13000 power, I add 4000 power to X-Rogue and when its attacks the vanguard, one of your rear-guards must retreat," Alistar explained.

"That was a good play on Alistar's part, by using one rear-guard's skill to activate another rear-guard's skill which then can increase the power of his vanguard, the specialty of the Dimension Police," Nathan noted.

"I then use Grandhop's skill, I rest it and add 4000 power to X-Rogue, then Grandhop will go to the soul, I then draw and countercharge, with a boost from Grandwagon, Grandsub attacks your vanguard!"

**(13000+7000=20000)**

"I guard that,"

"Now X-Rogue attacks your vanguard, try and stop this!"

**(30000+4000+4000=38000)**

"You got me, I can't stop that attack, no guard,"

"I thought as much, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all the effects go to Grandsub!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal Trigger)]**

"That could've not come at a better time, I recover one damage, the power goes to Grandsub!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle(G1)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(3), Ishmael(4)]**

"With the skills of X-Rouge, Grandgallop, and Grandsub, I draw two cards and two of your rear-guards must retreat, then Grandsub attacks your vanguard again!"

**(13000+5000+5000=23000)**

"Arbarail and Golshachi retire, and as for your attack. Generation Guard! Meteokaiser, Dogantitan!"

**Meteokaiser, Dogantitan**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Dogantitan, since I have fewer rear-guards than you do, add 10000 to its shield!" Ishmael explained.

"Alright then, I end my turn,"

"Alistar has done an amazing job! Despite being at a disadvantage and having to use up his entire hand at a point in the turn, he was able to remove two of Ishmael's rear-guards and obtain six cards in his hand!" Joshua exclaimed.

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandsub (2)****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****R****] [Exxtreme Battler, Victor(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Alistar(6), Ishmael(3)]**

"Stand and draw...you know something Alistar, I don't get it," Ishmael said.

"Get what?" Alistar asked.

"We've worked together for a long time, we've made deals before, I've always had your support in the past, so why, what's different about this time, especially a deal that would benefit you so much," Ishmael explained.

"If I had to explain, I guess you could say I've seen the...light of the sun," Alistar responded as he turned around to the booth where Dwight was. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I don't need you anymore,"

"Fine, then this is where the fight will end, with Arashid's skill, it acts as a grade 3 when liberating the generation zone," Ishmael said as he dropped the grade 1. "A champion awakens in my time of need, rise up and strike again and again until there's nothing left of my foe! Generation Stride! Meteokaiser, Victoplasma!"

**Meteokaiser, Victoplasma**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, when Victoplasma attacks, one of my rear-guards stand and 5000 power is added to them, I call Extreme Battler, Golshachi, Furious Puncher, and Extreme Battler, Geruk, with the skill of Geruk, when placed on rear-guard, if I have more cards face down in my damage zone than face up, I can countercharge for every rear-guard I control," Ishmael explained as he countercharged four cards.

"Ishmael has used up his entire hand, but with the formation he has set up, this can very well win him the match," Joshua commented.

"I use Golshachi's skill, when it attacks, I can stand a rear-guard, now with a boost from Geruk, Furious Puncher attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+7000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Runbhol, Golshachi attacks your vanguard, with the skill, stand Furious Puncher, since Puncher stood due to an effect, I use Puncher's Rush, add 5000 power to it, now it'll attack your vanguard again!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard again,"

"Now Victoplasma attacks your vanguard, I use Victoplasma's skill!" Ishmael exclaimed. "By reducing my triple drive to a twin drive, Victoplasma can stand after it attacks, then with the stride skill, Golshachi stands, add 5000 power to Golshachi, with Golshachi's Rush, add 7000 power, go Victoplasma!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Furious Puncher(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Extreme Battler, Break-pass (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, all effects to Victoplasma!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandberet(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Masked Police, Gunnjoe (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power to Grandgallop!"

**Damage: [Alistar(5), Ishmael(4)]**

"I'm not done, I discard two cards and stand Victoplasma, this is it Alistar, Victoplasma attacks your vanguard again!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"That won't take me down, complete guard with Grandmonk!"

"Another twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - The Gong (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power goes to Golshachi!"

"With Grandmonk's skill, since the attack was of at least 30000 power, I draw," Alistar said as he grinned happily.

"With a boost from Runbhol, Golshachi attacks your vanguard again!"

**(9000+5000+5000+7000+5000=31000)**

"That's a pretty strong attack, but it won't hit me, because I drew this, complete guard with Grandmonk again!"

"What, that card you drew with the skill of Grandmonk was another Grandmonk!" Ishmael exclaimed.

"That's right, with Grandmonk's skill, I draw again,"

"My turn isn't over yet, I use the skill of Furious Puncher, it retires and Golshachi stands, with Rush, add another 7000 power, then Runbhol stands, this will be the final attack, Runbhol boosts, Golshachi attacks your vanguard!"

**(31000+7000=38000)**

"Generation guard! Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of X-carivou, since the attack is of at least 30000 power, add 10000 to the shield!" Alistar exclaimed.

"I couldn't finish it, my turn...is over,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandsub (2)****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Ishmael**

**[****Extreme Battler, Golshachi (2)****] [Exxtreme Battler, Victor(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Extreme Battler, Runbhol (2)****] [R] [****Extreme Battler, Geruk (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Alistar(2), Ishmael(3)]**

"Stand and draw...Ishmael, do you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing," Alistar began as Ishmael looked at him.

"No, I don't understand, what can possibly make you change your mind, I want to know, you always told me that life was about doing what you could to benefit yourself, this is a great opportunity for you, a win-win situation," Ishmael replied.

"The reason is because of my past," Alistar said.

"Your...past, what does that have to do with this?"

"When I was young, I was betrayed by a friend, that's why I stood by the ideology that life is about doing what you can for yourself, I didn't want a reason to have anybody special in my life," Alistar began. "If all a person was to me was something that could physically benefit me and nothing more, I wouldn't have to worry about making friends and possibly being betrayed again, I thought that this was the way to go, I believed that was the way to live, but then…"

"But what, what happened?" Ishmael asked.

Alistar looked down for a little while before looking up. "Someone reminded me that the real reason I believed that was because I couldn't get over the fact that someone who for years was my best friend would turn his back on me without any hesitation, because of that, I didn't want to let anybody get close to me, I wanted to run away from it all, but, now I see that I can't run away anymore, I have to face it head-on with the strength that lies in my hand,"

From the booth, Dwight watched in surprise, he knew he wanted to help Alistar, but he never thought that it would cause such a change in his teammate. "_Alistar, my words meant that much to you,"_ he thought as he stood up. "Go Alistar, win this for the team, I believe in you!"

Alistar turned to see Dwight cheering him on, he couldn't help but smile, he then turned back to Ishmael. "I take back what I said, it seems you're not a pushover, but it doesn't matter, this game is already mine, let's go, liberating the generation zone," Alistar said as he dropped a grade 3. "Despite the tragedies of the past, let it power you through the present to reach a future that goes beyond our wildest dreams! Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to X-gallop, I call Cosmic Hero, Grandbalger, and Cosmic Hero, Grandscout, get ready, you're about to see the devastating power of the Dimension Police, I use Grandscout's skill, if my vanguard has Gallop in its name, its power is doubled!"

Ishmael gasped. "Doubled, but your vanguard already has 30000 power!"

"Yes, but that won't be for long, it's now at 60000 power!" Alistar exclaimed. "Now with a boost from Grandwagon, Grandsub attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"Are you ready, X-gallop attacks your vanguard, I use the skill of X-gallop! Since it is attacking with at least 35000 power, add 1 drive, then since it has at least 40000 power, the front row rear-guards get 4000 power for every X-gallop face up in my G zone, which for now is only one card, then with the skill of Grandsub, add another 4000 power to X-gallop,"

**(30000+30000+4000=64000)**

"I complete guard that attack of yours with Headstrong-battle!" Ishmael exclaimed. "_This isn't good, I just used the last cards in my hand and he has one more attack, I only have an intercept, I should be fine as long as he doesn't pull a stand trigger or a critical trigger,"_

"Quadruple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1- Cosmic Hero, Grandhop(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Grandsub!"

**[Drive Check #4 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, the power to Grandsub, critical to Grandbalger, Grandsub attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+5000+5000=23000)**

"Great, you pulled them both, no guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Extreme Battler, Malyaki(G1)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(5), Ishmael(5)]**

"It's all over, Team Starblade is going to the semi-finals, with a boost from Grandscout, Grandbalger attacks your vanguard, with Grandbalger's Burst, add 8000 power!"

**(9000+4000+8000+7000=28000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Extreme Battler, Runbhol(G0)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(5), Ishmael(6)]**

"He did it, Alistar Forg of Team Starblade has won, his team now has secured a spot in the Block B semi-finals!" Joshua exclaimed.

"_That was an excellent game, you've chosen some good teammates, Nathan," _Denton thought.

Alistar looked at the shock in Ishmael's face, he said nothing as he turned around and walked back to his booth, when he arrived, his teammates were ecstatic. "You did it, we're going to the semi-finals!" they exclaimed as they threw themselves onto Alistar, the man could hardly carry the two teens and they all collapsed on the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Get off me!" Alistar exclaimed as Nathan and Dwight stood up, but their moods remained the same.

"Don't be like that Alistar, we won this," Nathan said. "We're one step closer to achieving our goal!"

"I think you mean _your_ goal," Alistar mumbled as he walked over to Dwight. "Hey,"

"What is it, Alistar?" Dwight asked.

Alistar paused for a few seconds, thinking about what to say, then he spoke. "I wanted to say thanks, what you told me at the park really helped me out," he said while he nervously scratched his cheek.

Dwight smiled. "Don't mention it, what are teammates...no, what are friends for," he said.

Alistar turned away from them and crossed his arms, and though the other two couldn't see it, there was a big smile on his face. "Fine then, I guess we can be...friends, I haven't had one of those in a long time," he said as they all exited the booth and made their way to the stands.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Extreme Battler, Geruk**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto GB2: **When this is placed on RC, if you have more cards face down in your damage zone than cards face up in your damage zone, CC for every rear-guard you control.


	19. A Pirate's Grudge

**Chapter Nineteen: A Pirate's Grudge**

The next morning found Team Trinovol sleeping soundly in their beds, then suddenly, their door opened and Kristi softly entered the room, a warm smile appeared on her face as she looked at the teens sleeping so peacefully, then the smile faded as she took a deep breath.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" Kristi loudly yelled as the three woke up shocked and nearly fell off their beds.

"What in the world," Leroy tiredly said as he rubbed his head, then looked up to see his sister giggling. "What the hell Kristi, do you have any idea what time it is,"

"As a matter of fact, I do, it's noon, you three sure slept in," the dark-haired girl replied.

"What?!" the three of them exclaimed together, Joel then went to check his phone, and the time was just as Kristi said it was.

"Well it does make sense, we sort of did...stay up all night cardfighting each other," Andrea slowly admitted as Kristi sighed and facepalmed, she then arose from the ground and put on her glasses. "C'mon, if we hurry, we can make it to the fights for Blocks C and D,"

"Yeah, about that, I don't feel like going today," Joel said.

"Why not, don't you want to see if your brother will make it to the semi-finals," Andrea asked.

"I know Tommy, he won't lose, he'll make it," the blond-haired teen replied seriously.

"I don't think I'll go either, Joel and I need to do some more training for our match tomorrow," Leroy added. "It's likely that Nathan and the others won't be going either,"

"My dad and I won't be going either, we were going to take another tour around the city," Kristi said.

"Well I don't want to go by myself, and I don't have any of Team Shinobi's contact information, so, it seems I'll just take a solo tour of the city today, now that I think about it, I've never gotten the chance to take a tour of the city, this can be a great opportunity to see the sights," the ginger-haired said cheerfully as she got ready and exited the hotel.

"Alright then, where do I begin my tour," Andrea said to herself as she searched up some spots on her phone. "Not bad, the Washington Monument, or the Museum of Natural History, well, I better get moving," she said as one by one, she visited all the popular tourist attractions, after about two hours of tours, she sat down to relax at a nearby park.

"That was fun, and I took a lot of pictures, I can't wait to show Leroy and Joel, they're going to be so jealous," Andrea giggled as she arose, but once she did, she bumped right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Andrea apologized.

"It's no problem, I should've been looking where I was...you," the person began to apologize but stopped when they turned around to see Andrea.

Andrea looked at the person confused, it was a girl around her age, she had fiery red and yellow hair, she wore a blue short sleeve shirt with a pirate design on it along with black jeans, and there was a look of anger in her eyes. "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before, you're Susan, my team is facing off against yours in the Block A semi-finals, but I don't think we've met before," Andrea said.

"Cut the crap, I challenge you to a cardfight, perhaps you'll remember me after I destroy you," Susan said.

Andrea didn't know who this girl was, but she wasn't going to let that remark slip by. "Alright then, I accept, there's a table right here," she said as they walked over and sat at respective sides of the bench.

"_Who the hell is this girl, I've never seen her before in my life, but she seems to be pretty angry with me, well, I'll find out why soon enough," _Andrea thought.

"You ready?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I am," Andrea replied.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Dragon Starter, Mecca!" Andrea exclaimed.

**Dragon Starter, Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Undying Departed, Grenache!" Susan exclaimed.

**Undying Departed, Grenache**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"So this is Dragocore, it has some interesting units and skills revolving around your bind zone," Susan noted.

"And you use Granblue, a clan that revolves around your drop zone, I've never played against this clan before," Andrea said.

"Good, then you'll see the power of this clan first hand," Susan said. "I got the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Parting Shade!"

**Parting Shade**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

"Grenache moves back, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Parting Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Starter, Mecca (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza!"

**Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Mecca moves down, I then use her skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one and add 2000 power to Yuza, now Yuza attacks your vanguard, with his skill, since I have a bound card, add 2000 power!"

**(7000+2000+2000=11000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Fiery Sword Dragon(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(0), Susan(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Parting Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Maltreat Shade!"

**Maltreat Shade**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Ruin Shade and behind her, I call Evil Shade, with a boost from Evil Shade, Ruin Shade attacks the vanguard, using the skill of Ruin Shade, send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone and add 2000 power to her!"

**(9000+6000+2000=17000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Susan(1)]**

"Now with a boost from Grenache, Maltreat Shade attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard that one either,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Undead Knight of the Corrupting Sword(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(1)]**

"That will be the end of my turn,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****Ruin Shade (2)****] [Maltreat Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Evil Shade (2)****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Fiery Cannon Dragon!"

**Fiery Cannon Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Since I don't have any cards in my drop zone, I can't use Fiery Cannon's skill, but I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, add 2000 power to Fiery Cannon, I call Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure, with Azure's skill when placed on rear-guard, call a card from my bind zone to rear-guard and send it back at the end of my turn, I superior call Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora," Andrea explained.

"Not bad, now you have a boost for your vanguard," Susan stated.

"Azure attacks Ruin Shade!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Zora, Fiery Cannon attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+6000=17000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

"My damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Pirate Swordsman, Colombard(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Susan(2)]**

"I end my turn, due to the skill of Azure, Zora goes back to the bind zone,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****Ruin Shade (2)****] [Maltreat Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Evil Shade (2)****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(3)]**

"Stand and draw, so Andrea, tell me about these teammates of yours, do they like you, do they see you as their friend?" Susan suddenly asked.

"Of course they see me as their friend, they did ask me to join their team, even outside of the tournament we hang out," Andrea replied.

"I take it you haven't offended them," Susan said.

"Nope, never...well, there's Joel, but it's not to be rude," Andrea softly giggled.

Susan smirked maliciously. "Is that so, I thought by now you would do something to make them hate you,"

Andrea looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Why would I do something like that?"

"You tell me, because that's what I'd like to know, prepare yourself," Susan said as she raised a card in the air. "Leader of the undead army, arise with the night as your ship sets sail on the endless sea! I ride! Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose!"

**Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With a boost from Evil Shade, Ruin Shade attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Ruin Shade, send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone and add 2000 power to her!"

**(9000+2000+6000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Grenache, Nightrose attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Howard the Ghostie (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power to Nightrose!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Snowfall Dragonmaster, Yuki(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(2)]**

"I end my turn there,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****Ruin Shade (2)****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Evil Shade (2)****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Andrea(4), Susan(6)]**

"Stand and draw, I don't know what you have against me Susan, but I won't lose to you," Andrea said seriously. "Lady of strength and beauty, defeat all who stand before you with grace and skill! It's time to ride! Dragon Maiden, Sasha!"

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," Andrea said. "Dragon who rules the mighty tempest, blow all who stand before you away! Generation Stride! Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel!"

**Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Andrea looked at her drop zone and only saw one card there. "With stride skill, I bind the only card in my drop zone, then I superior call Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg, add 5000 power to it, then I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of the deck, bind one, add 2000 power to Blitzkrieg, now Azure attacks Ruin Shade!"

**(9000)**

"No guard, Ruin Shade retreats,"

"Next up is Blitzkrieg, attack the vanguard, with the skill of Blitzkrieg, bind a card from my deck, add 4000 power to it!"

**(10000+2000+5000+4000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(3)]**

"Now Horaciel attacks your vanguard, now with the skill of Horaciel! Bind the top card of my deck, then I superior call Corruption Slayer, Lance, and Max Power Drake, Blitzkrieg retreats, with the Requiem of Max Power Drake, draw!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Blazing Messenger(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Flame Dagger Dragon Swordsman, Hiro(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

"What luck, a draw trigger, the power to Lance, then I draw again,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(4)]**

"I'm getting close, with a boost from Max Power Drake, Lance attacks the vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+5000+4000=23000)**

"I guard with these two,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Evil Shade (2)****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Max Power Drake (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Andrea(7), Susan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone!" Susan exclaimed. "Get ready! Generation Stride! Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger!"

**Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger **

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, superior call Skeleton Cannoneer from the drop, add 2000 power, Cannoneer is now Hollow," Susan said.

"Hollow?"

"It's the keyword skill of the Granblue clan, by retiring it at the end of my turn, Cannoneer can obtain a skill," Susan explained. "Speaking of skills, I use the skill of Skeleton Cannoneer, since it was called from the drop zone, I can retire one of your rear-guards, and I choose Mecca,"

"Damn, Mecca was my main source of binding," Andrea said as she put Mecca in the drop zone.

"That's not it, since Cannoneer is hollowed, I can draw, with a boost from Evil Shade, Cannoneer attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+6000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Grenache, Negrosonger attacks your vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Clemmie the Ghostie(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Waterspout Djinn(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Rampage Shade (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Negrosonger!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Fiery Cannon Dragon(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(4), Susan(4)]**

"Now I use the skill of Negrosonger after it attacks, I look at the top four cards of my deck, and send one to the drop zone so I can call a card from the drop zone to rear-guard, but I use the skill of Fabian the Ghostie that I just sent to the drop zone, if it's sent from the deck to the drop zone, I can call it to an open space as hollowed," Susan explained. "And since I called Fabian due to his own skill, I can still superior call with Negrosonger's skill, I superior Grenache from the drop zone, add 5000 power, Grenache is now Hollow!"

"_That was a good move, by using one skill, she was able to use another skill which in turn let her fill a whole column without having to touch her hand,"_ Andrea thought.

"With a boost from the hollowed Grenache, Fabian attacks your vanguard, with Fabian's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(10000+10000+4000=24000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Azure!"

"I end my turn, since Fabian, Grenache, and Cannoneer are hollowed, they retire, with the skill of Grenache, since it was sent to the drop zone due to the Hollow ability, countercharge two cards,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Evil Shade (2)****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Max Power Drake (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(7)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm going to finish this cardfight here and now, liberating the generation zone," Andrea said. "Illustrious musician that travels the world, play your tune and entrance everyone around you! Generation Stride! Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira!"

**Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, I bind two cards in my drop zone, then I superior call Flame Dagger Dragon Swordsman, Hiro, and Blazing Messenger from the bind zone, add 5000 power to both, with a boost from Blazing Messenger, Hiro attacks your vanguard, with Hiro's skill, I can bind a card from my hand and add 3000 power to Hiro, I bind two cards and add 6000 power!"

**(15000+6000+12000=33000)**

"That's a strong attack, I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rick the Ghostie (Heal Trigger)]**

"That's some good timing, I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power to Nightrose!"

**Damage: [Andrea(4), Susan(4)]**

"With a boost from Max Power Drake, Lance attacks your vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add an additional 5000 power!"

**(9000+4000+5000=18000)**

"I guard that one,"

"Now Mira attacks your vanguard, I use the skill of Mira!" Andrea exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, one of your rear-guards must retreat, I have two cards face up, so you must retire your remaining rear-guards, Grenache and Evil Shade!"

"Fine then, my board is now empty," Susan plainly noted.

"Then for every card retreated, a card is superior called from my bind zone and 5000 power is added to them, I superior call Sandstorm Dragonmaster, Adoro, and Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure, with Azure's skill, superior call Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute behind him!"

**(26000)**

"I complete guard with Waterspout Djinn!"

"Triple drive check!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Fiery Cannon Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, I give all the effects to Azure, this is where it will end!"

"You think that will beat me, then see if you can, come at me!" Susan exclaimed. "With the skill of Waterspout Djinn, since there is a copy of it in the drop zone, I countercharge,"

"Adoro attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Adoro, add 2000 power!"

**(10000+5000+2000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"Let's go, with a boost from Holy Flute, Azure attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+10000+8000=27000)**

"Generation Guard! Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon!"

**Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Deep Corpse Dragon, I send the top two cards from my deck to the drop zone and add 5000 to its shield, it seems your plan to finish me has failed," Susan said.

Andrea sighed at the fact that she couldn't finish it there. "I end my turn, due to Azure's skill, Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute goes back to the bind zone,"

* * *

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Sandstorm Dragonmaster, Adoro(3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Max Power Drake (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Andrea(6), Susan(2)]**

"Stand and draw, this is where the match will truly end, I'll defeat you and that will only begin my revenge against you," Susan angrily said.

"You still haven't told me exactly what I did to you, I don't even know you, but it's like you've been out to get me since we first met," Andrea said back to her. "Perhaps you have me confused with somebody else,"

"Oh no, you're the one I'm looking for, you'll pay for what you did, it'll start with you losing this cardfight, liberating the generation zone," Susan said. "Ruler of the great beyond, let the undead rally at your call as you stand to face the enemy! Generation Stride! Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose!"

**Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I won't use stride skill, instead I call Tommy the Ghostie Brothers and Dandy Guy, Romario," Susan said as she called both cards to the back row.

"I don't understand, why did you call them both to the back row, now all you can attack with is your vanguard?" Andrea asked confused.

"You'll see soon enough, Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose attacks your vanguard, now I use her Generation Break 2!" Susan exclaimed. "I superior call Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm and Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon to different rows, they both become Hollow!"

**(26000)**

"Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara, quintet wall!" Andrea exclaimed as her vanguard's power rose to 36000.

"Time for my triple drive, let's do this!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dandy Guy, Romario(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Rampage Shade (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Gast Dragon!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Howard the Ghostie (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power goes to Nightstorm!"

"That's why you called those two units, so they can boost," Andrea realized.

"You've got the right idea, but it's a little more complicated than that, Gast Dragon attacks your vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power, since it's hollowed, add another 5000 power!"

**(16000+3000+5000=24000)**

"_That's odd, she didn't boost the attack, what is she planning," _Andrea thought. "I guard, then I intercept with Azure!"

"Alright then, Nightstorm now attacks your vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"_She didn't boost that attack either, she has something up her sleeve, I should let this one through," _Andrea thought. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Susan(4)]**

"With the skill of Nightstorm, I superior call Pirate Swordsman, Colombard from the drop zone," Susan said as Colombard was called to where Gast Dragon was. "Now with a boost from Tommy, Colombard attacks the vanguard, with Colombard's skill, call the Gast Dragon in the drop zone to rear-guard, Gast Dragon is now Hollow!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"That was your plan, to use those units to boost the last attacks you had," Andrea said. "I guard," she said as she placed down two cards.

"Now you're finished, with a boost from Romario, Gast Dragon attacks the vanguard, with the skill, add 8000 power!"

**(11000+8000+8000=27000)**

"_I don't have enough to guard that attack, my last hope is a heal trigger," _Andrea realized. "I don't guard, damage check," she slowly turned over the card.

**[Damage Check - Dragon Swordsman, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(6), Susan(4)]**

Andrea sighed as she put the last card into her damage zone. "Damn it, I lost,"

"That was the best you could do, you didn't stand a chance against me," Susan snickered. "That was pathetic,"

"What's your deal, it was only a cardfight, ever since you saw me, I've felt malicious intent in you," Andrea said to the girl.

"That's because there is, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!" Susan angrily exclaimed.

"I'll tell you for the last time, I don't know what I did to you, I don't even know who you are!" Andrea loudly retorted.

"You really don't remember who I am," Susan began. "I'm Susan, Susan...Duva,"

Andrea's eyes widened in horror and disbelief once she heard that last name. "No, t-that can't be, you can't be her, you don't cardfight, and your hair is the wrong color, you should have black hair," Andrea said.

"I was always a cardfighter, as for my hair, I dyed it, to represent the anger I have towards you," Susan explained as she slowly began to approach Andrea. "For what you did,"

"Andrea!" two voices exclaimed, Andrea turned to see Leroy and Joel running to her.

"What's this," Susan said confused as the two boys stood between her and Andrea.

"Don't get any closer," Leroy warned.

"Fine then, I'll be taking my leave then, so you at the semi-finals, Andrea," Susan said as she walked away from them.

"That was kind of odd, don't you think?" Leroy asked as Joel nodded.

"No, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean it," Andrea whispered, Leroy and Joel turned to see their friend was holding her head and appeared quite shaken.

"It's okay Andrea, she's gone," Joel said with a warm smile as he held her.

"I can't believe it's actually her," Andrea said as she began to calm down.

"Who is she, and what does she want, she seemed pretty angry with you?" Leroy asked.

Andrea sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, let's sit down," she said as they all sat down at the bench. "It all began in eighth grade,"

"Eighth grade?" Leroy and Joel said in unison.

"Yeah, when I was in eighth grade, I had a lot of friends, they were good friends, and I was happy to have them, it was around that time that I also developed a crush on a popular boy in our class," Andrea began.

"What, a boy that _you_ had a crush on, damn, I'm jealous," Joel said.

Leroy playfully punched his arm. "Whatever, continue Andrea,"

"As I said, there was a boy I had a crush on, for months my friends tried to get the two of us together, but I was always afraid, then one day, I decided to be brave and confess to him, but...he didn't feel the same way,"

"Is that guy an idiot or something, who in their right mind would reject a pretty girl like yourself," Joel said outraged.

"Yeah, about that, I was sort of a late bloomer, so I didn't undergo puberty until the middle of freshman year," Andrea exclaimed. "After he rejected me, I was so distraught, I didn't want to talk to my friends, despite their pleas, I isolated myself from them, eventually they stopped trying, before long, school had ended and we went to high school. During freshman, I remained isolated from the other students...that's when I met Susan,"

"Were the two of you friends?" Leroy asked.

"No we weren't, Susan would always see me alone and try to include me, all I wanted back then was to be alone, she tried day after day and I gave her the same response each time, but she never gave up," Andrea replied.

"She seems to be quite a persistent one, but what happened to make her hate you?" Joel asked.

"It all started like any day would, it's at the end of the day when everything happened," Andrea began.

**[Flashback]**

"_I'll see you all tomorrow," the teacher had said as all the students began to pack up their things and leave the classroom, before long, only Andrea and Susan were in the room._

_Susan walked over to Andrea, who at the time was reading a book. "Hey Andrea, you're all here by yourself,"_

"_Not true, there's somebody standing right next to me," Andrea said uninterested._

"_Oh don't be like that, let's hang out," Susan said._

"_I think I'll pass," Andrea said._

"_You say that every day, you can't seriously want to just sit here by yourself," Susan said as she tried to lift Andrea up._

"_Don't touch me!" Andrea said as she angrily rose from her seat. "I'm sick and tired of all these attempts to hang out, you're so annoying, I wish you never born, and I don't think I'm the only one who thinks that," she got her stuff and began to leave the classroom._

_Susan's eyes widened as she heard those words, tears ran down her cheek as she slowly sank to the ground, then, she started to cry. Andrea saw this, inside, she felt terrible, but she didn't know what to say and just kept walking._

"_Susan, what's the matter," a student said as he heard her crying and ran inside._

_The next day, Andrea walked to school and entered the classroom, but when she scanned the classroom, she noticed that Susan wasn't there. "Hey, do you know where Susan is?" she asked two students as she sat down._

"_A student found her crying yesterday, he brought her to the office and her adopted parents came and got her, they said they were moving and that she wouldn't be coming to school again," the student replied._

"_Adopted parents?" Andrea asked confused._

_The other student spoke up. "Yeah, you didn't know, Susan is adopted, her biological parents abandoned her when she was three, she was left out in the streets for four days until the authorities found her and brought her to foster care where she was adopted by the Duva family,"_

_Andrea's eyes widened at the revelation. "I wish you were never born, and I don't think I'm the only one who thinks that," the thought of what she told Susan ran through her mind._

"_Alright everyone, time to begin class," the teacher said. "But before that, I have an announcement, Susan Duva has moved away to another school since her parents got a new job, we will all miss her dearly,"_

"_Oh no," Andrea said to herself. "What have I done!"_

**[End Flashback]**

"That was the last time I saw her, until today," Andrea finished.

Leroy and Joel appeared stunned by Andrea's story. "Wow, that must have been rough, having to remember living a life like that," Leroy said.

"To this day, it has been my greatest regret, I didn't think it would be so bad," Andrea said.

"Andrea, tell me, are you sorry for what you did to her?" Joel asked.

"I am, I just want to tell her I'm sorry," Andrea replied.

"Then tell her that, when we fight her team tomorrow, let her know that you're sorry and that you want to make up," Joel said.

"He's right, this way, you can set the record straight," Leroy added.

"You're right Joel, I have to do this. Thank you guys," Andrea said as she hugged her two teammates.

"What are friends for," the two said in unison.

"Now, let's get training, we have to be ready to fight," Andrea said as they began to walk to the hotel. "_I'll show you, Susan, I'll show you that I've changed, I'm not the same person I was back then, I'll fix the mistake I made, you'll see, you'll see,"_


	20. A Maiden Seeking Forgiveness

**Chapter Twenty: A Maiden Seeking Forgiveness**

The next day, the sun rose above the city, inside the room of Team Trinovol, Andrea had already awoken, she pondered on what she should tell Susan if they were to fight, she knew that she would tell Susan that she's changed, she's no longer the person who wanted be by herself and would do nearly anything to keep it that way. Leroy and Joel soon awoke as well, Andrea turned to them and nodded with a serious look, the other two nodded with equal seriousness, knowing what could happen that day.

"Are you ready Andrea, today, during the semi-finals match, you'll tell Susan you're sorry, and that you've changed?" Joel asked.

"Yes, I am, I'll show her the new Andrea Rose," Andrea replied with a slight grin.

Leroy then spoke up. "Dealing with Susan is important, but, we can't forget that we have to win this, only then will we discover the truth," he reminded them as they nodded. "Now, we should get ready,"

The three teens quickly got ready, in twenty minutes, they were all ready to go, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey there, you ready, we're about to leave?" Kristi asked from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right out, just calming our nerves," Leroy replied as they opened the door to see Kristi and Anthony standing outside, the door right next to them opened and Team Starblade along with Dante and Sonia walked out.

"Hey there guys, you ready for the semi-finals," Dwight said with a tone of excitement. "Let's all do our best and win,"

Anthony nodded. "He's right, we'll be rooting for you in the stands, so you better not lose," he said.

"And don't forget about us, we'll be rooting for you as well," Dante said innocently.

Sonia stood in front of her little brother and cleared her throat, trying to sound mature. "But of course, we'll be rooting louder for Nathan, Dwight, and Alistar,"

They all began laughing, causing Sonia to blush in a deep shade of red, Nathan then bent down to look at his sister at eye level. "Don't be embarrassed Sonia, it's only because of you and Dante cheering for us that we've made it this far,"

Sonia and Dante's eyes lit up. "Really, is that true?" they asked excitedly.

"Of course," Nathan replied with a smile as he ruffled his siblings' hair and rose up, Alistar walked over to the blue-haired teen. "Is that actually true?" he asked as Nathan nodded. "Yeah, it is, I'm fighting for them, knowing they believe in me gives me strength,"

"We should get going, the semi-finals will be starting soon," Kristi said as they all exited the hotel and entered their respective vehicles and drove to the stadium, soon, they arrived and entered the stadium, all looking forward to the fights ahead.

"Let's do this everybody, fight with everything you have, then if possible, we'll fight each other," Leroy said, they all nodded as the two teams entered the participant's room.

"_Leroy's right, if I don't give it my all, Susan will beat me again, I have to go all out, or else I'll never win!" _Andrea thought to herself passionately as she along with the rest of her team entered the stadium to where they were welcomed by the cheering audience.

"The day has finally come, the day of the Block semi-finals!" Joshua and Denton replied in unison as the crowd cheered even louder than before.

"This will be it, the winners of these fights will become our block finalists, representing their respective blocks in the Interblock semi-finals!" Denton exclaimed.

"Right you are Denton, let's begin with the battle for Block A!" Joshua added as both of the participating teams entered their respective booths. "On one side, we have the team consisting of the new clans, currently this team has only one defeat to their name, please welcome, Team Trinovol! The team facing them has also had just one defeat to their name, please welcome, Team Scalawag!"

"We've made all the way to the semi-finals, we can't afford to lose here," Joel said as he pumped his fist into the air. "I'll take the first match, I need to redeem myself after losing to Shawn," he said as he walked to the stadium.

"Team Trinovol has already selected their first fighter, Joel Leandrew!" Joshua exclaimed as he noticed someone coming from the other side. "And facing him from Team Scalawag, Owen Maher!"

"Good luck Joel, I wish you the best, but I won't lose to you," Owen said.

"I wish you luck as well, but you're wrong on the second part, I'm going to win," Joel said back.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" Joel exclaimed.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Seven Seas Apprentice, Nightrunner!" Owen exclaimed

**Seven Seas Apprentice, Nightrunner**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"If you think you can beat me, Owen, then show me what you got," Joel said with a smirk.

* * *

"This battle is getting intense, Owen has just ended his turn, marking the end of the eighth turn, the damage count is four for Owen and five for Joel, if Joel wants to win, he has to finish on this turn," Joshua explained.

**Turn 9: Hand[Joel(4), Owen(6)]**

"Stand and draw, you've done well Owen, but this is where the rubber meets the road, I'm going to win this, liberating the generation zone!" Joel exclaimed. "Dark creature who was rejected by all who knew you, join me and let us fight together! Generation Stride! Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio!"

**Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Sinful Bladesmaster, Chiren from my drop zone, add 4000 power to Chiren and Rocorio, I call Unholy Mage, Kei, now I use Rocorio's skill!" Joel exclaimed. "Look at the top two cards of my deck and activate a skill based on the type of card pulled, let's check the first card...alright, Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron, a critical trigger, all effects to Rocorio, now the second card...Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako, a normal unit, add it to my hand and add 4000 power to Chiren and Rocorio!"

"Joel is doing very good, if Rocorio's attack hits, the match is as good as his, then he has his other rear-guards," Leroy noted.

"With a boost from Black Star Mage, Maka, Chiren attacks your vanguard, with his skill, add another 7000 power!"

**(9000+4000+4000+8000+7000=32000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Seven Seas Shipmate, Nightalert(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(5), Owen(5)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Rocorio attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+4000+4000+5000+5000=44000)**

"Come and protect me! Generation Guard! Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon!"

**Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Deep Corpse, send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone and add 5000 to its shield, then guard with three cards from my hand!" Owen exclaimed as his vanguard rose to 51000 power.

"I'm going to need a double trigger to hit, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, I won't take any chances, stand Chiren, the power goes to Kei, let's see what my third check has in store,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"Ah, I could've won with that one, well, there's no point worrying about it now, I give all the effects to Chiren! You played a good game, but I win, after blocking Rocorio's attack, I doubt you have enough shield left, Chiren attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+4000+7000+5000=29000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Seven Seas Crack Soldier, Nightjasper(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(5), Owen(6)]**

"Joel has done it, the first victory of the semi-finals goes to Team Trinovol!" Joshua exclaimed as the two fighters returned to their booths.

"Did you see me out there, I won!" Joel exclaimed as he high fived his teammates.

"Nice work Joel, one more win and we'll be the Block A finalists," Leroy said to him with a thumbs up.

"Team Scalawag has been put into a tough situation, if they lose another match, they are out of the running," Joshua said as he then noticed a person coming from Team Scalawag. "It seems that they're bringing out the big guns, from Team Scalawag, we have their leader, Susan Duva!"

Andrea's facial expression changed to one of surprise as she heard Susan's name being announced, Leroy and Joel turned to her, wondering if she was ready for what lay ahead.

"This is it, Andrea, Susan's going up, her chance has arrived, make good use of it," Joel said.

Andrea took a deep breath as she slowly walked to the entrance of their booth then stopped, this was her chance to make things right, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous, then suddenly, she felt a slight push from behind her beckoning her to the stadium, she turned to see Leroy and Joel smiling and giving her a thumbs up, she couldn't help but smile too as she began walking towards the stadium.

"Team Trinovol has selected their cardfighter, facing Susan will be Andrea Rose!" Joshua exclaimed.

"So, it seems that you're my opponent, Andrea," Susan said.

"Yes, I am, but first, I wanted to say something, about what happened that day-," Andrea began.

"Save it!" Susan rudely interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you say, you're still going to pay, beating you at the park the other day was only the first part of my revenge, the second part is stopping your team from becoming the Block A finalists!"

"You're wrong, I will defeat you, I'll show you that I'm not the same person I was back then, do you hear me!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Enough with the chit-chat then, let's begin," Susan responded as they both prepared.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Dragon Starter, Mecca!" Andrea exclaimed.

**Dragon Starter, Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Undying Departed, Grenache!" Susan exclaimed.

**Undying Departed, Grenache**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two girls stood up their starting units, the Holo-Fight system activated and the area around them changed, the two of them were standing on the ocean, as Grenache materialized, a pirate ship arose from under him, as Mecca materialized, a large piece of land arose from under her, the girls stood by their respective units.

"_It's finally begun, there's no going back, I have to do this, for the sake of my team, and for the sake of the new person I've become!" _Andrea thought. "If you don't mind, I'll take the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza!"

**Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Mecca moves down, I use Mecca's skill, she rests and I look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one and add 2000 power to Yuza, my turn ends here,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Undying Departed, Grenache (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Parting Shade!"

**Parting Shade**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

"Grenache moves back, I call Evil Shade and Swordmaster Mimic, with a boost from Grenache, Mimic attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Evil Shade, Parting Shade takes aim at your vanguard, now with the skill of Evil Shade, the top two cards of my deck go to my drop zone, add 4000 power to Parting Shade!"

**(8000+6000+4000=18000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Waterspout Djinn(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragonmaster Sorceress, Rouge(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Susan(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Susan**

**[****Swordmaster Mimic (2)****] [Parting Shade(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [Evil Shade (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Andrea(4), Susan(4)]**

"Draw, I ride Fiery Cannon Dragon!"

**Fiery Cannon Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"With the skill of Fiery Cannon, bind a card in my drop zone and retire Evil Shade, now I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one card, add 2000 power to Fiery Cannon, I call Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg, get ready, Blitzkrieg attacks Swordmaster Mimic, with the skill of Blitzkrieg, bind a card from my deck, add 4000 power!"

**(10000+4000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"That's your second rear-guard I was able to get rid of this turn, but you don't seem too worried," Andrea stated.

"I have no need, even though they fall, they'll rise up stronger, as for you, you're increasing the number of cards in your bind zone quite quickly, a lot quicker than during our last fight," Susan said back to her.

"Now Fiery Cannon attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I don't guard that one either,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Susan(1)]**

"That will end my turn,"

"She's doing great, let's hope she can keep it that way," Joel said.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg (2)****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Parting Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Andrea(4), Susan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, alright, I ride Maltreat Shade!"

**Maltreat Shade**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Ruin Shade, with a boost from Grenache, Ruin Shade attacks Blitzkrieg, with the skill of Ruin Shade, send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+5000+2000=16000)**

"I don't guard that attack, Blitzkrieg retires,"

"Next up is Maltreat Shade, cut her apart!"

**(9000)**

"That's what you think, I guard," Andrea said as she threw down a grade 0.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Howard the Ghostie (Draw Trigger)]**

"Shit, even with this trigger, the attack won't hit the vanguard, fine, draw, the power goes to Maltreat Shade!"

"_I might've stopped her attack and gotten through this turn with no damage, but her drop zone is slowly getting larger, once she's able to stride, she'll unleash them out on me, I have to be careful or history will repeat itself," _Andrea thought.

"I end my turn, you might've survived with no damage, but that will change soon, just you wait," Susan said.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Susan**

**[****Ruin Shade (2)****] [Maltreat Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Andrea(3), Susan(5)]**

"Stand and draw, let's do this," Andrea said. "Lady of strength and beauty, defeat all you stand before you with grace and skill! Ride! Dragon Maiden, Sasha!"

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure, with the skill of Azure, get ready for some deja vu, I superior call Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora behind Sasha, I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, add 2000 power to Azure, c'mon Azure, attack her vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Zora, Sasha attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Zora, since she's boosting a card with "Maiden" in its name, add another 4000 power!"

**(11000+6000+4000=21000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Let's see my twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Crimson Fangs, Beodra(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

"It seems I've also pulled a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Susan(2)]**

"I end my turn, Zora goes back to my bind zone,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Susan**

**[****Ruin Shade (2)****] [Maltreat Shade (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Andrea(5), Susan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time for me to get serious," Susan said. "Leader of the undead army, arise with the night as your ship sets sail on the endless sea! I ride! Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose!"

**Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," Susan said. "Generation Stride! Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger!"

**Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the stride skill of Nightrose, call Swordmaster Mimic from the drop zone, add 2000 power, Mimic is now Hollow, with the skill of Mimic, since it was called to rear-guard from the drop zone, add 3000 power to itself, adding on to that, since Mimic is hollowed, add 3000 power to another unit of my choosing, I choose Ruin Shade!" Susan explained.

"_She called Swordmaster Mimic to her back row, she plans to use Negrosonger's skill to supply a unit for it to boost instead of increasing her number of attacks, not a bad move," _Andrea realized.

"With a boost from Grenache, Ruin Shade attacks the vanguard, with her skill, send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone, and add 2000 power to her!"

**(9000+3000+2000+5000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"It's your turn Negrosonger, attack the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Maltreat Shade(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dandy Guy, Romario(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Undying Departed, Grenache(G0)]**

"Darn it, I didn't pull a single trigger,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"Ah yeah, it seems I've pulled a critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard!" Andrea exclaimed happily as she saw the yellow icon.

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(2)]**

"That trigger increased your vanguard's power, it's a good thing I called Swordmaster Mimic to my back row or else it couldn't hit the vanguard, I now use Negrosonger's skill!" Susan exclaimed. "I look at the top four cards of my deck, I send one to the drop zone, then I superior call Maltreat Shade from the drop zone, add 5000 power to her, then she becomes Hollow!"

"I don't think I'll be able to stop that attack," Andrea said quietly to herself.

"See if you can block this, with a boost from Swordmaster Mimic, Maltreat Shade attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Maltreat Shade, since I have a vanguard with Nightrose in its name, add 2000 power to her for every hollowed rear-guard I control, since I Maltreat Shade and Mimic are hollowed, add 4000 power to her!"

**(9000+5000+4000+12000=28000)**

"I don't guard, damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Flame Dagger Dragon Swordsman, Hiro(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(3), Susan(2)]**

"I end my turn with that one, since Maltreat Shade and Swordmaster Mimic were hollowed, they retire, with the other skill of Maltreat Shade, since she was sent to the drop zone due to the hollow ability and I control a Nightrose vanguard, I send her from the drop zone to the bottom of my deck and countercharge," Susan explained.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Susan**

**[****Ruin Shade (2)****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Andrea(4), Susan(5)]**

"It's now the seventh turn of the cardfight, it's been quite a slow game with relatively low damage on each side even after Susan's stride, Andrea will now be able to stride, can she move the game in her favor," Joshua commented.

"Stand and draw, I liberate the generation zone," Andrea said. "Dragon who rules the mighty tempest, blow all who stand before you away! Generation Stride! Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel!"

**Gayle Force Dragonmaster, Horaciel**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the stride of skill of Sasha, bind two cards in my drop zone, superior call Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute and Max Power Drake from the bind zone, add 5000 power to both of them, with Max Power Drake's Requiem, draw, with the skill of Mecca, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, add 2000 power to Azure, with a boost from Max Power Drake, Holy Flute attacks Ruin Shade!"

**(8000+5000+4000+5000=22000)**

"That's a lot of power to use against a rear-guard, whatever, I don't guard, Ruin Shade retreats,"

"Azure is up next, attack the vanguard,"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"There's no way I'd let that get by me, I guard,"

"Horaciel now attacks your vanguard, let's go, I use the skill of Horaciel!" Andrea exclaimed. "I bind the top card of my deck, then I superior call Corruption Slayer, Lance, and Aid Dragon, Niercis from my bind zone, with Niercis' Requiem, since it was called to the back row, it obtains boost,"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Time for my triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Fiery Sword Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Medicinal Dragon Mage, Mizu (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Lance!"

"Damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(3)]**

"With a boost from Niercis, Lance attacks your vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add 5000 power to him!"

**(9000+5000+5000+10000=29000)**

"I won't guard that attack either, I check for a damage trigger,"

**[Damage Check - Rambling Shade(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Susan(4)]**

"My turn will end there,"

"Andrea has done very well, she was able to take the lead on Susan, in both damage and hand cards!" Joshua announced.

"Andrea's doing awesome, all she needs to do is inflict two more damage on Susan and it's over, victory is almost in our grasp," Joel said.

Leroy nodded. "You got that right Joel, we are close, but I doubt that Susan will let herself get defeated that easily," he said.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Aid Dragon, Niercis (3)****]**

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Andrea(8), Susan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I gotta admit Andrea, you've been making some good plays, you're doing a lot better than you were during our last fight," Susan said.

"That's because I'm not just after victory this time, I'm here to show you that I'm not the same person I was back then, I've changed," Andrea said.

"You expect me to believe that, if it's true that you have changed, tell me, why did you need to change anyways, you were isolating yourself before I began trying to hang out with you, what made you like that in the first place! Liberating the generation zone!" Susan exclaimed as she discarded a grade 3 from her hand. "Ruler of the great beyond, let the undead rally at your call as you stand to face the enemy! Generation Stride! Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose!"

**Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"_Oh no, it's Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose, the card Susan beat me with in our last fight, she thinks she can beat me with that again, but this time, I'll be ready, she won't be able to use every single skill that she was able to last time, not to mention I have more cards in my hand, she can't win this turn," _Andrea thought.

"I won't use stride skill, I instead call Dandy Guy, Romario to rear-guard," Susan said with a smirk. "I believe you recognize my strategy,"

"Susan is using her trademark strategy, having Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose be the only card in the front row when she attacks, her skill is then used to call cards to the drop zone, this move has defeated many!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Let's do this, Nightrose attacks your vanguard, I use Nightrose's skill!" Susan exclaimed as Andrea braced herself. "From the drop zone, I superior call Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon, and Handsomeness, Gianmario to rear-guard, they both become Hollow, with the skill of Gianmario, since it was called from the drop zone, add 3000 power, then since it's Hollow, add an additional 3000 power!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Rampage Shade (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, I got a critical trigger, the power will go to Gianmario, as for the critical, it'll stay with Nightrose!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Skeleton Cannoneer(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dragon Starter, Mecca(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(4), Susan(4)]**

"It seems the tables have turned on Andrea, she and Susan are now tied in terms of damage, and Susan still has two more cards that can attack, I wonder how Andrea will respond to this," Denton said.

"With a boost from Grenache, Gast Dragon attacks your vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power, then since it's Hollow, add another 5000 power!"

**(11000+3000+5000+5000=24000)**

"I guard with two cards," Andrea said.

"Alright then, you're up Gianmario, with a boost from Romario, attack the vanguard, go, let her have it!"

**(9000+3000+3000+8000+5000=28000)**

"I don't guard that one, damage trigger check,"

**[Damage Check - Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Susan(4)]**

"It seems you managed to survive this time, with the skill of Gianmario, since his attack on your vanguard was successful, I can countercharge and soulcharge, that will be the end my turn, Gast Dragon and Gianmario then retreat since they were hollowed," Susan said.

"That was close, Andrea's reached her breaking point, she has to finish Susan next turn, or she might not win," Leroy stated.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Aid Dragon, Niercis (3)****]**

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****Dandy Guy, Romario (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Andrea(6), Susan(6)]**

"Stand and draw, I have to hurry, if I can't finish the fight here, it's all over for me, I liberate the generation zone," Andrea said. "Dragon who governs the vast ocean, let all those who intrude your kingdom be dragged to a watery doom! Generation Stride! Hydro Dragonmaster, Oceania!"

**Hydro Dragonmaster, Oceania**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A strong surge of water arose beneath Sasha as a spiral of water encased her and her dragon, soon two hands stuck out of the water, almost immediately as it happened, the water dispersed and became big droplets floating in the air, the hands of the new unit along with the rest of its body became visible, it was a turquoise dragon clad in navy blue armor, right beside it was a large three-pronged trident, then the droplets around it came together again to become a cape of solid water.

"Ah yeah, Andrea's busted out a new G unit, victory is hers," Joel said excitedly.

"I won't use my stride skill, I do use Mecca's skill though, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, and add 2000 power to Azure, Azure attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Niercis, Lance attacks your vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add 5000 power to him!"

**(9000+10000+5000=24000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Howard the Ghostie (Draw Trigger)]**

"That's going to be really useful during this turn, draw, the power goes to Nightrose!"

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"Your vanguard's power has risen, no matter, Oceania attacks the vanguard, I use the skill of Oceania!" Andrea exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, I can bind a card from my deck, then I can superior call two cards from my bind zone, I have two cards face up, so I bind two cards, then I superior call Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute, and Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg, then 4000 power is added to both of them, Lance and Niercis retreat!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Waterspout Djinn!"

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Magma Shield Defender, Croy(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Fiery Sword Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Dragon Swordsman, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, I give all the effects to Azure!"

"I use the skill of Waterspout Djinn, since there's a copy of itself in the drop zone, countercharge,"

"Azure attacks your vanguard again!"

**(9000+2000+5000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Holy Flute, Blitzkrieg attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Blitzkrieg, bind a card from my deck, add 4000 power to it!"

**(10000+4000+8000+4000+4000=30000)**

"Generation Guard! Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon!"

**Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Deep Corpse, send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone and add 5000 to its shield!" Susan exclaimed as the attack was stopped.

"No way, even though Andrea used a new unit, it wasn't enough to take her down," Joel said.

"True, but she has nine cards in her hand, and Susan only has two cards in her hand, there's no way she can win. Right?" Leroy said with a little uncertainty at the end.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Blue Flame Dragonmaster, Azure (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Susan**

**[****R****] [Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Undying Departed, Grenache (2)****] [R] [****Dandy Guy, Romario (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Andrea(9), Susan(2)]**

"Stand and draw, this fight has been fun and all, but this is where you meet your untimely end, my revenge will be one step closer to being complete, using the skill of Tommy the Ghostie Brothers in my hand, it acts as a grade 3 when I liberate the generation zone," Susan said as she discarded the card and picked up a card in her G zone. "Get ready Andrea, you're about to meet my trump card,"

Andrea gasped. "Your trump card? I thought that was Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose?"

"That's what most may think, but I actually have a stronger card," Susan said as she raised the card in the air. "Behold, all enemies shall cower, the undead rises far and wide to form an unstoppable army, and at the front of it all stands the one who leads them! Generation Stride! Pirate King of the Roseate Twilight, Nightrose!"

**Pirate King of the Roseate Twilight, Nightrose **

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"This is a surprise, until now, nobody has ever made Susan stride past Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose, the fact that Andrea has made Susan go this far shows that she's really getting serious, I'm not even sure if Andrea can get through this," Joshua said.

"I'm not so sure about that Joshua, look at her eyes," Denton said back to him, Joshua looked down and saw a determined look in her eyes. "Those are the eyes of someone who won't let themselves be defeated,"

"Similar to the last turn, I won't use stride skill, instead I use the skill of Nightrose!" Susan exclaimed. "I can call the same number of cards from my drop zone to rear-guard equal to the number of cards face up in my G zone plus one, I currently have six cards face up, plus one makes seven, but I only need five, I call Maltreat Shade, Swordmaster Mimic, Dandy Guy, Romario, Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon, and Lost Soul, Negroseeker, the Romario and Grenache that were there retreat, all of my rear-guards become Hollow!"

"That's crazy, she was able to call five rear-guards for hardly anything," Joel said with surprise.

"It doesn't stop there, since three or more cards were called, add one critical to Nightrose," Susan explained. "Then with the other skill of Nightrose, for every Nightrose card in my drop zone, one unit can get an additional 5000 power, I have two Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightroses, and three Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightroses in my drop zone, that means I can add 5000 power to all of my rear-guards, with the skill of Negroseeker, since I control a hollowed unit, I can draw, with the skill of Swordmaster Mimic, add 3000 power to itself and Maltreat Shade!"

"_This isn't good, her units have been supercharged, and what's worse, I'm at five damage, I can't let a single attack hit me or it's all over,"_ Andrea thought as she looked at her hand.

"With a boost from Romario, Gast Dragon attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power, add another 5000 power since it's hollow!"

**(11000+8000+8000+5000+5000=37000)**

"I guard with three cards, then I intercept with Azure!"

"Let's see how you handle this attack, with a boost from Negroseeker, Nightrose attacks your vanguard!"

**(26000+7000+5000=38000)**

"That won't be a problem, complete guard with Croy!"

"Oh yeah, the one from your drive check, let's check my triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Graham the Ghostie (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all the effects go to Gast Dragon!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Howard the Ghostie (Draw Trigger)]**

"This time I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to Maltreat!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Rick the Ghostie (Heal Trigger)]**

"Victory is as good as mine now, recover one damage, the power goes to Maltreat once more!"

"I don't believe it, Susan managed to pull a triple trigger, if Andrea has something up her sleeve, this is a better time than any to use it!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Gast Dragon attacks your vanguard again, I don't think I have to remind you of its skill!"

**(11000+8000+5000+5000=29000)**

"I guard with two cards, and I intercept with Blitzkrieg!"

"You've done well to survive to survive my previous, but with only two cards in your hand, there's no way you can stop this one, with a boost from Swordmaster Mimic, Maltreat Shade attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Maltreat, add 2000 power for every hollowed rear-guard, I have five, so that's 10000 power added, finish this!"

**(9000+7000+5000+5000+3000+3000+10000+10000=52000)**

"I don't have a complete guard, but I have the next best thing," Andrea said as she dropped a card from her hand. "Generation Guard! Gahanna Dragon Mage, Luci!" she exclaimed as a young girl dressed in a black robe stood in front of Sasha, right beside her was a large black dragon with black skeleton-like wings.

**Gahanna Dragon Mage, Luci**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Luci, I discard a card from my hand, then for every card in my bind zone, add 5000 to her shield," Andrea explained.

Susan gasped. "What, for every single card," she said as she looked over at Andrea's bind zone.

"That's right, since I have seven cards in my bind zone, add 35000 to her shield!" Andrea exclaimed as Maltreat's attack was stopped.

"She did it, Andrea was able to stop that super strong attack by using a new G guardian!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I use the skill of Negroseeker, if I control three or more hollowed units, I can bind it, then all hollowed units don't retire," Susan said with a tone of frustration. "I end my turn, let's see if you can beat me without any hand cards,"

"I'll do what I can," Andrea responded.

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Susan**

**[****Maltreat Shade (2)****][Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (1)][****Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon (3)****]**

**[****Swordmaster Mimic (2)****] [R] [****Dandy Guy, Romario (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 11: Hand[Andrea(0), Susan(7)]**

"I'm scared Joel, Andrea will only have one card in her hand after her draw phase, even if she can stride, Susan has four damage, seven cards in her hand, and an intercept, it won't be easy for her," Leroy said with a look of worry.

"I know, but we have to believe in her, she isn't just doing this for the team, she's doing this to prove something to Susan, if we have faith in her, I know she'll come through," Joel responded with a reassuring grin.

"Stand and draw," Andrea said as she looked at the card in her hand and saw that it was a grade 2, she then sighed. "Hey Susan, you said you want to know why I isolated myself from people,"

"Yeah, I do, I've been pondering about it for quite some time," Susan answered plainly.

"Well, when I was in eighth grade, there was this boy I had a crush on, when I mustered up the courage to confess to him, he shot me down," Andrea began.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was so distraught, I began to isolate myself, I drove people away, people who cared about me, people who just wanted the best for me," Andrea continued. "But there was something I noticed not too long ago,"

"And that is?" Susan asked with a raised brow.

"That when I accepted Leroy and Joel's offer and became a member of Team Trinovol, it wasn't hard for me to get close to them, to hang out with them, that means a part of me never wanted to be alone, but I didn't know how to handle the way I felt," Andrea replied. "It has always been my greatest regret, one little rejection and I turn away a cool girl who just wanted to hang out with me, do you know who that girl was?"

Susan's eyes widened when she heard what Andrea had said. "You mean m-me?"

"Yes, I'm talking about you, you had always been a cheerful, outgoing person, I'm so sorry I said those things to you and made you remember a time you'd rather forget, I hope you can forgive me and see that I'm not the same, I'm a different Andrea Rose, I'm the Andrea that will do my best to be your friend," Andrea said to her with a smile.

Suddenly, Andrea was surrounded by black space. "What the, where am I, I was just fighting Susan," she said. Soon, the black space took on the appearance of outer space, in the distance, Andrea saw a planet, she then found herself speeding toward the planet, in hardly any time at all, she was surrounded by volcanoes.

"What the hell is going on, there's no way this can be real, this must be some dream, I just have to wake up and I'll be back at the stadium," Andrea said quietly to herself.

"This is no dream, so please, don't waste your time,"

The sound of another voice shocked Andrea. "Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm right here," the voice spoke from behind Andrea, as the ginger-haired girl turned around, she was astonished, standing before her was an enormous male figure, he was clad in fiery red armor, in his hand was two swords, and on his shoulder was a red dragon who had a resemblance of a volcano.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked.

"You will know who I am soon enough, I've brought you here to congratulate you," the figure said.

"To congratulate me, for what?" Andrea asked.

"For becoming a new you, a you that you can be proud of," the figure. "For that, I give you permission to use my power, I'll tell you how it works," he said as he explained what to do.

"Thanks a lot, with your power, I can win this match," Andrea said.

"My pleasure Andrea," the figure said as the area around Andrea began to fade and she reappeared in the stadium, her eyes lit up with wonder.

"Are you okay Andrea?" Susan asked.

"I'm just fine, as a matter of fact, I feel great, since I'm going to win this match," Andrea replied.

"How, you only have one card in your hand," Susan said confused.

"That's all I need, let's do this!" Andrea exclaimed. "I discard one card from my hand, I also bind a copy of Horaciel, Oceania, and Luci face down in my G zone face up, but they can't be targeted by skills or affect a skill, so sadly it won't aid my Requiem,"

"What exactly are you doing?" Susan asked.

"You're about to see, prepare yourself," Andrea said as a purple like energy surrounded her G zone. "Imagine it, a world in which all our hopes and dreams can become a reality, watch as it appears before me! Generation Descent! Azrith Titan of Volcanic Wrath, Vexsuvius!"

**Azrith Titan of Volcanic Wrath, Vexsuvius**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

A red and purple portal appeared in front of Sasha and her dragon, as they entered the portal, it began to expand to a massive size, then from the other side, the figure from before walked out, as he stepped on the area, the ocean disappeared and the area around them was surrounded by a field of volcanoes, as Vexsuvius screamed, all the volcanoes erupted at once.

"What on earth is that card, I've never seen anything like that!" Joshua exclaimed, the entire crowd gasped in surprise, even Leroy and Joel were shocked.

Denton on the other hand merely grinned. "_It seems that she's beginning to awaken her powers as a chosen one," _he thought.

"That card looks epic, I wonder what it can do," Joel said.

"I use the skill of Vexsuvius!" Andrea exclaimed. "I superior call Dragon Maiden, Sasha and Flame Dagger Dragon Swordsman, Hiro from the drop zone, then for every rear-guard I control, you must retreat one of your rear-guards and discard a card from your hand,"

"Is that even possible?!" Susan exclaimed.

"It is, I have four rear-guards, so all of your rear-guards retreat and you must discard four cards from your hand," Andrea said as fire spewed from the volcanoes and scorched Susan's formation, at the same time, she discarded four cards, leaving her with only three cards left in her hand. "That's not it, all of my rear-guards get 5000 power!"

"What a skill, in hardly any time at all, Andrea has left Susan's board in shambles while decreasing her number of hand cards!" Joshua exclaimed.

"With a boost from Holy Flute, Hiro attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000+5000+8000+5000=28000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fabian the Ghostie(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Susan(5)]**

"With a boost from Mecca, Sasha attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000+4000+5000=25000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"Let's finish this, Vexsuvius attacks the vanguard!"

**(36000)**

"Generation Guard! Diabolist of Tombs, Negromode!"

**Diabolist of Tombs, Negromode**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Negromode, since I have fifteen or more cards in my drop zone, add 15000 to the shield!"

"This is going to be close, I need a trigger, triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Starter, Mecca(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Boundless Dragon, Leko(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"There it is, this match is over, all effects go to Vexsuvius!" Andrea exclaimed as Vexsuvius broke through Susan's defense.

"No way, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Susan(6)]**

"It's all over, Andrea Rose has won, she's defeated Susan Duva and now, after that intense match, Team Trinovol is now the finalist team for Block A!" Joshua exclaimed as the crowd cheered. Andrea and Susan walked to their booths.

"Andrea!" Leroy and Joel ran over to her. "What was that new card you used, when did you even get it?" they asked.

"Alright, but, let's get some snacks, I'll explain on the way," Andrea replied as they followed her out of the booth and they had down to the main area, during that time, Andrea told them what had happened.

"So you had a sort of vision and saw Vexsuvius there," Joel said.

"That's pretty much it," Andrea responded.

"Cool, but do you think it has something to do with our clans?" Leroy asked.

"Possibly, we'll just have to wait and-" Andrea began.

"H-Hey Andrea," a voice interrupted as the three turned to see Susan.

"Susan," Andrea said.

"I want to know something, did you mean it when you said I was c-cool?" Susan asked shyly.

Andrea smiled. "Of course I did, and, there's something I want you to do for me, please say it, say what you asked me back then, what seemed like so long ago,"

Leroy and Joel were confused by her words, but the red-haired teen understood what she meant as she walked up to Andrea.

"Hey Andrea, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Andrea replied with a warm smile as Susan joined their group and they walked to the concession stand.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Lost Soul, Negroseeker**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto: **When this card is placed on RC, if you control a hollowed unit, draw one card.

**GB3/Bind this card face-up: **If this card is on RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, no cards you control with the Hollow ability are sent to the drop zone.

* * *

**Hydro Dragonmaster, Oceania**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**SB1 & Flip one "Hydro Dragonmaster, Oceania" face down in from your G zone face-up: **When this card attacks the vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, for every card face up in your G zone, bind a card in your deck, then superior call up to two cards from your bind zone to RC, add +4000 to both.

* * *

**Gahanna Dragon Mage, Luci**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**GB2/Discard a card from your hand: **When this card is placed on GC, you may pay the cost, if you do, for every card face up in your bind zone, add 5000 to this card's shield.

* * *

**Azrith Titan of Volcanic Wrath, Vexsuvius**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

**Generation Descent - Stride Step - **[_Discard a card in your hand, then target three cards with different names face up in your G Zone, bind an identical copy of each targeted card face down in your G Zone face-up, then STRIDE this card on VC. The bound cards cannot be targeted by any skills or affect any skills.]_

**Auto/CB2: **When this card is placed on VC, superior call two cards from your drop zone to RC, then for every rear-guard you control, your opponent must retreat one rear-guard they control and discard a card from your hand, then add +5000 to all rear-guards you control.


	21. Dwight's Flaw

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dwight's Flaw**

"What a fight, that card Andrea busted out was incredibly powerful, now Team Trinovol has become the finalist team for Block A, it'll be up to us to win our next match and become the finalist team for Block B," Dwight said to himself as he sipped a soda that was in his hand. Now that the Block A finalist has been chosen, the fight to determine the finalist for Block B was only minutes away.

Dwight stopped sipping his soda and smiled. "This is going to be epic, I can't wait, I'm going to give it my-" he began, then suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he noticed someone in a pink hoodie, the hood covered their head, and they appeared to be in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dwight asked with concern as he walked over to the person, they then looked up at Dwight, and he saw that it was a girl with short brown hair. "Hey, I've seen you before, you're Gia Lennon, the leader of Team Birthscar. Are you alright, did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I didn't hurt myself, this happens quite often, I've sort of gotten used to it now," Gia replied.

"Gotten used to what exactly?" Dwight asked.

"My own body, there's a reason I decided to name my team Birthscar, it's because of these," Gia replied as she rolled back her sleeve, as she did, Dwight covered his mouth in shock, her skin was covered in what looked like burn marks.

"No way, what is that?" Dwight asked with surprise.

"They're my birth scars," Gia replied as she closed her eyes for a little while, then opened them again. "When I was born, I contracted an early disease that did this to the skin on my arms, it was never much of a problem as I was growing up, but recently, I've begun to feel a burning sensation in them, when my parents took me to the doctor, they said it was getting worse, but there was a medicine that could cure me,"

"So, why don't you just use it," Dwight said.

Gia sighed. "If only it was that easy, the medicine is extremely expensive, that's the reason I'm participating in the Titan Cup, to afford it. But, my team is going up against yours to decide who will be Block B's finalist team, if my team wins, I'll be one step closer to getting what I desire, and if I don't...I'd rather not think about it, well I'll be off, the game will begin in twenty minutes, good luck," she said as she rose up and walked away.

Dwight however, remained on the bench, he was deep in thought, what was he going to do, Gia really needed the prize money, her life was most likely depending on it, but, there was Nathan, Dante, and Sonia, they too needed the prize money, living in poverty wasn't easy and winning the money was their best chance to get back on their feet and begin a new life for themselves. Dwight was torn, he wasn't sure what to do, or who to side by, they both seemed to need it, but, who needed it more?.

"Hey, Dwight...Dwight...Earth to Dwight!" a voice exclaimed as Dwight snapped out of his thoughts to see Alistar standing in front of him.

"Hey Alistar, do you need something?" Dwight asked.

"I don't need anything, I'm looking for you, our fight is going to start in ten minutes," Alistar said as he tried to lift Dwight up. "C'mon, we have to go,"

"I...don't think I can," Dwight slowly said.

Alistar looked at him surprised. "Why not? What's up with you, you're usually a lot more optimistic, did something happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, something happened, and I don't know what to do about it, do you think that you can help me?" Dwight asked with a sad smile.

"I'll try, lay it on me," Alistar replied as Dwight explained what happened between him and Gia.

"You can't be serious!" Alistar replied. "You've never met this Gia girl before, and now you're not even sure if you want to win your fight!"

"She really needs it, you didn't see what I saw Alistar, those scars on her arm, she must've gone through a lot of suffering, I want to do what I can to end it," Dwight said.

"What about Nathan's suffering, along with the other two," Alistar said back to him. "Weren't you the one who told me that we were fighting for them?"

"That's what I'm confused about, they both need it, I want to help Nathan, as a fellow member of Team Starblade, but I couldn't live with myself if I left Gia in the predicament she's in, she's come so far, but if she loses, it's all over for her, I don't want that," Dwight said.

"I can't believe you right now," Alistar said as he grabbed the collar of Dwight's shirt and pulled his teammate's face close to his. "Now you listen to me, you're the one who told me that I shouldn't fight selfishly for myself, that I should fight for the sake of the team, I believed your words, it made me change who I was, so I will not allow you to go into that fight half-heartedly for the sake of a person you hardly know!"

Dwight slowly freed himself from Alistar's grip and looked at him intently. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, just because I don't know her doesn't mean I can't help her, I understand that to you, it might not mean much, but it does to me, through this, I can repay my debt to him,"

Alistar raised a brow. "_Him_, who him, and what did _he_ do?" he asked.

"We didn't meet too long ago, but I'll never forget him, and what he did for me," Dwight began.

**[Flashback]**

**Two Years Ago. Trenton, New Jersey**

"_Hey mom, I'm heading out," a fourteen-year-old Dwight said as he was about to exit his house._

"_Where are you off to," his mother said as she pointed out the window. "It's nighttime, where could you possibly go at this time?"_

"_I'm going to stop by the corner store quickly," Dwight replied._

"_Oh no, you're not, you can go there tomorrow," his mother quickly said. "If you have to go, you can go with your father,"_

_Dwight smiled. "C'mon mom, I'm fourteen years old now, I'm old enough to go by myself, please, I promise I won't get into any trouble," he said._

_His mother sighed. "Fine, you have a point, you are getting older, but be back in fifteen minutes," she said._

"_I will, bye mom, see you later," Dwight said as he exited his house and ran over to the corner store. "I better hurry and make it back so mom won't worry-" he began as he bumped into someone, it was a tall guy wearing all black, standing next to him were two other guys wearing similar clothing._

"_Watch it, kid," the man said with a dangerous glare._

_Dwight merely smiled. "Sorry mister, I didn't see you there, those clothes make you almost invisible," he said as he kept running to the corner store, after getting what he wanted, he left and began running back home._

"_That went just fine, after this, mom will trust me a lot more, she won't have to worry about me anymore," Dwight thought to himself as he kept running. Once he was almost halfway to his house, he slowed down his pace and began walking while panting, he then took out his phone._

"_Not bad, I've only been gone for eight minutes, I'm pretty-" he began as he bumped into someone._

"_Oh sorry, I didn't see you-" he said as he looked up and saw it was the same three guys from before, they then surrounded the teenager in a circle._

"_So, you thought you could just bump into me, insult what I'm wearing, then just run away. Nah man, you're crazy if you think we're going to let that slide," the man in the center said._

"_Excuse me, I'm confused," Dwight said._

"_Get him!" one guy said as they all jumped on Dwight._

"_Help! Somebody help me!" Dwight screamed, but as he looked around, he didn't see anyone around. The men proceeded to beat him senseless, even after he dropped to the ground, their attacks did not cease, they took his phone, his pocket money, and the thing he bought._

"_That will teach you," one of them said as he looked to the pile of bushes next to him. "Hey guys, let's put him here, nobody can see him here,"_

"_Good idea," another nodded as they carried Dwight's body and threw him into the bushes and walked away._

"_Please, somebody help me," Dwight weakly said from behind the bushes._

_Soon, after about five minutes people began walking around the street again, a couple passed by the bushes where Dwight laid._

"_I have to let them know that I'm here," Dwight thought as he tried to call for help, but the only sound that escaped his mouth was a moan._

"_Did you hear that?" the woman asked as her boyfriend nodded._

"_Yeah, I heard something," the boyfriend said as Dwight moaned again. "It's coming from the bushes, maybe it's some drunk guy, let's get out of here!" he exclaimed as they ran away._

"_No, come back, please," Dwight said weakly as he felt his eyes get heavy. "This can't be it, this can't be how I die, I just have to wait until morning, or maybe mom and dad will come looking for me, but I don't think I'll last till morning," he thought as tears ran down his face. "Mom, dad, somebody, help me!"_

"_Is someone over there?" a gentle voice asked himself aloud as Dwight weakly turned his head to see a man standing right by the bush._

_Dwight moaned as loud as he could as the man drew closer. "Someone is there, are they okay?" he said as he looked over the bush and saw Dwight on the ground. "Oh my gosh, it's a kid!" he exclaimed. "Hey there buddy, are your injuries bad?"_

_Filled with a sudden yet low burst of energy, Dwight attempted to speak. "I got jumped, the bruises are pretty bad though, some of them are bleeding," he weakly replied._

"_I'm going to call an ambulance, do you know you're parent's number?" he asked as Dwight nodded, the man then knelt down. "You don't have to worry anymore, help is on the way,"_

_The warm smile the man gave made Dwight feel safe, as if he was being warmly embraced by a motherly figure. "I'm...Dwight,"_

"_It's good to meet you, Dwight, I'm Joe," he said back._

_A few minutes passed, then the ambulance car arrived and brung Dwight and Joe off to the emergency room. After bringing Dwight into a medical room to be treated, his parents burst into the hallway where Joe was sitting._

"_Are you Mr. and Mrs. Lansing?" Joe asked as the two nodded._

"_How is he, was he hurt badly?" Mr. Lansing asked as the doctor walked out of the room, the two then walked to him. "Is he going to be okay?" they asked._

_The doctor gave them a warm smile. "He's going to be alright, the bruises he got are bad, but nothing serious, he just needs some rest, he should be out tomorrow morning,"_

"_Oh that's great," Mr. Lansing said as he sighed with relief. "Can we see him?"_

"_Yes you can, he actually wanted me to see if you were here so you could see him," the doctor replied as he opened the door and the four of them entered the room where Dwight laid on his bed, as he saw them enter, he smiled._

"_Mom, dad!" Dwight exclaimed as his parents ran to him and hugged him._

"_My baby boy, you're alright, when I got a call that you were in the emergency room, I thought I'd never see your smile again," Mrs. Lansing cried with joy._

"_I was really scared too, but then Joe came and helped me, if it weren't for him, I'm not sure what would happen to me," Dwight said._

_His parents then walked up to Joe. "Thank you so much, how can we ever repay you for this?" Mrs. Lansing said to him._

"_You're welcome, but I don't need anything," Joe replied._

"_Nonsense, you helped our son when you didn't even know him, you didn't know where he was from or what he might've done prior to when you found him, but still, you helped him, we have to give you something for this," Mr. Lansing insisted._

"_You don't have to give me something, in fact, I'll give you something," Joe said as he walked to Dwight. "Dwight, to repay me for what I did, I merely want you to do me this one favor,"_

"_And that is?" Dwight asked._

"_Promise me that when you get better, you'll help someone in trouble or despair, be their hope and their aid, just as I was to you, can you do that for me?" Joe asked._

_Dwight smiled. "Yes, I can do that,"_

**[End Flashback]**

"That's what happened to you, it sounds a lot like what happened to me," Alistar said. "It seems the both of us have a knack for getting our asses kicked by a group of guys,"

"You're missing the point Alistar, Joe saved me, he didn't know me, but he still helped me," Dwight said. "I promised to be someone's hope and aid, to save them from trouble and despair, and Gia is the one who needs saving,"

"I understand, but how do you plan to help her anyway?" Alistar asked.

"Not sure, what if we give her a portion of our prize money, but, there is a chance that she might need all of it," Dwight said as he stroked his chin.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea, but if you think you can find a way to help her, I won't get in your way," Alistar said.

"Thanks a lot, Alistar," Dwight said as he rose from his seat. "C'mon, let's get going, we have a match to play,"

The two hurried over to meet up with Nathan, they then along with the other team entered the arena, the stadium greeted them with loud applause, after seeing the epic clash that was the previous fight, they were hungry for more.

"Go Team Starblade!" Dante and Sonia loudly exclaimed.

Kristi smiled. "They're really pumped, a lot more than usual," she said.

Anthony nodded. "Can you blame them, their brother's team is only one win away from going to the Interblock semi-finals,"

"Good to see that your excitement hasn't faded folks, we'll now begin the fight for Block B, one the left side, we have a team with no defeats under their name, led by the wielder of the Astral Villainy clan, please welcome Team Starblade!" Joshua exclaimed. "And facing them will be Team Birthscar, who will be our first cardfighters!"

"This is it guys, once we win this, we'll be representing Block B, this will be awesome, let's give it our all," Nathan said as he looked to his teammates, but something was wrong, the two of them appeared to be deep in thought, like they didn't even hear him. The blue-haired teen wasn't sure what was going on with his teammates, but he decided to leave them to their thoughts. "Don't worry guys, I'll take the first game, just be ready after I win," he said as he walked to the stadium.

"This is quite a surprise, until now, either Dwight or Alistar would go first, but this time, Nathan seems to be the first fighter for Team Starblade," Denton stated. "And his opponent has come to meet him, from Team Birthscar, we have Amelia Beagle!"

"I wasn't planning on going first, but my teammates appear to be thinking about something else right now," Nathan said.

"That's alright, I was actually looking for a chance to beat a user of one of the new clans," Amelia said.

Nathan smirked. "Dream on, I'm way too strong for you,"

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" Nathan exclaimed.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Witch of Banquets, Lir!" Amelia exclaimed.

**Witch of Banquets, Lir**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"_I don't know what's up with the two of you, but don't worry, I'm going to win this fight!" _Nathan thought.

* * *

"Alright, let's go, attack your vanguard with Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross, with the skill of Tigaross, send three rear-guards to the soul, then call them to the back row, they gain 10000 power and can attack from the back row!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I don't guard, damage check, yes, I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, power to my vanguard, Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Let's see if you can survive this, Isabel attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+10000=21000)**

"I guard!"

"Let's see if you can stop this, Nova Surge Wyvern attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add an additional 5000 power!"

**(10000+10000+5000=25000)**

"No guard, damage check, no trigger," Amelia sighed as she put the card in her damage zone, marking her sixth point.

"Nathan has done it, he beat Amelia and put his team in the lead, all they need is one more victory, can they do it?!" Joshua exclaimed.

Nathan walked back to his booth, when he got there, his teammates still appeared to be in a state of thought. "Guys!" he exclaimed as his teammates snapped out of their thoughts.

"Nathan, you won your fight already?" Dwight asked.

"That's right, which one of you is going next?" Nathan asked back.

Dwight stood up. "I'll take this one, I'll do my best and win," he said as he walked to the stadium.

Nathan sat down where Dwight was and looked over to Alistar. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you and Dwight thinking about, it was like you didn't notice I was around, is something the matter?" he asked.

"I guess I should tell you, you are the leader of this team," Alistar sighed as he explained to Nathan what happened with him and Dwight.

"The second fighter for Team Starblade has advanced, we have Dwight Lansing!" Joshua exclaimed. "As for his opponent, from Team Birthscar, we have their leader, Gia Lennon!"

Dwight's eyes slightly widened as he saw his opponent. "Gia," he said quietly.

"Hey Dwight, I didn't think I'd be fighting you, good luck-" Gia began but stopped as she held her arm and winced in pain.

"Is your arm bothering you again?" Dwight asked.

Gia smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine, let's continue,"

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel!" Dwight exclaimed.

**Knight of Early Dawn, Coel**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise!" Gia exclaimed.

**Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"So, you use Royal Paladin, more specifically the Jewel Knight subclan, interesting. I got the first move," Dwight said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Dwight(5), Gia(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus!"

**Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Coel moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Gia**

**[****R****] [Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Dwight(5), Gia(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Regret Jewel Knight, Urien!"

**Regret Jewel Knight, Urien**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Heloise moves down, I call Jewel Knight, Prizmy, go Prizmy, tear his vanguard to pieces!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Heloise, Urien attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard that one,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Teaching Knight, Hudon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(1), Gia(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Gia**

**[****Jewel Knight, Prizmy (2)****] [Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Dwight(4), Gia(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Knight of Dawnlight, Jago!"

**Knight of Dawnlight, Jago**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

"I call Knight of Daylight, Kinarius, I'm counting on you Kinarius, attack Prizmy!"

**(9000)**

"Don't think so, I guard,"

"Alright, with a boost from Coel, Jago attacks your vanguard at full force!"

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus(G2)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(1), Gia(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Daylight, Kinarius (2)****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Gia**

**[****Jewel Knight, Prizmy (2)****] [Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Dwight(4), Gia(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen!"

**Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

"I call Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda and Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie to rear guard, Tilda and Prizmy exchange places, Shellie attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Shellie, since I control at least three other Jewel Knight rear-guards, add 3000 power to her!"

**(7000+3000=10000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Heloise, Olwen attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Olwen, since I have more rear-guards than you do, add 3000 power to him, then with the skill of Heloise when she boosts, if I have at least three other Jewel Knight rear-guards, add 3000 power to Olwen!"

**(8000+3000+5000+3000=19000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw Trigger)]**

"Perfect, draw, the power goes to Tilda!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore(G2)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(2), Gia(1)]**

"With a boost from Prizmy, Tilda attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000+5000=21000)**

"I don't guard that one either, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion(G2)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(3), Gia(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Daylight, Kinarius (2)****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Gia**

**[****Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (2)****] [Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (1)] [****Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (3)****]**

**[****Jewel Knight, Prizmy (2)****] [Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Dwight(3), Gia(4)]**

"Stand and draw," Dwight said. "_I can't let myself get distracted, I have to win this, once we win the tournament, maybe we can work something out, there has to be a way both sides can benefit, there just has to be!"_

"You're joking right, Gia asked Dwight to lose his match!" Nathan exclaimed.

Alistar shook his head. "No, she didn't ask him to lose, she said that if she loses, she'll be in a bad situation, I guess in Dwight's mind, the way to solve the problem would either be to lose or to work something out with Gia after we win," he clarified.

"So, the reason he wants to help her so bad is because someone saved him after he got jumped by a group of guys?" Nathan asked. "Dwight never told me, even when we used to hang out at school, so why would he tell you?"

"Most likely because the situation required him to explain it to me," Alistar replied. "I just hope he knows what he's doing,"

"I've got to do what I can to take the lead," Dwight said. "Unsheath the blade of light, swordsman of the sun, and instill judgment on my enemies! Ride! Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit!"

**Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Knight of Dawnlight, Jago, and Scarface Lion, with a boost from Scarface, Jago attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000+4000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Coel, Gurguit attacks the vanguard, I now use the skill of Scarface, send it to the soul, draw, add 5000 power to Gurguit!"

**(11000+5000+5000=21000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Kinarius!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Flame of Victory (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, the power to Kinarius, they critical stays with me!"

"Tch, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Calling Jewel Knight, Christine(G1)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(3), Gia(3)]**

"You're up Kinarius, attack the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal Trigger)]**

"Nice timing, I recover one damage, power to Olwen!"

**Damage: [Dwight(3), Gia(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Daylight, Kinarius (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Gia**

**[****Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (2)****] [Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (1)] [****Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (3)****]**

**[****Jewel Knight, Prizmy (2)****] [Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Dwight(5), Gia(3)]**

"Stand and draw, prepare to see the true power of the Jewel Knights, Dwight," Gia said as she raised a card in the air. "Knight who wields the jeweled blade, cut down our foes for the sake of my desire! I ride! Slashing Jewel Knight, Patricia!"

**Slashing Jewel Knight, Patricia**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Dwight's eyes widened as he saw the swordswoman appear, she had long blue hair, was clad in violet and turquoise armor, and in her hand was a broadsword embroidered with many colorful jewels that glittered in the light.

"I use the skill of Tilda when a grade 3 Jewel Knight is placed on the vanguard circle, superior call a grade 1 or less card from my deck to rear-guard, I superior call Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline to rear-guard, with the skill of Cymbeline, since I have three or more Jewel Knight rear-guards, he rests and I can add 10000 power to a Jewel Knight unit, I choose Shellie, then I use Patricia's skill, I countercharge and soulcharge," Gia explained.

"Not bad, with only one ride, you were able to use three different skills, nice synergy," Dwight stated.

"Thanks, but it doesn't end with that, I'm going to liberate the generation zone," Gia said. "Generation Stride! Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline!"

**Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill of Patricia, superior call Regret Jewel Knight, Urien to rear-guard, add 2000 power to Urien, then if I have three or more Jewel Knight rear-guards, draw," Gia said. "Now I use the skill of Evangeline, since I have three or more Jewel Knight rear-guards, add 3000 power to all units for every Evangeline face up in the G Zone, which is currently one, with a boost from Prizmy, Tilda attacks the vanguard!"

**(12000+10000=22000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"You're not the only one with good timing, Coel stands, the power to Gurguit!"

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Gia(3)]**

"With a boost from Heloise, Evangeline attacks the vanguard, skill of Heloise, add 3000 power to Evangeline!"

**(29000+8000+3000=40000)**

"Holy Mage, Irena, quintet wall!" Dwight exclaimed as Gurguit's power rose to 41000. "I then use the skill of Irena, I discard one card from my hand, then I send Irena back to my hand, in exchange, the top card of my deck goes to the guardian circle," Dwight looked at the top card and grinned. "Nice, Knight of Autumn Light, Regan, add 5000 to her shield!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Slashing Jewel Knight, Patricia(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Flash Jewel Knight, Iseult(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Shellie, I'm counting on you, with a boost from Urien, Shellie attacks the vanguard, with Shellie's skill, add 3000 power, then with Urien's skill, counterblast and add 1000 power to him!"

**(10000+3000+10000+13000=36000)**

"Generation Guard! Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare!"

**Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"Skill of Sleimy Flare, send Jago to the bottom of the deck, then look at the top five cards of the deck, select two cards of different grades as guardians!" Dwight explained as the total shield amounted to 25000.

"Alright, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Daylight, Kinarius (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Gia**

**[****Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (2)****] [Slashing Jewel Knight, Patricia (1)] [****Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (3)****]**

**[****Jewel Knight, Prizmy (2)****][Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)][****Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Dwight(3), Gia(7)]**

"Stand and draw, I was able to go through that turn without increasing my damage count," Dwight said. "Liberating the generation zone! Generation Stride! Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit!"

**Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top four cards of my deck, superior call Bullrgal, since Bullrgal has Unite, superior call the top card of my deck in a rested state, I superior call Dexxgal, with Dexxgal's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, superior call Falcon Knight of the Azure to Dexxgal's circle, Dexxgal retreats, add 2000 power to Falcon Knight, with the skill of Falcon Knight, add 2000 power to Bullrgal,"

"That was a pretty good move," Gia said, but Dwight didn't respond, as if he wasn't listening.

"_If I tell Nathan about Gia's problem, maybe he'll want to help too," _Dwight thought. "Kinarius attacks Tilda, with his Unite, add 4000 power!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Falcon Knight, Bullrgal attacks the vanguard, with Unite, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+2000+5000+4000+2000=22000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Jewel Knight, Prizmy(G1)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Gia(4)]**

"With a boost from Coel, Gurguit attacks the vanguard, I use the skill of Gurguit!" Dwight exclaimed. "Look at the top seven cards of the deck, superior call Holy Mage, Pwyll, then with the other skill of Gurguit, add 2000 power to all units!"

**(28000+7000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Iseult!"

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to Falcon Knight!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Knight of Insolation, Carinus(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Scarface Lion (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, all effects go to Pwyll, with a boost from Falcon Knight, Pwyll attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Pwyll, look at the top three cards of the deck, superior call Teaching Knight, Hudon!"

**(9000+2000+5000+4000+2000+5000+2000=29000)**

"I guard with three cards from my hand!"

"Hudon now attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+2000=13000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Jewel Knight, Tranmy(G2)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Gia(5)]**

"I end my turn," Dwight said. "_Thinking of a way to help everyone is hard, no matter what idea I come up with, it never seems to work, for now I should focus on the cardfight,"_

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Teaching Knight, Hudon(2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****Holy Mage, Pwyll (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****Falcon Knight of the Azure (3)****]**

**Gia**

**[****Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (2)****] [Slashing Jewel Knight, Patricia (1)] [****Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (3)****]**

**[****Jewel Knight, Prizmy (2)****][Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (1)][****Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Dwight(5), Gia(1)]**

"Stand and draw, hey Dwight," Gia said. "I think you made a mistake,"

Dwight was surprised. "Mistake? What could I've possibly missed-" Dwight began as he looked over his board and saw what he did.

"Dwight actually made two mistakes during that turn," Nathan noted. "First, he used Gurguit's skill too late, if he used it before beginning his battle phase, Kinarius would have enough power to force Gia to use a 10000 shield or lose Tilda, then there's Hudon, when its attack on the vanguard is successful, you can look at the top four cards of his deck and superior call a card with an additional 3000 power added,"

Alistar nodded. "With that attack, he could've forced Gia to use up her last hand card or intercept with Tilda, the Jewel Knights of Royal Paladin are dependent on the specific number of Jewel Knight rear-guards, if she did intercept, that would be better in the long run," he added.

"Is something the matter Dwight, you've appeared to be quite distracted during this cardfight, is something on your mind?" Gia asked.

"I was," Dwight scratched his head in an innocent, yet guilty manner. "Sorry about that, it's just that ever since you told me about your problem, I've been thinking of a way to solve it in a way where everyone can be happy,"

Gia listened to what Dwight had said, she looked at her hand, she looked at her board, then back to her brown-haired opponent, and what she did next surprised Dwight, it even sent a minor chill down the teen's spine.

She grinned, not a happy, innocent grin, but a deranged, sinister one.

"Is that what you were so distracted on, little ol me, wow, how, ridiculous," she laughed, her previous words were hardly audible to the audience.

Dwight drew a confused look. "Excuse me, did I miss something?"

"You honestly thought that I had a real disease, you're pretty gullible, but on the other hand, I was sort of counting on it," Gia said.

"What are you talking about, explain?" Dwight asked.

"It's actually quite simple," Gia said as she rolled back her sleeve, revealing the scars, she then rubbed her arm with her other hand and the scars began to fade. "They're not real, my teammates are great artists, they painted this thing on my arm, and it looks so real too,"

"But...why? What reason would you have to lie?"

"That part is a bit harder, once people of the opposing team see my 'scars' and why I want to win, they feel like it's their duty to help me, that causes them to not focus on their fights which lead to my victory, it's risky, but it's quite effective when used on the right people," Gia explained as a sinister grin creased her face.

"You mean to say this isn't your first attempt?" Dwight asked.

"Of course not, I've been doing this since the beginning of the tournament, sometimes it worked, other times not, but either way, I'm quite confident in my cardfighting skills, but seeing the look of defeat on a person's face after they lose a half-hearted fight brings me absolute joy," Gia replied.

"This is not happening," Nathan said as he heard Gia's revelation, he looked over to the booth of her team and saw the same sinister look on the faces of her teammates. "She's lucky nobody else heard it, or they'd be dragged off the stadium, but we heard, let's go tell Joshua and Denton and get their sorry asses disqualified,"

Nathan was about to leave, but Alistar blocked his path. "That's not going to help us,"

"What do you mean, she tricked Dwight, she took advantage of his helpful nature, not to mention all the other fighters she fooled, are you honestly trying to stop me," Nathan said with anger and frustration.

"I know how you feel, but we have to consider something," Alistar said quite calmly. "While it's true that what Gia did was underhanded, it was Dwight's decision to let himself get sidetracked. Gia said that were some people she told who still fought how they usually would, meaning that her tactic only works on people who let the thought of her ponder in their mind, while I don't condone her actions, technically, she didn't do anything illegal according to the tournament rules,"

"That's bullshit, there has to be something we can do," Nathan said as he sat down and impatiently tapped his feet.

"The only thing we can do is win this match," Alistar said as he turned to where Dwight. "But only if _he_ can win this match,"

Dwight looked stunned. He had let himself get fooled, he believed that he was doing his best to help someone in need, to be their hope, but that had turned to not be the case. He thought back to the incident two years ago, and how Joe had selflessly saved him, he didn't want to believe that what Gia said was true, but the evidence didn't lie.

"Well, I'm sorry but, this match is already over, and I've won it, I'm going to liberate the generation zone," Gia said. "It's time for you to make a reappearance! Generation Stride! Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline!"

**Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, but I do use the skill of Evangeline, add 3000 power to all Jewel Knight units for every Evangeline face up in my G zone, I have three of them face up, so that's a whopping 9000 power to all units!"

"I'm not sure if Dwight can stop her attacks," Nathan said, beginning to calm down.

"With a boost from Urien, Shellie attacks your vanguard, with Shellie's skill, add 3000 power, with Urien's skill, add 1000 power!"

**(16000+16000+3000+1000=36000)**

"I don't guard, damage check," Dwight said quietly.

**[Damage Check - Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit(G3)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(5), Gia(5)]**

"With a boost from Prizmy, Tilda attacks the vanguard!"

**(18000+16000=34000)**

"I use Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit's Unite, now all rear-guards can intercept, even from the back row, intercept with Coel, guard with two additional cards!"

"Let's see if you can survive this one, with a boost from Heloise, Evangeline attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Heloise, add 3000 power!"

**(35000+14000+3000=52000)**

Dwight looked at his hand, even with his rear-guards intercepting, he could only bring Gurguit to 46000 power. "No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Evangeline!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius(G2)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(6), Gia(5)]**

"The fight is over, Gia has defeated has defeated Dwight and saved her team from elimination, we're going to need a tie-breaker fight!" Joshua exclaimed.

Gia looked over to Dwight, the expression on his face showed sadness, but it also showed frustration and regret. "Ah, that's the look I like to see," Gia said as she and Dwight walked back to their respective booths, as Dwight entered, he said nothing to Nathan or Alistar, he just sat down with his head down.

"Dwight...is everything okay?" Nathan asked, but Dwight didn't respond.

Nathan got up and walked to where his teammate was, as he slowly put his hand on Dwight's shoulder, Dwight pulled away from him with the expression of silent anger, he raised up his head a little, but his eyes didn't meet with Nathan's. "Just leave me alone right now,"

"Dwight," Nathan said as he gave up and sat back down.

Alistar watched his young teammate, then stood up. "It seems that I'm our last hope, wish me luck," he said calmly, but as he walked to the stadium, a flame of anger burned within him, he was going to make sure to win this match.

"For our last match, from Team Starblade, we have Alistar Forg, and from Team Birthscar, we have Michael Rubino!" Joshua exclaimed. "The fate of both teams rest on these fighters, who will win!"

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!" Alistar exclaimed.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandhop**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Pedigree Knight, Tigresse!" Michael exclaimed.

**Pedigree Knight, Tigresse**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Hey Michael, I want to make one thing clear before this fight starts," Alistar said.

"And what might that be?" Michael asked.

The calm and collected look an Alistar's face disappeared and a look of anger replaced it. "I'm going to make your entire team pay for what your leader did to Dwight, by winning this!"

* * *

"We are now entering the ninth turn, Micheal has just finished his turn, he has forced Alistar to five damage while he is at four damage," Joshua explained.

**Turn 9: Hand[Alistar(3), Micheal(7)]**

"Stand and draw, this is the end of you, liberating the generation zone," Alistar said. "Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, add 4000 power to X-gallop, then I call Grandscout and Granddabot, prepare for my powerful combo, I use Grandscout's skill, double X-gallop's power, then for every X-gallop face up in my G zone, add 4000 power to my front, I have two, so add 8000 power to Granddabot, then add 1 drive to X-gallop,"

"That won't stop me," Michael said to him.

"Shut up already, with a boost from Grandscout, Granddabot attacks the vanguard, with Granddabot's Burst, add 10000 power!"

**(19000+10000+7000=36000)**

"I guard with three cards, then intercept with my front row rear-guards!"

"Next up is X-gallop, you're done!"

**(30000+30000=60000)**

"I'll be fine as long as you don't pull a critical trigger, no guard,"

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, quadruple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandfire(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"So, it seems that I've pulled a critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard!"

**[Drive Check #4 - Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper(G1)]**

"Dammit, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Abyss Summoner(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Greymyu(G2)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(5), Michael(6)]**

"And there you have it, everyone, Alistar Forg of Team Starblade has defeated Michael Rubino and now Team Starblade will represent Block B in the Interblock semi-finals!" Joshua exclaimed.

Alistar walked back to his booth, Nathan walked up and congratulated him, but Dwight still appeared to be how he was before, he then walked over to Dwight.

"Hey Dwight, pick your head up, I have something to tell you," he said, Dwight slowly lifted his head, but the look on his face showed little interest. "In this world, there are people you can trust and put your faith in, and there are those you can't, let what happened today serve as reminder of this, if you blindly put your trust in someone or believe what they do or say, betrayal will always follow, remember that, now let's go, the semi-finals for Block C will be starting soon," he said as he began walking out, Nathan right behind him.

Dwight slowly got up and began walking out, once he exited the stadium, tears began to roll down his face, not the tears of sadness, but that of joy. "_Thank you, Alistar,"_

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Slashing Jewel Knight, Patricia**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto: **When this card is placed on VC, if you control two or more "Jewel Knight" rear-guards, you may CC and SC.

**Auto/CB1: **When a unit G STRIDE on this card, you may pay the cost, if you do, superior call one card with "Jewel Knight" in its card name to RC, add +2000 power to it, then if you control three or more "Jewel Knight" rear-guards, draw.


	22. Trinovol vs Prodigy

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Trinovol vs Prodigy**

**Hey there, readers, I'm doing it again, another daily chapter posting for the week since the Titan Cup U.S Representative Tournament is reaching its final fights, here's day 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can believe we've made it this far you two, we're now the finalist team for Block A," Joel said excitedly to his two teammates as they sat in their hotel room, looking over their decks.

"You're right, all we have to do is beat whatever team we're fighting and we'll be off to the finals," Leroy said. "And then we'll win the finals too,"

"But I wonder what team we will be fighting?" Andrea openly asked as the other two nodded.

"Hey guys, are you ready back there?" Kristi asked through the door.

"We've been ready for a long time, we were practically waiting for you," Leroy said as the three of them walked out.

"Very funny, brother," Kristi rolled her eyes.

"Now now Kristi," Anthony said as the door opened and Dwight walked out.

"Hey there, congrats on becoming the finalist team for Block A," he said.

"Thanks, and the same to you for becoming the finalist team for Block B," Andrea said.

The other two members of Team Starblade soon walked out, Dante and Sonia came out right behind them. "Good morning everyone, I'm heading down to breakfast," Nathan said as he and his siblings walked to the elevator.

"He's got the right idea, let's go eat something, then we'll head over to the stadium," Anthony said as they all went downstairs and had breakfast, thirty minutes later, they drove off to the stadium. Once they arrived, the two teams entered the participant's room.

"Are you guys excited, the winners of today's fights will move on to the finals," Joel said.

"I know that our team will make it, the only question is, can yours," Alistar said as he shot a quick glare at the other team.

The door to the arena opened, the two teams entered slowly as they were suddenly met with the cheers of the audience, they walked to the center of the arena, from the other side, two teams walked to the center as well, they each stood at a corner of the center area as Joshua and Denton walked up as well.

"Are you ready everyone!" Joshua and Denton exclaimed in unison as the crowd cheered loudly in response.

"The day to the finals is drawing closer, but first, these four teams must duke it out here in the Interblock semi-finals, now let's welcome our teams," Denton said as he turned to the four teams. "Representing Block D, we have Team Prodigy! Representing Block C, we have Team Zenith! Representing Block B, we have Team Starblade! And finally, representing Block A, we have Team Trinovol!"

"Here's how the order will go," Joshua began as a screen above the arena showed the names of the four teams. "The first battle will be Team Trinovol against Team Prodigy, after the battle, Team Starblade will fight Team Zenith!"

The members of the fighting teams walked over to their separate booths. "So, who are we sending in first?" Joel asked.

"I'll go first," Leroy said as he stood up. "Just watch me, I'll pave the way for one of you," he said as he walked to the stadium.

In the booth, Andrea turned to Joel. "So, are you nervous?" she asked.

"Nervous, why would I be?" he asked back.

"We're fighting your brother's team," she reminded him.

"I'm not too worried about it, at least not right now," Joel responded as he looked at the arena and smiled. "For now, let's be there for Leroy,"

"Our first fighters have advanced," Joshua said. "From Team Trinovol, we have their leader, Leroy Thompson, fighting Leroy, from Team Prodigy, we have April Connor!"

"Leroy Thompson, your team has done quite well in this tournament, but that will end today," April said.

"Your team has done pretty well too, but, you're not winning," Leroy said.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Gifted Bear!" April exclaimed.

**Gifted Bear**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"I got the first move," Leroy said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), April(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan!"

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Ton moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**April**

**[****R****] [Gifted Bear (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), April(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo!"

**Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Gifted Bear moves back, I call Reader Pig, I then use the skill of Gifted Bear, it rests and I reveal Honorary Professor, Chatsauvage in my hand, then I search for Honorary Professor, Chatnoir, add it to my hand, and discard a card from my hand,"

"You were able to get the grade 3 you wanted to your hand on your turn," Leroy said.

"Now Reader Pig attacks your vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Mikesaburo attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Trickle British(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), April(0)]**

"I end my turn, Gifted Bear retires,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**April**

**[****Reader Pig (2)****] [Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), April(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray, alright Gray, attack Reader Pig!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Adam attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dragon Sorceress, Fana(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Field Glass Otter(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), April(1)]**

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray (2)****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**April**

**[****Reader Pig (2)****] [Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(4), April(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Trickle British!"

**Trickle British**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Reader Pig moves down, I call Anchor Rabbit, with a boost from Reader Pig, Anchor Rabbit attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+7000=15000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Gray, with Gray's skill, I can draw two cards,"

"Now Trickle British attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"Oh no you don't, guard!"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Castanet Donkey (Draw Trigger)]**

"Damn, this won't be strong enough, I draw, the power to my vanguard," April said. "I guess I have to end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**April**

**[****Anchor Rabbit (2)****] [Trickle British (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Reader Pig (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(4), April(5)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready for this," Leroy said as he raised a card in the air. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! Ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Fervent Dragon, Fervent attacks Anchor Rabbit, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard, Anchor Rabbit retires,"

"With a boost from Ton, Ken attacks your vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(11000+9000=20000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Guard Wizard, Edward(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Ken!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dictionary Goat (Heal Trigger)]**

"Nice, I recover one damage, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Leroy(1), April(1)]**

"My turn ends there,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**April**

**[****R****] [Trickle British (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Reader Pig (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(6), April(5)]**

"Stand and draw, we're absolutely even in damage, but that will change now," April said as she raised a card in the air. "Great being of wisdom, show all who oppose you the might of your teachings! I ride! Honorary Professor, Chatnoir!"

**Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," April said. "Generation Stride! Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug!"

**Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I call Bootcamp Cymric, Adorable Balinese, and Honorary Professor, Chatsauvage, with the skill of Cymric, add 4000 power to it, but it must retire at the end of the turn, with a boost from Reader Pig, Cymric attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+7000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"Cath Palug attacks the vanguard, go, get him!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Treatise Panther(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Ruler Chameleon (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, the power to Chatsauvage, critical to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Warlock Dragon, Zanweh(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), April(1)]**

"With a boost from Balinese, Chatsauvage attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Cath Palug, add 4000 power to Chatsauvage!"

**(16000+7000+4000=27000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), April(1)]**

"I end my turn, due to the skill of Cath Palug, Chatsauvage retreats, then I draw, due to Cymric's skill, it retreats as well,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**April**

**[****R****] [Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Reader Pig (2)****] [R] [****Adorable Balinese (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(5), April(5)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," Leroy said. "Mage who controls two elements, let them merge to reside in your soul! Generation Stride! Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin!"

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, superior call Polarity Hex Dragon, and Warlock Dragon, Zanweh, add 3000 power to them both, now I use Zanweh's skill, look at the top two cards of the deck, retreat all rear-guards you control that are of the shown grades," Leroy explained.

April gasped. "What?!"

"Relax, there's a chance I won't pull the right grade," Leroy said as he checked the top two cards, one being a grade 0, the other a grade 1, he then smiled. "But, I kinda did, your remaining rear-guards are grade 1 units, so they both retire. Then with the skill of Polarity Hex, I countercharge two cards,"

April sucked her teeth as her remaining rear-guards were forced to retire, Leroy continued on with his turn. "Fervent attacks the vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Marvin attacks the vanguard, Ton's skill, add 4000 power, then I'll use Marvin's skill! I superior call Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam, and Fervent Dragon, add 2000 power to both, the Fervent that was there retreats,"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"I don't guard,"

"_She's not guarding, but she pulled a complete guard in her triple drive," _Leroy thought. "Alright then, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Firestorm Mage, Allan(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power to Adam!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, the power to Zanweh, critical to Marvin!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Adorable Balinese(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Go Home Toad(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), April(3)]**

"With a boost from Polarity Hex, Zanweh attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000+3000+5000+6000+3000=27000)**

"I don't guard that one either, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), April(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Fervent, Adam attacks your vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power, with Adam's skill, add another 5000 power!"

**(11000+5000+5000+9000+5000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Shell Master!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****Warlock Dragon, Zanweh (3)****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Polarity Hex Dragon (3)****]**

**April**

**[****R****] [Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(8), April(3)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time to show you my finisher," April said as she dropped a card from her hand. "This card has never let me down, prepare for defeat! Generation Stride! Super Honorary Professor, Meilleur Chatnoir!"

**Super Honorary Professor, Meilleur Chatnoir**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I call Treatise Panther, Trickle British, and Coiling Duckbill, with the skill of Coiling Duckbill, I can select one of my rear-guards and it can obtain a skill to let me draw when it's retired, I select Treatise Panther, now Meilleur Chatnoir attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Edward!"

"Alright, triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Castanet Donkey (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Trickle British!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Gifted Bear(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Ruler Chameleon (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects go to Trickle British!" April exclaimed as she grinned.

This action surprised Leroy. "Why do you look so happy, your vanguard's attack was unsuccessful, and I can deal with the other two quite easily," he said.

"You're about to see right now, I use Meilleur Chatnoir's skill!" April exclaimed. "I counterblast and discard three cards from my hand, then Meilleur Chatnoir goes back to my G zone, I can then select an Honorary Professor from my hand and superior ride it, and thanks to my draw trigger, I have it, now come out and lead me to victory, Honorary Professor Chatnoir, superior persona break ride!"

**Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"And not just that, I limit break, add 10000 power to Chatnoir and 4000 power to Coiling Duckbill and it obtains the skill to retire so I can draw, with the skill of Meilleur Chatnoir, add 4000 power to all rear-guards and have them retire at the end of the turn, then with Trickle British's skill, add 4000 power to him!"

"_So that's why she let herself get to four damage, so she could use her limit break, and now, her vanguard is standing!" _Leroy realized.

"Now, Chatnoir attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 2000 power!"

**(11000+10000+2000=23000)**

"I use the skill of Ken, three cards of different grades go to the bottom of my deck, then I look at the top five cards of my deck and send two cards of different grades to the guardian circle," Leroy said as he placed a grade 0 and a grade 2. "I then guard with a card from my hand,"

"Twin drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Reader Pig(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dictionary Goat (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Trickle British!"

"That Trickle British has accumulated a hell ton of power," Leroy mumbled to himself.

"Treatise Panther attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 4000 power to Trickle British and it obtains the skill to retire so I can draw!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), April(3)]**

"This will end it, with a boost from Coiling Duckbill, Trickle British attacks the vanguard!"

**(39000+15000=54000)**

"Generation Guard! Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika!"

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, add 10000 to the shield, then I guard with three more cards from my hand!"

"Shit, I end my turn, all my rear-guards retreat, with their skills, I draw three cards, then with the skill of Trickle British, add an Honorary Professor from my drop zone to my hand,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****Warlock Dragon, Zanweh (3)****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Polarity Hex Dragon (3)****]**

**April**

**[****R****] [Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(1), April(6)]**

"Stand and draw, this is where the game will end, I need to get the first win and pave the way for my team, liberating the generation zone," Leroy said. "Generation Stride! Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis!"

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I have a full board, so I won't use stride skill, instead I use Malfentis' skill, add 3000 power to the front row rear-guards and Polarity Hex, with a boost from Polarity Hex, Zanweh attacks your vanguard!"

**(13000+9000=22000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"With a boost from Fervent, Adam attacks the vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power to Fervent, with Adam's skill, add another 5000 power!"

**(14000+12000=26000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Protractor Orangutan (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, no cards stand, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), April(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Ton, Malfentis attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add an additional 4000 power!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"Generation Guard! Immortality Professor, Sankalpa!"

**Immortality Professor, Sankalpa**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill, add 4000 power to Chatnoir for every open rear-guard circle, since all of them are empty, add 20000 power!"

"There's no way my attack will get through, but I still have my triple drive," Leroy said.

April tensed up as he said that, she saw his match against Rylan and saw the destructive potential of Malfentis' second skill.

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Violent Mage, Barraba(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wandering Sorceress, Octana(G2)]**

"_He's pulled a grade 1 and 2, please don't pull a grade 3 or 0, please don't!" _April thought.

**[Drive Check #3 - Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon(G3)]**

"No!" April exclaimed.

"You mean yes, I use Malfentis' Generation Break 4, superior call them to rear-guard, now let's see what my second triple has in store,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects to Octana!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Warrior Apprentice, Ton(G0)]**

"Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row, with a boost from Barraba, Octana attacks the vanguard!"

**(13000+8000+4000=25000)**

April looked at her hand, she had a grade 1 and 2, the other card was a grade 3, she then sighed. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Trickle British(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Honorary Professor, Chatnoir(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), April(6)]**

"And there you have it, in the first match of the Interblock semi-finals, the winner, from Team Trinovol, Leroy Thompson!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Thank you for the match, April," Leroy said politely as he walked off to his booth.

"Nice work there, Leroy," Andrea said with a grin.

"Thanks, but it was close, Malfentis' skill is strong, but it's not guaranteed to work every single time," Leroy told her.

"All we need is one more win," Joel said as a serious look appeared on his face, he walked to the entrance of the booth. "I'll go up, the next fight has my name on it,"

"You sure about that, Joel?" Leroy asked.

Joel flashed a grin. "Yeah, I am, there's someone who I have to teach a lesson," he replied as he walked forward.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Warlock Dragon, Zanweh**

**Grade 3, Power: 10000**

**Auto/GB1/CB2: **When this card is placed on RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top two cards of your deck, your opponent must the retreat all rear-guards they control that are of the same grade as the shown cards.


	23. Battle of the Brothers

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Battle of the Brothers**

**Here's Day 2 everybody. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is it, the moment that you've been waiting for since the beginning of this tournament, don't waste it," Joel said quietly to himself as he walked up, then, he took a deep breath. "HEY TOMMY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Wow, what passion, it seems that Joel is challenging his little brother to a cardfight," Joshua said.

"Come and face me, it's about time I show you which one of us is the better fighter, here on the national stage," Joel continued.

From his booth, Tommy snickered as he walked out to meet Joel. "I accept your challenge, brother," he said. "You've never been able to beat me before, and now, it's time I put you in your place,"

"This battle is going to be epic!" Joshua exclaimed. "A clash between brothers, who will win this fight, will it be Joel, the wielder of the IgNoble clan, or Tommy, the young prodigy,"

Leroy watched as Joel and Tommy prepared. "Something doesn't feel right," he said to Andrea. "I feel like there's a tension between them, they're brothers, shouldn't they be a bit more...friendly,"

Andrea sighed. "It seems Joel never got around to telling you,"

Leroy drew a confused look. "Tell me what?"

"Something about Joel and his family, it might just surprise you," Andrea replied.

"You ready, Tommy?" Joel asked.

Tommy grinned. "Of course I am, I'm always ready to beat you,"

Just as the two brothers were about to begin, a loud unified voice was heard in the stands. "Go, Tommy!"

The two boys looked to where it was coming from and saw their parents were there, cheering for Tommy. And only Tommy.

Tommy showed a mocking grin to his older brother. "Well looky here, mom and dad are cheering for me, but what about you, don't they care about their precious Joel,"

"Whatever, let's get on with this fight," Joel said with an annoyed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings," Tommy laughed.

"I said let's get on with it!" he yelled.

"Alright then, I'll continue after the fight," he said.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" Joel exclaimed.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly!" Tommy exclaimed.

**Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two boys stood up their starting units, the Holo-Fight System activated and the area around them changed, soon they were standing in a vast and lush forest, and right beside them stood a beautiful building that looked like a school. Right beside the boys, their respective units materialized.

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Joel said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Joel(5), Tommy(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju!"

**Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Deren moves down, with Conju's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, add one to my hand, the rest go to the bottom of my deck, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Joel(6), Tommy(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Diligent Assistant, Minibelly!"

**Diligent Assistant, Minibelly**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Littlebelly moves down, I call Traveling Momonga, go Momonga, attack the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Littlebelly, Minibelly attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Binoculus Tiger(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Black Wing Messenger(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Tommy(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Traveling Momonga (2)****] [Diligent Assistant, Minibelly(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Joel(5), Tommy(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Lightless Blade Dragon!"

**Lightless Blade Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Damned Wings, Nimizu, your Momonga better watch out, because Nimizu is coming for it!"

**(8000)**

"I guard that,"

"With a boost from Deren, Lightless Blade attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all the effects go to Nimizu!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Monoculus Tiger(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Tommy(1)]**

"With the skill of Lightless Blade, draw and add 2000 power to Nimizu, now Nimizu attacks your vanguard!"

**(8000+5000+2000=15000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Anchor Rabbit(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(1), Tommy(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu (2)****] [Lightless Blade Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Traveling Momonga (2)****] [Diligent Assistant, Minibelly(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Joel(6), Tommy(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Problem Child, Graybelly!"

**Problem Child, Graybelly**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Binoculus Tiger, Binoculus attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Binoculus, add 4000 power to Momonga, but it has to retire at the end of my turn!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Littlebelly, Graybelly attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Label Pangolin(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sinful Bladesmaster, Chiren(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Tommy(2)]**

"Now Momonga attacks Nimizu!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard," Joel said. "_Not bad, I'm doing better than I thought I could, let's just hope that it stays that way," _he thought.

"You're joking right," Leroy said after Andrea explained Joel's situation with his family. "His parents neglect him, and Tommy belittles him because of it,"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she simply replied.

Leroy banged his fist on the bench. "Why didn't he tell me, doesn't he trust me?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

Andrea detected that anger and reacted accordingly. "It's not that he doesn't trust you, he didn't tell you because he felt it wasn't something you should worry about, the only reason I found out is because of that time he came to my house, he remembered something that happened to him in the past, then he started crying, he needed to tell me or else the situation would be awkward," she replied, hoping Leroy would understand.

"What do you mean something I shouldn't worry about, he literally started crying because of it, things that make you cry are big deals," Leroy said as he started to calm down. "All I'm saying is that he should've told me too, or at least tried to ask for help in an indirect way if he felt embarrassed about saying something,"

Andrea nodded in agreement. "I know, I also wished he told us, this isn't something he should face alone, so we have to support him, he needs us,"

Leroy smiled. "Yeah, you're right, we have to show him that we'll be there for him,"

"I end my turn, due to the skill of Binoculus, Momonga retires," Tommy said.

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu (2)****] [Lightless Blade Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Problem Child, Graybelly(1)] [****Binoculus Tiger (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Joel(4), Tommy(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm counting on you," Joel said as he chose a card from his hand and raised it into the air. "Jet black wings, it's time, descend and cloak the battlefield in endless shadows! I ride! Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!"

**Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"So that's your ace, Palandel, let's hope he's as strong as I hear," Tommy said.

"You bet he is, I call Ignoble Sorceress, Rachel, and Black Star Mage, Maka, with a boost from Maka, Rachel attacks Binoculus Tiger!"

**(9000+8000=17000)**

"I don't guard that one," Tommy said as Rachel struck down his rear-guard.

"That was a bad move, with Rachel's Dusk, when she destroys a rear-guard, I can send a card from my drop zone to my hand," Joel explained.

"Impressive, now carry on with your turn," Tommy said back to him.

"With a boost from Deren, Palandel takes flight and has his sights set on the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I'm not going to guard that one either, do your worst,"

"I'd be happy to, twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dusk Dragon, Umbra(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dark Cloak Dragon (Draw Trigger)]**

"Perfect, a draw trigger, I draw, the power will go to Nimizu!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Castanet Donkey (Draw Trigger)]**

"Whaddya know, it seems that you're not the only one who gets to draw, I give the power to my vanguard, and thanks to that, Nimizu can't attack my vanguard, and there aren't any more rear-guards in the front row either.

**Damage: [Joel(2), Tommy(3)]**

Joel sucked his teeth, disappointed at the fact that one of his attacks were now useless, even after the power-up. "I end my turn then,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Ignoble Sorceress, Rachel (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Black Star Mage, Maka (3)****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Problem Child, Graybelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Joel(6), Tommy(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you managed to take the lead, but not by much, I'll just take it back," Tommy said as he raised a card into the air. "A mind that cannot be rivaled, an imagination that goes beyond reality, let the knowledge within you become your power! Ride! Famous Professor, Bigbelly!"

**Famous Professor, Bigbelly**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"And now I liberate the generation zone," Tommy called out. "Generation stride! Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs!"

**Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to Littlebelly, I then call Label Pangolin, Application Researcher, Ponbelly, and Malicious Saber to read-guard, with a boost from Littlebelly, Hrimthurs attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Ponbelly, send her to the soul, draw and add 5000 power to Hrimthurs!"

**(26000+9000+5000=40000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Crayon Tiger(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Revision Scientist, Delibelly(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Application Researcher, Ponbelly (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, power to Saber, critical to my vanguard!"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dawn Slayer, Christian(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Black Sword Rookie, Deren(G0)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Tommy(3)]**

"With the skill of Hrimthurs, add 4000 power to Saber, then add another 4000 power to him, now with a boost from Label Pangolin, Saber attacks the vanguard, with Saber's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+5000+8000+7000+3000=32000)**

"Not bad, but that isn't good enough. Generation Guard! Corruption Dragon, Kelion!"

**Corruption Dragon, Kelion**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Kelion's skill, since I have two or more cards in my hand, add 5000 to the shield, then I guard,"

"With the skill of Pangolin, since Saber attacked you with at least 20000 power, I can countercharge and soulcharge," Tommy said. "That will end my turn, due to the skill of Hrimthurs, Saber retreats and I draw,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Ignoble Sorceress, Rachel (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Black Star Mage, Maka (3)****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Label Pangolin (2)****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Joel(4), Tommy(6)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," Joel said. "Black knight who wields the icy blade, come forth and freeze the hearts of my adversaries! Generation Stride! Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz!"

**Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Conju from the drop zone, add 4000 power to Conju and Rachel, then I use the skill of Froz and add 3000 power to all units, you're up first, Rachel," Joel said as he looked at Tommy's field, then widened his eyes. "Oh no,"

Tommy smirked. "What's wrong, are there no rear-guards to attack,"

"_Damn, he planned this, on his last turn, he only called one rear-guard to the front row, knowing that it would retire at the end of the turn, that way he could launch a stable attack on his turn and not have to worry about Rachel's Dusk on my turn," _he realized. "Fine then, with a boost from Maka, Rachel attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+3000+8000+3000=27000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Field Glass Otter(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Tommy(4)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Froz attacks the vanguard!"

**(29000+8000=37000)**

"Complete guard with Delibelly!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dusk Shield Guardian(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Corrupted Beast, Leopald(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Black Star Mage, Maka(G1)]**

"What, no triggers!" Joel exclaimed

"Damn, brother, that's some bad luck,"

"It doesn't matter, with a boost from Conju, Nimizu attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+3000+7000+4000+3000=25000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"Crap, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Damned Wings, Nimizu (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Ignoble Sorceress, Rachel (3)****]**

**[****Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Black Star Mage, Maka (3)****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Label Pangolin (2)****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Joel(8), Tommy(2)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm going to finish this, liberating the generation zone," Tommy said as he dropped a card in his hand. "Great dragon that roams through the forest, roar loud as all bow down before you! Generation stride! Omniscience Dragon, Balaurl!"

**Omniscience Dragon, Balaurl**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, add 4000 power to Littlebelly and Pangolin, Pangolin moves up, I call Anchor Rabbit, get ready, because I use the skill of Balaurl, add 4000 power to the front row for every card face up in my G zone and they all obtain the skill to let me draw when their attack hits the vanguard, since I have two cards face up, add 8000 power to the front row!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Not bad, you have three strong attacks lined up," Joel said.

"I'm not done yet, Littlebelly rests and now I add 2000 power to Pangolin, prepare yourself, since Pangolin's power has exceeded 20000 power, Anchor Rabbit becomes Successful and can obtain an additional skill, now Pangolin attacks Rachel!"

**(7000+4000+8000+2000=21000)**

"I don't guard, Rachel retreats,"

"Balaurl attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+8000=34000)**

"Complete guard with Dusk Shield Guardian!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Problem Child, Graybelly(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Sword & Shield Scholar, Corebelly(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Dictionary Goat (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Anchor Rabbit, now Anchor Rabbit attacks your vanguard!"

**(8000+8000+5000=21000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(5), Tommy(3)]**

"I draw, but it's not over yet, I use Anchor Rabbit's skill since she's become successful, she can stand!"

Joel gasped. "What, it can stand?!"

"That's right, now she attacks your vanguard again!"

**(16000+5000=21000)**

"Nimizu intercepts, with her skill, add 10000 the shield!"

"I end my turn, it seems I couldn't beat you this turn, but I will next turn, due to the skill of Balaurl, Pangolin and Anchor Rabbit retire,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Black Star Mage, Maka (3)****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Joel(6), Tommy(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I won't lose to you, Leroy paved the way for me, I will win, liberating the generation zone," Joel said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Dark creature who was rejected by all who knew you, join me and let us fight together! Generation Stride! Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio!"

**Outcasted Shadow Beast, Rocorio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Dawn Slayer, Christian from the deck, add 4000 power to Christian and Maka, I call Dusk Dragon, Umbra, I then use Deren's skill, I send three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and draw,"

"Your hand is increasing quite well, you already have eight cards," Tommy noted.

"It will only get larger, I use Rocorio's skill, I can check the top two cards of my deck and activate a skill based on whether the card is a normal or trigger unit, let's check the first card," Joel said as he checked the first card.

"It's Ignoble Sorceress, Rachel, a grade 2, she goes to my hand, add 4000 power to Umbra and Christian, now the next card," he continued as he checked the second card.

"Nice, Merciless Assassin, Tennyson, a grade 1, add another 4000 power to Umbra and Christian, with a boost from Conju, Christian attacks the vanguard, with his Dusk, I can either countercharge two cards or soulcharge two cards, I countercharge two cards!"

**(9000+4000+8000+7000=28000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Castanet Donkey (Draw Trigger)]**

"Wow, deja vu, I draw, the power goes to my vanguard of course!"

**Damage: [Joel(5), Tommy(4)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Rocorio attacks the vanguard!"

"No guard,"

"All I need is a critical trigger, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Lightless Blade Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Unholy Mage, Kei(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Ignoble Medic, Kaide (Heal Trigger)]**

"Darn, no critical trigger, I can still make use of this, recover one damage, the power goes to Umbra,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Famous Professor, Bigbelly(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Tommy(5)]**

"With a boost from Maka, Umba attacks your vanguard, with Umbra's skill, send one card from my hand to the bottom of my deck, then add 5000 power to Umbra!"

**(10000+8000+5000+8000+4000+5000=40000)**

"Generation Guard! Sheltered Heiress, Spangled!"

**Sheltered Heiress, Spangled**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"I then guard with Corebelly, I use Corebelly's skill, since I have a Bigbelly vanguard, countercharge two cards and add 10000 to his shield, then I use Spangled's skill, when Corebelly is sent to the drop zone, I can draw," Tommy said as the attack was stopped.

"Shit, I couldn't finish it, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Dawn Slayer, Christian (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Dusk Dragon, Umbra (3)****]**

**[****Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Black Star Mage, Maka (3)****]**

**Tommy**

**[****R****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Joel(12), Tommy(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm going to win this fight, Joel, even if I have to make you use every single card in your hand, but I have confidence that my trump card will do just the job," Tommy said as he dropped a grade 3 from his hand. "Beloved professor, loved by all you meet, surpass your own strength to reach a power that will lay waste to your foes! Generation Stride! Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly!"

**Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, add 4000 power to Littlebelly, I call Problem Child, Graybelly, Sword & Shield Scholar, Corebelly, Ink Panda, and Sharpener Beaver, with the skill of Sharpener Beaver, add 3000 power to Ink Panda, I hope you remember Bigbelly's skill," Tommy said.

Joel gulped. "Yeah, I remember,"

"Good, because I'm going to use it, I select one rear-guard I control and add 4000 power to it for every card face up in my G zone, I have six cards face up, so I add 24000 power to Graybelly, Ink Panda, Littlebelly, and Corebelly become Successful,"

"That isn't going to be good, Graybelly already has 33000 power, all on its own," Joel said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, with a boost from Sharpener Beaver, Ink Panda attacks the vanguard!"

**(14000+6000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"You're up Bigbelly, attack the vanguard with Littlebelly's boost, then Bigbelly obtains a skill when his attack hits the vanguard, I can stand rear-guards equal to the number of face-up G zone cards!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"There's no way I can let that hit, I guard with six cards, now your attack can't hit, even if you pull a triple trigger,"

"Time for my triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Revision Scientist, Delibelly(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dictionary Goat (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Graybelly!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Application Researcher, Ponbelly (Critical Trigger)]**

"Ah yeah, a critical trigger, all the effects go to Graybelly, this will be the end of you, with a boost from Corebelly, Graybelly attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Corebelly, add 5000 power to Graybelly for every Successful unit on my field, I have three, so add 15000 power to Graybelly!"

**(9000+24000+10000+7000+15000=65000)**

"This isn't the end, I won't lose! Generation Guard! Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"!" Joel exclaimed as a black light appeared between Palandel and Graybelly, as the light faded, a grown version of Nimizu stood, she had four wings in contrast to her original two, she was dressed in a black and green dress, and there were mysterious red marks on her wings.

**Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, I send two cards from my hand to the bottom of my deck, then I can select one rear-guard you control and send it back to your hand!" Joel explained.

Tommy gasped. "What! You've sent it back to the hand!"

Joel nodded. "That's right, the only downside is that you have more cards to guard with,"

"An impressive play by Joel Leandrew, Tommy's attack was over 60000 power, and Joel stopped it with ease!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Dawn Slayer, Christian (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Dusk Dragon, Umbra (3)****]**

**[****Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****Black Star Mage, Maka (3)****]**

**Tommy**

**[****Ink Panda (2)****] [Famous Professor, Bigbelly (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Sharpener Beaver (2)****] [Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (1)] [****Sword & Shield Scholar, Corebelly (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 11: Hand[Joel(2), Tommy(5)]**

"Stand and draw," Joel said. "_This is good, I still have all my rear-guards, I can launch a successful attack, but I have a problem, I can't stride, the grades in my hand only add up to two, and even in I could stride, he has a complete guard, a G guardian, and is sitting at four damage, so what can I do," _Joel thought.

"Are you thinking of a way to beat me," Tommy said. "Well forget it, you might've survived my trump card, but there's no way you can ever win against me, I've always been the smarter and better one, that's why mom and dad love me so much more than they love you,"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" their parents cheered from the stands.

"See, from the beginning of this match, they've cheered for me, but they haven't even said your name, face it, you hardly mean a thing to them,"

"I don't care," Joel said back to him. But the truth was, a part of him did care, a part of him wanted his parents to love him just as much as they did Tommy. Joel had to fight the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes as he realized that might never happen.

"JOEL!" two voices said. Joel snapped out of his thoughts and turned behind him, Leroy and Andrea were cheering for him.

"Don't give in to his taunts, Joel, keep fighting!" Andrea exclaimed.

"We're right here, we know that you can do this, you're not alone!" Leroy exclaimed as well.

"You guys," Joel said as he wiped his face and smiled, he then turned to his brother. "Hey Tommy, there's something that I've realized,"

"You realized something, and that something is?" Tommy asked.

"I've realized that all this time, I've been jealous of you, I yearned for the same love mom and dad gave you, I remembered a time when I was loved by them, many times I wished I could go back to that time, but I know now that I was wrong,"

"I'm a bit confused, how were you wrong?"

"Mom and dad hardly ever notice when I'm around, heck, they don't even say my name right, and I'm damn tired of it, but here I was, wanting them to love me," Joel answered.

From the stands, Jane and Malcolm exchanged guilt glances at each other. Have they really been neglecting their son? Joel has never been open to them about how he feels, but now, it was obvious to see that they have wronged him.

Joel then pointed behind him to where Leroy and Andrea were. "But they're different, ever since I've known them, they've always wanted the best for me, whenever I was down, they'd always pick me up, times when I felt alone, they were right beside me and would be there for me,"

He then turned to Tommy. "That's what I've realized, I don't care what you think of me, or what mom and dad think of me, it's the people who stood by me, the people who helped me become the person I am today, it's the thoughts of those people that truly matter to me!"

Joel was then surrounded by a black space. "What the, where am I?" he asked aloud as the area around him changed to outer space, in the distance, he saw a planet, he then found himself speeding towards the planet, soon, he was standing in a courtyard, it was dark, the only light offered was that of the moon, an ominous fog loomed in the ground, and in front of Joel, stood a large, gloomy castle.

"This is similar to what Andrea told me, the vision she had," Joel realized.

"Good, at least I won't have to explain," a voice from behind him said, Joel turned to see a large man, his torso was dressed in a thin gold armor, he wore a pitch-black cape with the hood down, and in his hand was a scythe.

"You're one of the titans, right?" Joel asked.

"Indeed I am, I'm here to congratulate you, Joel, for realizing the people who are important to you in your life, because of that, I give you permission to use my power. Must I explain how it works?" the figure asked.

"No, that won't be necessary," Joel replied.

"Good, now go win," the figure said as Joel reappeared at the stadium, he then grinned.

"What are you so happy about, there's no way you can beat me," Tommy said.

Joel's grin only widened. "I wouldn't say that, this match is mine, first I use Palandel's Generation Break 2, I discard a card from my hand, then Ink Panda retreats and 3000 power is added to the front row," he began. "Then I discard another card from my hand, I also bind a copy of Froz, Kelion, and Nimizu "Titan" face up,"

Denton smiled. "_He's beginning to awaken his powers as a chosen one as well,"_

A look of uncertainty appeared on Tommy's face. "What are you doing?"

"You're about to see right now," a white flame-like energy surrounded Joel's G zone. "Imagine it, a world in which all our hopes and dreams can become a reality, watch as it appears before me! Generation Descent! Azrith Titan of Shadow's Reign, Todomeda!"

**Azrith Titan of Shadow's Reign, Todomeda**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

A white and purple portal appeared in front of Palandel, as he entered the portal, it grew in size, from the other side Todomeda walked out, as he stepped foot on the battlefield, the forest disappeared and the foggy courtyard appeared, the beautiful school also disappeared, replaced by the dark and gloomy castle.

"It's an Azrith Titan, just like the one I used," Andrea said.

"Then that means Joel can win this," Leroy said.

"With a boost from Conju, Christian attacks the vanguard, sadly, I don't have enough cards in my hand to use his Dusk!"

**(12000+7000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Maka, Umbra attacks the vanguard, with Umbria's skill, I send a card from my hand to the bottom of my deck, then add 5000 power to Umbra!"

**(13000+8000+5000=26000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Diligent Assistant, Minibelly(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Tommy(5)]**

"Let's do this, with a boost from Deren, Todomeda attacks the vanguard, skill of Todomeda!" Joel exclaimed. "When he attacks, I send four cards from my deck to my soul, then three of your rear-guards must go to the bottom of your deck, I can then select four cards from my soul and call them to rear-guard, I superior call, Black Wing Messenger, Merciless Assassin, Tennyson, Corrupted Beast, Leopald, and last, but certainly not least, Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!"

"Damn it," Tommy said as he said his remaining rear-guards to the bottom of his deck.

"That's not it, the called cards get an additional 6000 power added to them!" Joel exclaimed. "Go, Todomeda!"

**(36000+5000=41000)**

"Complete guard your vanguard's attack with Delibelly!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Palandel!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got another critical trigger, all effects to Leopald!"

"_This is bad, both of his remaining rear-guards have an extra critical, and what's worse, I have five damage and only two hand cards, no, he can't beat me, he can't!" _Tommy thought frantically.

"I said that this fight would show which one of us was the better fighter, now it's time I prove it, with a boost from Black Wing Messenger, Palandel attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+6000+5000+7000+6000=35000)**

"I...don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Famous Professor, Bigbelly(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Tommy(6)]**

"It's over folks, it wasn't easy for Joel, but in this clash between brothers, he came out victorious, now Team Trinovol are going to the finals!" Joshua exclaimed.

Joel gathered up his cards and looked at Tommy, he could see the look of disbelief in his eyes, he quickly got off the stadium and ran back to his booth, once he got there he jumped on his teammates. "We're going to the finals!" they all exclaimed happily.

"You did great out there, Joel," Leroy said.

"It's all thanks to you two, seeing you cheer me on made me realize that I wasn't alone," Joel said as tears came down his cheeks.

"There there, now let's go, the next fight will be starting," Andrea said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some popcorn," Joel said as he wiped his face, they exited the booth and made their way to the concession stand.

"So Joel, how did it feel using an Azrith Titan?" Andrea asked.

"It was awesome, it felt like I was in another world," Joel replied.

"Um, Joel?" a voice said, Joel turned to see Jane and Malcolm, Tommy was with them too.

"You finally said my name right, what do you want?" Joel asked back.

"We...we just wanted to say that we're sorry," Jane said as she put her head down. "It's just that your father and I were so happy when Tommy was born, but as he grew up, we couldn't let go of the fact that he wasn't a baby anymore, in need of our constant attention, by doing that, we inadvertently ended up neglecting you,"

"We're really sorry, we'll try to be better parents, but it'll make us feel better if we know that you forgive us," Malcolm added.

Joel turned to face his parents, he felt conflicted inside, he was angry for all the years they've neglected him, but he was happy that they wanted to become better parents to him. He slowly walked over to them.

"No, I can't forgive you for what you did to me, but, I do want to start over again, so, mom, dad, what do you say," Joel said, his parents went over and hugged him.

"Sure, I don't mind starting over again," Jane said.

"C'mon Tommy," Malcolm beckoned his son.

Tommy groaned. "Fine," he said as he slowly walked to Joel.

"Oh don't be like that, Tommy," Joel smiled as he went over to his brother and hugged. "I said that we can start over, that means the two of us are cool, I'll be a great big brother,"

A small smile formed on Tommy's face. "Well, let's just hope so, brother,"

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Sword & Shield Scholar, Corebelly**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto: **Success 20000

**Auto/GC/GB2: **When this card is placed on GC, if you have a vanguard with "Bigbelly" in its name, add +10000 to its shield and countercharge two cards.

**Auto/RC/GB2: **When this unit boosts while being Successful, select one rear-guard you control, add +5000 to it for every Successful unit on your field.

* * *

**Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto/GC/Send two cards from your hand to the bottom of your deck: **When this card is placed on GC, you may pay the cost, if you do, select one rear-guard your opponent controls, send it back to their hand.

* * *

**Azrith Titan of Shadow's Reign, Todomeda**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

**Generation Descent - Stride Step - **[_Discard a card in your hand, then target three cards with different names face up in your G Zone, bind an identical copy of each targeted card face down in your G Zone face-up, then STRIDE this card on VC. The bound cards cannot be targeted by any skills or affect any skills.]_

**Auto/CB1/SB1: **When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, select four cards from your deck, send them to your soul, then send up to three rear-guards your opponent controls to the bottom of their deck, then select up to four cards from your soul, call them to rear-guard, add +6000 to each of them.


	24. Starblade vs Zenith

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Starblade vs Zenith**

**Here's the chapter for Day 3, readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The time has come, we've made it this far," Nathan said as he, Dwight, and Alistar walked to the participant's hall. "The only thing standing between us and the finals is Team Zenith,"

"Then when we go to the finals, we'll face off against Team Trinovol," Dwight said.

Alistar nodded. "We've done quite well during this tournament, victory is as good as ours,"

"Soon, all the suffering I and my siblings went through will be a thing of the past," Nathan smiled, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. "_But that's not it, I'm going to beat King, for Emily's sake. Emily," _he thought, his face turned a light shade of red as he thought about the blue-haired girl.

"Hey Nathan, you alright?" Dwight asked.

"W-What, oh, I'm fine," Nathan replied in a flustered tone.

They soon made it to the participant's hall, then they walked into the stadium, greeted by the loud cheers of the audience, from the other side, Nathan could see King and his team walking up too. Joshua and Denton were still up in the commentator's booth.

"Are you ready everyone?!" Joshua exclaimed as the crowd roared. "The next fight up in the Interblock semi-finals will be between the representative team for Block B, Team Starblade, versus the representative team for Block C, Team Zenith!"

"The team that wins this fight will move on to the finals and face Team Trinovol, the stakes are high, which team will come out victorious!" Denton added.

"Go, Team Starblade, you can do it!" Dante and Sonia exclaimed from the stands.

"I wonder who our first fighters to get the ball rolling will be?!" Joshua asked with a tone of anticipation.

"So, who are we sending in first?" Dwight asked as they entered their booth.

"I don't know, you can go first if you want," Alistar plainly replied.

"Alright then, wish me luck out there," Dwight said as he advanced toward the stadium.

"Our first fighters are advancing, from Team Starblade, we have Dwight Lansing, and from Team Zenith, we have Vincent Graymond!" Joshua exclaimed.

"_Ah crap, what the hell did I do, I use Gold Paladin, a clan based on superior calling rear-guards, and Vincent uses Kagero, a clan based on retiring my rear-guards!" _Dwight thought to himself.

"This battle won't be easy for Dwight, if you take into account their clans, Dwight is at a disadvantage, but it won't guarantee the outcome of the fight," Denton noted.

"He's right, I still have a chance to win," Dwight said to himself as he and Vincent prepared.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel!" Dwight exclaimed.

**Knight of Early Dawn, Coel **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Lizard Hero, Undeux!" Vincent exclaimed.

**Lizard Hero, Undeux**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"If you don't mind, I'll go first," Vincent said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Dwight(5), Vincent(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Lizard General, Conroe!"

**Lizard General, Conroe**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Undeux moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Vincent **

**[****R****] [Lizard General, Conroe (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Dwight(5), Vincent(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus!"

**Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"I call Knight of Red Day, Runo, go Runo, attack the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Coel, Conanus attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Knight of Dawnlight, Jago(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Flame of Hope, Aermo(G1)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(0), Vincent(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo (2)****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Vincent **

**[****R****] [Lizard General, Conroe (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Dwight(5), Vincent(4)]**

"Draw, I ride Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem!"

**Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Twilight Arrow Dragon, I'm counting on you Twilight Arrow, take out Runo!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Undeux, Nehalem attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Burning Horn Dragon(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Teaching Knight, Hudon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(1), Vincent(1)]**

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo (2)****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Vincent **

**[****Twilight Arrow Dragon (2)****] [Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Dwight(4), Vincent(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Dawnlight, Jago!"

**Knight of Dawnlight, Jago**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

"I move Runo down and call Flame of Victory, with a boost from Runo, Flame of Victory attacks Twilight Arrow!"

**(4000+7000=11000)**

"Not happening, I guard,"

"With a boost from Coel, Jago attacks your vanguard, with the skill of Flame, he goes to the soul and 3000 power is added to Jago!"

**(10000+5000+3000=18000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Gatling Claw Dragon (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Dwight(1), Vincent(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo (2)****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Vincent **

**[****Twilight Arrow Dragon (2)****] [Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Dwight(4), Vincent(4)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready for this," Vincent said. "Immortal dragon of the apocalypse, awaken and bathe your enemies in your fiery wrath! I ride! Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny"!"

**Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny"**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Skill of "The Destiny", Runo retires, I call Burning Horn Dragon, Burning Horn attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Burning Horn, since I have a vanguard with Overlord in its name, add 3000 power to Burning Horn!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Undeux, "The Destiny" attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Knight, Mahmit(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Twilight Arrow, the critical stays with "The Destiny"!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Sunshine Knight, Jeffery(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"That couldn't come at a better time, Coel stands, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Dwight(3), Vincent(2)]**

"Crap, now the attack can't hit, I just wasted a trigger, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Vincent **

**[****Twilight Arrow Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" (1)] [****Burning Horn Dragon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Dwight(3), Vincent(5)]**

"Stand and draw, it's a good thing I pulled that trigger, now I have to take the lead," Dwight said as he raised a card in the air. "Unsheath the blade of light, swordsman of the sun, and instill judgment on my enemies! I ride! Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit!"

**Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," Dwight continued. "Generation Stride! Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon!"

**Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top four cards of my deck, superior call Holy Mage, Marleen, since has Unite, I superior the top card of my deck in a rested state, superior call Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius,"

"_That's odd, he superior called a grade 2 to his back row, even though it's in a rested state, there's still a chance he could pull a stand trigger," _Vincent thought.

"I call Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion, then I'll use the skill of Build Peak!" Dwight exclaimed. "It gets 3000 power for each of my rear-guards, I have four rear-guards, so add 12000 power to Build Peak, now Marleen attacks Burning Horn, with her Unite, add 2000 power to her!"

**(8000+2000=10000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Coel, Build Peak attacks the vanguard!"

**(38000+5000=43000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Holy Mage, Bryderi(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Elixia Liberator (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage is recovered, the power goes to Radion!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragonic Overlord "The Legend"(G3)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(2), Vincent(3)]**

"Now Radion attacks the vanguard, with his Unite, add 3000 power to him!"

**(9000+5000+3000=17000)**

"I guard, then Twilight Arrow intercepts!"

"I end my turn, with Build Peak's Unite, when it's sent to the G zone from the vanguard circle, I can countercharge and soulcharge,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Holy Mage, Marleen (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion (3)****]**

**[****Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius (2)****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Vincent **

**[****R****] [Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" (1)] [****Burning Horn Dragon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Dwight(5), Vincent(3)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," Vincent said. "Let's do this! Generation Stride! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire!"

**Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Salonius retreats, I then look at the top seven cards of my deck and send Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" to my hand," he said.

Dwight tensed up as he sent Salonius to the drop zone. "_Shit, I needed Salonius' skill, with it, I could send him to the soul and call the top two cards of my deck as guardians, seeing that he could retire my intercepts, it seemed like the best move, I guess calling him to the back row must've been a hint that I was planning something," _he thought.

"I call Berserk Lord Dragon and Dragon Knight, Mahmit, Burning Horn attacks your vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Undeux, Vortex Desire attack's the vanguard, with the skill of Berserk Lord, Radion retreats, with the skill of Mahmit, add 2000 power to himself and he obtains a skill, next up is the skill of Vortex Desire!" Vincent exclaimed. "It obtains a skill to retire one of your rear-guards when his attack on the vanguard is successful!"

"You're right, only if the attack succeeds, which it won't, complete guard with Bryderi!"

"Fine then, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Flare Trooper, Dumjid(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dragon Dancer, Tara (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Berserk Lord!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical Trigger)]**

"Perfect, a critical trigger, all effects to Berserk Lord, now with a boost from Mahmit, Berserk Lord attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+10000+7000+2000=28000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Bullrgal(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Knight of Insolation, Carinus(G1)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Vincent(2)]**

"Now that's a damage count I can be comfortable with, I use the skill Mahmit obtained since he boosted a successful attack, I soulcharge two cards, now I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Holy Mage, Marleen (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**Vincent**

**[****Berserk Lord Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" (1)] [****Burning Horn Dragon (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Knight, Mahmit (2)****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Dwight(2), Vincent(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I don't think I can win this turn, but I have to do as much damage as possible, liberating the generation zone," Dwight said as he dropped a card from his. "When all seems lost and the shadow of despair surrounds you, fear not! For a light will shine and bring hope to this battlefield! Generation Stride! Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit!"

**Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit **

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top four cards of the deck, superior call Knight of Morning Light, Horsa, since Horsa has Unite, superior call Falcon Knight of the Azure in a rested state, with Falcon Knight's skill, add 2000 power to Marleen, with Horsa's Unite, 2000 power is added to him, I call Perimore, with Horsa's Unite once more, add 2000 power to himself and Perimore,"

"You're powering up your units quickly," Vincent stated.

"It'll only get higher, I use Gurguit's Unite, add 25000 power to Gurguit, add 5000 power to all rear-guards, I use Coel's skill, he goes to the soul, I then look at the top three cards of my deck, and superior call Knight of Red Day, Runo, add 2000 power to Runo, Falcon Knight retreats, using the Unite of Horsa, add 2000 power to himself and Perimore again!"

"Not bad, Dwight, you were able to create a solid formation and add power to them, go for it," Alistar cheered.

"What's this, are you actually cheering somebody on?" Nathan smirked.

Alistar's face went red with some embarrassment. "I was just in the moment, that's all, Dwight has been making some good plays,"

"With a boost from Runo, Marleen attacks the vanguard, with Marleen's Unite, add 2000 power, with the skill of Runo, since Marleen has Unite, add another 2000 power to her!"

**(8000+2000+2000+5000+9000+2000=28000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem(G2)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Vincent(3)]**

"Now Gurguit attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+25000=51000)**

"Complete guard with Dumjid!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Knight of the Scorching Sun, Arvirarkus(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects go to Marleen!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Scarface Lion (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Perimore, Marleen attacks the vanguard again!"

**(19000+5000=24000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Monk, Goku(G3)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(4), Vincent(4)]**

"Your at four damage, if this attack hits, I win, with a boost from Horsa, Perimore attacks the vanguard, with Perimore's Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(14000+4000+5000+2000+12000+6000=43000)**

"That attack is strong, but it won't beat me, not as long as I have this!" Vincent exclaimed. "Generation Guard! Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin!"

**Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin **

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Denial Griffin, Perimore is forced to retire!"

"No way, the attack didn't go through, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Dwight**

**[****Holy Mage, Marleen (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo (2)****] [R] [****Knight of Morning Light, Horsa (3)****]**

**Vincent**

**[****Berserk Lord Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" (1)] [****Burning Horn Dragon (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Knight, Mahmit (2)****] [Lizard Hero, Undeux (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Dwight(4), Vincent(2)]**

"Stand and draw, this game is as good as mine, first, I use the skill of "The Destiny", Marleen retreats, liberating the generation zone," Vincent said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Immortal dragon of the apocalypse, with your new strength, shoot down all who oppose you with blazing fury! Generation Stride! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge"!"

**Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge"**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Horsa retreats, look at the top seven cards of my deck, add Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" to my hand, now I use the skill of "The Purge", one damage to your vanguard!"

"Tch, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw Trigger)]**

Vincent smirked as he saw a happy look on Dwight's face. "Just to let you know, damage triggers taken due to the skill of "The Purge" have all their effects negated," he said. The happy look on Dwight's face faded.

**Damage: [Dwight(5), Vincent(4)]**

"Burning Horn attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Mahmit, Berserk Lord attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard again,"

"Finish this, with a boost from Undeux, "The Purge" attacks the vanguard, now get ready for Generation Break 3 of "The Purge"!" Vincent exclaimed. "It obtains the same number of drive checks as there are cards in your damage zone, since you have five damage, I get five drive checks!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Generation Guard! Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare!"

**Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Sleimy Flare, Runo goes to the bottom of my deck, then I look at the top five cards of the deck and send two cards of different grades to the guardian circle!" Dwight exclaimed as Gurguit's power rose to 41000.

"I only need two triggers, quintuple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Lizard General, Conroe(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Gatling Claw Dragon (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Dragonic Overlord(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #4 - Dragonic Overlord the End(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #5 - Dragon Dancer, Tara (Heal Trigger)]**

"There we go, a heal trigger, no damage recovered, the power to my vanguard!" Vincent exclaimed as his attack broke through Dwight's shield.

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus(G1)]**

**Damage: [Dwight(6), Vincent(4)]**

"It's over, the winner is Vincent Graymond of Team Zenith, if they can win one more fight, they will go to the finals!" Joshua exclaimed.

Dwight hung his head down as he walked back to his booth. "Sorry, guys,"

"Don't sweat it, I'll take the next one, once I win, the score will be even," Alistar said as he patted Dwight's shoulder and exited the booth.

"Our fighters for the second battle are advancing, from Team Starblade, we have Alistar Forg, and from Team Zenith, we have Beth Ravens!"

"This match is mine, King won't even have to fight," Beth said.

Alistar smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, I'm no pushover,"

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!" Alistar exclaimed.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandhop **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Refined Prodigy, Asahiko!" Beth exclaimed.

**Refined Prodigy, Asahiko**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"This match is going to be mine, I'll win and leave the rest to Nathan," Alistar said to himself.

* * *

"We're now entering the eighth turn, Alistar has just ended his turn, the damage count is four to three, with Alistar in the lead," Joshua explained.

**Turn 8: Hand[Alistar(7), Beth(2)]**

"Stand and draw, I use the skill of my vanguard, Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo, I soulcharge, now I liberate the generation zone," Beth said. "Generation Stride! State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo!"

**State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Skill of Kamususanoo, keep drawing until I have five cards in my hand, then with stride skill, draw one card,"

"Impressive, your hand went up from two to six like that," Alistar stated.

"I call One Advantage Miko, Nanase, with a boost from Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi, Nanase attacks the vanguard, Oracle of Sumiyoshi, add 3000 power, Oracle of Nanase, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+7000+3000=24000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle(G1)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(4), Beth(4)]**

"With a boost from Asahiko, Kamususanoo attacks the vanguard, with his Oracle, add 5000 power and one critical!"

**(26000+4000+5000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Grandmonk!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Rigid Crane(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Efficient Carp (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, all effects to Nanase!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Psychic Bird (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Nanase again!"

"With the skill of Grandmonk, since the attack was of at least 30000 power, I draw," Alistar said.

"It won't matter, Nanase attacks your vanguard again!"

**(9000+5000+10000=24000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Grandrifter!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Alistar**

**[****R****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop (1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Granddabot (3)****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon (2)****] [R] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (3)****]**

**Beth**

**[****R****] [Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo (1)] [****One Advantage Miko, Nanase (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Refined Prodigy, Asahiko (1)] [****Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Alistar(5), Beth(8)]**

"Stand and draw, this card should do the trick, liberating the generation zone," Alistar said. "Win this game for me! Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-lead!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-lead**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, add 4000 power to X-lead, I call Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle, and Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu, Grandvicle's Burst, add 4000 power to itself and X-lead, now I use X-lead's skill, rest all rear-guards but Granddabot, then add 16000 power to X-lead and Granddabot, now X-lead attacks the vanguard!"

**(34000+16000=50000)**

"I can't let that hit, if he pulls a critical trigger, I'm done," Beth mumbled. "Guard with four cards, then I intercept with Nanase!" she exclaimed as her vanguard's power rose to 56000. "_He'll need two triggers to break through, but he won't take the chance, if he pulls a trigger, he'll give it to Granddabot, and I still have 25000 shield left in my hand," _she thought.

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Granddabot, Granddabot attacks your vanguard, with its Burst, add 10000 power!"

**(11000+16000+5000+10000=42000)**

"_No, I didn't know it could increase its power!" _Beth thought. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - One Advantage Miko, Nanase(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo(G3)]**

**Damage: [Alistar(4), Beth(6)]**

"Now it's getting good, Alistar Forg of Team Starblade has won, now each team has one win and one loss, we're going to need a tie-breaker!" Joshua exclaimed.

Alistar walked over to his booth, as he entered, he saw a smile on his teammate's face. "I won just like I said I would, it's all up to you, Nathan," he said as he high fived Nathan.

"Thanks, Alistar, I won't let this team down, I'll win and take us to the finals," Nathan said as he walked to the stadium.


	25. The King and The Tyrant

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The King and The Tyrant**

**Here you are, readers, Day 4, and with it comes a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't lose this match, I won't, it will be Team Starblade that moves on to the finals and faces Team Trinovol," Nathan said to himself as he walked up the stadium, right across from him, he saw King walking up.

"This will be it, the final match of the Interblock semi-finals, and what a match it is, a battle between leaders, from Team Starblade, we have the wielder of the Astral Villainy clan, Nathan Packard, and from Team Zenith, we have the son of the wealthy businessman, King Truman!" Joshua exclaimed. "The team that wins this fight will go on to the finals and face off against Team Trinovol, the only question is which team will it be!"

"I'm glad to see you've made it this far, Nathan, but this is the end of the line for you, remember what I told you that day you beat Zachary, I'll defeat and humiliate you before the entire country," King said.

"Whatever King, that threat doesn't phase me one bit," Nathan plainly responded.

"I bet it would work on that fool, wait, what was her name again," King said, putting his finger on his chin, pretending to think. "Oh yeah, now I remember, Emily,"

Nathan tensed up. "Shut your trap, I won't let you badmouth her," he said, his tone a lot more hostile than before.

"_I see, he may act calm, but all I have to do is insult Emily in order to rile him up, she must mean a lot to him, it's so ridiculous it's hysterical," _King thought.

"Nathan, Nathan, go, Nathan!" Dante and Sonia exclaimed as they watched their brother prepare.

"Dad, Kristi!" Leroy exclaimed. Anthony and Kristi turned to see Leroy and Andrea walking to them.

"Hey there, congrats Leroy and Andrea, your team is going to the finals," Kristi said as she noticed something. "Wait, where's Joel?"

"He's sitting with his parents and Tommy," Andrea replied as she and Leroy sat down.

"You've done great during this tournament, I'm very proud of you, Leroy, I know your mother would be proud too," Anthony said.

"Thanks, Dad," Leroy smiled as he then looked down. "_C'mon Nathan, win this so we can fight in the finals,"_

"You think he'll be fine, Alistar?" Dwight asked. "King's a strong fighter, this isn't going to be easy for him,"

"I don't think he would want it any other way," Alistar replied. "Nathan wants King to try his very best, it'll only make it sweeter when he wins,"

"You ready for this, King, I'm going to win," Nathan said.

"That's what I should be saying to you," King said back.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" Nathan exclaimed.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Guidepost Sage, Elron!" King exclaimed.

**Guidepost Sage, Elron**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two of them stood up their starting units, the Holo-Fight System activated, soon the area around them changed, in seconds, they were standing on the top of a castle, the castle was a beautiful shade of blue, with many decorative jewels engraved into its towers, below the castle was a beautiful view of other, smaller buildings, right beside the boys, their starting units materialized.

"Wow, so this is Astral Villainy," King said with a slight tone of wonder.

"It is, it'll be the last clan you fight in this tournament," Nathan said. "I'll go first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Nathan(5), King(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Mischievous Cadet, Docx!"

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Yalto moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**King**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Nathan(5), King(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Swordsman of Light, Junos!"

**Swordsman of Light, Junos**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Elron moves down, I don't call any cards to rear-guard, with a boost from Elron, Junos attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Crimson Star Dragon, Beta(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), King(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**King**

**[****R****] [Swordsman of Light, Junos (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Nathan(5), King(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Star Commander, Reio!"

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Dark Star Gunner, Dark Star takes aim at your vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Yalto, Reio attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Star of Demise, Omar(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Emit Hammer Dragon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(1), King(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Star Commander, Reio (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**King**

**[****R****] [Swordsman of Light, Junos (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Nathan(5), King(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl!"

**Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Rotary Sage, Belk, Belk attacks Dark Star!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Elron, Grawl attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Gliding Eagle (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dark Cosmos Assailant(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(2), King(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Star Commander, Reio (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**King**

**[****Rotary Sage, Belk (2)****] [Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Nathan(4), King(6)]**

"Stand and draw, this game has been going pretty slow, it's time to speed it up," Nathan said as he raised a card into the air. "Incarnation of villainy, descend and strike fear into the hearts of your foes! I ride! Villainous Tyrant, Astorias!"

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Star of Demise, Omar, with Omar's Mischief, I draw and 2000 power, with a boost from Omar, Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with Dark Star's Mischief, I draw and soulcharge!"

**(9000+10000=19000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(2), King(2)]**

"With a boost from Yalto, Astorias attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Star Shield Guardian, Void(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Megaship Technician, Riley(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Remedy Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Nathan(2), King(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**King**

**[****Rotary Sage, Belk (2)****] [Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Nathan(7), King(6)]**

"Stand and draw, tell me, Nathan, do you think you can beat me?" King asked.

"What kind of question is that, of course I can beat you, that's what I told you on that day," Nathan replied. "I can't afford to lose to you, I'm fighting for myself and my siblings,"

"Your siblings, why are you fighting for them, isn't that the job of your parents?" King genuinely asked.

"My parents died in an accident, putting my siblings and me into poverty, I'm fighting today so that we can have a better future," Nathan replied.

To his complete surprise, King began laughing. "You too, that's pretty much what Emily said, I guess it's true what they say, weak minds think alike, but I'll cut you some slack, Emily is a much bigger loser since she still has parents,"

"You shut up, we're not weak, and Emily is not a loser!" Nathan exclaimed impatiently. "Now get on with your turn!"

"Ooh, snappy comeback, alright then, prepare yourself, Nathan," King said as he raised a card into the air. "Enter the fray, leader of the royal forces, eliminate any fool who dare oppose you! I ride! Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath!"

**Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I use the skill of Alfred Oath, superior call Swordsman of Light, Junos and Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl, with both of their skills, add 5000 power to each of them, now I liberate the generation zone," King said. "Generation Stride! Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon!"

**Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use the skill of Legit Sword, superior call Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura, add 2000 power to her, with a boost from Laura, Belk attacks Dark Star!"

**(9000+9000=18000)**

"No guard, Dark Star retreats,"

"With a boost from Elron, Legit Sword attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Little Tactician, Marron(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Energetic Knight, Romus(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Knight of Benevolence, Kay(G1)]**

"Seriously, I didn't pull a trigger, no worries though,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Asteroid Chaser, Nevin(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(3), King(2)]**

"With a boost from Junos, Grawl attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+7000+5000=26000)**

"I guard with two cards!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**King**

**[****Rotary Sage, Belk (2)****] [Luminous Light Kings of Knights, Alfred Oath (1)] [****Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl (3)****]**

**[****Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura (2)****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****Swordsman of Light, Junos (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Nathan(5), King(7)]**

"Stand and draw, alright, liberating the generation zone," Nathan said. "My enemies stand strong before me, dragon of the sky, move with the speed of a shooting star and wipe them all out! Generation Stride! Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos!"

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Laura retreats, superior call Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun to my back row, add 3000 power to Zeigun, Zeigun then moves up, I use Zeigun's skill, superior call Astral Sergeant, Miko, with Miko's skill, add 2000 power to her and she can attack from the back row, I call Megaship Technician, Riley, Miko attacks Grawl!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Zeigun attacks Grawl!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I don't guard, Grawl retreats,"

"With a boost from Yalto, Blasmos attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Yalto, add 4000 power, then I use the skill of Blasmos!" Nathan exclaimed. "Superior call Nova Surge Wyvern and Star of Chaos, Heppi, add 5000 power to Heppi!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Fallen Void Star, Ventorious(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Defiant Star, Radiant Glola(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Riley!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Star Hope Trumpeter(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(3), King(3)]**

"With a boost from Heppi, Nova Surge attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Nova Surge, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000+7000+5000=27000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Swordsman of Light, Picos(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(3), King(4)]**

"With a boost from Omar, Riley attacks the vanguard, with Omar's Mischief, I draw and add 2000 power to him, with Riley's skill, add 3000 power to him!"

**(10000+5000+3000+8000+2000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards, then I intercept with Belk!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Megaship Technician, Riley (2)****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****Nova Surge Wyvern (3)****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****Star of Chaos, Heppi (3)****]**

**King**

**[****R****] [Luminous Light Kings of Knights, Alfred Oath (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****Swordsman of Light, Junos (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Nathan(9), King(4)]**

"Stand and draw, you've gotten rid of three of my rear-guards, but after this turn, it'll be all back to normal, liberating the generation zone," King said. "Knight of the twin blades, let your divine light shine through as your foes fall at your sight! Generation Stride! Divine Knight of Twin Absolutes, Saint of Twin Sword!"

**Divine Knight of Twin Absolutes, Saint of Twin Sword**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I call Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus, with a boost from Elron, Saint of Twin Sword attacks the vanguard, skill of Saint of Twin Sword!" King exclaimed. "When he's boosted, I can superior two grade 2s to rear-guard, then I can add 5000 power to them for every card face up in my G zone, I superior call Blaster Blade and Swordsman of Light, Ahmes, since I have two cards face up in my G zone, add 10000 power to them both!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Void!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Remedy Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, I recover one damage, the power goes to Blaster Blade!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Scion Rider (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Blaster Blade, now with a boost from Junos, Ahmes attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Ahmes, add 2000 power to himself!"

**(9000+10000+2000+7000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards, Nova Surge intercepts!"

"With a boost from Hudiplus, Blaster Blade attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+10000+5000+5000+6000=35000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Mischievous Cadet, Docx(G1)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(5), King(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Megaship Technician, Riley (2)****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****Star of Chaos, Heppi (3)****]**

**King**

**[****Blaster Blade (2)****] [Luminous Light Kings of Knights, Alfred Oath (1)] [****Swordsman of Light, Ahmes (3)****]**

**[****Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus (2)****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****Swordsman of Light, Junos (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Nathan(5), King(6)]**

"Stand and draw, prepare yourself, King, you're about to fall prey to my finisher, liberating the generation zone," Nathan said. "Malicious beast that roams the cosmos, commit heinous crimes until the end of days! Generation Stride! Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross!"

**Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Junos retreats, I superior call Villainous Tyrant, Astorias, add 3000 power to Astorias, Heppi retreats, Astorias moves up, now he attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+3000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Omar, Riley attacks the vanguard, with Riley's skill, add 3000 power to him, but I can't use Omar's Mischief!"

**(10000+8000+3000=21000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Gliding Eagle (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Nathan(5), King(4)]**

"Tigaross now attacks the vanguard, skill of Tigaross!" Nathan exclaimed. "I send Yalto, Omar, and Astorias to my soul, then from the soul, I call Omar, Astorias, and Dark Star Gunner to the back row, then 10000 power is added to each of them, and they can attack from the back row!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Futuristic Recovery, Vento (Heal Trigger)]**

"A heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Astorias!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Devious Protection, Nirva(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all these effects go to Astorias as well!"

"With the skill of Epona, I countercharge," King said.

**Damage: [Nathan(4), King(4)]**

"Omar attacks Ahmes, with his Mischief, I draw and 2000 power is added to him!"

**(8000+10000+2000=20000)**

"I don't guard that one, Ahmes retreats,"

"Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with its Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge!"

**(9000+10000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"This will finish it, Astorias attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+10000+10000=31000)**

"You're wrong, it won't! Generation Guard! Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon!"

**Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon **

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Laserguard, since I have a grade 2 rear-guard, add 5000 to its shield!" King exclaimed. "Then with the skill of Remedy Angel, bind it along with another heal trigger in my drop zone and countercharge,"

"Crap, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****Megaship Technician, Riley (2)****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Star of Demise, Omar (1)] [****Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (3)****]**

**King**

**[****Blaster Blade (2)****] [Luminous Light Kings of Knights, Alfred Oath (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus (2)****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Nathan(8), King(2)]**

"Stand and draw, I must applaud you, Nathan," King said.

"Applaud me, what for?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"Since the beginning of this tournament, nobody has brought me to a point where I feel like I must use my trump card, consider this an honor, here is the card that will defeat you, liberating the generation zone," King said as he dropped a grade 3 from his hand. "Powerful king of knights, mount your glorious steed and ride into battle, inspiring your forces, let the enemy stand in awe of your greatness! Generation Stride! Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver!"

**Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I call Little Tactician, Marron, with her skill, superior call Swordsman of Light, Blaster Hammer Ferald, add 3000 power to Ferald, with a boost from Marron, Ferald attacks Riley, with Ferald's skill, when he attacks, if I have a card with Alfred in its name on my field, add 5000 power, then if I have a card with Blaster in its name, add another 5000 power!"

**(11000+3000+10000+7000=31000)**

"You must really not want me to use intercepts, no guard, Riley retreats,"

"Now with a boost from Elron, Alfred Holy Saver attacks the vanguard, then I use the skill of Alfred!" King exclaimed. "I add 3000 power to Blaster Blade and give it the ability to twin drive!"

Nathan gasped. "Your rear-guard can do a twin drive?!"

"That's right, so in total, I'll get five drive checks, now go Alfred!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Devious Protection, Nirva, quintet wall!" Nathan exclaimed as the power of his vanguard rose to 36000. "Then I guard with these two,"

"Not bad, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Acute Knight, Paris(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Remedy Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Blaster Blade!"

"_This isn't good, now he's only at three damage, and he still has Blaster Blade which can twin drive," _Nathan thought.

"With a boost from Hudiplus, Blaster Blade attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+3000+5000+6000=23000)**

"I guard with three cards!"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Sarugal (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Ferald, then I use Ferald's skill, when his power increases due to a trigger, and I have a card with Alfred on my field and a card with Blaster on my field, Ferald gets an additional 10000 power!"

"What?!"

"What a skill!" Joshua exclaimed. "That means that every time he powers up from a trigger, his power goes up by 15000!"

"Now it's time for the second check,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Scion Rider (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Ferald, then with his skill, add an additional 10000 power, now Ferald attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+3000+15000+15000+10000=54000)**

"This is where it ends, Nathan, it's time I deliver that promise I made to you, that I would beat you on the national stage!"

"I made a promise too, that I wouldn't lose to you! Generation Guard! One who Outshines the Stars, Lady Comet!" Nathan exclaimed as bright light fell from the sky, right in between Astorias and Ferald, as the light faded, a figure emerged, it was a tall lady, she had glistening silver hair, was clad in glittering white armor that had the image of a comet on it, and in her hand was a shining star, but the star's light paled in comparison to her aura.

**One who Outshines the Stars, Lady Comet**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000**

"With the skill of Lady Comet, select one rear-guard you control, then send it to your back row!" Nathan exclaimed.

"To my back row, but it's full, what do I do then?" King asked with surprise.

"Send it to your back row and retreat the rear-guard that was originally there, then if you have a full back row, which you do, call the top card of your deck to the circle Ferald was previously on in a rested state," Nathan explained.

"Alright then, Ferald moves back, Marron retreats, then I call Emit Hammer Dragon to Ferald's original circle in a rested state," King said as he followed Nathan's instructions.

"Then if I have two or more cards in my back row, I countercharge and soulcharge," Nathan said.

"Fine, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Star of Demise, Omar (1)] [****Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (3)****]**

**King**

**[****Blaster Blade (2)****] [Luminous Light Kings of Knights, Alfred Oath (1)] [****Emit Hammer Dragon (3)****]**

**[****Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus (2)****] [Guidepost Sage, Elron (1)] [****Swordsman of Light, Blaster Hammer Ferald (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 11: Hand[Nathan(1), King(6)]**

"Stand and draw, so King, what was that about having a card that will defeat me, I'm still in this fight," Nathan said with a grin.

"_Getting ahead of yourself aye, well, I know how to handle that," _King thought as he smirked. "True, you are, but I doubt Emily would survive this far, I bet that she wouldn't even be able to survive my first stride, she couldn't do it when we fought,"

It didn't take long for Nathan's smile to disappear. "What was that?" he asked, a low amount of anger rising in his voice.

"You heard me, she's a disgrace of a cardfighter, and then there's that talk about helping her family, it's all so ridiculous," he said.

"And what's wrong with wanting to help your family," Nathan said. "That's the exact same reason I'm here,"

"And that's why I said weak minds think alike, look at me, my father's a successful businessman, we never have to worry about money, and do you know how we got to the point?" King asked as if he was waiting for Nathan to reply. "We did it by watching out for ourselves, we were first, everybody else was second, I can't even begin to imagine why on Earth would someone fight so hard for someone else,"

"_I can't believe this guy, does he even realize what he's saying, now I'm going to make him pay, much more than before, let's see him talk after I stride on Tigaross again," _Nathan thought angrily as he was about to drop the remaining cards in his hand.

"_Yes, that's it, get angry, your anger will impair your judgment and you'll make a mistake," _King thought with an evil grin.

"NATHAN!" a loud voice exclaimed from the audience, Nathan turned to see where it was coming from, and he saw it, the owner of the voice.

"Emily," he said to himself, the rest of the stadium went silent.

"Don't let his taunts get to you, what we're doing doesn't make us weak, it's the complete opposite!" Emily continued. "Now go and show that to him, show him the power that comes from fighting for others!"

"Emily, you're right," Nathan said as he calmed down and turned to King. "You were wrong, King, when you said that weak minds think alike, it's compassionate minds that think alike, that would explain why you could never imagine fighting for someone else,"

"And how is that?" King asked.

"It's simple, you're a selfish brat who thinks that we're below you because we don't have much money or aren't as good as you at Vanguard, but you know what the truth is, King Truman," Nathan continued.

"What?"

"You're the one who's truly weak, and I'll prove it to you, I'll show you the power that comes from fighting for others!" Nathan exclaimed.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a black space. "Where am I, wasn't I just fighting King," he said aloud. Then the black space disappeared and he was floating in what seemed to be outer space, in the distance, he saw a planet, he then started speeding towards the planet, in seconds, he stood somewhere strange, there was land, but that was it, no buildings, no people, just land as far as the eye could see.

"Now where the hell am I?" Nathan asked as he then sighed. "Then again, I doubt there's anyone here to tell me,"

"I wouldn't say that, maybe I could be of assistance,"

The sound of a voice startled Nathan, he turned to see who was behind him, it was a tall man, he was dressed in a formal robe whose colors alternated from white to green in a horizontal pattern, there was nothing in his hands, but by his sides, he had four daggers, all sheathed in a white and green scabbard.

"What the, who are you?" Nathan asked.

"You will know who I am in time, but first, I want to congratulate you, Nathan," the figure said.

"Congratulate me, what for, what did I do?" Nathan asked.

"Although it already existed in you, you let that King boy know that true strength comes from compassion, for that, you may use my power, but first, I must tell you how it works," the figure replied as he was about to continue, but Nathan held up his hand.

"That won't be necessary, I think I already know how," he smiled.

"Oh, well that's great, now go and win your match," the figure said as Nathan found himself back in the stadium.

"That was awesome," Nathan said quietly. "Hey King, this match is over, victory is all mine," he said. "I discard a card from my hand, then I bind a copy of Blasmos, Tigaross and Lady Comet from my G zone face up,"

"What the hell are you doing?" King asked with a tone of worry.

"Why tell you, I'd rather show you," Nathan replied as a blue flame-like energy surrounded his G zone. "Imagine it, a world in which all our hopes and dreams can become a reality, watch as it appears before me! Generation Descent! Azrith Titan of Mysterious Terrain, Etranger!"

**Azrith Titan of Mysterious Terrain, Etranger**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

A gray and blue portal appeared in front of Astorias, as he entered the portal, it grew to an enormous size, then, from the other side of the portal, Etranger walked out, as he did, the castle around them disappeared, everything disappeared, before long, the two of them were standing on bare land, with nothing else as far as the eye could see.

"Omar's Mischief, draw and add 2000 power to him, Dark Star and Astorias move up, I call Nevin and Heppi, then I use the skill of Etranger!" Nathan exclaimed. "Select four rear-guards you control, retire one, bind one, lock one, and one to the bottom of your deck,"

"What the hell, fine then, Blaster Blade retreats, I bind Emit Hammer, I lock Elron, and I send Ferald to the bottom of my deck," King said, leaving only Hudiplus on the field.

"That's not it, all my units get an additional 8000 power added to them," Nathan continued. "Now Astorias attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+8000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"Now I use the other skill of Etranger, since I have more rear-guards than you do, after Astorias attacks, he can stand, now Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge!"

**(9000+8000=17000)**

"I guard again,"

"Dark Star stands, now with a boost from Omar, Etranger attacks the vanguard!"

**(44000+18000=62000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Star Commander, Reio(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to Dark Star!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Astorias, the critical goes to Etranger!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Blaster Blade(G2)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), King(5)]**

"With a boost from Heppi, Dark Star attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+8000+7000+8000+5000=37000)**

"I use the skill of Hudiplus, I discard a card from my hand and send him to the guardian circle, add 10000 to his shield, then Generation Guard, Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon!"

**Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon **

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"This will end it, with a boost from Nevin, Astorias attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+8000+8000+8000+5000=40000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Swordsman of Light, Blaster Hammer Ferald(G3)]**

**Damage: [Nathan(4), King(6)]**

"The match is over, Nathan Packard of Team Starblade has come out victorious, tomorrow, they will fight Team Trinovol in the finals!" Joshua exclaimed.

"_Nathan has begun to unlock his powers as well, you're the only one left now, Leroy," _Denton thought.

"This isn't possible, I lost, but how?" King asked as he sank to his knees.

"I think you can answer that question yourself," Nathan said as he walked back to his booth.

"Nice work, Nathan, we're going to the finals!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Thanks, now let's go, everybody's leaving," Nathan said as they met up with Dante and Sonia and began to make their way to the exit, but then Nathan stopped as he saw Emily not too far ahead of them.

"Hey, could you guys wait here, there's something I have to take care of," he said as he ran ahead of them. "Hey, Emily,"

Emily turned around and smiled when she saw Nathan. "Oh hey Nathan, congratulations on making it to the finals," she said.

Nathan's face turned a light shade of red. "Oh, thanks, hey, I wanted to thank you," he said.

"Thank me for what?" Emily asked.

"For what you said during my match, I wasn't thinking clearly and you snapped me out of it, so, thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome, what King was saying really started to get on my nerves, saying that it's ridiculous to help your family, but in the end, I couldn't beat him," Emily said, sinking her head as she realized she still lost.

"Yeah, about that, I want to tell you something, after my team wins the prize money, we're going to share it with your family," he said as his face turned red again. "Then maybe, we can, oh I don't know...live together,"

Emily stopped as she heard his words, she was immediately overcome with happiness. "Thank you, Nathan," she said as she leaned towards Nathan and kissed him on the cheek.

Nathan's face was flushed completely. "I, oh well, that's very nice of you, and-," he didn't know what to say, but stopped when he felt two hands on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Dwight and Alistar, both of them had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Oh, we're sorry, did we interrupt something between you and your _girlfriend_," Alistar said, adding a childish emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'.

"Cut it out you two," Nathan said, but nothing he could say would save him from their mockery.

"You really know how to pick em, aye, Nathan," Dwight grinned.

"I said cut it out," Nathan repeated.

Emily couldn't help but laugh, Dante and Sonia then walked over to her, as they looked up at her, their eyes lit up in wonder.

"Hello, who are you two?" Emily asked.

"I'm Sonia and this is my brother, Dante," Sonia replied.

Emily remembered those names, these two were Nathan's siblings, she bent down on her knees to look at them. "Nathan told me about you two, you mean a lot to him," she said.

"Um, excuse me," Dante began as he nervously shuffled his feet. "Is it true that you're Nathan's girlfriend?"

Emily blushed. "Me, his girlfriend, oh, I wouldn't say that, we're just-," she nervously began to respond, but was stopped as Dante and Sonia spoke up.

"Thank you for taking care of him," the two of them bowed.

Nathan then walked up to them. "Alright you two it's time to go," he said as he turned to Emily, then blushed. "Bye, Emily,"

Emily blushed as well. "Yeah, bye, I'll see you around," she said as she walked away.

"Let's go find Johnson," he said.

"Leroy, Andrea!" Joel exclaimed as he ran to his teammates, Anthony and Kristi were with them as well.

"Hey Joel, you're not going to go with your parents?" Andrea asked.

"No, we have to train, the finals are tomorrow," he replied.

"Excuse me, Team Trinovol," a voice said, the three teens turned to see Johnson.

"Mr. Thompson, if you could, if Team Starblade ask you where I am, can you tell them I had something to do, so you'll have to drive them to the hotel," he said.

"Sure, I can do that, but, why, is something the matter?" Anthony asked.

"No, nothing is the matter, it's just that," he began as he turned to the three teens. "Denton wishes to see you three,"

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Swordsman of Light, Blaster Hammer Ferald**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto RC/GB1: **When this unit attacks, if you have a card with "Alfred" in its name on your field, add +5000 to this unit, then if you have a card with "Blaster" in its name on your field, add +5000 to this unit.

* * *

**One who Outshines the Stars, Lady Comet**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto GC/CB1/SB1: **When this card is placed on GC, you may pay the cost, if you do, select one rear-guard your opponent controls, send it to their back row, if their back row is full, have them retreat one rear-guard in their back row, then put the targeted unit on that circle, then they must send the top card of their deck to the attacking rear-guard's original circle in a rested state.

**Auto GC: **When this card is on GC, if you have two or more cards in your back row, countercharge, and soulcharge.

* * *

**Azrith Titan of Mysterious Terrain, Etranger**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

**Generation Descent - Stride Step - **[_Discard a card in your hand, then target three cards with different names face up in your G Zone, bind an identical copy of each targeted card face down in your G Zone face-up, then STRIDE this card on VC. The bound cards cannot be targeted by any skills or affect any skills.]_

**Auto VC/CB1/SB1: **Your opponent must select up to four rear-guards they control, they must retreat one, bind one, lock one, and send one to the bottom of their deck, then add +8000 to all units you control, then if you control more rear-guards than your opponent does, after your front row rear-guards attack, stand them.


	26. The Guardian Wolf

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Guardian Wolf**

**The final day is upon us, Day 5, here's the last chapter, I hope that you've enjoyed these string on chapters**

* * *

"What do you think Denton wants to see us for?" Joel asked his teammates as they followed Johnson down an intricate hall of rooms within the arena.

"Maybe he wants to congratulate us," Andrea suggested. "After all, we did make it to the finals,"

"Not likely, if that was true, he would've wanted to see Team Starblade as well," Joel said back to her as he turned to Leroy. "What about you, Leroy, why do you think he wants to see us?"

Leroy's face had an odd seriousness to it. "This could be about our clans," he replied.

Joel and Andrea nodded, it was a possibility, the two remaining teams each had at least one fighter with one of the new clans, maybe there was something Denton wanted to talk to them about, but that begged the question of why wasn't Nathan with him, perhaps he was already there, waiting for them to arrive.

"Okay, we're here," Johnson said as they arrived in front of a large door, as he opened the door, they saw Denton by himself. looking out a window that was in the room, he turned as he heard the door open.

"Hello, Team Trinovol," Denton said as he turned to Johnson. "Please stay at the entrance of the door, when they come out, you can lead back to the main area and take them back to their hotel,"

"Yes, Denton," Johnson replied as he left the room and shut the door.

Denton turned to the teens. "Congratulations on making it to the finals, but tell me, do you think you can beat Team Starblade?"

"Of course we can," Andrea replied.

"We'll beat them and make it to the top," Joel added.

Denton smiled. "I like your enthusiasm, you chose some great teammates, Leroy,"

Leroy walked up to the purple-haired teen. "Tell me, Denton, why did you want to see us?"

"You wish to fight Nathan in the finals, correct?" Denton asked.

"Yeah," Leroy replied.

"Well, I want to see how much you've grown, as well as one more thing," Denton replied as he took out his deck. "Let's fight, Leroy, show me how much stronger you've become,"

"Alright then, let's do this," Leroy said.

Denton snapped his fingers, he and Team Trinovol were suddenly surrounded by black space.

Leroy was ready for it, but not his teammates. "What's going on?" they frantically asked.

"Relax guys, you'll see soon," Leroy told them as Denton snapped his fingers again and the blue lights cut through the darkness and revealed the stadium.

The thin sheets of light appeared before Leroy and Denton, as they prepared, Leroy looked up at his opponent. "Denton, when we first fought, you told me you were holding back, are you going to do the same during this fight?"

"It'll depend on you, I'll see how you do during this fight and determine if you're ready to face my full power," Denton simply replied. "Are you ready?"

"I am,"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"New World Fetter, Van!" Denton exclaimed.

**New World Fetter, Van**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

A light appeared in front of them, both of their units materialized, Ton stood by Leroy and Van stood by Denton, but he looked different, his hair had grown out, the base color of his robe was blue unlike the white base of his previous attire, and the chains he made floated around him.

"So, Denton uses the Genesis clan, but I don't recognize that unit," Joel said.

"You didn't use that card when we last fought," Leroy said with some surprise.

"It's obvious you've gotten better, a few of the cards I fought you with the first time were there because you were still new to Susanoo," Denton answered. "I'll go first,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja!"

**Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

Van was surrounded in a bright light, as it faded, Gelgja emerged, his robe was relatively the same, but there were streaks of orange in it, the chains around him shaped themselves in a circle at his sides, and there was an extra fan in his hand.

"Van moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****R****] [Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan!"

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"I call Fervent Dragon, Fervent attacks the vanguard, with its Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Allan attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+9000=16000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(0), Denton(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****R****] [Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(4)]**

"Draw, I ride Rocksteady Fetter, Gjoll!"

**Rocksteady Fetter, Gjoll**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

Gelgja was surrounded in a bright light, as the light faded, Gjoll emerged, the color scheme of his attire changed completely, the base of his attire was turquoise, the robe he wore over it was gold with streaks of hot pink, two chains were in his hands, and at the end of each chain, a large rock was connected to it.

"I call Deemed Angel, I use Deemed Angel's Revelation, to the deck, now he attacks Fervent!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Van, Gjoll attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Multitask Angel(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Sorceress, Fana(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Denton(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****Deemed Angel (2)****] [Rocksteady Fetter, Gjoll (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(4), Denton(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I don't call any rear-guards, Fervent attacks Deemed Angel, with Catastrophe, it gets an additional 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Adam attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power to him, with Adam's skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+9000=23000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Ice Crest Goddess, Svava(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Denton(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****Deemed Angel (2)****] [Rocksteady Fetter, Gjoll (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(5), Denton(3)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready, Leroy, for this," Denton said as he selected a card from his hand and raised it into the air. "Great beast of myth, take on your true form to defend the intertwined worlds! I ride! Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir!"

**Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Gjoll was surrounded in blue light, as the light faded, Fenrir stood in his place, a majority of his upper body was clothed in a blue and purple cape, the cape had a hood that was down at the time, a thin piece of teal armor covered his chest and torso, slung to Fenrir's back was a bow and a bundle, and at his sides were two sheathed swords.

"With Fenrir's skill, when placed on the vanguard circle, if I control a card with the Revelation ability, I can soulcharge, Deemed Angel moves down, I call Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal, with her Revelation, to the soul, Deemed Angel rests, now Ningal attacks Fervent!"

**(10000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Van, Fenrir attacks the vanguard!"

"I guard with these two!"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to my vanguard, not that it could break through your guard anyways,"

"That was odd, Leroy doesn't usually guard all of his opponent's attacks so early," Joel stated.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah, usually he'd let them hit so he can stack up on counterblasts,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Denton**

**[****Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal (2)****] [Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Deemed Angel (2)****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(2), Denton(5)]**

"Stand and draw," Leroy said as he saw Denton look up at him.

"You used up three cards to guard all my attacks, and so early in the cardfight too, are you sure you won't regret that," Denton said.

"I have my reasons, you're about to see right now," Leroy said as he raised a card from his hand into the air. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! Let's ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now you're about to see the plan behind my plays, liberating the generation zone," Leroy said as he dropped a card. "Brave warrior that ventures into the darkness, with your bright light, find those who have gone astray! Generation Stride! Wizard Knight that Guides the Lost, Gwendolyn!"

**Wizard Knight that Guides the Lost, Gwendolyn**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Ken was surrounded in a bright light, the light was more powerful than the previous ones, as the light faded, Gwendolyn emerged, she was tall, her hair was long and snow-white, she was clad in white armor, right beside her was a floating grimoire encased in a white aura, unlike most Wizard Knights, she didn't have a pronounced weapon, in her hand was a bright lantern and sheathed to her side was a dagger.

"I've never seen that card before," Andrea stated.

"Yeah, me neither, it must have some awesome skills," Joel added.

"Right you are, Joel, I don't use Ken's stride skill, instead I use Gwendloyn's skill!" Leroy exclaimed as he paid the cost. "I select up to four rear-guards from my drop zone and call them to rear-guard!" he exclaimed. "From the drop zone, I superior call Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon, Violent Mage, Barraba, and Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil!"

"Interesting, you used extra cards to guard just so that you could call them later, not bad," Denton said.

"It only gets better, Ozon and Fervent exchange places, with a boost from Fervent, Ozon attacks the vanguard, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power, with Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to my front row!"

**(11000+4000+7000+5000=27000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fetter of Fiber, Dromi(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Denton(3)]**

"You made a mistake by not guarding that attack, with the skill of Gwendolyn, when one of the superior called units hit the vanguard, if the unit has the Catastrophe ability, I can select one card in my drop zone and put it in my hand," Leroy explained.

"That's the skill of Gwendolyn, dang, that's powerful," Joel stated.

"Even though he used up cards in his hand early in the cardfight, he was able to utilize them all perfectly, now his drop zone is empty," Andrea added.

"Now with a boost from Ton, Gwendolyn attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(26000+4000+5000+4000=39000)**

"Complete guard with Kushinada!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Guard Wizard, Edward(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to Orvil, now with a boost from Barraba, Orvil attacks Ningal!"

**(8000+4000+5000+8000=25000)**

"No guard, Ningal retires,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil (3)****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Violent Mage, Barraba (3)****]**

**Denton**

**[****R****] [Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Deemed Angel (2)****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(6), Denton(3)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," Denton said. "Generation Stride! Great Angel, Doom Brace!"

**Great Angel, Doom Brace**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, I soulcharge two cards, Orvil retreats, then I superior call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha and she obtains a skill, with Kotonoha's Revelation, to the soul, Van rests, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, then I call Gleipnir, now I use the skill of Doom Brace!" Denton exclaimed. "I add 5000 power to Gleipnir and Kotonoha, but since I have four cards in my soul, I don't soulcharge, I call Mythic Beast, Hati, with a boost from Hati, Gleipnir attacks the vanguard, with Gleipnir's skill while being boosted, I soulcharge three cards, add 3000 power to Kotonoha, then since a card from my soul was sent to my drop zone this turn, draw a card!"

**(9000+5000+7000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Denton(3)]**

"Doom Brace attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Edward!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Kotonoha!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Kotonoha, now with a boost from Deemed Angel, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+5000+3000+10000+7000=36000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, Ton stands, the power goes to Ken!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Denton(2)]**

"You're not out of the clear yet, with the skill Kotonoha obtained from Fenrir's stride skill, if I have four or more cards in my soul after she attacks, she can stand, now Kotonoha attacks your vanguard again!"

**(29000)**

"I guard with two cards!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Violent Mage, Barraba (3)****]**

**Denton**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2)****] [Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir (1)] [****Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir (3)****]**

**[****Deemed Angel (2)****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****Mythic Beast, Hati (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(2), Denton(6)]**

"Stand and draw, that was an awesome turn, Denton, now I can see what you meant when you said you were holding back the first time," Leroy said.

"And just like our last fight, the tables have turned quickly in my favor," Denton said.

"For now, but I have a card that can turn those tables back in my favor, liberating the generation zone," Leroy said. "Master of the mystic arts, unleash your true strength as the foes who stand before you cower at your might! Generation Stride! Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis!"

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Malfentis**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, instead I call Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam, I use the skill of Malfentis, add 3000 power to Ozon, Adam, and Barraba, with a boost from Fervent, Ozon attacks the vanguard, with the Catastrophe of Fervent, add 5000 power, with the Catastrophe of Ozon, add 4000 power to my front row!"

**(11000+4000+3000+7000+5000=30000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Battle Maiden, Kotonoha(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Denton(3)]**

"With a boost from Ton, Malfentis attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(26000+9000=35000)**

"No guard,"

"This is good, Denton didn't guard, that means if Leroy can use Malfentis' second skill, he can most likely win this," Andrea stated.

"C'mon Leroy, do it, use Malfentis' skill and win the match!" Joel cheered.

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Adam!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Firestorm Mage, Allan(G1)]**

"This is it, all I need is a grade 2 or 3, I can do this, final check,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

Leroy's eyes widened, he knew that Malfentis' skill couldn't always succeed, but what surprised him the most was that the card that stopped him from using his skill happened to be a critical trigger.

"It seems you couldn't pull it, so carry on with your turn," Denton said.

Leroy snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Adam, the critical goes to Malfentis!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - New World Fetter, Van(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Denton(5)]**

"I might've not been able to use Malfentis' skill, but I can still win this, with a boost from Barraba, Adam attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+3000+4000+10000+8000+3000+5000=42000)**

"An impressive attack, but not strong enough! Generation Guard! Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki!"

**Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Hanasatsuki, since I have a copy of Hati in the soul, add 10000 to her shield, then I guard and intercept with Gleipnir!" Denton exclaimed.

"No way, I still couldn't finish it, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (2)****][Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)][****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (3)****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Violent Mage, Barraba (3)****]**

**Denton**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2)****] [Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Deemed Angel (2)****] [New World Fetter, Van (1)] [****Mythic Beast, Hati (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(4), Denton(4)]**

"Stand and draw, it's about time I told you why I called you here," Denton said.

Leroy raised his brow in a confused manner. "Didn't you say that you wanted to see how strong I've gotten?"

Denton nodded. "Yes, I did say that, but there's one more thing, have you become one with that deck?"

"What?"

"After our first fight, I told you that if you wanted to find what you seek, you must become one with your deck, I already know the answer, but I still want to know if you think you have," Denton elaborated.

Leroy didn't even think before he answered. "Of course I've become one with this deck, I haven't lost a single battle in this tournament, except for you and Nathan that one time, I remain undefeated, then once I win this tournament, I'll be reunited with my real deck," he answered.

Denton sighed. "I see, it appears you still don't understand, you're not ready to face my full power, it's time to put an end to this, liberating the generation zone," Denton said as he dropped a card. "Great beast that hunts the almighty, draw up your bow, and shoot them down! Generation Stride! Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir!"

**Great Deity Huntsman, Fenrir**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, soulcharge two cards, Fervent retreats, then I superior call Rocksteady Fetter, Gjoll, with Gjoll's Revelation, to the soul, rest Kotonoha, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, then with Gjoll's skill, since I have a Fenrir vanguard, stand Kotonoha and add 6000 power to her, since she has Revelation, add another 4000 power to her,"

"You rested her, then stood her up with more power, what a skill," Leroy said.

"Next up is Van's skill, since a card I control rested due to an effect of one of my cards, Van goes to the soul, then I soulcharge, draw, and add 5000 power to my front row, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, I call Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja, now I use Fenrir's skill!" Denton exclaimed. "I soulblast four cards, add 4000 power to Hati, then add 5000 power to my front row, and since I have seven or fewer cards in my soul, I can soulcharge for every rear-guard I control, I soulcharge five cards, add 5000 power to Kotonoha!"

"_He's doing what he did during our last match, he was able to attack seven times, fortunately, he doesn't have a Tahro in his drop zone, or Shackle Fetter, Gelgja in his soul, that means he would only be attacking four times, I should be safe," _Leroy thought.

"With a boost from Hati, Gjoll attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+5000+7000+4000=30000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power to Ken!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Denton(5)]**

"Gjoll stands, now Gjoll attacks the vanguard again!"

**(19000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Deemed Angel, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+10000+2000+5000+5000+5000+7000=45000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Denton(5)]**

"Now Fenrir attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Generation Guard! Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika!"

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With her skill, send two cards of different grades from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, add 10000 to her shield, then I guard and intercept with Adam!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Mythic Beast, Skoll(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Deemed Angel(G1)]**

"I didn't pull any triggers, no worries, I use the skill of Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja in my soul!" Denton grinned.

"And what skill is that?" Leroy asked.

"By sending him from the soul to the bottom of my deck, I can check the top four cards of my deck, for every card revealed with the Revelation ability, one card I control can stand!"

"What!"

"Let's check the first card," Denton said as he checked the first card. "Claimer Harry, no cards stand, second card, Ice Crest Goddess, Svava, Kotonoha stands, third card, Goddess of Transitory, Awanami, Deemed Angel stands, last card, Battle Maiden, Touka, no cards stand,"

"No way, he stood a whole column," Leroy mumbled.

"With a boost from Deemed Angel, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard again, finish this!"

**(38000+7000=45000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(6), Denton(5)]**

"Damn, I lost again," Leroy said as the field disappeared and they were back in the room.

"I already knew it, but you've made it more evident," Denton said as he gathered his cards and walked over to Leroy. "You haven't become one with that deck, as a matter of fact, I don't even feel a slight bond between you, and if you can't do that, you'll never be able to beat Nathan. You may leave now,"

The three teens exited the room, Johnson was standing right there waiting for them, he led them to the main area then left the arena and made their way to the hotel. While they were driving back, the words Denton said raced in Leroy's mind.

"_I don't get it, what did he mean?" _he thought as he looked at his deck. "_Well, whatever he meant, I better find out, because if I don't, we'll never be able to beat Team Starblade!"_

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**New World Fetter, Van**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto: **Forerunner

**Auto RC/GB1: **When a unit you control rests due to an effect of a card you control, you may send this card to your soul, if you do, soulcharge, draw, add 5000 to your front row.

* * *

**Bind Chain Fetter, Gelgja**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto/GB3[Soul]: **You may send this card to the bottom of your deck, if you do, check the top four cards of your deck, for every card revealed with the Revelation ability, stand a rear-guard you control.

* * *

**Rocksteady Fetter, Gjoll**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto RC:** Revelation

**Auto RC/GB1: **When this card is placed on RC, if you have a vanguard with "Fenrir" in its name, select one rear-guard you control, stand it and add +6000 to it, if the stood card has _Revelation_, add another +4000 to it.

* * *

**Legendary Guardian Beast, Fenrir**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto VC: **When this card is placed on VC, if you control a card with _Revelation_, soulcharge.

**Auto VC/CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, SC2, retreat one rear-guard your opponent controls, then superior call one card with _Revelation _from your deck to RC, then if you have four or more cards in your soul, it gets, **Auto RC: After this unit attacks, stand it.**

* * *

**Wizard Knight that Guides the Lost, Gwendolyn**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC/CB1/Flip one "Wizard Knight that Guides the Lost, Gwendolyn" face down in your G zone face-up: **You may pay the cost, if you do, select up to four cards from your drop zone, superior call them to RC. If any of the called cards have _Catastrophe_, those units get, **Auto RC: If this unit's attack hits the vanguard, select one card in your drop zone, send it to your hand.**


	27. Dragons and Blades

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dragons and Blades**

**The day has finally come, readers, the Titan Cup U.S Representative Tournament Finals! I hope you're excited for these next few fights. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose over the city and peered through the window of Team Trinovol's room, they then awoke and got ready, realizing the events that would follow later, the day had finally come, the finals were upon them.

"Are you guys ready?" Joel asked with an excited tone. "After nearly eight days and all those fights, we did it, we made it to the finals, then after we win, we'll represent the United States in the internationals,"

"I know I am, I can't wait to fight some of the best players the world has to offer," Andrea said with a nod.

"And what about you, Leroy?" Joel asked his friend, but Leroy didn't answer, as his two teammates turned to him, they saw that he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Leroy, is something the matter?" Andrea asked with concern.

Leroy snapped out his thoughts and flashed a quick smile. "Of course, everything's fine, I'm just really excited for the finals,"

Joel raised a brow, he's been Leroy's friend for years, and he knew that anytime Leroy did that, he was not okay, and this time was no exception. "Leroy, are you still thinking about what Denton told you yesterday?"

Leroy flinched at those words, he then sighed. "Yeah, you got me, it's just that I can put my finger on what he wants me to do. If winning a lot of matches doesn't make me one with this deck, then what will? What about you two, you both had previous decks and were able to awaken your Azrith Titans, did you do anything specific to become one with your decks?"

Joel and Andrea stroked their chins. "I don't think so," Joel said. "I still want to get back my Dark Irregulars, but I don't mind having the IgNoble,"

Andrea nodded. "It's the same with my Kagero deck, and as for our Azrith Titans, I don't remember it having to do with my deck, it had to do with me as a person,"

"I don't really know what becoming one with my deck has to do with me as a person, but if I don't figure it out, when I fight Nathan, he'll mop the floor with me and they'll be representing the U.S instead," Leroy said.

"Don't worry about it, Nathan will most likely fight last, if me and Andrea can beat Dwight and Alistar, you won't even have to fight," Joel said as he attempted to reassure him.

"Thanks, but they made it to the finals, I don't think they'll lose that easily," Leroy said as he stood up. "But I wouldn't want it any other way, let's go and win this,"

"I hope you guys are ready for this," Nathan said. "Today is the day, the finals, we'll beat Team Trinovol and make it to the top, then I can achieve what I desire and after that, we'll represent the U.S in the internationals,"

"What you desire, of course, to win the prize money and live together with your girlfriend," Alistar smirked.

Nathan's face grew red with annoyance and embarrassment. "I thought I told you to cut it out, Emily is not my girlfriend, I honestly expected Dante and Sonia to pester me more about it since they're kids, but why are you the one going on about it,"

"You're right, Nathan, Emily isn't your girlfriend, yet," Dwight laughed, Nathan turned to him, ready to unleash his wrath, but soon Dwight stopped. "But in all seriousness, I'm ready to fight,"

"As am I, they won't know what hit them," Alistar added. "But, Nathan, will you be ready, you'll most likely fight Leroy?"

Nathan stopped to think. "Leroy and I have only fought twice, the first time, while I still had my Nova Grapplers, he beat me, but I was able to beat him when we all met at the park, we're currently tied right now, but this fight will be in my favor since I have access to an Azrith Titan, and according to my knowledge, Leroy doesn't, that won't guarantee victory, but I'll have a better chance,"

"We know you won't lose either," Sonia said cheerfully as she and Dante walked to them. "We'll cheer you on, all the way to victory!"

"Then after you win, you can show us how to play Vanguard, and we can be champions just like you someday," Dante added.

"That's the spirit, I know that you two can go far, just remember I'll do anything to help you," Nathan said as he ruffled their hair. "By the way, are you two finished packing?"

"Yeah," Dante replied. "I was surprised when Johnson said we could keep all of these clothes, but I'm happy he did,"

"I agree, all of them look super cute on me," Sonia said.

Nathan turned to his teammates. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah," they replied.

"Alright then, let's go," Nathan said as they all exited the room, as they walked out, they saw Team Trinovol walking out of their room. "Well well well, if it isn't the runner ups,"

"I think you meant to say champions, we're going to win this and leave you in the dust," Joel said.

"Dream on, I think it's pretty obvious that we'll win," Alistar smirked. "It was decided before this tournament even started,"

"That's some big talk, let's see if you can back that up," Andrea gave them a sneering grin.

Dwight laughed. "Oh, we'll prove it alright, on the battlefield, so you better watch out,"

"They really seem to like trash talking to each other," Leroy mumbled quietly as Anthony and Kristi walked to them.

"Hey there kiddos, ready to head over to the stadium, the finals will begin in a bit under an hour," Anthony said.

"Yeah, we're ready, we've been practically waiting all morning," Leroy said.

"Wow, you guys must've finished packing quickly," Kristi said. The three teens gave her a bewildered look.

"Packing, what packing?" they all said in unison.

"You're joking, right," Kristi groaned. "Today is the day of the finals, that means once it's over, we'll be coming back here to check out and head back to New Jersey,"

They continued to look at her, confused, but it didn't take long for the realization to dawn on them, they quickly opened the door to their room and ran inside, through the shut door, they could hear the disarray that was going on inside to pack everything they had, the others couldn't help but laugh at their expense. It took a bit over ten minutes for them to come out.

"That didn't take as long as I thought," Leroy said as they walked out of their room, Anthony and Kristi were still there, but everyone else was gone.

"The others have already left to head to the arena," Kristi said. "We should get going as well,"

The group then left for the arena, once they arrived, it didn't take long for them to spot Johnson's limo, they quickly entered the arena.

"This is it, I'm so pumped," Joel said. "Today we'll leave our mark on the country,"

"Hey, Andrea!" a voice exclaimed, Andrea turned to see Susan running to her.

"Susan!" Andrea exclaimed as she and Susan hugged. "It's so good to see you,"

"Same here, I came to wish you luck on your match, I know you'll do great out there," Susan said.

"Thanks, I'll need it,"

Joel walked over to the two girls, an innocent smile then creased his face. "Well well, I think that I might need some luck too, especially from a pair of cute girls,"

"Uh, well, I don't-," Susan began.

"Joel!" two unified voices exclaimed as they cut Susan's words short.

Joel turned to see his parents coming to him. "Mom, dad!" he exclaimed.

Susan wasn't expecting that, but she quickly took advantage of it. "I think it should be them who give you luck, besides, they _are_ your parents," she said innocently. Andrea couldn't help but giggle as Joel walked over to his parents with a look of defeat on his face.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"That's a silly thing to ask, we're here to support our son," Malcolm replied.

"I know that we haven't been the best parents for a majority of your life and I also know that it may seem strange to you, but your father and I will be here for you from now on, I promise," Jane added.

Joel couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, I don't think you know how much that means to me," he said as he hugged his parents, then stopped. "What a minute, I don't see him around, where's-"

"Joel," a voice said from not too far away, Joel turned to see Tommy.

"Tommy," Joel said as Tommy slowly walked over to him, his face didn't have the look of happiness, nor the look of sinister mockery, it was the look of total indifference, once Tommy was only a few inches from his older brother, he lightly pumped Joel's chest.

"You better not lose out there, there's only one person you're allowed to lose against, and that's me, you hear," Tommy said with a tone of subtle encouragement.

"Thank you, Tommy," Joel said as he hugged his brother.

A light blush of embarrassment appeared on Tommy's face. "Hey, let go of me, there are people here!" he exclaimed.

"Alright then," Joel said as he released his brother. "Leroy, Andrea, the matches will begin in about fifteen minutes, let's head to the participant's room,"

"And we'll head to the stands," Anthony said as he then turned to Susan and the Leandrews. "You're free to sit with us if you want,"

"Thank you very much," they all said as they went to the stands.

"C'mon guys, Team Starblade is waiting for us," Andrea said as she and Joel began making their way to the room, but not Leroy. "Everything good, Leroy?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some water," he replied.

"Alright, don't take too long," Joel said.

"I won't," he said back as he went to the vending machines and got a water bottle, then began heading back.

"_Become one with Susanoo, I still don't understand what he means," _Leroy thought as he pondered what Denton said.

"Hello, Leroy," a voice in front of Leroy, he looked up to see Denton.

"Denton, what're you doing, shouldn't you be in the stadium?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, but I'm just going to get a water bottle," Denton replied.

"I see," Leroy said as he paused, then continued. "Denton, I want to know, how exactly do I become one with this deck, if winning isn't the answer, then what is, tell me?"

Denton sighed. "I won't tell you, but I will give you a hint," he said as he started walking towards Leroy. "Tell me, Leroy, what is that deck to you?"

"What is it...to me?"

"Yes, what does it mean to you, I know it can be difficult to determine, but if you can't figure it out, then becoming one with your deck will only ever be a dream," he said as he walked away from him.

"Damn Denton, how is that supposed to help me," Leroy said quietly as he walked to the room, Joel and Andrea were looking over their decks.

"Prepare yourself, you two, the biggest fight of our lives is about to begin," Leroy said as the doors finally opened and they entered the stadium. The cheers were even more deafening than before, the finals were here and everyone was just as excited.

"I still can't believe the day has come!" Joshua exclaimed. "Not too long ago, we had 64 teams, all battling it out to make it on top, but now, only two teams remain, let's give them a warm welcome! On one side, we have the team comprised of the new clans featured during this tournament, with only a defeat to their name, give it up for Team Trinovol! And on the other half, we have a team with two losses to their name, but that doesn't make them pushovers, they are still a force to be reckoned with, give it up for Team Starblade!"

"These two teams have been through a lot, but after facing many obstacles, they stand here, ready to fight for the title of U.S champions!" Denton added.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, not let's see our first two fighters!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Which one of us is going?" Joel asked.

Andrea raised her hand. "I'll go first, you two fought last time, I want to be the one to start us off," she said.

"So, who's going first?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going," Dwight said. "Both Gia and Vincent beat me, I'm on a major losing streak, I'll go and get us the first win,"

"Our fighters have come, from Team Trinovol, we have Andrea Rose, and from Team Starblade, we have Dwight Lansing!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Go, Andrea, you can do this!" Susan exclaimed from the stands.

"Hey there, Andrea, I'm pretty excited for this match, this will be my first time fighting the Dragocore clan," Dwight said.

"Same here, I've been playing Vanguard for a good time, but I never actually fought a Gold Paladin Unite deck before," Andrea said.

"Good, then I'll make a great first impression, when I beat you," Dwight smirked.

Andrea smirked as well. "That's what I was going to say to you,"

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Dragon Starter, Mecca!" Andrea exclaimed.

**Dragon Starter, Mecca**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel!" Dwight exclaimed.

**Knight of Early Dawn, Coel**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two stood up their starting vanguards, the Holo-Fight System activated and the area around them changed, soon they were standing a beautiful white temple, there were many pillars covered with meticulous designs, and at opposite sides of the temple stood two statues, on one side, there was a statue of a warrior, and at the other side, a statue of a dragon.

"I'll go first," Andrea said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Andrea(5), Dwight(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza!"

**Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Mecca moves down, I then use her skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, and add 2000 power to Yuza, that'll be it for my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Andrea(5), Dwight(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus!"

**Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Coel moves down, I call Dawning Knight, Gorboduc, alright Gorboduc, attack Yuza!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Coel, Conanus attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw one card, the power will go to Conanus!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Dwight(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Ongoing Dragon Scout, Yuza (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Dawning Knight, Gorboduc (2)****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Andrea(4), Dwight(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Fiery Cannon Dragon!"

**Fiery Cannon Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, then add 2000 power to Fiery Cannon, then I'll use Fiery Cannon's skill, bind a card from my drop zone and have Gorboduc retire, I then call Boundless Dragon, Leko, Leko attacks the vanguard, with Leko's Requiem, I can countercharge and soulcharge,"

**(7000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Knight of Red Day, Runo(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Dwight(1)]**

"Now Fiery Cannon attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard with this," Dwight said as he threw down a grade 0.

"Tch, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg(G2)]**

"Fine then, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****Boundless Dragon, Leko (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Andrea(4), Dwight(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Dawnlight, Jago!"

**Knight of Dawnlight, Jago**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

"I call Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore and Flame of Victory, with a boost from Flame, Perimore attacks the vanguard, with Perimore's Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000+4000=15000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Coel, Jago attacks the vanguard, with Flame's skill, he goes to the soul, then 3000 power is added to Jago!"

**(10000+5000+3000=18000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Teaching Knight, Hudon(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Snowfall Dragonmaster, Yuki(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Dwight(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Fiery Cannon Dragon (1)] [****Boundless Dragon, Leko (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore (2)****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Andrea(3), Dwight(4)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Dwight," Andrea said as she raised a card into the air. "Lady of strength of beauty, defeat all who stand before you with grace and skill! I ride! Dragon Maiden, Sasha!"

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Max Power Wyvern, then I use Mecca's skill, look at the top three cards of my deck, bind one, add 2000 power to Sasha, with a boost from Wyvern, Leko attacks Perimore!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Sasha attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Wyvern, it goes to the soul, I draw one card, and add 5000 power to Sasha!"

**(11000+2000+5000=18000)**

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Magma Shield Defender, Croy(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw one card, but it seems I have to give to Sasha,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Dwight(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Boundless Dragon, Leko (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore (2)****] [Knight of Dawnlight, Jago (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Andrea(5), Dwight(3)]**

"Stand and draw, you've made some decent plays, but I already lost two matches prior to this, and I won't let there be a third time," Dwight said. "Unsheath the blade of light, swordsman of the sun, and instill judgment on my enemies! Ride! Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit!"

**Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now I liberate the generation zone," he continued. "Generation Stride! Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon!"

**Golden Dragon, Build Peak Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top four cards of my deck, superior call Fhamgal, but Fhamgal doesn't have the Unite ability, but I have the next best thing, with Fhamgal's skill, since it was called from the deck, I can look at the top three cards of my deck, superior call Coolgal, with the skill of Coolgal, I draw one card,"

"Not bad, even though Fhamgal didn't have Unite, you were still able to call another rear-guard as well as draw," Andrea stated.

Dwight nodded. "I now use the skill of Build Peak, add 12000 power to Build Peak, with a boost from Coolgal, Fhamgal attacks Leko!"

**(8000+6000=14000)**

"I don't guard, Leko retreats,"

"With a boost from Coel, Build Peak attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+12000+5000=43000)**

"I don't guard that one either,"

"Triple drive check,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Holy Mage, Alessia(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Fhamgal!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Unyielding Dragon Mage, Kiara(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(3), Dwight(2)]**

"Fhamgal now attacks your vanguard!"

**(8000+5000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Perimore attacks the vanguard, with his Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard that one too!"

"I end my turn, with Build Peak's Unite, when it goes back to the G zone, countercharge and soulcharge!"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****Fhamgal (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****Coolgal (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Andrea(3), Dwight(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm going to liberate the generation zone," Andrea said. "Dragon who governs the vast ocean, let all those who intrude your kingdom be dragged to a watery doom! Generation Stride! Hydro Dragonmaster, Oceania!"

**Hydro Dragonmaster, Oceania**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, I bind two cards from my drop zone then I superior call Raining Dragon Bomber, Blitzkrieg and Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute from the bind zone, add 5000 power to both, with the skill of Mecca, look at the top two cards of my deck, bind one, add 2000 power to Blitzkrieg, with a boost from Holy Flute, Blitzkrieg attacks the vanguard, with its skill, bind a card from my deck, add 4000 power!"

**(10000+5000+4000+2000+8000+5000=34000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Dwight(3)]**

"Now Oceania attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Oceania, I bind a card from my deck, then I superior call Corruption Slayer, Lance, and Crimson Fangs, Beodra from the bind, add 4000 to both, Blitzkrieg retreats!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Fiery Sword Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Medicinal Dragon Mage, Mizu (Heal Trigger)]**

"Not my first choice but I'll take it, no damage recovered, the power goes to Beodra,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"That's more like it, a critical trigger, the power goes to Lance, the critical goes to Oceania!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Sunshine Knight, Jeffery(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Scarface Lion (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Gurguit!"

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Dwight(5)]**

"That was a close one for Dwight, having two more attacks to face with five damage isn't easy, but that trigger just did the trick," Joshua stated.

"Beodra attacks your vanguard!"

**(8000+4000+5000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Lance attacks the vanguard, with his Requiem, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+4000+5000+5000=23000)**

"I guard, then Fhamgal intercepts,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Corruption Slayer, Lance (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Crimson Fangs, Beodra (3)****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****Coolgal (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Andrea(6), Dwight(3)]**

"Stand and draw, that really was a close turn, but I have to finish it, liberating the generation zone," Dwight said. "When all seems lost and the shadows of despair surround you, fear not! For a light will shine and bring hope to this battlefield! Generation Stride! Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit!"

**Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top four cards of the deck, superior call Teaching Knight, Hudon, but he doesn't have Unite, but I do use Gurguit's Unite, add 20000 power to Gurguit, add 5000 power to all rear-guards, with a boost from Coolgal, Hudon attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000+6000+5000=27000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fiery Cannon Dragon(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(3), Dwight(5)]**

"Nice, since the attack hit the vanguard, I can look at the top four cards of my deck and superior call one to rear-guard, I superior call Knight of Red Day, Runo, add 3000 power to Runo, now with a boost from Coel, Gurguit attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+20000+5000+5000=56000)**

"Complete guard with Croy!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Knight of Insolation, Carinus(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Liberator, Shaggy Rabbit (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Perimore!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Hudon, now Hudon attacks the vanguard again!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Runo, Perimore attacks the vanguard, with Runo's skill, add 3000 power to Perimore, then with Perimore's Unite, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000+5000+5000+3000+7000+3000=34000)**

"Generation Guard! Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel!"

**Nirvana Dragon Mage, Gabriel**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Gabriel's skill, bind two cards from my deck and add 5000 to the shield, the Beodra intercepts, with his skill, bind two cards in my drop zone!"

"Darn it, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Corruption Slayer, Lance (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dragon Starter, Mecca (2)****] [R] [****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Dwight**

**[****Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore (2)****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****Teaching Knight, Hudon (3)****]**

**[****Knight of Red Day, Runo (2)****] [Knight of Early Dawn, Coel (1)] [****Coolgal (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Andrea(2), Dwight(6)]**

"Stand and draw, I should be able to finish it here, I use Sasha's Generation Break, since I have nine bounds cards, add 9000 power to Lance, then I'll liberate the generation zone," Andrea said as she dropped a card from his hand. "Illustrious musician that travels the world, play your tune and entrance all who are around you! Generation Stride! Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira!"

**Melodious Dragon Bard, Mira**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, bind two cards in my drop zone, then superior call Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora, and Thunderbolt Dragonmaster, Odin, add 5000 power to both, with a boost from Mecca, Lance attacks the vanguard, with his Requiem, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+9000+5000+4000=27000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw one card, the power goes to Gurguit!"

**Damage: [Andrea(3), Dwight(5)]**

"With a boost from Holy Flute, Odin attacks the vanguard, with his Requiem, draw two cards!"

**(10000+5000+8000=23000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Zora, Mira attacks the vanguard, with Zora's skill, add 4000 power, then I use the skill of Mira!" Andrea exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, one of your rear-guards retreat, I have four cards face up, so four of your cards retreat!"

"Damn it, everyone but Coel retires," Dwight said.

"Then I superior call Corruption Slayer, Lance. Max Power Drake. Holy Cannon Mage, Kion. And last but not least, Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute, with Kion's skill, add 5000 power to the front row, with Max Power Drake's Requiem, I draw one card!"

**(26000+6000+5000+4000+5000=46000)**

"Complete guard with Alessia!"

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Lance!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Dragon Swordsman, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, but it can't be used to its full potential, Zora stands, the power goes to Lance, now with a boost from Holy Flute, Kion attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000+5000+8000+5000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards from my hand!"

"With a boost from Drake, Lance attacks the vanguard, with Lance's Requiem, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+5000+5000+5000+4000+5000=38000)**

Dwight looked at the two cards in his hand and sighed, not a sigh of defeat, but a sigh of relief. "Generation Guard! Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare!"

**Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With its skill, Coel goes to the bottom of the deck, then I look at the top five cards of my deck and send two cards of different grades to the guardian circle!" Dwight exclaimed. "Then with the skill of the Shaggy Rabbit as the cost, I can soulcharge,"

"An impressive play, despite having to face that onslaught of attacks, Dwight was able to get through with one card in his hand!" Joshua announced.

"But he lost all of his rear-guards, if he wants to win, he has to find a way to make up for the lack of a decent formation," Denton added.

"_I should be able to survive, then I'll descend on Vexsuvius and finish it,"_ Andrea thought. "I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Corruption Slayer, Lance (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Holy Cannon Mage, Kion (3)****]**

**[****Max Power Drake (2)****] [Servant of the Dragon Maiden, Zora (1)][****Dragon Mage of the Holy Flute (3)****]**

**Dwight**

**[****R****] [Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Andrea(8), Dwight(1)]**

"Stand and draw, I know what you're thinking, if I can't finish you off, you're going to use Vexsuvius," Dwight said.

Andrea shrugged then grinned. "You're not wrong, this match is as good as mine once my next turn comes around," she said.

"You're not going to get a next turn," Dwight said, Andrea could see the determination in his eyes. "This match will be mine, the first victory will go to Team Starblade, liberating the generation zone!"

"Is there really a card that can turn the tables at this stage?" Andrea asked.

"There is, and you're about to meet it," Dwight said as he picked up a card from his G zone. "Great being of the future, come and aid me in my time of need, let your radiant presence give strength to my forces! Generation Stride! Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon!"

**Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon **

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top four cards of the deck, superior call Knight of Daylight, Kinarius, since he has Unite, superior call Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir in a rested state, with Saphir's skill, I countercharge and soulcharge, then I call Knight of Insolation, Carinus, with the Unite of Carinus, he rests, add 4000 power to Kinarius, then send Saphir to the bottom of my deck so I can draw and countercharge,"

"You're making some really good plays there, but I don't think it can beat me," Andrea said.

"I wouldn't say that, I call Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus, with the skill of Henrinus, look at the top three cards of my deck, superior call Coolgal, both Henrinus and Coolgal get an additional 3000 power, with Coolgal's skill, I draw, then I call Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus, with his Unite, add 3000 power to him!" Dwight exclaimed.

"What in the world, in hardly any time at all, not to mention starting the turn with just one hand card and no rear-guards, Dwight has managed to completely fill his board!" Joshua cheered.

"We are seeing the true might of the Gold Paladin clan, things have turned in Dwight's favor, can he win it though!" Denton cheered as well.

"With a boost from Coolgal, Henrinus attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+3000+6000+3000=21000)**

"I guard, then I intercept with Lance!"

"With a boost from Conanus, Kinarius attacks the vanguard, with his Unite, add 4000 power!"

**(9000+4000+4000+7000+3000=27000)**

"I guard with two cards!"

"Now Glorious Reigning Dragon attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard," Andrea said as she smiled. "_I was able to guard his other attacks, so even if he does pull a critical trigger, I'll only be at five damage and he'll be out of attacks," _she thought.

"I wouldn't look so relieved if I were you," Dwight said. "I told you this card could turn the tables, and you're about to see how, I use the Unite of Glorious Reigning Dragon!" he exclaimed. "Henrinus and Kinarius go to the bottom of my deck, then I look at the top seven cards of my deck and superior call one of them for every card face up in my G zone!"

"What the, for every card?!" Andrea gasped.

"That's right, I currently have four, so I call Knight of Autumn Light, Regan. Dawning Knight, Gorboduc. Sunshine Knight, Jeffery. Finally, Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit!" Dwight exclaimed as four new units appeared, all ready to fight. "Since at least three were called, countercharge and soulcharge, now let's check my triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Knight of Dawnlight, Jago(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Scarface Lion (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Gurguit, the critical goes to my vanguard!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, Carinus stands, the power goes to Gurguit!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Flame Dagger Dragon Swordsman, Hiro(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Dragon Starter, Mecca(G0)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Dwight(5)]**

"With a boost from Gorboduc, Regan attacks the vanguard, with her Unite, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+3000+7000=19000)**

"I guard!"

"This is the end, with a boost from Jeffery, Gurguit attacks the vanguard, with the Unite of Carinus, he rests so that Gurguit can get an additional 4000 power!"

**(11000+10000+4000+7000=32000)**

Andrea sighed. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Magma Shield Defender, Croy(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(6), Dwight(5)]**

"What an intense match, Dwight was able to come out on top and put his team in the lead!" Joshua exclaimed.

The Holo-Fight System deactivated and the area began to return to normal, Andrea gathered her cards, then smiled. "That was a good game, Dwight," she said.

"Thanks, you were awesome too," he said as they both walked to their booths.

"Awesome work there, Dwight," Nathan said as he gave his teammate a thumbs up.

"Thanks," he said back.

"But, you have to admit, that was a very close fight, I bet if she had one more card in her hand or another card to intercept with, you'd be done for," Alistar said.

Dwight laughed. "Cut me some slack, I won didn't I,"

Alistar stood up. "Yeah, you did, and I'll get us the next match,"

"I'm really sorry guys, I lost," Andrea sighed. "You were counting on me, and I bet Susan is pretty bummed out too,"

"Don't worry about it, it's only one match," Leroy said.

Joel nodded. "He's right, we'll be fine as long as we win the next two fights," he said. "And speaking of fights, I'm up, I'll win and tie the match, just you watch,"

He began to walk out, then Andrea spoke up. "Hey, Joel,"

Joel turned around. "What is it?"

Andrea gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck,"

He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up back. "Thanks, I'll need it,"


	28. Dark Justice

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dark Justice**

"Go Alistar, you can win this!" Dwight exclaimed as Alistar walked forward.

Alistar groaned as he walked toward the stadium. "I appreciate his support, but I wish he could just pipe it down sometimes," he mumbled to himself as he then cracked a small grin. "Well, that's what I get for being his friend,"

"_I won't lose this match, Leroy and Andrea are counting on me, if I lose this, it's all over for us,"_ Joel thought, but as he advanced he heard a cheer from the stands.

"Go Joel!" the voices loudly exclaimed, the sudden realization of the voice's owners surprised him, he turned and saw his parents up in the stands, cheering for him.

"No way," he said to himself, he soon noticed Tommy right next to them, he wasn't cheering, but his eyes were fixed with Joel's.

'Don't lose, or I'll never let you hear the end of it,' his eyes seemed to say.

"_Relax Tommy, I won't lose this match, or to you either," _Joel thought as he smiled and continued walking.

"That was an incredible first match, now we're on to the second match, and it seems our fighters have already advanced!" Joshua announced. "From Team Trinovol, we have Joel Leandrew, facing him from Team Starblade will be Alistar Forg!"

"Alistar has yet to lose a match in this tournament, will that fact stay true today, because if it will, Team Starblade will be our champions," Denton added. "But, Joel is quite the fighter himself, it won't be an easy match,"

"What up, Alistar, now that I think about it, this will be the first time we've played against each other," Joel said.

"That doesn't matter, I'm still going to win this match," he said back. "The power of my clan will blast through anything you throw at me,"

"That's where you're wrong, the previous match might've been your team's win, but this game will be mine, I'll pave the way for Leroy,"

"We'll just have to see about that," Alistar replied with a glare.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Black Sword Rookie, Deren!" Joel exclaimed.

**Black Sword Rookie, Deren **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!" Alistar exclaimed.

**Cosmic Hero, Grandhop **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two boys stood up their starting units, the Holo-Fight System activated and the area around them changed, soon, they were standing inside what appeared to be some superhero base, there were an array of gadgets around, and at the center was a big monitor with the emblem of the Dimension Police on it, but the area had a dark, ominous feeling to it. Then two beams of light appeared as the boys starting units materialized.

"This is where we're fighting, I don't know, I'm not really digging it," Alistar said with some disdain as he looked around him.

"I actually like it, it has a nice anti-hero aesthetic to it," Joel said to him. "If you don't mind, I'll take the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Joel(5), Alistar(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju!"

**Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Deren moves back, I use Conju's skill, look at the top three cards of the deck, send one to my hand, the rest will go to the bottom of my deck, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Joel(6), Alistar(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle!"

**Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Grandhop slides back, but I won't call anything else, with a boost from Grandhop, Grandvicle attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I won't guard that,"

"All good with me, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"There's something you don't see every day, Alistar's first drive check of the fight is a critical trigger," Joshua said.

"Now that's a check, all effects go to the vanguard!" Alistar said.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Black Star Mage, Maka(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Alistar(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Joel(6), Alistar(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Lightless Blade Dragon!"

**Lightless Blade Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Unholy Mage, Kei, go Kei, attack the vanguard, with Kei's Dusk, an additional 4000 power is added!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Deren, Lightless Blade attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo (Stand Trigger)]**

"Alright, now it's my turn to get a good check, with the stand trigger, all effects go to Kei!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Granddabot(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Alistar(1)]**

"Now I use the skill of Lightless Blade, I draw and 2000 power is added to Kei, now Kei attacks the vanguard again!"

**(7000+4000+5000+2000=18000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(2), Alistar(2)]**

"That's how it's done, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Unholy Mage, Kei (2)****] [Lightless Blade Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Joel(7), Alistar(5)]**

"That was a beautiful play by Joel, despite taking two damage early in the cardfight, he was able to tie the score in hardly any time at all!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Stand and draw, you tied the score, no biggie, I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver!"

**Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper. Cosmic Hero, Grandlady, and Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu, with the skill of Grandlady, she rests and 4000 power is added to Grandvolver and Grandchopper, with the skill of Grandchopper, since its power is at least 11000, I add 4000 power to Grandvolver and Grandkungfu," Alistar explained.

"Nice move, you were able to power up one of your units which in turn was able to power up the other units in the front row," Joel noted.

"And now you'll see their strength, Grandkungfu attacks Kei!"

**(9000+4000=13000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Grandhop, Grandvolver attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+4000+4000=22000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fallen Angel Dragon, Zako(G1)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Alistar(2)]**

"Now Grandchopper attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard again,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Unholy Mage, Kei (2)****] [Lightless Blade Dragon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu (2)****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver (1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Joel(5), Alistar(3)]**

"Stand and draw, that was an amazing play Alistar, but you only managed to get one damage on me, taking it back will be easy," Joel said as he raised a card into the air. "It's time, jet black wings, descend and cloak the battlefield in endless shadows! I ride! Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!"

**Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Jet Wing Familiar, Falc, take to the skies Falc, attack the vanguard, with its skill, since I have more cards in my hand than you do, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Masked Police, Gunnjoe (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Joel(3), Alistar(3)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Palandel attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I guard with this!" Alistar exclaimed as he threw down a grade 2 into the guardian circle.

"That's cutting it close, I just need a trigger, twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Sinful Bladesmaster, Chiren(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dusk Dragon, Umbra(G2)]**

"No trigger, not what I was expecting, Kei attacks Grandchopper, with his Dusk, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"Not letting that one through either," Alistar said as he placed a guard.

"Alright then, I guess taking back the lead won't be so easy after all, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Unholy Mage, Kei (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman Paladel (1)] [****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu (2)****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver (1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Cosmic Hero, Grandhop (1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Joel(6), Alistar(2)]**

"Stand and draw, you're right, taking the lead won't be easy, because I'm not a pushover, I'm the guy who will win this fight," Alistar said as he raised a card into the air. "Lead the way to my future, warrior of power, endless strength is in my hand! I ride! Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop!"

**Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," Alistar continued. "Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, add 4000 power X-rogue, I rest Grandlady and add another 4000 power to X-rogue, now I rest Grandhop to add 4000 power to X-rogue once again, Grandhop then goes to the soul so I can draw and countercharge, now Grandchopper attacks Kei!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"X-rouge attacks the vanguard!"

**(38000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Grandkungfu!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbalger(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscout(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Corrupted Beast, Leopald(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Alistar(2)]**

"Combining the skills of Grandgallop and X-rouge, I draw two cards and you must choose one of your rear-guards and have them retreat, now Grandkungfu attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+5000+3000=17000)**

"Falc retreats, as for that attack of yours, I guard,"

"Damn, you've guarded the majority of my attacks every turn, will you ever run out of cards in your hand?" Alistar asked as he cracked a small grin, but his eyebrows twitched in frustration.

"Not likely, that is the strength of the IgNoble clan," Joel replied with a grin.

"Is that so, well I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Unholy Mage, Kei (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman Paladel (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu (2)****] [ Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Joel(4), Alistar(7)]**

"Stand and draw, the damage count is four to two, this isn't going good, I promised Leroy and Andrea I would win this and send our team to the last match, I'm going to liberate the generation zone," Joel said. "Generation Stride! Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz!"

**Cold-Hearted Knight, Froz**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, I draw two cards, superior call Falc from the drop zone, add 4000 power to Falc and Kei, I call Black Star Mage, Maka behind Falc, Kei moves down and in front of him, I call Sinful Bladesmaster, Chiren, with the skill of Deren, send three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck so I can draw one card,"

"You've filled up your board, not to mention you did it while still maintaining a strong hand size," Alistar noted.

"True, but I'll have to drop one because I use Froz's skill!" Joel exclaimed. "I counterblast and discard a card from my hand, now I can add 3000 power to all units, now with a boost from Kei, Chiren attacks the vanguard, with Chiren's skill, I discard a card from my hand and add 7000 power to Chiren!"

**(9000+11000+3000+3000+7000=33000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(4), Alistar(3)]**

"With a boost from Deren, Froz attacks the vanguard!"

**(29000+8000=37000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Ignoble Medic, Kaide (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Falc!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Black Wing Messenger(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Uncharitable Knight, Noa (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger as well, draw, the power goes to Falc!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandhogan(G2)]**

**Damage: [Joel(3), Alistar(4)]**

"Now I'm in the lead, with a boost from Maka, you're up Falc, attack the vanguard, and it's a good thing I pulled that draw trigger, since my hand count is equal or higher than yours, which it now is, add 5000 power to Falc!"

**(10000+3000+4000+8000+3000+10000=38000)**

"Generation Guard! Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of X-carivou, since the attacking power is at least 30000, add 10000 to the shield, then I intercept with Grandkungfu!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****Sinful Bladesmaster, Chiren (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman Paladel (1)] [****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (3)****]**

**[****Unholy Mage, Kei (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****R****] [Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop (1)] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Cosmic Hero, Grandlady (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Joel(7), Alistar(6)]**

"Stand and draw, it's been fun Joel, but this game is over now, Dwight got us our first win and now I'll get us our second, I know that my trump card will do the trick, liberating the generation zone," Alistar said as he dropped a grade 3 from his. "Despite the tragedies of the past, let it power you through the present to reach a future that goes beyond our wildest dreams! Generation Stride! Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop!"

**Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, add 4000 power to X-gallop, I call Cosmic Hero, Granddabot and Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle, with Grandvicle's Burst, add 4000 power to itself and X-gallop, I then rest Grandlady and add 4000 power to X-gallop and Grandchopper, with Grandchopper's skill, add 4000 power to Granddabot and Grandvicle, then I call Cosmic Hero, Grandscout,"

Joel's eyes widened as Grandscout appeared on the field. "Oh no," he said.

"You got that right, I use Grandscout's skill to double X-gallop's power, it had 38000 power and now it has 76000 power!" Alistar exclaimed.

"Alistar Forg has used his signature combo, can Joel get through this or will the might of the Dimension Police be too much for him!" Joshua exclaimed to the crowd as they all cheered.

"Victory is all yours Alistar, win this!" Dwight and Nathan exclaimed.

"Don't give up Joel, you can do it!" Andrea and Leroy exclaimed.

"Bring it on Alistar, come at me, at the end of this, I'll still be standing," Joel said.

"Let's see if you can back up those words," Alistar answered. "Grandlady retreats, Grandchopper moves down and I call Cosmic Hero, Grandbalger, you're up first, with a boost from Grandchopper, Grandbalger attacks the vanguard, with Grandbalger's Burst, add 8000 power!"

**(9000+11000+8000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards, then I intercept with Falc!"

"Now with a boost from Grandscout, X-gallop attacks the vanguard, I use its Burst!" Alistar exclaimed. "It obtains one drive and 4000 power is added to the front row rear-guards!"

**(76000+7000=83000)**

"83000 power, that's the Dimension Police for ya, there's no way I'm guarding that," Joel said.

"Quadruple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Grandbalger!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandberet(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #4 - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Granddabot, the critical goes to X-gallop!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dusk Shield Guardian(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**Damage: [Joel(5), Alistar(4)]**

"You've reached the brink of defeat, Grandbalger attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+8000+4000+5000=26000)**

"I guard with two cards, then I intercept with Chiren!"

"This will finish it, with a boost from Grandvicle, Granddabot attacks the vanguard, with Granddabot's Burst, add 10000 power, it's all over!"

**(11000+7000+4000+4000+5000+4000+4000+10000=49000)**

"You're wrong, it's not over, I won't lose as long as I have this," Joel said. "Come now and defend me! Generation Guard! Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"!"

**Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Nimizu, two cards from my hand go to the bottom of my deck, I then send Granddabot back to your hand!"

"You managed to survive, but I was able to make you use your entire hand, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman Paladel (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Unholy Mage, Kei (2)****] [Black Sword Rookie, Deren (1)] [****R****]**

**Alistar **

**[****R****][Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop (1)][****Cosmic Hero, Grandbalger (3)****]**

**[****Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle (2)****][Cosmic Hero, Grandscout (1)][****Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Joel(0), Alistar(7)]**

"Stand and draw," Joel said as he drew. "_Alright, I drew a grade 3, but what do I do, I don't think that Rocorio can finish this, and I don't have enough face-up cards to descend on Todomeda, I could try using Froz again, but I'll have to use my whole hand just to get a formation," _he thought as a look of frustration appeared on his face.

"Hey, Joel!" a loud voice from the stands exclaimed, Joel turned to see where the voice came from, and surprisingly, it was Tommy's voice who called out to him.

"Tommy," he said.

"What do you think you're doing, is this the extent of your strength, was your victory against me just a fluke?!" Tommy exclaimed. "You better not lose, remember what I said, you're not allowed to lose to anyone else until you lose to me, got it, so win this, I believe in your strength!"

"Tommy, you believe...in me, well, that's something I've never heard you say before," Joel said quietly to himself as he turned to Alistar. "He's right, I can't lose, I won't lose, not to you, not to Tommy, not to anyone!"

"That's some big talk, but do you have something that can beat me?" Alistar asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"_I wasn't planning on using this during the representative tournament, I was going to save it for the internationals, but it seems I have no choice," _Joel thought. "Let's go, liberating the generation zone," he said as he dropped the only card in his hand. "Mighty being consumed by darkness, take form, and show my foes why you rule the shadows! Generation Stride! Dark Dragon of Myriad Shadows, Drazaros!"

**Dark Dragon of Myriad Shadows, Drazaros**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

An ominous fog surrounded Palandel, he made no sound as the fog eventually blocked him from view, within the fog, he began to change form. After a few seconds passed, the fog immediately dispersed, revealing the new unit, it was a black and violet dragon, he wore gold armor which covered his entire torso, his arms, and his shins, in his hand were two large pitch black and green broadswords, and he casted a multitude of shadows.

"Incredible, right when victory looked slim for Joel, he has striden on a new unit!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Chiren from the drop zone, add 4000 power to Chiren and Kei, I call Ignoble Sorceress, Rachel and Treacherous Dragon Knight, Conju, with Deren's skill, I send three cards in the drop zone to the bottom of my deck so I can draw, now with a boost from Conju, Rachel attacks Grandbalger!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard, Grandbalger retreats,"

"Thanks for doing that, I use the continuous skill of Drazaros, whenever a card from your side of the field enters the drop zone, 3000 power is added to my front row rear-guards," Joel explained.

"What?!" Alistar gasped.

"Now Drazaros attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"You didn't boost, I don't know why, complete guard with Grandmonk-," Alistar said as he stopped, realizing Joel's plan. "_Crap, he did it on purpose, since he didn't boost, the power didn't reach 30000, which means I can't draw, so that means he plans to finish it off with Chiren, but he can't, my hand is strong," _he thought with reassurance.

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dusk Dragon, Umbra(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Black Sword Rookie, Deren(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Chiren, and since two more cards entered your drop zone, another 6000 power is added to Chiren!"

"Just as I suspected, you plan to use Chiren to win, well it won't be enough," Alistar said confidently.

"That's where you're wrong, I use the other skill of Drazaros!" Joel exclaimed as he soulblasted and flipped a card in his G zone face up. "For every card face up in my G zone, you must select one of your rear-guards and send them to your hand,"

"Alright then, I send my entire back row to my hand," Alistar said.

"Then for every card you return, you must discard a card from your hand," Joel continued.

Alistar sucked his teeth as he realized Joel's plan. "I discard the cards I sent to my hand,"

"Great, that means 9000 power is added to Chiren and Rachel, now with a boost from Kei, Chiren attacks the vanguard, with his skill, I discard a card from my hand and add 7000 power to him, this is where it truly ends!"

**(9000+3000+4000+6000+4000+5000+7000+7000+9000=54000)**

Alistar looked at his hand, he sighed knowing he couldn't stop an attack of that magnitude. "_Damn it, and I was hoping to win too, it seems you're our last hope, Nathan," _he thought. "I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Cosmic Hero, Grandwisdom(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Cosmic Hero, Grandhop(G0)]**

**Damage: [Joel(5), Alistar(6)]**

"That's it folks, the second match has come to an end, and Joel Leandrew has come out on top, securing the victory Team Trinovol needed to stay in the tournament!" Joshua exclaimed.

The Holo-Fight System deactivated and the area began to return to normal, Joel gathered his cards and looked to his opponent. "That was a great game, Alistar,"

"Yeah, whatever, you did pretty good yourself, but don't get cocky, you might've won the battle, but we'll win the war," Alistar said back as he walked back to his booth.

"A simple congrats would be fine," Joel mumbled as he walked back to his booth.

"You did it!" Andrea exclaimed as she was running to hug Joel, but quickly composed herself before doing so.

"Ah, and I was looking forward to a hug too," Joel said, knowing what she was about to do.

"Shake it off man, that was awesome, I never knew you had a unit that powerful," Leroy said.

"Yeah, I was planning to save it for the internationals, but Alistar didn't give me much of a choice, that was pretty close though," Joel replied.

"Alistar!" Dwight exclaimed as he ran to his teammate.

"Sorry, I lost, I wasn't able to deliver on my promise," Alistar said.

"That doesn't matter, you played incredibly," Dwight said back as he put his hand on Alistar's shoulder.

"He's right, you did the best you could," Nathan said. "And if it makes you feel better, statistically speaking, since the IgNoble clan revolves around the hand, a Dimension Police like yourself would be at a natural disadvantage,"

Alistar groaned. "Yeah, that makes me feel so much better, but I can't deny the strength of his will to win,"

"Well, it seems that I'm up," Leroy said as he made his way to the entrance of the booth.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Joel asked.

"Of course I'm ready," Leroy replied with a grin.

"Wish me luck guys," Nathan said as he walked to the entrance of the booth.

"This won't be easy ya know," Alistar said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Nathan answered him as he grinned.

"Today, victory will be mine!" the two leaders exclaimed to their teammates in unison as they advanced toward the stadium.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Dark Dragon of Myriad Shadows, Drazaros**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto VC/SB1/Flip one "Dark Dragon of Myriad Shadows, Drazaros" in your G zone face-up: **When this unit attacks a vanguard or after it attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, for every card face up in your G zone, your opponent must select one rear-guard they control and send it to their hand, then for every card they send back to their hand, they must discard a card from their hand.

**Cont VC: **Whenever one of your opponent's cards enters their drop zone, add +3000 to your front row rear-guards.


	29. Two Desires

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Two Desires**

**The time has come, readers, the final fight of the United States Representative has arrived. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The time has finally come, the final battle of the tournament, get ready, Nathan," Leroy said to himself as he advanced toward the stadium.

"I can't believe we made it this far, the finals, and I'm glad that you're my opponent, Leroy," Nathan said to himself as he too advanced towards the stadium.

"_This fight will bring me one step closer to the thing I desire most, I will not lose!" _they both thought.

From the commentator's booth, Denton looked down at the two fighters and smiled. "_I have waited quite some time to see this, a clash between chosen ones, I wonder who will win though," _he thought inquisitively.

"C'mon Nathan, you can do this!" Dante and Sonia exclaimed from the stands, Nathan turned to his siblings and waved.

"Nathan!" another voice exclaimed, Nathan turned to see Emily in the stands, she gave him a thumbs-up, the blue-haired teen's face couldn't help but turn a light shade of red as he returned the thumbs up.

"You can do this, Leroy, you've come too far to lose!" Anthony and Kristi were cheering for Leroy from the stands as well.

"Thanks, dad, Kristi, I know I can do this, please watch over me, mother," Leroy mumbled.

"The stadium is getting really lively, but can I blame them, we've reached the final match of the finals!" Joshua roared into his microphone. "And what a match it is, from Team Trinovol, we have their leader, Leroy Thompson! And from Team Starblade, we have their leader, Nathan Packard! Both of these fighters are wielders of the exclusive clans that were showcased in this tournament, Susanoo versus Astral Villainy, a battle of the ages, I don't think I could've asked for a better final fight!"

Both boys arrived at the stadium and began preparing their table, Leroy looked over at his opponent. "Hey there, Nathan, congrats again for making it this far," he said.

"The same to you, but I'm going to win this fight, as well as fulfilling my desire, I have a score to settle with you," Nathan said back.

"That's right, we've fought each other twice, both of us won one match, so in a way, this is a tie-breaker not only for our teams, but for us too," Leroy grinned.

"True, but ever since I lost to you in the park, victories haven't ceased to come my way," Nathan said. "And today will be no different,"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Leroy said as he held his starting hand, Nathan did the same.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Starforce Dragon, Yalto!" Nathan exclaimed.

**Starforce Dragon, Yalto**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

As the two stood up their starting vanguards, the Holo-Fight System activated and the area around them changed, soon they were standing in a lush meadow filled with beautiful flowers of many colors, around the meadow, there were a few benches and even a small swing set, a beam of light flashed as the starting units materialized.

"How ironic," Nathan said as he looked at where they were fighting. "It seems we're doomed to always fight in somewhere that resembles a park,"

Leroy laughed. "Perhaps, but I really don't mind," he said. "I'll take the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan!"

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Ton moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Mischievous Cadet, Docx!"

**Mischievous Cadet, Docx**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Yalto moves down and I call Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax to the rear-guard, now go Vrax, let loose on the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"Alright, you're up Docx, attack the vanguard with a boost from Yalto!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Defiant Star, Radiant Glola(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Sorceress, Fana(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax (2)****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), Nathan(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive, draw your blade and strike swift, Olive attacks the vanguard, with her skill, when she attacks, if I have a vanguard or rear-guard with Wizard Knight in its name, she gets an additional 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Adam attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Adam!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Starforce Dragon, Yalto(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Nathan(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive (2)****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax (2)****] [Mischievous Cadet, Docx (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Star Commander, Reio!"

**Star Commander, Reio**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Vrax moves down and I call Dark Star Gunner, I use the skill of Vrax, I can counterblast to add 2000 power to Yalto, with Reio's skill, I can draw a card, now with a boost from Vrax, Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with Dark Star's Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Reio attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+2000=16000)**

"I don't guard that one,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

"Damn, another normal unit, I haven't pulled any triggers in my drive check," Nathan sighed.

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Bombardment Dragon, Sallyn(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive (2)****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Star Commander, Reio (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(4), Nathan(6)]**

"Stand and draw, you might have a damage point over me, but not for long, the true fight is yet to begin," Leroy said as he raised a card into the air. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! Ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon, with his Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row, Ozon now attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Ken attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(11000+4000+5000+4000=24000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Violent Mage, Barraba(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Olive, and the critical goes to Ken!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Crimson Star Dragon, Beta(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Asteroid Chaser, Nevin(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(3)]**

"Now Olive attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000+4000+5000=20000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Futuristic Recovery, Vento (Heal Trigger)]**

"I needed that, one damage is recovered, the power goes to Reio!"

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Nathan(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Dark Star Gunner (2)****] [Star Commander, Reio (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Unredeemed Soldier, Vrax (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"That was a close one for Nathan, Leroy managed to deal him three damage, but he recovered one with the help of a heal trigger, how will he respond on his turn!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Stand and draw, that was pretty good, Leroy, it's clear that you've gotten stronger since the last time we fought, but regardless, victory will be mine," Nathan said as he took a card from his hand and raised it into the air. "Incarnation of villainy, descend and strike fear into the hearts of your foes! I ride! VIllainous Tyrant, Astorias!"

**Villainous Tyrant, Astorias**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Liberating the generation zone," Nathan continued. "My enemies stand strong before me, dragon of the sky, move with the speed of a shooting star and wipe them out! Generation Stride! Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos!"

**Shooting Star Dragon, Blasmos**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Ozon retreats, superior call Astral Sergeant, Miko to the back row, add 3000 power to her, with her skill, add 2000 power to her and she can attack from the back row, Miko attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+3000+2000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Vrax, Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with its Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard again,"

"With a boost from Yalto, Blasmos attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's Generation Break, add 4000 power, now with the skill of Blasmos, superior call Nova Surge Wyvern and Star of Demise, Omar, add 5000 power to Omar, Dark Star and Vrax retreat, with Omar's Mischief, add 2000 power to him and draw!"

**(26000+5000+4000=35000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cosmos Marshall, Isabel(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Star Shield Guardian, Void(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Astral Bladesmaker, Chase (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Miko!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Nathan(3)]**

"With a boost from Omar, Nova Surge attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+5000+8000+5000+2000=30000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(3)]**

"Now Miko attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+3000+2000+5000=19000)**

"I guard that one!"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Nova Surge Wyvern (2)****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****Astral Sergeant, Miko (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(2), Nathan(9)]**

"Stand and draw, our hand difference has gotten quite large, I'll use this turn to pick off a few of them, liberating the generation zone!" Leroy said. "Mage who controls two elements, let them merge to reside in your soul! Generation Stride! Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin!"

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, superior call Polarity Hex Dragon and Warlock Dragon, Zanweh, add 3000 power to both, with the skill of Zanweh, look at the top two cards of my deck and retreat all rear-guards you control whose grades are of the drawn cards," Leroy explained.

Nathan tensed up. "Bring it on,"

"Let's see what we got," Leroy said as he checked the top two cards, one being a grade 2, the other was a grade 1. "Ah yeah, it seems all of your rear-guards but Yalto retreat, now with the skill of Polarity Hex, since three rear-guards retreated, I countercharge three cards,"

"Damn, that's pretty much my entire formation, not to mention you've flipped all of your face down damage cards," Nathan said as he removed the three cards from his field.

"Now with a boost from Polarity Hex, Zanweh attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000+3000+6000+3000=22000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"Now with a boost from Ton, Marvin attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Marvin, superior call Fervent Dragon and Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam, add 2000 power to both of them!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Star Shield Guardian, Void!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Guard Wizard, Edward(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Olive!"

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Nathan(3)]**

"Olive attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000+5000=16000)**

"I guard again,"

"You're up Adam, with a boost from Fervent, attack the vanguard, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power, then with Adam's skill, add 5000 power to him too!"

**(9000+5000+2000+7000+5000+2000=30000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Star of Chaos, Heppi(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Nathan(4)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(5), Nathan(4)]**

"Stand and draw, you were able to turn the tables on me pretty well, Leroy, you've taken an advantage in hand cards, damage, and your formation, but I won't go down that easily, liberating the generation zone," Nathan said. "Malicious beast that roams the cosmos, commit heinous crimes until the end of days! Generation Stride! Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross!"

**Damnation Star Tiger, Tigaross**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Fervent retreats, superior call Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun to my right column back row, add 3000 power, Zeigun moves up and I use its skill to superior Dark Star Gunner to my left column back row, Dark Star moves up and I call Nevin behind it, Zeigun attacks Olive!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"No guard, Olive retires,"

"With a boost from Nevin, Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with its Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge!"

**(9000+8000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"Tigaross now attacks the vanguard, I use its Generation Break 2!" Nathan exclaimed as he paid the cost. "Send Yalto, Nevin, and Zeigun to the soul, then call them to the back row, add 10000 power to each of them and they can attack from the back row!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Guard Wizard, Edward!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Devious Protection, Nirva(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Mischievous Cadet, Docx(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Megaship Technician, Riley(G2)]**

Nathan sighed. "I didn't pull a trigger, fine then, Zeigun attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+10000=19000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"Awesome, a stand trigger, Ton stands, the power goes to Ken!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(3)]**

"Ah damn, your vanguard got a power-up, but it won't change anything, Yalto attacks Adam, with its Generation Break, add 4000 power!"

**(5000+10000+4000=19000)**

"No guard, Adam retreats,"

"Now Nevin attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+10000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"My turn is over,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****Dark Star Gunner (3)****]**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****Asteroid Chaser, Nevin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(1), Nathan(7)]**

"Things aren't looking too good for Leroy, his field has been reduced to one rear-guard, and counting his draw for the turn, he'll only have two hand cards, can he really launch a decent attack this turn," Joshua said.

"What is he going to do, even if he can stride and use his stride skill, his formation won't be strong enough," Andrea said with an uncertain tone.

"Relax, don't forget, Leroy has a card that can more than make up for his lack of rear-guards and hand cards," Joel reminded her.

A smile came to Andrea's face. "You're right, that should help him,"

"Stand and draw, not bad Nathan, it's clear that you've gotten stronger," Leroy said.

Nathan smirked. "Thanks, but I'd be lying if I said you haven't gotten stronger as well. But tell me, can you get yourself out of this predicament?"

"I can, I have just the card to help me in situations like these, liberating the generation zone," Leroy said. "Brave warrior that ventures into the darkness, with your bright light, find those who have gone astray! Generation Stride! Wizard Knight That Guides the Lost, Gwendolyn!"

**Wizard Knight That Guides the Lost, Gwendolyn**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, instead I'll use Gwendolyn's skill!" Leroy exclaimed as he paid the cost. "I can select up to four cards from my drop zone and call them to rear-guard, I call Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon. Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam. Fervent Dragon. And finally, Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti, with Rocti's Catastrophe, draw one card!"

"An impressive play by Leroy, by using Gwendolyn, he has filled his board without needing to use a card from his hand, while at the same time increasing his hand count," Denton mentioned.

"With a boost from Rocti, Ozon attacks the vanguard, with his Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row!"

**(11000+4000+6000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

Nathan grinned. "I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Astorias!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Nathan(4)]**

"Don't get too excited, with the other skill of Gwendolyn, since Ozon's attack hit the vanguard and he has the Catastrophe ability, I can select a card from my drop zone and add it to my hand," Leroy explained.

Nathan sucked his teeth as he saw the card Leroy sent back: Guard Wizard, Edward. With how close the fight is becoming, an extra complete guard can really turn the tables.

"Now with a boost from Ton, Gwendolyn attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(26000+5000+4000+4000=39000)**

"Not so fast, Devious Protection, Nirva, quintet wall!" Nathan exclaimed as he sent five cards from the top of his deck to the guardian circle, totaling a 30000 shield value. "Then I guard with one more card!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Multi-Shield Dragon, Kazu(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Adam!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray(G2)]**

"It seems your attack was unsuccessful, Leroy," Nathan smirked as he looked at his hand.

"Maybe, but I still have him, with a boost from Fervent, Adam attacks the vanguard, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power, with Adam's skill, add another 5000 power!"

**(9000+7000+4000+5000+5000+5000=35000)**

"Generation Guard! Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star!"

**Black Hole Defender, Lightless Star**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Lightless Star, since I have a rear-guard in my back row, add 5000 to his shield!"

"Damn, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (2)****][Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)][****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (3)****]**

**[****Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**Nathan**

**[****R****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****Dark Star Gunner (3)****]**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****Asteroid Chaser, Nevin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Leroy(6), Nathan(5)]**

"Leroy almost got Nathan with that attack, but he was able to survive with a G guardian, and now the tenth turn has arrived for Nathan," Joshua announced.

"Stand and draw, it's been fun Leroy, it really has, but this game is over," Nathan said. "I will win this, for the sake of the future I and my siblings want to live in, but it's not just for us anymore, I'm fighting for Emily's future, as well as for her family's, all of their happiness is depending on this victory, so I won't lose, I can't, I'll pull all the stops!"

Leroy's eyes widened. "_No, he's going to do it,_" he thought.

"I discard a card from my hand and bind a copy of Blasmos, Tigaross, and Lightless Star face down from my G zone face up," Nathan began as a blue flame-like energy surrounded his G zone. "Imagine it, a world in which all our hopes and dreams can become a reality, watch as it appears before me! Generation Descent! Azrith Titan of Mysterious Terrain, Etranger!"

**Azrith Titan of Mysterious Terrain, Etranger**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

"There it is! Nathan has brought his mighty Azrith Titan into play, this is the card that got his team into the finals, I'm worried if Leroy can survive!" Joshua exclaimed.

Dwight and Alistar grinned as Etranger entered the field, causing the area to change into an empty area of land, Joel and Andrea tensed up, Leroy did the same as he looked up at the enormous unit. "Bring it, I'll take on whatever you bring," he said.

"Tough words, let's see if you can back that up, I move Zeigun up and call Omar, with his Mischief, draw and add 2000 power to him, now I use the skill of Etranger!" Nathan exclaimed. "Select four rear-guards you control, retreat one, bind one, lock one, and send one to the bottom of your deck,"

"Adam retreats, I bind Fervent, I lock Ton, and I send Rocti to the bottom of my deck," Leroy reluctantly said as he removed four of his rear-guards, leaving only Ozon on the field.

"That's not it, I add 8000 power to all of my units and my front row rear-guards can stand after they attack, with a boost from Nevin, Dark Star attacks the vanguard, with Dark Star's Mischief, I draw, countercharge, and soulcharge!"

**(9000+8000+8000+8000=33000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw and the power goes to Ken!"

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Nathan(4)]**

"Now Dark Star stands, it attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+8000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Yalto, Etranger attacks the vanguard, with Yalto's Generation Break, add 4000 power!"

**(36000+8000+5000+8000+4000=61000)**

"That won't work, complete guard with Edward!"

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Astral Bladesmaker, Chase (Stand Trigger)]**

"_Damn it, of all the cards to draw!_" Leroy thought.

"I got a stand trigger, Dark Star stands, the power goes to Zeigun!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Cosmo Star Scout, Maya (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Zeigun!" Nathan grinned at the second trigger.

**[Drive Check #3 - Sharpshoot Sniper, Vikar (Critical Trigger)]**

The crowd cheered at the last drive check Nathan pulled, everyone was surprised.

"I don't believe it, Nathan Packard has pulled three triggers! Victory was already looking bleak for Leroy and now, Nathan has pulled a triple trigger, I'm not sure he stands a chance!" Joshua exclaimed.

"A critical trigger, all effects go to Zeigun, now Zeigun attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+8000+5000+5000+5000=32000)**

"Protect me, Multi-Shield Dragon, Kazu, quintet wall!" Leroy exclaimed as Ken's total power became 31000. "I guard with another card, now with Kazu's Catastrophe 6, since the attack wasn't successful, I can select one card in my guardian circle that's not Kazu and add it to my hand,"

"Not bad, Zeigun stands, now Dark Star attacks Ozon!"

**(9000+8000=17000)**

"No guard, Ozon retreats," Leroy said as Ken was left alone on his side of the board.

"This is where it ends Leroy, with a boost from Omar, Zeigun attacks the vanguard!"

**(32000+10000+8000=50000)**

"It's not over yet! Generation Guard! Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika!"

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Julika, send two cards of different grades from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, add 10000 to her shield, then I use Ken's skill, send three cards of different grades from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, then look at the top five cards of the deck, and send two cards to the guardian circle, then I guard!" Leroy exclaimed.

"No way, he survived!" Joshua exclaimed.

"He did it!" Joel and Andrea exclaimed.

Nathan couldn't believe his eyes, he had failed to defeat Leroy, even with Etranger. "I end...my turn," he slowly said.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1L)] [****R****]**

**Nathan**

**[****Black Comet Dragon, Zeigun (2)****] [Villainous Tyrant, Astorias (1)] [****Dark Star Gunner (3)****]**

**[****Star of Demise, Omar (2)****] [Starforce Dragon, Yalto (1)] [****Asteroid Chaser, Nevin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 11: Hand[Leroy(1), Nathan(10)]**

"_I can't believe I couldn't finish him, but I have nothing to worry about, he has no rear-guards and one card in his hand until he draws, making it two cards, but I have two intercepts, ten cards in my hand as well as a complete guard, I'll survive whatever he does and finish him next turn,_" Nathan thought.

"Stand and draw," Leroy said as he drew a card. "_What am I going to do? I can stride, but I hardly have anything to work with. I don't think that even Malfentis can save me, there's only one thing that can get me out of this...I need an Azrith Titan, but I don't have one, and I still don't understand how to become one with this deck,_" he thought.

"Something the matter, Leroy?" Nathan asked.

Leroy looked up at him. "_Tell me, Leroy, what is that deck to you...what does it mean to you?_" he reminisced on what Denton had told him earlier.

"_What is this deck to me, what does it mean to me, why is this so hard to figure out, why does this have to be so hard, all I wanted was just to get my old deck, that's all I ever wanted, I-,_" Leroy thought before he stopped. "Wait, could that be it?" he quietly asked.

Suddenly, the area around him turned black, the area then became like he was in outer space, in the distance, he saw a planet and began speeding towards the planet, in hardly any time at all, he found himself surrounded by ruins, and the sun shined brightly on them.

"This must be what happened to Joel and Andrea, does that mean my guess was right," Leroy said.

"Hello there," a voice from behind Leroy said, as he turned around, he saw a large man, he was dressed in what appeared to be a Roman tunic, the tunic itself was of a light yellow color, and over the tunic was an orange cloak, by his side was a sheathed sword, and slung to his back was a strap connected to a shield.

"You're one of the Azrith Titans, aren't you?" Leroy asked.

The titan nodded. "Yes, I am, so tell me, Leroy, have you figured out what you wished to know?"

"I do, I finally realize what Susanoo means to me," Leroy replied as he closed his eyes, a few seconds passed before he took a deep breath and opened them. "Ever since I got them, I never saw them as my deck, they were just a deck I was using to get what I wanted, I never realized it but, they were just tools to me, once I got my Seeker deck back, I couldn't care less about what would've happened to it, Denton could've had it, I could've given it to someone else, I could've just thrown them away and not give it a second thought,"

"I see," the titan said.

"But even if that is what this deck means to me right now, I don't want it to be," Leroy continued. "The Seekers mean a lot to me, but I want the Susanoo to mean a lot to me too, I don't want them to just be tools!"

"That is quite noble, but I think you might want to tell that to them," the titan said as Leroy looked behind him, his eyes widened as he saw all of the Susanoo units, with Ken standing in the middle of them.

Leroy began to walk toward them, once he was just a few feet away from them, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry! Despite the fact that I won with you all so many times, subconsciously, you meant nothing to me, you chose me to wield you, I should've given you the respect you deserve, forgive me!" he exclaimed.

Ken started to walk towards him, he then rested his hand on Leroy's shoulder, Leroy looked up to face him. "All is forgiven, my vanguard," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, together we'll win this!" Leroy exclaimed as the units cheered with him, he then turned to the titan. "I'm ready, thank you for lending me your power,"

The titan nodded. "Your welcome, and good luck,"

The area around Leroy turned black, he then reappeared at the stadium. "That was unreal," he said as he looked at Nathan, then he grinned.

"Leroy's been pushed to the wall, and now he's grinning, does that mean he has found a way to win," Joshua said.

"There's nothing you can do Leroy, this game is mine!" Nathan exclaimed.

"No, you're wrong, there is something I can do, because I have this clan by my side, and together, we will win!" Leroy exclaimed. "I discard a card from my hand, I also bind a copy of Marvin, Gwendolyn, and Julika face down in the G zone face up,"

Nathan widened his eyes. "_No he can't, he has one now,_" he thought.

**(Play "Believe in My Existence")**

An orange flame-like energy surrounded Leroy's G zone. "This is it, victory is ours," Leroy said as he picked the card up and raised it into the air. "Imagine it, a world in which all our hopes and dreams can become a reality, watch as it appears before me! Generation Descent! Azrith Titan of Unity's Bond, Ronaris!"

**Azrith Titan of Unity's Bond, Ronaris**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

A yellow and orange portal appeared in front of Ken, as he entered it, the portal grew to an enormous size, from the other side, Ronaris walked out, as he did, the vast empty area vanished and the ruins appeared.

"Is this really happening, Leroy has brought out his own Azrith Titan!" Joshua exclaimed.

Denton smiled. "_You've done it, Leroy, you know what that deck means to you, you and Susanoo have become one,_"

"I use the skill of Ronaris, I can superior call up to five cards from my deck to rear-guard, I superior call Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam. Dragon Sorceress, Fana. Firestorm Mage, Allan. And finally, my partner, Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!" Leroy exclaimed as four units appeared beside Ronaris.

"A near full formation isn't enough to stop me," Nathan said.

"I'm not done, with Allan's Catastrophe, draw and add 2000 power to Ken, with Fana's skill, retreat Dark Star and Nevin, then with the other skill of Ronaris, add 3000 power to all units, then the back row rear-guards obtain Boost, and the front row rear-guards obtain Twin Drive!"

"What?!"

"But the drive checks taken by a rear-guard are sent to the bottom of the deck," Leroy clarified. "With a boost from Allan, Ken attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+2000+3000+7000+3000=26000)**

"I guard with two cards, then I intercept with Zeigun!"

"Twin drive,"

**[RG Drive Check #1 - Firestorm Mage, Allan(G1)]**

**[RG Drive Check #2 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Ken!"

"With a boost from Fana, Adam attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+3000+5000+10000+3000=30000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[RG Drive Check #1 - Dispelling Sorcerer, Orvil(G2)]**

**[RG Drive Check #2 - Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Crimson Star Dragon, Beta(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Nathan(5)]**

"Now Ronaris attacks the vanguard!"

**(36000+3000=39000)**

"Complete guard with Void!"

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Regal Wizard Knight, Anthony(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Warrior Apprentice, Ton(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got another stand trigger, all effects go to Adam, now Adam attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+3000+5000+5000=22000)**

"I guard with three cards!"

"Twin drive,"

**[RG Drive Check #1 - Multi-Shield Dragon, Kazu(G1)]**

**[RG Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Ken!"

"You only have one more attack, come at me!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Go, Ken, attack the vanguard!"

**(11000+3000+2000+5000+5000=26000)**

"Guard!" Nathan exclaimed as he threw his remaining hand cards into the guardian circle, giving Astorias a total of 31000 power.

"This has gotten close, in order to win, Leroy needs to pull one trigger," Joshua said.

"Twin drive,"

**[RG Drive Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

"_Please...don't pull a trigger,_" Nathan thought.

"Second check," Leroy said as he slowly flipped over the top card of his deck.

**[RG Drive Check #2 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Ken, finish this!" Leroy exclaimed as Ken charged toward Astorias and blasted him with a magic attack.

"This can't be, I can't lose, d-damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Futuristic Recovery, Vento (Heal Trigger)]**

"Yes, I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Astorias!" Nathan exclaimed as he smiled upon seeing the green icon, he then tensed as he checked his second damage check.

**[Damage Check #2 - Villainous Tyrant, Astorias(G3)]**

Nathan's eyes widened as he placed the card into his damage zone.

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Nathan(6)]**

The entire stadium went silent, not a single person said a word, after a few seconds passed, Joshua broke the silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's over, and we have a winner, Leroy Thompson of Team Trinovol! Representing the United States of America in the internationals is Team Trinovol!" he exclaimed.

The crowd instantly cheered, Anthony and Kristi, as well as Joel and Andrea, cheered too, as for Dwight, Alistar, Dante, Sonia, and Emily, they were merely silent. Leroy gathered his cards, but instead of heading to his booth, he walked over to Nathan.

"No, it can't be," Nathan said as he sank to his knees and started crying. "Dante, Sonia, Emily, I failed all of you, I'm sorry,"

"Nathan," Leroy said, Nathan looked up at him and saw a smile on his face, his hand extended to him. "You did great,"

"What does it matter, I still lost, the door to our future has closed," Nathan said back to him.

"You may have lost, but it's not over for your life yet, you're strong, I know you'll find a way, as for this fight, you did the best you could with Astral Villainy, you should be proud, so get up and lift your head high,"

Nathan wiped his tears away and took Leroy's hand. "You beat me this time, but I'll get you next time,"

Leroy smiled. "And I'll be ready,"

As the two leaders returned to their booths, the fight tables went into the ground, and a pedestal came up, the two teams were then called up to the pedestal, Joshua and Denton went up as well.

"I'm honored to pronounce Team Trinovol the victors of the United States Representative Tournament, and let's not forget our runner-ups, Team Starblade!" Denton exclaimed as each member of Team Trinovol was given a gold medal, the members of Team Starblade were given a silver medal. He then turned to Leroy.

"You did well Leroy, as well as your team, and you were able to become one with Susanoo, you are closer to finding what you seek," he said.

"Thank you, Denton," Leroy said back to him.

"But, now that this is over," Denton began. "The next stage will begin,"

"The next stage?" Team Trinovol said at once.

"Yes, I'll need you to follow me," Denton said as he turned to Nathan. "Nathan, I'll need you as well," he walked down the pedestal, the four teens behind him.

"Wait," Dwight said as they turned to him. "Where are you going with Nathan, should we come too?"

"That won't be necessary, I wish to speak with Team Trinovol about the tournament, and since Nathan is your leader, I want to speak with him too, I'll have Johnson drop them off at the hotel," Denton simply replied as Dwight nodded.

"And Dwight, if you can, tell my dad and everyone else that we're with Denton and won't have to wait for us," Leroy said.

"You got it," Dwight said with a thumbs-up as he and Alistar left the pedestal.

Denton led them to the halls where Johnson had led Team Trinovol the day before, Nathan asked what was going on and Leroy explained it to him, all four teens wondered about what Denton meant about this next stage.

"So Denton, what exactly do you want to tell us?" Leroy asked.

As they neared the door to Denton's quarters, the purple-haired teen turned to face the four, his eyes were filled with seriousness. "I brought you all here because...it's about time I tell you the truth of it all, the truth behind your clans, and the truth of the chosen ones," he replied.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Azrith Titan of Unity's Bond, Ronaris**

**Grade 4, Power: 25000+**

**Generation Descent - Stride Step - **[_Discard a card in your hand, then target three cards with different names face up in your G Zone, bind an identical copy of each targeted card face down in your G Zone face-up, then STRIDE this card on VC. The bound cards cannot be targeted by any skills or affect any skills.]_

**Auto/CB2: **Superior call up to five cards from your deck to rear-guard, add+3000 to all units, then all of your rear-guards in the back row obtain **Boost**, and your rear-guards in the front row obtain **Twin Drive**, and the drive checks taken by your rear-guards are sent to the bottom of your deck.


	30. Truth of the Matter

**Chapter Thirty: The Truth of the Matter**

**Hey readers, no cardfights in this chapter, but is a chapter that you do NOT want to miss, this is majorly a plot explanation chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The...truth," Leroy said, the four teens thought back, recalling every cardfight they fought using these new clans, wondering where they came from and how they got them. Nathan and Leroy, however, then thought about what Denton meant when he called them chosen ones.

"Yes, but let's head in there first," Denton said as they all went inside his office.

"So, what is this truth exactly?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, and what does it have to do with our clans?" Joel added.

"And how we got them?" Andrea asked this time.

"Then there's this thing about chosen ones, what does it all mean?" Leroy finished.

"Okay okay, calm down there, I told you I'll explain everything, but before that, there is something important you must know," Denton began. "I take you all know of Cray?"

"Of course, what cardfighter doesn't, Cray is the fictional planet where all the units in the game live and fight," Andrea replied. "Every unit has a story connected to it, which is part of the lore,"

"That's correct, but it's not a fictional planet," Denton said. "The planet Cray...is real,"

"What?!" The four of them exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes the planet Cray is as real as Earth, as well as the units that live there," he continued.

"Well, I guess that does make some sense, it does explain what happened when we first obtained our new decks," Joel stated, recalling the vision he had before getting the IgNoble, the others nodded, remembering what happened to them as well.

"Well, now that we have that part out of the way, it's time I explain everything," Denton said as he snapped his fingers and the area went dark, the members of Trinovol were expecting to arrive at the arena where he and Leroy had fought the day before, but instead of the blue flames appearing, small stars acted as the light source to cut through the darkness, and instead of arriving at the stadium, the five of them found themselves in outer space.

"What the...we're in space!" the four of them exclaimed.

"Relax, this is only a vision that I created so that my explanation can be visualized," Denton reassured them as they calmed down. "Now, look below you,"

The four did what they were told and immediately as they did, their eyes widened, they saw Earth, their home planet, but not too far from Earth, they saw another planet, it looked similar to Earth, but there were some streaks of red and white energy-like aura around it, as well as that, they noticed thin blue energy-like strands between Earth and this other planet, like the strands were linking the planet.

"Cool, but what is that other planet?" Nathan asked curiously. "It looks familiar,"

"Next to Earth," Denton replied. "That...is the planet Cray,"

"Wow, I never imagined that's what it would look like," Andrea said. "But what about those?" she then asked as she pointed to the blue strands.

"Those things act as the link between the two planets, Earth and Cray are linked, and because of that, they're like one," Denton replied. "Another thing to know is that I am the guardian of Earth and Cray, it's my responsibility to assure the well being of both planets, as well as taking care of any Cray-related matters on Earth,"

"I see, so how exactly did you become the guardian of Earth and Cray, does it happen by random or something?" Joel asked.

"It was not random, it was a responsibility entrusted to me," Denton replied. "My last name is Lesters, and the Lesters family have acted as the long line of guardians of Earth and Cray, my father was the guardian before me, and before him was my grandmother, this kept going on all the way to my ancestors,"

"That sounds like a lot to take on, but you seem like you're handling it just fine," Leroy said to the purple-haired teen. "I take it that's how you were able to do all of this?"

Denton nodded. "Yeah, I may be 19, but being the guardian isn't too complicated, my dad taught me a lot of what I have to do and how to do it, including making this space,"

"That's cool and all, but when are you going to explain everything?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, I got kind of distracted. Before we get to the main part of the explanation, there's a story I must tell you, but I will warn you to brace yourselves," he said.

"Brace ourselves, wh-!" Leroy was about to ask before screaming as they all began speeding towards Cray, the next thing they knew, they were in the air, their eyes widened as they looked at the beautiful view of trees and mountains, creatures flying through the sky.

"It's beautiful, so this is Cray?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, this is Cray...500 years ago," Denton replied.

"500 years ago?!" They exclaimed together.

"Why are we seeing Cray 500 years ago?" Joel asked.

"I've brought you here because this is where my story begins," he seriously replied as he turned to face them, just as he did, something crashed onto the ground below them.

The four teens looked down to where the crash was, a large puff of dust surrounded the area, but in the dust, they noticed a figure walking about, the figure then roared, clearing the dust and revealing its features, it was a beast-like, standing on four feet, its body was majorly black and parts of its body was clad in gold armor, the creature had two wings that were lightly armored, a yellow mane was around its face, giving it the likeness of a lion, both its claws and fangs shined like steel. It released one more roar, but this one was more ferocious and it shook the four teens to their core.

"What...is that thing?" Nathan asked with some fear in his voice.

"That thing is called..." Denton began, the teens looked up at him. "..Roarian,"

"Roarian?"

"Yes, 500 years ago, a mysterious creature by the name of Roarian arrived on Cray, he arrived on the outskirts, so a majority of the planet wasn't aware of his arrival, that left only the minority that lived around there," Denton explained as they looked down to see smaller creatures approaching Roarian. "Roarian told these units that he had come from another planet, the reason he came here was to conquer it for himself as he had done with other planets, but he needed allies for an army first, he promised the units there power and riches in exchange for their allegiance, and they accepted, becoming his first followers,"

"How could they do that, they would really turn their backs on their own planet for the sake of someone who wants to conquer it," Joel said angrily.

"The units that resided on the outskirts of the planet were quite poor, and had little power of their own, therefore, it would be easier to understand why they would join him if he promised them money and power," Denton replied.

"What happened then, you said Roarian needed an army, those followers don't look like too many," Leroy noted.

"That's right, he needed more, Roarian commanded his first followers to go and find more, convincing them to follow him, they obeyed, looking throughout the outskirts, recruiting all they saw, telling them what Roarian would promise them if they accepted, since many units in the outskirts were in the same situation as them, they accepted," Denton continued. "The number of units in the outskirts was massive, and In a few months, he had a large army, he then began his attack,"

"But would that be a problem?" Andrea asked. "You mentioned that the units weren't very strong, even if there were many of them, would they have stood a chance against the stronger units?"

"Under normal circumstances, that would be true, but Roarian was able to give some of his power to his army, increasing their strength, if I had to give a comparison that you would understand, each unit of his army had power almost equivalent to Dragonic Overlord or King of Knights, Alfred," Denton replied as the four gasped, Overlord and Alfred were iconic units, they were as strong as they were well known, and if each unit had a bit under that power, it would be like they were facing an army of Overlords and Alfreds.

"That battle must have been a nightmare," Joel said, his eyes twitching a bit.

"Indeed, the war had waged on for only three months, but Roarian's army was easily overpowering Cray's united forces, even Genesis Deity, Messiah, the mightiest being on Cray as well as the representation of light and order, was having trouble," Denton continued.

"If the fight was that one-sided, how did Messiah manage to win?" Nathan asked.

"It was risky, but in a desperate attempt to defeat Roarian, Messiah drew in the power of the six nations of Cray, he then mixed the power of each nation with some of his own to give them physical form, six beings were manifested, each one having the power of its own nation as well as Messiah's power, and those beings were…"

"The Azrith Titans," Leroy finished.

Denton nodded. "That's correct, Messiah's gamble was well worth it as the Azrith Titans completely turned the tides of the war in the united forces' favor, Roarian's forces were slowly being forced back, and a week later, they were completely defeated,"

"What did Messiah then do with Roarian and his army?" Leroy asked.

"Many of the units that comprised Roarian's army were slain in battle, the ones that lived were imprisoned, but not his first followers," Denton replied. "Through the other units, Messiah was able to identify them. Since they were the first to join Roarian as well as recruit allies, Messiah ordered them all to be executed,"

"Damn, that's harsh," Andrea said with some sympathy.

"Perhaps, but it is what it is I guess," Denton shrugged. "Then there was Roarian, during the battle, even Messiah had seen that he was nearly impossible to kill, and imprisoning him wouldn't do too much either, so Messiah used the power of the Azrith Titans to seal Roarian within a temple called Morningstar which resided near the outskirts,"

"Wait, they sealed him?" Joel asked.

"Yes, he was sealed in an area that resided in the deepest part of the temple, as I mentioned earlier, Messiah used the power of the Azrith Titans to seal him, their power manifested into six objects called the Azrith Crystals which acted as the key to Roarian's seal, but by doing that, the titans fell into a deep slumber, becoming statures that lined the area," Denton continued. "Once the seal was complete, Messiah left the temple and the war was over, it would eventually become a part of Cray's history,"

"So, is that the end of your story?" Nathan asked.

"Yes it is, and now that it's over, I will explain your clans and the chosen ones," he replied as the area around began rapidly changing, signifying that they were going forward in time, once they reached the present, the changing stopped and the area looked more advanced. "Now we're back in the present, but not too long ago, only a few months ago, life was normal for the units of Cray, until it happened,"

"What happened?" the four asked in unison.

"Rumors began spreading that a group of units was trying to undo Roarian's seal and help him conquer Cray," Denton replied.

The teens look dumbfounded. "That's an odd rumor to be spreading around, considering what happened when Roarian first came here," Andrea stated.

"Messiah believed the same thing, he wasn't sure of the validity of these rumors, but over time, they began to grow, so Messiah decided to not take any chances," Denton said. "He went over to Morningstar and took the Azrith Crystals, he then went to a clan in each nation, there he selected a unit to become the guardian of the crystal, shortly after, he instructed each of the units to find a human on Earth they wished to become partners with, and those humans are…" he turned to the teens, whose minds clicked to one answer.

"The chosen ones," they all said together as Denton cracked a small grin before snapping his fingers, as he did, the area went black, and they appeared back at his office.

"It all makes sense now," Nathan said. "That also explains how we got new clans, those were the chosen units,"

"Yes, you four were chosen by four guardians of the crystals," Denton said as he turned to each of them. "Andrea Rose, you were chosen by Dragon Maiden, Sasha who is the guardian of Dragon Empire's Azrith Crystal. Joel Leandrew, you were chosen by Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel who is the guardian of Dark Zone's Azrith Crystal. Nathan Packard, you were chosen by Villainous Tyrant, Astorias who is the guardian of Star Gate's Azrith Crystal. And finally you, Leroy Thompson, you were chosen by Rising Sun Wizard, Ken who is the guardian of United Sanctuary's Azrith Crystal,"

The teens appeared stunned by everything that Denton told them. Leroy then spoke up. "Wait, there are still two things we don't know about yet,"

The three teens looked at him. "We don't?," they asked in unison.

"Yeah, first, how exactly did the Azrith Titans come to us in those visions?" he asked.

"Even though the physical bodies of the titans were in slumber, their consciousness was still intact, they most likely came to you through the link you and your guardian partners share from the Azrith Crystals," Denton simply replied.

"Alright, but that still leaves one more thing," Leroy began. "There were six Azirth Titans and six Azrith Crystals along with six guardian units, but there are only four of us, shouldn't there be two more chosen ones, those chosen by the guardians of Zoo and Magallanica's crystals?"

Denton slightly frowned upon hearing this. "Yes, you're right, right now, I'm not aware of their identities, the whole reason I had the Titan Cup organized was to find the six chosen ones, but it seems that there are only four in America, that does leave the internationals though,"

"So there's a chance we might meet them there," Joel stated before something came to his head. "Wait, is there a possibility the remaining two chosen ones use new clans like us?"

"It's a possibility, but don't count on it, being a chosen one doesn't automatically give you a new clan, in the case of you four, Messiah just chose units that belong to clans not printed in the game, so finding you wasn't very hard, but the last two could just use normal clans,"

"Man, this is getting me pumped, I can't wait to play in the internationals," Andrea squealed, her teammates nodded.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Denton then said as he went to a drawer in his office and pulled out an envelope, he then walked over to Team Trinovol. "Hears your other prize for winning the representative tournament, a check containing your prize money, one hundred and twenty thousand dollars,"

Leroy took the envelope and stared intently at it, but at the corner of his eye, he noticed Nathan looking at it too, his eyes full of regret that he wasn't able to win it in the finals. Leroy took a deep breath before turning to face the blue-haired teen.

"Here Nathan, you take it," he said.

The others nodded understandably, but Nathan looked shocked. "What?!"

"You can have the check, I didn't come to this tournament for money, and we all know the condition you and your siblings are in, you honestly need it more than anybody here," Leroy said.

"I can't take it, I didn't win the match, it wouldn't be fair," Nathan persisted.

"Okay then, just consider it something from a friend then," Leroy insisted.

"I already told you, we're not friends, we never have been and we probably never will be," Nathan crossed his arms, Leroy, however, just began walking toward him, silence filled the room as they were only a foot apart from each other, Leroy then raised his fist and slammed it into Nathan's head. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"I've had enough with these 'we're not friends' thing, as far as I'm concerned, we are, we're fellow chosen ones, as well as that, we're similar, you and I both have a big heart and want to care for those close to us, you may be a bit stubborn at times, but you're a good person!" Leroy exclaimed before calming down. "All I'm saying is to take this, you might've failed, but I can't think of anyone else who deserves this more than you,"

"Leroy," Nathan said as he slowly began extending his hand to the envelope, once it was firmly in his grasp, tears began to roll down his face. "Thank you...thank you so much," he used his hands to wipe away his tears, but more kept flowing.

"You're welcome, and after the internationals, we can fight again, by then, I'll be much stronger," Leroy said as bright light began shinning, the four checked their deck boxes and saw that the light was coming from their 12 blank cards, as they looked at them, they had manifested into vanguard cards.

"What the?" Leroy said in surprise as he and the others scrolled through their new cards.

"Your new cards have manifested, and since we're on the topic of becoming stronger, there's something else I have to give you," Denton said as he went to his desk and pulled out four envelopes, he then handed them to the teens.

"No way!" the teens exclaimed as they opened the envelopes and saw that they had more new cards. "How did you get these?"

"I'm the guardian of Earth and Cray, I have my ways," he replied with a shrug, the others reluctantly nodded.

"With the cards in the envelope, along with your 12 new cards, you'll be able to completely change your deck if you so please, which I do recommend, the fighters in the internationals will be on a whole different level," Denton continued. "Just to let you know, the internationals begin in two weeks, it's taking place in Paris, France,"

"In Paris, so we're going to fly there?" Leroy asked. "That sounds like it's going to cost a lot,"

"You won't have to worry about that, I'll be going as well, so you can fly with me, I'll have Johnson head to your homes, be sure to pack well though, it won't be as long as this one, but don't pack light," he advised.

"So is that everything?" Nathan asked, beginning to calm down.

"Yes, that's everything, Johnson should be outside the room," Denton said as they all left the office, and as he said, Johnson was there, he led them outside to his limo, he then began driving back to the hotel.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel, they entered and saw other teams exiting, they then saw the others.

"Hey there everyone," Anthony said to them. "Dwight told me that Denton wanted to talk to you, I take it that it went well?"

"Yeah, he even gave us some new cards," Leroy said.

"That sounds awesome. Kristi and I have already finished packing, you all go to your room and pack, we'll wait for you here," he then told them, they went upstairs and packed up, ten minutes passed before they came downstairs and turned in their room keys, they then all got into their separate vehicles and drove off to New Jersey.

The four teens all looked at their decks before turning to their adjacent windows. "_Cray, it's a real place, and now it's in danger. Roarian...I will stop you, the chosen ones will stop your dream of conquering Cray from becoming a reality!_" they all thought as each of the cars continued on the way home.


	31. Rise of the Diamond Sword

**Chapter Thirty-One: Rise of the Diamond Sword**

Leroy's eyes slowly opened as the sun rose, he yawned as he sat up from his bed and inspected his room, looking from one area to the other. It had been a week since the end of the Titan Cup and the discovery of Cray and Roarian, now, life was returning back to normal for the three teens, they had returned to school and caught up with everything they missed and had started hanging out with each other more. Leroy sighed as he got out of his bed and stretched.

"It's Sunday, and that means that we'll be heading off to Paris in exactly one week, this is getting exciting," he said as his phone began making dings at his desk, he walked over and picked it up, checking who it was from. "Oh, it's from Uncle Mark," he realized as he mentally read the message stated.

_Hey Leroy, sorry to disturb you on the weekend, but I need you for something important, so can you come to Card Shop Future ASAP, oh, and don't forget your deck either._

"Something important he says, alright then," Leroy said to himself as he got ready and left his house.

"_I wonder what he needs, I remember Kristi saying yesterday that she was going to be here, couldn't he just ask her,_" he began thinking.

"Leroy!" two voices exclaimed, the dark-haired teen turned to see Joel and Andrea walking to him.

"Oh hey there, where are two going?" Leroy asked.

"To Card Shop Future, we got a text from your uncle saying he wanted us to head over there ASAP," Andrea replied.

Leroy raised a brow. "That's odd, I got a text from him earlier that said the exact same thing, I guess he needs all three of us,"

"I guess," Joel said before turning to face the others. "Have you finished packing your stuff?"

"Yup, I finished yesterday, I made sure not to pack light as Denton said to, Paris is on the other side of the world, it would make sense to pack heavy even if we'll be there for less than a week," Andrea replied.

"Speaking of the internationals, have you two gotten around to rebuilding your decks with the new cards we got?" Leroy asked.

His two teammates shook their heads. "I'm making some progress on mine, Tommy has been helping me test it out, but it's not at a point where I think it'll be good for the internationals," Joel replied.

"Same with me, most of the new cards that I got use a strategy I'm not used to, I've had Kyle help me with it, but right now, it's still not ready," Andrea added. "What about you Leroy?"

"I'm completely stumped, I've added a few new cards, but it still feels incomplete, I've been spending so much time trying to find out what works that I haven't had a chance to test it out all week," Leroy replied.

"This may be hard now, but I know that we'll be ready for the internationals," Joel said as he crossed his head above his head.

"The internationals," Andrea paused before continuing. "Along with the final two chosen ones,"

Leroy and Joel's faces tensed as she said that, they all thought back to a week prior when Denton told of the existence of Cray along with its inhabitants, its connection to Earth, the truth of the chosen ones along with the guardian units.

And the monstrous terror that was Roarian.

"I still can't believe everything that Denton told us, it honestly feels like I was dreaming everything when I think about it," Joel said.

"I know, but we know it's real, that means it'll be up to us to save Earth and Cray," Andrea responded.

"What troubles me is why would units want to undo Roarian's seal, they know what could happen to Cray if they do?" Leroy wondered aloud.

"Well, Denton did say that Roarian's original army was made out of weak units and he promised them power and riches, so maybe these units are in the same situation," Joel suggested the possibility.

"Well, even if they are in the same situation, but we still have to stop them," Leroy said to him, he then looked forward and saw that they were nearing the shop. "Oh, we're almost there,"

The teens continued walking to the entrance of the shop, as the automated doors slid open and they walked inside, their eyes widened as they saw a large number of kids and teens, once someone noticed them, they soon became bombarded by people, all saying their names.

"I don't believe it, it's actually Leroy!"

"Oh my gosh, Joel, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Andrea, you're even cuter in person!"

The teens struggled to maneuver themselves around the horde of cardfighters, not too far away, they saw Kristi and Mark, and went over to them, though it did take some time.

"Uncle Mark, what is going on, there aren't usually this many people here?" Leroy quickly asked.

"Yes, a lot of them are newcomers to the shop, they all began packing in here when they eventually found out that this was the shop you frequently came to, most likely figured it out when they realized that we have the same last names," Mark replied.

"So, they're like...our fans?" Joel reluctantly asked.

"That's right," Kristi replied. "You guys are the team representing the United States in the internationals, not to mention all of you use new clans, it would only make sense that you would have fans,"

"So is this why you called us here?" Andrea asked.

"Not quite," Mark replied. "Since many of them are here for a chance to face you, I came up with a last-minute idea, we're going to have a shop tournament,"

The teens all smiled. "Ah yeah, I don't mind participating," Joel said. "My deck might not be complete, but I'll just be fighting for fun,"

"You won't be participating, you're all not allowed to enter the tournament," Mark said as the smile on their faces faded. "The reason I called you here was that I created a prize for the winner of the tournament, they get a chance to fight a member of Team Trinovol,"

The faded happiness on their faces turned into a smile again. "I like it, it's sort of like a boss battle or something like that," Andrea stated.

"Well well well, if it isn't our champions," a voice said, they turned to see Rylan and the Rossiu siblings walking to them.

"What up Rylan, you're here," Leroy greeted him as they high-fived. "And you've ditched the ninja suits, good for you,"

"I did say we lived in New Jersey, we came over here for a chance to take on the champs," Rylan explained. "And for your information, we didn't ditch them...they're just at the dry cleaners,"

"So, does that mean you all are participating as well?" Andrea asked.

"That's right, and once I win, we're having a rematch," Hannah replied.

"Sorry sis, but I'm going to win, but I already beat Joel in the tournament, so I suppose this is my chance to fight one of the other two," Shawn grinned.

"No way, if you win, you're not allowed to take on anyone but me," Joel said back to him confidently. "I've gotten much stronger, I'll take you down this time around,"

"Alright then, you got a deal," Shawn said as they fist-bumped.

"Hey Uncle Mark, when does the tournament start?" Leroy asked.

Mark checked his watch. "Actually, it starts in just ten minutes," he replied.

"I almost forgot, I came here to buy a booster pack," Kristi remembered as she and Mark walked over to the counter, leaving the six teens to talk amongst themselves.

"I wonder what chance do I have of winning?" Kristi wondered aloud.

"You should be just fine, you and Leroy have been playing for almost the same amount of time, and even if you don't have a new clan, you're a strong cardfighter," Mark told her. "Here's your booster pack,"

Kristi took it from him and paid the amount required. "Let's hope that this can give me something good," she said as she opened it and searched through it, most of them were of different clans, but she did come across three cards, as she read their skills, she grinned. "Now that will come in handy,"

"Alright everyone, take your seats, the shop tournament will begin shortly, a bracket system will be used to keep track of fights, the person who wins will get a chance to play against a member of Team Trinovol," Mark explained. "Does everybody understand?"

"Yes Mr. Thompson," everyone replied in unison.

"Good, then say it with me on three," Mark then began counting. "One...two...three!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!" everyone in the shop cheerfully exclaimed together, officially beginning the shop tournament.

The members of Team Trinovol looked at all the fighters, they could see the determination that was in each of their eyes.

"I still can't believe so many people came here just to fight us," Leroy said.

"Me too, that means whichever one of us they choose to fight, we have to give it our all," Andrea said back to him.

"I was planning to give it my all anyway," Joel smiled.

Half an hour passed and the final fight of the tournament was underway, Mark stood in between the two fighters. "Our final fight is between Kristi Thompson and Rylan Dawnfield," he said as the two began their fight.

"Go, Kristi! Do your best, Rylan!" Leroy cheered for the two.

The fight was soon nearing its final stages. "This will finish you, attack the vanguard!" Kristi exclaimed as she rested a rear-guard.

Rylan sighed. "No guard, damage check, no trigger, you beat me,"

"And there we have it, the winner of our shop tournament is Kristi Thompson!" Mark declared as everyone clapped. "And now, Kristi has the opportunity to challenge any member of Team Trinovol that she chooses,"

Kristi slowly walked over to the trio, she put her hand on her chin, signifying that she was thinking, she then raised her finger and pointed at one of them. "I challenge you...Leroy,"

Leroy was taken aback by his sister's decision. "Why do you want to fight me, we're siblings, you can fight me whenever you want, shouldn't you use this as a chance to fight Joel or Andrea,"

"No, I want to fight you, you're the leader of the team representing our country, and I've fought Susanoo before, if I can beat you, I'll prove that I can fight on par with some of the best cardfighters in the country," she explained. "Also, you said you got new cards from Denton, yet you've never fought me with them,"

"Okay then, I accept your challenge, bring it on," Leroy said.

"It's decided, in the last match, we have a battle between siblings, Leroy Thompson against Kristi Thompson, for this fight, unlike the rest, the Holo-Fight System will be used, I brought the table out here earlier," Mark said.

The two siblings walked over to the table and put on their bracelets before setting up their field and hand.

"_Okay, let's do this, Susanoo, bring me victory,_" Leroy thought as he drew his first hand, but then raised his brow. "_That's odd, Ken isn't in here,_"

"I'm going to take a mulligan," Leroy said as he took two cards back and drew two more, but as before, his partner wasn't present. "_Damn, well at least I have a grade 3, and there's a chance I could draw him during the game,_"

"Are you two ready?" Mark asked his niece and nephew.

"We are," they both replied.

"Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Warrior Apprentice, Ton!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Warrior Apprentice, Ton**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Semilunar Magus!" Kristi exclaimed.

**Semilunar Magus**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The Holo-Fight System activated and the area around them changed, they were soon standing in a meadow at night, with only the stars there to act as a source of light, the two siblings, as well as the audience, looked in amazement as the two starting units materialized.

"Since you're the challenger, I'll take the first move," Leroy said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Kristi(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Firestorm Mage, Allan!"

**Firestorm Mage, Allan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Ton moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Kristi**

**[****R****] [Semilunar Magus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Kristi(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Circle Magus!"

**Circle Magus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Semilunar moves down, with the skill of Circle, I foresee the top card of my deck,"

"Foresee?" Joel asked, confused by the term Kristi used.

"Foresee is merely when she looks at a certain number of cards from the top of her deck and puts them back. Kristi uses the Magus sub-clan of the Oracle Think Tank, which specializes around skills that require you to know the name of the top card of the deck," Mark explained.

"I then call Quadrilateral Magus," she continued as a new unit appeared, it was a girl in a blue and orange robe, with multiple different quadrilateral shapes sewn onto it.

Leroy raised a brow. "I take it that's one of your new booster pack cards?"

"That's right, I got three new Magus cards, now Quadrilateral attacks the vanguard, with her skill, declare a unit name, and if the top card of the deck is the declared unit, add 4000 power to Quadrilateral!"

"And with Circle's skill, you know what that card is," Leroy noted.

"That's right, I declare Octagon Magus," Kristi said as she turned over the top of her deck, and it was Octagon Magus, she then put it back on the top of her deck.

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Semilunar, Circle attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Octagon Magus(G1)]**

"Damage check," Leroy said, but as he did, his eyes showed frustration as he placed it in the damage zone.

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Kristi(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Firestorm Mage, Allan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Kristi**

**[****Quadrilateral Magus (2)****] [Circle Magus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Semilunar Magus (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), Kristi(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam!"

**Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Conviction Wizard Knight, Gavin," Leroy said as a new unit appeared on his field as well, it was a young man clad a silver armor, in his hand was a hammer, and by his side was his grimoire, which was encased in a silver aura.

"Ooh, are those one of the new cards you got from Denton?" Kristi asked curiously.

"It is, and it has a pretty good skill," Leroy replied as he paid a counterblast. "When he's placed on rear-guard, I can select another Wizard Knight on the field, I can then draw cards equal to its grade, I select Adam, since Adam is a grade 2, I draw two cards, then 2000 power is added to Gavin,"

"Not bad, Leroy was able to equalize his hand with Kristi's, Gavin is a very strong unit," Andrea noted.

"Now Gavin attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+2000=10000)**

"Guard,"

"With a boost from Ton, Adam attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Ring Magus(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Kristi(1)]**

"I end my turn, due to using Gavin skill, he goes to the bottom of my deck,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Kristi**

**[****Quadrilateral Magus (2)****] [Circle Magus (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Semilunar Magus (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(6), Kristi(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Stellar Magus!"

**Stellar Magus**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Cuore Magus, now Quadrilateral attacks Adam, I'll use her skill, I declare Cone Magus," she said carelessly as she looked at the top card of the deck, but it wasn't Cone Magus, it was Tetra Magus.

**(7000)**

"I don't get it, why did she call a name so carelessly knowing that she would be wrong, it's like she didn't even care that it wasn't right, now the attack can't hit Adam," Joel wondered.

Andrea turned to him. "While it's true that she was wrong, now she knows what the top card is now, she was able to foresee the card, but at the cost of an attack,"

"Now with a boost from Semilunar, Stellar attacks the vanguard, I use the skill of Stellar, when she attacks, I can declare a card, if I'm wrong, I can countercharge, but if I'm right, I can send it to my hand,"

"And at the cost of an attack, you know what it is," Leroy said.

"Right again, I call Tetra Magus," she said as she added it into her hand.

Leroy sighed. "_Great, now she has a complete guard in her hand,_"

"Go Stellar!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Triangle Magus (Draw Trigger)]**

"Nice, I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Cuore!"

"Damage check," Leroy said as he looked at the damage card. "_Damn it,_"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Kristi(1)]**

"Now Cuore attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+5000+3000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Kristi**

**[****Quadrilateral Magus (2)****] [Stellar Magus (1)] [****Cuore Magus (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Semilunar Magus (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: [Leroy(5), Kristi(6)]**

"Stand and draw," Leroy said as he drew. "_I can't believe I still don't have Ken in my hand, well, at least I have something to ride,_" he picked a card in his hand. "Ride! Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke!"

**Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Adam became encased in diamonds, from within, the diamonds were destroyed and a new figure emerged, he was a man with brown hair and a stubble beard, he looked like he was in his late 30s, he was clad in white armor with green outlines, in his hand was a sword whose blade was made of pure diamond.

"Wait, Leroy doesn't have Ken in his hand, this is the first time I've seen Leroy ride on another grade 3," Andrea said with a surprised tone.

"I call Fervent Dragon, Fervent attacks Quadrilateral Magus, with its Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard," she said as the rear-guard retreated.

"With a boost from Ton, Duke attacks the vanguard, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(11000+5000+4000=20000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Duke!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Circle Magus(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Briolette Magus(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Kristi(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Kristi**

**[****R****] [Stellar Magus (1)] [****Cuore Magus (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Semilunar Magus (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand [Leroy(6), Kristi(6)]**

"Stand and draw, it seems that you had some bad luck in not drawing Ken, but that doesn't mean I'll hold back," Kristi said as she took a card from her hand and raised it into the air. "Come forth, mage of the seven shapes, behold now the seven wonders! I ride! Heptagonal Magus!"

**Heptagonal Magus**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Stellar Magus was surrounded in a bright light, once the light faded, a new unit stood in her place, it was a tall young woman, she had flowing red hair, was dressed in a purple and green robe, beside her in a circle pattern, were seven heptagon-shaped discs.

"With the skill of Heptagonal, declare a unit name, if I'm correct, I can add the card to my hand and draw, I declare Paisley Magus," she said, and once more, her guess was incorrect, the card was in fact, Ripis Magus. "Now I know what the top card is, liberating the generation zone," she continued. "Generation Stride! One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus!"

**One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, but I do use the continuous skill of Globe Magus, now I can foresee the top card of the deck whenever I want," Kristi said.

"What would be the point, she already knows what card it is?" Joel asked.

"It will help her on other occasions, just wait and see," Mark replied.

"I call Rhombus Magus and Crescent Magus, Rhombus attacks the vanguard, with her skill, I declare a unit name, if I'm correct, 5000 power is added to her, I declare Ripis Magus!" she looked at the top card and she was correct.

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Semilunar, Globe attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Semilunar, I declare a unit name, if I'm right, she goes to the soul and I can draw two cards, I declare Ripis Magus!" she sent her starter into the soul and drew two cards.

**(26000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Heptagonal Magus(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Lozenge Magus Fine (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, before I assign the effects, I use the skill of Globe Magus to let me foresee the next card,"

"What, I wasn't aware that she could see the next card before giving the effects of a trigger to a unit," Andrea said with some surprise.

"I'm guessing those are the other occasions you were talking about," Joel said to Mark as the man nodded.

Kristi looked at the top card and grinned as she put it back. "I recover one damage, and the power goes...to Rhombus,"

"But Rhombus already attacked...that means," Joel said as his eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, that's right," Kristi grinned as she flipped the top card of her deck.

**[Drive Check #3 - Nebula Witch, Nono (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Rhombus!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Violent Mage, Barraba(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Kristi(2)]**

"Now I use the skill of Globe Magus once more to foresee the top card, now Rhombus attacks the vanguard again, I use her skill again, this time I declare Circle Magus!" her declaration was correct once again.

**(9000+10000+5000=24000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"Now with a boost from Crescent, Cuore attacks the vanguard, with Cuore's skill, add 3000 power, then with Crescent's skill, I declare a unit name, if I'm correct, add 3000 power to Cuore, I declare Circle Magus!"

**(9000+6000+3000+3000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Kristi(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****R****]**

**Kristi**

**[****Rhombus Magus (2)****] [Heptagonal Magus (1)] [****Cuore Magus (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Crescent Magus (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(3), Kristi(8)]**

"Stand and draw, you've done really well Kristi, but nothing you've shown me is new, I'll take the lead, liberating the generation zone," he called. "Generation Stride! Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin!"

**Wizard Who Controls Light and Dark, Marvin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Duke doesn't have a stride skill, but I call Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive and Violent Mage, Barraba, Olive and Fervent exchange places, with a boost from Fervent, Olive attacks the vanguard, with Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+7000+5000=19000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Circle Magus(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Kristi(3)]**

"Alright, with a boost from Ton, Marvin attacks the vanguard, Ton's skill, add 4000 power, then I use Marvin's skill! Superior call Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon and Conviction Wizard Knight, Gavin, add 2000 power to both, Olive retreats, then with Gavin's skill, I choose Ozon, since he's a grade 3, I draw three cards and add 3000 power to Gavin, with Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row!"

**(26000+5000+4000+4000=39000)**

"Complete guard with Tetra Magus!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Guard Wizard, Edward(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Ozon!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, all effects go to Ozon, now Gavin attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+3000+2000+4000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Barraba, Ozon attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+8000+4000+2000+10000=35000)**

"It's time to show you the second card I got! Generation Guard! Protector of the Ninth Order, Nonagon Magus!" Kristi exclaimed as a tall woman dressed in a white and red robe holding a large nonagon shaped shield.

**Protector of the Ninth Order, Nonagon Magus**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Nonagon Magus, I soulblast and bind a card in my drop zone, then for every unit I control that has a skill that requires me to check the top card of my deck, add 5000 to her shield, I have three, so add 15000 to her shield!"

"You managed to stop it, I end my turn, Gavin then goes to the bottom of my deck,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Violent Mage, Barraba (3)****]**

**Kristi**

**[****Rhombus Magus (2)****] [Heptagonal Magus (1)] [****Cuore Magus (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Crescent Magus (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(7), Kristi(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I'll finish this fight, it's time that you meet my final new card, I have yet to use it during the tournament, and I've been saving it for you, liberating the generation zone," Kristi said as she dropped a card in her hand. "Behold, the stars and planets endlessly gather, revolving around the one who made them, letting her serene grace purge my foes of all evil! Generation Stride! One Who Shapes the Galaxy, Spiral Magus!"

**One Who Shapes the Galaxy, Spiral Magus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A starry-like wind surrounded Heptagonal, as the wind dispersed, a new unit stood proudly, she was very tall, was dressed in a black and silver robe with spiral designs sewn into it, planets began to revolve around her, and in her hand was multi-colored energy that was in the likeness of a spiral galaxy, spinning slowly as she grasped it.

"So that's her final new card, I wonder what skills does it have?" Rylan asked.

"We're about to see right now," Joel replied.

"This time I will use stride skill, I can foresee the top three cards of my deck," she looked at the top three cards of her deck then put them back. "Then 4000 power is added to the front row, I then call Nebula Witch, Nono, I now use the skill of Spiral Magus!"

"_Alright, here it comes,_" Leroy thought as he braced himself.

Kristi soulblasted and flipped a G card face up. "For every card face up in my G zone, I can declare a unit name, then if I'm right, 4000 power is added to my front row,"

Leroy's eyes widened. "You have three cards face up, and Heptagonal's stride skill let you foresee three cards,"

"The first card I declare is Cone Magus," she was correct as her front powered up. "Next card is Paisley Magus," she was correct once again. "And the last card is once more Paisley Magus, then since at least three declarations were correct, one critical is added to Spiral Magus!"

"This isn't going to be easy for Leroy," Andrea said with some worry.

"Don't worry, we must have faith in him, he can get through this," Joel reassured her.

"With a boost from Crescent, Cuore attacks the vanguard, with Cuore's skill, add 3000 power, with Crescent's skill, I declare Cone Magus and add another 3000 power to Cuore!"

**(9000+6000+3000+3000+4000+12000=37000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Kristi(3)]**

"Now Spiral Magus attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+4000+12000=42000)**

"Complete guard with Edward!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cone Magus(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Paisley Magus (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Rhombus!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Paisley Magus (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got another critical trigger, but no surprise there, all the effects go to Rhombus again!"

"You only have one more attack, bring it on," Leroy challenged.

Kristi grinned. "Fine then, with a boost from Nono, Rhombus attacks the vanguard, with her skill, I declare Heptagonal Magus," she slowly looked at the top card of her deck and saw that she was correct. "I got that right! Go Rhombus!"

**(9000+4000+5000+4000+12000+10000=44000)**

"Generation guard! Unmatched Defense Sorcerer, Edward!"

**Unmatched Defense Sorcerer, Edward**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Edward's skill, since I have two units of the same grade on my field, add 5000 to his shield, I then guard with two more cards!"

"You managed to survive, I use the skill of Nono, I soulblast so I can draw and send her back to the deck, I then end my turn," she said after shuffling her deck.

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Warrior Apprentice, Ton (1)] [****Violent Mage, Barraba (3)****]**

**Kristi**

**[****Rhombus Magus (2)****] [Heptagonal Magus (1)] [****Cuore Magus (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Crescent Magus (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(2), Kristi(6)]**

"Stand and draw," Leroy said. "_This is going to be tough, my formation isn't really bad, but there isn't too much I can do for offense, I could stride, but Gwendolyn's skill would be a waste since I have only one empty circle and no cards in my drop zone have Catastrophe. Malfentis could work, but its second skill isn't guaranteed, it would've been better if Ken was my vanguard, but Duke is good, so it's time to use his true power, though I never thought I would use it,_"

Leroy grinned, giving his sister an uneasy feeling. "What're you up to, Leroy?" she asked.

"You'll see right now," Leroy replied as he hovered his hand over Duke. "It's time Duke! Seek the Mate!"

The entire audience gasped as Leroy took four cards from his drop zone and sent them back to his deck, he then searched his deck and took out a card. "A sword that breaks the strongest guard, a shield that will withstand any strike, offense and defense come together to create a new strength! Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray, it's time! Legion!"

**Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke **& **Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray**

**LEGION, Power: 20000**

Gray materialized next to Duke, the two then became encased in an orange aura and raised their armaments.

"I didn't know Susanoo had a legion," Mark said, completely shocked.

"Duke is one of the new cards he got from Denton, he already had Gray, now with Duke, the pair is complete," Joel said to him.

"I use Legion skill, superior call two Fervent Dragons to my left column, the Fervent that was there retires,"

"What'd you do that for, you got rid of a Fervent for another one?" Kristi asked.

"With Legion skill, I can superior call two rear-guards, if they are of different grades, 2000 power is added to both of them, but if they are of the same grade, 5000 power is added instead!" Leroy explained with a triumphant tone. "Now with a boost from Fervent, the other Fervent attacks the vanguard, with both of their Catastrophes, 5000 power is added to both of them, then with Duke's Catastrophe, add 2000 power to the front row, Ozon's Catastrophe is up next, adding 4000 power to the front row!"

**(7000+5000+5000+7000+5000+5000+2000+4000=40000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stellar Magus(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Kristi(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Ton, Legion attack, with Ton's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(20000+2000+4000+9000=35000)**

"_If he pulls a critical trigger, I'm done for,_" Kristi thought. "I guard with two Paisleys, then Cuore and Rhombus intercept!"

"Okay, twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, Fervent stands, the power goes to Ozon!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got another stand trigger, stand the Fervent in the back, the power goes to Ozon again!"

"This is going to be close, Kristi has four damage, and Leroy has two attacks, both of them have to hit if he wants to win," Rylan said.

Joel nodded. "That's true, but Kristi has four cards in her hand, it won't be easy,"

"Fervent boosted, now the front Fervent attacks the vanguard again!"

**(17000+17000+2000+4000=40000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Semilunar Magus(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Kristi(5)]**

"This is where it ends Kristi, with a boost from Barraba, Ozon attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+8000+4000+2000+10000=35000)**

Kristi looked at her hand, each with a 5000 shield value, she sighed. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Heptagonal Magus(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Kristi(6)]**

"It's over, in this last fight of the shop tournament, the winner is Leroy Thompson!" Mark exclaimed as the audience clapped. "And let's give it up for Kristi as well, for getting that close!" the audience clapped again and cheered.

"You did great, Kristi," Leroy said as he high-fived his sister.

"Thanks, but I'll get you next time, I just need to work on my deck a bit," she said.

"Same, I really have to get my deck ready for next week," Leroy said. "So do Joel and Andrea, the internationals is going to be our biggest challenge,"

Just then, the sound of the door opening was heard and a voice suddenly called out. "Leroy! Kristi!"

The two siblings turned around, once they did, their eyes widened. "No way," they both said.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Quadrilateral Magus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**RC/Auto: **When this card attacks a vanguard, declare a card name, if you are correct, add +4000 to this unit until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Conviction Wizard Knight, Gavin**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

**RC/Auto/CB1: **When this card is placed on RC, select one other "Wizard Knight" you control, draw cards equal to the selected unit's grade, then for every card you draw, add +1000 to this unit.

* * *

**Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**VC/Act: **Legion 20000 "Diamond Shield Guardsman, Gray"

**VC/Auto: **Superior call two cards from your deck to RC, if the cards are of different grades, add +2000 to both, if they are of the same grade, add +5000 instead.

**VC or RC/Auto/Catastrophe 5: **Add +2000 to the front row until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Protector of the Ninth Order, Nonagon Magus**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**GC/Auto/SB1 & Bind a card in your drop zone: **When this card is placed on GC, for every unit you control that has "_declare a card name_" in its skill, add +5000 to its shield.

* * *

**Heptagonal Magus**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**VC/Auto: **When this card is placed on VC, declare a card name, if you correct, add it to your hand and draw.

**VC/Auto/CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, look at the top three cards of your deck, put them back at the top, and add +4000 to your front row.

* * *

**One Who Shapes the Galaxy, Spiral Magus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**VC/Auto/SB1/G Flip: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, for every card face up in your G zone, you may declare a card name, for every time you are correct, add +4000 to your front row, then if this was done three or more times, add 1 critical to this unit.


	32. Dragons of Lightning and Creation

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Dragons of Lightning and Creation**

"Dad," Leroy and Kristi said in unison. At the entrance of the door was Anthony, he was dressed in his work uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, over it was a long-sleeved blue collared jacket with long pants of the same color, and on his shirt was a tag that read, '_Anthony Thompson - Mechanical Engineer'_.

"Yeah...it's me...did I make it on time," Anthony managed to say as he hunched down, signifying that he was trying to catch his breath.

"Um, what do you mean?" Kristi asked with a confused look.

Anthony stood up straight and took out his phone. "I was scrolling through my messages and I saw that Mark organized a last-minute shop tournament, since I didn't have too much to do at work today, I rushed here after I was done so I could participate," he explained.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Thompson, you're a cardfighter?" Joel asked.

"Of course I'm a cardfighter, Vanguard has been around for a while, besides, who do you think taught these two how to play," Anthony replied.

"Sorry Dad, but the shop tournament is already over and Kristi won...but then I beat her," Leroy smiled as Kristi pouted.

"Ah damn, and here I was thinking I'd have a chance to fight some new people," Anthony sighed in disappointment.

"That's just how you are, you can be a super responsible guy one minute, but when the chance to fight someone new comes around, it's like everything else doesn't matter, isn't that right, big brother," Mark said with a grin as Anthony turned to him.

"Yes, and it's good to see you too brother," Anthony responded to Mark with a sarcastic tone. "Would it ever kill you to just greet me normally, you seem to be able to do it with everybody else?"

"No, you're not like everybody else, you're my older brother, it wouldn't feel right to not greet you differently," Mark replied. "So, how has work been, we haven't spoken to each other in a few months,"

"Work has been just fine, but I will admit, it has gotten a little harder providing for these two ever since...ever since.." Anthony was about to reply before pausing, a sad look appeared on his face.

The facial expression of Mark, Kristi, as well as the three teens, became like Anthony's once they realized what he was about to say.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something to make you remember that, I know how much Diana meant to you and the kids," Mark said in an attempt to comfort his brother.

"No, it's alright, it has been a bit hard for me this year without her around, but I have my two children with me, they give me the strength to move on, I do miss her, badly, but I've learned to accept it and continue with my life," Anthony said back to him with a small smile. "But what about you, you're almost 30 years old, have you found that special person yet,"

"No, I have to take care of the shop, and it would be nice having someone who would help me here, but I have yet to find someone like that," Mark replied.

Anthony sighed. "Of course you won't find someone like that, you're too focused on the shop, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that when it comes to effort regarding certain things, you'll only give the bare minimum, if you want to find someone, you're going to have to try harder,"

"Yeah, I guess you do make a good point," Mark said. "I mean that is how you found Diana, you always were the harder-working brother, the things I'd do to have your kind of luck with women,"

"You flatter me so much," Anthony rolled his eyes at him before turning around. "Well, if the tournament's over, then I'll be heading home, if you want, we can talk more about this later,"

"What just a minute there, Anthony," Mark suddenly said. "Although the tournament's over, there is someone you can fight,"

Those words managed to stop Anthony from advancing to the door, he slightly turned his head to his little brother. "Oh really, who is this person,"

Mark pulled out a deck. "Duh, it's me, I challenge you, we used to cardfight each other all the time, but now, we hardly ever do, so whaddya say,"

Anthony grinned as he fully turned around. "Okay then, let's go, but are you sure you want to, last time we fought, I completely crushed you,"

"I don't think you remember that right, because from what I recall, _you_ were the one who was completely crushed," Mark said back.

Anthony walked over to him and put his face right up to Mark's. "Is that right?"

Mark defiantly bumped his head into his brother's. "Yeah, it is,"

Everyone else in the shop could only look at the two brothers strangely, for the people who regularly came here, they were surprised to see Mark act and talk in a way they have never seen him before, he had always come off as a gentle, patient, and mature man, but now they weren't even sure if he was the same guy, as for the newcomers, they were surprised merely by the fact that two grown men were bickering like kids, especially after what they were talking about beforehand.

"If you want, we can battle using the Holo-Fight System," Mark suggested as he jerked a thumb to the special table.

"That's all good with me," Anthony said as they walked over there and began preparing.

"Hey Leroy, Kristi, Andrea, you all have at least fought Mark once, is he a strong player?" Joel asked.

"He is, neither I nor Leroy have ever actually beaten him in a cardfight," Kristi said.

"But I haven't had a chance to fight him with Susanoo though," Leroy added.

"He was the first person I fought with Dragocore, it was thanks to him that I was able to learn how to make some good combos," Andrea continued.

Mark put on his bracelet. "I'm ready when you are, brother,"

"I'm ready, bring it on," Anthony said back.

Leroy walked to the table. "Fighters ready, and, begin!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Wildrun Dragoon!" Mark exclaimed.

**Wildrun Dragoon**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Neon Messiah Aurion!" Anthony exclaimed.

**Neon Messiah Aurion**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The Holo-Fight System then activated and the area changed, soon they were on a vast amount of land, a few hills barren of any plants or vegetation adorned the area, as the wind blew, the dust began to rise up. The audience looked at the area and concluded that the area where Leroy and Kristi had fought was more appealing, the two starting units then materialized.

"I already knew that Mark used the Narukami, but I'm surprised to see that your dad uses the Link Joker," Andrea said to Leroy and Kristi.

"What's so surprising about it?" Kristi asked.

"Mark uses the Vanquisher archetype of the Narukami clan, which specializes in retreating and binding the opponent's rear-guards, and your dad uses the Messiahs of Link Joker, which specializes in locking and unlocking rear-guards on both sides of the field," she explained. "That means that this will be a clash of clans that specialize in board interference, it's not something I see very often,"

"If that's true, then this fight is going to be epic," Rylan said.

"I got the first move," Anthony said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Anthony(5), Mark(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Vlastos Messiah!"

**Vlastos Messiah**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Aurion moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Vlastos Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Neon Messiah Aurion (1)] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****R****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Anthony(5), Mark(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Wyvern Strike, Timlars!"

**Wyvern Strike, Timlars**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Wildrun moves down, I call Trainee Monk Dragon, Trainee Monk attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Wildrun, Timlars attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Martial Arts Dragon(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Alter Ego Neo Messiah(G3)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(1), Mark(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Vlastos Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Neon Messiah Aurion (1)] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wyvern Strike, Timlars (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Anthony(4), Mark(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Myga Messiah!"

**Myga Messiah**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Sunset Edge, Duskblade, here we go, with a boost from Aurion, Myga attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"Attacking with your vanguard first, that's pretty risky, but I'll take it," Mark said.

"Okay, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Beloved Child of Superstring Theory (Draw Trigger)]**

"It seems my risk was well worth it, I draw, the power goes to Duskblade,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Circular Blade of Strong Lightning, Grizel(G2)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(1), Mark(1)]**

"Now Duskblade has his sights set on the vanguard, attack!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I won't guard that one either, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Dancer, Fatine(G1)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(1), Mark(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****Sunset Edge, Duskblade (2)****] [Myga Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Neon Messiah Aurion (1)] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wyvern Strike, Timlars (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Anthony(5), Mark(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Martial Arts Dragon!"

**Martial Arts Dragon**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"This is where it begins, I use Martial Arts' skill, I retire Duskblade and bind it," Mark said as a portal appeared under Duskblade, pulling him in.

"Trainee Monk moves down and I call Brightjet Dragon and Desert Gunner, Shoran, Brightjet attacks the vanguard with a boost from Trainee, with its skill, since I have fewer cards in my hand than you do, 3000 power is added to it!"

**(8000+3000+7000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Wildrun, Martial Arts attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Meditate Dracokid (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Shoran!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lady Battler of the Gravity Well(G2)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(2), Mark(1)]**

"You're not out of the clear yet, Shoran attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard again,"

"Okay, I end turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Myga Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Neon Messiah Aurion (1)] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2)****] [Martial Arts Dragon (1)] [****Desert Gunner, Shoran (3)****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Anthony(3), Mark(4)]**

"Stand and draw, you're not doing bad, you've taken the lead in damage and have gotten yourself a pretty good formation," Anthony said.

Mark grinned. "What do you expect, I always was the better cardfighter,"

"Okay, that's a lie and you know it, I'm the better one, and I'll prove it," Anthony retorted as he raised a card from his hand into the air. "Dragon of creation, pierce through the darkness as the world basks in the radiant light of your presence! Ride! Ideal Ego Messiah!"

**Ideal Ego Messiah**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Dunamis Messiah and Blink Messiah, with a boost from Blink, Dunamis attacks Shoran!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Aurion, Ideal Ego attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Blink, it goes to the soul, I then draw and add 5000 power to Ideal Ego!"

**(11000+5000+5000=21000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Sacrifice Messiah(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Arrester Messiah(G2)]**

"Well damn, I didn't pull a single trigger,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - One Strike Two Hits Djinn(G3)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(2), Mark(2)]**

"I guess I couldn't take a lead in damage, I end my turn then,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****Dunamis Messiah (2)****] [Ideal Ego Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Neon Messiah Aurion (1)] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2)****] [Martial Arts Dragon (1)] [****Desert Gunner, Shoran (3)****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Anthony(4), Mark(3)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time that I show you my strength, brother, prepare yourself," Mark said as he raised a card into the air. "Dragon of lightning, hear my cry and awaken with the speed of a thunderbolt! I ride! Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING"!"

**Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING"**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now I'll liberate the generation zone," he continued. "Generation Stride! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Voltechzapper Dragon!"

**Conquering Supreme Dragon, Voltechzapper Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Alright, stride skill, bind a card in your drop zone, then since Voltechzapper has Thunderstrike, you must select one of your rear-guards and it is to be retreated and bound," Mark explained.

Anthony gritted his teeth. "I select Aurion," he said as a portal appeared under Aurion and dragged it under.

"Nice, I then use the skill of Shoran, whenever one of your cards are bound due to one of my skills, 3000 power is added to him, since two cards were bound just now, 6000 power is added to him," Mark said. "Now with a boost from Trainee Monk, Brightjet attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power!"

**(8000+3000+7000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Wildrun, Voltechzapper attacks the vanguard, I use Voltechzapper's Thunderstrike! Add 10000 power to it and it obtains a skill!"

**(26000+5000+10000=41000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wyvern Strike, Timlars(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Lightning of Triumphant Return, Reseph (Critical Trigger)]**

"Alright, I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Shoran, the critical stays with the vanguard!"

"Tch, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Neon Messiah Aurion(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot(G2)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(4), Mark(2)]**

"Now with the skill that Voltechzapper obtained, for every two cards you have bound face up, you must select one of your rear-guards to be retreated and bound,"

"There you go again with screwing up my formation, I select Dunamis,"

"And since another card was bound, another 3000 power is added to Shoran, now Shoran attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+6000+5000+3000=23000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Ideal Ego Messiah(G3)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(5), Mark(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Ideal Ego Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" (1)] [****Desert Gunner, Shoran (3)****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Anthony(3), Mark(6)]**

"Stand and draw, your last play hasn't left me with too much to do," Anthony noted.

"That's how it's always been when we fight," Mark said.

"I'm worried about your dad Leroy," Andrea said. "Mark is really strong, and your dad is already at five damage while Mark is only at two,"

Andrea was then slightly taken aback when she saw a smile appear on Leroy's face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's not a pushover,"

"Okay, liberating the generation zone," Anthony declared. "Generation Stride! Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah!"

**Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, I call Sacrifice Messiah to rear-guard in a locked state, I can then draw and add 5000 power to Amnesty, I then call Myga Messiah and Arrester Messiah, Myga attacks Shoran!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With the skill of Myga, it locks itself, I then can look at the top three cards of my deck and call Neon Messiah Aurion to rear-guard in a locked state, now Arrester attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard again,"

"With the skill of Arrester, it locks itself, I then can lock Trainee Monk,"

"Okay then," Mark said as he flipped the card, Arrester and Trainee then became encased in a red and black cocoon-like sphere.

"Now Amnesty attacks the vanguard, I use the skill of Amnesty!" Anthony exclaimed. "I can unlock any number of locked units that I want, then 3000 power is added to Amnesty for each one that's unlocked, I unlock all of my locked units, since four units have been unlocked, add 12000 power to Amnesty!"

"Damn, what a play, and if I'm not mistaken, once a unit has been unlocked, they're standing, which allows for more attacks, and both columns are full," Joel stated, impressed by the man's play.

"I'm not done yet, since at least three cards were unlocked, add 1 critical to Amnesty, then with Aurion's skill, it goes to the soul so I can draw and add 5000 power to Myga, go Amnesty!"

**(26000+5000+12000=43000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Lady Healer of the Torn World (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Arrester!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Star-vader, Rejection Dragon(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Beloved Child of Superstring Theory (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, draw one card, the power goes to Myga!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING"(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Wildrun Dragoon(G0)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(4), Mark(4)]**

"I've evened up the score, but it's not over, Myga attacks Shoran!"

**(9000+5000+5000=19000)**

"Alright, you got me, Shoran retires,"

"Now with a boost from Sacrifice, Arrester attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000+5000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Mischievous Girl, Kyon-she (Draw Trigger)]**

"You're not the only one who gets to draw, the power goes to "SPARKING"

**Damage: [Anthony(4), Mark(5)]**

"You see, that's the way it's done, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****Arrester Messiah (2)****] [Ideal Ego Messiah (1)] [****Myga Messiah (3)****]**

**[****Sacrifice Messiah (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2L)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Anthony(7), Mark(4)]**

"Stand and draw, and here I thought that winning this fight was going to be easy, but then you come in and take the lead," Mark sighed.

"It's exactly how it should be, as the older brother, you're never allowed to surpass me, when we used to fight as kids, I always overwhelmed you by leaving your formation useless," Anthony laughed.

"That was then, things have changed, I've changed," Mark said.

Anthony raised a brow. "Sort of, but not really, you're older of course, but two things remain the same, I'm still the better cardfighter and you're still single," he grinned as Mark's eye twitched in slight anger.

"Does your dad...usually do this with Mark?" Joel asked. "You know...throwing insults at each other like this, aren't they supposed to act like adults,"

"Yeah, but at the end of the day, they're still brothers, and sometimes, that's just what brothers do," Leroy replied. "Haven't you and Tommy been in a similar situation before?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Joel said back.

"Alright, time to get back to the fight, I use Vanquisher's Thunderstrike, I soulcharge and you must bind a card in your drop zone, now I liberate the generation zone," Mark said. "Generation Stride! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER"!"

**Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER"**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, bind a card in your drop zone, and since "VBUSTER" has Thunderstrike, select one rear-guard and is to be retreated and bound,"

"I select Sacrifice," Anthony said in response.

"I don't call anything, but I'll use the skill of "VBUSTER"!" Mark exclaimed. "You must select one rear-guard you control to be retreated and bound, then since I'll have more rear-guards than you, I add 3000 power to all of my units,"

"I select Arrester," Anthony said.

"And now get ready, I use the other skill of "VBUSTER"! Generation Break 3! Thunderstrike 7! Add 5000 power to my front row, I then add 1 critical and 1 drive to "VBUSTER", Brightjet now attacks the vanguard, with its skill, add 3000 power!"

**(8000+5000+3000+3000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"Now "VBUSTER" attacks the vanguard with a boost from Wildrun!"

**(26000+5000+5000+3000+3000=42000)**

"I use Star-vader, Rejection Dragon, quintet wall!" Anthony exclaimed as Ideal Ego's power rose to 41000. "I then guard with a grade 0,"

"Quadruple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Dancer, Vianne (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects to Brightjet!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Martial Arts Dragon(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Electrobutcher Dragon(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #4 - Lightning of Triumphant Return, Reseph (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Brightjet once more, now Brightjet attacks the vanguard again!"

**(8000+5000+3000+10000=26000)**

"Oh no you don't! Generation guard! Light that Seals the Tear, Lady Healer!"

**Light that Seals the Tear, Lady Healer**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, since there is a locked card and I have a Messiah vanguard, add 10000 to her shield!" he explained as the attack was stopped.

"Darn it, I got no damage in, I end my turn, I unlock Trainee Monk,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Ideal Ego Messiah (1)] [****Myga Messiah (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Anthony(3), Mark(8)]**

"Stand and draw, you may have diminished my hand by a decent amount, but don't think that it will stop me, liberating the generation zone," Anthony said. "Generation Stride! Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah!"

**Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, I call Asleep Messiah in a locked state, I then draw and add 5000 power to Basaltis, I call Metallia Messiah, Myga attacks the vanguard, with Myga's skill, add 2000 power for every locked card, which for now is only one,"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Myga's skill, it locks itself, look at the top three cards of my deck, call Vlastos Messiah in a locked state, with Metallia's skill, whenever a card is locked or unlocked, I can add 3000 power to Metallia,"

"If Metallia gets power whenever a card is locked or unlocked, then it will be a really troublesome unit," Rylan noted. "Not to mention that his opponent is at five damage,"

"Now Basaltis attacks the vanguard, I use the skill of Basaltis!" Anthony exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, I can select a rear-guard and a locked card from either side of the field to be locked and unlocked, since I have three cards face up, I lock all of your rear-guards and unlock three of mine, then since six units were either locked or unlocked, I add 18000 power to Metallia, then with Vlastos' skill, add 4000 power to itself, and since a card was unlocked, I can draw!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Anastasia!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Awaking Messiah(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Blink Messiah (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Metallia!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Lady Battler of the White Dwarf(G1)]**

"With Anastasia's Thunderstrike, I can draw!"

"With a boost from Vlastos, Myga attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+11000=20000)**

"I guard that one,"

"This should finish you, with a boost from Asleep, Metallia attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+3000+18000+8000+5000=43000)**

"No way that'll get me! Generation guard! Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon!"

**Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Bulwark's Thunderstrike, add 10000 to its shield, I then guard," Mark said as the attack was stopped. "Then with Bulwark's other skill, for every four cards you have bound, I can retreat a rear-guard in your front row, since you have eight bound cards, I retire Myga and Metallia!"

"Darn it, you just took out my front row," Anthony sighed.

"Did you really think that attack would get me? You knew I didn't use a G guardian yet,"

"I guess you're right, but at least I was close, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Ideal Ego Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Asleep Messiah (1)****] [R] [****Vlastos Messiah (3)****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2L)****] [Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2L)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1L)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Anthony(7), Mark(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I'm surprised, both of us have gone through a turn without inflicting any damage," Mark said.

"Perhaps, but you have a whole locked column, as well as another locked back row unit, not to mention you only have four hand cards, this might as well be your last turn because I'm winning on the next one," Anthony said with confidence.

"That's where you're wrong, there is a card that can win this turn," Mark retorted.

"And that card is...another "VBUSTER" or something, maybe "VMAX"?" Anthony asked.

"No, it's time I show you the newest card in my arsenal, I use Vanquisher's Thunderstrike, I can countercharge and you must bind a card in your drop zone, then I liberate the generation zone," he replied as he dropped a grade 3. "Atop the thundering clouds, the mighty dragon appears, his roar shakes the very world, his enemies tremble as he descends onto the battlefield, leaving only destruction in his wake! Generation Stride! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "STORMRIDER"!"

**Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "STORMRIDER"**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

The sky above everyone darkened as wind and lightning surrounded Vanquisher, as the wind dispersed, a more powerful version of Vanquisher stood proudly, the dragon was clad in green and purple armor, his mane had a few streaks of blue on it, in his hand was a gigantic lance, encased in lightning, and under his feet was a dark, thundering cloud.

"That looks like a really powerful unit, it must have a pretty dangerous skill," Anthony said.

"Right you are, but first, I use stride skill, you must bind a card in you drop zone, but "STORMRIDER" doesn't have Thunderstrike, so another card can't be bound,"

"Nice," Anthony said.

"Now I call Martial Arts Dragon and Timlars, with Martial Art's Thunderstrike, add 3000 power to itself, then with a boost from Timlars, Martial Arts attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+3000+7000=19000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Hollow Gazer of the Imaginary Area (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, Asleep stands, the power goes to the vanguard!"

**Damage: [Anthony(5), Mark(5)]**

"Okay, I'm counting on you, "STORMRIDER" attacks the vanguard, I use its first skill, you must bind a card in your drop zone, then I use its Generation Break 5!" Mark exclaimed. "For every card face up in your bind zone, add 4000 power to "STORMRIDER", if seven or more cards are bound, add 1 critical, then if nine or more cards are bound, add 1 drive, this is it!"

"That skill is ridiculous, your dad has eleven bound cards, that means 44000 power is being added," Andrea said.

**(26000+44000=70000)**

"It isn't over yet, you're not the only one who has some new cards, check this out," Anthony said as he dropped a card. "Generation guard! Divine Being of Creation, Australasia!" he exclaimed as a light appeared in front of Ideal Ego, as the light faded, a young woman stood firmly, she had lavender hair and was dressed in a white robe, she then put her hands together as a white barrier surrounded Anthony's side of the field.

**Divine Being of Creation, Australasia**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"What does this new card exactly do?" Mark asked.

"You'll see right now, with Australasia's Generation Break 3, as long as she's on the guardian circle, the rear-guards of all fighters are locked," red and black cocoons covered the battlefield, encasing both of the brother's rear-guards. "Then, for every locked card on both sides of the field, add 5000 to her shield!"

"Alright, Australasia added 35000 to her shield, that means dad's vanguard has 66000 power now," Kristi pointed out.

"I then guard with three more cards, now to break through this guard, you must pull exactly four triggers, I wonder if you can do it," Anthony taunted Mark with his hand.

"Let's do this, quadruple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Meditate Dracokid (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to "STORMRIDER"!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Dragon Dancer, Vianne (Stand Trigger)]**

"A stand trigger, no cards stand, the power goes to "STORMRIDER" again!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Mysterious Girl, Kyon-she (Draw Trigger)]**

"This time it's a draw trigger, draw one card, the power goes to "STORMRIDER" once more!"

"I don't believe it, Mark has pulled three triggers in a row, I think he can actually do it," Joel said.

"Bring it on, check that last card," Anthony challenged.

"Alright, final check," Mark said as he revealed the top card of the deck.

**[Drive Check #4 - Dragon Dancer, Fatine(G1)]**

"Damn it, I couldn't pull it...hey wait a minute, didn't you say that as long as Australasia is on the guardian circle, our rear-guards will be locked?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, and once she returns to the G zone, all cards will be unlocked," Anthony replied.

"Then that means this fight is mine," Mark said. "Once the cards are unlocked, they'll be standing, that means I attack with them again, and you only have three cards left in your hand, you won't be able to make it,"

"Is that right?" Rylan asked.

"It is," Leroy quickly replied. "Once they all unlock, Timlars can boost Martial Arts, it then can retire itself to add 3000 power to all units, then with Wildrun's skill, 5000 power can be added to any unit, Trainee Monk can then boost Brightjet to finish it,"

"That would be true, but with Australasia's skill, when she returns to the G zone, all card will be unlocked...in a rested state,"

"What?!"

Anthony returned the g guardian back to the G zone, immediately after he did, the locks on all the rear-guards disappeared and they became free of their cocoons, but as Anthony previously stated, they were all kneeling, signifying that they were in a rested state.

"Alright, my turn's over,"

* * *

**Anthony**

**[****R****] [Ideal Ego Messiah (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Asleep Messiah (1)****] [R] [****Vlastos Messiah (3)****]**

**Mark**

**[****Brightjet Dragon (2)****] [Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" (1)] [****Martial Arts Dragon (3)****]**

**[****Trainee Monk Dragon (2)****] [Wildrun Dragoon (1)] [****Wyvern Strike, Timlars (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 11: Hand[Anthony(3), Mark(7)]**

"Stand and draw, that was pretty close Mark, "STORMRIDER" is a pretty strong card, but it's time to end this, I did say that you weren't the only one who had new cards," Anthony said.

"Wait...does that mean you have another card that isn't Australasia?" Mark asked.

"Yes, and it will finish you, liberating the generation zone," he replied as he dropped a card from his hand. "Among the righteous saviors, a new being arises, letting its light purge through the darkness of the world, giving hope and comfort to all seek for it! Generation Stride! Genesis Dragon, Crossfigure Messiah!"

**Genesis Dragon, Crossfigure Messiah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Ideal Ego closed itself in its wings as a cocoon of light surrounded it, within the cocoon, it began to change form, as the cocoon disappeared, a new unit stood in its place, it had four wings made of light on its back, light green hair flowed in the wind, it was clad in white armor, and in its hand was a large staff with an X on the tip.

"Stride skill, I call Dunamis in a locked state, I then draw and add 5000 power to Crossfigure, Asleep retires then I call Awaking Messiah, Lady Battler of the Gravity Well, and Lady Battler of the White Dwarf," Anthony said as he called his entire hand.

"You've called your entire hand, you really mean to finish it here," Mark said.

Anthony nodded. "With a boost from Vlastos, Gravity Well attacks the vanguard, with her skill, lock White Dwarf, and add 4000 power to herself!"

**(9000+7000+4000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"With the skill of Vlastos, lock itself, then I can soulcharge, with Crossfigure's skill, if there is a locked card, add 3000 power to Awaking, then Crossfigure attacks the vanguard, I then use Crossfigure's Generation Break 4!" Anthony exclaimed. "I lock all of your rear-guards, then I can unlock any number of rear-guards that I want, I unlock White Dwarf and Vlastos, then 2000 power is added to them for each of your locked cards, you have five, so add 10000 to both of them, with Awaking's skill, stand Gravity Well, add 2000 power to her, with Vlastos' skill, add 4000 power to itself!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"That's a pretty impressive skill, but I won't let you take me down! Generation guard! Mystic Wisdom Creation, Brahma!"

**Mystic Wisdom Creation, Brahma**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Brahma's skill, I bind two cards of different grades in my drop, then add 10000 to its shield, I then guard!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Beloved** **Child of Superstring Theory (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Awaking!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Metallia Messiah(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Blink Messiah (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, all effects go to Awaking, no with a boost from Vlastos, Gravity Well attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+4000+21000=36000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Chain-bolt Dragoon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(5), Mark(5)]**

"Okay, with a boost from White Dwarf, Awaking attacks the vanguard, with White Dwarf's skill, unlock Dunamis, add 4000 power to Awaking!"

**(9000+3000+10000+17000+4000=43000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING"(G3)]**

**Damage: [Anthony(5), Mark(6)]**

Mark sighed. "Well, it seems you beat me, good game," he extended his hand.

"Good game," Anthony said as he took Mark's hand and they shook.

"That was a pretty awesome fight, maybe more awesome than Leroy and Kristi's fight," Joel said.

"Hey!" the two siblings exclaimed together as everyone laughed.

"Well, I'll be on my way, Leroy, Kristi, I'll see you at home," Anthony said as he walked out.

"Okay then guys, that was a great tournament, followed by a great fight, but we have work to do, we have to finish our decks by next week," Leroy said as Joel and Andrea nodded.

"I have an idea, why don't we have cardfights with each other, and Mark can give us some tips," Andrea suggested.

"That could work, so can you help us, Uncle Mark?" Leroy asked.

Mark smiled. "Of course I can, let's get to work,"

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards :**

**Divine Being of Creation, Australasia**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto/GC/GB3: **As long as this card is on GC, lock the rear-guards of all fighters, for every locked card, add +5000 to the shield, when this card returns to the G zone, all rear-guards are unlocked in a rested state.

* * *

**Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "STORMRIDER"**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/VC: **When this card attacks the vanguard, it gets, **Auto**: **Your**** opponent must select a card in their drop zone, and bind it. **and, **Auto/GB5: Add +4000 to this card for every card in your opponent's bind zone, if there are seven or more bound cards, add 1 critical, then, if there are nine or more bound cards, add 1 drive.**

* * *

**Genesis Dragon, Crossfigure Messiah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+ **

**Auto/VC/SB1: **If there is a locked card, you may pay the cost, if you do, select one unit, add +3000 to it until the end of the turn.

**Auto/VC/GB3: **When this card attacks the vanguard, lock all of your opponent's rear-guards, then you may unlock any number of your locked rear-guards, add +2000 power to the unlocked rear-guards for every locked card on your opponent's field until the end of the turn.


	33. Off to Paris

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Off to Paris**

**Hey there readers, hope you're staying safe during these times. This week, I'm going to do something special, since this is the first chapter for the Titan Cup Internationals, I'll be doing a week-long update, but instead of uploading a chapter Monday thru Friday, I'll be doing it today thru Saturday, that means you're getting seven new chapters this week. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"That should do it," Leroy said as he laid down on his bed and smiled.

It was Saturday night, and he had finally completed his deck. After days of going to Card Shop Future with Joel and Andrea to train with Mark along with countless fights with Kristi and Anthony, tweaking his deck after every few fights, he had done it.

"Leroy," Kristi called as she entered his room. "Have you finished packing yet?"

"Yup," Leroy lazily replied as he pointed to a corner, as Kristi turned her head, she saw his orange suitcase.

"I see, so what time did Denton say he's coming here to pick you up?" she asked.

"Since I'm the first one he's picking up, he told me that he'll be here at 6 A.M sharp," he replied.

"Well then you need to get some sleep, goodnight," she said as she exited his room, closing the lights as she did so.

"Goodnight," he said back as he turned to his side and smiled. "_This is it, the Titan Cup Internationals, we're going to face off against some of the best cardfighters from other countries, but we're going to win, to get our old decks back,_" he thought before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**[Dream Sequence]**

"_What the, where am I?" Leroy asked himself as he walked through an unfamiliar place, the land was barren, with only a few spots having any sort of plants or vegetation._

"_I must be dreaming, but I've never seen this place before," he said as he continued walking, but stopped as he heard the sound of a voice yelling in the air._

"_This is it, everyone!" the voice shouted._

"_That voice, is that...Ken?" Leroy began running to the source of the voice, and soon, he found it. About a mile away he saw six units, he recognized them as Sasha, Palandel, Astorias, and of course Ken, but the last two were cloaked, leaving their features undisclosed, they were all alone, but in front of them was a large army, and at the head of that army was a giant beast, one that Leroy had seen before._

"_Roarian," he muttered as he began to back away. "Am I...on Cray?"_

_Suddenly, the six units charged at the army, managing to pick a considerable number of them off, and over time, the enemy numbers began to dwindle, soon, they were completely gone, leaving only the chosen units and Roarian._

"_Wow, that was incredible," Leroy said before a huge gust of wind blew from the sky, as he looked up, he saw six large beings descend, he recognized four of them, but the last two were cloaked as well._

"_It's the Azrith Titans, they're all coming together to defeat Roarian," Leroy thought with a tone of triumph and joy._

_The units and the titans all charged toward Roarian, but the beast then opened its mouth, and released a terrifying blast of enormous size, a large cloud of dust soon covered the area, as the cloud dispersed, Leroy looked in disbelief as all of them were on the ground, a pool of blood around them._

"_No way," Leroy muttered as he saw Ken slowly get back up, his robe was covered in blood, but that didn't stop him as he limped towards Roarian._

"_Ken!" Leroy exclaimed as he began running toward his partner, but Ken merely extended his hand, forcing Leroy to stop. "What's going on, I can't move," he thought as he looked up to see Ken smiling at him._

"_Don't fail, Leroy, you can't," the wizard said before Roarian released another blast right at him, Leroy watched as his partner dropped to the ground, this time, however, he was unmoving._

"_No," he muttered as Roarian roared and flew into the sky, releasing blast after blast, destroying everything in sight, in seconds, the area was completely barren, fires were everywhere, smoke rose into the sky, the planet was in chaos._

"_What the...this can't be happening...it just can't," Leroy said as he looked around, but as he turned around once more, Roarian was looking right at him, his monstrous eyes struck absolute fear into Leroy's soul, the teen was so scared that he couldn't even move._

"_It's all over," Roarian spoke as he opened his mouth and released the blast right towards Leroy._

"_No!" Leroy exclaimed as the blast quickly approached him._

**[End Dream Sequence]**

Leroy's alarm suddenly rang, drawing him out of his dream, he stood up in his bed and looked at his hands, and then to his alarm clock, it read that it was 5:20.

"What was that dream?" Leroy asked aloud as he got out of his bed and got ready, he then went downstairs with his suitcase where he saw Anthony and Kristi.

"Good morning," he said to them.

"Morning," they said back to him.

"Are you going to get any breakfast?" Kristi asked.

"No, Denton will be here soon, I don't have much time," Leroy replied.

"I thought you might not be able to, so I made you this," Anthony took out a paper bag. "I made you a sandwich, there's a granola bar in there as well,"

"Thanks, Dad," Leroy said bluntly as he took the bag.

"Is everything alright Leroy, you look worried?" Kristi asked.

Leroy flashed a smile. "Yeah, I'm just nervous," he lied.

"Oh, well don't worry, Kristi and I might not be able to go with you this time, but we know you'll do great," Anthony said.

"Thanks," Leroy said as he heard a honk outside. "Well, it seems that Denton is here, I'm off,"

"Good luck," they both said.

Leroy walked outside and saw the limo in his driveway, he walked over as the driver's window began to go down.

"Good morning Johnson, it's good to see-," Leroy began to say, expecting Johnson to be the one driving, but he was surprised to see that the driver wasn't Johnson, but in fact Joshua Flint.

"Oh, Joshua, I didn't know that you could drive a limo, what are you doing here?" Leroy asked with some surprise.

"Firstly, yes I can drive a limo, secondly, just like with the representatives, Denton and I will be doing commentary at the internationals, so I'll be coming too," Joshua replied. "You can put your stuff in the back,"

"Okay," Leroy said as he put his suitcase in the back and opened the door to see Denton. "Good morning Denton,"

"Good morning Leroy, good to see you ready on time," Denton said back as Leroy sat down.

"Alright, now that you're in, it's on to the next person," Joshua said as the limo exited the driveway and continued down the street.

* * *

"Okay, the day has finally come, the beginning of the internationals," Joel said with a smile as he rose from his bed, he then turned to his desk and grabbed his deck, looking at it intently.

"IgNoble, Palandel, I'm counting on you, let's win this," he said as he got up from his bed and got ready, he then took his duffle bag and made his way downstairs to where he saw Tommy.

"Morning Tommy," he greeted his brother as he sat down and got himself some cereal.

"Morning," Tommy plainly replied as he too got some cereal. "So, are you ready for today?"

"I am, even though the fights won't start until tomorrow, I'm still excited, this is my first time going to Europe," Joel replied.

"Try not to do anything dumb," Tommy said as Joel looked at him with a deadpan expression, Tommy then took another spoonful of cereal. "So, have you finished your deck yet, I didn't see you for all of yesterday, were you training with the others?"

"That's right, I was finally able to complete it, but I haven't had a chance to test it out yet," he replied.

Tommy slightly nodded. "I see," he simply said.

Joel looked at his younger brother. "Hey...I'm proud of you,"

Tommy looked at him surprised. "You're...proud of me, what for?"

"You're trying to make conversation with me, usually, I would have to be the one to start and you wouldn't say too much, but not this time, it makes me happy," Joel explained with a smile at the end.

Tommy's cheeks slightly turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about, you just won't be around, so I wanted to make sure you were ready,"

"Alright then, I'll go along with that, if it makes you feel better," Joel grinned as Tommy looked at him annoyed.

"Whatever," he said as Joel finished his cereal.

"Well, now that I'm done with breakfast, I should be on my way," he said as he got up.

"Wait a minute," Tommy put his hand up and took out his phone. "It's 5:35, didn't you say that Denton would come to pick you up at 6:10?"

"Yeah, but I could just wait outside for him," Joel responded.

"You could, but there is something else you could do," Tommy said.

Joel raised a brow. "And that is?"

Tommy pulled out his deck. "You could have a cardfight with me," he suggested. "You said your deck is complete, so I want to see how strong it is,"

"Alright then, you're on," Joel grinned as he and Tommy went to the living and sat on opposite sides of a small table, they then prepared their field and hand.

"Ready?" Joel asked.

"Yes," Tommy replied.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!" they called together.

Thirty minutes later, Jane and Malcolm walked downstairs and saw the two of them fighting, they smiled, seeing that despite the mistakes that were made between them in the past, Joel and Tommy were still getting along, even though at times Tommy refused to openly admit it.

"Bigbelly now attacks the vanguard," Tommy said.

"Complete guard," Joel said in response.

"Now, Graybelly attacks, boosted by Corebelly," Tommy then said.

"Generation guard, with the skill of Nimizu "Titan", send Graybelly to the hand,"

Tommy sighed. "I end my turn,"

"It's good to see you two enjoying yourselves," Jane said as the two brothers turned to her, each showing a small smile.

"My turn, generation-," Joel was about to say before Malcolm intervened.

"Um, Joel, you do know that it'll be 6:10 in about a minute right," his father said.

"Oh crap, you're right, we'll resume this after I get back," Joel gathered his cards, took his duffel bag, and went outside, the others joined him as the limo pulled up in his driveway.

"Okay then, I'm off, take care, mom, dad," Joel said as he and his parents shared a hug, once they released, he turned to Tommy. "Make sure not to give mom and dad a hard time,"

"I never do," he simply replied before Joel walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"You take care," he said.

"Joel,"

The blond-haired teen turned to his brother, who gave him a thumbs-up. "Good luck, win and come back home a champion, but I'll get stronger and beat you though,"

"We'll see about that," Joel returned the thumbs-up as he walked to the limo.

The window came down, Joel was surprised to see Joshua instead of Joshua. "Just in case you wanted to know, I can drive a limo, and will be doing commentary in Paris," Joshua quickly explained as Joel nodded. "You can put your stuff in the back,"

"Okay," Joel did as he was told, he then opened the door to see Leroy and Denton.

"Morning," he said to them.

"Good morning," they replied.

"So Andrea is the last one?" Joel asked.

"That's right, once we pick her up, we can head over to the airport," Joshua said as he got out of the driveway and went down the road.

* * *

The alarm in Andrea's room sounded off, she then sat up on her bed and put on her glasses, she then grinned. "The day of the internationals has come,"

She got up from her bed and walked to her mirror, she looked at herself, she then began to think back, just less than two months ago, she was that girl that despite being popular in her class, never spoke to anyone, always keeping to herself, but that changed when she met Leroy and Joel, she became the member of a team, began to break out of her shell, and make things right with Susan.

"I've come a long way now that I think about it," she said before hearing a knock on her door.

"Hey Andrea, you up yet?" Kyle asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm up," she replied. "But what are you doing up?"

"Did you even have to ask, my sister is going to Paris, why wouldn't I be awake when she leaves," Kyle replied.

"Okay, you got me there," Andrea said as she grabbed her towel and opened the door, then headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she came out and went back into her room, another ten minutes passed by before she came out of her room with her suitcase and walked downstairs. In the living room, she saw her parents and Kyle.

"Good morning, mom, dad,"

"Good morning Andrea, have you packed everything, you aren't missing anything are you?" Troy asked.

"No Dad, I haven't forgotten anything," Andrea replied.

Suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be, it's 6:00, didn't Denton say that he would be here at 6:15?" Linda asked.

"That's right," Andrea replied.

"Well, let's see who it is then," Troy said as he walked to the door and opened, letting the person inside, Linda, Troy, and Kyle were unfamiliar with this person, but Andrea knew who she was.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" Andrea asked.

"You did tell me yesterday that you were leaving at 6:15, so I wanted to come to see you off," Susan replied.

"Um, Andrea...who is this?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah, you've never met, everyone, this is my friend, Susan Duva," Andrea said. "Susan, these are my parents, Troy and Linda, and there's my little brother, Kyle,"

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that Andrea has another friend, she hasn't had anyone over since that time Joel came over," Linda said happily. "Say, Andrea, how _are_ you and Joel doing, you haven't gotten into fights with him have you?"

"Um...no, we haven't," Andrea replied with a confused tone.

Linda smiled. "Good, because couples shouldn't argue,"

"Mom, not this again," the teen groaned.

"Don't be like that Andrea," Susan said to her. "She just cares about your future, we are teenagers, remember,"

"Please, don't encourage her," Andrea bluntly stated as the other laughed.

"Let's change the subject," Kyle said as everyone looked at him. "Andrea, you told me yesterday that you were able to complete your new deck, right?"

"Yes, it took a lot of test fights, but I was able to do it, Susan really helped me out," Andrea replied.

"You're welcome, I don't mind helping my friend, you're going to have to be as ready as possible if you're going to take the world," Susan added as a honk was heard outside.

"It's 6:15, well, it's time for me to go, bye everyone," Andrea said as she walked outside.

"Good luck Andrea, do your best," the other called.

The window came down, and Andrea was surprised to see Joshua. "Oh, hello Joshua, are you doing commentary at the internationals as well?" she asked.

Joshua looked surprised that she figured it out before he had to explain. "Yes, I am, you can put your stuff in the back,"

"Okay," she said as she did so, then went to the door and opened it.

"Hey there Andrea," Joel greeted.

"Good morning Joel, and good morning to you too, Leroy, Denton," Andrea greeted back as Leroy and Denton nodded.

"Good, now that everyone is here, it's off to the airport, and if you don't mind, I'll be playing some music to help keep me awake, so I'll close the inner window so that it won't bother you," Joshua said as he did so, then the limo exited the driveway and drove off.

"Hey Denton, if you don't mind me asking, where's Johnson?" Joel asked.

"Because I'm going to Paris with you, I've had Johnson stay to take care of things for me while I'm gone," Denton replied. "So, are all of you ready for the internationals, I take it you've built new decks with the cards you've obtained?"

"Yes, those cards we got along with the ones you gave us are pretty strong," Andrea said.

"She's right, and most of the new cards we got from you use a new mechanic that we weren't used to at first, but now, we can see how powerful they can be," Joel added. "Right, Leroy?"

Leroy stared at the sky, ignoring Joel's question, this got the attention of the other three, when they looked at the dark-haired teen, they could see a look of distress in his eyes, it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"Leroy...is there something on your mind?" Andrea gently asked as she patted Leroy's shoulder.

Leroy took notice of it and turned to face the others, he could see the worry on Joel and Andrea's faces, Denton however, kept his facial expression the same. "Yes?" Leroy asked.

"I asked if there was something on your mind," Andrea replied.

"Something on my mind...yes there is, I had a dream," Leroy said.

"A dream, what happened?" Joel asked.

"In my dream, I was on Cray, the guardian units were fighting Roarian and his army, they were able to defeat his army, just then, the Azrith Titans appeared, I thought that they were going to defeat Roarian, but then Roarian released some blast and then...they were all dead, all except for Ken, I ran to him, but he stopped me and told me not to fail, before Roarian...killed him too, Roarian then destroyed everything, before noticing me, he told me it was all over before blasting me, and that's when I woke up," Leroy finished his explaining his dream, everyone looked at him with surprise and some horror.

"No way, so they all died, Sasha and everyone else?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," Leroy sadly replied.

"This dream can very well be a vision," Denton said, getting the other's attention. "A vision of what could happen if we fail to stop Roarian's seal from being undone,"

"That just puts a lot more pressure on us chosen ones," Joel sighed.

"Perhaps, but no one said that this was going to be easy," Denton told him. "That only makes it more important that we find the remaining two chosen ones in the internationals...well, if they _are_ in the internationals,"

"They most likely are, but I wonder if they've obtained their Azrith Titans yet, that would make it easier to find them," Andrea said.

"We'll just have to see," Leroy stated.

The drive to the airport was then silent, everybody had something on their minds now, either thinking about the internationals, or the dream that Leroy had explained to them and the gruesome fate that would befall Cray and its inhabitants. An hour passed before they all arrived at the airport, instead of exiting the limo and going into the main entrance, Joshua made a turn and continued driving.

"Um Joshua, where are we going?" Leroy asked as he knocked on the inner window.

The inner window came down and Joshua smiled. "You'll see," was all he said in response as he continued.

The limo continued driving onto an open area, the three teens looked in amazement as they saw a large plane in the distance, on the plane in large purple letters was the word 'Lesters'.

"We'll be flying in my private plane, once we get close enough, we'll get off and Joshua will put the limo in the cargo space and join us," Denton explained.

"What, you have a private plane, and it has a big enough cargo space to fit a limousine, well I shouldn't be surprised, you are rich after all," Joel said as the limo arrived near the plane, they all then got out and made their way into the plane, Joshua then drove the limo into the plane's cargo area.

"Wow, this plane looks incredible," Andrea said as she and the other two looked in awe at the interior beauty of the plane, and there was a multitude of seats, all lined up in groups of three, Joshua then came into the plane as well, the same look was on his face.

"You can sit wherever you want, no one else is going to be here," Denton told them as they all sat down, fifteen minutes passed before the plane took off.

"So Denton, how long until we reach Paris?" Leroy asked as he relaxed in his seat.

"A bit under eight hours," Denton plainly replied as Leroy looked at him with a deadpan expression.

The plane continued to fly, to pass the time, the teens did a variety of things, they listened to music, had conversations with each other and Joshua, and even had cardfights with each other using the built-in tables, though it felt like a long time, those eight hours did eventually pass, and the plane landed.

"Well, we're here everyone, Joshua, you can get the limo," Denton instructed as they all got off, Joshua then came over with the limo and they got in.

"So, where are we off to now?" Leroy asked.

"We have to go check into the hotel," Denton said as they drove past an open street, but as they did, a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey Joshua, stop the limo,"

Joshua then stopped the limo and Denton turned to the teens. "Joshua and I can go check into the hotel, why don't you three go and see the sights, I'll call you when we get there and send you the address, it's not too far from here," he told them.

"Okay," they got off as the limo drove off.

"So, why do you think Denton wanted us to go and see the sights now, we could do it later?" Joel asked.

"I don't know, but...wow, look over there," Leroy was about to reply before turning around and gasping. "It's the Eiffel Tower,"

Joel and Andrea turned around and had the same looks of amazement on their faces as they looked at the historic and iconic monument of Paris.

"I've only ever seen it online, but never in real life," Joel said.

"I know, it's beautiful," Andrea added.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you," a voice then said, the teens turned to see a man approaching them, he looked to be just over twenty and was quite handsome, he had short brown hair, and he wore a blue shirt and khaki pants. He walked over to Andrea and kneeled.

"Are you...talking about me?" she asked.

"Of course, I have been captivated by your beauty, may I ask for your name," the man said.

Andrea's cheeks turned slightly red. "Oh, how kind of you to say so, I'm Andrea,"

"Andrea, what a beautiful name," the man said once more.

Joel moved towards Leroy. "No fair, she's never done that when I talk to her, what does he have that I don't?" he asked.

Leroy chuckled. "I didn't think that you would be jealous, especially of a guy neither of us has met,"

"I'm not jealous, just...curious," Joel said in defense.

"Hey Lucas!" another voice exclaimed, they all turned to see two young women walking to them, one of them had medium-sized blond hair, she wore a yellow shirt and a jean skirt, the other one was a bit shorter, she had long black hair, wore a red casual dress with black leggings.

"What are you doing, Lucas?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was a bit of a reflex," the man named Lucas said as he stood up and walked to the two females.

The blond-haired woman bowed to the three teens. "Sorry about him, he has always take the gentleman thing a bit too far,"

"Don't worry, I didn't mind," Andrea said back.

"No way, I don't believe it," Leroy began as he looked at the blond-haired woman. "You're Cassandra Pierre, the champion of the tournament in France two years ago, as well as the Europe vs North America tournament of last year,"

The woman named Cassandra giggled. "It's nice to meet a fan,"

"Now that you mention it, that is her, she did cut her hair, however," Joel said. "In the final match of the Europe vs North America tournament, you were France's representative, playing off against Jack Exume, Haiti's representative, that victory was what launched your career,"

"So, what are you doing here? I know that your french, but you don't live in Paris," Andrea asked.

"We're here for the Titan Cup Internationals," Cassandra replied.

"The Titan Cup?" they asked together.

"That's right, we're the team representing France, Team Floral Knights, these are my teammates," she turned to the black-haired girl beside her. "This is my little sister, Sophie, and you already met our gentlemen, Lucas Armel, and you're Leroy, Joel, and Andrea, of Team Trinovol,"

"Wait a minute, you know who we are?" Leroy asked.

"Of course, you three are the team from America who all use new clans, a lot of players in France have heard of you," Sophie replied.

"Are you sure?" Joel asked.

"No way, Team Trinovol!" a voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Sophie replied.

The six of them turned to see a boy running to them, he had short black hair with streaks of purple, he wore a lavender shirt and blue jeans, and there was a look of childish excitement on his face as he got to them.

"You guys are the people from America with the new clans, I can't believe it," the boy said cheerfully.

"Um, thanks, and who are?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Hayato Tenji," the boy introduced himself.

"That name, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you Japanese?" Leroy asked.

"That's right, I'm here for the same reason you are, for the Titan Cup Internationals, I'm the leader of the team representing Japan, Team Taiyo-Tsuki,"

"Taiyo-Tsuki?" Joel said, confused.

"In Japanese, that would mean sun and moon," Hayato explained as they all nodded.

"Hayato!" a voice exclaimed, Hayato's facial expression changed from one of cheerfulness to one of panic, they all looked to see two people walking to them, the one who yelled was a girl, she had a cyan shirt that was over a pink long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt, she had blond hair tied up in a ponytail with streaks of cyan, the other person was a boy, he had short green hair, he wore a navy green shirt with black pants, and a red glasses.

"Oh crap," Hayato whispered as the girl planted her hand on his head.

"C'mon Hayato, you're 18 years old, you can't just run off from us whenever you want to," she said before turning to the group, then bowing. "I apologize, I hope that Hayato hasn't caused you any trouble,"

"Don't worry, he did nothing of the sort," Leroy said. "I take it you're his teammates?"

The girl nodded. "Correct, I'm Natsuna Kobayashi, this handful's cousin," she replied before turning to the other boy. "C'mon Masato, introduce yourself,"

The boy named Masato looked at Natsuna before his cheeks turned red and he turned his face from the group. "Sorry, I can't," he quietly said.

"Sorry about him, that's Masato Tenma, our childhood friend, he has always been a shy person with people he's not familiar with, but he's a strong cardfighter," Natsuna said.

"A person who isn't socially skilled, sort of reminds me of how I used to be," Andrea mumbled to herself.

"Hey, you're Cassandra Pierre, aren't you?" Hayato asked as he released himself from Natsuna's hand.

"That's right, it's nice to meet you Hayato," Cassandra politely replied.

"I saw your fight against Jack Exume last year, it was awesome, the fight was a complete landslide," Hayato said as he used his hands to illustrate a downwards sliding movement.

"I wouldn't say that, I bet that all Jack needed was another turn to change everything, then he could've won," a voice then said in response, everybody looked behind them to see a boy approaching them, he had dark skin, and really short black hair, he wore a black shirt and a sleeveless green jacket over it with blue shorts.

Not too far from him were two other people, one was a boy, he had the same skin tone and hair as the other boy, but he wore a red shirt with a flag on it and black shorts, the other one was a girl, her skin tone was a bit lighter, but she had long and dark braided hair, she wore a pink shirt with jean shorts.

"What, I didn't think you would be here too," Cassandra said as she looked at the green jacket-clad teen. "It's good to see you, Jack,"

"The same to you, Cassandra, I see you've cut your hair, it looks nice," Jack said back.

"How nice of you to notice, I haven't seen you since the tournament last year, what are you doing here?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm here for the Titan Cup Internationals of course, did you really think that I wouldn't make it? You're looking at the leader of the team representing Haiti, Team Unity Force. And I'm guessing that you're the leader of your nation's team?" he asked.

"That's right," Cassandra replied.

"So you're Jack Exume, the runner up from last year," Joel said.

"Yes, that's me, and these are my teammates," he turned to the other two. "The girl over there is Naomie Cadeus, and the boy beside her is my best friend, Jude Desinoir,"

"Hey, aren't you Team Trinovol?" Naomie asked as she walked up to Jack.

"That's right, I guess everyone really does know who we are," Andrea replied.

"If all of you are participating in the tournament, I take it you're here to see the island?" Jude asked.

"Island?" Team Trinovol and Taiyo-Tsuki asked in unison.

"Follow me, I'll show you what he's talking about," Cassandra said as she led the others to an area by the water, the American and Japanese teens looked with amazement, only a few miles away, was a small island that had many trees, and at the center of the island was a stadium.

"What is that place?" Hayato asked.

"That is Titan Island," Lucas replied. "Despite the trees, the island is completely man-made, it was made solely for the Internationals, when the day comes tomorrow for the players to get there, a large boat will take us to and from the island,"

"Wow, that only gets me more excited for tomorrow," Leroy said before his phone began beeping, he pulled it out and opened it. "It's from Denton, he and Joshua have checked into the hotel, and he's sending us the address, it seems we'll be heading to the Hotel la Bourdonnais,"

Everyone else's faces lit up. "That's the hotel where we're staying," they all said in unison.

"If I'm not mistaken, from where we are, we should be able to make it there by foot in about thirty minutes," Sophie recalled.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get a move on, the sooner the better," Masato said, everyone looked at him with surprise, seeing that it was the first time they heard him speak.

Thirty minutes passed as they all began walking to the hotel, engaging in conversation with each other to pass the time, eventually, they arrived at the entrance and walked inside.

"Well, we're off to our rooms, see you all tomorrow," Cassandra said as she and her team left, Hayato and Jack's teams did the same, leaving only Team Trinovol in the lobby.

"Hey," they turned to see Denton.

"Where's Joshua?" Andrea asked.

"He's already in his room," Denton replied. "So, did you see the island?"

"So that's why you wanted us to see the sights," Joel realized.

Denton grinned. "Perhaps,"

"Well, we did, as well as meeting a few of the other teams," Leroy said.

"That's nice, well, let's head upstairs, you three are sharing a room," Denton said. "Your stuff is in there as well,"

"Okay," the three of them said as they followed Denton to their room, and in their minds, they were excited, for the incredible fights that tomorrow had in store for them.


	34. Extreme Cardfight

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Extreme Cardfight**

**Here's day 2 readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose over the city of Paris, the light illuminated buildings and cars, a ray of that light peered through a window into the hotel room of Team Trinovol, they all then sat upon their beds, each of them had a smile on their faces.

"I can't believe it, it's finally starting, the internationals," Leroy said.

"I know, I was so excited, I could hardly sleep," Joel added.

"Me too, but I think that it's because we're on another side of the world," Andrea pointed out.

"I guess, but regardless, I can't wait," Joel pumped his fists into the air. "We'll most likely get to fight Cassandra, Jack, and their teams too,"

"And don't forget Hayato's team, but now that I think about it, I've never heard of him, or any of his teammates," Andrea said. "There are well-known fighters in Japan, so how did a trio of unknown fighters become the representatives,"

Leroy held his chin and closed his eyes. "Don't know, but that does mean that they're pretty strong, and besides, we were in the same boat, it is possible,"

Andrea nodded. "I suppose, well, we should get ready and have breakfast," she said as she and the others got ready and exited their room.

"I'm going to go see if Denton's awake," Leroy said as he walked to the door of Denton and Joshua's room. "Hey, Denton, Joshua, are you up yet," he said as he knocked on the door, but he heard no response.

"Maybe they're already downstairs," Joel said. "But now...who's going to show us where the breakfast hall is?"

"Oh, I didn't think you would be on this floor," a voice said, the three turned to see Sophie walking to them.

"Good morning, Sophie," Leroy said. "Where are Cassandra and Lucas?"

"They're already at the breakfast hall, I was going to go join them," she replied.

"Oh, you are, we were on our way there too, but we don't know where it is," Andrea said.

"I'll show you where it is, follow me," Sophie said as they followed her down to the lobby, they then went down another flight of stairs to where they saw a large room. "Here it is,"

"Thanks," Joel said as they entered the hall, the room was very large and there were many tables, at the sides of the room were the buffet tables that held the food.

"Hey, Team Trinovol!" The trio turned to see Hayato waving at them, sitting right next to him were Natsuna and Masato. "Good morning!"

"Morning there, Hayato," Leroy said back.

"You wanna sit with us, we have enough space?" Hayato asked as Masato's eyes widened and he began twiddling with his fingers.

Natsuna noticed this and lightly smacked the back of Hayato's head. "What are you doing, you know Masato isn't too good with other people," she whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Masato," Hayato said before turning to the teens. "Scratch that, forget what I said, sorry,"

"That's alright," Andrea said as she walked over to the other two boys. "We most likely can't sit there because of Masato, Natsuna did say he was shy,"

"Yeah, you're right, well let's get some food, I'm hungry," Joel said as the three of them got a plate and filled their plates with food before sitting at a different table, as they ate, Jack and the rest of Team Unity Force entered the hall.

"Good morning everyone," Jack greeted as he and the other two got their breakfast.

"Good morning Jack, I take it you slept well?" Cassandra asked.

"It wasn't too easy seeing that the time zone is very different, but I fell asleep eventually," he replied. "That aside, I'm excited for the fights we'll have today,"

"Same here, this will be my first time facing players from other countries," Lucas said.

"I can't wait to see what kinds of opponents I'll face," Leroy joined in before stopping, he looked around the hall, then turned to his teammates. "Hey, I don't see Denton or Joshua anywhere,"

"Strange, where could they be then?" Joel asked.

"I suppose we'll see them at the island," Andrea replied.

"We'd better hurry though, the boat will be heading off to the island in about 45 minutes," Sophie reminded them.

"Then, we better get a move on," Jude said.

The four teams finished their breakfast and went to the entrance of the hotel, since they didn't have a car or other form of transport, they had to walk there like the day before, thirty minutes passed before they arrived, and they looked with amazement at the large white boat that was on the water.

"Cool, that boat sort of looks like a cruise ship," Naomie remarked as they all noticed other people walking towards the boat.

"Well, we should get moving," Leroy said as they walked to the large boat, once they were close enough, however, they noticed a man and a woman, each wearing matching suits, standing at the entrance to the boat. "I guess they're security,"

They advanced and the two security personnel immediately extended their hands. "Stop right there, please tell us your team's name?" the man politely asked as he pointed to Leroy.

"Oh, we're Team Trinovol," Leroy replied.

The man took out a clipboard and began flipping through pages. "Team Trinovol...Team Trinovol, ah here go, Leroy, Joel, and Andrea, the team representing America,"

"Here, take these," the woman told them as she gave Team Trinovol a special silver bracelet. "You'll need these for the tournament, so make sure not to lose them,"

The other teams went through the same procedure and were given the same bracelets, they then boarded the boat, ten minutes passed before the boat began to head off to the island, all the teams were on the boat were getting more and more excited as the island became closer, in five minutes, the boat arrived on the island, as all the teams exited, there was a line way directing them to the stadium.

"_Okay, here we go, the internationals are now beginning,_" they thought as they entered the stadium.

One they did, they were taken aback, immediately after coming into the stadium, they were met with roaring applause, as they looked up, they saw the stadium was packed full of people, the people of Paris along with neighboring cities that had come to watch, on the top of the stadium was a four-way monitor with the Vanguard emblem on it, and right below those monitors was a booth, with Joshua and Denton in it, each wearing formal attire.

"Hello Paris, are you ready?!" Joshua roared into his microphone as the crowd cheered louder in response. "My name is Joshua Flint, and joining me for commentary will be the head of this tournament's sponsor, Denton Lesters!"

"So that's where they are, I guess they must've left early or something," Leroy said as he turned to his teammates, who were starry-eyed.

"Would you look at this stadium, it's huge, and there are so many people," Joel muttered.

"I know, it's a lot bigger than the stadium in America," Andrea added.

"I'm glad to see all these teams here today, we have teams representing over a hundred countries, can we give it up for them one more time!" Denton exclaimed as the crowd roared once more. "These teams will duke it out to win the tournament, the team that does win will be given any one thing they desire, as well as being pronounced one of the best teams in the world!"

It was the teams below that cheered this time, many of the teams here were participating for that very reason, the prestige that would come with being proclaimed one of the world's greatest cardfighters as well as any one thing their heart desired.

"But, this wouldn't be the internationals if we didn't make it exciting," Joshua said. "So that's why we'll be using a special format for the first round, we call it, Extreme Cardfight!"

"Extreme Cardfight?" the teams asked.

"Yes, it's a very exciting format, and I'll tell you how it works," Denton said as he took out a remote and pushed a button, putting up a video on the monitor. "The teams will be allowed to scatter themselves around the entire island, you'll be given twenty minutes to move around the island before it begins, once it does begin, you'll be free to challenge any other player you see, that's where the bracelets you've received come in,"

The players all looked at the bracelets on their wrists. "Before we begin, I'll ask you to put your name, age, and team in its info area, when a player is challenged, they cannot refuse, the bracelet will inform you of your opponent's name and team, you will then fight, the winner of the fight will be given one point, the bracelet will also keep track of your point count," Denton continued.

"Another thing to know is that once a fight is done, you can't target the same player, if you want to face them again, you must fight a new opponent first. And something else really cool is that while each victory gives you one point, if you win five fights in a row, the fifth victory is worth seven points instead," Joshua added. "Even if you keep winning after that, every fifth victory will be worth seven points,"

Denton nodded. "Extreme Cardfight will go on for three days, the points you earn will be cumulative along the three days and the points you and your teammates earn will be counted together," he mentioned. "But be warned, to move on, your team must win a total of at least 250 points,"

"250 points?!" the teams exclaimed.

"That's crazy talk, even if you do count the fifth victory rule, that means that every fifth victory will only be worth 11 points," Hayato said. "Counting the other teammates, that's only 33 points, this really isn't going to be easy,"

"And there's another thing to add some risk to this," Denton said. "If you lose three cardfights in a row, you will lose ten points!"

"No freaking way, that just makes it more challenging," Cassandra sighed.

"I don't know what you're all afraid of, that only makes it more exciting," Jack said. "The stakes are high, and I like it,"

"Here's the last rule to Extreme Cardfight, in the case that an odd number of teams advance, the team with the closest amount of points will advance as well," Joshua finished. "We want the second round to be with an even number of teams, no matter what,"

"Now that we've explained all the rules, it's time to begin!" Denton exclaimed as the teams looked at him strangely, suddenly, the walls of the stadium opened, revealing the forest. "Say it with me now on three, one..two..and three!"

"Stand up my, Vanguard!" the crowd exclaimed as the teams ran out of the stadium and into the forest.

"This is going to be awesome," Leroy said as he, Joel, and Andrea began running.

"Hey, I think it'll be better for our chances if we split up, I'll go this way," Andrea said as she began running to the far right.

"And I'll go this way, good luck Leroy," Joel then said as he began running to the far left.

Leroy, however, kept running straight, as he did, he passed a multitude of other players, people he had never seen before, that only made his excitement grow.

"Alright, twenty minutes are up," Denton said, Leroy stopped after hearing his voice, as he looked around, he noticed speakers on the top of some trees. "Now it's a free for all, Extreme Cardfight officially begins now!"

Leroy stopped to catch his breath, once he finished, he walked around, looking for his first opponent, ten minutes passed as he did and he saw no one around.

"Damn it, I know this island is kind of big, but it shouldn't be that hard to find an opponent," he groaned.

"Oh, hello Leroy," a voice said, Leroy jumped in surprise before turning around to see Jude.

"Jude, you startled me," Leroy said back.

"My bad," he apologized. "But at least I found an opponent," he lifted up his arm at Leroy. "I challenge you,"

"Well, it seems I have no choice then," Leroy responded before the button on his bracelet began beeping, he pushed it and a hologram appeared not too far above it, on the hologram, it showed Leroy Jude's name, age, and team.

"Cool, but I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd only be 19 years old," he stated.

Jude rubbed the back of his head. "That's right, me and Jack are the same age, but Naomie's only 17, I bet we look a bit older,"

"True, but let's get back to the fight," Leroy said as the ground in between them opened up and a fight table rose up.

"That explains where we'll be fighting," Jude then said as they both walked to the table, once they were close enough, however, the ground opened up again, but this time, a small sphere-shaped dome surrounded them, closing them off from the outside.

"What just happened?" Leroy asked aloud as he and Jude looked up, seeing only white, but eventually, the area changed, soon they were standing on top of a mountain at nighttime. "Neat, this must be some version of the Holo-Fight System," he suggested as he and Jude prepared their field.

"You ready?" Jude asked.

"I am, let this fight begin," Leroy replied.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Stealth Beast, Kazemomo!" Jude exclaimed.

**Stealth Beast, Kazemomo**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Twilight Nomad, Mayase!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Twilight Nomad, Mayase**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The small beast Kazemomo appeared beside Jude, but the unit next to Leroy wasn't Ton, it was a young girl, she had dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail and was dressed in a robe of the same color.

"Oh, you use the Nubatama," Leroy stated

"Yes, but I've never seen that card before in any of the fights you've participated in," Jude said with surprise.

"I have gotten some new cards to make my deck stronger," Leroy replied. "I got the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Jude(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan!"

**Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

A light enveloped Mayase, as the light faded, a young man stood in her place, he was clad in red armor, in his hands were two swords, and floating right next to him was his grimoire, encased in a red aura.

"Mayase moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Jude**

**[****R****] [Stealth Beast, Kazemomo (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Jude(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki!"

**Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Kazemomo moves down, I don't call anything, with a boost from Kazemomo, Fuuki attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Shura Stealth Dragon, Nozaracongo(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Jude(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Jude**

**[****R****] [Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Stealth Beast, Kazemomo (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(5), Jude(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna!"

**Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

Rohan was then covered in light, once it faded, a young woman stood in her place, she was clad in purple and blue armor, around her waist was a belt filled with tiny beakers, each holding a chemical of a different color, floating beside her was her grimoire, encased in a bluish-purple aura.

"I call Undefiled Moon Sage, Luna, Luna attacks the vanguard, with her Catastrophe, add 4000 power!"

**(10000+4000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Mayase, Anna attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Beast, Kibamaru(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Jude(1)]**

"I'm not done, using Anna's skill, when her attack on the vanguard is successful, I can superior call one grade 1 or lower Wizard Knight to rear-guard, I superior call Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive, now Olive attacks the vanguard, with her skill, since I control another Wizard Knight, she gains 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard that one too,"

"My turn's over, due to Anna's skill, Olive goes back to the deck,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Undefiled Moon Sage, Luna (2)****] [Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Jude**

**[****R****] [Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Stealth Beast, Kazemomo (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(6), Jude(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Stealth Beast, Tamahagane!"

**Stealth Beast, Tamahagane**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"With the skill of Tamahagane, I bind Luna face up," Jude said as the beast released chains that bound the sage.

"And just like that, you removed my intercept," Leroy noted.

"Correct, now I call Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo, Kokujyo now attacks the vanguard,"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With Kazemomo's boost, Tamahagane attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Hardworking Stealth Rogue, Torasada (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Tamahagane!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Charming Wizard Knight, Hannah(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Jude(1)]**

"I end my turn, due to Tamahagane's skill, send Luna back to your hand,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Jude**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo (2)****] [Stealth Beast, Tamahagane (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Stealth Beast, Kazemomo (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(6), Jude(4)]**

"Stand and draw, nice, prepare to meet my partner, Jude," Leroy said as he raised a card into the air. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness, and bring light to the world! I ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I see, so that's Ken, I've heard a lot about that card, I can't wait to see what it can do," Jude said.

Leroy grinned. You won't have to wait for too long, I call Luna again, but this time, I also call Thunderclap Wizard Knight, Oz," Leroy then said as Oz appeared, he was clad in yellow armor, in his hand were grenades with a thunderbolt mark on them, and floating beside him was his grimoire, encased in a yellow aura.

"Now Oz attacks Kokujyo!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"I use Oz's skill, after he attacks, I send him into the soul, I can then soulcharge and add 4000 power to a unit of my choice, I select Luna, now with a boost from Mayase, Ken attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Luna!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Heroic Wizard Knight, Logan(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Dragon, Shiranui(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Jude(2)]**

"Now Luna attacks the vanguard, with her Catastrophe, add 4000 power!"

**(10000+4000+4000+5000=23000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Stealth Beast, Tamahagane(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(2), Jude(3)]**

"Well, it seems, I've taken the lead of this fight, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Undefiled Moon Sage, Luna (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Jude**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo (2)****] [Stealth Beast, Tamahagane (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Stealth Beast, Kazemomo (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(7), Jude(3)]**

"Stand and draw, hey Leroy, can I ask you something,"

"Um, sure," Leroy replied.

"Why are you in this tournament?" Jude asked.

Leroy was a bit surprised by his opponent's question, he looked down at his deck before looking back up at Jude. "I'm here to get back something I lost, something that's important to me,"

Jude looked at him confused. "You want something back? Did the Lesters Corporation take something from you?"

"Kind of, it's sort of complicated," Leroy said.

"Okay then, well thanks for answering, it's now time to show you _my_ partner," Jude said as he raised a card into the air. "Stealthily appearing onto the battlefield, the ninja dragon stares down his foe, ready to strike from the shadows! Ride! Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo!"

**Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

A cloud of smoke surrounded Tamahagane, once the smoke dispersed, a black dragon stood in its place, it was dressed in a red and orange leather armor, in its left hand was a great sword, and around its right arm were multiple scrolls, tied up like bandages.

"With the skill of Hikajikicongo, select a card from your hand and bind it face down," Jude explained as Leroy did so. "Then with Kokujyo's skill, whenever one of your cards is bound during my turn, add 2000 power to Kokujyo, then I liberate the generation zone," he continued. "Generation Stride! Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Kurehalord!"

**Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Kurehalord**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use Hikajikicongo's stride skill, select a card in your hand and bind it face down, I then add 5000 power to Kurehalord and Kokujyo, then with Kokujyo's skill, add another 2000 power!"

"Kokujyo is quickly becoming quite the problem unit," Leroy noted.

"True, it's a key part of my deck, I now use Kazemomo's skill, it rests, I then bind Luna face up, add another 2000 power to Kokujyo, I call Shura Stealth Dragon, Nozaracongo, Kokujyo attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+5000+2000+2000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Kurehalord attacks the vanguard, I use her skill!" Jude exclaimed. "Since I have fewer cards in my hand then you do, bind one of the cards in your hand face down, add 2000 power to Kokujyo!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Kokujyo!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Good Luck Smile, Zashikihime (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Nozaracongo!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Jude(2)]**

"Now Kokujyo attacks the vanguard again!"

**(20000+2000+5000=27000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Conviction Wizard Knight, Gavin(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Jude(2)]**

"Now Nozaracongo attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"My turn is over, all of the bound cards go to your hand, then with Kazemomo and Nozaracongo's Afterimage, since bound cards went to your hand, I send them to my hand, with Nozaracongo's skill, when it's sent to my hand due to Afterimage, you must discard two cards,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Jude**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo (2)****] [Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(3), Jude(6)]**

"Stand and draw, that was quite the turn, Jude, so this is what we're facing up against in the internationals," Leroy said.

"Thanks, but your team made it here too, I know that you have what it takes as well," Jude replied.

"That's right, liberating the generation zone," Leroy declared. "Generation Stride! Godspeed Wizard Knight, Elijah!"

**Godspeed Wizard Knight, Elijah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Ken became surrounded by wind and lightning, as the sparky wind dispersed, a new unit stood in his place, it was a man who looked in his late 20s, he was clad in cyan armor, with cyan-colored lightning surrounded him, in his hand was a katana, and floating right beside him was his grimoire, encased in a cyan aura.

"With stride skill, superior call Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon and Conviction Wizard Knight, Gavin, add 3000 power to both, with Gavin's skill, draw three cards, add another 3000 power to him, with Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row,"

"That was a good move, you used Gavin to make up for your lack of hand cards," Jude noted.

"I call Heroic Wizard Knight, Logan, and Fervent Dragon, now I use the skill of Elijah!" Leroy exclaimed. "I select one grade 2 or lower Wizard Knight on my field, then I can add its original power to all units!"

"What?!"

"That's right, I select Gavin, so I add 8000 power to all of my units, with a boost from Logan, Gavin attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+3000+4000+3000+8000+15000=41000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Jude(3)]**

"With Logan's skill, send him to the soul, I then countercharge and add 4000 power to Elijah, now with a boost from Mayase, Elijah attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+4000+8000+13000+4000=55000)**

"Complete guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Ozon!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Ironclad Defense Wizard Knight, Bartholomew(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got another critical trigger, all effects go to Ozon again, now with a boost from Fervent, Ozon attacks the vanguard, with Fervent's Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(11000+3000+4000+8000+20000+10000=52000)**

"Generation guard! Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime!"

**Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, you have the option to discard a card from your hand," Jude explained.

"Then of course I won't discard a card," Leroy decided.

"Alright then, because you didn't, add 20000 to her shield, then I guard,"

"Damn, I use Mayase's skill, she goes into the soul, I can then add two cards of different grades from my drop zone to my hand, I end my turn, Gavin goes to the bottom of my deck,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**Jude**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo (2)****] [Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(9), Jude(2)]**

"Stand and draw," Jude said. "_This isn't going to be easy, I only have one rear-guard and three hand cards, not to mention he has nine cards in his hand, it seems I'll have to use that card_," he thought.

"Hey Jude, since you asked me why I'm here, can you tell me why you're here?" Leroy asked.

Jude closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "I'm here to support Jack and make his dream come true,"

"Jack's dream, what is it?"

"I think that you should just ask him, you'll be able to understand it better if you do," he replied as Leroy slowly nodded. "But now, we must get back to the fight, the one is mine,"

"I doubt that, bring it on,"

"Alright, you asked for it, liberating the generation zone," Jude declared. "Come and aid me in my time of need, turning the tables on my foes! Generation Stride! Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan!"

**Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the skill of Tsukumorakan, select four cards in your hand, then you must bind all the others face down,"

"No way, that means I'll have to bind five cards," Leroy said as his hand was below half in no time at all.

"Since five cards were bound, add 10000 power to Kokujyo, then with stride skill, you must bind a card in your hand face down, add 5000 power to Tsukumorakan and 7000 power to Kokujyo,"

"I can't believe it, you didn't even attack and I've already lost six cards," Leroy gasped.

"I'm not done yet, I call Nozaracongo once more, with a boost from Nozaracongo, Kokujyo attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+10000+7000+7000=33000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Thunderclap Wizard Knight, Oz(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Jude(3)]**

"Now Tsukumorakan attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Bartholomew!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Kokujyo!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Almsgiving Stealth Rogue, Jirokichi (Draw Trigger)]**

"There, I got a draw trigger, the power goes to Kokujyo again, and I draw!"

"With the skill of Bartholomew, since I have two cards of the same grade on my field, I can countercharge and soulcharge,"

"That won't matter, because this fight is over, Kokujyo attacks the vanguard, finish it!"

**(26000+10000=36000)**

"Generation guard! Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika!"

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, I send two cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, add 10000 to her shield, then with Ken's skill, send three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, then look at the top five cards of the deck, send two to the guardian circle!" Leroy explained.

"And I was so close to, well I end my turn, the bound cards go to your hand, with Nozaracongo's Afterimage, it goes back to my hand, due to that, you must discard two cards from your hand,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Fervent Dragon (3)****]**

**Jude**

**[****Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo (2)****] [Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(4), Jude(6)]**

"Stand and draw, I want to thank you, Jude, this is my first fight in the internationals, and I'm glad it was against such a strong player like you,"

Jude smiled. "The same to you, out of all the new clans I saw in America, the one I wanted to fight the most was Susanoo, for that, I thank you as well,"

Leroy nodded. "You're welcome, but this fight must end, liberating the generation zone," he said as he dropped a card in his hand. "Being of the light, appear now before the darkness, purging it with your noble radiance, letting none remain! Generation Stride! Majestic Wizard Dragon, Armor Shine Dragon!"

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Armor Shine Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Ken became surrounded in light, the light then grew in size before fading away, as it did, a white dragon stood, wearing a glittering yellow and silver wizard's robe that glistened like shiny armor, in its right hand was a sword, and in its left was a cane.

"Stride skill, superior call Fervent Dragon and Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam, add 3000 power to both. With Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 to the front row, now Ozon attacks Kokujyo!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"No guard, Kokujyo retires,"

"Get ready, because I use the skill of Armor Shine Dragon! Catastrophe 9!" Leroy exclaimed. "Superior call Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna and Regal Wizard Knight, Anthony, with Anthony's skill, add 3000 power to Anna, then with the other part of Armor Shine's skill, check the top three cards of the deck, whenever I pull a card that has the same grade as a unit on my field, 3000 power is added to the front row!"

"That's crazy, the only grade you don't have on your field is grade 3, you're practically guaranteed to add power every time," Jude said.

"Well, let's see, first card, Rising Sun Wizard, Ken, a grade 3. Next card, Thunderclap Wizard Knight, Oz, a grade 2, add 3000 power to the front row. The final card, Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus, a grade 0, add 3000 power to the front row, let's do this, with a boost from Fervent, Anna attacks the vanguard, with the Catastrophe of Fervent, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+3000+6000+12000=30000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Jude(4)]**

"With Anna's skill, since the attack hit, superior call Olive over Anna, now with a boost from Anthony, Armor Shine attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+6000+4000+6000=42000)**

"Complete guard with Kurenai!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to Adam!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to the resting Fervent!"

"With Kurenai's skill, since there's a copy of it in the drop zone, I countercharge,"

"With a boost from Fervent, Olive attacks the vanguard, with Olive's skill, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000+17000=28000)**

"I guard that!"

"This is it, with a boost from Fervent, Adam attacks the vanguard, with both of their skills, add 5000 power to each of them!"

**(9000+3000+4000+6000+5000+5000+7000+3000+5000=47000)**

"No guard, my last chance is a heal trigger, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Hardworking Stealth Rogue, Torasada (Critical Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Jude(6)]**

Jude sighed as he placed the last card in his damage zone. "Well, you got me,"

The hologram slowly vanished and they were surrounded by white once more, the dome then opened, releasing them to the outside.

"That was a great fight Leroy," Jude said as the two shook hands.

"Thanks, you really worried me on the eighth turn, however," Leroy said as the button on his bracelet began flashing, as he pushed it, he saw the words '_1 pt' _appear, as he looked above it, he saw that Joel and Andrea got a point too.

"It seems that your team is doing well," Jude said as he began walking away. "I better go find someone to fight, I'll cya around,"

"Same to you, don't lose two more fights," Leroy told him.

Jude gave him a thumbs up. "I won't, but make sure you don't either," he then kept walking until he was out of sight.

"Well, that was a great fight," Leroy said as he turned and looked at the vast forest, he thought about the possibility of running into another fighter, and that thought made him smile.

"Off to a new opponent," he said as he started running.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers, I hope you've enjoyed the first fight of the internationals, as well as the format I created, Extreme Cardfight, my inspiration for this format primarily came from Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. Well, that's all from me for now, I'll be here tomorrow with the latest chapter. Cya.**

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Twilight Nomad, Mayase**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto: **Forerunner

**GB1/Send this card to your soul: **When this card is on RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, send two cards of different grades from your drop zone to your hand.

* * *

**Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto/VC: **When this card hits the vanguard, look at the top seven cards of your deck, select two cards of the same grade and put them to your hand, send the rest to the deck, and shuffle.

* * *

**Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/VC/RC/SB1: **When this card hits the vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, superior call one "Wizard Knight" from your deck to RC, at the end of the turn, send the called card back to the deck and shuffle.

* * *

**Ironclad Defense Wizard, Bartholomew**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Cont: **Sentinel

**Auto/Discard a card from your hand: **When this card is placed on GC, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose one unit you control and it cannot be hit until the end of the battle.

**Auto: **After this card goes to the drop zone from GC, if you control two or more units with the same grade, CC and SC.

* * *

**Thunderclap Wizard Knight, Oz**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/RC/Send this card to your soul:** After this card attacks, you may pay the cost, if you do, SC, then select one unit you control, add +4000 to it until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Heroic Wizard Knight, Logan**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Auto/RC/Send this card to your soul:** After this card attacks, you may pay the cost, if you do, CC, then select one unit you control, add +4000 to it until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Shura Stealth Dragon, Nozaracongo**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto: **Afterimage

**Auto/GB1: **When this card returns to your hand due to _Afterimage, _your opponent must discard two cards from their hand.

* * *

**Shura Stealth Dragon, Hikajikicongo**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto/VC: **When this card is placed on VC, your opponent must choose a card from their hand and bind it face down, at the end of the turn, it goes back to their hand.

**Auto/VC/SB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, your opponent must select a card from their hand and bind it face down, then add +5000 to this unit and another unit you control until the end of the turn, then at the end of the turn, the bound card goes back to the opponent's hand.

* * *

**Godspeed Wizard Knight, Elijah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/VC/CB1/SB1/Flip one "Godspeed Wizard Knight, Elijah" face down in your G zone face up: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, select one grade 2 or lower "Wizard Knight" you control, add its original power to all of your units until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Armor Shine Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/Catastrophe 9/Discard a card from your hand: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, superior call two cards from your deck to RC, then check the top three cards of the deck, whenever one of the revealed cards is of a grade that is the same to a unit on your field, add +3000 to the front row until the end of the turn.


	35. Serenade of the Sea

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Serenade of the Sea**

**Here's day 3 readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This will get you, attack the vanguard!" Natsuna exclaimed as her opponent sighed in defeat, putting him at six damage.

"Thanks for the game," her opponent said as the dome opened.

"You're welcome," Natsuna bowed politely as her opponent walked away, she then looked around. "Okay, that's my fourth win, I only need one more to get a bonus, better find someone else to fight,"

She began walking, after three minutes passed by, she then started humming, the humming soon got louder until she started to sing, once she finished the song, a smile creased her face. "Ah nothing like a good song to help pass the time," she said before she saw someone not too far from her.

"Perfect, an opponent," she walked over to the fighter, "Hey, I challenge you,"

The player turned around, and it was none other than Lucas. "Oh, Natsuna,"

"Hey, I know you, you were that guy who was with Cassandra," Natsuna recalled as she checked her bracelet. "Your name is Lucas, you're 20 years old, and you're a member of Team Floral Knights,"

"That's correct," Lucas said. "And you're a member of Team Taiyo-Tsuki,"

"Yes, and I challenge you," Natsuna said once more.

Lucas then began to walk toward her, Natsuna facial expression turned to surprise as Lucas got on one knee in front of her. "It would be my pleasure to fight you,"

"_Wow, this guy is quite the gentlemen, maybe a bit too much, but I really don't mind,_" Natsuna thought. "Thank you,"

Lucas then got up and walked a few feet away from her as a table rose up. The two walked to it as the dome surrounded them, the image within the dome then changed, soon, they were standing on a large piece of land, surrounded by water on all sides. The two then readied their fields,

"I'm ready," Lucas said.

"Same here," Natsuna said back.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len!" Lucas exclaimed.

**Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Wholehearted Dream, Meruru!" Natsuna exclaimed.

**Wholehearted Dream, Meruru**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The two units materialized beside their respective fighters, May Len stood in front of Lucas, Meruru, however, jumped into the water, still staying next to Natsuna.

"So, you use Neo Nectar," Natsuna noted.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I personally admire the Musketeers, being from France, they are a part of our history, and I see that you use the Bermuda Triangle, not a clan I see too much of,"

"True, but I like them," Natsuna replied. "I've got the first move if you don't mind,"

"By all means, go ahead," Lucas said to her.

**Turn 1: Hand[Lucas(5), Natsuna(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Prism on the Water, Myrtoa!"

**Prism on the Water, Myrtoa**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Meruru moves down, with Myrtoa's skill, we both draw,"

"Why thank you," Lucas said as he and Natsuna drew a card.

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****R****] [Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Lucas(6), Natsuna(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth!"

**Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"May Len moves down, I call Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri, Verneri attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from May Len, Ruth attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sweets Harmony, Mona(G1)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(0), Natsuna(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****R****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****R****] [Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Lucas(6), Natsuna(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Trend Leader, Felucca!"

**Trend Leader, Felucca**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Pretty Celeb, Charlotte, Charlotte attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Meruru, Felucca attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dancing Designer, Lauren (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Charlotte!"

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca(G1)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(1), Natsuna(1)]**

"Now Charlotte attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard again, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto(G2)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(2), Natsuna(1)]**

"I use Charlotte's skill, since her attack hit the vanguard, I can send her back to my hand, then call Admired Sparkle, Spica to rear-guard from my hand, now she attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"My turn's over,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****R****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****R****] [Trend Leader, Felucca (1)] [****Admired Sparkle, Spica (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Lucas(4), Natsuna(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero!"

**Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Verneri moves down and I call another Antero, with a boost from Verneri, the rear-guard Antero attacks Spica!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"You didn't think I'd let that hit, I guard,"

"With a boost from May Len, the vanguard Antero attacks your vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Pretty Celeb, Charlotte(G2)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(2), Natsuna(2)]**

"With Antero's skill, since the attack was successful, I can draw, that will end my turn,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (1)] [****Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****R****] [Trend Leader, Felucca (1)] [****Admired Sparkle, Spica (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Lucas(5), Natsuna(4)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Lucas, because it's about to get real," Natsuna said as she raised a card in the air. "Voice of the sea, come up from the waves and sing your song, entrancing all you meet! I ride! Wonderful Voice, Lauris!"

**Wonderful Voice, Lauris**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Brilliant Ocean, Elly, and Prism on the Water, Myrtoa, with Myrtoa's skill, we both can draw, Elly attacks your rear-guard Antero!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Meruru, Lauris attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Image Master, Kukuri(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Happy Roots, Sandy (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, I recover one damage, the power goes to Spica!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Red Poppy Musketeer, Marinetta (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to my vanguard, and I draw!"

**Damage: [Lucas(3), Natsuna(1)]**

"Now with a boost from Myrtoa, Spica attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000+5000=21000)**

"I guard again,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (1)] [****Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****Brilliant Ocean, Elly (2)****] [Wonderful Voice, Lauris (1)] [****Admired Sparkle, Spica (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Lucas(5), Natsuna(6)]**

"Stand and draw, okay, let's cut to chase, I have to take the lead back," Lucas said as he raised a card into the air. "Unbreakable steel that seeks to protect, undying loyalty that shall not yield, draw your blade, and defend with all your might! Ride! Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta!"

**Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now I liberate the generation zone!" Lucas continued. "Generation Stride! Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus!"

**Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A large flower encased Rozeeta, soon the flower disappeared and a new unit stood in his place, it was a male bioroid, he was dressed in purple and green, in his hand was the rapier all Musketeers used, and on his head was a cavalier hat with a pronounced flower bud on top.

"I don't use stride skill, but I will use the skill of Cyrus!" Lucas exclaimed as he paid the cost. "I look at the top six cards of my deck, call up to two Musketeers among them to rear-guard, I call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka and Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth, then 2000 power is added to them for every other Musketeer rear-guard I control, I have three other rear-guards, so I'll add 6000 power to them both,"

"Not a bad skill," Natsuna stated.

"Thank you, now with a boost from Mirkka, Ruth attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Ruth, add 3000 power, with the skill of Mirkka, add another 3000 power!"

**(7000+6000+3000+6000+6000+3000=31000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Mermaid Idol, Felucca(G1)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(3), Natsuna(2)]**

"Now with a boost from May Len, Cyrus attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Kukuri!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Anthurium Musketeer, Nikia (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Antero, now with a boost from Verneri, Antero attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+7000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Brilliant Ocean, Elly(G2)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(2), Natsuna(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (2)****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (3)****]**

**[****Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****Brilliant Ocean, Elly (2)****] [Wonderful Voice, Lauris (1)] [****Admired Sparkle, Spica (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Lucas(7),Natsuna(4)]**

"Stand and draw, that wasn't too bad Lucas, you were able to take the lead from me,"

"Perhaps, but I still wish I could've done some more damage," Lucas sighed.

"Well, it can't always go down the way that you want, liberating the generation zone," Natsuna declared. "Here we go! Generation Stride! School Etoile, Olyvia!"

**School Etoile, Olyvia**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I call Blazer Idols, with their skill, when placed on rear-guard, I can add 2000 power to a unit of my choice, I choose Elly, now I use the stride skill of Lauris, I draw one card, then I send Blazer Idols and Myrtoa back to my hand, I then recall them to rear-guard, with Myrtoa's skill, we both draw, with Blazer's skill, add another 2000 power to Elly!"

"Wow, that was a nice play, the Bermuda Triangle clan specialize around returning rear-guards to the hand for the purpose of recalling them since many of their skills are only applied when they're placed on the field," Lucas remarked. "You used that to increase the power of your units and increase your hand size,"

"You got that right, and since Blazer Idols was placed in the same column as Elly, they're both in Harmony and Elly obtains a skill, now with a boost from Blazer, Elly attacks the vanguard, with Elly's skill, since she's in Harmony, add 2000 power to her for each sentinel in my drop zone, which for now is one!"

**(9000+2000+4000+6000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta(G3)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(3), Natsuna(3)]**

"Now with Myrtoa's boost, Spica attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"_That's strange, she didn't use Spica's skill, she could've gotten in an extra attack, well, she is at three damage, she flipped one down for her stride skill and she'll probably need another one for Olyvia's skill, it wouldn't be wise to use up all your counterblasts so early in the fight,_" Lucas thought as he picked a card from his hand. "I guard,"

"Okay, with a boost from Meruru, Olyvia attacks the vanguard, I use her skill!" Natsuna exclaimed as she paid the cost. "I can choose up to five rear-guards I control, I select Elly, Myrtoa, and Blazer Idols, since they all have different names, they go to my hand, then since at least three were returned, I can select two to call back, I call Elly and Blazer Idols, they are now in Harmony, with Blazer's skill, add 2000 power to Elly!"

"Not bad," Lucas stated.

"That's not it, one critical is then added to Olyvia!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Antonio!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Admired Sparkle, Spica(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Prestige, Cetia(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Comical Rainie (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Elly, now with a boost from Blazer, Elly attacks the vanguard, with Elly's skill, add 2000 power!"

**(9000+2000+2000+6000+5000=24000)**

"I guard, then Antero intercepts,"

"Alright, my turn's over,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (2)****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****Brilliant Ocean, Elly (2)****] [Wonderful Voice, Lauris (1)] [****Admired Sparkle, Spica (3)****]**

**[****Blazer Idols (2)****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Lucas(4), Natsuna(9)]**

"Stand and draw, well, thank you for the game Natsuna," Lucas smiled.

"What for, this fight is far from over," Natsuna retorted.

"I wouldn't think so, I will admit, it is a bit sooner than I would like to use this card, but I wouldn't want to take any chances, liberating the generation zone," Lucas replied as he dropped a card from his hand. "Gracious flower, it's time to bloom into the world, letting your strength and beauty stun your enemies, draw your blade, and strike swift! Generation Stride! Maiden Lily Musketeer Captain, Virginal Cecilia!"

**Maiden Lily Musketeer Captain, Virginal Cecilia**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I will use the stride skill of Rozeeta, look at the top four cards of the deck, I superior call Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto, now with a boost from Verneri, Augusto attacks Spica, with Augusto's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+7000+3000=19000)**

"No guard, Spica retreats,"

"Now with a boost from Mirkka, Ruth attacks Elly, with Ruth's skill, add 3000 power, with Mirkka's skill, add another 3000 power!"

**(7000+6000+3000+3000=19000)**

"I don't guard that one either, Elly retreats,"

"Perfect, now I use the skill of Virginal Cecilia!" Lucas exclaimed. "I can retreat up to five rear-guards, I only choose four, May Len stays, I then can look at the top seven cards of the deck and superior call the same amount as the number that retired,"

"Okay, that's not too bad," Natsuna said.

"That's where you're wrong, I superior call Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine. Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann. Black Rose, Musketeer, Verneri. And last up is Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus, with Verneri's skill, add 5000 power to him, with Cyrus' skill, I soulcharge two cards, then with the other part of Virginal Cecilia's skill, 3000 power is added to them for every Musketeer card face up in the G zone, since there are three, add 9000 power to all four of them!" Lucas continued.

"What?!" Natsuna gasped.

"With a boost from Cyrus, Loraine attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+9000+7000+9000=35000)**

"So you attacked my rear-guards earlier to stop me from intercepting, fine, no guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Wonderful Voice, Lauris(G3)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(3), Natsuna(4)]**

"Now with a boost from May Len, Cecilia attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Generation guard! Blessed Sparkle, Sandy!"

**Blessed Sparkle, Sandy**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Sandy's skill, add 5000 to her shield for every two cards in my hand, I have eight cards in my hand, so add 20000 to her shield!"

"That's cutting it close, I'll only need three triggers to break through, but I wouldn't take a risk like that, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - ** **Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Loraine!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cirsium Musketeer, Umbra (Critical Trigger)]**

"Nice, a critical trigger, all effects go to Hermann, now Loraine attacks the vanguard again!"

**(11000+9000+5000=25000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Wholehearted Dream, Meruru(G0)]**

**Damage: [Lucas(3), Natsuna(5)]**

"With Loraine's skill, she retires, then I can add 5000 power to Hermann, I hope this can clinch it, with a boost from Verneri, Hermann attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add another 2000 power, it's over!"

**(10000+9000+2000+5000+5000+21000=52000)**

"No, it's not, for the sake of my dream, I have to advance to the next round, and to advance, I have to win, so I won't lose!" Natsuna exclaimed as she placed a card on the guardian circle. "Come and protect me, Serenade of the Sea, Reiyuku! Quintet wall!"

"What, a quintet wall?!" Lucas gasped.

"Yes, but instead of a counterblast, the cost requires me to send five cards with different names from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck," she explained before placing five cards in the guardian circle, the total power rising to 41000. "I then guard with two more cards,"

"Ah damn, so much for that," Lucas sighed.

"I'm not done yet, with Reiyuku's skill, since the attack didn't hit, I countercharge and soulcharge, and since the vanguard has Harmony, I can draw,"

"Okay, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (3)****]**

**[****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**Natsuna**

**[****R****] [Wonderful Voice, Lauris (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Blazer Idols (2)****] [Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Lucas(7), Natsuna(6)]**

"Stand and draw," Natsuna said as she looked at her hand, a smile then creased her face.

"Excuse me, Natsuna," Lucas said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You said last turn, just before you guarded, that you wouldn't lose for the sake of your dream, if I may ask, what is your dream, and does it pertain to why you're at the Titan Cup?" Lucas asked back.

Natsuna nodded. "That's right, I do have a dream, and it is why I'm here, I want to become a famous singer,"

"A singer?"

"Yes, ever since I was a little girl, I loved to sing, it gave a sense of freedom and happiness, when I would sing, it would feel like I'm in a different world, living a different and exciting life, full of wonder and joy," she replied. "If our team were to win, I would ask for a chance at a singing career back in Japan, and since we would get publicity for winning the tournament as well, we'll already have fans,"

"That sounds like an admirable dream, I'm guessing that's why you felt an attraction to the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yes, that's right," she replied.

"Well, I guess that explains who I heard a little while before our fight started," Lucas then said.

Natsuna's eyes widened. "You heard me?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I did, it's actually how you were close enough to find and challenge me," he explained. "You did stop, however, so I wasn't sure where'd you exactly be,"

"Oh, I see,"

"But based on what I heard, I know that if your career does begin, you'll do great,"

"Thanks, Lucas, but now it's time to get back into the fight, liberating the generation zone," she declared. "From the depths of the ocean, you rise, your song giving hope to others and putting smiles on their faces, let the whole sea rupture at the sound of your voice! Generation Stride! Celebrate Voice, Lauris!"

**Celebrate Voice, Lauris**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, but I use the skill of Celebrate Voice, Lauris!" Natsuna exclaimed. "I send Meruru and Blazer Idols back to my hand, then Lauris obtains a skill, I then call Meruru, Prestige, Cetia, Blazer Idols, Eager Envy, Marronnier, and lastly, Monotone Innocence, Yuka, with Blazer's skill, add 2000 power to Cetia, prepare yourself, Lucas, because all of my units are in Harmony!"

"I'm guessing that's not good, is it?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, with Yuka's skill, add 1000 power to Blazer and Meruru, then with Marronnier's skill, add 3000 power to her for every two cards in Harmony, all cards are in Harmony, so add 9000 power to her, now with a boost from Meruru, Lauris attacks the vanguard, time for the skill she obtained!"

"Okay, bring it on," Lucas said.

"With the skill Lauris obtained, since all my cards are in Harmony, add 5000 power to the front row and one critical to Lauris!"

**(26000+6000+5000=37000)**

"Generation guard! Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero!"

**Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, add 5000 to the shield, then since I have four or more rear-guards, add another 15000, then I guard!"

"Okay, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Comical Rainie (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Marronnier!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Blazer Idols(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Comical Rainie (Critical Trigger)]**

"Awesome, I got another one, this one is going to Marronnier again, I'm counting on this attack, with a boost from Yuka, Marronnier attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+9000+5000+3000+10000+7000=43000)**

Lucas looked at the five cards in his hand. "_Oh c'mon, what the hell is this, I only have 30000 shield in my hand, she has just enough, well, I guess all I can do is hope for a heal trigger,_" he then sighed. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #3 - Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus(G1)**

**Damage: [Lucas(6), Natsuna(5)]**

"Damn, well you got me, nice work Natsuna,"

"Thanks, but it was sort of a lucky win, I bet you would've had enough shield to stop it if you had just one more card in your hand," she said.

Lucas shrugged. "You got that right, but there's nothing that can be done about it now," he said as the hologram disappeared and the dome opened.

"True, but still, that was close, I'm going to have to step up my game for future fights," Natsuna said as her bracelet began flashing, she opened it and smiled. "Nice, now I have 11 points, I better keep this up,"

"As for me, I have to win a few fights," Lucas said as he turned and began walking. "Oh, and one more thing,"

"What's that?"

His back was still turned, but he gave her a thumbs up. "I'm going to give this tournament all that I got, but regardless, I wish you the best on your dream," he continued walking until he was out of sight.

"Thanks," she silently said before going a different way, in no time, she began singing, a smile on her face, as her voice echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto: **When this card is placed on RC, SC2.

* * *

**Serenade of the Sea, Reiyuku**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Auto: **Sentinel

**Auto/Send five cards with different names from your drop zone to the bottom of your deck: **When this card is placed on GC, you may pay the cost, if you do, send the top five cards from your deck to GC.

**Auto: **When the opponent's attack isn't successful, CC and SC, then, if your vanguard has _Harmony_, draw.

* * *

**Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/SB1/G Flip: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top six cards of your deck, call up to two among them to RC, then add +2000 to them for every other "Musketeer" rear-guard you control.


	36. Knights of the Flower

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Knights of the Flower**

**Day 4 has come, readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is it, attack the vanguard with Armor Shine Dragon!" Leroy exclaimed as he released his vanguard's attack against an opponent, sending him to six damage. "Alright, that's how it's done,"

"What a fight, so that was the power of the Susanoo," his opponent said as they both shook hands, he then walked away and was soon out of sight.

"Nice, I'm really liking this new deck," Leroy said as he looked at his deck while walking. "Having a deck revolved a bit more around the Wizard Knights is pretty cool, seeing that a good amount of them focus around each other,"

He then looked at his bracelet and opened it. "Nice, that last fight was my fifth one, that means I now have 11 points, this is great, I just have to keep it up," he said as he increased his pace.

Not too far away from Leroy, Cassandra walked around, she had just won her seventh fight, and now she was searching for her next opponent.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" she wondered aloud as she opened her bracelet and checked her teammates' progress. "Alright, Sophie is doing quite well, as for Lucas, wow, he lost a fight, but to who," she pointed to Lucas' name and saw all of his other fights.

"He lost to Natsuna, either she's a world champion I've never heard of, or she got lucky, well, there's nothing we can do about it now, all we can do is keep winning,"

She continued walking, but she then stopped after a few minutes passed by, she looked to the distance and smiled. "_Oh nice, an opponent, and one I've wanted to fight too,_" she thought as she walked to the fighter.

Leroy began looking around the forest for an opponent. "Alright, who to fight, who to fight," he said, but at the corner of his eye, he noticed someone walking to him, their eyes were locked on him.

"_It's Cassandra, she's walking over here, is she going to challenge me? I'm not sure if I can take her on, she's is a national champion, but, I have to try, besides, if she does challenge me, I'll have to fight her anyway,_" he thought as he turned, his eyes locking on with Cassandra's, the two then began to walk toward each other, at the same pace, eyes locked with each other, once they were only a few inches, they stopped and raised their arms to one another.

"I challenge you," they both said.

Cassandra grinned. "You've read my mind, let's do this,"

The table rose up between them, the dome then surrounded them, activating the hologram, a few seconds later, they were standing on a mountain at nighttime, the same as the one where Leroy and Jude fought. The two then began preparing their field.

"Before I came here, I never thought that I would be fighting you of all people," Leroy said. "I'm not sure how I'll do, but this is an honor regardless,"

"I know you'll do fine, you made it here, and you're the wielder of a one of a kind clan," Cassandra replied. "If you ask me, I'm honored to face you too,"

"Okay, then let's make this a great fight," Leroy said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Cassandra said back.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Twilight Nomad, Mayase!" Leroy exclaimed.

**Twilight Nomad, Mayase**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Calluna Musketeer, Elma!" Cassandra exclaimed.

**Calluna Musketeer, Elma**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"So, this is the Susanoo clan I've heard of," Cassandra said.

"Yup, and as usual, you use the Neo Nectar," Leroy noted. "I'll take the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Leroy(5), Cassandra(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan!"

**Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Mayase moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Leroy(5), Cassandra(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy!"

**Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

A large flower covered Elma, as it disappeared, a new unit stood in her place, it was a female bioroid, she was dressed in red and magenta, she wore a tricorne hat with a pronounced bliss flower, and in her hand was a rapier.

"Elma moves down, then with Moxy's skill, when she's placed on the vanguard circle, if I have one or fewer rear-guards, I can look at the top two cards of my deck and superior call one Musketeer among them," Cassandra explained as she did so. "Nice, I superior call Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth,"

"I don't remember seeing that card in your fights, but it has a good skill, with it, you can call a card early without decreasing your hand," Leroy stated.

"That's right, Ruth attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power!"

**(7000+3000=10000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Elma, Moxy attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Heroic Wizard Knight, Logan(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Cassandra(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Terrestrial Wizard Knight, Rohan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (2)****] [Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Leroy(4), Cassandra(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna!"

**Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Fervent Dragon and Thunderclap Wizard Knight, Oz, okay Oz, attack Ruth!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With Oz's skill, he goes to the soul, I then soulcharge and add 4000 power to Fervent, now with a boost from Mayase, Anna attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Armor Dragon, Giz (Draw Trigger)]**

"There, I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Fervent!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Cassandra(1)]**

"With Anna's skill, I superior call Sacred Wizard Knight, Olive, now Olive attacks Ruth, with her skill, add 4000 power!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"No guard, Ruth retires,"

"Now, Fervent attacks the vanguard, with its Catastrophe, add 5000 power!"

**(7000+5000+4000+5000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(1), Cassandra(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Fervent Dragon (2)****] [Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****R****] [Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Leroy(4), Cassandra(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila!"

**Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia, with her skill, I can look at the top card of my deck, and if it's a Musketeer, I can superior call it," she explained as she did so. "I superior call Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana behind Sylvia,"

"There it is again, another early superior call, your hand size is doing quite well," Leroy noted.

"Why thank you, with a boost from Tatiana, Sylvia attacks Fervent!"

**(7000+7000=14000)**

"No guard, Fervent retires,"

"Your up Favila, with support from Elma, attack the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Night Rose Musketeer, Daniel (Critical Trigger)]**

"Okay, I got a critical trigger, all effects go to the vanguard!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Guardian Dragon of the Sky, Rocti(G0)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Cassandra(1)]**

"Okay this is good, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****R****] [Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (1)] [****Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Leroy(4), Cassandra(5)]**

"Stand and draw, well this sort of feels like deja vu, it's the fifth turn and you already got me to three damage," Leroy said.

"I'm pretty sure that's just a coincidence," Cassandra told him with an unsure tone.

Leroy shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I know what won't be a coincidence, my victory," he said as he selected a card from his hand. "Mage of the solar star, illuminate the darkness and bring light to the world! Ride! Rising Sun Wizard, Ken!"

**Rising Sun Wizard, Ken**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Graceful Wizard Knight, Josephine, and Firestorm Mage, Allan, with Allan's Catastrophe, I draw and add 2000 power to Josephine, now Josephine attacks Sylvia!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I don't guard, Sylvia retires,"

"With Josephine's skill, she goes to the soul, I then draw and add 4000 power to Allan, now with a boost from Mayase, Ken attacks the vanguard!"

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Ironclad Defense Wizard Knight, Bartholomew(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam(G2)]**

"Darn it, no triggers,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(3), Cassandra(2)]**

"Okay, now Allan attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+4000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Firestorm Mage, Allan (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****R****] [Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Leroy(6), Cassandra(4)]**

"Stand and draw, that wasn't too bad of a turn, Leroy," Cassandra smiled. Even though you didn't manage to take the lead in damage,"

"I know, but that will change once it's my turn," Leroy said back to her with confidence.

"Perhaps, but I think you should focus on getting through my turn first," she said as she raised a card in her hand into the air. "Mighty soldier, loyal through thick and thin, let your soul resonate with the passion that's in my heart! I ride! Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan!"

**Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Favila kneeled as she was surrounded by a large flower, once the flower disappeared, a new unit stood proudly, it was a male bioroid, he had short blue hair, was dressed in brown and green, on his head was a tricorne hat adorned with a bouquet of flowers, and sheathed at his side was a rapier.

Leroy gasped as he looked at the unit. "D'artagnan? That wasn't your main vanguard last year, or even the year before, I've never actually heard of it,"

"You haven't? You could say it was a...gift from someone, I wanted to put players that might have known I was here on their toes, seeing how well-known I am, they most likely did research on me and how I fight,"

"I see, well I guess that makes some sense," Leroy reluctantly nodded.

"Well, back to the fight, using D'artagnan's skill, when he's placed on the vanguard circle, or at the beginning of my ride phase, I can superior call a Musketeer to rear-guard, I superior call Ruth, now I liberate the generation zone," she declared. "Generation Stride! Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus!"

**Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus **

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I won't use stride skill, but I will use the skill of Cyrus!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I look at the top six cards of my deck, and superior call Acacia Musketeer, Nora, and Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri, add 2000 to them for every other Musketeer rear-guard I control, since I control three other rear-guards, add 6000 to them!"

"Incredible, that's a pretty good skill, the Musketeers of Neo Nectar specialize in using superior calls from the deck, so your hand will virtually remain untouched," Leroy noted.

Cassandra nodded. "Next up is Nora's skill, when she's placed on rear-guard from the deck, I can either countercharge and draw, or soulcharge and draw, I choose to soulcharge and draw, then with a boost from Tatiana, Ruth attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power!"

**(7000+7000+3000=17000)**

"I guard,"

"Get ready, because Cyrus is coming for your vanguard, I use the skill of Elma, she goes to the bottom of my deck, I then look at the top four cards of my deck and call one Musketeer among them to rear-guard," she explained as she did so, she then grinned. "Well, whaddya know, I superior call Sylvia, add 4000 power to her, and with her skill, superior call the top card of the deck, come now, Gardenia Musketeer, Alain!"

"You got a critical trigger called to rear-guard, that's gotta be tough," Leroy said.

"I wouldn't say that, with Alain's skill, when placed on rear-guard due to a Musketeer's skill, I can countercharge, now go, Cyrus!"

**(26000)**

"Complete guard with Bartholomew!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Roselle Musketeer, Randy (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to Sylvia, I draw,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Artemisia Musketeer, Kiara(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan(G3)]**

"Now with a boost from Alain, Sylvia attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+4000+5000+4000=20000)**

"I guard that one,"

"See if you can take this on, with a boost from Verneri, Nora attacks the vanguard, with Verneri's skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+6000+7000+6000+5000=33000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fervent Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Cassandra(2)]**

"This is becoming quite one-sided, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Firestorm Mage, Allan (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****R****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (2)****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan(1)] [****Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia (3)****]**

**[****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (2)****] [R] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Leroy(2), Cassandra(8)]**

"Stand and draw, you're right, I'm falling behind, if I don't get some damage in, this fight is as good as over, liberating the generation zone," Leroy declared. "Generation Stride! Godspeed Wizard Knight, Elijah!"

**Godspeed Wizard Knight, Elijah**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Wow, is that a new G unit?" Cassandra asked with a tone of awe.

"It is, and its skill is quite devastating, but first, I use stride skill, superior call Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon, and Conviction Wizard Knight, Gavin, add 3000 power to both, then with Gavin's skill, draw three cards, add 3000 power to himself, Ozon and Allan exchange places, with Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row, with Allan's Catastrophe, I add 2000 power to Gavin, and I draw,"

"Not bad,"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, I use Elijah's skill, select one grade 2 or lower Wizard Knight and add its original power to all units, I choose Gavin, so 8000 power is added to each of them!"

"What synergy, with your stride skill, you'll always be able to call Gavin, which in turn lets you increase your hand while at the same acting as a catalyst for Elijah's skill, that truly is impressive,"

"How nice of you to say so, but I won't be holding back, Gavin attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+3000+3000+4000+2000+8000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards, then Sylvia intercepts,"

"With a boost from Mayase, Elijah attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+4000+8000+5000+8000=51000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Thunderclap Wizard Knight, Oz(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Regal Wizard Knight, Anthony(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Wizard Rookie, Max (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Ozon, the critical stays with Elijah!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - White Rose Musketeer, Alberto(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, Verneri stands, the power goes to my vanguard!"

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Cassandra(4)]**

"Nice, I was able to tie up the score, with a boost from Allan, Ozon attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+3000+4000+5000+8000+7000+8000=45000)**

"Damn, even with the trigger, that won't be easy to stop, no guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine(G3)] **

**Damage: [Leroy(4), Cassandra(5)]**

"Nice, I was able to get back the lead, I end my turn, Gavin goes back to the deck,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****Firestorm Mage, Allan (3)****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (2)****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan(1)] [****R****]**

**[****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (2)****] [R] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Leroy(9), Cassandra(4)]**

"Stand and draw, that was awesome Leroy, the plays you made last turn were quite impressive, and you even managed to get me to five damage on your first stride,"

"Thanks, that means a lot, coming from you," Leroy thanked her as he blushed while scratching the back of his head.

"But, I think I'll have to end the game here," Cassandra said.

"I'm not so sure about that, I'm at four damage and I have nine hand cards," Leroy said back.

"You may be right, but let's see what happens instead of talking about it, I use D'artagnan's skill, superior call Hermann, then I liberate the generation zone," she declared. "Generation Stride! Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra!"

**Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use Myra's skill, she obtains a skill, then I use D'artagnan's stride skill, Hermann goes to the bottom of the deck, I then look at the top seven cards of my deck, superior call two Musketeers among them, I superior call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka, and Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila, add 5000 power to both of them, then with the skill Myra obtained, whenever a Musketeer is placed on rear-guard, it'll gain 2000 power for every other Musketeer rear-guard I control,"

"That sounds pretty strong,"

"It is, Mirkka gains 8000 power, and Favila gains 6000 power, with Favila's skill, add 6000 power to Nora and herself, now with a boost from Tatiana, Favila attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+6000+6000+7000=33000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"Seems like you're not the only one to pull a stand trigger, Mayase stands, the power goes to Ken!"

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Cassandra(5)]**

"This will do it, with a boost from Mirkka, Myra attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+6000+5000+8000=45000)**

"Generation guard! Guardswomen Wizard Knight, Julika!"

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, add 10000 to her shield, I then guard with two more cards!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Anthurium Musketeer, Nikia (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Nora!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Night Rose Musketeer, Daniel (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Nora, now with a boost from Verneri, Nora attacks the vanguard, with Verneri's skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+6000+10000+7000+5000=37000)**

"I use Ken's skill, three cards go to the bottom of my deck, then I look at the top five cards of my deck and send two to the guardian circle," Leroy explained. "Then I guard,"

"You were right, it seems I couldn't clinch it, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****R****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Twilight Nomad, Mayase (1)] [****Firestorm Mage, Allan (3)****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (2)****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan(1)] [****Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (3)****]**

**[****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (2)****] [Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Leroy(5), Cassandra(7)]**

"Stand and draw," Leroy said as he looked at his field, then grinned. "Okay, I think I can clinch it,"

Cassandra raised a brow. "You sure about that, that's pretty much what I said,"

"Yeah, I think so, looking at my field, there is something I can do, liberating the generation zone," he said as he dropped a card. "Being of the light, appear now before the darkness, purging it with your noble radiance, letting none remain! Generation Stride! Majestic Wizard Dragon, Armor Shine Dragon!"

**Majestic Wizard Dragon, Armor Shine Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, but I use Mayase's skill, she goes to the soul and I can add two cards of different grades from my drop zone to my hand,"

"I take it that one of the cards you sent back was a complete guard?" Cassandra asked.

Leroy nodded. "I then call Fervent behind Armor Shine, I now use his Catastrophe!" he exclaimed. "Superior call Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam, and Regal Wizard Knight, Anthony, with Anthony's skill, add 3000 power to Adam, then I can check the top three cards of my deck, for every card pulled that has a grade identical to one of the field, add 3000 power to the front row,"

Cassandra's eyes widened. "I see, you used Armor Shine's skill to superior call the cards with grades you didn't have, now whatever you pull, power can be added,"

"Correct, now let's check them," he said as he pulled the cards. "Armor Dragon, Giz, grade 0, add power, next card, Diamond Blade Swordsman, Duke, a grade 3, add power, next card, Alchemist Wizard Knight, Anna, a grade 2, add power, so that makes 9000 power to the front row,"

"That's a lot of power, I can see what you meant when you said that you could finish it, but I won't go down that easily," Cassandra said as she braced herself. "Bring it,"

"Okay, with Allan's Catastrophe, add 2000 power to Adam and draw, with Ozon's Catastrophe, add 4000 power to the front row, with a boost from Allan, Ozon attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+4000+9000+7000=31000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Cassandra(5)]**

"Now with a boost from Fervent, Armor Shine attacks the vanguard, with the Catastrophe of Fervent, add 5000 power!"

**(26000+4000+9000+7000+5000=51000)**

"Complete guard with Kiara!"

"Triple drive!"

**[Drive Check #1 - Assistance Wizard Dragon, Styrus (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Ozon!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Ironclad Defense Wizard Knight, Bartholomew(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Recovery Wizard, Kristi (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Adam, now Ozon attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+4000+9000+5000=29000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"This will do it, with a boost from Anthony, Adam attacks the vanguard, with Adam's skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+4000+2000+9000+5000+5000+6000+3000=43000)**

"Generation guard! Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero!"

**Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, add 5000 to the shield, since I have four or more rear-guards, add another 15000!"

"No way, you stopped that attack with just card one," Leroy said before sighing, he knew there was nothing else he could do. "I end my turn,"

* * *

**Leroy**

**[****Victorious Wizard Knight, Adam (2)****] [Rising Sun Wizard, Ken (1)] [****Willful Wizard Knight, Ozon (3)****]**

**[****Regal Wizard Knight, Anthony (2)****] [R] [****Firestorm Mage, Allan (3)****]**

**Cassandra**

**[****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (2)****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan(1)] [****Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (3)****]**

**[****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (2)****] [Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Leroy(8), Cassandra(4)]**

"Stand and draw, so it seems like we were both wrong, neither of us can finish it when we wanted to,"

Leroy shrugged. "Yeah, but I have eight cards in my hand, two of them being complete guards, a G guardian, and I'm only at four damage, I'm practically guaranteed to make it past this turn,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I do have a card that can handle one of those problems," Cassandra said.

"You do?" Leroy raised a brow.

"Yes, it's time for you to meet my trump card, liberating the generation zone," she said as she dropped a card in her hand. "Knight of the flower, bloom proudly and awaken, purging the sins out of my enemies! Generation Stride! Aster Flower Musketeer, Damnatio!"

**Aster Flower Musketeer, Damnatio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

The large flower from before encased D'artagnan, as it disappeared, Damnatio appeared, he was dressed in blue and white, he had pink hair, on his head was a tricorne hat with a pronounced aster flower on it, and sheathed at his side was a rapier.

"I don't use stride skill, but I call another Verneri, retiring Tatiana, with Favila's skill, add 6000 power to Nora and herself, with the skill of both Verneri's add 5000 power to them,"

"Okay, you've added power, that still won't do anything," Leroy said, slightly unimpressed.

"That's where you're wrong, I use Kiara's skill in the drop zone, I bind her and send another card from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and add 2000 power to Nora, now I use Damnatio's skill! Generation Break 4!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Add 6000 power to all front row units, now here's the kicker, none of their attacks can be guarded by sentinels!"

"What?!" Leroy gasped, he couldn't believe it, with just one skill, the two strongest guards in his hand were now rendered completely useless, but it wasn't just against the vanguard, but the other two rear-guards as well.

"I hope you're ready, with a boost from Verneri, Favila attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+6000+6000+7000+5000=33000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Graceful Wizard Knight, Josephine(G2)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(5), Cassandra(5)]**

"You chose not to guard, smart move, with a boost from Mirkka, Damnatio attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+6000+6000=38000)**

"Generation guard! Come and protect me once more, Julika!"

**Guardswoman Wizard Knight, Julika**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"You're already aware of her skill, add 10000 to her shield, then I guard with two more cards!"

"Let's see what my triple drive has in store,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Favila!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Acacia Musketeer, Nora(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Roselle Musketeer, Randy (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Favila again, now Favila attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+6000+6000+10000=31000)**

"I use Ken's skill," Leroy declared as he used his partner's guarding skill. "Send two cards to the guardian circle, then I guard and intercept with Adam!"

"This should finish it, with a boost from Verneri, Nora attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+6000+6000+2000+12000=35000)**

Leroy looked at his hand and sighed. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Rising Sun Wizard, Ken(G3)]**

**Damage: [Leroy(6), Cassandra(5)]**

The hologram disappeared and the dome opened, Leroy extended his hand to the blond-haired woman. "That was a great game, I was already worried that I might not be able to take you on, it seems I was right,"

Cassandra smiled and extended her own hand, they then shook. "Perhaps, but I still had a lot of fun, you're quite the fighter,"

Her bracelet then flashed, as she checked it, she saw she had earned another point. "Alright, that's another seven points,"

"Damn, I better go find someone to fight, catch ya later," Leroy was about to sprint away before stopping as a loud buzz was heard throughout the forest, they then heard Denton's voice.

"Attention fighters, the first day of Extreme Cardfight has come to an end,"

"What, already, how long has it been?" Leroy asked.

Cassandra took out her phone and checked the time. "We've been here for almost five hours," she replied.

Joshua then spoke. "If you are still in a cardfight, it'll be your last one, otherwise, make your way back to the stadium, your bracelets have a map built in so you won't get lost. Great work today everyone, we look forward to tomorrow,"

"I guess that's it for today, let's head back to the stadium," Cassandra said as she began walking, Leroy right beside her.

"Hey, to pass the time, why don't we ask each other things," Leroy suggested.

"Um, ok...how did you react when you got Susanoo?" she asked. "And what clan did you use before it?"

"I started Vanguard using the Royal Paladin, as for Susanoo, I was surprised, I found out early in the morning, so I thought at first that I was maybe dreaming," he replied. "Now it's my turn...when did you start playing Vanguard?"

"I started five years ago, when I was 15, it was actually Lucas that introduced me to it, he and I both use the Musketeers, I really look up to him," she replied, her voice softened to a sincere tone at the end.

"You look up to him? Is there something going on between you two?" Leroy curiously asked.

Cassandra burst out laughing. "No way, he may appear suave and act like a gentleman, but he can be a real goofball, much to Sophie's annoyance,"

Leroy smiled. "Now it's your turn," he said as Cassandra asked him questions and had them answered before Leroy did the same, this exchange continued all the way to the stadium, the two leaders smiled, enjoying the other's company, getting a chance to know one another.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto/VC: **When this card is placed on VC, if you control one or fewer rear-guards, look at the top two cards of your deck, call one "Musketeer" among them to RC.

* * *

**Acasia Musketeer, Nora**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/RC: **When this card is placed on RC from the deck, you may either CC and draw, or SC and draw.

* * *

**Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto/VC: **When this card is placed on VC, or at the beginning of your ride phase, superior call one "Musketeer" from your deck to RC.

**Auto/CB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, send one "Musketeer" rear-guard you control to the bottom of your deck, then look at the top seven cards of the deck, call up to two "Musketeer" cards among them to RC, add +5000 to both until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Aster Flower Musketeer, Damnatio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto: **Look at the top three cards of your deck, call one "Musketeer" among them to rear-guard, add +3000 to it until the end of the turn.

**Auto/GB4/CB1/SB1: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, add +6000 to the front row, and until the end of the turn, they get, **Auto: This is attack cannot be guarded by sentinels.**


	37. The Insect Army

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Insect Army**

**Alright, readers, here's day 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, when do you think they'll be back?" Leroy asked.

Cassandra shrugged. "Don't know," she replied. "They're probably still fighting,"

The two fighters had arrived at the stadium ten minutes ago, surprisingly, they were first ones back, as they entered, they were met with applause from the audience, through the use of the monitors, they were able to see a variety of fights, and it goes without saying that they were impressed by the skill level of the participants. Leroy and Cassandra then waited, other players eventually came, but none that they recognized.

"Hey Leroy, Cassandra!" the two turned to see Hayato walking to them, right beside him was Jack, who had a smile on his face.

"Hey there you guys, how'd you all do?" Leroy asked them.

"Great, I won a majority of my fights, my opponents were completely mesmerized, I had so much fun," Hayato replied with a childish squeal.

"_He has such a childlike attitude, is he really older than me?_" Leroy thought as he looked at the teen.

"Oh, and Jack, when we get back to the hotel, can we fight?" Hayato asked as he turned to Jack.

"Why do you want to fight him, you guys were together when you came here, didn't you fight already?" Cassandra asked.

Jack shook his head. "We did run into each other, but just before he was about to challenge me, the first day ended," he explained.

"So, can we fight?" Hayato asked again.

"I think not, we've been fighting for hours, as much as I love Vanguard, one does have their limits, but tell you what, when tomorrow comes, why don't we stay grouped together so that when it starts, you'll be my first opponent," Jack replied.

Hayato jumped into the air. "Great plan, I can't wait,"

Time passed by and eventually, the others came and grouped up with the four, the ship then came and picked them up, bringing them back to the mainland.

"Well, that was a fun day," Joel said before groaning. "But we have to walk to the hotel now,"

"I think that I can be of assistance," a voice said, the group turned to see the limo drive up to them, the driver's window came down and they saw Joshua. "Hop in, there's enough space for all of you,"

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver, after all that walking, I don't feel like doing more," Andrea said as they all entered the limo, saying hello to Denton as they sat down, the limo then drove to the hotel.

"Good work today all of you," Denton congratulated them. "Keep it up, if you do, then you'll head to the second round,"

"Thanks, Denton, but there's something I want to ask you," Leroy said. "Where were you this morning, we didn't see you or Joshua?"

Denton looked at him dumbfounded. "You're not serious, are you? We had to get there early to take care of something, I sent you a text before we left, didn't you read it?"

Leroy chuckled nervously and turned his head away from the purple-haired teen. "Um, well, not..really," he replied as Denton facepalmed.

"C'mon Leroy, I gave the three of you and Nathan my contact information before we left the U.S, what about you Joel, Andrea,"

The two teens soon matched Leroy's facial expression and let out the same nervous chuckle, Denton groaned, he didn't need to hear their answers, their faces gave it away. "Well, at least you know now,"

The others laughed, Hayato then spoke up. "Hey everyone, after we get to the hotel, why don't we hang out together,"

"That sounds like a good idea, but why don't we do it tomorrow," Jude yawned. "I'm a little tired,"

"Ah, no fair, well, I guess it's not so bad," Hayato pouted as they arrived at the hotel.

"Okay, we're here," Joshua said.

"Alright, off you go, and be ready for tomorrow," Denton said as they all got out and walked into the hotel.

* * *

The next day came, and the teams awoke in the morning, got ready and went downstairs for breakfast, this time, however, Joshua and Denton were present with them, when the time came to leave, they all went in the limo. Once they got there, they boarded the ship and made their way to the island.

"The second day has begun, let's do our best everyone," Natsuna said.

"Yeah," Masato quietly whispered.

The ship arrived at the island, the teams then entered the stadium, met by applause from the audience, Joshua and Denton went to their booth.

"Hey there everybody, it's the second day of Extreme Cardfight!" Joshua exclaimed as the audience roared.

"We know you're excited, so we won't waste time beginning," Denton said as the walls of the stadium opened.

"You already know what to do on one..two..three," Joshua and Denton began.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!" the crowd cheered as the contestants began running.

"This is it you two, do your best," Jack said to his teammates.

"I always do," Jude replied as he went in one direction.

"Hey, Jack!" Hayato exclaimed from behind them. "Remember what you promised me, you didn't forget, did you?"

Jack smiled. "No, I remember, let's go, cya Naomie," he said as he followed Hayato in a different direction.

"Alright, time's up, the second day of fighting begins now!" Denton exclaimed.

Naomie stopped and began walking. "Okay, now to find someone to play against," she said before someone bumped into her.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Naomie said as she turned around, but stopped her rant once she saw it was Masato. "Oh, you're Masato, right? You're a part of Hayato's team?"

Masato shyly nodded. "Yeah, sorry for bumping into you," he whispered.

"I couldn't hear you, please speak up,"

"I-I said, yeah, I'm Masato, and I apologize for bumping into you," he repeated with a louder volume.

"Oh, that's okay," Naomie said as she then raised her arm. "But now I challenge you,"

"Um, okay," Masato replied as the table appeared, as they walked to the table, the dome surrounded them, the hologram then activated, they were soon standing in the hall of a temple. The two then prepared their field.

As Naomie prepared, she looked at her green-haired opponent. "_From what I can see, Masato appears to be the shy type, I never got the chance to really talk to Hayato or Natsuna, but he made it to the internationals, I doubt he's a pushover,_" she thought.

"H-Hey Naomie, you ready?" Masato asked at a decent volume.

"Oh yes, I am," she replied.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame!" Naomie exclaimed.

**Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Young Executive, Crimebug," Masato said at a normal volume.

**Young Executive, Crimebug**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The two units materialized on the field, Crimebug materialized next to Masato, but the Nakisawame that materialized next to Naomie was different, her hair was in pigtails, her dress was relatively the same, but with a purple base, and beside her was her cannon.

"You use the Genesis clan," Masato said quietly.

Naomie had to listen carefully to hear him. "Yes, I use the Genesis clan, and you use Megacolony, my clan has got the advantage...oh, and one more thing, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please speak up for the rest of the fight, I have trouble hearing you,"

Masato's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry..is this volume fine?" he asked shyly as Naomie gave him a thumbs up.

"That's just fine, I got the first move," she said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Naomie(5), Masato(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Goddess of Transitory, Awanami!"

**Goddess of Transitory, Awanami**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000 **

"Nakisawame moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Transitory, Awanami (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Naomie(5), Masato(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Megacolony Battler D,"

**Megacolony Battler D**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

"Crimebug moves down, I call Machining Mosquito, with Mosquito's skill, I soulcharge, now Mosquito attacks the vanguard,"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Crimebug, Battler D attacks the vanguard,"

**(8000+5000=13000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Tail Joe(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Ice Crest Goddess, Svava(G3)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(1), Masato(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Transitory, Awanami (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****R****] [Megacolony Battler D (1)] [****Machining Mosquito (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Naomie(4), Masato(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Battle Maiden, Senri!"

**Battle Maiden, Senri**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I don't call anything, with a boost from Nakisawame, Senri attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Paralyze Madonna(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(1), Masato(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Battle Maiden, Senri (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****R****] [Megacolony Battler D (1)] [****Machining Mosquito (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Naomie(5), Masato(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn,"

**Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

"With Dangerous Horn's skill, I reveal Intimidating Mutant, Darkface from my hand to prevent a power loss, then I move Mosquito down and call Tail Joe, with a boost from Mosquito, Tail Joe attacks the vanguard, with Joe's skill, since all your units are resting, add 3000 power,"

**(8000+7000+3000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Crimebug, Dangerous Horn attacks the vanguard,"

**(10000+5000=15000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Megacolony Battler G (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, I'll just give all of the effects to Joe,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Prime Beauty, Amaruda(G3)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(2), Masato(1)]**

"Now, Joe attacks the vanguard again,"

**(8000+3000+5000=16000)**

"I don't guard again, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Goddess of Fort, Kibitsuhime(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(3), Masato(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Battle Maiden, Senri (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****R****] [Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn (1)] [****Tail Joe (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****Machining Mosquito (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Naomie(4), Masato(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you're doing quite well, Masato,"

"O-Oh, thanks," Masato lightly scratched his cheek with a finger.

"And another thing, thanks for agreeing to speak up, I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable," she said.

"No, this is fine, I'm not the best when it comes to talking to people, but I can speak at a normal level when cardfighting, so don't worry," Masato said with a small waving gesture.

"Okay then, time to get back to the fight," Naomie said as she raised a card into the air. "Even if the future you wish for is far away, fear not, draw up your bow! With your piercing arrows, negate all distance! Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda!"

**Prime Beauty, Amaruda**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With Amaruda's Revelation, to the deck, I call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha, with Kotonoha's Revelation, to the deck again,"

"_She sent it twice, that means it's a trigger,_" Masato thought.

"Kotonoha attacks Joe!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Nakisawame, Amaruda attacks the vanguard!"

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Transport Harpy (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to Amaruda, and I draw,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Battle Maiden, Kotonoha(G2)]**

Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Punish Stag(G2)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(3), Masato(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2)****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****R****] [Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn (1)] [****Tail Joe (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****Machining Mosquito (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Naomie(6), Masato(4)]**

"Stand and draw, okay let's do this," Masato said as he selected a card from his hand, but only brung it a few feet in the air. "Mutant of the insect army, paralyze your foes, keeping them down forever, allowing your crime to reign throughout. Ride. Intimidating Mutant, Darkface,"

**Intimidating Mutant, Darkface**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Now, liberating the generation zone," he continued. "Generation Stride. Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface,"

**Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use stride skill, giga-paralyze Kotonoha, and Nakisawame," Masato said as Darkface released a yellow electricity-like attack from its pincer, shocking Kotonoha and Nakisawame, forcing them to their knees.

"Please, refresh my memory, what exactly is giga-paralyze?" Naomie asked.

"Oh, my apologies, when a card is giga-paralyzed, as well as not being able to stand on your turn, when your turn ends, I can draw for each giga-paralyzed unit," Masato replied. "So if Kotonoha and Nakisawame stay on the field, once your turn ends, I can draw two cards,"

"Thank you," Naomie bowed her head.

"You're welcome, now I call Cyclic Sickle Mutant, Aristscythe, and Flowing Mutant, Twilight Madder, now, since all the units in your center column are resting, I use Darkface's Dark Device," Masato said. "For every Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface face up in my G zone, I can select one of your rear-guards, and it cannot intercept, I select Kotonoha, and as well as not being able to intercept, it cannot be chosen by card effects or costs,"

"That isn't good," Naomie mumbled.

"Then, add 5000 power to Darkface, now with a boost from Twilight Madder, Aristscythe attacks the vanguard, with Aristscythe's Dark Device, add 2000 power, then with Twilight Madder's Dark Device, add 3000 power,"

**(9000+2000+7000+3000=21000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal(G2)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(4), Masato(2)]**

"Due to Twilight Madder's Dark Device, he goes to the soul so I can draw, now with a boost from Crimebug, Darkface attacks the vanguard,"

**(26000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Complete guard with Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Gourmet Battler, Relish Girl (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, I can;t recover damage, but I give the power to Joe,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Flowing Mutant, Twilight Madder(G1)]**

"Now with a boost from Mosquito, Joe attacks the vanguard, with Joe's skill, add 3000 power,"

**(8000+7000+3000+5000=23000)**

Naomie looked down at her hand. "I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Battle Maiden, Senri(G2)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(5), Masato(2)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2P)****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1P)] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****Cyclic Sickle Mutant, Aristscythe (2)****] [Intimidating Mutant, Darkface (1)] [****Tail Joe (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****Machining Mosquito (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Naomie(4), Masato(5)]**

"Stand and draw, you've really gotten the advantage over me, I can only stand my vanguard, not to mention you've pushed me to five damage while you're only at two,"

Masato twiddled his fingers. "Yeah, but I know you can make a comeback, you do use the Genesis clan,"

"You're right about that, liberating the generation zone," Naomie declared. "Generation Stride! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar!"

**Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use Nakisawame's skill, she goes to the soul, now until the end of the turn, all cards sent to the soul due the Revelation ability don't require me to rest a rear-guard, then I use Ishtar's Revelation, to the soul, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, I then retire Kotonoha and call a new Kotonoha, as well as Mythic Beast, Hati, and Goddess of the Abyss, Ereshkigal,"

"_She's beginning to build up a dangerous formation, combining Nakisawame's skill to prevent rests, that means she can build a massive soul quickly,_" Masato thought to himself.

"With Kotonoha's Revelation, to the soul, then with Ereshkigal's Revelation, to the soul again, with Kotonoha's skill, add 4000 power to her, then with Amaruda's stride skill, soulcharge two cards, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, and since one of the cards sent to the soul had the Revelation ability, I draw and add 4000 power to Kotonoha and Ereshkigal, now Ereshkigal attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+4000=15000)**

"Joe intercepts,"

"Now Ishtar attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Shackle Fetter, Gelgja(G1)]**

"I didn't pull a trigger, but I got a grade 1 or higher card, I can use Ishtar's skill!" Naomie exclaimed. "I soulblast three cards, add 3000 power to Hati, then I add 3000 power to Ereshkigal, and since Gelgja has the Revelation ability, Ereshkigal stands, using the skill of the Tahro I sent to the drop zone, she goes to the bottom of my deck so Hati can stand,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Ereshkigal, the critical stays with Ishtar!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Ereshkigal again!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Young Executive, Crimebug(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(4), Masato(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Hati, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+2000+4000+7000+3000=29000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Black Spear Mutant, Bolg Wasp(G2)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(4), Masato(5)]**

"Now I use the skill of Shackle Fetter, Gelgja in my soul, I send him to the bottom of my deck to stand Kotonoha, and add 3000 power to her, with a boost from Hati, Kotonoha attacks your vanguard again!"

**(19000+10000+3000=32000)**

"Generation guard. Seven Stars Mutant Deity, Relish Lady,"

**Seven Stars Mutant Deity, Relish Lady**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Relish Lady's skill, you have the option to rest two of your rear-guards,"

"I choose not to," Naomie responded.

"Okay then, by choosing not to, I can draw, countercharge, and soulcharge, I then guard,"

"Alright, now Ereshkigal attacks the vanguard again!"

**(15000+3000+10000=28000)**

"I guard with two cards, then Aristscythe intercepts,"

"Okay, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2)****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****Goddess of the Abyss, Ereshkigal (3)****]**

**[****Mythic Beast, Hati (2)****] [R] [****R****]**

**Masato**

**[****R****] [Intimidating Mutant, Darkface (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Young Executive, Crimebug (1)] [****Machining Mosquito (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Naomie(5), Masato(3)]**

"Stand and draw," Masato said. "_That was an incredible play she made, I paralyzed both of her rear-guards, but regardless, she was able to get past it, even using one of the paralyzed units to set up a powerful combo, it didn't matter that I stopped her possibilities, it sort of reminds me of Hayato and Natsuna when we first met,_" he thought with a smile.

"Is something the matter?" Naomie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about the play you made, and how it kind of reminds of how I met my teammates," Masato replied.

"It is?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, but I won't ever forget it," he said

**[Flashback]**

**Ten Years Ago**. **Shinjuku City, Japan**

_It was recess time in an elementary school, all the kids exited into the playground, they laughed and smiled as they spoke with their friends and one another, playing together and enjoying each other's company, all for one boy that is. Every day, he'd sit at the same bench a few yards from the play, playing around with the pebbles he gathered earlier, never partaking in the joyous activities of his peers. The boy's name was Masato Tenma._

_Other students looked at him and pointed._

"_Hey, isn't that the kid that always sits there during recess?" one kid asked._

"_Yeah, that's him, I wonder why he's always by himself," another student replied. "Do you think one of us should say something to him?"_

"_No way," a new student replied. "Just look at him, he doesn't appear to be sad, and besides, he never talks to anyone in class, I bet he just likes being alone,"_

_The other students nodded and returned to what they were doing, but not two students, a boy and a girl, their eyes stayed locked on the boy, who had messy green hair and small blue glasses, his face indicated that he felt fine, but they knew that that couldn't be the case._

"_Poor kid, I don't think he likes being alone," the girl said._

"_I know what to do, let's go introduce ourselves," the boy suggested, the girl nodded as they walked over to the bench and sat down._

_Masato looked up at the two, he recognized the boy since they were in the same class, as for the girl, she had short blond hair and had a happy look on her face._

"_Hey there Masato, I'm Hayato, I know we're in the same class, but we've never spoken, and this is my cousin Natsuna," Hayato introduced._

_Masato slightly bowed his head, signifying that he was saying hello. "So, why are you two here?"_

"_Excuse me, I couldn't hear you, could you speak up?" Natsuna asked politely._

"_I said, w-why are y-you here?" Masato asked again._

"_We're here to talk to you," Hayato replied. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?"_

"_I don't think I can," Masato replied._

"_Why not?"_

"_Well...I'm kinda...shy, I have trouble speaking to other people," Masato replied._

"_If that's the case, why don't I sing for you," Natsuna suggested. "You won't have to speak, just listen,"_

"_Please no, that could attract attention from the others," he said._

"_Oh, then I have an idea," Hayato spoke up. "If you're shy, then why don't we be your friends,"_

"_How would that help," the green-haired boy asked._

"_If you're shy, that means you have trouble making friends, so we'll be your friends, we can help you get over your shyness," Hayato explained._

"_Hey, that could work, so what do you say, Masato," Natsuna said._

"_I don't think so," Masato replied._

"_C'mon, it'll be fun,"_

"_I already said no,"_

"_Pretty please, I promise you won't regret it,"_

"_I said no,"_

"_Please," the two said together._

_Masato sighed. "Fine, it's not like you'll leave anyway,"_

"_Awesome," the cousins said as they each took one of Masato's arms and pulled him over to a spot on the playground, hidden from the other kids._

_The three then began playing and talking with each other, Hayato and Natsuna made sure to keep Masato interested and comfortable, Masato wasn't sure how to react, in his whole life, he had never had friends or hung out with anybody, most people just overlooked him, but not these two, the feeling it gave him made him feel good, and for the first time in school, a smile was seen across his face._

_He would never have to be alone again because he would always have them at his side._

**[End Flashback]**

"So, that's how you met them?" Naomie asked.

Masato nodded. "That's right, soon after, they introduced me to Vanguard, the reason Hayato and Natsuna want to win the Titan Cup is to make their dreams come true, but they needed a third member, so they asked me,"

"Even though you're shy?"

"Yeah, they told me that I didn't have to if I didn't want to, but I accepted, this was my chance to help them, the people who offered me their friendship, something I didn't think I needed, but it turns out I did, it was thanks to them I experienced a feeling I never have before, so helping their dreams come true was the least I could do," he replied.

Naomie was taken aback. "_Helping someone's dream come true, that's what Jude and I want to do for Jack, I remember, back when I was young, I-,_"

"And now I can't lose," Masato said, interrupting Naomie's thought. "Liberating the generation zone," he said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Queen of the insect army, mother of the Megacolony, let you and your comrades give me strength that I may make the dreams of others come true! Generation Stride! Guilty Empress, Darkface, Gredora!"

**Guilty Empress, Darkface Gredora**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Naomie was surprised, since the beginning of the cardfight, that was the first time she heard Masato raise his voice, as if a fire was lit under him.

"I don't use stride skill, instead I use Gredora's skill, now your units can't stand on your stand phase, as well as that, you can't call units other than ones in your hand," Masato explained. "I now use Crimebug's skill, he goes to the soul and now Kotonoha cannot intercept, now Aristscythe attacks the vanguard, with her Dark Device, add 2000 power,"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"Now Gredora attacks the vanguard, with her other skill, I superior call Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides to rear-guard from the deck, add 10000 power to Alicides," Masato explained before taking a deep breath, his cheeks blooming red. "Go Gredora! Get her!"

**(26000)**

"I can feel your passion, I'll respond in kind. Generation guard! Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir!"

**Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Eir's skill, send four cards of different grades from my drop zone to my soul, add 15000 to her shield!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Intimidating Mutant, Darkface(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Scissor-shot Mutant, Bombscissor (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Alicides, now with a boost from Mosquito, Alicides attacks the vanguard, with his Dark Device, add 10000 power,"

**(11000+10000+10000+7000+5000=43000)**

"Damn, I don't guard, I need a heal trigger,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame(G0)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro (Stand Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(6), Masato(5)]**

The hologram disappeared and the dome opened up, Masato politely bowed to Naomie. "T-Thank you for the great fight,"

"You're welcome, you beat me fair and square," Naomie said.

"Um..well..I better get going, I'll see you at the stadium I guess," Masato said as he began walking away.

Naomie waved to him before frowning. "Fighting for someone else's dream," she said aloud as she walked around the forest, a smile soon appeared on her face.

"I guess we're fighting for the same reason, Masato," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto: **Forerunner

**Auto/GB1/Send this card into your soul: **When a G unit with _Revelation_ is placed on VC, send this card to the soul, if you do, when a card is sent to your soul due to Revelation, you don't need to rest a rear-guard.


	38. A Clear Answer

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Clear Answer**

**Here's Day 6, readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it!" Naomie exclaimed as she kept walking. She had just lost to Masato, and now she was looking for a new opponent, even though she wasn't too bummed out about it at first, she just realized, she had lost her first match of the day.

"I need to win my next match, but to do that, I need to find an opponent first," she said as she kept walking.

"Yo, Naomie!" a voice exclaimed, Naomie turned to see Jude walking to her.

"Oh, hey Jude," Naomie greeted her teammate. "How have your fights been going?"

"Pretty good, but I checked the team's progress a few minutes ago, and it shows that you lost your last fight," Jude replied.

Naomie sighed. "Yup, I lost to Masato,"

"Masato, you mean the kid on Hayato's team, what clan does he use?" he asked.

"He uses the Megacolony," she replied.

"And he won against a Genesis deck, it's not impossible, but your clan has the advantage," Jude held his chin. "Well, this _is_ the internationals, clan advantages aren't everything,"

"And one more thing, it doesn't have to do with the fight, but he told me he was here to help his teammates' dreams come true," Naomie then said.

Jude perked up. "Is it like us, what we want to do for Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's really shy, but he said that his teammates became his friend when they were kids, and he wanted to help them because of it," she replied.

Jude smiled. "Now that _really_ reminds me of Jack," he said before beginning to walk away. "I'm off, gotta go find someone to fight, you take care, I'll see you at the stadium," he was soon out of sight.

"That's right, I've gotta find someone," she mumbled.

"I challenge you," a voice said from behind her.

"_Never mind, I guess someone found me,_" Naomie thought before turning around to see Sophie.

"Oh, hey there Sophie," Naomie greeted.

The black-haired girl smiled. "It's good to see you too, Naomie, I've been looking forward to fight someone from Team Unity Force, seeing that both Cassandra and Lucas have fought a member from both Team Trinovol and Team Taiyo-Tsuki,"

"I see, then let's not delay, I need a win anyway," Naomie said as the table rose in between them, as they walked to the table, the dome surrounded them, the hologram then activated, soon, they were standing in a dark castle, mysterious fog loomed throughout.

The two girls prepared their fields. "I'm ready," Sophie said.

"Same here," Naomie added.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame!" Naomie exclaimed.

**Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Promising Knight, David!" Sophie exclaimed.

**Promising Knight, David**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"So, you use the Genesis clan,"

"Yes, and you use Shadow Paladin," Naomie said. "I got the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Naomie(5), Sophie(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Goddess of Transitory, Awanami!"

**Goddess of Transitory, Awanami**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Nakisawame moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Transitory, Awanami (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****R****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Naomie(5), Sophie(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Self-Control Revenger, Rakia!"

**Self-Control Revenger, Rakia**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"David moves down, I then call Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith,"

"Revengers aye," Naomie noted.

"That's right, it's the primary sub-clan of my deck, with a few exceptions, now Baal-berith attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from David, Rakia attacks the vanguard!"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Nullity Revenger, Masquerade(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Mythic Beast, Hati(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(1), Sophie(0)]**

"I end my turn"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Transitory, Awanami (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****R****] [Self-Control Revenger, Rakia (1)] [****Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Naomie(4), Sophie(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Battle Maiden, Senri!"

**Battle Maiden, Senri**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Battle Maiden, Sahohime, Sahohime attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Nakisawame, Senri attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Sahohime!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Kolibau Revenger(G2)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(1), Sophie(1)]**

"Now Sahohime attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn(G3)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(1), Sophie(2)]**

"With Sahohime's skill, since the attack was successful, I soulcharge three cards, my turn is now over,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Battle Maiden, Senri (1)] [****Battle Maiden, Sahohime (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****R****] [Self-Control Revenger, Rakia (1)] [****Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Naomie(4), Sophie(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger!"

**Blaster Dark Revenger**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"With Blaster Dark's skill, Sahohime retreats," Sophie said as the swordsman stabbed the ground, sending purple energy, retreating the maiden.

"We can't have you increasing your soul next turn, Baal-berith moves down and I call Nullity Revenger, Masquerade, with a boost from Baal-berith, Masquerade attacks the vanguard, with Masquerade's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(9000+7000+3000=19000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Prime Beauty, Amaruda(G3)**

**Damage: [Naomie(2), Sophie(2)]**

"Now with a boost from David, Blaster Dark attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard," Naomie said as she threw down a trigger.

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Revenger of Vigor, Maur(G1)]**

"Well, it seems you survived my vanguard's attack, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Battle Maiden, Senri (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****R****] [Blaster Dark Revenger (1)] [****Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Naomie(3), Sophie(4)]**

"Stand and draw, alright, let's get to it," Naomie said as he raised a card into the air. "Even if the future you wish for is far away, fear not, draw up your bow! With your piercing arrows, negate all distance! Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda!"

**Prime Beauty, Amaruda**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With Amaruda's Revelation, to the deck, I then call Ice Crest Goddess, Svava, with Svava's Revelation, to the soul, rest Nakisawame, now Svava attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000)**

"Masquerade intercepts,"

"Now Amaruda attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Transport Harpy (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to Svava, I draw!"

**[Drive Check #2 - ** **Battle Maiden, Sahohime(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Self-Control Revenger, Rakia(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(2), Sophie(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****Ice Crest Goddess, Svava (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****R****] [Blaster Dark Revenger (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Naomie(5), Sophie(4)]**

"Stand and draw, that wasn't too bad of a turn, but the damage lead is nothing I can't overcome, get ready," Sophie said as he raised a card into the air. "Warrior of the unknown order, let your strikes be swift and sure as the blood of my enemies brandish your sword! Ride! Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista!"

**Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

A dark flame surrounded Blaster Dark, within the flames, a figure jumped out and emerged on the battlefield, it was a young woman, she had fiery red hair, was clad in slender dark armor with green outlines, attached to her armor was a blood red cape that flowed in the wind, and at her side was an armored sword with red outlines.

"Wow, that unit of yours looks pretty intimidating," Naomie remarked.

"That's because it is, liberating the generation zone," Sophie declared. "Generation Stride! True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant!"

**True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill of Vercista, look at the top six cards of the deck, superior call up to two grade 1 or lower cards among them to rear-guard, I superior call Sacrifice Revenger, Tevon, and Transient Revenger, Masquerade, now I use the skill of Dragruler Revenant," Sophie continued. "I retire Tevon, with Tevon's skill, when he's retired due to the effect of one of my cards, I countercharge, draw, and add 3000 power to Masquerade, then with Revenant's skill, superior call Self-Control Revenger, Rakia behind Masquerade, add 3000 power to him,"

"Nice play, you were able to make the best out of a sacrificed unit to strengthen your board," Naomie noted.

Sophie nodded. "I call Overcoming Revenger, Rukea, with a boost from Baal-berith, Rukea attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"With David's support, Revenant attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Awaking Revenger (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects to Rukea!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Little Skull Witch, Nemain(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Dark Night Maiden, Macha(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Shackle Fetter, Gelgja(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(3), Sophie(3)]**

"Now Rukea attacks Svava!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard that one too,"

"Try this one on, with a boost from Rakia, Masquerade attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 3000 power!"

**(7000+3000+3000+7000+3000=23000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical Trigger)]**

"Bad time for a trigger, all effects go to the vanguard,"

**Damage: [Naomie(4), Sophie(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****R****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****Ice Crest Goddess, Svava (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****Transient Revenger, Masquerade (2)****] [Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista (1)] [****Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (3)****]**

**[****Self-Control Revenger, Rakia (2)****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Naomie(3), Sophie(6)]**

"Stand and draw, you were right, it didn't take long to take the lead, but now it's my turn, liberating the generation zone," Naomie declared. "Generation Stride! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar!"

**Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With Ishtar's Revelation, to the deck, then with stride skill, soulcharge two cards, I draw, since one of the cards have the Revelation ability, add 4000 power to Ishtar and Svava, I call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha, and Mythic Beast, Hati,"

"Kotonoha and Hati, those two units have terrifying potential when together," Sophie said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, with Kotonoha's Revelation, to the soul, Svava rests, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, then with the skill of Gelgja in my soul, he goes to the bottom of the deck, Svava stands, add 3000 power to her, now Svava attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+4000+3000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Nakisawame, Ishtar attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+4000+5000=35000)**

"Complete guard with Nemain!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Battle Maiden, Senri(G2)]**

"I use Ishtar's skill," Naomie said. "Since a grade 1 or higher card was pulled in a drive check, I soulblast three cards, add 3000 power to Hati, then I can add 3000 power to Svava, and since Senri has the Revelation ability, Svava stands!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Kotonoha, now Svava attacks Masquerade!"

**(18000+3000=21000)**

"Trying to get rid of my rear-guards, fine then, Masquerade retires,"

"Now with a boost from Hati, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000+5000+7000+3000=26000)**

"I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Blaster Dark Revenger(G2)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(3), Sophie(4)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2)****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****Ice Crest Goddess, Svava (3)****]**

**[****Mythic Beast, Hati (2)****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****R****] [Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista (1)] [****Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (3)****]**

**[****Self-Control Revenger, Rakia (2)****] [Promising Knight, David (1)] [****Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Naomie(5), Sophie(3)]**

"Stand and draw, you've pushed me to four damage, not bad,"

"Hey Sophie, I know that this is a bit sudden, but can I ask you something," Naomie said.

Sophie gave her a strange look before nodding. "Sure, go ahead,"

The braided-haired girl took a deep breath before continuing. "Why are you here, participating in the Titan Cup?"

"That's simple, our team is here to be the best, to win and be crowned one of the strongest players in the world, that's what me and Cassandra want, but her reason goes a little deeper," Sophie replied.

"How so?"

"Lucas was the one who introduced me and Cassandra to Vanguard, but before that, he saved Cassandra, and now she wants to be the best as a way of paying him back, I don't really agree with her too much on the subject, but she is my sister, and I'm grateful to Lucas, so I want to help her however I can," Sophie replied once more.

"_Grateful to someone aye, it seems like we're the same too,_" Naomie thought before smiling. "Thank you, Sophie,"

"No problem, I don't mind if people ask, now it's time to get back to the fight, victory is going to be mine,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it,"

"I use Vercista's skill, I retire Baal-berith, as well as that, I send a grade 1 from my deck to the drop zone, now I can stride without paying the cost," Sophie explained.

"What?!"

"Let's do this," Sophie said as she grabbed a card from her G zone. "Generation Stride! Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon!"

**Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, look at the top six cards of my deck, superior call Black-winged Swordbreaker, and Howl Owl, with Swordbreaker's skill, draw one card, with Rukea's skill, whenever a grade 1 or lower card is placed on rear-guard, add 3000 power to himself, since two cards were placed, add 6000 power, with Rakia's skill, since a grade 0 was placed, add 3000 power to him,"

"Those two units are really starting to power up," Naomie said.

"The power-ups don't end there, with Howl Owl's skill, send it to the soul, add 3000 power to Rukea, then I call Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter, with a boost from Rakia, Swordbreaker attacks Svava!"

**(6000+10000=16000)**

"No guard, Svava retreats,"

"Now, Aurageyer attacks the vanguard, skill of Aurageyser!" Sophie exclaimed. "I counterblast, soulblast, and retire two rear-guards, but with David's skill, it'll count as two rear-guards, so I only retire David, then I reveal the top two cards of my deck, for every grade or less card revealed, 5000 power is added to Aurageyser, now let's see what they are," Sophie revealed the two cards. "A grade 1 and a grade 3, that means 5000 power is added to Aurageyser, as for the revealed cards, they go to my hand, now go Aurageyser!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

Naomie looked at her damage zone. "No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Revenger, Undead Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Rukea, the critical stays with Aurageyser!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Emancipating Revenger, Allyl (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Rukea again!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Mythic Beast, Skoll(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Transport Harpy (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to Amaruda, and I draw,"

**Damage: [Naomie(5), Sophie(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Dark Bond, Rukea attacks for vanguard for the kill!"

**(9000+6000+3000+10000+6000=34000)**

"Generation guard! Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir!"

**Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Eir's skill, send four cards of different grades from my drop zone to my soul, add 15000 to her shield!"

"Damn, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Naomie**

**[****Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (2)****] [Prime Beauty, Amaruda (1)] [****R)****]**

**[****Mythic Beast, Hati (2)****] [Goddess of Rebirth, Nakisawame (1)] [****R****]**

**Sophie**

**[****Black-winged Swordbreaker (2)****] [Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista (1)] [****Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (3)****]**

**[****Self-Control Revenger, Rakia (2)****] [R] [****Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Naomie(4), Sophie(9)]**

"Stand and draw," Naomie said. "_I'm at five damage, and Sophie has a near full formation, I have to finish it this turn,_"

"Hey, Naomie, I told why I'm here, so...tell me why you're here," Sophie suddenly said, catching Naomie off guard for a few seconds.

"I'm here to support Jack, because, like you, I'm grateful to him," Naomie replied.

"Did he save you too?" Sophie curiously asked.

"No, but he did help me," Naomie replied once more. "When I was a girl, I never knew what I wanted to do with my life, all of my other friends seemed to have decided, I thought at first I'd have to wait a few years before I knew, but I never did, I felt so uncertain, but that's when I met Jack, and I'll never forget that day,"

**[Flashback]**

**Three Years Ago. Port-au-Prince, Haiti.**

_The sun shone brightly on the Carribean peninsula, from one of the houses, a young Naomie emerged, walking down the rocky road, a small look of concern was on her face._

"_Hey, Naomie!" a voice called, Naomie turned to see a group of girls, she put a smile on her face as she approached them._

"_Hello everyone," Naomie greeted. "Where are you all going?"_

"_We were all planning to head to the market, we were wondering if you wanted to come?" one of the girls replied before asking._

"_Um, sure, I was meaning to pick up some mangoes," Naomie replied as she followed the girls to the marketplace, there they beheld the sight of many stands, selling a variety of foods, ranging from fruits, vegetables, beverages and snacks._

"_I never get bored while I'm here," one of the girls said._

_Another chuckled. "Of course you won't, we all know that you want to take over your parents' fruit stand,"_

"_Yeah, but you should join me, you did say you wanted to be a farmer, we've all seen your dedication, the two of us can be partners,"_

"_That sounds like a plan, don't you think so, Naomie," she said, but as she turned to her friend, she saw a worried look on her face. "Naomie, are you okay?"_

_Naomie flashed a quick smile. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too good," she lied. "I'll get the mangoes tomorrow, I'm going to head home, cya,"_

"_Alright, I hope you feel better," her friend said before she was soon out of view._

_Instead of heading home, Naomie took a different path, she kicked the rocks that got in her way, each time, she kicked with more force, slowly becoming more and more frustrated with herself._

"_Why, everyone else seems to know what they want to do with their lives, but not me, what is wrong with me, I'm going to turn fifteen soon, I should know," Naomie thought to herself._

"_Just why!" she exclaimed before a large gust of wind blew, she covered her eyes, but that didn't stop her from hearing a voice._

"_No, my cards!" the voice exclaimed. Naomie opened her eyes to see a group of cards on the ground._

"_Vanguard cards?" she mumbled as she got down on her knees to pick them up, but right next to her, she saw a boy, he was breathing hard, most likely the one who was screaming earlier._

"_Thank you very much," the boy said._

"_These are Vanguard cards, right?" Naomie asked._

"_That's right, are you a cardfighter?" he asked._

"_Uh, yeah, I started a little while ago," she replied. "My name's Naomie,"_

"_Nice to meet you Naomie, I'm Jack," the boy introduced. "By the way, are you okay, I heard someone screaming before I got here, I assume that was you,"_

_Naomie looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, yeah that was me, sorry about that, something was just on my mind,"_

"_What is it, maybe I could help," Jack suggested._

"_Well, okay, it's just that I don't know what I want to do with my life, all my friends seemed to have known since they were young, but not me," she told him._

_Jack held his chin. "I see, well it takes more time for some than it does for others, I found out when I was 12, and now, I'm 16,"_

_Naomie looked at him amazed. "And what is that?"_

_Jack smiled. "I'm so glad you asked, what I want to do is spread the joy of Vanguard throughout the entire country of Haiti,"_

"_To the...whole country?" Naomie asked._

"_That's right, Vanguard is so much fun, I want the entire country to know about it, I'm going to do whatever I can," he said enthusiastically, before his face grew hard, and his tone became serious. "I owe Vanguard a great debt, I want to spread it to everyone so that they can enjoy it too, I want Vanguard to put a smile on everybody's faces,"_

_Naomie was taken aback, the person who was talking like a kid, sounding like his desires were childish and immature, could be so serious, he seemed dead set on what he wanted to do, unlike her, she clasped her own hand, looking at it intently before looking at Jack._

"_Hey Jack, that dream of yours...would you mine I help you," Naomie said._

_Jack smiled. "I would love that,"_

**[End Flashback]**

"And that's what happened," Naomie finished.

"Wow," Sophie said back.

"That's why I want to support him, he was so young when he figured out what he wanted to do with his life, it was a difficult task, but I felt it, his genuine desire to make it come true, I couldn't help but admire that," Naomie said. "So, it was then I figured out what I wanted to do, I wanted to do whatever I could to make his dream come true, he wanted to put a smile on other people's faces, so I'll fight to put a smile on his face,"

"How noble, Jack sounds like a really cool guy," Sophie said.

Naomie nodded. "Yeah, but it's time to get back to the fight, victory is going to be mine, because everything has been set up,"

"Set up for what?" Sophie asked.

"For my trump card, liberating the generation zone," Naomie said as she dropped a card from her hand. "Infinite questions appear before me, mighty goddess, with your endless wisdom, discover the answer! Generation Stride! Goddess of the Clairvoyant Answer, Mimosa!"

**Goddess of the Clairvoyant Answer, Mimosa**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"A light surrounded Amaruda, as it vanished, a new unit stood in her place, she had flowing cyan hair, she was clad in green and pink armor, and in her hands were two swords.

"With Nakisawame's skill, she goes to the soul, now no cards rest due to Revelation, with Mimosa's Revelation, to the soul, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, stride skill, soulcharge two cards, draw, since one of the cards have the Revelation ability, add 4000 power to Kotonoha and Hati,"

"So, I take it this trump card of yours has a good skill?" Sophie asked.

"You better believe it, I call Awanami, with her Revelation, to the soul, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, and here comes Mimosa's skill!" Naomie exclaimed. "I soulblast two cards, add 2000 power to Hati, with Mimosa's skill, whenever a card is put into the soul due to a rear-guards Revelation, I can soulblast two cards, then I can look at the top three cards of my deck, and decide where to put it, whether on the top of the deck, the bottom of the deck, or my soul,"

"No way?!"

"I look at the top three cards, send one to the top of the deck, and the other two into the soul, add 2000 power to Kotonoha, I then call another Kotonoha, with her Revelation, to the soul, add 2000 power to both Kotonohas, then I use Mimosa's skill, add 2000 power to Hati, then I look at the top three cards, send two to the top, the other to the soul, add 1000 power to both Kotonohas,"

"Those cards just keep getting stronger," Sophie said.

"I call Detect Angel, with her Revelation, to the soul, add 2000 power to both Kotonohas, with Mimosa's skill, add 2000 power to Hati, then look at three cards, send two to the top, and the last to the soul, add 1000 power to both Kotonohas, now I'm ready, with a boost from Awanami, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000+2000+1000+2000+1000=22000)**

"I guard, then Rukea intercepts,"

"Now with a boost Detect, Mimosa attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+7000=33000)**

"Generation guard! Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon!"

**Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Plotmaker's Ritual, add 10000 to its shield, then I guard with two more cards!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to the standing Kotonoha!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got another critical trigger, all effects go to Kotonoha again!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Transport Harpy (Draw Trigger)]**

Sophie gasped. "No way, a triple trigger,"

"Mimosa's skill works great for stacking triggers, with the draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Kotonoha once more," Naomie said. "Now with Hati's boost, Kotonoha attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+3000+3000+4000+2000+15000+7000+4000+6000=60000)**

"6-60000 power, I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Blaster Dark Revenger(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #3 - Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter(G1)]**

**Damage: [Naomie(5), Sophie(6)]**

"The hologram disappeared and the dome opened, Sophie sighed. "Not bad Naomie, not bad, your trump card truly is something,"

Naomie and her shook hands. "Thanks, you fought well too,"

"Yeah, and good luck, we're both aiming for similar things, helping our leaders," Sophie said.

"The same to you, but if we ever fight again, know that I won't hold back," Naomie said as they walked away in different directions.

"No matter what, I'll win, for Jack, I owe him, he helped me find a clear answer, so I'll help him achieve victory," Naomie said to herself as a smile came to her face before picking up her pace, looking for a new opponent.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Sacrifice Revenger, Tevon**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Auto/RC: **When this card is sent to drop zone due to one of your units' skill, CC, draw, and add +3000 to a unit you control.

* * *

**Scarlet Blade Revenger, Vercista**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto/GB1: **Send one grade 1 or lower rear-guard you control and one grade 1 or lower card from your deck, send them to your drop zone as a cost to G STRIDE.

**Auto: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, look at the top six cards of your deck, select up to two grade 1 or lower cards among them, call them to RC.

* * *

**Goddess of the Clairvoyant Answer, Mimosa**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/VC: **Revelation

**Auto/GB2: **When a card is sent to the soul due to the _Revelation _of a rear-guard, this unit gets, **Auto/SB2: Look at the top three cards of your deck, send any number of them to either the top of your deck, the bottom of your deck, or your soul**


	39. A Reason to Live

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Reason to Live**

**Hey readers, sorry this chapter is a little late, I had to make a change mid-way, I hope you like it and I hope you've enjoyed these string of chapters. Enjoy and stay safe!**

* * *

"This will finish you off, you played a good game Hayato, but there is where it must end!" Jack exclaimed as his vanguard attacked.

Hayato sighed, seeing that he couldn't guard the attack, he performed a damage check, and it wasn't a heal trigger, putting him at six damage. "Damn it, you got me, I wasn't strong enough,"

The hologram disappeared and the dome opened, Jack smiled. "True, you weren't strong enough to take the win, but you played a great game, and more importantly, you had fun doing it,"

"Let's have a rematch!" Hayato exclaimed, coming closer to Jack.

Jack raised a brow. "That's against the rules, you're going to have to face off against someone else first," he reminded the Japanese teen.

"Oh yeah, that's right...then what if you follow me, I can take someone else on, then when I'm done, you can be my next opponent, it's foolproof," Hayato suggested.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline, doing that means I have to wait for you to finish," Jack replied as he began walking away from Hayato.

"Hey wait, can we fight once this is done?" Hayato asked.

"Maybe," was all Jack said in response. Hayato eventually went in a different direction, as he kept walking, Jack smiled.

"_Wow, that Hayato really is something, I wonder how his teammates keep him under control, but then again, I appreciate his enthusiasm, it just reminds you how fun Vanguard can be,_" Jack thought to himself as he kept walking.

"This should do it, attack the vanguard!" Joel exclaimed as his opponent sighed in defeat, performing her sixth damage check, with no trigger to save her.

"That was a great match, I had fun fighting the IgNoble," his opponent said as she waved at him and started walking away.

Joel turned and began running in a direction.

"That fight wasn't too bad, and that marks my third win, thanks to the changes I've made to my deck, I've been able to successfully shorten the length of cardfights," he said at a low volume, he then looked at his bracelet and checked the progress of the other two.

"Awesome, Leroy and Andrea are doing great, and none of us have suffered from the point loss penalty, we just have to keep up this lead, then we'll-," he said before being interrupted midway as he ran into somebody.

"Sorry there, totally my fault, I should've watched where I was going," Joel apologized before seeing that the person he bumped into was Jack. "Oh, it's you, Jack,"

"Hey there Joel, you don't have to worry about bumping into me, I've faced a lot worse things in my life," Jack said as he got up, he then helped Joel up.

"Thanks," Joe accepted the hand and was pulled up.

"Don't thank me yet," Jack began before raising his arm to Joel. "I challenge you,"

"You're challenging me, well, I can't say I didn't expect that, sure you're on," Joel said as the table rose in between them, as they walked to it, the dome surrounded them, soon followed by the activation of the hologram, they were then standing on an advanced ship, surrounded by water.

The two prepared their field, Joel looked at his opponent. "_I can't let my guard down with him, he's fought some of the best cardfighters in the world, and beat them, he even managed to get close to beating Cassandra, and that was two years ago,_"

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"I am, let's get this show on the road," Joel replied.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty!" Jack exclaimed.

**Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Outcast Child, Hizune!" Joel exclaimed.

**Outcast Child, Hizune**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The two units materialized, Kosty stood next to Jack, but the unit beside Joel wasn't Deren, it was a young girl, she wore a black and green robe, her hair was short and purple, and sheathed to her sides were two daggers.

"Aqua Force, no surprise there," Joel said.

"Yeah, but that's the IgNoble, out of the three new clans from America, the one I wanted to fight the most was IgNoble," Jack said excitedly. "Since they revolve around the hand, they're the perfect clan to take on my Aqua Force,"

"Well, that might not be the case right now, my deck went through some major adjustments," Joe said back.

Jack grinned. "Then let's see what they are, I got the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Jack(5), Joel(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon!"

**Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Kosty moves down, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****R****]**

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Jack(5), Joel(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Forgetful Shadowkeeper, Malcolm!"

**Forgetful Shadowkeeper, Malcolm**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

Hizune was surrounded in purple light, as the light faded, a new unit stood in her place, it was a boy who looked to be his teens, he had messy blue hair, he wore a black cloak-like attire that left only his feet exposed, the attire only had blue outlines, in his hand was a sword.

"Oh wow, are those one of the adjustments you talked about, I bet it has a cool skill," Jack said as Joel looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh, sorry about that," Jack apologized as he scratched his head. "I sometimes get a bit over-excited during a cardfight,"

"I see, Hizune moves down, with Malcolm's skill, when he's placed on the vanguard circle, I draw and soulcharge, I then call Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin, Justin attacks the vanguard, with Justin's skill, add 3000 power!"

**(7000+3000=10000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Hizune, Malcolm attacks the vanguard!"

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Jet Wing Familiar, Falc(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Blue Wave Dragon, Submerge Dragon(G1)]**

**Damage: [Jack(1), Joel(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****R****]**

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Forgetful Shadowkeeper, Malcolm (1)] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Jack(4), Joel(6)]**

"Draw I ride Blue Wave Lieutenant, Zac!"

**Blue Wave Lieutenant, Zac**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

A burst of water crashed into Simon, from within the water, a figure jumped out and stood on the battlefield, he had turquoise hair, was dressed in the army based attire of his fellow Blue Wave units, and in his hand was a mechanical-looking sword with a blade of solid water.

"I call Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi, Mimi attack Justin!"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Kosty, Zac attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Blue Wave Soldier, Bluegill Trooper (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to the vanguard, I draw,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Disaster Dragon Knight, Victor(G3)]**

**Damage: [Jack(1), Joel(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Lieutenant, Zac (1)] [****Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****R****]**

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Forgetful Shadowkeeper, Malcolm (1)] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Jack(5), Joel(5)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Sworn Shadowkeeper, Korra!"

**Sworn Shadowkeeper, Korra**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

The same purple light from before surrounded Malcolm, once it vanished, a new unit stood in his place, she had yellow hair tied in pigtails, she wore the same attire as Malcolm, but this one had yellow outlines instead, and in her hand was a bow, with a bundle of arrows strapped to her back.

"Justin moves down, I call Bartering Shadowkeeper, Tris, and Jet Wing Familiar, Falc, with a boost from Justin, Tris attacks Mimi!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard that one,"

"I use Tris' skill after she attacks, she goes to the soul, I soulcharge then select a card from my soul and add it to my hand," Joel explained.

"What, that's its skill, so cool, I never knew an IgNoble unit could do something like that," Jack said with excitement before realizing what he did. "Sorry, I did it again,"

"With a boost from Hizune, Korra attacks the vanguard, with Korra's skill, when she attacks, I can send a card from my drop zone to my deck and shuffle, then add 3000 power to Falc!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Blue Wave Dragon, Arsenal Fleet Dragon(G3)]**

**Damage: [Jack(2), Joel(1)]**

"Now Falc attacks the vanguard, with its skill, since I have more hand cards than you, add 5000 power!"

**(10000+3000+5000=18000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Blue Wave Engineer, Refit Sailor (Heal Trigger)]**

"Nice, a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to my vanguard,"

**Damage: [Jack(2), Joel(1)]**

"Well that's a bummer, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Lieutenant, Zac (1)] [****Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****R****]**

**Joel**

**[****Jet Wing Familiar, Falc (2)****] [Sworn Shadowkeeper, Korra (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Jack(4), Joel(5)]**

"Stand and draw, the fight is really starting to get interesting," Jack said.

"I'll say, you were acting so excited, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Hayato switched bodies or something," Joel said.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, that's true I guess, but I fought Hayato just a little while ago, and let me tell you, we don't act the same during cardfights,"

Joel looked genuinely surprised. "He doesn't, interesting,"

"Well, let's get back to the fight, I got to take back the lead," Jack said as he raised a card into the air. "Controller of the unbeatable fleet, attack! Defeat my foes with the strength of a hundred thrashing waves! Ride! Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis!"

**Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

A rectangular stream of water surrounded Zac, from within the water, two hands came out, each holding a mechanical sword, the hands slashed everywhere, dispersing the water and revealing the unit, he was tall, had short red hair, was dressed in a buttoned white vest with blue and green decorations, he wore long white pants, and on his head was a cap worn by other Blue Wave units.

"Mimi moves down, I call Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos, with Mimi's boost, Foivos attacks Falc!"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"No guard, Falc retreats,"

"With a boost from Kosty, Egzelstis attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Blue Wave Shield General, Yorgos(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Blue Wave Soldier, Brutal Trooper (Critical Trigger)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Merciful Shadowkeeper, Monica(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Outcast Child, Hizune(G0)]**

**Damage: [Jack(2), Joel(3)]**

"My turn's over, your move,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis (1)] [****Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi (3)****]**

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Sworn Shadowkeeper, Korra (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Jack(5), Joel(4)]**

"Stand and draw, get ready Jack, because I'm about to turn the tides," Joel said.

Jack laughed. "Oh, I get it, because I use Aqua Force,"

"Um..sure, I guess that works," Joel said before he raised a card into the air. "Jet black wings, it's time, descend and cloak the battlefield in endless shadows! Ride! Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel!"

**Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"Cool, so that's Palandel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and now I'll liberate the generation zone," Joel continued. "Generation Stride! Eclipse of the Lunar Blade, Basara!"

**Eclipse of the Lunar Blade, Basara**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

The sky over the battlefield quickly grew dark, the sun being blocked by the moon, Palandel was then surrounded by surrounded in a dark light, once the light vanished, a new unit stood, ready for battle, he was tall and had brown hair, he was clad in gray armor with purple outlines, from the sky, a blade fell onto the ship, Basara then picked it up and got into a fighting stance.

"Stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Dawn Slayer, Christian from the deck, add 4000 power to him and Justin, I then use Basara's skill," he exclaimed. "For every card face up in my G zone, I can retreat one rear-guard you control, I select Foivos, then can look at cards from the top of my deck, equal to the grade of the retreated units, which is two, I then send one to my hand for every card face up in my G zone, for every card sent, 2000 power is added to my front row,"

"That's a really nice skill, seeing that it completes two tasks, messing with your opponent's formation while still being able to increase your hand," Jack noted.

"Correct, only one card was sent to my hand, so add 2000 power to the front row, now with a boost from Justin, Christian attacks the vanguard, with his Dusk, I have the option to either countercharge two cards or soulcharge two cards, I choose to countercharge!"

**(9000+4000+2000+7000+4000=26000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Blue Wave Senior Soldier, Beragios(G1)]**

**Damage: [Jack(3), Joel(3)]**

"With a boost from Hizune, Basara attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000+2000=33000)**

"Complete guard with Yorgos!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Ignoble Medic, Kaide (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Christian!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Abyssal Shadowkeeper, Lou(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Corrupted Beast, Leopold(G3)]**

**Damage: [Jack(3), Joel(2)]**

"Seems you're all out of attacks," Jack said.

Joel sighed. "Yeah, but now my hand is larger, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi (3)****]**

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Dawn Slayer, Christian (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Jack(3), Joel(9)]**

"Stand and draw, let's go, liberating the generation zone," Jack said. "Generation Stride! Blue Wave Crisis Commander, Raxion!"

**Blue Wave Crisis Commander, Raxion**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Egzelstis jumped off the ship and into the sea, the water soon began to rumble, a new unit jumped out from the water and back onto the ship, he appeared to be in his early 40s, he had long gray hair, was dressed in the same attire as Egzelstis, in his hand was a sword and by his side was a whip.

"Stride skill, superior call Blue Wave Marine General, Galleass, add 5000 power to Galleass, and any time after he attacks, I can stand him, then I use Galleass' skill, he obtains two skills, I then call Blue Wave Marine General, Lucianos, with his skill, add 2000 power to him and he too obtains a skill, now my plan is set, let's start with Galleass, attack the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No way, I've never played against Aqua Force, but I know what that unit can do," Joel said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Generation guard! Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"!"

**Reborn Damned Wings, Nimizu "Titan"**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With her skill, send two cards from my hand to the bottom of my deck, then send Galleass to our hand!"

"What, no way, not fair," Jack said as he reluctantly sent back the unit to his hand.

"Okay, you managed to put a cork in my plans, but it's not completely ruined, Lucianos attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With Lucianos' Wave, it stands, now he attacks the vanguard again!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"Christian intercepts,"

"Now with a boost from Kosty, Raxion attacks the vanguard, I use the skill of Raxion!" Jack exclaimed. "When he attacks, I can stand one rear-guard I control and add 5000 power to it, I stand Lucianos!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Blue Wave Engineer, Refit Sailor (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Lucianos!"

**[Drive Check #2 - Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Blue Wave Soldier, Scope Sailor(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sinful Blademaster, Chiren(G2)]**

**Damage: [Jack(3), Joel(3)]**

"Now with a boost from Mimi, Lucianos attacks your vanguard once more!"

**(11000+5000+5000+7000=28000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin(G1)]**

**Damage: [Jack(3), Joel(4)]**

"I end my turn, if you didn't get rid of Galleass, I could've doubled the attacks I made this turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis (1)] [****Blue Wave Marine General, Lucianos (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi (3)****]**

**Joel**

**[****R****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Outcast Child, Hizune (1)] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Jack(5), Joel(5)]**

"Stand and draw, okay, this has been a good fight Jack, but I'm going to finish this," Joel said.

"If you think you can, bring it on, I'll do my absolute best to survive," Jack said back.

"Alright, liberating the generation zone," Joel said. "Generation Stride! Forsaken Shadowkeeper, Mordecai!"

**Forsaken Shadowkeeper, Mordecai**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A dark light surrounded Palandel, once the light faded, a tall man stood in his place, he had long purple hair, he wore the same attire as the previous Shadowkeepers, but his attire had purple outlines, and unlike the other Shadowkeepers, he had no weapon.

"Stride skill, draw two cards, superior call Absolute Shadowkeeper, Merik from the deck, add 4000 power to him and Justin, I call Merciful Shadowkeeper, Monica, and Trusty Saizuke, I now use Mordecai's Dusk," Joel said. "I select up to three cards from my drop zone and send them to my soul, then I can send two cards from the soul to my hand,"

"That's a nice skill to have if you need to get cards back into your hand from the drop, like a complete guard," Jack noted.

"That isn't even the worst part, Merik is the card to look out for, with his skill, whenever a card is added to my hand, 2000 power is added to him, since two cards were added, add 4000 power to him,"

"Ooh, now that's a skill that belongs in the IgNoble," Jack remarked.

"With a boost from Saizuke, Monica attacks the vanguard, with her skill, draw one card and send a card from my hand to the deck, add 5000 power to her, then add 2000 power to Merik!"

**(8000+5000+6000=19000)**

"I guard,"

"With Hizune's skill, she goes to the soul, I then send a card in my hand back to my deck, then shuffle and draw two cards, add 4000 power to Merik, then with Saizuke's Dusk, after it attacks, it goes to the soul and I draw, add 2000 power to Merik, now Mordecai attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Merciless Assassin, Tennyson(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Shadow Dagger Scout, Tyron (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Merik, the critical stays with Mordecai, and since three more cards were sent to my hand, add 6000 power to Merik!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Blue Wave Soldier, Bluegill Trooper (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, the power goes to Egzelstis, and I draw!"

**Damage: [Jack(5), Joel(4)]**

"That power boost won't matter, with a boost from Justin, Merik attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+4000+5000+7000+4000+4000+2000+2000+6000+4000=47000)**

"A good attack, but this game won't end here, I'm having fun," Jack said as he dropped a card in his hand. "Generation guard! Blue Wave Armor Master, Galfilia Tidalforce!"

**Blue Wave Armor Master, Galfilia Tidalforce**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

A stream of water appeared before Egzelstis and Merik, as the water dispersed, Galfilia appeared, her attire looked more advanced and of a higher rank, her weapon was the same, but behind her was a tear dragon who created a water barrier.

"With her skill, add 5000 to her shield for every attack this turn, since you've attacked three times this turn, add 15000 to her shield, then Lucianos intercepts!"

"Darn it, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Jack**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Blue Wave Recruit, Kosty (1)] [****Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi (3)****]**

**Joel**

**[****Merciful Shadowkeeper, Monica (2)****] [Darkwing Bladesman, Palandel (1)] [****Absolute Shadowkeeper, Merik (3)****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****Riverside Shadowkeeper, Justin (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Jack(4), Joel(12)]**

"Stand and draw, you were able to end the turn with twelve cards, that's so awesome, if I want to win, I'll have to pick off every single card, this is going to be so much fun,"

A small smile appeared on Joel's face. "You really like Vanguard, don't you?"

"Of course, don't we all, we're all cardfighters, we all love the excitement that comes with it," Jack said back with a smile.

Joel nodded. "That's true, but I've never seen someone with as much passion for the game as you, especially since you give off such a calm and mature demeanor out of fights,"

Jack's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of sadness. "Well, that's because of the debt I owe to Vanguard, it saved my life,"

"Saved your life? Were you poor and needed to win a tournament for money?" Joel asked.

"Um, no, that's an oddly specific guess,"

"Uh, it has to do with someone I know back home, Joel explained.

"No, when I was 12, my parents died in an earthquake," Jack said. "I was then sent to live with my aunt and uncle,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I used to be on bad terms with my family, but I would hate to lose them, but hopefully, your life turned up,"

Jack's eyes only showed more sadness. "I wish, my aunt and uncle would physically abuse me every day since they were alcoholics, I would always go to school covered in bruises, but I would hide them, the only thing keeping me from going insane was my only two friends who were siblings, but one day, something happened, something that changed my life,"

**[Flashback]**

**Seven Years Ago. Port-au-prince, Haiti.**

_From a house down the corner, screaming was heard, the sound of a child screaming in pain and agony, begging for mercy, just to be ignored by his abusers, a few minutes passed, the gate protecting the house then opened and a young Jack emerged, covered in bruises and cuts, and his eyes were red from tears._

_His aunt and uncle had just passed out from getting too drunk, so he used it as a chance to get out, he looked at his recent injuries, as sweat rolled down his face from the heat, it caused his cuts to sting._

"_This i-isn't fair, why does this happen to me, mom, dad, why did you have to leave me, my aunt and uncle are terrible people," Jack said as tears rolled down his face again._

_He kept walking for a few minutes, he then arrived at a house, his tears then dried, and a smile was on his face. "I wonder if Pamela and James can play with me today," he thought as he knocked on the gate._

_The door of the gate opened and two kids emerged from the other side, one was a boy, he had short black hair, a blue shirt, and black shorts, the other was a girl, she had long black hair, a pink shirt, and green shorts._

"_Hey Pamela, James," Jack greeted the two siblings._

"_Hello Jack," Pamela said back as she eyed Jack's cuts. "What happened?"_

"_Oh these, I was on my way here and I fell," he lied, even though that wasn't what happened, he was with his friends, and he didn't even want to think about his aunt and uncle._

"_So, what do you want to do today, maybe play some ball or tag?" Jack eagerly asked._

_The two siblings' facial expressions became sad ones. "I don't think we can play today," James spoke up._

"_Do you have a lot of chores, I can help you with them," Jack suggested._

"_No, it's not that, the thing is," Pamela began. "We're moving to another department,"_

_Jack's heart sank, Pamela and James, his only friends, the people who had brightened his day countless times, would be moving away, which meant he would never see them again._

"_You're...moving away, why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked._

"_It was sudden, our mother was accepted for a job in another department, we were just told today, we have to pack, we're leaving in the morning, I wish we didn't have to, but we do," James replied._

_Jack tried his best to fake a smile. "Oh, I understand, that's okay, tell your mother I said congratulations," Jack said as he walked away._

_He kept on walking, he didn't know which way he was going or for how long, but he didn't care, his life had already gone for the worst when his parents died, and now he was losing his friends._

"_Why do all the people I care about keep leaving me, at this point, why am I even alive, I have nothing left to live for," he said as he noticed that he was next to a cliff._

"_How long was I walking for?" he asked himself as he carefully walked over to the edge of the cliff, at the bottom was a cascade of rocks. _

"_That's a long way down, nobody could survive falling down there, wait...nobody would survive," Jack said as he stood up, his arms spread out, he moved close to the edge of the cliff._

_He looked down at the bottom, then back up again, tears rolled down his face. "My life isn't worth living, I want to see my parents again, mom, dad, please wait for me...I'm coming," he said before he was about to jump off._

"_Hey, kid!" a voice exclaimed, Jack turned to see a boy not too far from him, he was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts._

"_Are you...talking to me?" Jack asked._

"_Yes, what are you doing there, it's not safe," the boy said._

"_I know," was all Jack said in response._

"_Just hold on," the boy said, Jack turned to him, a smile was on the boy's face._

"_Do you want to play a game?" he asked._

"_A...game?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah, so what do you say?"_

"_He wants to play a game, is he talking about football, I'm pretty good at it when I played with Pamela and James, I guess a game wouldn't hurt, then I'll come back, and hopefully, there will be no one to interrupt," Jack thought as he walked away from the edge to the boy._

"_Okay, lead the way," he said._

_The boy smiled. "Great, but first, what's your name?"_

_Um, Jack, Jack Exume," Jack replied._

"_Nice to meet you, Jack, I'm Jude Desinoir, well, let's go," Jude said as Jack followed him to an area, but there was only a bench._

"_Um, Jude where are the nets? We are going to play football, right?" Jack asked._

"_No, what gave you that idea, we're going to play something else," Jude said as they sat at the bench, he then pulled out two decks of cards. "We're going to play Vanguard,"_

"_Vanguard? Never heard of it," Jack said with some confusion._

"_That's alright, I'll show you how to play, now let's begin," Jude said._

"_Sure, let's get this over with," Jack mumbled with a tone of gloom._

_Jude has shown him all the rules and how the clan he was given works, the two immediately began to fight._

"_Okay, now Kokujyo attacks the vanguard, finish it," Jude said as he dealt the finishing blow on Jack._

"_No way, I hardly got any damage in," Jack said before pointing at Jude. "Let's go again,"_

"_You want to go again?" Jude asked._

"_Yeah, I'm going to beat you," Jack said._

"_Okay then, bring it,"_

_Hours passed as the two boys kept fighting, Jack had kept losing over and over, but he kept challenging Jude, slowly becoming more in sync with his deck, the sun was now about to set._

"_This is it, Galleass, attack the vanguard!" Jack exclaimed._

"_Damage check, no trigger," Jude said. " You beat me, took seventeen tries, but you finally did it,"_

_Jack jumped into the air with joy, the feeling he had received from those fights filled him with excitement. "I finally beat you, this game is so much fun, how come I've never heard of it?"_

"_Vanguard isn't a very well-known thing here in Haiti, look back at earlier, you assumed we were going to play football, despite me not even mentioning it, there are only a few hundred players in the country," Jude replied. "Oh, and by the way, what were you doing at that cliff?"_

_Jack's smile faded. "I...I...was going to jump off,"_

"_Suicide, that's serious," Jude said with surprise._

"_I know, my life sucks, I thought that I had nothing left to live for, but I was wrong, there is one more thing,"_

"_And that is?"_

_Jack turned to the decks. "Vanguard, if I die, I'll be leaving the game behind, but I don't want to, it's so much fun, I want to face more people,"_

"_But it's like I said, there aren't too many people here who play," Jude said._

"_Fine, then I'll just have to tell everyone,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm going to make sure everyone in this country knows about this game, I'll spread it to all of Haiti," he said._

"_That sounds like a difficult task, you're going to need some help," Jude said, standing up. "I'll help you,"_

"_Thanks,"_

"_But do you think that we can do it, even with the two of us, that still sounds hard?" Jude asked._

_Jack bent down and picked up his deck, looking fondly at it, a smile soon coming to his face._

"_I know we'll find a way," he replied._

**[End Flashback]**

"That's how it ends," Jack finished. "Soon after, my aunt and uncle were arrested for stealing alcohol, I went to live with another relative,"

Joel looked at the teen with surprise, with what he said, it was easy to see that he had a tough life. "I'm really sorry for what happened to you,"

"That's okay, almost committing suicide has always been my greatest regret, but without it, I would've never met Jude or have been introduced to this wonderful game, it changed my life, and I'm forever grateful,"

"So, you want to spread the joy of the game to your home country?" Joel asked.

"That's right, I want everyone to experience the same happiness I did, but to do that I have to win this tournament, and that starts by winning this match," Jack replied.

"You're welcome to try, but as you said, it won't be easy," Joel said.

"You're right, so let's begin, liberating the generation zone," Jack said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Wave of the sea, let my desire to win fuel you, giving you the strength to change the world! Generation Stride! Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon!"

**Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, superior call Blue Wave Lieutenant, Zac, add 5000 power to him, with his skill, countercharge two cards and draw, I then call Galleass and Beragios, this is where it begins, with Galleass' skill, he obtains two skills, then with Flood Hazard's Generation Break 3, 1 drive is added and 2000 power is added to the front row rear-guards, with a boost from Beragios, Galleass attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+7000+2000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"With the first skill Galleass obtained, since it the first attack of the turn, he stands, then with Zac's skill, whenever a card attacks, add 3000 power to him, with Mimi's skills, whenever a card stands, add 3000 power to her, now Galleass attacks Monica!"

**(9000+2000=11000)**

"No guard, Monica retreats,"

"With Zac's skill, add 3000 power to him, now with a boost from Kosty, Flood Hazard attacks the vanguard, with the second skill obtained by Galleass, when the vanguard attacks, it stands and gains an additional 2000 power, add another 3000 power to Mimi and Zac!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Lou!"

"Quadruple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Blue Wave Marine General, Galleass(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Blue Wave Soldier, Brutal Trooper (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, the power goes to Zac, the critical goes to the vanguard!"

"_He gave the critical to the vanguard after it attacked, it must have a standing skill,_" Joel deduced.

**[Drive Check #3 - Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #4 - Blue Wave Soldier, Twinhead Shark (Stand Trigger)]**

"Not the best time for a stand trigger, but I got no choice, the power to Zac!"

"With Lou's skill, if I have a Shadowkeeper in my hand, I can reveal it and draw a card," Joel explained as he did so.

"Now I use Kosty's skill, he retires, I then draw and add 4000 power to Zac, now Zac attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000+2000+9000+10000+4000=39000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Unchivalrous Knight, Yugo (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, the power goes to Palandel, Justin stands,"

**Damage: [Jack(5), Joel(5)]**

"Due to Egzelstis' stride skill, Zac stands, add 3000 power to Mimi, now since his attack was the fourth one of the turn, I use Flood Hazard's skill!" Jack exclaimed. "Flood Hazard now stands, drive minus three, add 3000 power to Mimi, with Beragios' skill, since the vanguard stood, he also stands, add 3000 power to Mimi again!"

"This is ridiculous, each of your units has already attacked and they're still able to go again," Joel said.

"This was the turn I needed when I fought Cassandra two years ago, she beat me on her second stride before I could go on Flood Hazard, now you can see my strength, Flood Hazard attacks the vanguard, add 3000 power to Zac!"

**(26000)**

"I can't let that hit, I guard with two cards, Merik intercepts,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Blue Wave Marshal, Valeos(G3)]**

"Seems you got lucky there, but I'm not done, with a boost from Beragios, Galleass attacks the vanguard, add 3000 power to Zac!"

**(9000+2000+2000+7000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"You've done well to survive my attacks, and even though you still have a good amount of hand cards, I'm betting they all have a 5000 shield value, so this is the end, with a boost from Mimi, Zac attacks the vanguard!"

**(39000+3000+7000+15000+3000=67000)**

"Holy shit, all of that, not even Tommy could get that high in power," Joel looked at his hand, but he knew he couldn't stop an attack like that, he then sighed. "No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Sworn Shadowkeeper, Korra(G2)]**

**Damage: [Jack(5), Joel(6)]**

Once Joel put the last card into his damage zone, the hologram disappeared and the dome opened, Joel sighed.

"What the hell was that fight, how many times did your cards stand?" Joel asked.

"I attacked seven times that turn, but you did well to survive, maybe you would've survived if you didn't use your G guardian," Jack told him. "It would've been harder to survive the seventh turn, but you would've had a last resort if I did something more powerful on the next turn, which I did,"

"That's not a bad way to look at it, I can see why you're such a strong cardfighter, the IgNoble is the best clan to combat the Aqua Force, and I still lost, it shows that I still have to get stronger,"

Jack smiled. "And don't forget to have fun,"

Joel smiled as well. "Right, I'm off," he said as he began to walk away.

"Hey Joel," Jack said as the blond-haired teen turned to look at him. "If you don't mind, can you not tell the others about my past, only Jude and Naomie know, I'll tell them all once the time is right,"

"No problem, your story is safe with me, you take care, I'll see you at the stadium," Joel said before he ran away, and was soon out of sight.

Jack said nothing as he looked for a new opponent, as he walked, he pulled at his deck and looked at it fondly, remembering the great memories he had with it, whether it was victory, defeat, or the start of a new bond, he knew he owed Vanguard a great debt, so he would win the tournament, fighting with all of his might, for the sake of the game that gave him a reason to live.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Outcast Child, Hizune**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto: **Forerunner

**Auto/GB1: **When this card is on RC, send it to your soul, if you do, send one card from your hand and send it to your deck, shuffle, then draw two cards.

* * *

**Forgetful Shadowkeeper, Malcolm**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto: **When this card is placed on VC, SC, and draw.

* * *

**Sworn Shadowkeeper, Korra**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto: **When this card is on VC/RC and attacks, send a card from your drop zone to your deck and shuffle, add +3000 to a unit you control.

* * *

**Trusty Saizuke**

**Grade 0, Power: 6000**

**Auto/Dusk 2: **After this card boosts, send it to your soul, if you do, draw.

* * *

**Merciful Shadowkeeper, Monica**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

**Auto/GB1: **When this card attacks, send a card from your hand to your deck, shuffle, and draw, then add +5000 to this unit.

* * *

**Bartering Shadowkeeper, Tris**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/RC: **After this card attacks, send it to your soul, if you do, SC, then select a card from your soul and put it in your hand.

* * *

**Absolute Shadowkeeper, Merik**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/GB1/RC: **When a card is added to your hand, add +2000 to this unit until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Abyssal Shadowkeeper, Lou**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Auto: **Sentinel

**Auto: **When this card is sent to the drop zone from GC, if you have a card with "Shadowkeeper" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, then draw.

* * *

**Eclipse of the Lunar Blade, Basara**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/CB1/Flip one "Eclipse of the Lunar Blade, Basara" face down in your G zone face-up: **When this card is on VC, you may pay the cost, if you do, for every "Eclipse of the Lunar Blade, Basara" face-up in your G zone, select one rear-guard your opponent controls, retire it, look at cards from the top of your deck equivalent to the grades of the retired unit(s), for every card face-up in your G zone, send one card among them to your hand, then for every card you send to your hand, add +2000 to the front row.

* * *

**Forsaken Shadowkeeper, Mordecai**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto [1/TURN]/Dusk 4: **When this card is on VC, send three cards from your drop zone to your soul, then send two cards from your soul to your hand.

* * *

**Blue Wave Lieutenant, Zac**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/GB1: **When this card is placed on RC, CC2, and draw.

**Auto/RC/GB2: **When one of your units attack, add +3000 to this unit until the end of turn.

* * *

**Blue Wave Soldier, Mimi**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto/GB1: **When this card is placed on RC, SC2, and draw.

**Auto/RC/GB2: **When one of your units stand, add +3000 to this unit.

* * *

**Blue Wave Commander, Egzelstis**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

**Auto/GB2: **When this card is on VC, when one of your rear-guards with "Blue Wave" in its card name attacks twice this turn, add +5000 and 1 critical to this unit until the end of the turn.

**Auto/SB1: **When a card G STRIDE on this unit, you may pay the cost, if you do, select one card from your deck with "Blue Wave" in its card name, superior call it to RC, add +5000 to it, and anytime after it attacks, you may stand it.

* * *

**Blue Wave Crisis Commander, Raxion**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/Discard a card from your hand: **When this card attacks, you may pay the cost, if you do, select one rear-guard with "Blue Wave" in its card name, stand it, add +5000 to it.

* * *

**Blue Wave Armor Master, Galfilia Tidalforce**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto/GB1: **When this card is placed on GC, flip one G GUARDIAN face down in your G zone face-up, if you do, add +5000 to this card's shield for every time your opponent's units attacked this turn.


	40. The Master Illusionist

**Chapter Forty: The Master Illusionist **

"This should be the end of it, finish her off!" Andrea exclaimed as she and Natsuna were fighting, Natsuna had not been able to guard the attack and performed a damage check, not being the heal trigger she needed.

"You beat me, that was a great fight, Andrea," Natsuna said as the hologram disappeared and the dome opened.

"True, but it was close, if you got another trigger last turn, you would've broken through my guard," Andrea stated.

"You have a point, but you were still able to beat me this turn, the Dragocore is a pretty formidable clan, especially with those changes you said you made," the blond-haired girl said.

"Thank you, well, I'll see you around," Andrea said as she walked away, soon she was all by herself, she then took out her deck. "That was only my second win today, I need to go faster, but this deck isn't made for that, I can't take the victory any earlier than my second stride," she wondered aloud.

"Yo, Andrea!" a voice exclaimed, Andrea looked up to see Leroy and Joel.

"Hey you guys, how have your fights been going?" she asked.

"I'm doing just fine, I've already got my second straight win, I would've gotten five wins, but I lost to Jack," Joel replied.

"Don't feel bummed, he's an international level cardfighter, I lost to Cassandra just yesterday, I was close, but she managed to take the win," Leroy said.

"Damn, luckily, I haven't run into them or anybody like that," Andrea said before her face grew tense and she walked up to the two boys. "So, have you found any of them yet, players who could be the last chosen ones," she whispered.

Leroy and Joel's face grew tense as well, but they shook their heads. "Not that I know of, nobody I've fought uses a new clan, which was pretty much what Denton predicted, and I haven't seen any Azrith Titans either," Leroy replied.

"I wish we just had one more clue that we could have to help us," Joel sighed.

"I know, but we can't give up, and who knows, maybe Denton will have better luck than us," Andrea said back. "But for now, we have to focus on the tournament and make it to the next round,"

The others nodded. "Right," they said together.

Andrea then turned from them. "I'll see you guys back at the stadium," she said as she began running, soon, the two boys were out of sight.

Once some time passed, she slowed down her pace and began looking for an opponent. "I don't see anybody, I really have to rack in a few more wins,"

"Hey! Andrea!" a voice then exclaimed, it was a voice she didn't recognize, as she turned to its origin, she smiled, seeing who it was.

"Hayato," she muttered as the teen reached her.

"Hey Andrea, I-," Hayato began before he stopped and looked around.

Andrea was clearly confused by this. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Making sure there's nobody else here," Hayato replied. "After I lost to Jack, I looked for another opponent, but just as I was about to challenge him, someone else closer did, this kept happening over and over again, but thankfully, I found you. So, I challenge you,"

Andrea smiled. "Perfect, I was looking for an opponent, and I have been wanting to see you play, I just fought Natsuna a little while ago,"

"Oh, really, did she tell you about how she likes to sing?" Hayato asked.

Andrea nodded. "Yup, she's actually quite good," she replied before the table appeared before them, as they walked to it, the dome surrounded them and the hologram activated, soon, they were standing in a lush meadow, the sun shone brightly over them.

"What a cool place," Hayato said as they both prepared their field

"I agree," Andrea said back, drawing her hand, satisfied with her cards. "So, you ready?"

"Of course, prepared to be amazed," Hayato said with a professional bow.

Andrea was a bit confused by this action, but decided not to ask.

"Stand up my, Vanguard!"

"Cat Knight in High Boots!" Hayato exclaimed.

**Cat Knight in High Boots **

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Dragon Spearman, Riki!" Andrea exclaimed.

**Dragon Spearman, Riki**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

The two units materialized on the meadow, Cat Knight appeared in front of Hayato, but the unit in front of Andrea wasn't Mecca, it was a male blue dragon, he was clad in gray armor, and by his side, he was an armor-tipped spear.

"So that's Dragocore," Hayato stated.

"That's right, and you use the Pale Moon, this is going to be an interesting fight," Andrea said. "I'll take the first move,"

**Turn 1: Hand[Andrea(5), Hayato(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora!"

**Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

Riki was enveloped in light, once the light faded, a young woman stood in his place, she had short dark blue hair, she wore a blue cloak with raindrop designs, in her hand was a black magic staff, and beside her was a blue dragon.

"Riki moves down, with Amora's skill, when she's placed on the vanguard or a rear-guard circle, I can bind the top two cards of my deck, I then end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****R****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Cat Knight in High Boots (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Andrea(5), Hayato(5)]**

"Alright, it's my turn, and for my first act, I will ride the lovely Cutie Paratrooper!"

**Cutie Paratrooper**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"My Cat Knight doesn't have Forerunner, so this will be a solo act," Hayato said once more.

Andrea looked even more confused. "_What is he doing, I knew Hayato was a bit on the eccentric side, but I wasn't expecting something like this,_" she thought.

"Get ready, because Cutie Paratrooper will dazzle you with her attack!"

**(7000)**

"Um, I don't guard,"

"Okay, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Darkside Princess(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Corruption Slayer, Lance(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Hayato(0)]**

"With that, the first act has come to a close, bring it on,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****R****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Cutie Paratrooper (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Andrea(5), Hayato(6)]**

"Draw, I ride Earthbound Dragocaster, Terra!"

**Earthbound Dragocaster, Terra**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

Amora was enveloped in light, once the light faded, a young woman stood in her place, she had long brown hair, she was dressed in a brown and green robe with mountain designs, in her hand was a green magic staff, and beside her was a brown dragon.

"With Terra's skill, when she's placed on the vanguard circle, if I have two or more cards face up in my bind zone, I can look at the top four cards of the deck, bind one, send one to the hand, and put the rest at the bottom of the deck,"

"Not bad, it's only been your second turn and you already have three bound cards, and you didn't have to rest your starter," Hayato noted.

Andrea nodded. "I call Persistence Dragocaster, Evan, Evan attacks the vanguard, with his skill, look at the top two cards of the deck, bind one, add 3000 power to him!"

**(8000+3000=11000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Riki, Terra attacks the vanguard!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - ** **Stormy Dragocaster, Tori(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Novelty Introductor(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(1), Hayato(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Earthbound Dragocaster, Terra (1)] [****Persistence Dragocaster, Evan (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****R****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Cutie Paratrooper (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Andrea(6), Hayato(5)]**

"Stand and draw, it's time for the second act to begin, I ride Masquerade Spotlight, Zuri!"

**Masquerade Spotlight, Zuri**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

Cutie became enveloped in smoke, once it disappeared, a new unit stood in her place, it was a young girl, she was dressed in a purple dress, she had pink and lavender hair, and her face was covered with a mask.

"Zuri won't be alone for this act, I call Darkside Princess, now she attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard,"

"With Darkside's skill at the end of her attack, she goes to the soul, then Zuri attacks the vanguard!"

**(10000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Poison Juggler (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to Zuri!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Fiery Cannon Dragon(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(3), Hayato(1)]**

"With Zuri's skill, once the attack is successful, I can soulcharge two cards, and now the second act has come to a close, my turn is over,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Earthbound Dragocaster, Terra (1)] [****Persistence Dragocaster, Evan (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****R****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Masquerade Spotlight, Zuri (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Andrea(5), Hayato(5)]**

"Stand and draw, okay, it's time for the fight to truly begin," Andrea said as she raised a card from her hand into the air. "Lady of strength and beauty, defeat all who stand before you with grace and skill! Ride! Dragon Maiden, Sasha!"

**Dragon Maiden, Sasha**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"I call Stormy Dragocaster, Tori, now Tori attacks the vanguard, with her skill, if I have a vanguard with either Dragocaster or Sasha in its name, add 3000 power to her!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"Now, with a boost from Riki, Sasha attacks the vanguard!"

**(11000+5000=16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragonmaster Sorceress, Rouge(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Medicinal Dragon Mage, Mizu (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, one damage recovered, the power goes to Evan!"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Crescent Moon Juggler(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Hayato(2)]**

"Now Evan attacks the vanguard, with his skill, look at the top two cards of the deck, bind one, add 3000 power!"

**(8000+3000+5000=16000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Card Dealer, Jacqueline(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(2), Hayato(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Stormy Dragocaster, Tori (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Persistence Dragocaster, Evan (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****R****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Masquerade Spotlight, Zuri (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Andrea(6), Hayato(4)]**

"Stand and draw, tell me, Andrea, do you like magic tricks?"

Andrea was a bit taken aback by that question. "Um, sure, I have seen a few and they are pretty cool, are you going to do one?"

Hayato grinned. "That's right, but first, the star of this show must make his appearance," he said as he raised a card into the air. "Enchanting magician, with your dazzling illusions, let the desires in my heart become a reality! I ride! Masked Phantom, Harri!"

**Masked Phantom, Harri**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"With Harri's skill, I look at the top two cards of my deck, one goes to the soul, the other goes back to the deck, now I liberate the generation zone," he continued. "Generation Stride! Harlequin Megatrick, Joanna!"

**Harlequin Megatrick, Joanna**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A cloud of smoke surrounded Harri, a few seconds passed before a figure jumped out, it was a woman who looked to be in her 40s, she was dressed in a pink and green jester outfit, and she was juggling a multitude of swords.

"It's time for the show to begin, with the first Magia of the Cat Knight in my soul, call it to rear-guard, with its second Magia, call Flying Peryton from the soul, with Peryton's Magia, I soulcharge and call Fire Ring Wyvern from the soul,"

"Not bad, you were able to call three units out just by striding, while at the same time preserving the size of your hand, a specialty of the Pale Moon clan," Andrea stated.

"Oh, I'm not done, with Harri's stride skill, I call Cutie Paratrooper from the soul, with her Magia, I soulcharge, then call Darkside Princess from the soul, add 5000 power to her, now the stage is set,"

"You were able to completely fill your board, not to mention you powered up your units," Andrea said with an impressed tone.

"Why thank you, you're up first Peryton, with a boost from Fire Ring, attack the vanguard, with Fire Ring's skill, when boosting a card with Magia, add 5000 power to that unit!"

**(9000+6000+5000=20000)**

"I guard,"

"Now with a boost from Cat Knight, the great Joanna will attack your vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"No guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Masked Phantom, Harri(G3)]**

"I got it, using the skill of Joanna, when my drive check reveals a card with Magia, I flip a card in my G zone face up, then I can add 2000 power to any rear-guards that were called from the soul this turn, and since all of them were, add 2000 power to all rear-guards,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Prankster Girl of Mirrorland (Stand Trigger)]**

"This one doesn't have Magia, but it's a stand trigger regardless, all effects go to Peryton!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Hoop Master(G1)]**

"There we go, another card with Magia, using Joanna's skill one more time, add 2000 power to all rear-guards,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Exceptional Dragocaster, Lauren(G2)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(3), Hayato(3)]**

"Now Peryton will attack Evan, we can't have you increasing your bind zone every turn!"

**(9000+5000+4000=18000)**

"No guard, Evan retires,"

"Now for the final part of this act, with a boost from Cutie, Darkside Princess attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+5000+7000+4000+4000=34000)**

"Shit, no guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(4), Hayato(3)]**

"My turn is now over, all of my rear-guards return to the soul, so tell me, Andrea, how did you like that trick, pretty interesting huh,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Stormy Dragocaster, Tori (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****R****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Masked Phantom, Harri(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Andrea(5), Hayato(6)]**

"Stand and draw, that was a cool trick," Andrea said. "_But that was still dangerous, the strategy he's using is one I've seen with only a few Pale Moon players, using the soul to supply rear-guards so his hand can remain untouched and be used solely for defense or discard costs, but what makes him different is that he's increased his soul early on, giving him more options,_"

"Yo, Andrea, is everything okay?" Hayato asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I was just thinking, liberating the generation zone," Andrea said as she dropped a card. "Generation Stride! Ruling Dragocaster, Vanessa!"

**Ruling Dragocaster, Vanessa**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A bright light surrounded Sasha and her dragon, as the light faded, a young woman stood in her place, she had long black hair, and wore a mahogany robe, in her hand was a green magic staff, and beside her was a violet dragon.

"With stride skill, bind two cards from my drop zone, then I superior call Persistence Dragocaster, Evan, and Max Power Wyvern, add 5000 power to both, with a boost from Max Power Wyvern, Evan attacks the vanguard, with Evan's skill, look at the top two cards of my deck, bind one, add 3000 power!"

**(8000+5000+4000+5000+3000=25000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Fire Ring Wyvern(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(4), Hayato(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Riki, Vanessa attacks the vanguard, with the skill of Max Power Wyvern, it goes to the soul, I draw one card and add 5000 power to Vanessa, and then I use Vanessa's Requiem!" Andrea exclaimed. "I bind Evan, then I would have been able to retire a rear-guard you controlled, but you don't have any, but I can superior call two cards from my deck to rear-guard, I superior call Corruption Slayer, Lance, and Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora, add 3000 power to both, then with Amora's skill, bind the top two cards of my deck!"

**(26000+5000+5000=36000)**

"Complete guard with Hoop Master!" Hayato exclaimed. "Then with Hoop Master's Magia, since I have a copy of her in my drop zone, I soulcharge, and call Darkside Sword Master from the soul, add 5000 to her shield and she obtains intercept!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Fireheart Dragocaster, Xander(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Max Power Drake (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power goes to Lance!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Skybound Dragocaster, Cyrus(G3)]**

"Now Tori attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power to her!"

**(9000+3000=12000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Amora, Lance attacks the vanguard, with his Requiem, add 5000 power to him!"

**(9000+5000+5000+3000+7000+3000=32000)**

"What an attack, but the show can't end now, Darkside Sword Master intercepts, I then guard with another card!"

"Damn, well, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****Stormy Dragocaster, Tori (2)****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****Corruption Slayer, Lance (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora (3)****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Masked Phantom, Harri(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Andrea(10), Hayato(2)]**

"Stand and draw," Hayato said before grinning. "This is it, the final act, I'll end it on this turn,"

"Wait, before you begin, do you mind if I ask you something?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, sure," Hayato replied.

"Well, it's about the way you speak when you fight," Andrea said. "You say words like act, or show, or stage, as if you are announcing a performance, are you by any chance a performer?"

"Oh, no I'm not, but I've always wanted to be one," he replied. "Ever since I was five, Natsuna and I loved to perform for our families, she would sing and I would do different kinds of tricks and performances, and they loved it, seeing the smiles on their faces made me feel great inside,"

"I'm guessing that's why you chose to use the Pale Moon?" she asked.

Hayato nodded. "Yeah, when I began playing Vanguard, it was this clan that stuck out to me the most, similar to me, they work to make people happy,"

"That sounds awesome, so is that why you're participating?"

"You bet, Natsuna and I decided that we wanted to launch a career, she wanted a singing career, and I wanted a performing career, but to do that, we have to win the TItan Cup, I want to put a smile on the faces of every person in Japan, just like my family," he replied. "What are you here for?"

"Me, I'm just here to get something back and to find out something important, nothing much," Andrea replied. "Sorry for interrupting, you can continue your turn,"

"Don't be, it's something I enjoy sharing with others when I can, but as I said earlier, this will be the end of it, liberating the generation zone," he said as he dropped a card from his hand. "Prepare for the final act to begin, the performers of this act will mesmerize you, their skills will dazzle you beyond all belief! Generation Stride! Fancy Megatrick, Darklord Princess!"

**Fancy Megatrick, Darklord Princess**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I'll do what I did on my last turn, I call Cat Knight, which calls Peryton, which calls Fire Ring Wyvern, then with stride skill, call Cutie Paratrooper, with her Magia, call Darkside Princess, add 5000 power to her!"

"That isn't a bad combo, but are you sure that could beat me?" Andrea asked.

"Yes it can, just be patient, with a boost from Cutie, Darkside attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 5000 power!"

**(9000+5000+5000+7000=26000)**

"I guard with two cards, intercept with Tori!"

"At the end of the battle, Darkside goes back to the soul, then with a boost from Fire Ring, Peryton attacks the vanguard, with Fire Ring's skill, add 5000 power to Peryton!"

**(9000+6000+5000=20000)**

"I guard again,"

"With a boost from Cat Knight, Darklord Princess attacks the vanguard!"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Fireheart Dragocaster, Xander!" Andrea exclaimed. "With Xander's Requiem, when he's placed on the guardian circle, bind a card in my drop zone!"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cutie Paratrooper(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Psycho Megatrick, Coulthard (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Darklord!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Daydream Tone, Arny(G2)]**

"Well, those are all of your attacks, and I still have cards in my hand," Andrea said.

"My turn isn't over yet," Hayato said in response.

Andrea raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're about to see right now, I use the skill of Darklord Princess, after she attacks, I can flip a card from my G zone face up, then I can select a face-up G card with Magia and stride it with drive minus two," he explained.

"What?!"

"You heard me, and I know just the card to use," he said as he selected a card face up in his G zone. "It's time to come out, the star of the show has one final trick to show you! Superior Stride! Masquerade Master, Harri!"

**Masquerade Master, Harri **

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"With the other skill of Darklord, when I stride over her, she can be called to rear-guard,"

"No way, you can call a G unit to rear-guard," Andrea stated.

"That's right, now she attacks the vanguard!"

**(15000)**

"Lance intercepts,"

"Now Harri attacks the vanguard, I use Harri's skill!" Hayato exclaimed. "I send Cutie and Cat Knight to the soul, I then recall them along with Face Magician, Lappin, then with Cutie's Magia, call Darkside Princess over Darklord, she goes back to the G zone, add 5000 power to Darkside!"

**(26000)**

"I don't guard, as long as you don't pull a critical, I'm fine,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Dark Lord of Pale Moon(G3)]**

"Darn it," Hayato pouted, meanwhile, Andrea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Blazing Messenger(G1)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hayato(3)]**

"Oh, and I almost forgot, with the continuous skill of Harri, for every card face up in my G zone with Harri in its name, 3000 power is added to all rear-guards with Magia, I currently have three copies of Harri face up, so 9000 power is added to Cat Knight, Cutie, and Lappin,"

Andrea sucked her teeth as she looked at her hand. "_Damn, that just made guarding them a lot harder,_" she thought.

"With a boost from Cutie, Darkside attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 5000 power to her!"

**(9000+5000+5000+7000+9000=35000)**

Andrea picked up four cards from her hand. "I guard,"

"You only have two cards left in your hand, this should finish it, with a boost from Cat Knight, Lappin attacks the vanguard, with Lappin's skill, I soulcharge and add 2000 power to her, then, since the card soulcharged has Magia, add another 3000!"

**(9000+9000+5000+9000+5000=37000)**

"I might have two cards, but all I need to defend this attack is one, liberating the generation zone," Andrea said. "Generation Guard! Unmovable Dragocaster, Guam!"

**Unmovable Dragocaster, Guam**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

A large pillar of stone appeared between Sasha and Lappin, the pillar then rumbled before completely breaking apart, revealing a figure, it was an old man, he had medium-sized white hair, he wore a brown robe, at both of his sides were large shields, and behind him was a large gray dragon.

"With Guam's skill, when he's placed on the guardian circle, I can select two cards from my bind zone and send them to the guardian circle, I send Persistence Dragocaster, Evan, and Ritual Dragocaster, Nipir, with Nipir's Requiem, when he's placed on the guardian circle, if I have a card with Dragocaster in my bind zone, I can draw," Andrea explained.

"Damn, and I thought I had you too," Hayato said.

"With Guam's skill, if the cards sent to the guardian circle have Dragocaster in their name, they go back to the bind zone, instead of the drop zone," Andrea continued explaining.

"What, and you don't lose any bind zone cards, those Dragocasters of yours really like the bind zone aye," Hayato said. "My turn is over, all cards go to the soul,"

* * *

**Andrea**

**[****R****] [Dragon Maiden, Sasha (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Dragon Spearman, Riki (1)] [****Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora (3)****]**

**Hayato**

**[****R****] [Masked Phantom, Harri(1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Andrea(2), Hayato(6)]**

"Stand and draw, you do have a point about the Dragocasters, Hayato," Andrea said. "They focus heavily on increasing the bind zone and keeping cards there, which give them higher Requiem numbers, they don't call from the bind zone like my old deck used too,"

"I see, that can be hard to get used to, your bind zone used to act as a second hand, but now only your vanguard and a few other cards in your deck can do that," Hayato said.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't win, this match is mine," Andrea said. "First, I use Sasha's Generation Break 2, add 1000 power to a rear-guard for every card in my bind zone, I have ten cards, so add 10000 power to Riki, then I liberate the generation zone," she continued. "Through the pact of dragons, you discover it, by the ancient text, it is made clear to you, letting the knowledge of it usher in a new age! Generation Stride! Dragocaster of the Cryptic Message, Edwin!"

**Dragocaster of the Cryptic Message, Edwin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

A light surrounded Andrea's side of the battlefield, once it faded, a new unit stood, it was a young man, he had short white hair and glasses, unlike the other Dragocasters, he was clad in armor, in his right hand was a black magic staff, and his left hand was a book, and beside him was a white dragon.

"With stride skill, bind two cards in my drop zone, superior call Evan and Strong-willed Dragocaster, Bijan, add 5000 power to both, with Bijan's skill, when he's placed on rear-guard, I can bind the top card of my deck and add 2000 power to the front row, with a boost from Amora, Bijan attacks the vanguard!"

**(8000+2000+5000+7000=22000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Darkside Sword Master (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects go to the vanguard!"

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hayato(4)]**

"Now Evan attacks the vanguard, with his skill, look at the top two cards, bind one, add 3000 power!"

**(8000+5000+3000+2000=18000)**

"I guard,"

"This is it, with a boost from Riki, Edwin attacks the vanguard, I use Edwin's skill!" Andrea exclaimed. "When he attacks, if I have seven or more bound cards, you must retreat two of your rear-guards, but you don't have any, but that won't matter, because then, if I have ten or more bound cards, add 10000 power and 1 critical to him, and I currently have twelve bound cards, so this attack will finish you!"

**(26000+10000+2000+5000+10000=53000)**

"You're right, that would be able to finish me, but I have something that can change that," Hayato said. "Generation Guard! Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard!"

**Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With the skill of Psycho Megatrick, Coulthard that was discarded, I send him to the soul, then with the skill of Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard, since I have a card of each grade in my soul, add 15000 to his shield, I then guard with two more cards, you're going to need two triggers to break through,"

"I'll give it all I got, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Dragon Maiden, Sasha(G3)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Dragon Swordsman, Batu (Stand Trigger)]**

"Nice, I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Evan!"

**[Drive Check #3 - Max Power Wyvern (Critical Trigger)]**

"There we go, a critical trigger, all effects to Evan once more, Edwin might've not been able to finish you off, but he made a path for Evan, and now, he'll attack the vanguard!"

**(18000+10000=28000)**

Hayato looked at the two remaining cards in his hand. "Damn, all I have left is a grade 1, I guess I don't guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Face Magician, Lappin(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Kitten Juggler (Draw Trigger)]**

**Damage: [Andrea(5), Hayato(6)]**

As the sixth card entered Hayato's damage zone, the hologram disappeared and the dome opened, Andrea sighed. "That was quite the battle, it's clear that you've earned your way here," she said as she looked at Hayato, who was starry-eyed.

"Oh wow, what a fight, I might've lost, but still, that was super exciting, we have to do another one," he said cheerfully.

Andrea raised a brow. "We can't, the rules state that you have to fight someone else first, you did know that right?"

"Oh yeah, Jack told me that after our fight...wait a minute, I lost the fight against Jack, then, I lost this fight, oh no!" Hayato began before screaming. "If I lose another fight, our team will lose ten points, and if that happens, Natsuna is going to kill me, I have to win my next match," he began running before he turned to the ginger-haired girl and waved. "I'll see you at the stadium later,"

Andrea waved back and watched Hayato run until he was out of sight. "He really is an odd one, that Hayato, such a childlike attitude and demeanor, but, behind that lies a genuine dream to make others happy,"

She turned around and began walking in another direction. "I guess, in a way, he isn't so odd after all," the girl said with a small smile.

* * *

**Featured Fan Cards:**

**Dragon Spearman, Riki**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

**Auto: **Forerunner

**Auto/GB1/Bind this card face-up: **When this card is on RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, call two cards with _Requiem_ from your deck to RC.

* * *

**Rainwater Dragocaster, Amora**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

**Auto: **When this card is placed on VC or RC, bind the top two cards of your deck.

* * *

**Persistence Dragocaster, Evan**

**Grade 1, Power: 8000**

**Auto RC: **When this card attacks, look at the top two cards of your deck, bind one, send the other one to the deck, and shuffle, then add +3000 to this unit until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Fireheart Dragocaster, Xander**

**Grade 1, Power: 6000**

**Cont: **Sentinel

**Auto/Requiem 5: **When this card is placed on GC, bind a card in your drop zone.

* * *

**Ritual Dragocaster, Nipir**

**Grade 0, Power: 4000**

**Auto/Requiem 4: **When this card is placed on GC, if you have a card with "Dragocaster" face-up in your bind zone, you may draw.

* * *

**Earthbound Dragocaster, Terra**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto/CB1: **When this card is placed on VC, if you have two or more cards face-up in your bind zone, you may pay the cost, if you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, bind one, send one to your hand, and the others go to the bottom of the deck.

* * *

**Masquerade Spotlight, Zuri**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

**Auto VC: **When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may SC2.

* * *

**Stormy Dragocaster, Tori**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

**Auto RC: **When this card attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Dragocaster" or "Sasha" in its name, add +3000 until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Strong-willed Dragocaster, Bijan**

**Grade 2, Power: 8000**

**Auto/RC/Requiem 3: **When this card is placed on RC, bind the top card of your deck, and add 2000 power to your front row.

* * *

**Exceptional Dragocaster, Lauren**

**Grade 2, Power: 10000**

**Auto/RC/Requiem 6: **When this card attacks the vanguard, draw two cards.

* * *

**Ruling Dragocaster, Vanessa**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/SB1: **When this card attacks a vanguard, bind one rear-guard you control, then select a rear-guard your opponent controls, retire it, then select two cards from your deck and call them to RC, add +3000 to both until the end of the turn.

* * *

**Unmovable Dragocaster, Guam**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

**Auto/GC: **When this card is placed on GC, select two cards from your bind zone, and send them to GC, then, if the cards sent have "Dragocaster" in their name, send them back to the bind zone.

* * *

**Dragocaster of the Cryptic Message, Edwin**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/GB3/CB2: **When this card attacks the vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do and you control seven or more face-up cards in your bind zone, your opponent must select two rear-guards they control, and retire them, then, if you control ten or more cards in your bind zone, add +10000 and 1 critical to this unit until the end of the battle.

* * *

**Harlequin Megatrick, Joanna**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

**Auto/Flip a card face down in your G zone face-up: **During your drive check, when you reveal a card with _Magia_, you may pay the cost, if you do, add +2000 to all rear-guards that were called from your soul until the end of the turn.


	41. What You Did for Me

**Chapter Forty-One: What You Did for Me**

"This is it, attack the vanguard!" the voices of multiple fighters exclaimed, the second day continued, players were racking up both victories and defeats, all aiming to grow closer to the summit of points, and their dream of victory.

Back at the stadium, the audience cheered, through the monitors they saw fight after fight and couldn't contain their excitement. Joshua encouraged the crowd as he roared on his microphone, Denton on the other hand, smiled as he looked at the monitor.

"_This is great, Team Trinovol is performing excellently, the same can also be said for the teams from France, Japan, and Haiti, but the second day will be ending soon,_" he thought before hearing a faint ringing sound.

"Oh, it's my phone," Denton said as he saw there was a message from someone, as he read it, his eyes widened in complete disbelief and even some horror.

"Hey, Denton, are you okay?" Joshua asked as he turned to Denton, noticing the look on his face.

The teen flashed a quick smile. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a bit hungry," he replied.

"I see, well, it has been some time since breakfast," Joshua said, before looking at the watch on his wrist, he then waited a few seconds before pushing a button to his side, once he did, a loud buzz was heard throughout the forest.

"And the second day has come to an end, if you're in the middle of a cardfight, finish it, everybody else, please make your way to the stadium, good work everybody!" Joshua exclaimed into his microphone.

Minutes passed before players began to arrive at the stadium, and similar to yesterday, they were met with applause from the crowd.

"I did it!" Hayato exclaimed as he made it to the stadium. "I didn't lose another match, I even managed to get another 12 points, now Natsuna won't kill me!" he then felt a hand pull on his ear.

"You might've not lost three matches in a row and I am proud of you for it, but would it kill you to be quiet," Natsuna told him as she continued to pull on her cousin's ear.

"C'mon Natsuna, let him go," Masato said politely as he walked up to them.

Natsuna sighed and did as he said. "Fine, oh and by the way, nice work Masato, I checked your performance on my bracelet, and you didn't lose a single match today, good work,"

Masato's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thanks, I did my very best, for you two,"

"And you made us proud," Hayato smiled as he gave his teammate a thumbs up.

"Hey, it's Team Taiyo-Tsuki," a voice said, and they turned to see Team Trinovol and Team Floral Knights walking up to them.

"Hey guys, how have your fights went?" Hayato asked.

"Not too bad, I managed to rack up a good amount of wins," Joel replied.

"What up everyone," another voice said, as they turned to see where it had come from, they saw Team Unity Force approaching them.

"Ah, Jack, good to see you," Cassandra greeted him. "I haven't seen you in the forest yet, I take it, you and your team is doing well,"

Jack nodded. "That's right, I have yet to lose a match today, and I plan to do the same tomorrow,"

"Well, since we're all here, we should get going," Leroy said as they and the other teams left the stadium and boarded the ship, once they got back to the mainland, they waited for Joshua and Denton to come by with the limo, once it did arrive, they got inside as the limo drove off.

"Tomorrow is the last day of Extreme Cardfight, I can't wait," Jude said as they all nodded.

"That's right, and that means the teams that have made 250 points will move on, I'm pretty sure each of our teams is quite close to that," Naomie added.

"I do hope that we all make it to the second round, I still haven't had a chance to fight some of you yet," Sophie stated.

"Well, once we get to the hotel, we can do some fights with each other," Joel suggested.

This statement from the blond teen quickly captured Hayato's attention. "Hey, wait a minute, that reminds me, didn't we agree that we would all hang out somewhere together once the second day was over, well, it's over,"

"I think that it was just you who agreed," Andrea responded. "But, you do have a point, this would actually be the best time for that, it would give us a chance to unwind from all the cardfighting while getting to know each other,"

"I like the sound of that, and luckily for us, I know a friend who runs a restaurant close to here, hey Joshua, I'll give you the address," Cassandra said as she did so.

"I don't think we should, we should just go back to the hotel," Denton protested, a small look of worry was on his face, he then took out his phone and began typing something before putting it back in his pocket.

"But Denton, didn't you say you were hungry," Joshua politely retorted. "A restaurant would actually be the best place to go right now,"

Denton internally cursed himself for lying about being hungry. "_Shit, I should've just told him that I was tired or something,_" he gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright then, I just hope they have good food,"

"Nice, we're going to have a hangout!" Hayato cheerfully exclaimed.

Ten minutes passed before the limo pulled up at a medium-sized building, Joshua parked the limo and they all got out, walking to the door, but as they looked at the transparent glass windows, they saw the inside was empty, with only a few lights on.

"Um, is the place closed?" Denton asked.

"It shouldn't be, they don't close for another six hours," Cassandra replied as she grabbed the knob and twisted it. "Hey, the door's open, maybe someone is here,"

The blond woman opened the door and they entered the establishment, Cassandra walked up to the long counter at the deep end of the restaurant. "Hello, is anybody here?"

After she said this, the sound of footsteps was heard behind the door next to the counter. "I forgot to lock the door, we're closed right now," a man's voice said as he walked through the door, he was quite tall and looked young, he had short black hair and a black shirt, a white apron was over it, he was going to continue, but stopped once he saw Cassandra.

"It's good to see you, Peter," she greeted.

"Oh, Cassandra, what a pleasant surprise, how are you doing?" Peter asked as he looked behind her. "And it's good to see you two as well, Lucas, Sophie,"

The other two nodded to Peter before Cassandra spoke up. "We're doing just fine, but why are you closed?" she asked.

"Well, since this week is the Titan Cup Internationals, I had the place closed so the cooks and I can watch," Peter replied. "And I'm impressed, you and the rest of Floral Knights have made France proud, just make sure that you win,"

"That was what we were already planning to do," Sophie said.

"Great, but what are you all doing here?" Peter asked.

"Well, we and some other teams are having a hangout, so I suggested that we come here," Cassandra replied.

"Other teams?" he looked behind her again and saw the others. "Well, why not, friends of yours are friends of mine," he said. "Alright then, what does everyone want?"

The others looked dumbfounded, they weren't really sure what to order, Leroy was the first to speak up. "Um, I don't know, we've never been here before," he turned to the French trio. "What do you all recommend?"

"Personally, I would recommend everything, Peter is one hell of a cook," Sophie replied with a small grin.

"Um, I have an idea," Peter spoke up. "Since you're unsure of what you want, and there are 14 of you, why don't I just serve some of everything on platters for everyone to enjoy,"

"That works just fine, but the question is, who's going to pay for it," Joshua said.

"Don't worry, it's all on the house, I owe Cassandra a favor," Peter answered. "All you have to do is enjoy yourself,"

"Thank you, Peter," they all thanked him.

Peter went back into the kitchen and called to his assistant chefs to start making some of everything, an hour passed before he and the others came out of the kitchen, multiple platters of food were in their hands, they set them down on the long counter, beside it was a pile of plates, napkins, and utensils.

"This is it everyone, eat to your heart's content," Peter said, pointing to the steaming dishes behind him.

"Alright, I've never had authentic french cuisine before," Joel mused as he took a plate, then turned to a platter. "Um, is that pie?"

Lucas walked up to him and took a slice of the pie-looking dish. "Nope, this is salmon and spinach quiche, a savory tart,"

Joel took a slice as well, he grabbed a fork and dug into the tart. "Wow, that tastes great,"

"Here, everything tastes great," Cassandra said as she grabbed a pastry and bit into it. "Ah, and the gougѐre tastes as good as always,"

The others got plates as well and helped themselves to the array of dishes, and it was easy to see from their faces that they enjoyed it.

"Hey everyone, since we're doing a hangout, do you mind if I sing for you," Natsuna suggested.

"Of course, I want to hear you again," Andrea replied, the others nodded in agreement, wanting to hear how good of a singer the teen was.

"Wait a minute, if she's going to sing, you better believe I'm going to join in, and luckily, I got something for that," Hayato said as he pulled out a deck of regular playing cards from his pocket, as Natsuna began singing, he split the deck in two and used his hands to shoot them into the air, using them to form a variety of shapes.

Naomie smiled as she and the others cheered the cousins on, but at the corner of her eye, she saw Masato, sitting at a faraway table, looking at the performing duo from afar. Naomie's smile slightly faded as she began to slowly approach the green-haired teen.

"Hey Masato," she softly greeted, Masato's face showed some shock and timidity.

"Oh, h-hello Naomie, do you need anything?" he shyly asked.

"No, I saw you by yourself and wanted to know what you were up to," she replied before leaning her back on the table, looking at Hayato and Natsuna. "You know, they're really good,"

"I know, they've been doing that since they were kids, now they want to begin a career back in Japan, that's the dream I want to help make true for them, no matter what," Masato said, Naomie could feel the slight tone of determination in his voice, she then thought back to their cardfight earlier that day.

"Me too," she said.

Masato looked a little confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Me too, I too want to make someone's dream come true, that's why I'll fight with everything I have as well," she clarified. "Team Unity Force will be the champions,"

"No," Masato replied. "I won't let you, it's my team that will win,"

"You speak with more confidence when it's for the sake of those two, I like that, they're your driving force," she said as she turned to him and smiled.

His cheeks became a light shade of red. "Y-Yeah," he muttered before showing a smile of his own.

Denton wanted to try to enjoy the hangout with everyone else, but he couldn't, the text he had received earlier worried him greatly, and despite sending a text back, he still couldn't help but be concerned, he broke off from the group and walked to the glass window, looking at it intently.

The American trio were the only ones who seemed to notice Denton walking away from the rest of them, worried for the teen, they too broke off from the group to check on him.

"Hey, Denton, is everything alright?" Leroy asked. "You've been giving off a different vibe since the second day ended,"

"It's nothing much to worry about," he responded, not turning around to face them.

"I doubt that, something that can worry even you can't be some little thing," Joel said.

Andrea nodded. "He's right, we know something's wrong, why don't you want to tell us?"

Denton sighed and turned to face them. "I can't, at least, not right now, I don't want what this is about to distract you, especially since tomorrow is the last day of Extreme Cardfight, once the tournament is over, and we return to New Jersey, I'll tell you,"

"Alright then, but there is one more thing we were wondering," Andrea began. "We weren't able to find any leads on who the remaining chosen ones are, but you can see a lot more fights than we can, have you seen anything that has caught your eye?"

The purple-haired teen shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, nobody has shown any Azrith Titans either, I'm beginning to grow worried that they might not be in this tournament, but only time will tell," he replied.

"Well, now's not the time to worry about that, this _is _a hangout, we should just have some fun, including you, Denton, you may be the guardian of Earth and Cray, but you're still a teen like us, you should try to enjoy yourself too," Joel said with a grin.

Denton smiled. "I guess you're right, it's not the worst thing Hayato did by suggesting this," he said as he and the other three walked back to join in the festivities.

Cassandra took another bite of food as she looked around, seeing all the people she's met only this week, laughing with each other, and having a good time, she smiled, glad that she had a chance to be a part of it and enjoy it with everyone.

"Something on your mind?" Cassandra snapped out of her thoughts as Lucas walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how great it was that I could be here with everyone," she replied before reaching one hand into her pocket and pulling out D'artagnan, she then smiled. "Vanguard is such a cool game, it can bring people together, and help forge bonds between them,"

She then reached out for some more food, but as she did, the card slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. "Darn it," she muttered as she was about to bend down to pick it up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Lucas said as he kneeled down and picked the card up, he still kneeled as he lifted the card in the air for Cassandra to take. "It's okay, here you go," he said as Cassandra's eyes suddenly widened.

"_Fear not m' lady, I will protect you,_" a memory flashed in her mind of a boy kneeling to her, she then took the card from Lucas' hand.

"O-Oh, thank you," she stuttered.

"No problem," he said.

"Thank you, everyone, I hope you enjoyed our performance!" Hayato and Natsuna said together as they finished their duo act, the others clapped and cheered, filling the cousins with joy.

"That was quite good, if we ever do one of these hangouts again, I'll look forward to this," Denton said, shocking the American trio a bit, they weren't ones to think Denton of all people would ever say something like that.

"_I guess he's taking Joel's advice and is starting to enjoy himself,_" Leroy thought with a smile.

"Thank you, Denton, once we win the tournament, we'll begin a career in Japan," Natsuna said.

"That's right, I want to see a smile on everyone's faces," Hayato added.

"As much as I would love for you to do that, our team will be the victors of this tournament," Jude said. "We too want to put smiles on people's faces, but just in a different way,"

"He's right, we're not going down that easily," Jack added.

"Hey, don't forget about us," Sophie stated. "We'll be one of the teams to get through Extreme Cardfight and into the second round, if you want to win, you'll have to do the same,"

"And we will!" the other participating teams said in complete unison, they then began laughing.

A few more hours passed as they ate and hung out, time really flew by, the next thing they knew, the sun had long since set.

"Ah, well, this has been a lot of fun, but I think it's about time we get back to the hotel, we all need a good night's rest for tomorrow," Joshua said as he walked to the door. "I'll go start the limo,"

"He's right, I for one have to take a nap to rest off all this food," Joel said before turning back to Peter. "Thanks again for the food, everything was delicious,"

Peter smiled. "No problem, and good luck to all of you, I wish that each of you do your very best,"

"We will. See you some other time," Cassandra said as they all exited the restaurant, the limo drove up and they all entered before it drove off.

Ten minutes passed before they arrived at the hotel, the limo parked in the parking lot and everyone got out, clearly in a good mood after the hangout, once they entered the hotel, they said their goodnights to each other and went to their hotel rooms.

"What a day," Sophie said in the hotel room of the Floral Knights, she was dressed in red two-piece pajamas, Lucas and Cassandra wore similar kinds, but Cassandra's was yellow, and Lucas' was brown. "I almost fell like I can't move, I guess I ate quite a lot at Peter's,"

"Would you like it if I carried you to your bed, Sophie," Lucas offered.

Sophie groaned. "Lucas please, I don't have the time or the energy for your gentleman antics right now, in fact, I don't have the time or energy for it at any point in the day," she slowly walked to her bed and laid down. "One of you make sure to close the lights,"

Cassandra watched as her sister closed her eyes and fell asleep, she then turned to Lucas who was looking over his deck.

"Sometimes, I don't get her," Lucas spoke. "I just offered to help her to her bed, she doesn't have to get all offensive on me,"

Cassandra giggled. "You know that's how she is, even when you two first met, it's been like that," she said before stopping, a sad look came to her face.

"_First met?_" She thought about those two words intently before turning to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas,"

"Yeah,"

"Let's have a cardfight,"

"Woah, where'd that come from?" He asked.

"I just want to do one right now," she replied.

"Well, okay, but won't we wake up Sophie," Lucas said.

Cassandra shook her head. "No, my sister is a pretty heavy sleeper, but for the sake of the people in other rooms nearby, we should try to use our inside voices,"

Lucas nodded as he walked over and grabbed a small fight table, he placed it between two chairs, Cassandra was already sitting in one chair, he sat at the other chair, they each then took out their decks and prepared their field.

"You know, it has been some time since we last fought," Lucas mentioned.

"You're right, even when preparing for the internationals, we didn't face off against each other," Cassandra said back.

"I'm ready when you are," Lucas said as Cassandra nodded.

"Stand up my, Vanguard,"

"Calluna Musketeer, Elma," Cassandra said in a normal voice.

**Calluna Musketeer, Elma**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len," Lucas said in a normal voice.

**Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len**

**Grade 0, Power: 5000**

"I'll take the first move," Cassandra said.

**Turn 1: Hand[Cassandra(5), Lucas(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy,"

**Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"Elma moves down, with Moxy's skill, look at the top two cards of the deck, superior call Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [R] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 2: Hand[Cassandra(5), Lucas(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth,"

**Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth**

**Grade 1, Power: 7000**

"May Len moves down, I call Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri, Verneri attacks the vanguard,"

**(7000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from May Len, Ruth attacks the vanguard,"

**(7000+5000=12000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca(G1)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(1), Lucas(0)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 3: Hand[Cassandra(4), Lucas(5)]**

"Draw, I ride Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila,"

**Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"I call Acacia Musketeer, Nora, with a boost from Tatiana, Nora attacks Verneri,"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"Nah, I don't think so, I'll guard that one,"

"Okay then, with a boost from Elma, Favila will strike your vanguard,"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"No guard,"

"Drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Stokesia Musketeer, Daphne(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - White Rose Musketeer, Alberto(G2)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(1), Lucas(1)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (1)] [****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****R****]**

* * *

**Turn 4: Hand[Cassandra(4), Lucas(4)]**

"Stand and draw, I ride Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero,"

**Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero**

**Grade 2, Power: 9000**

"Verneri moves down, and I call Ruth, with Verneri's boost, Ruth attacks the vanguard, with her skill, add 3000 power,"

**(7000+7000+3000=17000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Roselle Musketeer, Randy (Draw Trigger)]**

"I got a draw trigger, I draw, the power will obviously go to my vanguard,"

**Damage: [Cassandra(2), Lucas(1)]**

"That just made things a bit difficult, okay May Len, lend your support to Antero and attack the vanguard,"

**(9000+5000=14000)**

"I guard," Cassandra threw down a grade 2.

"Only a trigger, drive check,"

**[Drive Check - Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta(G3)]**

"Nice, I got through it,"

Lucas nodded. "I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (1)] [****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (1)] [****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 5: Hand[Cassandra(4), Lucas(4)]**

"Stand and draw, you've done well Lucas, but luckily for me, I've only been pushed to two damage,"

"That's right, but it won't be like that for long," Lucas politely retorted.

"True, but the best I can do is just take the lead and then widen the gap," she said as she raised a card into the air. "Mighty soldier, loyal through thick and thin, let your soul resonate with the passion that's in my heart. I ride. Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan."

**Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

Lucas stared at the card on the table "_D'artagnan,_" he simply thought.

"I don't call anything nor do I use D'artagnan's skill, with a boost from Tatiana, Nora attacks the vanguard,"

**(9000+7000=16000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Elma, D'artagnan attacks the vanguard,"

**(11000+5000==16000)**

"No guard,"

"Twin drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a critical trigger, all effects to D'artagnan,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia(G2)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa(G2)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus(G1)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(2), Lucas(3)]**

"Well, I took the lead, but I couldn't widen the gap, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan (1)] [****Acacia Musketeer, Nora (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****R****] [Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (1)] [****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (3)****]**

**[****R****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 6: Hand[Cassandra(5), Lucas(3)]**

"Stand and draw, you weren't able to widen the gap, but if you did, you would lower the number of cards in your hand, and that wouldn't be smart seeing that I'll be the first to stride," Lucas commented. "But you could've gotten a rear-guard for free with D'artagnan's skill,"

Cassandra smiled. "Yeah, and although the Musketeers specialize in superior calling, that's usually when I stride, as for your second point, I have a reason for not using his skill, just wait and see,"

Lucas nodded. "Correct, so get ready, my turn will begin," he said as he raised a card into the air. "Unbreakable steel which seeks to protect, undying loyalty that shall not yield, draw your blade, and defend with all your might. Ride. Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta."

**Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta**

**Grade 3, Power: 11000**

"And now, I liberate the generation zone," he continued. "Generation Stride. Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus."

**Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I don't use stride skill, instead, I'll use Cyrus' skill," Lucas said as he paid the cost. "I look at the top six cards of the deck, superior call Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann, as well as Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus, with the skill of Cyrus, soulcharge two cards, then add 2000 power to them for every other Musketeer, so that's 6000 power, then add 5000 power to Verneri,"

Cassandra's face tensed. "This isn't going to be easy,"

"With a boost from Verneri, Ruth attacks Nora,"

**(7000+12000=19000)**

"No guard, Nora retreats,"

"With a boost from May Len, Cyrus attacks the vanguard,"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I don't guard,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Ruth,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka(G1)]**

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy(G1)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(3), Lucas(3)]**

"Ruth attacks the vanguard now, with her skill, add 3000 power,"

**(7000+5000+3000=15000)**

"I guard,"

"With a boost from Cyrus, Hermann attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 2000 power,"

**(10000+6000+2000+7000+6000=31000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan(G3)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(4), Lucas(3)]**

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****R****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (2)****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (3)****]**

**[****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 7: Hand[Cassandra(4), Lucas(5)]**

"Stand and draw, liberating the generation zone," Cassandra said. "Generation Stride. Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus,"

**Honorary Flower Bud Musketeer, Cyrus**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use stride skill, Tatiana goes to the bottom of the deck, I then look at the top seven cards of the deck, superior call Acasia Musketeer, Nora, and Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth, add 5000 power to them both, with Nora's skill, countercharge and draw, I then use the skill of Cyrus, look at the top six cards of my deck, superior call Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus, and Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero, add 6000 to them both, with Cyrus' skill, soulcharge two cards," she said.

"I see, so that's why you didn't use D'artagnan's skill last turn," Lucas spoke up. "If you called a card to the front row, it would've been open to an attack, if you called it to the back row, on this turn when you used your stride skill, you would've only had one open rear-guard circle available, meaning you could only call one card to receive 8000 power instead of two cards receiving 6000 power,"

Cassandra nodded. "That's right, with a boost from Ruth, Antero attacks the vanguard,"

**(9000+6000+7000+5000=27000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant(G2)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(4), Lucas(4)]**

"Now, with a boost from Elma, Cyrus attacks the vanguard,"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"Complete guard with Antonio,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Artemisia Musketeer, Kiara(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Anthurium Musketeer, Nikla (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Nora,"

**[Drive Check #3 - Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine(G3)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(3), Lucas(4)]**

"Now with a boost from Cyrus, Nora attacks the vanguard,"

**(9000+5000+5000+7000+6000=32000)**

"I guard with three cards," Lucas said.

"Okay then, I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero (2)****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan (1)] [****Acasia Musketeer, Nora (3)****]**

**[****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (2)****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (2)****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (3)****]**

**[****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 8: Hand[Cassandra(7), Lucas(2)]**

"Stand and draw, you haven't left me with many hand cards, and by attacking just the vanguard, most of my superior call skills won't be as effective seeing that my board hasn't decreased," Lucas said.

"That's right, the question now is, how are you going to react?"

"Luckily, I know just what to do, I use Rozeeta's skill, I counterblast and send two normal Musketeer cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, now I can stride on a Musketeer without paying the cost," Lucas explained. "Generation Stride. Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra,"

**Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"I use Myra's skill to have her obtain a skill, I then use stride skill, look at the top four cards of my deck, superior call Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila, Ruth retreats, due to the skill obtained by Myra, Favila gains 8000 power, with a boost from Verneri, Favila attacks Nora,"

**(9000+8000+7000+5000=29000)**

"No guard, Nora retreats,"

"Now with a boost from Cyrus, Hermann attacks Antero, Hermann's skill, add 2000 power,"

**(10000+7000+2000=19000)**

"Um, no guard, Antero retreats," Cassandra said, placing her second rear-guard in the drop zone.

"Now with May Len's boost, Myra attacks the vanguard,"

**(26000+5000=31000)**

"I complete guard that attack with Kiara,"

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand Trigger)]**

"I got a stand trigger, all effects go to Favila,"

**[Drive Check #2 - Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Anthurium Musketeer, Nikla (Heal Trigger)]**

"I got a heal trigger, recover one damage, the power goes to Favila again,"

**Damage: [Cassandra(3), Lucas(3)]**

"The Favila that stood attacks the vanguard,"

**(17000+10000=27000)**

"Generation guard, Bonds Protector Musketeer, Antero."

**Bonds Protector Musketeer, Antero**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With Antero's skill, add 5000 to his shield,"

"I end my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****R****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan (1)] [****R****]**

**[****Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (2)****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (2)****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (3)****]**

**[****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 9: Hand[Cassandra(4), Lucas(6)]**

"Stand and draw, this is it, Lucas, I'm going to finish you off this turn," Cassandra said.

Lucas turned to Cassandra's G Zone and saw that there were three face-up cards. "_She's going to stride on that card,_" he mentally deduced.

"Get ready, I use D'artagnan's skill, superior call Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst, I then liberate the generation zone," she dropped a card. "Knight of the flower, bloom proudly and awaken, purging the sins out of my enemies. Generation Stride. Aster Flower Musketeer, Damnatio."

**Aster Flower Musketeer, Damnatio**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

"Stride skill, Ernst goes to the bottom of the deck, look at the top seven cards of the deck, superior call D'artagnan and Hermann, add 5000 power to them both, I then use Damnatio's first skill, look at the top three cards of the deck, superior call Moxy behind D'artagnan, Ruth retreats, add 3000 power to Moxy, now I use Damnatio's Generation Break 4,"

Lucas braced himself. "_Here it comes,_"

"Add 6000 power to the front row and their attacks can't be guarded by sentinels, now with a boost from Cyrus, Hermann attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 2000 power,"

**(10000+6000+5000+7000+2000=30000)**

"I guard with two cards,"

"With a boost from Elma, Damnatio attacks the vanguard,"

**(26000+6000+5000=37000)**

"I don't guard, even if you pull a critical, I'll be fine,"

"Let's see, triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Calluna Musketeer, Elma(G0)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical Trigger)]**

"Now we'll see how fine you'll be, the power goes to D'artagnan, the critical stays with Damnatio,"

"Damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero(G2)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(3), Lucas(5)]**

"It's almost over, with a boost from Moxy, D'artagnan attacks the vanguard,"

**(11000+5000+6000+5000+7000+3000=37000)**

"Not bad, you would've beaten me if I didn't have this card," Lucas dropped a card. "Generation Guard. Bonds Protector Musketeer, Antero."

**Bonds Protector Musketeer, Antero**

**Grade 4, Shield: 15000**

"With his skill, add 5000 to the shield, since I have four or more rear-guards, add another 15000,"

"Shit, I forgot you pulled a heal trigger in your drive check, well, that's the end of my turn,"

* * *

**Cassandra **

**[****Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan (3)****] [Ever Faithful Musketeer, D'artagnan (1)] [****Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (3)****]**

**[****Bliss Flower Musketeer, Moxy (2)****] [Calluna Musketeer, Elma (1)] [****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (3)****]**

**Lucas**

**[****Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (2)****] [Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (1)] [****Cyclamen Musketeer, Favila (3)****]**

**[****Rookie Bud Musketeer, Cyrus (2)****] [Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (1)] [****Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri (3)****]**

* * *

**Turn 10: Hand[Cassandra(7), Lucas(3)]**

"Stand and draw, hey Cassandra, you mind telling me something," Lucas said.

"Sure, what is it?" the blond-haired woman asked.

"Why did you challenge me to a cardfight?"

Cassandra was a little taken aback. "What do you mean, I already told you that I just wanted to have a fight,"

"But is that the only reason?" he asked, raising his brow.

"I already told you it is," Cassandra slightly raised her voice, but Lucas' suspicious glare remained steadfast, looking into her eyes.

The woman sighed. "Fine, you got me, it isn't the only reason, if you really want to know, we've fought so many times before, but this is the first fight we've had in a while where I think back to the time when we first met, what you did for me that day, and why I'll always be grateful to you. Do you remember that day?"

Lucas chuckled. "What kind of question is that, how could I ever forget, it's the whole reason we're friends," his eyes then grew serious. "Despite the circumstances,"

**[Flashback]**

**Five Years Ago. Marseille, France.**

_The sun shone brightly across the French city as it approached the afternoon, birds were chirping, the sound of people talking and moving was heard everywhere._

"_Pass it over here Cassandra!" a young girl exclaimed, she had short black hair and wore a red shirt, a good few yards away from her was a 15-year-old Cassandra, her hair was long and blonde and she wore a yellow shirt._

"_Alright, take it, Sophie!" Cassandra exclaimed back as she kicked a ball over to her younger sister._

_The two girls had come to the open park next to their house every day, just kicking the ball to each other, enjoying each other's company, a few hours passed by before they stopped and rested on the grass._

"_That...was...fun," Sophie said between breaths._

_Cassandra caught her breath before speaking up. "Of course it is, is there anything more fun than playing with your favorite sister,"_

"_Caz, I'm your only sister," Sophie said back._

"_I know, and what did I say about calling me Caz," she fired, her sister would never use her real name very often, usually calling her Caz._

"_What, I think it sounds cute," Sophie replied before getting up. "Well, we should be heading back home,"_

"_You can go, I was planning on buying something first,"_

"_Are you sure you want to go by yourself?"_

"_Of course, I do it all the time, I know my way back home, trust your big sister," she replied._

"_Okay, I'll see you at home," Sophie said before walking away. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about buying me anything,"_

_Cassandra waited for five minutes before getting up and walking to a store to pick up a soda, upon exiting the store, she made her way home._

"_Ah, Sophie doesn't know what she's missing, this soda brand tastes great," she said, taking a deep swig of the beverage, relishing in its flavor._

"_I wonder if I should go back and buy one for her, she might've said she didn't want anything, but she'll forgive me after she tastes it," Cassandra thought with a smile before stopping suddenly._

_At the corner of her eye, she saw a large man, his clothes were dirty and he had a large bottle in his hand, presumably alcohol._

"_Is that guy...following me?" she asked herself, she began moving again and noticed the man moving as well. "Oh shit, he is, well, the last thing I want to do is lead him to my house, and I don't have my phone on me either, the best thing to do is keep walking and hope I lose him,"_

_With her plan set, she began walking around, as she expected, the man wasn't far behind, she walked through street after street, diverting him to routes she recognized in an attempt to give him the slip while not getting herself lost._

"_Okay, I'm not too familiar with this street, but I should make a left turn over there, if I'm not mistaken, it should lead to an open crowd, I should be able to lose him there," Cassandra thought, getting close to the turn, preparing to run the minute she did._

"_C'mon, just a little bit closer, and...now!" she thought, sprinting and making the turn, she looked behind her and saw the man wasn't there, but then she bumped straight into something, she looked in front of her and gasped in shock: the turn didn't lead into a crowd, but a dead end._

"_No, that can't be, I might not be too familiar with this route, but it should've been here, it should-," she said, but was interrupted as she felt a strong grip from behind, she slightly turned her head and saw the man, with one hand, he twisted both of her arms and pressed them against his chest, effectively stopping her from moving them._

"_How'd he do that, I didn't even hear his footsteps," she thought._

"_Finally..got ya, thought you could..give me..the slip," the man said between hiccups, Cassandra looked down to see the bottle he was holding earlier on the ground._

"_Please stop sir, you're drunk, let me go!" she exclaimed before feeling something cold on her neck, she looked down and saw a switchblade touching it, she gulped in fear._

"_No more..talking out of you," he threatened before a sick look came to his face. "You know, you're quite pretty, I wonder how you are down there,"_

"_Down there, what is talking about-," Cassandra thought frantically before her blood ran cold as the man dug his available hand into her pants, feeling her around. "No, please don't,"_

"_Don't..worry, this won't..hurt a bit," the man hiccuped again._

"_Please, Sophie, mom, dad, someone, anyone, help me!" she internally screamed._

"_Unhand her now!" she heard a voice exclaim, the man turned her along with himself and they both saw a boy around Cassandra's age, he wore a green shirt, on top of his head was a tricorn hat, and in his hand was some kind of tube._

"_Huh," the man said._

"_You heard me, unhand her, or you shall pay," the boy said, getting into a sword-fighting stance._

"_Oh, the boy..thinks he's a musketeer," he hiccuped, releasing Cassandra, imitating the boy's stance with his knife. "Alright, en garde,"_

_The boy and the man charged at each other, the man swung his knife, but the boy dodged and smacked the man's hand with his tube._

"_Ah, what is that!" the man exclaimed, dropping to the ground and holding his hand, he then looked at it and recognized what it was. "An..iron pole,"_

"_That's right," the boy said, walking to Cassandra, the girl was obviously shaken and didn't move, but she saw the boy walk up to her and kneel on one knee._

"_Fear not m' lady, I will protect you," he said, Cassandra began to calm down._

"_Um, thank you," she said back._

"_I'm starting to get sober," they turned to see the man get up. "Now you're going to regret what you've done, little musketeer," he said before running at them._

"_Don't worry, I won't let him touch you," the boy said, charging at the man, swinging his pole at his leg._

"_Damn it," the man said, kneeling down._

"_Take this!" the boy exclaimed before smacking the man in the head, knocking him out._

"_There we go," the boy said, catching his breath, he turned to Cassandra. "Are you alright m'lady?"_

"_Yes, I am," she replied, walking over to the man, aggressively kicking him in the crotch multiple times, she eventually stopped before dropping to the ground, crying. "I was so scared,"_

"_It must've been, but you're alright now," the boy said._

"_Thanks to you," she said. "Who are you, and how did you find me?"_

_My name is Lucas Armel, as for how I found you, I noticed that man behind you, I wasn't sure if he was following you or not, so I followed him, and it seems I made the right decision," Lucas explained._

"_I see, thanks once again Lucas, my name is Cassandra Pierre," she said. "There has to be something I can do to repay you, I'll do anything,"_

"_Anything? Then I know exactly what I want," Lucas said, taking out something from his pocket, Cassandra saw it was two pair of cards. "Do you want to play this game with me?"_

"_What is it?" Cassandra asked._

"_The game is called Vanguard, I've been playing it for a few years, but none of my friends can meet me today, so do you want to play, I can teach you," Lucas replied._

"_Okay," the girl replied, the two of them then walked back to the park and found a desk, they sat down and Lucas went over the rules._

"_You ready?" he asked._

"_I am," she replied._

"_Stand up my, Vanguard!" they both exclaimed._

"_Now you're done, Favila attacks the vanguard!" Lucas exclaimed._

"_Um, no guard, damage check, no trigger," Cassandra said. "Let's go again,"_

_The two had fought almost eleven times, but the girl just couldn't win._

"_Attack was Cecilia," Lucas said, defeating Cassandra again._

_Cassandra sighed. "I just can't beat you,"_

"_What do you expect, you just started today, you'll get better," Lucas told her. "Tell you what, you can keep that deck,"_

"_Really, thank you," Cassandra thanked him. "Hey Lucas, just asking, do you like musketeers?"_

"_Where did that come from?" he asked back._

"_Well, you look like a musketeer, that man called you a little musketeer, and your cards have musketeer in their names," she elaborated._

"_Oh, well yeah, I really admire them, they're a part of our country's history, as well as admiring them, I love this game, I strive to be the best in the whole world,"_

"_The best in the world, okay then," Cassandra began. "I'll join you, we'll become the best in the world together, it's the least I can do, and besides, I have to beat you eventually,"_

_Lucas grinned. "Nice, well then, let us both reach the top,"_

_Cassandra grinned as well. "Yeah,"_

"_Caz!" Cassandra turned to see Sophie running to her, hugging her the minute she got close enough. "Where were you, I was so worried?!"_

_Cassandra stroked her sister's head. "I'm sorry, I was in great danger, but luckily, I was saved by Lucas," she said, turning to him. "Lucas, this is my little sister, Sophie,"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sophie," Lucas said._

_Sophie looked at him a bit weirdly, obviously taken off guard by the added title. "Um, it's nice to meet you," she turned to her sister. "Well, let's head home, and this time, we're going together,"_

"_You got it, see you around Lucas," Cassandra said._

"_Okay, see you," he waved._

_The two walked out of the park and made their way home._

"_He's pretty odd," Sophie mused._

"_I don't think so, I think he's cool," Cassandra said back. "And one day, we'll be the best cardfighters in the world,"_

**[End Flashback]**

"I see, even back then, your sister didn't really like me," Lucas chuckled.

"True, but after I told my family what happened, she was beyond grateful to you, so don't let what she says get to you, she's happy you're here," Cassandra said to him.

"That's nice to know, but we better get back to this fight, it's my turn, I'd better finish it on this turn,"

"You're welcome to try, but I won't lose," Cassandra said, determined.

"I doubt that, when I fought with Natsuna, I used my trump card too early, but now, everything has been set up, this game is mine, liberating the generation zone," he dropped a card from his hand. "Gracious flower, it's time to bloom into the world, letting your strength and beauty stun your enemies, draw your blade, and strike swift. Generation Stride. Maiden Lily Musketeer Captain, Virginal Cecilia."

**Maiden Lily Musketeer Captain, Virginal Cecilia**

**Grade 4, Power: 15000+**

Cassandra's body tensed, she looked at Lucas' G Zone. "_Shit,_"

"I use Cecilia's skill, all of my rear-guards retreat, I then look at the top seven cards and call five to rear-guard," he said as he did so. "Wow, nice, nearly the exact same cards, I call Hermann, Cyrus, Verneri, Rozeeta, and Ruth, with Cyrus' skill, soulcharge two cards, then 3000 power is added to them for every face-up Musketeer in my G Zone, I have six cards face up, so that's 18000 to all of them,"

"I hate it when you do that," Cassandra pouted.

"Well, you can't deny it's effective, with a boost from Cyrus, Rozeeta attacks the vanguard,"

**(11000+18000+7000+18000=54000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check - Roselle Musketeer, Randy (Draw Trigger)]**

"A draw trigger, draw, the power goes to my vanguard,"

**Damage: [Cassandra(4), Lucas(5)]**

"Now, with a boost from Ruth, Cecilia attacks the vanguard,"

**(26000+7000+18000=51000)**

"I guard with six cards," Cassandra retaliated, D'artagnan's power rising to 61000.

"Triple drive,"

**[Drive Check #1 - Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia(G2)]**

**[Drive Check #2 - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca(G1)]**

**[Drive Check #3 - Cirsium Musketeer, Umbra (Critical Trigger)]**

"A critical trigger, all effects go to Hermann, now with a boost from Verneri, Hermann attacks the vanguard, with his skill, add 2000 power,"

**(10000+18000+2000+5000+7000+5000+18000=65000)**

"No guard, damage check,"

**[Damage Check #1 - Stokesia Musketeer, Daphne(G1)]**

**[Damage Check #2 - Black Rose Musketeer, Verneri(G1)]**

**Damage: [Cassandra(6), Lucas(5)]**

"Darn it, you beat me again, despite beating a player like Jack as well as most of France, I can't ever seem to win against you, sometimes I wonder why you aren't the leader of Floral Knights," she said.

"It's best if you're the leader, I may be stronger, but I can feel potential in you, even after we both become the best in the world, you'll eventually be able to surpass me," Lucas replied.

"You're just saying that, but thanks anyway," Cassandra said as she gathered up her cards. "Well, we should be heading off to bed, we have to be at our best for tomorrow,"

"You're right, Team Floral Knights will win, we'll beat them all, Taiyo-Tsuki, Trinovol, Unity Force, then Sophie and the two of us will become the best in the world, and our dream will become a reality," Lucas said with a nod.

With that, the two teammates closed the lights and laid on their beds, ready for the day that lay ahead.


End file.
